


Loud and Clear

by zebraljb



Series: Loud and Clear [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Bottom Harry Hart, Fluff, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart/OMC - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin, Rimming, Role Playing, Spanking, Top Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 223,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: I've written in various fandoms for about 20 years, but this is my first foray into the Kingsman.  Be gentle...Eggsy and Harry have already forgiven me in advance. :)  I apologize for the length...I never ever saw that coming.A mission that could have gone terribly wrong leaves Harry with impaired hearing.  He also has impaired vision when it comes to Eggsy.In this universe, Harry is shot by Valentine but not fatally.  I really wish I could do a Scottish brogue like so many wonderful people do in this fandom, but I can't, so just imagine that everything Merlin says sounds that way. :)I don't like to use a whole lot of tags, so let's just say there will be angst, there will be heartbreak, there will be comedy, there will be romance.





	1. Chapter 1

ONE

The first thing Harry notices is the ringing and storming in his ears, followed by the intense burning in his throat. Something is covering his face, and he gasps for air. His right hand seems to be pinned down, so with his free left hand, he reaches up to remove whatever is on his face. A strong hand grabs at his wrist, and he struggles to open his eyes. The room swims, his stomach turns, and he quickly slams his eyes shut. The hand at his wrist is firm, but the thumb rubs soothing circles over the back of his hand. A gentle touch breezes through his hair, comforting and tender. Harry feels an icy hot rush through his arm, and he has just enough time to register an IV before he blissfully drops away again.

 

The next time Harry opens his eyes, things slowly come into focus. Something is still covering his face, but he is aware enough to realize it’s an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. His throat feels as if someone has scraped it with razor blades. The hissing is still in his ears, and unfortunately, that seems to be all he can hear. He stirs, the rest of his body battered but not broken. He raises his right hand, and sees the IV and wires trailing off the bed. 

A figure jumps into focus, and he smiles weakly as he recognizes Eggsy. Relief quickly washes over the young man’s face, and his mouth moves a mile a minute as his hand squeezes Harry’s left arm. Harry frowns at Eggsy, who frowns in response. Harry tugs his left arm from Eggsy’s hold, brings it up to point to his ear, and slowly shakes his head. Eggsy looks puzzled for a moment, but Harry senses the moment that the light bulb goes off. Eggsy holds up one finger, obviously telling Harry to wait a moment. As if Harry was going anywhere. Harry closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, it’s because a crew of nurses and a doctor are poking and prodding at him. He catches sight of Eggsy angrily pacing behind them. Eggsy finally snags a nurse by the elbow, and Harry doesn’t need to be able to hear him to know what exactly is spewing from the chapped lips. “Manners, my boy,” Harry thinks, but he’s secretly pleased that Eggsy is so obviously going to battle for him. Eggsy points to the bed, points to his own ear, and then points in the nurse’s face. She nods and disappears from sight.

Harry patiently stares at the ceiling, unable to answer the questions he’s sure the medical staff want to throw at him. The nurse returns, and Eggsy grabs something from her. He shoves it in Harry’s face, and Harry blinks for a moment. It’s an iPad. “HARRY ARE YA OK?” Harry smiles and nods, and Eggsy beams back at him, then quickly taps something on the screen. “YA CAN’T HEAR ANYTHING?” Harry shook his head. The doctor reaches for the iPad, and Eggsy gives him a murderous look. Harry taps on his leg with his left hand, and Eggsy looks at him. Harry slowly wags his finger side to side, and Eggsy rolls his eyes. He hands over the tablet to the doctor and steps back a bit. The doctor asks him questions via the iPad, and Harry answers as best he can. He tries to speak, and two nurses, the doctor, and Eggsy jump towards the bed. Apparently the most recent mission ended in a brilliant explosion. Thankfully the only casualties were their enemies, a few vehicles, and Harry’s hearing. Temporarily, the doctor assures him. It would come back eventually, and he should have no residual hearing loss. He’d inhaled a lot of smoke, and while his lungs and heart were fine, his throat and vocal cords were suffering some of the aftereffects. 

The nurses did some more of their poking and prodding, and the doctor leaves. Harry points to his chest, and points outward, and the nurse slowly maneuvers the bed into more of a seated position. Harry slowly removes the oxygen mask and sees Eggsy prepare to bellow. He looks questioningly at the nurse, who speaks with Eggsy for a moment. Eggsy relaxes, nods, and sits by the bed. The nurse checks a few tubes and wires, and leaves.

Eggsy taps at the iPad, then puts it in front of Harry. “THEY SAY THE O2 CAN GO UNLESS U HAVE TROUBLE BREATHING. THE MINUTE U DO MORE THAN PANT, I’M SHOVING THAT THING ON UR FACE.” Harry nods, rolling his own eyes. Textspeak. He makes a mental note to give Eggsy a proper typing lesson. Perhaps he’d throw in some spelling and grammar as well. “U GAVE US A RIGHT SCARE, SIR GALAHAD.”

Harry motions for the iPad, and Eggsy places it in a comfortable position. Harry slowly types out, “Sorry, things went awry. And please stop yelling at me.” Eggsy looks at the screen in confusion, then grins, realizing he’s been typing in all capital letters. “I’m just glad you’re all right.” Harry swallows deeply as he types. Protecting Eggsy has become more of a priority over the past six or seven months, and he has tried to push the more than friendly feelings down deep. He’d watched Eggsy come into his own as a Kingsman, and he couldn’t have been prouder. But that meant watching Eggsy dance just out of reach. Eggsy dated the Princess Tilde for a time, although they’d parted as friends. A day didn’t go by that Harry didn’t speak with Eggsy in one form or another, and they’d enjoyed quite a few late night dinners in Eggsy’s favorite pub. But Harry didn’t dare allow it to go further, in idea or practice.

“I’m fine,” Eggsy types, and looks away for a moment. He seems to be taking firm hold of his emotions. “I should’ve been there. You went in alone…knights dropping like flies. Should’ve been there.”

Harry grabs Eggsy’s shirt, shaking it until Eggsy looks him in the eye. Harry shakes his head from side to side. “Someone needed to guard Merlin,” he reminds Eggsy. “We needed you there with him.”

Eggsy speaks this time, and while Harry misses most of it, he understands, “You could have died.”

Harry gives him a smile, and types, “And yet here I am.” Eggsy finally smiles back. “Where is Merlin?”

“I messaged him when you woke up,” Eggsy types. “They’ll be here later to talk to you. I told them you needed to rest.” Harry nods his thanks, letting his head fall back on the pillow. Eggsy touches his arm, “I’ll be back later,” he says, exaggerating the words so Harry can understand. Harry nods, and Eggsy gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving. 

 

Eggsy waits until he’s far down the hall before collapsing against a wall. “Fckin’ ‘ell,” he growls, fisting his hands in his hair. This was definitely one of the hardest things he’s ever had to go through. Everything had happened so quickly. The bark of Harry’s voice in his ear, ordering him to remain where he was, that Merlin was to be protected at all costs. The whir of helicopter blades as the enemy agents dropped to the ground, spewing noxious gas and explosives in their wake. His own screams as he realized that Harry – his mentor, senior agent, best friend, and something he refused to name - was in the firestorm. Merlin barely held him back, wrapping arms around his chest to keep Eggsy from running into the inferno. Eggsy’s own heart had ceased to beat for what seemed like forever, and then a shape came tumbling out of the smoke, coughing and gasping for breath. Harry.

Eggsy had absolutely refused to leave Harry’s room, wanting to see with his own eyes that Harry was alive. He wanted Harry to see him before anything else, and thankfully that was what happened. Eggsy often wished that Harry would see him before anything and anyone else, but perhaps fortunately, it was not to be. He supposes most students feel a certain adoration for their teachers, but Harry was just so bloody special. And when one was put in such close confines with one of the most amazing blokes on the planet, well, how could you NOT develop a crush?

“Just a fuckin’ crush,” Eggsy tells himself out loud. “An’ he doesn’t need to see all that now, does he?”

“Tristan.” Eggsy winces at both the name and the voice. Couldn’t they have given him the name of a better knight? “How is he?”

“Merlin.” Eggsy stands up straight and tries to compose himself. “Galahad’s ‘anging in there…all ‘is brains seem to be workin’. Can’t say that for ‘is ears, though. Can’t talk yet, either.”

“That’s fine. As long as he’s all right. And how are you, boy?” Merlin puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “We’ve been through a lot in the past forty-eight hours.”

“Fine, Merlin, thanks.” Eggsy gives him a weary smile. “Scared as hell seeing ‘im like that, gotta admit. Never shoulda…”

“Don’t,” Merlin says firmly. “You will learn that you absolutely cannot worry about should have or would have. You will go insane. Galahad knows the risks, and so do you.”

“Don’t make it any easier,” Eggsy mumbles. 

Merlin looks at him sympathetically, the stern façade dropping for a moment. The boy is so young, as Harry keeps reminding Merlin whenever Merlin even THINKS about pointing out Harry’s feelings. Their most recent mission and its outcome has obviously had a very chilling effect on Eggsy. “So…you say he can’t hear or talk?” Merlin asks, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah. Gotta type it all out on a tablet. Takes forever. I hate fuckin’ typin’.”

“So we could say whatever we wanted to him?”

“Merlin!” Eggsy exclaims, feigning shock. “Can’t believe you’d play tricks on yer mate, with ‘im all beat up.”

“I never said anything of the sort. YOU did.” Merlin allows himself a chuckle, then grows serious. “I’ll need to ask him some questions, although I hate to bother him.”

“I think ‘e’s fine for now,” Eggsy says. “Gonna grab a cuppa, then come back.”

“Eggsy, you need to rest yourself.”

“I rested while he was out,” Eggsy almost snaps. Merlin’s face is unreadable. “Fine. I’ll sit in tha waitin’ room. Text Lancelot. Tell ‘er ‘e’s okay.”

“You do that. I’m sure he’ll be fine and you can see him later.”

“Cheers.” Eggsy plods down the hall, unaware of Merlin’s appraising eyes on his back.

 

When Merlin enters Harry’s hospital room, he stops short in the doorway. He’s seen many things, buried many coworkers and friends. It doesn’t make the sight on the bed any easier to view. Harry’s skin is pale, and he’s hooked up to so many wires and alarms that he looks more like a robot than a human being. 

Merlin takes a few deep breaths, pushing his emotions and concerns to a place he can deal with later. He picks up the iPad from the bedside table and soon has it synched with his own computer. He’s tapping away when a motion on the bed gets his attention. Harry looks at the computers, looks at Merlin, and raises one eyebrow. “Like I trust this lot to tell us the truth about your condition,” Merlin scoffs, then remembers Harry can’t hear him. He positions the iPad where Harry can see it, and types the sentence on his own computer. It appears on Harry’s screen, and Harry cannot hide a smile. 

“I’m glad to see you, too,” Harry clumsily types with one hand. 

“Gave us quite a fright, old friend,” Merlin responds. “Didn’t think we’d see you walking out of that one. I thought Eggsy might go into cardiac arrest.”

Harry’s dark eyes widen. “Eggsy. Is he all right? Was he hurt?”

“Not physically, as far as I know,” Merlin replies, and he sees Harry settle back into the bed, body radiating relief. “Took everything I had to keep the boy from running into the fire to find you, though. He’s the one that scooped you up and brought you to safety as soon as he saw you.”

Harry made a great show of typing so he didn’t have to meet Merlin’s gaze. “He’s a good agent. Good teammate. You trained him well.”

“WE trained him well,” Merlin corrects him, capitalizing the word “we” on the screen. Harry glares at him, then looks away. He refuses to look at the screen again until Merlin grabs his leg and squeezes hard. “Now…if you’re able, let’s discuss what happened.”

 

Eggsy finds a quiet corner of the nearest waiting room, hands encircling a hot cup of tea. He takes a few scalding slurps before picking up his phone.

“Eggsy!” Roxy’s pretty face fills his screen. “What’s going on? No one is telling anything, of course.”

“Well, ‘arry woke up today,” Eggsy says, unable to keep a smile from his face. “Doin’ all right, but can’t talk or ‘ear at the moment. Doc says that should pass soon.”

“Brilliant!” Roxy’s smile mirrors his own. “How are you?”

“Fine. Hurt me back a little, but…”

“I don’t mean physically, Eggsy.”

Eggsy blushes and plays with his cup. “M’fine, luv.”

“Eggsy…you’re my best friend. Don’t insult me.”

Eggsy allows himself a bit of a butterfly in his gut at her words. If someone would have told him two years earlier that he’d be best friends with a beautiful woman of class, he would have thrown something in their face. “M’sorry, Rox.”

“I know you were probably petrified at the thought of losing him. I’m not stupid. I know you have…feelings for him.”

“Of course I do! Galahad’s like the da I never got to have.”

Roxy laughs. “Your feelings are most certainly NOT filial, Eggsy. Have you ever felt this way about a man before?”

“Interested in a bloke for a quick fuck? Yes. Feelins goin’ much deeper? No.” Eggsy sighs. “It’s one of the reasons me an’ Tilde broke it off. Had to be honest with her. I just wasn’t one-hundred percent with her.” 

“Good for you,” Roxy says softly. “And will you ever be honest with him?”

“No fuckin’ way!” Eggsy yells, and looks around quickly. “Someone like ‘arry isn’t interested in cock, Rox.”

“Eggsy!” Roxy gasps, shocked. Eggsy smiles. Exactly the reaction he was looking for to get her off his back. After she regains her composure, she says, “He cares about you, Eggsy. As more than a recruit, as more than a fellow agent. I see it.”

“You see what ya want to see,” Eggsy corrects her. “Look, I’m off. Wanna catch a bit of sleep before goin’ back in to see ‘arry.”

“Take care of yourself, Eggsy,” Roxy says gently. “Love you.”

“Back at ya.” Eggsy terminates the call and sighs. If only it was as easy as she made it out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Harry has never realized how long seventy-two hours can be. Three days sounds much shorter than seventy-two hours. But here he sits, in the same bed, in the same hospital, for seventy-two hours. He’s sat in a jungle in pouring rain for six hours straight without moving. That is nothing compared to this time of laying around and doing absolutely nothing. Thankfully they’ve allowed him to discard the embarrassing hospital gown for a pair of his own sleeping pants and an undershirt.

He’s never been a big fan of the telly. There are a few documentaries that he’s watched, and of course anything created by Masterpiece is brilliant, but otherwise he feels it’s all rubbish. He has always been an avid reader, and there is a small stack of books by his bed, but he can’t seem to focus. Perhaps it’s the dull roar in his ears, and the dry itch to his throat. The throat and voice are improving. Hopefully the hearing will soon follow.

He’s not exactly bored, however. He has the feeling Merlin’s given Eggsy a bit of a holiday, because the young man has rarely left his room since Harry opened his eyes. They’ve had occasional conversations, albeit electronically; Eggsy’s shown him the designs for his dream car, as well as gifts he’s recently purchased for his little sister’s birthday. He’s watched Eggsy watch football, hoping that the jumping up and down is not accompanied by any sort of improper language. He’s watched Eggsy watch a few comedy specials, unable to keep from smiling at the way Eggsy obviously breaks down into actual giggles. There is closed captioning on the screen, but more often then not, Harry watches Eggsy, because Eggsy isn’t watching him.

The most entertaining – and informative – times have been when Roxy’s visited. He can tell by Eggsy’s body language that he’s regaling her with stories of his colorful youth. Harry is certain that criminal activities are more than likely involved, and from the way Roxy alternates between covering her mouth in shock and bending over with laughter, Eggsy must be quite the storyteller. More than once, one of them looks at Harry apologetically. It’s obvious the story moves way too fast for typing, and much of it would be lost in translation. But Harry just shakes his head and waves a hand at them, giving them approval to carry on with their conversation. It makes him feel more ancient than usual.

Roxy and Eggsy have so much in common. They’re young, with their whole lives ahead of them. They’re new to the Kingsmen, and still feel that it’s all one big adventure. They’re both intelligent, fit, and quick to learn new things. When they first started spending time together, Harry found himself brimming with actual jealousy. He tried his best to shrug it off; he had no reason to be jealous. Eggsy did not belong to him. But Roxy was always THERE, with her hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, or her arm linked with his. But as he observed them more and more, it was blatantly obvious that their attraction was platonic. Unlike Harry’s attraction.

On this third day, Eggsy’s slouched in the chair by the bed, legs sprawled out almost obscenely. To the innocent observer, he looks nothing more than a youth from the streets. His jeans are tight where they should be and baggy where they shouldn’t. He wears some sort of large hooded top, which hides the tight muscles and solid torso. He’s thankfully removed his hat; at least Harry’s taught him SOMETHING. 

Harry swallows a few times and takes a long drink of water. “Just because I am in this bed does not mean I am currently not your superior,” he whispers, and Eggsy mutes the television. The doctor’s given Harry permission to slowly start talking aloud, but he’s tried not to overdo it. “You should be ashamed of yourself, dressing like this and sitting like that. Posture, Eggsy.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Eggsy grumbles, sitting up straight. The corners of Harry’s mouth twitch. He didn’t need to hear that to know it was said. Eggsy looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “DAY OFF!” He mouths in an exaggerating fashion.

“That should not matter.”

Eggsy grabs the tablet from Harry’s lap, and Harry tries not to register the contact. Eggsy types and shoves the tablet back. “I’ve been sitting in that chair for days now. Suit’s not comfy. Plus I’d just be wrinkling it, wouldn’t I?”

“True,” Harry admits. “Soon this will all be over, and you can go back to your regular life. No need to play nursemaid.”

Eggsy’s smile flashes out. “Never thought I’d be the one looking after you? It’s a rough job.” He stops typing for a moment. “Regular life really isn’t all that exciting, anyway.”

Harry decides to take a chance. He reaches over and puts a hand on Eggsy’s arm. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, my boy. You don’t have to sit in here and babysit an old fool day in and day out.”

Harry’s surprised by the pink flush that creeps up Eggsy’s neck to his cheeks. “Not a problem. Anything for you…old fool.” He waits to see Harry’s reaction to the words. Harry simply makes a fist, and he watches Eggsy chuckle.

 

On the fourth day, Harry finds himself in some sort of hospital conference room with Eggsy and Merlin. Merlin hands Harry a new pair of glasses. Harry takes them, giving Merlin an odd look. Merlin frowns and motions for Harry to put them on. Merlin starts speaking and Harry is startled by the words floating in front of him. “I’ve doctored these up a bit. Voice recognition. When we talk, it will tell you who’s talking and what they’re saying. Just until your hearing is back to normal.”

“So no more talkin’ ‘bout ‘arry behind his back, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a playful grin. Harry turns to glare at Merlin. The glasses do not completely register what Eggsy’s saying, due to his accent, but Harry gets the basic idea.

“I did no such thing,” Merlin says primly, but the look in his eye speaks otherwise. “Onto business.”

“Of course,” Eggsy says, dropping his chin into one hand. Harry raises an eyebrow and Eggsy sits up straight. 

“I’ve asked the doctors to give us a bit of privacy here. Both the hospital doctors and our private staff have cleared you for release, Galahad. It’s been decided to give you a bit more time to recover at home.” Harry opens his mouth and Merlin holds up a hand. “Don’t even begin. You are not ready to return to the field and you know it. While you were lucky enough to avoid serious physical injury such as broken bones, you still do not have complete use of your ears. You know well enough how important hearing is.”

“I could work with you in the…” Harry begins, and Merlin gives him a look that could slice through solid steel. “Or not,” Harry mumbles. 

“Time to brush up on yer knittin’, hey, ‘arry?” Eggsy gives him a brash grin.

“I wouldn’t get too saucy, Tristan. Galahad cannot be completely on his guard. He’ll need someone to look after him. You will assume that position.”

From the look on Merlin’s face, Harry knows his friend chose those words carefully. He would be discussing it with him later. “I don’t need someone to look after me.”

“I’m itchin’ to get back in the field, mate! ‘arry don’t need no…”

“If you end that double negative sentence, Eggsy, you will find yourself in serious trouble,” Harry says softly. “And if you could possibly TRY to work on your diction? Merlin is a genius but he can only do so much with the nightmare you call the English language. The glasses do not translate gutterspeak.”

“Fuck-ing-hell,” Eggsy carefully enunciates with a smirk, and Harry torn between wanting to kiss that smirk off his face and put Eggsy over his knee. 

“I must inform you both that this is non-negotiable,” Merlin continues as if they’d never spoken. “The decision’s been made. Tristan, you will stay with Galahad until further notice.”

“Don’t remember this being in the bloody job description,” Eggsy says, and Harry recognizes the attempt at proper grammar and diction.

“One of the finer qualities of a Kingsman is flexibility,” Merlin reminds him, giving Harry a glance out of the corner of his eye. Harry responds with a dirty look. “Are you flexible, Tristan?” Merlin asks innocently. Harry can’t believe what he’s hearing…reading.

“Fine,” Eggsy says, finally meeting Harry’s gaze. “I’ll watch him.”

Harry sighs. 

 

Eggsy’s been to Harry’s house a few times, of course, but only ever on the first floor. The place is immaculate, and Eggsy’s entire childhood flat would fit into the living room. He hides his nerves by running a finger along a shelf. “Not a speck of dust.”

“I pay good money for a first-rate cleaning service,” Harry replies, then clears his throat. 

Eggsy grows serious. “Hey, now, you don’t need to be talkin’. Rest your voice.” He tugs Harry’s small bag from his shoulder. “Lemme take that. Tell me where to put it.”

Harry smiles at him, appreciating these small acts of kindness. “Are you telling me, Eggsy, that you know when to shut up?”

“Believe it or not,” Eggsy says. “When it suits me.” He holds up the bag and waves it a bit.  
“Come along.” Harry starts up the stairs. Eggsy gets a lovely view of Harry’s backside as they walk up the steps. Of course, Harry couldn’t just wear a pair of regular trousers. He was wearing a suit, although more casual then usual. It still framed the shape of his back end completely perfectly. “Toilet’s here on the left. Towels on the shelf. Your room is down on the right.” He opens a door. “This is my room. You may put the bag on that table.” He motions to a small table in the corner.

“Feel like your bloody valet,” Eggsy replies, but does as he’s told. The room is large, dominated by an immense bed with an intricately carved headboard. “Anything else, m’lord?” He asks, clicking his heels together and bowing.

“That will be all. I’ll ring if I need you,” Harry rasps, then smiles. “Thank you, Eggsy. I know this is a bit awkward for both of us, but I am sure the decision was made with my best interests at heart.”

“Agreed. And as long as you don’t try to wake me up before nine, we’re good,” Eggsy says, and Harry actually rolls his eyes. “I’ll just go to my room, then.” Eggsy pauses, then puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You need anything, come get me. Or, hell, text me.”

“Of course.” Harry nods, and Eggsy leaves the room.

Eggsy’s room is just as elaborately decorated as Harry’s, but on a smaller scale. The room is done in deep purple and grey, and the bed is soft and plush. A set of double doors open onto a small balcony and Eggsy grins. He digs through his bag for a smoke, inhaling gratefully once it’s lit. He’s almost completely given up the habit, but if there was any time he really need a smoke, it was now. Here he was, in Harry’s home. Down the hall from Harry’s huge bed, where he’s fucked probably a hundred gorgeous ladies or princesses or whatever. Eggsy welcomes the cool breeze on his face. It’s going to be rough, no doubt about it, but Harry’s worth it. He would die for Harry Hart.

 

About an hour later, Eggsy wanders downstairs. The house is quiet, so Eggsy figures Harry’s still in his bedroom. He jumps when Harry appears in the doorway of his study. “Fuck, ‘arry!” Eggsy gasps.

“Sorry.” Harry gives him a smile. “Just catching up on some things.”

“Thought I’d grab a bite,” Eggsy says, rubbing his stomach. “To tide me over to dinner. You want anything?”

“Tea would be good,” Harry admits. He’s changed into a pair of casual trousers and a jumper, and Eggsy still thinks he’s beautiful. The jumper clings to the muscles in his arms and shoulders, and Eggsy things he looks like a naughty boy’s wet dream of a professor. “You are, of course, welcome to anything in the kitchen, and if there is something you want that I do not have, we can get it.”

Eggsy waves a hand in the air. “I’m a very low maintenance sort of chap, ‘arry. You know that.”

“Indeed,” Harry says, following Eggsy into the kitchen. “I would whip something up for dinner, but I admit I am a bit fatigued.”

“No need for you to be whippin’ up anything,” Eggsy informs him. “Couldn’t we just get pizza or somethin’?” Eggsy watches Harry’s face. He tries to picture Harry on the sofa, pizza and beer in hand. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Harry goes to the cupboard and finds the tea. “No onions. Extra green peppers, please. Menu’s by the door.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers. “Around seven sound good?” He says in a louder voice.

“Perfect.” 

Harry busies himself with the tea, grinning at the obvious attempt to tease him. He loves pizza, and it’s only working himself to the bone at the Kingsman exercise facility that keeps it from showing. Eggsy apparently doesn’t realize how sensitive Merlin’s glasses are, and the “fuck me,” registers in Harry’s line of sight. If only, Harry thinks to himself with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Of course, they do NOT eat their pizza on the sofa in front of the telly. They sit at the kitchen table, with proper plates and cloth napkins. Eggsy keeps waiting for Harry to use his knife and fork, but mercifully THAT doesn’t happen. Eggsy would have taken his food to his room. He knows Harry enjoys a nice pint of Guinness – he’s been out with him enough – but Harry has water this time. Eggsy follows suit.

“Don’t forget. You need to take your meds after you eat,” Eggsy says sternly. He’s fully aware that Harry is a “by the book” sort of bloke in every situation, but he wouldn’t put it past him to feel that he is completely recovered and not in need of any sort of medication.

Harry chews his food, swallows, and says, “I am not going to forget my medication, Eggsy, although it is completely unnecessary. I am…”

“…going to do what the doctors say, or you’ll fucking be dealin’ with me,” Eggsy says purposefully says with his mouth full. Harry wrinkles his nose and Eggsy is fairly certain he’s never seen anything more adorable. 

“Fine,” Harry says, taking a drink. “Have you spoken to your mother recently? How is Daisy?”

“Aw, ‘arry, she’s brilliant. Do ya know what she said the other day? Mum said…” Eggsy can’t stop himself from proudly rambling on about his little sister. He doesn’t get to see her as often as he’d like, but he knows that he’s providing for her and his mother with the work he does while he’s away.

Eggsy knows he’s talking nonstop, but it’s easy when you have someone like Harry listening to you. Harry continues to eat, but his eyes never leave Eggsy’s face. Eggsy knows part of that is because Harry’s reading the script to Eggsy’s chatter, but also, it’s just how Harry is. Polite, interested, and just a generally kind person under the posh agent veneer.

The pizza is gone and their glasses empty by the time Eggsy finally feels the need to stop for breath. “Fuck, ‘arry, I’m sorry. Why didn’t you tell me to be quiet?” Eggsy blushes as he stands up and gathers the remnants of their dinner.

“I enjoyed your enthusiasm. It is so obvious how much you love your family, Eggsy. That is never anything to be ashamed of.”

“Do…do ya have much family, ‘arry? If I can ask?”

“I didn’t spring fully-grown from the ground,” Harry replies with a sly grin. Eggsy rolls his eyes at him. “My parents have both passed. I have a sister, but we are not close.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy says, and he means it. His mother drives him crazy, but he can’t imagine his life without her.

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry whispers. “I believe in our line of work, it is sometimes best to be unattached. No one can get to you through your love for someone else.”

“Uh, right,” Eggsy says. Very few agents have spouses or children.

“But please do not be concerned regarding the welfare of your mother and sister. You know that they are under surveillance every second of every day.” 

“I know. You told me that the day we moved ‘em into the new place,” Eggsy says. He reads concern in Harry’s dark eyes. “I don’t worry about ‘em, really.”

“Good.” 

They stare at each other for a moment. Eggsy breaks the spell by picking up a pill bottle and shaking it. “C’mon, bruv. Time for your potions.”

“Cheeky boy.” Harry swipes the bottle from Eggsy’s hand while Eggsy refills his water glass. He dutifully takes his medicine, thunking the glass onto the counter. “Happy?”

“Thrilled,” Eggsy says wryly. He studies Harry closely. “You look tired. Why don’t you just go up to bed? I mean, this is the time you old folks normally turn in, innit?”

“Eight o’clock? Not normally,” Harry says. “I think I will go up to my room, though. If you need anything, cannot find anything…”

“I know where you’ll be,” Eggsy promises.

Harry nods. “Good night, then.” He starts to leave the kitchen, but Eggsy stops him with a hand on his arm.

“Listen…I meant it. I’m sorry about your parents.”

Harry shrugs, an elegant motion. “It comes with age, Eggsy. But thank you.”

“You’re not old, ‘arry. Not even close. I know I joke about it…but you’re not.”

“That is quite the compliment, especially from such a young fellow.” Harry tries to lighten the mood.

“Shut it,” Eggsy says, giving Harry a gentle punch on the arm. “G’night.”

 

The first night in one’s own bed after days in hospital is like heaven. Harry takes advantage of it, sleeping like the dead until half-past eight. He drags himself out of bed, pulls on a dressing gown, and goes to wash his face and take care of other morning duties. Eggsy’s door is closed. Harry indulges in a very brief fantasy of entering that room, crawling onto the bed, and kissing Eggsy awake. After a moment, he shakes his head and frowns to himself. “Insane.”

A little after nine, Harry’s at the kitchen table, well into his second cup of tea and the second section of the Times. He’s shocked when Eggsy hurries into the kitchen. He’s even more shocked to see Eggsy in a dark blue suit, the tie flecked with a color that brings out Eggsy’s eyes. Of course Harry’s seen Eggsy in a suit numerous times, but he’s been too busy at the time to actually take notice. And every part of him takes notice. Eggsy’s waist is almost non-existent, and the line of the trousers seems to give Eggsy at least two inches in height. 

“Well,” Harry says weakly, then clears his throat. “I do not remember mentioning that we dressed for breakfast around here.”

“You did not mention that,” Eggsy says with a grin, but his eyes are not smiling. He tosses back a glass of juice and wipes at his mouth with a napkin. “Got a text from Mum. Some goons followed her home yesterday and the day before. Guess my little talk with Dean did not have its desired effect.” 

Harry’s glad he’s sitting down. In his mind, he can hear Eggsy’s voice go from its normal casual lilt to something a little deeper, more mature. Harry can sense the fury underneath the surface, can see it in the way Eggsy clenches at the edge of the counter. “Would you like me to accompany you? It would take me just a moment to dress.”

“No, thanks, ‘arry. You need to rest, plus I need to do this on my own.” Eggsy tugs at his cufflinks. “No one messes with the people I love.”

“Be careful, Eggsy, please.” Although Dean is basically just local trash, he more than likely knows some dangerous people. Harry stands and fidgets a bit. “I...I would hate to have to find another nurse.”

Eggsy finally smiles, a true smile that crinkles his eyes. “An’ you haven’t even seen my bedside manner.” He takes a deep breath and goes out the door without another word.

Eggsy’s gone almost two hours, and Harry spends most of it aimlessly roaming around his house. He’s never been one to waste time, but he absolutely cannot get himself to focus on anything worthwhile. He chides himself repeatedly; not only did Eggsy manage to grow up without Harry standing between him and trouble (and Harry figured Eggsy had faced trouble quite often growing up), but he’d been on quite a few missions without Harry’s assistance. This felt different, however. Eggsy never had such a personal investment in the situation when out in the field. Harry knows Eggsy’s temper.

He finally showers, gets dressed, and goes down to putter about in the basement. He comes back upstairs for a drink and freezes just before opening the door into the kitchen. He’s apparently in range of Eggsy’s voice, because fragments of probably muttered conversation come streaming into view.

“Thinks he can just talk to her that way, talk to ME that way. Fuckin’ prick. Better never touch her again. Next time I’ll do more than just tumble him on his arse. I’ll cut ‘is fuckin’ bollocks off and make ‘im eat til they’re gone. If I didn’t think that ‘arry would hate me…if I wouldn’t disappoint him, if I wouldn’t lose the fuckin’ Kingsmen…”

Harry makes a great deal of noise opening the door, and he acts surprised to see Eggsy at the kitchen sink. The suit coat is draped over a chair, and Eggsy’s cuffs are carefully rolled up enough so he can wash his hands. Harry’s eyes run over Eggsy’s frame, looking for bruises or wounds. All he sees is Eggsy’s angry red face. “Is everything all right?”

“It is NOW.” Eggsy gently washes his fingers, and it’s only then Harry notices the cuts and blood. He silently goes to a cabinet and pulls out a first aid kit. “Thanks.” Eggsy nods at him. “He’s been followin’ her home from work, or havin’ someone else do it. Thinks she’ll take him back.”

“Where is he now?”

“I wish he was fuckin six feet under, but he’s probably at home recuperatin’.” Eggsy turns off the water and begins to dry his hands. “Don’t worry. I kept my temper…mostly.”

“I would understand if you hadn’t,” Harry tells him, and means it. He’s met Michelle, of course, and she’s a lovely person. She’s had a rough game thrown at her, and she’s coped admirably. “But a gentleman normally does not go about beating civilians to a pulp.”

“I ain’t no gentleman, ‘arry, you know that,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten,” Harry assures him, and Eggsy actually laughs out loud. “I see that your suit is no worse for wear.”

“I was careful. This is one of my favorites.” Eggsy finishes attending to his hands and picks up the jacket. “M’gonna go clean up. Feel dirty after dealin’ with that lazy fuck.”

“If you feel up to it, I’ve found something for you to do after lunch,” Harry says. “Burn off some steam.”

“Sounds perfect.” Eggsy hands Harry the first aid kit and goes off to change.

 

Eggsy helps wash up the dishes after their light lunch, and turns to Harry. “So, what’s our big afternoon activity?”

“I need you out of these clothes.” Harry motions to Eggsy’s jeans and t-shirt. Eggsy gapes at him and Harry prays that he can stop the blush he feels on the back of his neck. “Into something more…athletic. You’re going to have a bit of a workout.” Harry dries his hands. “Meet me downstairs.”

“Huh. All right. Never been downstairs,” Eggsy comments, and heads up to his room.

Harry curses to himself as he finishes cleaning up. “You are a complete and utter imbecile, Hart. They should have put you out to pasture when they had the chance.” 

Eggsy comes back in athletic pants and a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. His biceps bulge and Harry forces himself to look away, motioning for Eggsy to follow him down the stairs. “Didn’t realize it was so big down here,” Eggsy says in awe. “You could do anything.”

“I do. I’ve wrestled, boxed, done some weightlifting. It is the perfect location for a good workout.” He flips some switches and the large room is bathed in light. “I know you can’t hit much, not with the condition of your knuckles, but you could do other things.” Harry motions to a corner of the room. “Elliptical, treadmill, kick bag…whatever suits your fancy.” 

“This is brilliant, ‘arry, thanks. Yer right, I should blow off some steam. It’s not like yer a proper opponent yet,” Eggsy says with a brash grin.

“Give me another day or so,” Harry warns him. “I will knock that smirk right off your face.”

“I’m holdin’ you to that.” Eggsy begins to stretch, easily bending down to touch his toes. 

Harry hears an odd buzzing sound and shakes his head. “I will be upstairs in my study,” he tells Eggsy. “Take your time down here, and we’ll have dinner around five?”

“Sounds good,” Eggsy grunts, stretching his hamstrings.

 

The buzzing sound doesn’t go away, and if he didn’t know better, Harry would think he had flies in each of his ears. He realizes that’s probably his hearing coming back, but that doesn’t make it any easier to deal with.

He drops into his desk chair, arranges a few things on his desk, and puts a call through to Merlin. The bald head is a comforting sight. “Galahad! How are you feeling?”

“Better. I think my hearing is repairing itself. Either that or a family of bumblebees have taken up residence in my ears.”

“Excellent…excellent. And how are things with Tristan?”

“Tristan is fine,” Harry replies, ignoring the question. “He’s currently blowing off a bit of steam. Apparently he had to go meet with his stepfather today. Nothing we need to worry about. He just had to set the man straight.” 

“You sound proud.”

“Do I? Well, I expect I am. He managed to hold his temper, which we both know is an epic feat. And the loyalty to his mother is admirable.” 

“Yes, admirable,” Merlin repeats with a “cat ate the canary” smile on his face.

“Something you wish to share with the class, Merlin?” 

“You realize the boy worships the ground you walk on, correct?”

“I realize he holds the proper esteem for his teacher, mentor, and older friend,” Harry corrects.

“And you realize that your thoughts toward him are completely improper? Unless it’s one of those movies where the teacher and the schoolboy…”

“Is there a point in all this, Merlin?” Harry snaps, putting a finger in his ear and wiggling a bit. He’s not sure which is more annoying, the buzzing or Merlin.

“The point is you’re not made of stone, and either is he. I don’t think he would be disinterested in…”

“I’m sorry, Merlin.” Harry closes his eyes. “I cannot hear you.”

“Open your eyes, Galahad. How long has it been for you? Years. And…”

“So sorry…terminating the call.” Harry takes the glasses off and tosses them across the desk. So much for the loyalty of old friends.

 

Eggsy pushes his food around on his plate, although he does manage to wolf most of it down in record time. He continues to shift in his seat, conversing with Harry but looking at the clock every few moments.

“Do you have what they call a hot date, Eggsy? Or is my company that dull?” Harry finally says. He truly hopes it’s not the former.

“Nah, I’m not datin’ anyone,” Eggsy says immediately. “I’m sorry, Harry. Dinner was great. I just…I just can’t get Mum off my mind.”

“You should go see her. I can clean up here.”

“Are you sure?” Eggsy’s eyes light up, and then he frowns. “But I’m to look after you.”

“First of all, you are not a prisoner here. You do not need permission to leave. And I think I will be all right. I have ample security in place, and I promise to stay alert.”

“I won’t be late,” Eggsy promises, jumping to his feet. “And if anything happens…”

“You’ll be the first person I call,” Harry informs him. “Give my regards to your mother.”

“You sure you’re…”

“Out, or I will demote you,” Harry snaps. Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin and dashes out of the kitchen.

 

Eggsy stays later then he originally planned, and lets himself into the house after nine. He’s thankful that Harry ran him through all the security protocols at least ten times, or Eggsy knows he’d be in a steel cage on Harry’s front stoop. He relocks everything, entering his private security code to shut everything down for the night. He starts to tiptoe up the stairs, then sees a dim light coming from one of the front parlors.

Eggsy stands in the doorway of the room, unable to keep a smile off his face. For all his promises of alertness, Harry is fast asleep in an easy chair. His glasses are almost sliding off his nose, and a book is open on his lap. An empty sherry glass is on the table next to the chair.

“Sneaky little bugger…ya know it’s no alcohol with those meds,” Eggsy whispers. Harry’s in his favorite dressing gown, but Eggsy can see a beautiful pair of dark green pajamas underneath. Eggsy tiptoes over, hesitates, then removes the book from Harry’s lap. “Gorgeous,” Eggsy murmurs, allowing himself a long stare. No one would guess that Harry was in his fifties. He is fit and handsome and the stuff Eggy’s dreams are made of. Eggsy finally sighs and puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Hey. ‘arry. Wake up, old man.”

“What?” Harry’s eyes fly open and he shoves his glasses into place. “Oh, Eggsy. Home so soon?”

“Not as soon as I promised,” Eggsy admits. “Were ya sittin’ up waitin’ for me?” Eggsy has to admit, he loves the idea.

“Of course not. You’re an adult. You don’t need me waiting up for you,” Harry says. “But I am glad to see you home safe. I must have nodded off a few moments ago.”

“Must have,” Eggsy says. “M’gonna turn in now. You all right?”

“Of course. I’ll turn everything off down here. Good night.”

“Good night, ‘arry.” Eggsy trudges up the stairs, feeling as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

 

Harry has showered, dressed, and eaten breakfast by the time Eggsy appears downstairs. Harry’s on the phone in the kitchen, and nods at Eggsy. “Yes. A dozen eggs…well, better make it two. The usual vegetables. Milk.”

“That the grocer? They’re delivering?” Eggsy asks. Harry glares at him and nods again. “You need some actual biscuits around here. Ginger nuts and custard creams.”

“And if you would be so kind, some ginger nuts, custard creams…and Oreos. Thank you ever so much. We will be awaiting your ring.” Harry hangs up.

“Oreos?”

“I had a mission with some American agents. They brought some along.”

“I thought people like you only ate little cakes, with your pinky fingers up.” Eggsy makes himself some toast. 

Harry ignores him, making himself a cup of tea. “I never got to ask. How is your mother?”

“Good, thanks. She said to tell you hello. She wasn’t too happy that I took my hands to Dean. I told her my best mate woulda backed me up if something went wrong.” Eggsy raises his toast in Harry’s direction like a salute.

Harry swallows hard. “You…you told her I am your best mate?”

Eggsy suddenly looks like his toast has turned to sawdust. “Well, yeah, I guess I did. I…I thought we…was that wrong? If it was disrespectful or…”

“No. Not at all.” Harry meets Eggsy’s gaze. “I am very honored that you consider me such a good friend.” Eggsy turns pink and looks down at his toast. Harry pushes his chair back, and would swear he could hear the wood against the tile floor. “All right then. After you’re finished here, please put on your athletic clothes. It’s time for a bit of a lesson. Meet me downstairs.”

 

Harry’s waiting in front of a large cabinet when Eggsy arrives downstairs. “Another weapon for a gentleman’s arsenal. Obviously the chance does not always present itself, but if it does…” He opens the cabinet.

“Fuckin’ hell!” Eggsy breathes. 

“I am going to teach you how to fence.” He pulls something out and hands it to Eggsy.

“Is this a…a…”

“Foil,” Harry finishes for him. Sometimes it feels good to just teach. “The foil targets the torso only. An epee may hit anywhere on the body, and a sabre from the waist up. A foil is the easiest way to start.”

Eggsy swipes the foil through the air, lunging and pulling back. “Brilliant. Just like Errol Flynn, eh?” He whips the foil up in front of his own face.

Eggsy never ceases to surprise him. “Errol Flynn? I expected Jack Sparrow.”

Eggsy groans. “No, thanks. All Depp did was pretend to be Keith fucking Richards. Errol Flynn had CLASS.” Eggsy gives him a smirk. “Like you.” Harry gives him a partial bow.

“All right, then. We will start with the proper stance.” Harry picks up another foil and stands in the middle of the room. “After me.”

“Wait.” Eggsy sweeps the foil between them. “You just got out of HOSPITAL, ‘arry. You shouldn’t be doing something so strenuous.”

“I will be teaching. You’ll be doing the work. I promise if I’m tired, I’ll stop.”

“Bollocks,” Eggsy mutters.

“I saw that,” Harry reminds him, and Eggsy grins sheepishly. “Now.”

He begins the lesson, and of course Eggsy and fencing are a perfect fit. Eggsy has a natural grace, and he is eager to learn. He’s a bit overeager at first, but then calms down and begins to seriously pay attention to Harry’s instruction.

“Time for a break.” Harry goes to a small fridge in the corner and takes out two bottles of water. He tosses one in Eggsy’s direction without really looking, and Eggsy catches it. Even though Eggsy’s been working much harder, Harry has broken a sweat, and he holds the bottle to the back of his neck. Eggsy’s foil falls to the floor with a clatter, and Harry actually jumps at the sound. Excellent. 

“Fuck…this is harder than it looks,” Eggsy admits, taking a deep drink of water. 

“What else do you think?” Harry asks, and Eggsy smiles at him.

“I think I like it. I think I can’t wait until you’re well enough to really give it to me.” As soon as the words come out of Eggsy’s mouth, he looks as if he wants to take them back.

Harry decides to accept the words as Eggsy meant them, not how Harry wishes he meant them. “In due time, my boy.”

Eggsy guzzles his water until the bottle’s empty. “I’m fuckin’ hot.” Eggsy peels off his shirt and tosses it aside.

“Seems that you were overdue for a…” The words falter on Harry’s lip as he gets a good look at Eggsy’s back. For once he doesn’t focus on Eggsy’s beautiful body. All he can see is the healing welt on Eggsy’s back. “What the bloody hell is that?”

“What?” Eggsy twists himself and tries to look over his shoulder. “Nothing.”

“Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is ice. “What…is…that?”

“Just a burn, that’s all. It’s getting better.” Eggsy busies himself looking for a rubbish bin.

“When did this happen? Did Dean…”

“Nah, mate. It, uh, happened the day you got hurt. You came fallin’ out of the flames and all, and I went over and picked you up when you fell.” Eggsy runs his hands through his hair. “Lots of stuff in the air…guess some of it fell on my back.”

“Merlin said you were FINE.”

“I AM fine, ‘arry. Nothin’ to worry about.” Eggsy executes a perfect backflip. “See?”

Harry’s legs threaten to give out on him, and he stumbles to the closest wall. “Eggsy…”

“Harry!” Eggsy’s in front of him in an instant, holding his body weight so he doesn’t fall. 

“You could have been killed.”

“Aw, c’mon, ‘arry, don’t be overdramatic. You always tell me not to exaggerate.”

Harry closes his eyes, allowing himself to lean against Eggsy. “You should not…”

Eggsy pulls back. “Go ahead an’ tell me I shouldn’t fucking risk myself for you, Harry Hart. It’s my fuckin’ job.” He glares into Harry’s eyes. “You could barely walk, and you needed out of there.”

They stare at each other for a long moment. “Idiot,” Harry says finally, his voice clipped with anger. He cannot believe Eggsy basically rushed into an inferno to rescue him when he fell. Eggsy slowly releases Harry, who steps back. “I believe you were correct earlier. This was probably a bad idea. A very bad idea.” Harry walks backwards. “I’m going to clean up and lie down.” He hurries from the room before Eggsy can say anything else.

Harry closes his bedroom door and leans against it, legs shaking. He knows Eggsy is simply doing what he would have done for any other agent. But the idea that Eggsy rushed into danger simply to pick Harry up and carry him to safety? It wasn’t to be borne. Harry sheds his athletic clothes on the way to the shower adjoining his room, not even bothering to hang them up. He stands under the hot water for what seems like hours, and when he finally turns the water off, he hears what seems like a crowd roaring in his ears. When he turns the water on and off, he can tell the difference. Finally.

Harry crawls onto his bed, fully expecting to lay and stare at the ceiling. He curses himself for his reaction, he curses Eggsy for being a young fool, and curses Merlin for allowing Eggsy to rush in. It’s while he’s coming up with some new and creative names for Merlin that he falls asleep.

 

Harry awakens almost three hours later, nudged from sleep by an annoying ticking. At first he thinks “explosive,” then realizes it’s the clock on his nightstand. He slowly sits up and looks around the room. He drops a shoe, knocks on his wall, juggles a pair of cufflinks in his hand. It’s muffled, but he can definitely hear it all.

He dresses and hurries down the hall to Eggsy’s room, eager to find him and give him the good news. He freezes in the hallway, Eggsy’s voice loud and clear through the open door.

“Yeah, I know, Rox. But you didn’t HEAR him. He called me a fucking idiot. Was right pissed. Like I wasn’t supposed to go after him, you know? Like he didn’t teach me himself about leaving a fellow agent behind!” Harry slowly leans against the wall. “I’ll shout if I wanna fuckin’ shout, but it doesn’t matter anyway, remember? He can’t hear me. He never fucking hears me, thank God, or I don’t know what I’d do. I just…” When Eggsy speaks again, his voice is a bit lower. “I need out of this house. I sure as shite hopes he gets his hearing back, because I can’t be here with him any longer. Not like this.”

Harry creeps back to his room, opens and closes the door loudly, and makes a great deal of noise in the hallway. He knocks on the door, pretending to be surprised when he sees Eggsy on the phone. “Oh, I beg your pardon. If I could have a word when you’re through?”

“Of course,” Eggsy says. He’s lying on the bed wearing only his athletic pants.

“I’ll be downstairs.”

 

Eggsy slowly walks down the stairs he normally bounces down. He is still smarting from the anger on Harry’s face, the ice in his voice. Doesn’t Harry see that if he hurts, it hurts Eggsy? Eggsy wishes he could make Harry understand without giving anything away.

As Eggsy walks by the front door, the bell rings. “Eggsy, are you down here? Could you answer that? It’s the grocer’s boy, I’m sure,” a voice calls from the study. “They will bill me, so you don’t need money.”

“Got it!” Eggsy yells back. He undoes the locks and temporarily shuts down the security system. “Hey there, mate.”

“Hello,” the young man says, giving Eggsy the once over. Eggsy unconsciously flexes his biceps. “Haven’t see YOU here before. His lordship likes ‘em young, does he?”

“His lordship likes a bit of rough, too. Want me to show you, or want to just give me the goods?” Eggsy snarls. 

The man puts his hands up. “Peace, mate, nothing meant. Here ya go.” He hands Eggsy a box and two bags. “Have a good one.”

“I will when I see the back of you.” Eggsy slams the door and resets everything.

Harry quickly steps out of his study. “Everything all right?” He follows Eggsy to the kitchen.

“Fine. Grocer’s boy is a right prick, that’s all,” Eggsy grumbles. He puts the box and bags on the table and starts to put things away. “Made it sound like…” He looks at Harry and does a double-take. “Your glasses.”

“I don’t need them,” Harry says with a grin. “I believe my hearing is probably at about seventy-five percent.”

“That’s fabulous, ‘arry!” Eggsy beams. 

“Yes. So, I don’t believe I’ll be needing your services any longer. You may return home at your leisure.”

“So…you’re kicking me out, then?” Eggsy leans against a counter, thankful for its strength. It’s so difficult being with Harry in such a small space all the time, but at the same time he loved the constant contact.

“Of course not. You’re welcome as long as you wish to stay.” Harry looks confused, which confuses Eggsy. “I figured you’d be happy to get away from an old man with the silver spoon situation you so love to bring up.”

“You do have that,” Eggsy agrees. “But…well…I at least want to stay until tomorrow. But my mates did call…wanted me to go out tonight. Is that a problem?”

“I told you, Eggsy, you’re not a prisoner here. I obviously get along without you every other time.”

The meaning of Harry’s words hits Eggsy like a pile of bricks. “Right. So…I won’t be here for dinner and all.”

“Right,” Harry echoes, busying himself in the fridge.

“Right,” Eggsy whispers. “I’ll just go clean up.”

 

Harry stays up until eleven, when he finally admits to himself that Eggsy is out somewhere having a good time and not interested in coming home any time soon. Harry’s seen some of the places Eggsy enjoys spending time in, and there are more than enough pretty young things to keep Eggsy occupied. None of his friends are married or even have serious girlfriends, so they’d definitely be good wingmen for Eggsy’s conquests.

Harry takes his time preparing for bed, finally climbing between the covers and staring at the ceiling he cannot see. Normally this is a time when he mentally replays his day, but all he can think about now is Eggsy. Eggsy, who dove into fire for him. Eggsy, who wants nothing more than to get away from him. It’s nothing new for him to fall asleep with Eggsy on his mind.

 

“‘arry. ‘arry! GALAHAD. Wake up for fuck’s sake!”

Harry sits upright, one hand in a fist, the other holding a knife. “Eggsy!” The knife swishes through the air before Harry can even see straight.

“Jesus!” Eggsy gasps. He turns on the light and Harry blinks up at him. Eggsy is only wearing his pajama pants, and he’s carrying a gun. “Harry. It’s me. It’s Eggsy. It’s Tristan. Just…put the knife down. Put it down.”

Harry realizes he’s panting for breath, and his shirt is soaked through. He tosses the knife on the bed and pulls the shirt over his head. He needs to cool down. “I’m sorry. So sorry. What…why…” Harry focuses on the gun in Eggsy’s hand, then looks at the clock. Three a.m.

“You sleep with a knife,” Eggsy says.

“You sleep with a gun,” Harry retorts shakily.

“You were screamin’.” Eggsy slowly approaches the bed and sits down next to Harry. “Screamin’ my name. Never…never heard you sound like that. Scared. I thought someone…I thought something was wrong.” Eggsy places the gun on Harry’s nightstand. “Woke me up.”

“Oh.” Harry runs his hands through his hair. “Just a dream.”

“A nightmare, sounds like,” Eggsy corrects. “Want to tell me about it?”

Harry doesn’t, but Eggsy’s eyes are full of concern and worry. “There was a fire. You ran into it on purpose, away from me. Your whole body was on fire and I couldn’t get to you. You were burning alive…” Harry actually buries his head in his hands.

“I assure you that I did NOT run into that fire, on purpose, away from you,” Eggsy says gently. “You know I was runnin’ TO you. And why wouldn’t I?” Harry hears Eggsy take a ragged breath. “It’s like I told you. No one messes with the people I love.” Harry slowly raises his head to see Eggsy biting at his bottom lip. “Maybe I’m just an idiot, like you said, but when I saw you…I thought you were dead. I thought you’d gone up in that explosion, and when I saw you, I had to come get you. I swear I didn’t even FEEL that burning shite hit my back, okay? I promise.”

“I believe you,” Harry whispers. “And I am sorry I called you an idiot, Eggsy. That was uncalled for. I just was so disturbed that you would risk your life for me. I’m not worthy…”

“Please do not finish that sentence,” Eggsy says firmly, and Harry shuts his mouth. Eggsy looks at him for a long moment, takes a deep breath, and says, “And please do not hit me or stab me with that knife.” 

Harry barely has time to breathe before Eggsy’s leaning in and his mouth meets Harry’s. The kiss is innocent and quick, Eggsy pulling back to look at Harry’s face. When he realizes that Harry isn’t going to hit him OR stab him, he kisses Harry again. One of his hands leans on Harry’s thigh, while the other moves to cup the back of Harry’s head. He’s kissing you kiss him BACK you old fool! Harry’s brain orders, and Harry finally gives in. He puts his hands on Eggsy’s arms, thumbs gently kneading at the strong muscles. Eggsy sighs against him, and Harry feels him jump when he lets his tongue touch Eggsy’s. The sigh turns into a moan, and Harry’s hands grip tighter at the sound. 

Eggsy finally pulls back, keeping his forehead against Harry’s. He opens his mouth to speak, but it’s Harry who manages the first words. “Fuck ME,” Harry whispers. Eggsy gasps, then starts to chuckle. 

“And you tell me I’M full of surprises.” He beams at Harry, a smile that goes right to Harry’s groin. He stands up, letting Harry’s hand slide down his arm. He twines his fingers with Harry’s. “Things have gotten interesting and odd and scary and good, and I think that’s a good place to stop at three a.m.” 

“Agreed,” Harry manages.

“Please come get me if the dream comes back,” Eggsy says seriously, and Harry nods. “See you at breakfast?” Harry nods again. “Good night, ‘arry.” Eggsy retrieves his gun and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

 

Harry’s mind is racing, and even with all of the psychological techniques he’s learned over the years, he is unable to calm himself enough to sleep. He decides to break things down, bit by bit.

Eggsy apparently cares about him as more than a mentor. He rushed into danger to save him, which is the job of any agent, but from the way Eggsy talks about it, he never thought twice. He NEEDED to save Harry. “No one messes with the people I love,” he’d said. Did that mean he loves Harry? 

Eggsy is young and beautiful. He probably does not want to be tied down to one person. Definitely not a person who is decades older than he and very set in his ways. However, Eggsy initiated the kiss. So he’s physically attracted to Harry.

But perhaps he simply wanted to soothe Harry, to calm him down after his nightmare. Perhaps it’s the way he would have soothed a wounded animal, carefully approaching and doing whatever it took to settle the animal’s nerves.

“I am no animal,” Harry says aloud, and winces at the foolishness of his words. 

But still he cannot sleep.

 

Harry finally pulls himself out of bed at half-past six. He puts on a clean shirt and his dressing gown, then heads downstairs. He’s surprised to not only hear music, but to smell bacon cooking. He slips into the shadows of the corridor near the kitchen, peeking around the corner. He just knows the kitchen is probably a disaster. 

Eggsy is standing in front of the stove, a towel tucked into the waist of his pajama pants. The music is coming from his phone, which is propped against the sugar container. Eggsy is singing along with the music, and Harry is shocked at how good his voice is. Yet another surprise.

“You know I want your love, your love was handmade for somebody like me…come on now follow my lead, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don’t mind me, say boy, let’s not talk too much grab on my waist and put that body on me…” Eggsy shimmies his hips in time with the music, and Harry’s knees actually go weak. He forces himself to look away from Eggsy and is pleased to see the kitchen is still (mostly) immaculate.

“Good morning.” Harry feels it’s time to announce his presence.

“Morning, ‘arry!” Eggsy says, obviously startled. He turns off the music.

“What’s all this?” Harry looks at the table, which is set along with juice and tea.

“Well, I figured I owed you somethin’, seein’ as how I practically molested you last night,” Eggsy says quickly. “I’m not too bad in the kitchen…Mum worked a lot of nights and I learned to take care of things. If this tailor thing doesn’t work out, maybe I could become a chef, eh?” Eggsy’s cheeks are pink but he keeps talking. “Rox gave me this omelet recipe a while back…it’s amazin’ and I think you’ll like it. I made it with egg whites and veggies, you know, healthy. Good thing that fuckin’ grocer boy brought the stuff yesterday.” Eggsy starts putting food on plates. “I’m just glad to see you obviously fell back asleep. I mean, I’ve been up since then…couldn’t get winks if my life depended on it. It was silly, you know, just a kiss and everything. I’ve kissed a few blokes in my life, don’t know about you.” Eggsy continues to blabber as he puts the plates on the table. “So, yeah, consider this an apology an’ all. Glad whatever I did made you feel better. You know, like medicinal or somethin’.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, just stands in the doorway and watches Eggsy work. He’s always been a quick study, and it doesn’t take long for Harry to realize that Eggsy is nervous and afraid. Afraid of rejection. He’s putting on the tough guy “kissed a few blokes” act because he’s afraid he’s just another “bloke” to Harry. So Harry’s initial instinct was right.

“Dig in, then.” Eggsy motions to the table, waiting for Harry to sit.

Harry slowly walks over, his eyes never leaving Eggsy’s face. Eggsy blushes and looks around the room before meeting Harry’s gaze. Harry whips the towel from Eggsy’s waist, puts it behind Eggsy’s neck, and pulls him in for a kiss. This kiss is 100% different from Eggsy’s kiss the night before. Harry is in complete control, his lips teasing at Eggsy’s mouth until he lets Harry in. Harry slowly rolls his body until Eggsy is pressed against the sink, their mouths never parting. Eggsy’s hands fist in the belt of Harry’s dressing gown. When Harry finally allows him to gasp for air, it’s only to allow his lips to slide down to the well-defined lines of Eggsy’s jaw. He plants a kiss on Eggsy’s chin, then pulls back to look at him. Eggsy’s hands refuse to release his belt. “Does that seem like the kiss of someone you “molested”? Does that seem like someone who only took your kiss for medicinal purposes last night? Or shall I say, this morning?”

“No,” Eggsy whispers, his lips stealing down Harry’s neck to plant a kiss behind Harry’s ear.

“You will be the absolutely death of me,” Harry growls, and Eggsy actually shivers. Harry files that away for later. “I suggest the following plan. We eat your delicious-smelling breakfast, and talk while we eat…as long as you can do it without your mouth being full.” That earns a pinch in his side. “Then we will shower and dress and see where the day leads us.”

“Sounds good,” Eggsy murmurs, his eyes wide and dark.

“I only ask one thing from you, Eggsy.” Harry places a hand on Eggsy’s chest and forces himself to step away. “I realize that in our profession, secrets are a way of life. Between us, with whatever this is, there can be no secrets. Total honesty is the only thing I will accept. And I vow to be completely honest with you. I will hold nothing back.”

Eggsy pauses. Harry figures he is worried about his less than honorable past. “I will always be honest with you, ‘arry. I fuckin’ swear it on my mum’s life.”

“There’s no need for all that,” Harry says, but he smiles at him. “Now. I’m starving.” They sit down and begin to eat. “Already I’ve found you to be dishonest.”

“I didn’t say nothing!” Eggsy exclaims.

“You have never once mentioned your fondness for the culinary arts. You’ve allowed me to barely get by in the kitchen, while you’ve been capable of all this.” Harry points to his plate. “This is excellent.”

“It’s just breakfast,” Eggsy says modestly. “It’s one of the cheapest meals, you know? Easy to throw together. I did make my mum a cake for her birthday once. Layers were a bit crooked though…most of it ended up on the floor when I tried to frost it cuz I didn’t let it cool all the way.” He shrugs.

“Well, if you would like to help with any other meals, I wish you would,” Harry tells him, and Eggsy nods.

They eat in silence for a few moments before Eggsy says, “I have a lot of questions, but I’m not sure where to start.”

“I feel the same. I don’t wish this to sound like an interrogation.” Harry sips at his tea. “Why don’t we take turns, that way it’s a conversation instead of an inquisition?”

“Sounds good.” Eggsy points his fork at Harry. “Age before beauty.”

“Brat,” Harry says, and Eggsy laughs. “Have you been…intimate…with another man before?”

“Blimey, ‘arry, don’t hold back, just go for the kill,” Eggsy says with a weak chuckle.

Harry reaches over and takes his hand. “Eggsy, I am exactly the same person I was before last night. Your best mate?”

“Right.” Eggsy lets his thumb run across Harry’s hand. “Sorry. If yer askin’ if I ever fucked another guy an’ all that, the answer’s yes. If yer askin’ if I ever did it with someone I had actual feelings for, the answer’s no.” Eggsy looks down at his plate. “Never felt anything before like I feel for you.” 

Harry almost chokes on his bacon. When he manages to contain himself, he says, “The princess…”

“Yeah, Tilde. She’s gorgeous, of course, an’ sweet and everythin’ good, but I just kept feelin’ something was wrong. I couldn’t give her all of me, ya know, and I’m not talkin’ about Kingsman. There was a part of me lookin’ for someone else.”

“It was noble of you to discontinue your relationship, then,” Harry says. One secret he WILL keep is how relieved he was when he heard that Eggsy had stopped seeing Tilde. “Now. Your question.”

“I’ll just ask you what you asked me. I honestly didn’t expect you to be someone who liked cock…I mean…” Eggsy actually looks horrified.

“I actually like cock very much,” Harry says calmly, cutting into his last big of eggs.

“You don’t know how fuckin’ hot you sound talkin’ like that,” Eggsy blurts out.

“Really? Interesting. I will put that to better use at another time,” Harry says with a sly smile, and Eggsy groans. “But back to the question. I’ve been in a few discreet relationships with men, but they have not lasted more than a few months. Of course I’ve been unable to give many details regarding my line of work, and most people do not like their significant other disappearing for months at a time. I’ve also had some brief encounters while in the field…I suppose it’s what can happen in a line of work with mainly male employees.” Harry sighs and pushes his plate away. “I was engaged once. When I was about your age.” Eggsy drops his fork. “Yes. Believe it or not, I was ready to do my duty, settle down, start a family. But as you said, I could not give this fine young woman all of me, and it was best for her that I end things. It was the cause of the falling out between myself and my sister. The woman in question was her best friend.”

“And where is she now?”

“Happily married with three children. I ran into her last year, and we were able to chat amiably.” 

“That’s good,” Eggsy says. “There’s more bacon.”

“Heavens no. I could not eat another bite, although it was delicious. I could use more tea, though.” Eggsy jumps up, and once Harry’s cup is full, he continues. “My turn. You keep mentioning the grocer’s boy. What happened?”

Eggsy blinks at him. “Didn’t see THAT coming. Twas nothing’, really.” Harry raises an eyebrow. “All right, I know, honesty. I answered the door, and yeah, I was just in my trousers with no shirt. He gives me the once over and says something’ about “his lordship likin’ ‘em young.” I didn’t like what he was hintin’ at.”

“Which part, Eggsy? That you were too young for me? That I liked men?”

“Well, the part that he thought I was too young for you, and that he seemed to know well enough what you might like,” Eggsy blurts out. “So I told him you liked a bit of rough, and that if he wanted I’d show him just how rough, and he got out right quick after that.”

Harry’s mouth twitches and he fights to keep a straight face. “Your jealousy is incredibly attractive. I assure you that I have never done ANYTHING with the grocer’s boy except to say thank you and have a nice day. I will address the “bit of rough” at another time.”

“That list of things you’re filing away for another time is gettin’ long,” Eggsy points out, and Harry does chuckle at that. 

“I do appreciate that you didn’t lay hands on him. I have a good relationship with that particular establishment.” 

“You’re welcome,” Eggsy says proudly. 

“Please ask your question, because I have another one ready,” Harry says, and Eggsy motions for him to continue. “Do you agree with him? Do you feel I am too old for you?”

“Fuck, no!” Eggsy exclaims. “I think ya have a concussion, ‘arry, because you’re talkin’ crazy. You’re a proper gentleman, and everything smart and all. You’re strong and fit and you see things and know things. I’m not even gonna start on how you LOOK, because I try very hard not to focus on that all the fucking time I’m with you. You’re not too old for me. I’m too young for you.”

“Isn’t it the same thing?” Harry asks, although his heart is doing gymnastics in his chest. Eggsy thinks this much of him?

“Of course not. I’m a step down for you, ‘arry, and you know it. I’m not just talking birth and education. People will judge you because of me, and honestly, ‘arry, am I worth all that?”

“Stop talking,” Harry barks, and Eggsy does. “Eggsy, very few people are allowed access to the inner sanctum of my life. Very few people know I have a sister. You know. Merlin knows. Maybe one or two others. Anyone I allow into my private life is worth the time it takes to get to know them. And anyone that special would only see that I care about you very much, and that you are worth ten of me. Is that understood? I do not want you to put yourself down this way any longer.” Eggsy nods. “I feel this will continue to be an issue between us for some time. You will think you’re too young for me, I will feel too old for you. We cannot really control that. But what we CAN control is how much of an issue it becomes. I hope that if I continue to tell you how special you are, one day you’ll believe it.”

Eggsy does not speak, but gets up and starts clearing the table. Once everything is stacked in the sink, he comes over to Harry’s chair. “Shove back a bit,” he says, and Harry obeys. Eggsy drapes himself in Harry’s lap, hands twined behind Harry’s neck. “I have one problem with that whole sermon. I am NOT worth ten of you.” Harry opens his mouth to protest and Eggsy quickly kisses him. “But we’ll address that another time, won’t we?”

Harry chuckles, letting his hand slide down Eggsy’s back and up again. “Yes. Add that to our list.”


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

 

Harry finally pushes Eggsy from his lap and sends him off to get dressed. He gets up once he hears Eggsy’s thundering steps above him. No need to have THAT sort of distraction when he’s trying to get himself moving. 

As Harry enters his bedroom, he realizes he hasn’t stopped smiling since Eggsy vacated his lap. He’s read in books about “lovesick fools,” and he is fairly certain he now falls under that heading. Harry takes his time showering and shaving. He knows they aren’t going anywhere, and Eggsy’s seen him at his absolutely worst, but it suddenly matters how he looks. 

Harry’s shirtless, wearing a pair of casual grey trousers and pawing through his closet for his favorite black shirt, when a beeping starts from the nightstand. “Fuck,” Harry sighs. He really should have been expecting this. He picks up the tiny computer and flips it open. “Good morning, Merlin.”

“Galahad. How are you?”

“Much improved, thank you. I feel my hearing should be back to normal by the end of the week.”

“Excellent. Excellent.” His old friend stares at him. “Are you certain you’re all right?”

“Quite. Why do you ask?” Harry returns to his closet, computer in one hand. He sighs as he realizes the shirt is in the laundry. He finds a deep green shirt he’d forgotten he owns, and tugs that on.

“Because you look…happy.” Merlin looks at him suspiciously.

“Excuse the fuck out of me, Merlin, but I believe I do earn that right now and then,” Harry shoots back. 

“That boy is a completely bad influence on you,” Merlin says, and Harry’s grin broadens as he realizes he does sound exactly like Eggsy. “Is that it, then? Did you finally get your abnormally large head out of your abnormally tight arse?”

“As a matter of fact, I believe I did, thank you for asking.” 

“Well, it’s about bloody time. Good for you,” Merlin says, and he sounds sincere.

Harry nods his thanks and takes a deep breath. “Merlin, I must ask a favor of you.”

“Go on.”

“You know that I’ve always placed Kingsman above everything in my personal life,” Harry begins, and Merlin nods. “I realize that I should more than likely report to HQ within the next few days, as my hearing has improved. Is there any way…do you think you would be able to…” Harry cannot get the words out. He has never asked Merlin to do anything immoral, and asking him for something like this comes quite close.

“I hear it in your voice, Galahad,” Merlin says sternly, and Harry blinks in confusion. “You have quite the head cold, don’t you? Up all night vomiting, you say?”

“I couldn’t sleep after three a.m.,” he says truthfully.

“There’s a bit of something going around. I’m shocked you’re even out of bed. You look like something’s run you over.”

“I’m fine, I’m sure,” Harry says, coughing.

“I’ll contact Medical and have them send something over. In the meantime, I advise bed rest. A LOT of bed rest. We should probably quarantine Tristan as well. Heaven knows what he’s picked up from you. I’ll check on you in four or five days, but I don’t expect to see you for a week. Understood?”

“I appreciate your concern.”

“I assure you it is nothing personal. I am only looking out for the welfare of our other agents,” Merlin says, and barely winks. “Before I sign off, may I remind you of your age?”

“Shut up,” Harry snarls and disconnects the call.

Harry’s barely out of his bedroom when he connects with a mass of force. His hands flail until they connect with Eggsy’s waist. “Are you all right?” Eggsy gasps

“Quite,” Harry answers. “Are you?”

“Truth, ‘arry,” Eggsy snaps, running his hands over Harry’s back and shoulders before cupping Harry’s chin in his hand. His blue eyes are worried as they search Harry’s face. “Look at me.”

“Eggsy, whatever are you on about?” Harry asks, although his eyes flutter shut and he leans his face into Eggsy’s touch.

“Fuckin’ hell, you’re about to pass out!” Eggsy wraps himself around Harry. “Hold on to me.”

“Only too happy to oblige,” Harry says, his hands sneaking down to grab at Eggsy’s very appealing backside.

“’arry!” Eggsy shoves him away. “I just got a message from HQ, stating I’m to stay here and look after you because you’re too ill to return for the next week. I’m to check in with them if I notice your condition worsening. When I left you on the chair, you were fine!”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry says fondly. “I’m terribly sorry. Blame Merlin for that one. I assure you that I am not ill in the slightest.” Eggsy tilts his head and looks at him skeptically. “I…I asked him for a few extra days. For us. Alone. He decided a serious illness was the best route. I did not realize he’d have to make it so official. I would have warned you.”

“Christ.” Eggsy wipes a hand over his face. “All right, then.” He draws his hands down Harry’s chest, smoothing out his shirt. “Wait a mo’…you’re tellin’ me you asked Merlin to lie for you?”

“For us,” Harry corrects, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “Unless you’d rather be back in the field. I could ask him to…”

“Fuck no.” Eggsy gives him a passionate kiss. “This is the only place I wanna be as long as you want me here. I just can’t believe you…”

“Our time is precious, Eggsy,” Harry reminds him. “I wanted some uninterrupted…”

“If anyone interrupts us, I’m fuckin slicin’ ‘em to pieces, got it?” Eggsy’s practically crawling up Harry’s body as he presses him against the wall. “Can’t believe you…so, Merlin KNOWS?”

“He’s always known. Clever bastard. Saw it before I did. Apparently I look at you “as if he hung the damned moon,” in his words.” Harry welcomes Eggsy’s embrace and fists his hands in Eggsy’s shirt. 

Eggsy snorts against Harry’s neck. “Sounds like Roxy. She told me that when you come in the room, my face lights up like the sun. Took everything I had to learn to put on a straight face after that.”

“Ah, that explains it. Lately you’ve looked rather constipated whenever I greet you.”

“Fuck off.” Eggsy gives him a shove and pulls back. “Wow. I like this shirt on you, ‘arry.”

“Really? It’s terribly old. Not even sure where it’s from.”

“Rather casual for you, but I love it. My favorite part is this.” Eggsy runs a finger along the vee of the neck. “Just a bit of chest peeking out? Love it.”

Harry clears his throat. “Is that so?” He’d wondered if the style of the shirt was a bit too young for him.

“Fuck, ‘arry, when we’d go to the pub after work, and you’d “go casual” and take the tie off and unbutton a button or two? About did me in.” Eggsy slowly leans in and places a very tender kiss just above the point of the vee. “Been wantin’ to do that for fuckin’ EVER.”

“Feel free to do that anytime the impulse strikes you,” Harry gasps.

“Mmm,” Eggsy mumbles, pressing his warm cheek to the same spot. “Now that I’m sure yer not dyin’ or anythin’ can we get downstairs an’ actually sit down?”

“Of course.” Harry presses a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s still-damp head, inhaling the scent of his cheap shampoo. 

Eggsy smiles up at him. “Wouldn’t want you to tire out standin’ here, old man.”

Harry swipes at Eggsy’s arse, but he dances out of the way. “Why don’t you go down to the television room? I’ll get us something to drink.”

“All right.” Eggsy takes the steps two at a time.

“A gentleman does not gallop,” Harry calls after him, following at a more sedate pace.

“A gentleman does not yell down the stairs,” Eggsy calls back. Harry chuckles and heads for the kitchen.

Harry pours them each a glass of juice and stares into space, container in hand. He was amazed at Eggsy’s concern for him. He’d come running as soon as he’d heard the words “Harry” and “ill.” Harry would definitely have to chastise Merlin for his lack of tact. His boy shouldn’t…

Harry’s eyes widen at the thought, and he almost pours juice on his feet. His boy?

 

“Oi, ‘arry, you ever comin’ in here?” Eggsy yells. “A gentleman is never late!” He adds as an afterthought. He’s sprawled against one of the most comfortable sofas on the planet, shoes kicked to the floor. He often thinks of Harry’s house as dark and old and uncomfortable, but this room is definitely the best part of the downstairs. The room is bright, the telly is large, and the chairs and sofa are plush and inviting. He picks up the remote and starts flipping through the channels. “Ah, yes. Bril.” He rolls over and sits up, one foot tucked under the other knee.

He’s laughing out loud when Harry finally returns with two glasses of juice. He has an odd look on his face, but Eggsy decides not to ask. “What in the name of all that’s holy has you cackling like a fool in here?” Harry carefully puts the glasses on coasters.

“It’s TOWIE, mate, and this…aw fuck.” Eggsy rubs at his eyes. “They’ve got me fuckin’ CRYIN’.”

“TOWIE?” Harry repeats, sitting down next to Eggsy.

“TOWIE. You cannot possibly tell me you’ve never heard of “The Only Way is Essex,” ‘arry,” Eggsy says, but by the look on Harry’s face, it’s the truth. “Okay, so it’s this reality show, right, except the people are all pleb as FUCK. Make me look like the fuckin’ Prince of Wales.”

“Indeed.” Harry looks at the television.

“It’s…it’s just funny, that’s all.” Eggsy scrambles for the remote. “Here. Put on what you like.”

“Eggsy, wait.” Harry puts a hand on his arm. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No, I just…sometimes I feel like…we don’t see things the same way.” Eggsy can’t put it into words. “We are very different.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want someone exactly like myself, now, would I? Life would be quite boring,” Harry says with a straight face, but he pinches Eggsy’s knee. “There is no requirement that we have the same interests. If this makes you laugh, I want you to watch it.”

“Another time,” Eggsy says. “I won’t make you watch this, you don’t take me to the ballet.”

“I am not overly fond of the ballet,” Harry says, but he takes the remote. “So I can promise you that it is very unlikely we will ever go.”

“Good,” Eggsy says, sipping at his juice. “Hey, wait! Go back.” Harry turns back a few channels. “Yes.”

Harry stares at the television for a moment. “Are you sure?” A line of dogs trot across the screen. 

“Yes. They’re adorable,” Eggsy says. “The Westminster is the best. And I can watch this with you. Can’t watch this with my mates. They’ll think I’m daft.”

“All right.” Harry puts down the remote. “If you’re sure.” 

“I am. And it’s like in JB’s memory, you know?” Eggsy sighs. “Although I think these mutts are probably smart enough not to run into traffic and get hit.”

“As you well know, Eggsy, pedigree does not mean intelligence.”

Eggsy pauses for a split second, then pushes Harry back into the cushions. He picks up Harry’s arm and moves it until he’s pressed along Harry’s side, Harry’s arm down around him. He twines his fingers with Harry’s and pulls him close. “Thanks for lookin’ out for me.” He kisses the back of Harry’s hand.

“Of course,” Harry replies, his voice a rumble in his chest that echoes through Eggsy’s head. 

Eggsy sighs happily. He watches the dogs trot around the arena, and feels a kinship towards them. He knows he’s acting like a lovesick puppy around Harry, but he cannot help it. He’s can act as tough as he wants, but one word from Harry would probably have him on the floor begging for a treat. The naughty implications of that thought jump to his groin, and he starts to snicker against Harry’s shirt.

“I’ve never thought Dalmatians were particularly comical, although I suppose you could think about the fact that they’ve been the focus of animated films,” Harry says, obviously confused.

“It’s not the dogs. Forget it,” Eggsy says, looking up at Harry. “Did you ever have a dog?”

“Before Mr. Pickles? Yes. We had one when I was a teenager. Sweet creature.”

“I didn’t have one, obviously. Always liked them, though. We could barely get food for ourselves, so there was no way Mum would have said yes.” Eggsy frowns and stiffens a bit. “An’ there was no way I was bringing somethin’ else into the house for Dean to beat the shite out of. No dog deserves that.”

“You didn’t deserve that, Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is clipped and cold, the tone that Eggsy has come to associate with any conversation regarding Dean. 

Eggsy sits up. “Well, I was a smartmouth, if you can imagine. And I didn’t exactly behave.”

“No one deserves it, and you most of all. You did nothing wrong. You were a boy in special circumstances, and…”

“You know about my past, ‘arry. Please don’t keep tryin’ to make me sound like somethin’ I’m not,” Eggsy interrupts. “You know about the drugs. You know about the thefts an’ all that.”

“You’re not the only person who’s ever done any of those things,” Harry points out. “You needed to EAT.”

“Did I need to fuck to eat? Probably not, but I did it anyway. Did you know THAT?” Eggsy says before he thinks. Harry’s eyes never leave his face as he reaches over to mute the television. “Fuck. FUCK.” Eggsy smacks himself in the forehead and shuts his eyes. Harry grabs his hand.

“Eggsy.”

“Don’t,” Eggsy pleads. “Just…let me go.”

“Look at me, Eggsy. Look. At. Me.” 

Eggsy cannot help himself. When Harry uses that tone, he obeys immediately. The last thing he wants is to see the look he’s sure is on Harry’s face, but he opens his eyes. Harry doesn’t look judgmental, or pitying, or angry. His face is devoid of emotion, but his eyes are kind and caring. “It was only one time, like for a fortnight or so,” Eggsy whispers. “Mum lost her job, boss was a prick who kept trying to get up her skirt. Dean woulda flipped, so she kept looking for work. I found a way to still bring money in an’ he thought it was hers. She doesn’t know how I got it, though…told her I was working construction.” Eggsy picks at a cushion. “Hated it, but it did what it was supposed to.”

“How old were you?”

“Sixteen,” Eggsy says.

“My God,” Harry whispers, grabbing Eggsy’s hand. 

“Never fucked anyone, or let them fuck me.” Suddenly it seems important that Harry knows this. “They got me mouth or hand, that was it. I swear.”

“Eggsy.” Harry pulls him close. “My dear Eggsy. I believe you. You don’t need to keep talking about it. You did what needed done, and it’s in the past. You know the sort of things I’ve had to do as a Kingsman.”

“That was your JOB, though,” Eggsy says, holding on for dear life. Harry is warm and strong and most of all, he’s not running away.

“And taking care of your mother was YOUR job,” Harry points out.

“Ya see why I think I’m not good enough for you?” Eggsy says to Harry’s shoulder. “One day you’ll wake up and look at me and see that you’ve wasted time on a fucking RENTBOY, and…”

“And one day you’ll wake up and look at me and see you’ve wasted time on a fucking old man who is three steps from the grave,” Harry snaps, grabbing Eggsy by the shoulders and pushing him back. “Who you were isn’t who you ARE. Who you ARE is an amazing, gorgeous, brave, generous human being. And I am not the only person who thinks so.” 

Eggsy stares at Harry. His dark eyes are angry, but Eggsy knows he’s not really angry with him. He’s angry at the situation, at the things Eggsy was required to do at the time. “Someone else thinks I’m gorgeous, then?” Eggsy says with a tiny smile.

“They can think it all they like,” Harry says. He tugs at Eggsy, maneuvering legs and arms until Eggsy is seated next to him on the sofa, wrapped in his arms, his legs draped across Harry’s lap. “But if anyone thinks they might act on it, I will not be responsible for my actions.”

“Oh really?” A spark ignites in Eggsy’s stomach. “Jealous?” He runs a hand up Harry’s chest, across his neck, and through his hair, ruffling the perfect locks.

“Possessive. I have a very serious problem with people touching any of the beautiful things I own. And while I will never own you, and do not wish to, I do consider you beautiful. And I consider you mine.” Harry gives Eggsy a very deep, very passionate, and very thorough kiss. “And are you mine, Eggsy?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things finally get naughty.

SEVEN

 

Eggsy allows the kiss to continue, then gently pushes Harry away. “I would love to be yours,” he murmurs against Harry’s lips, “But there’s one problem.”

“Oh?” Harry says, frowning slightly.

Eggsy slides his body until he’s on Harry’s lap, straddling his waist. “I’m quite the possessive type as well. What if I want YOU to be MINE?” He dips his head and licks the skin around the vee-shaped outline of Harry’s shirt.

“Eggsy,” Harry moans, one hand coming up to grab at Eggsy’s hair.

“Ah, you like that, ‘arry? Like the idea of me fuckin’ OWNING you?” Eggsy rolls his hips, feeling the pressure of his dick against his jeans. Harry sits up a little straighter, his hands resting on Eggsy’s hips. He holds Eggsy in place, tongue working its way down behind Eggsy’s left ear. 

“You could try,” Harry says pleasantly, his voice a hiss in Eggsy’s ear. “But I assure you I will fight you ever step of the way.”

“Fuck ME,” Eggsy groans. His ears are an incredibly sensitive spot, and he’s fighting to keep Harry from finding that out. Of course it’s a fight he’s probably going to lose fairly soon.

“And I know from experience that you are a boy that enjoys a good fight.” Harry swirls his tongue down Eggsy’s neck, and Eggsy shivers. Harry slowly begins to slide his hands under the back of Eggsy’s shirt.

“Aw, Christ, finally,” Eggsy whimpers, hips thrusting against Harry. Harry stops moving. “The fuck, ‘arry?”

“What…what do you mean?” 

Harry pulls back a bit. Eggsy studies his face and loves what he sees. Flushed cheeks, red lips, eyes wide and dark. “I just…been thinkin’ about your hands on my skin for fuckin’ AGES. And now we’re finally getting’ to it, and ya stopped.”

“My apologies.” Harry gives Eggsy the very gentlest of kisses, an action that surprises Eggsy into immobility. But then he realizes that Harry’s hands are ghosting across his back in time with his tongue and lips, and suddenly his jeans are at least two sizes smaller. 

Eggsy realizes he’s just sitting on Harry’s lap panting for breath. He slowly leans in and kisses the smooth skin of Harry’s cheek. He slowly kisses down to the tender spot where Harry’s neck meets his shoulder. “Really would love to leave my mark right about here.” He nips but not hard enough to mar the skin.

“Really would love for you to do it, but perhaps somewhere a little more discreet,” Harry murmurs. “A gentleman…”

“A gentleman ain’t got love bites, got it,” Eggsy grumbles. For fuck’s sake, how is Harry still talking? Eggsy can barely put three words together.

“So, my boy, you’ve been craving my hands, have you?” Harry asks in a low voice, tongue flicking out against Eggsy’s earlobe.

“Fuck yeah, and you go…aw fuck…showin’ ‘em off all the time. This is how you hold a gun. This is how you disable an alarm. This is how…God…” Eggsy shudders as Harry’s warm fingers find his nipples.

“Finish your sentence.” Harry pulls back to look him in the eye.

Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut, hands moving up to grab Harry’s shirt by its sleeves. “This is how you…make a martini. And then you…wear gloves. Fuckin’ leather gloves and…” Eggsy realizes he is actually riding Harry’s lap.

“So all the time I’ve been trying to concentrate on teaching you the skills needed to stay alive, you’ve been fantasizing about my hands?” Harry asks sternly. His hands stop moving and Eggsy whimpers.

“I…no…yeah…I…”

Harry slowly smiles. “Well, your control is commendable. I never guessed a thing. Of course, perhaps that’s because every time I was trying to teach you said skills, I was imagining how good your skin would taste.” Harry yanks aside the neck of Eggsy’s shirt and bites down on Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy cries out, fingers digging into Harry’s arms. Harry’s tongue wiggles against him even as his lips and teeth suck his skin. “And it tastes much better than I ever dreamt.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says weakly. “Can we…is it too soon…I thought we was both too old for this snoggin’ on the sofa bullshit.”

Harry chuckles and releases Eggsy. “Quite right. Stand up.”

Eggsy stands, reaches for the remote, and turns off the telly. Finally. “Shall I…”

“Take off everything from the waist down,” Harry orders, and Eggsy stares.

“What?”

“Socks. Jeans. Pants. Everything off. Leave the shirt.” Harry stares up at him, still managing to look posh and reserved even with Eggy’s fading teeth marks on his neck.

“’arry,” Eggsy almost whines. “Upstairs…”

“Now, Eggsy. Or I will go upstairs myself and leave you here.”

Eggsy doesn’t believe Harry actually means it, but he will not be trying to find out. He toes off his socks and undoes his jeans. He turns his back to Harry and very slowly pushes the jeans and pants down and bends in half to take them off. He slowly stands up and smirks at Harry over his shoulder. “See something you like?”

“Indeed.” Harry reaches for Eggsy and tumbles him onto his lap, with Eggsy’s back against his chest. “Exactly where I wanted you. Feet behind my ankles, if you will.” 

Eggsy slowly locks his feet behind Harry’s ankles. Harry places his hands on Eggsy’s bare knees and then slides them up his thighs, parting his own legs as he goes. “Oh…my…” Eggsy moans as his legs are spread. 

“Since my hands are what you’ve been yearning for…I am more than happy to oblige,” Harry murmurs in his ear. His hands continue to slide up Eggsy’s legs, and Eggsy can only watch. He holds his breath as they reach their destination, one hand grasping his cock while the other slides below. 

“Aw, Jesus FUCK, ‘arry, that’s it…” Eggsy’s head falls back on Harry’s shoulder.

“No, no, my boy. If you’ve been waiting so long for this, you must watch.” Harry starts stroking Eggsy’s cock while the other hand moves up to hold Eggsy’s hair.

“Filthy fuckin’ MOUTH, ‘arry.” Eggsy is actually thankful for the placement of his feet. He’s sure he’s digging them so hard into Harry’s calf muscles that he’s bruising the skin. 

“We’ll save my filthy mouth for another time.” Harry licks the back of Eggsy’s neck. “Right now it’s my hands we’re focused on. You feel so good in my hand, Eggsy…so hot and smooth.” His thumb flicks over the tip. “Mmm…and now wet.”

“Please.” Eggsy’s fingers dig into the cloth of Harry’s trousers. “’arry, luv, please.”

“Call me that again.” Harry’s hand tightens on Eggsy’s cock and he sees stars.

“What? Luv?” Eggsy says, managing a smile. So Harry’s not made of stone, although Eggsy’s feeling something rock hard against his arse. “I’ll call you whatever you want.”

“I’m sure you would,” Harry says, his voice a bit breathier.

Eggsy starts thrusting into Harry’s grasp, and Harry uses his free hand to hold him still. “I’m fuckin’ you somehow right this fuckin’ second, and if it’s yer hand, that’s fuckin’ fine.” Eggsy grabs the hand on his hip and pulls it up his chest. He pulls Harry’s index finger into his mouth and begins to twirl his tongue around it.

“Fuck, Eggsy, you little…cheeky little bastard,” Harry gasps.

“Givin’ you a bit of a preview, that’s all.” Eggsy adds the middle finger and sucks them in to the top of Harry’s hand. He moans around them as Harry twists the hand on his cock. “’arry…” The fingers slid out of his mouth with an obscene pop, Eggsy licking at just the tips. “Please!”

“Come for me…sexy filthy boy…”

“Anything for you…FUCK!” Eggsy practically screams as Harry’s teeth bite down on his earlobe. His fingernails dig into the hand at his mouth as he comes, dick shoving into Harry’s hand. He collapses against Harry’s chest, panting for breath.

“I’ve got you. My sweet gorgeous Eggsy, I have you.” Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy.

“Fuck. That…that was…” Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut. 

Harry softly places kisses along Eggsy’s neck. “Yes it was. You were so fucking beautiful, Eggsy.”

“M’not,” Eggsy murmurs, and for once Harry doesn’t contradict him. He doesn’t FEEL beautiful, half naked and covered in come. It’s a bit of an awkward position on Harry’s lap while he’s fully clothed. 

“I’ll get something to clean you up,” Harry says. “Sit down.”

“Wait. I know yer bein’ sweet an’ all, but I know you’re flippin’ your lid on the inside, thinkin’ of my naked arse on yer sofa.” Eggsy slowly stands, and once he knows his legs won’t give out, he places his jeans on the sofa before sitting on them. 

“I assure you that I have thought of your naked arse on this sofa more than once,” Harry tells him, and Eggsy gives him a sleepy grin. “I will be right back.”

Eggsy watches him walk away, and realizes that Harry is perfectly willing to end their encounter here without any release for himself. “Well, that would NOT be gentlemanly,” Eggsy whispers, and jumps up. He pulls on his pants, not caring that he’ll shortly have to change them. Harry is running a flannel under warm water and does not hear Eggsy tiptoe into the room. “Put it down,” Eggsy snaps in his ear, and Harry jumps.

“Christ, Eggsy. You shouldn’t…”

“I shouldn’t be so selfish. There’s no way I’m gonna be the only one to come so hard I can’t remember my name.” Eggsy spins him around, pressing him against the counter.

“Eggsy, this isn’t necessary. We don’t have to take turns…”

“Oh, but we do. There ain’t no way I’m goin’ any further into this day without watchin’ you come apart.” He pats the counter. “Up you go.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Harry gasps. “On the…”

“I assure YOU that I have thought of your naked arse on this counter more than once,” Eggsy says, arching an eyebrow. “However, I ain’t gonna give you a fuckin’ heart attack, neither.” Eggsy gives Harry a tender kiss, sucking on his tongue. When he has Harry moaning, he grabs Harry by the waist and hoists him up onto the counter. “Now sit down and shut it like a good boy.” Eggsy reaches back with one leg and hooks a chair with his foot. He moves it in front of Harry and sits down.

“I cannot believe you’re going to do this here.” 

“I can’t believe yer sayin’ no.” Eggsy opens Harry’s trousers and lowers the front of his pants. “Aw, fuck, ‘arry, been waitin’ so long.” Eggsy licks a sloppy line up Harry’s cock before he can stop him.

“Eggsy!” Harry’s hands fist in Eggsy’s hair.

“That’s right, luv, hold on tight. Put me where you want me.” Eggsy slowly sinks his mouth over Harry, moaning as Harry’s hands press down.

“Right fucking there. Eggsy…” 

Eggsy hears Harry’s head thud against the cupboard door and winces a bit. One of Harry’s hands fists in his hair while the other pets down his neck. Harry’s hard and dripping and Eggsy can barely register that it’s all because of him. He twists his tongue around Harry’s hot skin, flicking at the tip on every upsweep. Because of his position on the counter, Harry can’t move much, but his hands move enough. They’re in Eggsy’s hair, or on his back. One hand slides to cup Eggsy’s face, and Eggsy lets go of Harry’s cock, moving to suck and slurp at his fingers.

“Want to spend hours just tastin’ you all over, ‘arry. Wanna crawl into bed with you and never come out.” Eggsy puts a hand on Harry’s cock and begins to stroke with his licks. “Wanna do this to you in every fuckin’ room of the house.”

“Please…Eggsy, please…” 

Eggsy feels Harry’s legs begin to twitch. “I want it all, ‘arry.” His hand moves fast and Harry comes, jetting into his mouth. 

“Eggsy…fucking hell…” Harry’s hand holds Eggsy in place until Eggsy’s almost gagging, then slowly releases him.

Eggsy reaches over for the wet flannel and uses it to wipe his mouth. He wipes his hand, then neatly tucks Harry back into his pants and trousers. Harry’s head is still back against the cabinet, eyes closed. He no longer looks like the dapper and debonair Agent Galahad. His face is red, and his body is still quivering. “Did…did I kill you?” Eggsy asks quietly as he stands up. He’s never shagged a man as old as Harry. Maybe he did some damage.

“If you did, this was worth dying for, and I’m quite sure this is heaven,” Harry murmurs. Eggsy grins and blushes. Only Harry make something so trite sound so sincere. Harry’s eyes slowly open. He looks Eggsy over from his bare feet to his red and swollen lips. He slowly leans forward and gives Eggsy the softest kiss he’s ever experienced. “You are one in a million.”

“So I’ve been told,” Eggsy says with a cocky grin, and Harry smacks his naked backside.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

 

After giving Harry a very thorough kiss goodbye, Eggsy goes upstairs to shower yet again. Harry slides to the ground, legs weak. He slowly turns around, hands flat on the counter that’s still warm from his body.

“Bloody hell,” Harry murmurs to himself. He starts to chuckle. Harry Hart has done a lot of things. He’s saved royalty from certain death. He’s defused bombs. He’s parachuted into jungles. But before today, he’s never been sucked off on his kitchen counter. “Gary Unwin, where have you BEEN all my life?” Harry shakes his head.

He looks at the clock and thinks for a moment. He then finds a phone and makes a call.

 

After straightening up the television room and putting their glasses in the sink, Harry walks up the stairs. He freezes in the hallway, certain his ears must be playing tricks on him. The door to the toilet in the hallway is ajar, and music pours out.

“People stop and stare…they don’t bother me…for there’s nowhere else on earth that I would rather be…” 

Eggsy singing. In the shower. “On the Street Where You Live” from My Fair Lady. And his voice STILL sounds amazing. Harry isn’t sure which part of this he should focus on first, although the idea of Eggsy naked in the shower is very tempting. Harry doesn’t want to startle him, so he decides to pay attention to the song. He slowly walks down the hall and into Eggsy’s room, sitting on a chair in the corner. He can wait.

“I have often walked…down the street before…but the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before….” The water turns off and Eggsy starts humming instead.

“Full of bloody surprises,” Harry murmurs to himself.

The humming occasionally switches to whistling. It’s obvious that Eggsy is happy. Apparently Harry has made him this happy. And it was more than just a physical thing. He’s happy to be WITH Harry. Harry feels himself starting to blush.

He hears bare feet padding down the hallway. Eggsy appears at the door, towel around his slender waist. “Fuck!” Eggsy gasps as he catches sight of Harry. “Scare me to fuckin’ death, ‘arry!”

“Sorry,” Harry says, but it’s obvious he’s not sorry. His eyes cannot move from Eggsy’s glistening chest.

“Forgot my…” Eggsy trails off as he looks at Harry. “You all right?”

“Fine,” Harry says absently. “Is there water all over the floor out there?”

“Course not,” Eggsy retorts. “May be low class, but not raised in a barn. I dried off.” He saunters over to Harry. “Wanna check?”

Harry puts his hands at Eggsy’s hips, fingers caressing the soft skin of his low back. He plants kisses from the towel up Eggsy’s chest as far as he can reach. “Absolutely perfect.”

Eggsy snorts but runs his hand through Harry’s hair. “Any reason you’re lurkin’ here in my room, ya dirty old perv?”

“I was not “lurking.” I was patiently waiting for you and listening to the free performance.” Harry gives Eggsy’s stomach one last gentle kiss before sitting back in his chair.

“Free performance? Oh. You heard that?” Eggsy goes to his bag and starts digging around.

“Please don’t be embarrassed. Your voice is very good, Eggsy. Have you done much singing?”

“Just at school, you know. Like I told you before…in a house with Dean, you learned to choose your hobbies carefully.” Eggsy shrugs. Harry growls a bit. Dean fucking Baker should be tied to railroad tracks and left to die. “Why? You know someone in the biz? Gonna get me on X-Factor or such?”

“Of course not. Those shows are rigged,” Harry says calmly. “But I do enjoy your voice, very much. Please do not feel like you cannot sing in the shower, or whenever you want. And it’s good to know this new talent of yours. It can always be useful in the field.”

“Right. I’ll just sing the pants right off someone and get whatever we need.” Eggsy shakes his head. 

“You won’t need to sing the pants off anyone, Eggsy. You’re charming enough without that,” Harry says. “It just still amazes me that you know something like My Fair Lady.”

“Lots o’times, when Daisy was restless and Mum needed to sleep, I would get up with her. Late night telly is a lot of old movies. I liked the musicals.” Eggsy makes a face. “So, ya never answered my question.”

“I was wondering if I could take you dinner tonight,” Harry asked.

Eggsy slowly stops digging through his bag. “Are you askin’ me on a date, Harry Hart?”

“I’m a little rusty with all of this, but I guess I am. Been quite a long time.” Harry suddenly feels foolish, and begins to run his fingers along the crease of his trousers. He should have just suggested they order in.

“One mo’,” Eggsy says. He grabs what he needed and hurries back down the hall. When he returns, he’s back in his jeans but with a different shirt. He sits on the edge of the bed closest to Harry’s chair. “Say that one more time?”

“I am asking you out on a date. I would very much like to take you to dinner, if you’re amenable.”

“If I’m amenable,” Eggsy repeats. He puts one hand to his chin. “Let’s see. I WAS plannin’ on washin’ my hair tonight…” Harry gives him a dirty look. “Of course I’m gonna eat dinner with you tonight, ‘arry.”

“I’m not just talking about eating, Eggsy. I’d like to take you out somewhere nice.”

“But why are you askin’? After what just happened…”

“I’ve made reservations at a very special place. Very intimate, very expensive, and I’m sure not the type of place you’re used to. You will more than likely be the youngest person there by far. However, it’s a place I particularly enjoy, and I think you would as well. I want you to feel at ease and comfortable.”

“I’m comfortable with you no matter what, no matter where,” Eggsy tells him. “You’ve been to my favorite places, ate greasy chips and all that.”

“I just…I don’t want you to feel that I’m trying to change you in any way,” Harry says finally. It’s been on his mind since Eggsy mentioned the ballet. “Just because we’re…”

“Shagging? Fucking? Having intimate relations?” Eggsy interrupts in a perfectly posh accent.

“I was going to say lovers, but that would suffice,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. “Really, you can be quite insufferable.” Eggsy stares at him, mouth open. “What? Have I offended you?”

“Please. It takes a lot more to offend me,” Eggsy reminds him. “I just…is that what we are, then? Lovers?”

“I thought so,” Harry says sadly. “Unless this was just a one-time thing, and then I apologize profusely for assuming too much.”

“Of course it isn’t a one-time thing, you senile old git,” Eggsy growls. “Never in my hottest wildest fantasies did something happen between us only ONCE. I’m in this for the long fuckin’ haul, Harry Hart, so you better hold on tight.” Harry snorts. “I’m just glad to hear YOU say it.” Eggsy walks on his knees to Harry’s chair. “I just never expected to hear you say the word. Lover means relationship, at least to me. You can shag anyone. But if you give it a name like lover…”

“Our relationship will be unique in so many ways, Eggsy. But I want it to be just that. A relationship.”

“Me, too,” Eggsy sighs, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t feel like yer tryin’ to change me just because ya asked me to a fancy dinner. But if I ever DO feel that way, I will let you know, all right?”

“All right,” Harry says, kissing the top of Eggsy’s head.

“I WOULD say, “and if I ever do anything to embarrass you in any way, let me know,” but we both know that means we’d never leave the house,” Eggsy says, and Harry laughs.

“You’ve improved a great deal. When you have to behave, you can.” 

“But I don’t always want to,” Eggsy says with a wicked grin. He stands up. “C’mon. I want to get back on that sofa in front of the telly.” Harry raises his eyebrow as he stands. “To WATCH, ‘arry, Jesus.”

“Oh, of course,” Harry says. He follows Eggsy from the room. “I actually had an idea of what to watch, if you don’t mind me taking the liberty.”

“Course,” Eggsy says. “I trust you not to make me watch somethin’ TOO dull outside work.”

“I never show you dull things at work,” Harry retorts.

“Ha. How about that time we had to watch a documentary on fuckin’ MOLES, ‘arry?”

“It was necessary! The way they dig their tunnels is something to admire.”

“Moles,” Eggsy scoffs, shakin’ his head. 

“Just for that, you may make our tea while I prepare the telly,” Harry says, smacking Eggsy’s arse.

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy gives him a salute, then dodges out of the way when Harry threatens to hit him again.

Harry stops at his study to grab a folder of papers, then heads for the television room. He puts the folder on the small desk in the corner, and gets a remote from one of the desk drawers. He inputs a few codes, bottom lip working between his teeth as he tries to remember everything he’s supposed to do. He very rarely uses the set-up Merlin gave him as a birthday gift one year. Harry figures it’s a joke gift, as Merlin knows Harry’s thoughts on current cinema very well. “I hope you don’t mind if I get some work done while we watch,” Harry says as Eggsy enters the room with a tea tray.

“Work?” Eggsy whines, carefully putting the tray down. 

“Not Kingsman work,” Harry says. “My family has some investments and things that I’m in charge of. I often shirk my duty, due to my Kingsman responsibilities. Now I have no excuse. I promise I’ll work as quickly as I can.”

“Can I pretend to be your secretary, comin’ in to service the boss?” Eggsy asks with a wicked smile.

“Only if you plan to bend yourself over the desk so I can punish you,” Harry says, and he sees Eggsy swallow deeply. “My employees will conduct themselves with utmost decorum and respect, is that clear?”

“Fuckin’ crystal,” Eggsy whispers. Harry laughs, a sly sound that makes Eggsy groan. “Lemme guess…addin’ it to the list?”

“Correct.” Harry pushes a few more buttons on the remote. “Have you seen anything in the West End?”

Eggsy prepares Harry’s tea and places it on the desk before he flops onto the sofa. Harry’s pleased to see that he remembers just how Harry likes it. “You’ve met me, ‘arry. When would I have ever had the chance?”

“Eggsy, I can never make assumptions about you, I’ve learned. I’ll take that as a no.”

“That is definitely a no.”

“Have you heard of Andrew Lloyd Webber?”

“Course. Wrote the show about cats an’ all. Did you know it’s based on poems?”

“Yes, I did know that,” Harry says. He refrains from saying he’s surprised EGGSY knows it, because he tries very hard not to point out Eggsy’s lack of decent education. “Well, they made a movie of one of his most famous shows, The Phantom of the Opera. I thought we could watch it.”

“Really, ‘arry? A movie of a show?” Eggsy wrinkles his nose.

“Give it a try, would you? If you are completely disinterested after the first thirty minutes, we will watch whatever you like.” Harry presses play and settles behind his desk.

“Things I do for you,” Eggsy grumbles, but he makes himself comfortable. 

Harry does have work to do, but it’s actually more of an excuse to watch Eggsy. If he’s next to him, he can’t see him clearly, and watching Eggsy is one of Harry’s favorite past times. Harry shuffles a few papers around, takes a few notes, but he’s waiting for the first notes of the Overture to boom through the speakers.

“Fuck!” Eggsy cries with delight as the organ music fills the room. “What the bloody hell, ‘arry?”

“Present from Merlin. Quite nice to have one’s personal magician at one’s beck and call,” Harry says. “He insisted on giving it to me a few years ago.”

“Bril. Maybe if I kiss up a bit, he’ll set me up at the flat.”

“Don’t count on it,” Harry says, and Eggsy chuckles.

Eggsy says no more as the movie begins. Harry has a very hard time keeping a straight face while listening to Eggsy’s colorful commentary. “Look at those owners…checkin’ out the dancers all pervvy. That opera singer, I swear she’s related to mum’s old landlady…wait! That’s Gerard Butler, innit? He’s fuckin’ aces. Guess he sings, too.” 

About halfway through the movie, Harry gives up on his work. Eggsy’s sprawled out on the sofa, one leg on the ground, one leg on the sofa. “Good. C’mere,” he says when he sees Harry get up. Harry stands by the sofa uncertainly. “Christ, it HAS been a long time for you.” Eggsy grabs him and manhandles him in a not unenjoyable fashion until Harry’s laying half on top of him, his back on Eggsy’s chest and his head on Eggsy’s shoulder. It’s a bit uncomfortable, as Harry’s a good four inches taller than Eggsy. But only the end of the world could convince him to move from his very warm Eggsy cocoon. “Better.” Eggsy murmurs, kissing his head. “Are you fuckin’ joking?” Eggsy says to the telly. “Like no on notices it’s him and not the guy it’s supposed to be?” He remains silent until the end of the movie, when he says to Harry, “Are ya asleep?”

“Of course not,” Harry says, although he was dangerously close to drifting off. He sits up and stretches. Oh, for the flexibility of youth. “I am eager to hear your thoughts. Gerard Butler is not Michael Crawford, but he was tolerable, I suppose.”

“Yeah, not the best singer. That guy who played Raoul was good, though. So was the girl, but blimey, that Christine is annoying. I can’t imagine anyone fightin’ over HER.”

“It’s good you haven’t read the book, then. She’s not very interesting in that, either.”

“Pretty rotten what she did, rippin’ off his mask an’ all in front of everyone. Not his fault, was it? People treated him bad his whole life…can’t help that he turned into a murderous psychopath.” Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “Is that why you wanted me to watch this?”

“Because I think you’re a murderous psychopath?” Harry asks.

“Nah. Fancy rich man, scarred evil guy…”

“The story is NOT about the Phantom and Raoul, Eggsy,” Harry says, but he can’t keep the smile off his face. 

“If you say so,” Eggsy says, standing up as well. “Though I think you’d look mighty pretty soakin’ wet and tied to a gate.” He kisses Harry’s nose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the length of this chapter. Eggsy just kept TALKING.

NINE

 

“So, how fancy is this super secret dinner location?” Eggsy asks. Harry’s back at his desk finishing his work, and Eggsy hangs over the back of his chair.

“It is not super secret,” Harry contradicts. “Although one must be a member to get in.”

“Oh, must one?” Eggsy mocks. He wraps his arms around Harry, hand sliding down into Harry’s shirt. “Can one get in if a member is his fucktoy?” Harry turns his head to look at Eggsy. Eggsy is trying very hard to keep a straight face and finally gives in. “Sorry, ‘arry…I just wanted to see what you’d do.”

Harry grabs Eggsy by both wrists, pulling him down until his waist is at the back of Harry’s chair. He flicks his tongue in Eggsy’s ear and whispers, “Just who is the fucktoy?”

“That’s cheap, ‘arry,” Eggsy groans, and Harry releases him.

“Now, in answer to your question, there is no need for a tuxedo. Any one of the other suits will do.” 

“I still don’t understand why you got a closet full of stuff in my size,” Eggsy says.

“I have suits for quite a few Kingsmen here,” Harry says. “Most of the senior agents do, just in case.”

“Aw, an’ here I thought it was because you liked to roll around naked on ‘em and think dirty thoughts about me,” Eggsy teases, cleaning up the tea things.

“Who says I haven’t?” Harry replies, and Eggsy almost drops the sugar.

 

Eggsy stands in front of the mirror in his room, adjusting his tie for the seventh time. He knows it’s perfect; Harry’s taught him well. He’s still nervous, though, and his way of dealing with it is to fix what doesn’t need fixing. As cocky as he might sound Eggsy feels very much the fish out of water. Harry’s taking him to a place where MEMBERSHIP is required. Eggsy’s smart mouth can’t help him here. In fact, it can only make things worse.

“You are a fucking Kingsman,” Eggsy says to his reflection. He keeps his back straight, hands at his sides. “You are trusted with missions that save the fucking WORLD.” Eggsy speaks carefully, as if perfect diction will make him the perfect man. “You’re a fucking amazing shot, you had a princess BEGGING to marry you, and you can drive fucking BACKWARDS.” He sighs and looks at his shoes. “You can do this,” he finishes weakly.

“Talking to yourself? I thought I was supposed to be the old and senile one.” Harry smiles as he leans in the doorway.

“How much of that did you hear?” Eggsy asks fearfully, still studying his feet.

“Just about a princess begging to marry you,” Harry replies softly, and Eggsy quickly looks up. “That’s quite the accomplishment.”

“She didn’t get what she wanted, now, did she?” Eggsy reminds him. “Because of you. And seeing you in that suit reminds me exactly why the FUCK I turned down a princess. You look amazin’, ‘arry.” 

“Of course I do,” Harry says, giving Eggsy a wink. “But not, my boy, as amazing as you.” Harry comes to stand behind Eggsy, staring at their reflections in the mirror. “I do love when you wear grey. Makes your eyes look like steel.”

“Seeing you lookin’ like that only makes me more nervous,” Eggsy admits. “You lookin’ like that…I have a hard enough time at work tryin’ to concentrate on what’s important. Now I gotta do everythin’ just right and…”

Harry slowly brings his hand up to cover Eggsy’s mouth, signet ring flashing in the mirror. “My boy, you do not have to “do everything just right.” I only wish for you to be the same Eggsy who watched a movie on the sofa with me. I want to take you out and spoil you. I want to use food and ambience to show you how much I care for you. I want to share these finer things in life, because God knows you deserve them. What else can I do for you? But if you ever, EVER, feel out of place or unhappy, you say the word. We will leave, get fish and chips, and bring them right back here.” Harry removes his hand, placing it on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“’arry, I love y…” Eggsy bites down on the word so quickly he hopes Harry doesn’t hear it. “I love… you lookin’ out for me. I’ll be fine.”

“Good.” Harry squeezes Eggsy’s shoulder. “The car should be here in about ten minutes. I’ll be downstairs.”

Eggsy studies his reflection. “Not even out the door yet and your big fucking mouth is already trying to ruin things.” He takes a few deep breaths. “Just remember what he told you. Being a gentleman has nothin’ to do with the circumstances of one’s birth. Being a gentleman is somethin’ one learns.”

 

Eggsy’s sat in the back of many cars with Harry. The cars are almost always the same as the one they’re in now, and they’re almost always dressed to the nines, as they are now. What’s different, however, is the fact that Harry has hand on Eggsy’s thigh and his thumb is absently stroking along the seam of Eggsy’s pants. When they’ve been in the back of a car in the past, Eggsy has either stared out the window, or filled the silence with random babbling to hide the fact that he just wants to crawl into Harry’s lap and snog him speechless.

“Do you have a fleet of these things waitin’ around at your beck an’ call?” He finally asks.

“Yes,” Harry says seriously. “They just go ‘round the block for hours, waiting for me to need them.”

“Now who’s cheeky?” Eggsy asks.

“There are quite a few perks to being a senior agent,” Harry tells him. “But as you see, this is not a Kingsman car. Just a simple Bentley.”

“Just a simple Bentley, he says.” Eggsy rolls his eyes.

“At this establishment, I’m not known as a tailor,” Harry tells him. “I’m known here for my family.”

“Are you royalty or something?” Eggsy’s mouth falls open.

“No, Eggsy. An ancestor did something for a king many generations back, and we’ve been given status and some land and such things. I’m not in line for the throne or anything.”

“Good. Because datin’ a princess was bad enough.” Even in the darkness, Eggsy sees Harry wince, and realizes that perhaps consistently mentioning Tilde is not the best idea. Eggsy takes Harry’s hand in his and kisses the palm. “But I’d be your prince consort, or yer princess, or whatever was necessary.”

“You would make a pretty princess,” Harry tells him, finally smiling.

“If yer havin’ any sort of fantasy about me in heels or stockings or a dress, you can just cut it the fuck out. Never gonna happen.”

“Hmm,” Harry says vaguely, and Eggsy’s actually worried for a moment. “Ah. Here we are.” 

The car stops in front of a non-descript brick building. The chauffeur opens Harry’s door, but Eggsy quickly climbs out his own side. “Will you call for me, Sir?” The driver asks, and Harry nods.

“Thank you.” Harry waits for Eggsy to join him and places a hand at the small of his back. “All right?”

“Course,” Eggsy says. 

He follows Harry through the door into a dimly lit foyer. Harry continues down the corridor to a set of double doors. A doorman opens the door on the right, and Harry enters a large dining room. “Mr. Hart!” The maitre’d hurries over. “What a pleasure! We haven’t seen you for quite some time.”

“Good evening, Anthony. I do apologize…my work has kept me out of the city for quite some time.” Harry shakes the man’s hand. “This is my friend, Mr. Unwin. I’ve been filling his ear with stories about the menu here for quite some time, and decided we needed to stop by.”

“Mr. Unwin, welcome,” the man says, and Eggsy nods. “As soon as I saw your name on the reservation list, Mr. Hart, I made sure your favorite table would be available. If you would follow me.”

Eggsy can’t help but stare as they’re led to their table. The room is large, dimly lit for privacy. There are sconces on the walls, three chandeliers on the ceiling, and the décor is gold and wine red. There are two bars, one at each end of the room, and an actual string quartet is situated along the wall.

“Thank you, Anthony.” Harry presses a bill into the man’s hand as they sit.

“Frederick will be along momentarily,” Anthony promises, and disappears.

“What you expected?” Harry asks, flipping his napkin onto his lap.

“M’thankful you sat me down and discussed proper use of all this, that’s for sure,” Eggsy says, motioning to the table setting.

“As you can see, however, there is nothing to worry about. You fit in perfectly.”

“You was right, though…I think I’m the youngest person here,” Eggsy says as he looks around.

“Good evening, Mr. Hart.” A young waiter appears at the table. He hands them their menus. “So happy to have you with us again.”

“Ah, Frederick, good evening.” Harry smiles up at him. “May I introduce my friend, Mr. Unwin. Frederick is one of the best things about this establishment.”

“You’re too kind, sir.” Frederick gives a small bow, then looks at Eggsy. “Mr. Unwin. If there’s anything I may do for you, please let me know.” His hazel eyes wander over Eggsy and seem to like what they see.

“I most definitely will,” Eggsy says, giving him a smile. Frederick nods and leaves them to their menus. “So…you gonna translate this, or it is it some sort of test,” Eggsy says, picking up his menu. When Harry doesn’t immediately respond, Eggsy looks up at him. He notices Harry’s frown and says, “What? Did I do something wrong? You were being friendly…wasn’t I supposed to talk to ‘im?”

“Of course you didn’t do anything wrong.” Harry picks up his menu. “You do not seem to know the power of your smile.”

Eggsy blushes and looks down at his menu. He recognizes many of the items; he’s had food training at the manor. He mentally makes a decision, and waits for Harry to see if it’s the right choice. As he looks around the room, his shoulder is brushed by a woman’s hip. “Pardon me,” she says softly to Eggsy. Harry never looks up. She’s looking at Harry, approval written all over her face. As she continues by, Eggsy watches her drop something by Harry’s chair. Harry’s still studying his menu and does not see it. Eggsy most definitely does.

Eggsy watches the woman make her way to the bar. She seems to be closer to Harry’s age than his, of course, and she’s wearing a tight midnight blue cocktail dress. “M’gonna get us a drink. M’dyin’ of thirst,” Eggsy says suddenly, standing up.

Harry looks up in surprise. “Eggsy, I’m sure the sommelier…”

“Order us whatever you want, ‘arry. I’ll be back.” Eggsy gives him a small smile and bends down on the pretense of tying his shoe. He swipes the tiny piece of paper off the floor in a fluid motion. 

Eggsy quickly glances at the paper in his palm as he walks. That bird had the nerve to give Harry her NUMBER? Is that how the posh types did it…don’t even say hello, just throw your digits? Maybe the next step was to drop a fucking hotel key in your soup. The woman is seated on a barstool, a coaster in front of her.

“Hello there,” Eggsy says, giving her a smile. The bartender appears immediately. “Two martinis. Gin, not vodka, stirred for ten seconds while glancing at an unopened bottle of vermouth. Thanks ever so much.” He turns back to the woman.

“Hello,” she says, giving him the once over. “I’m sorry. Waiting for someone.” She wiggles her left hand, flashing an immense diamond wedding ring. “Taken.”

“Well, good for you. I’m sure he’s a lucky man.” Eggsy leans on one elbow, tugging at a cufflink. The smile leaves his face as he leans a bit closer. “M’taken as well. By that fit gent you dropped your digits with.” Harry turns in his seat and looks for Eggsy. Eggsy catches his eye, winks, but does not smile. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what…”

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” He leans in closer so she can hear him. “Not quite how I’d do things, but whatever normally works for you. But it’s not gonna work this time, I assure you. That bloke you’ve got your eye on? I had him spread out for me like an all you could suck buffet just a few hours ago, an’ when I was done? He used the word HEAVEN. So I’d just forget about him, if I was you.”

The woman gives him a long look, then smiles. “My apologies.”

“Accepted. Have a good evening.” Eggsy tips the bartender and picks up the glasses. “Bill to Mr. Hart.”

 

Harry’s a little confused when Eggsy jumps up and hurries to the bar, but he learned long ago not to question some of Eggsy’s unpredictable behaviors. He finally turns around to find Eggsy, and frowns when he sees him leaning on the bar. He’s standing quite close to a seated woman, seeming to whisper in her ear. Eggsy catches his eye and he winks, but he doesn’t look very happy. Harry can’t see the woman’s face, but she looks at her drink, then looks at Eggsy as if he’s really what she’s thirsty for. Eggsy finally stands up straight, tips the bartender, and returns with their drinks.

“Here you go, ‘arry. Just how you like it.” Eggsy slides into his own seat and takes a sip. “Marvelous.”

“I decided against the wine, I hope that’s all right,” Harry says finally.

“Whatever you want. I trust you.” Frederick reappears at that moment. “Oh, Frederick, finally. I’m famished,” Eggsy says, beaming up at him.

“What can I get you, Mr. Unwin?” Frederick asks, smiling back at him.

Harry stares down at his menu, trying to control his temper. THIS is why he stopped dating years ago. Not only does he have to worry about being everything his partner wants and needs, but he also needs to worry about his partner being what someone ELSE wants and needs. Harry hasn’t felt this powerful jealousy in quite some time, and he’s almost forgotten how to control it. Slashing the throat of every person who gives Eggsy a second look, however, is definitely NOT the way to control it.

Eggsy nudges his ankle with his shoe and Harry startles. “What would you like, Harry?” Eggsy asks.

“Oh, of course. Pardon me.” Harry orders and hands over his menu.

“You all right?” Eggsy asks when Frederick leaves. He nods towards Harry’s glass. “Martini wrong?”

“I’m sure the martini is fucking perfect,” Harry says, trying to unclench his jaw. Eggsy stares at him for a second and then his eyes narrow.

“Mind telling me what the FUCK brought all this about?”

“How about YOU tell ME what this is all about?” Harry snaps back. “You didn’t want a drink. You followed that woman to the bar, and then you’re practically undressing our WAITER with your eyes.” Harry drinks the martini in one swallow. “Good to know you’re equal opportunity, Eggsy…that will work to your advantage in the field.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath and Harry can tell he’s trying to keep hold of his temper. Harry knows he’s behaving like a spoiled child, but he cannot stop himself. He has not opened his heart to Eggsy for this to happen as soon as they’re out in public. “First of all, yer right. Rich bird, waiter, don’t matter. No such thing as slummin’ for me. Although you really don’t have room to fuckin’ talk, tellin’ me Frederick’s “one of the best things about this establishment.” Secondly, while I admit a fucking hotness for a handsome older bloke, I am NOT interested in women old enough to be my fuckin MUM.” He slides a slip of paper towards Harry. 

Harry glances down, his heart slipping into his shoes. “She gave you her telephone number?”

“No, you stuck up arsehole, she gave YOU her number,” Eggsy hisses. “Dropped it right by your fuckin’ chair while you were deciding on an appetizer. Looked at you like you was the only thing on her menu. Had to set her straight.” Eggsy snaps his fingers and Frederick reappears. “Fred, mate, could ya get me another martini? Ask the bartender there…he’ll know how I want it.” Eggsy is no longer even trying to act sophisticated.

“As you wish, Mr. Unwin.”

“But apparently that was a waste of time, since you believe that I’m gonna sit right in front of you lookin’ at someone else. Was loyal to you when Dean was wavin’ a fuckin’ meat cleaver in my face.” Harry’s horrified and obviously his face shows it. “Didn’t know that, did ya, ya pompous dick?” Eggsy keeps his voice down, although Harry knows he wants to yell at the top of his lungs. “Was fuckin’ loyal to you when I thought a train was gonna smash me to bits, wasn’t I? All that talk about honesty an’ all…was that complete bullshit?”

“No, of course not,” Harry finally manages. “But it was not necessary for you to go speak to her.”

“Yes it was. To me, anyway. An’ for the fuckin’ record? If you wanna see me really charm the waiter, I will. Show you the fucking difference,” Eggsy says as Frederick comes back with his drink. “Ah, Fred, you’re a saint.” Eggsy’s eyes slowly slide up the waiter’s body. “Like an oasis in the desert.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Unwin,” the waiter murmurs. “Your appetizers should be ready shortly.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says, nodding a dismissal. He turns back to Harry. “I really have no clue how the fuck this turned into an episode of some sort of fucked up teenage romance novel, but I don’t fuckin’ appreciate it. Was nervous enough as it was, worryin’ about embarrassing you or doin’ somethin’ wrong. Apparently that wasn’t what I had to worry about.”

“It simply was NOT necessary for you approach that woman,” Harry insists. “Especially in front of the bartender and other patrons at the bar.”

“Perhaps not. But I’m sorry, ‘arry, I’m not havin’ her throw herself at the man I THOUGHT was mine. I may be a loudmouth prick at times, but I do know what to do when.” Eggsy’s blue eyes smolder at him. “For example, right now I want to get the FUCK outta here, maybe smash some things along the way. But I won’t. You say you’re well-known here, so I’m not gonna do a damn thing to embarrass or offend you in front of these stuffed shirts.” Eggsy finishes his martini.

Harry takes a deep breath, his gaze as cold as Eggsy’s. “I do appreciate that.”

“All this talk about leavin’ the past you behind, and becomin’ a better man. Looks like I was brought up to be the better man, because where I come from, you don’t act like yer believin’ I’m actin’.” Eggsy smiles as Frederick come with their appetizers. “Ya know exactly what I need before I do, Frederick.”

 

Eggsy doesn’t remember ever being this furious at someone other than Dean. He realizes that Harry is completely unaccustomed to any part of a relationship. He’s used to hiding his heart and his true emotions. His relationship skills are apparently rusty, to put it mildly. But Eggsy has always prided himself on his loyalty, and on this first true day of their relationship, Harry has questioned this loyalty.

Eggsy’s also incredibly hurt, and his defense against hurt has always been to act like a complete and utter prick who never feels anything. He applies this defense almost immediately, turning his full attention on to Frederick. Fucking Harry Hart’s accusing him of trying to seduce their waiter? Well, let Harry watch and learn. When they’re alone at the table, Eggsy doesn’t speak. He simply eats the meal he’s too angry to enjoy. When Frederick checks on them (which he does repeatedly and unnecessarily, to Harry’s obvious dismay), Eggsy is a charming chatterbox.

“Anything else for you, gentlemen?” Frederick asks.

“I can’t think of anything,” Eggsy says. Harry simply shakes his head, and Frederick hands him a small book to sign. “How late are you stuck here tonight, Fred? Doesn’t seem like a place that stays open too late. Lots of old blokes needing to get to bed early. Except for you an’ me, that is,” Eggsy says with a pleasant smile. He absently runs his tongue over his bottom lip, and Frederick’s eyes drift down to Eggsy’s mouth.

“I’m usually out by ten. Not too bad,” the waiter replies.

“Well, Mr. Hart was correct. You are definitely one of the best things about this place.” Eggsy holds out his hand and Frederick shakes it, taking the money from Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy holds on to the waiter’s hand a bit longer than necessary. “I hope to see you again soon.”

“You as well, Mr. Unwin.” The lust in the man’s eyes is unmistakable.

Harry practically jumps to his feet. “Good evening, Frederick. I will call for the car,” he tells Eggsy.

“Sounds good. Gonna wash my hands,” Eggsy says.

“That way,” Harry says, pointing to a doorway. Eggsy nods and walks away without looking back.

When he comes out of the loo, Frederick is leaning against a wall. “Just wanted to say thank you again,” Frederick says. “I was thinking that…”

“Frederick, before you continue…I’m very flattered, but I’m taken,” Eggsy says. He gives Frederick an apologetic smile and walks away. “I think,” he mutters to himself.

 

The ride to Harry’s house is completely silent. Harry is filled with self-loathing, but does not even know how to begin to approach Eggsy. He truly believes Eggsy should have let well enough alone, but part of him is incredibly flattered by Eggsy’s jealousy. He can feel the anger radiating from the man next to him, and he decides the best thing to do is nothing. He’d spent some time earlier that day fantasizing about waking with Eggsy by his side, but obviously THAT won’t be happening. He keeps remembering the way Eggsy smiled and looked at Frederick, and his gut clenches.

Eggsy strides to the front door, punching in codes with such force that Harry’s worried he may have to replace the keypad. As soon as the door closes behind them, Eggsy turns on Harry. “I’ll be out of yer fuckin’ hair tomorrow. You obviously do not need me to take care of you. I’ll see you at the fuckin’ office.” Eggsy starts up the stairs.

“Tristan,” Harry says before he thinks.

Eggsy slowly turns around. “Good night, GALAHAD. And don’t forget to take yer meds.”

Harry jumps as he hears the bedroom door slam. He ignores the reminder about his medication and plods up the steps. He hangs up his coat and tie, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes to the small liquor cabinet in the corner of his bedroom. He pours himself a drink and swallows it quickly, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Eggsy was right. Harry preached honesty and loyalty, and he’d given Eggsy neither. He could not let Eggsy leave the house without speaking with him, and Harry knew the boy would find a way to escape first thing in the morning.

Harry pours himself one more drink, finishes it, and goes to his door. He takes a deep breath, opens it, and is surprised to find Eggsy on the other side, obviously preparing to knock. He’s wearing only pajama pants, and Harry’s heart drops at the sight of the bite mark on his shoulder.

“’arry…”

“Eggsy…”

“I shouldn’t have acted the way I did at yer club,” Eggsy says quickly. “I should have just shut up and waited until we were alone. Wanted to apologize for that.” Harry just stares at him, and Eggsy shrugs. “Just had to say that.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything,” Harry says. “You did nothing wrong. The fault is entirely mine. I did not know how to react…and the choice I made was the wrong one. It flatters me beyond belief that you would chase someone across a room just to tell them to stay away from me…that I was yours. No one…I’ve never…” Harry stammers. Eggsy’s eyes soften a bit. “When I saw you with her, and then the waiter…my blood was actually boiling. I told you it’s been ages since I was serious about someone, and I’m sure it’s showing tonight.” Harry leans in the doorway, legs actually weak. “While I am a quick study when it comes to evaluating others, apparently my relationship skills need some work. I need to learn to trust you with more than just Kingman-related issues.” Eggsy mumbles something that sounds like, ‘fuckin’ understatement.’ Harry takes a deep breath. “I have completely disrespected you, and I know I offended you. I preach to you about manners and gentlemanly behavior, and I showed neither this evening. I could have handled every bit of tonight better than I did. I knew I might not see you tomorrow, because I am tired and you would probably be gone before I awoke, but I could not let you leave without apologizing. I hope someday you can forgive me.”

Eggsy steps closer, his breath warm on Harry’s chest. Harry closes his eyes. Eggsy could punch him in the face and he’d feel as if he deserved it. “Someday I won’t forgive you…” Eggsy begins, and Harry winces. “…because I already have.” Harry’s eyes fly open and he looks down at Eggsy. He’s not smiling, but he’s no longer angry. Eggsy slowly puts his arms around Harry’s waist, putting his cheek on Harry’s chest. “I need to remember that you’ve got the emotional range of a teacup. We’ll work on that.”

Harry bites back something that suspiciously feels like a sob. He wraps his arms around Eggsy. “I’m so very very sorry,” he says into Eggsy’s hair. “I’m a foolish jealous old man who’s never had anything so precious in his life before.” He waits for Eggsy to make some sort of insulting joke, but it doesn’t come. “I ruined our evening. It was the exact opposite of what I wanted.” His hands gently rub up and down Eggsy’s bare back. “It was supposed to make you feel…cherished. Instead it made you feel…”

“…cheap,” Eggsy finishes for him. Harry swallows deeply. “There will be other dinners.”

“I will make this up to you.”

“Damn right you will,” Eggsy retorts. He slowly pulls back to look Harry in the eye. Harry hesitates, then dips his head. The kiss is sweet and innocent and tender. Eggsy says, “You do look tired, ‘arry. Get to bed.”

“I had hoped…is it too much…” Harry decides to forgo the niceties and takes both of Eggsy’s hands in his. “Sleep with me tonight.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Eggsy murmurs, kissing Harry’s chest. “Gotta brush my teeth. Be right back.”

Harry quickly changes into his pajamas and is hanging up his suit when Eggsy enters the room. “If you need to get up during the night…” He motions to the toilet door.

“Nice. Thanks.” Eggsy bounces on the bed a bit, then jumps up. “Is there a side you like?”

“I…” Harry blinks. “It’s been quite a long time since I’ve had a side, I’m afraid.”

“Huh,” Eggsy says. He looks at the bed. “How about you take the side near the window? I’ll take the side near the door. M’sure I’ll be up earlier than you.”

“Are…are you still planning on leaving tomorrow?” Harry almost whispers.

“Course not,” Eggsy says reproachfully. “Like I said, you look tired. Thought you’d sleep in.”

“Perhaps,” Harry says, and heads off to finish preparing for bed. When he returns to the bedroom, Eggsy is under the covers. One strong arm is outside the blanket, and he’s facing the empty side of the bed. Harry feels incredibly awkward and old as he turns off the light and climbs into bed. The back alley streetlight shines into the room, and he can just see the outline of Eggsy’s face. He reaches out and touches Eggsy’s cheek, feeling much braver in the dark. “You were right about one thing.”

“Course I was,” Eggsy murmurs, pressing his lips to Harry’s fingers. “What was it this time, though?”

Harry smiles. “You did give me a lesson in seduction. That boy would have dropped to his knees for you in a bloody instant.”

He feels Eggsy smile against his hand. “Aye, that he would have. Pretty much offered when I came out of the loo.”

Harry’s hand stops moving. “He did?”

“He did. And I said thanks but no thanks, I’m taken.” Eggsy rolls over and presses his body to Harry’s. He pulls at Harry’s arm until it’s wrapped around him. “Any way I can convince you to start sleepin’ without the shirt? Itches.” Eggsy fidgets a bit. 

“I doubt it, but you may try,” Harry whispers. The feeling of Eggsy pressed against him is something he’s dreamt about for months. Eggsy humphs and snuggles against him.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

 

Harry’s forgotten what it feels like to share a bed with someone. Well, that’s a bit of a lie; he’s not ashamed to admit that he’s had a few people spend the night. What he hasn’t done in a very long time is sleep in the same bed with someone who cares about him. When he wakes up around half-past two, his arm is still twined around Eggsy, Eggsy’s smooth back pressed against Harry’s chest. Harry can feel sweat pooling at the base of his back and makes a note to put a lighter cover on the bed later in the day. He hates to pull away from Eggsy, Eggsy’s still clutching Harry’s arm, but Harry’s bladder is quite insistent.

He slowly starts to pull away, his arm sliding from Eggsy’s body. Just as he thinks he’s in the clear, a strong hand clamps down on his wrist. “Where ya goin’, luv?” Eggsy mumbles, and if it weren’t for the “luv,” Harry would have thought he was still asleep. 

Harry smiles. Spies rarely sleep deeply. “Nature calls,” he murmurs, and is answered with a hum. Harry climbs out of bed, pauses, and removes the knife from under his pillow. He places the weapon in his nightstand drawer before heading for the toilet. 

Upon his return, Harry removes his pajama shirt. The cool air of the room is a relief on his damp skin, and he feels better as he crawls back into bed. Eggsy immediately turns towards him and Harry hears him sigh. “Nice,” Eggsy murmurs, immediately placing his head on Harry’s chest. Harry slides an arm around him, loving the feeling of Eggsy’s skin against his. “Told ya.” Warm lips touch on Harry’s chest before Eggsy drifts off again.

Harry has a vague hopeful thought that Eggsy doesn’t drool before he falls back asleep.

 

Eggsy opens one eye. The room is bright enough to tell him it’s morning, but he groans when he looks at the clock and sees it is only partway through the nine o’clock hour. He’s suddenly hyperaware of Harry’s hand on his back. Eggsy slowly turns his head and sees Harry asleep on his side, one hand resting just above Eggsy’s right hip. Eggsy smiles into his pillow. He rolls onto his back, Harry’s hand remaining on his body. Eggsy picks that hand up, kisses each knuckle, then gently places the hand on the bed between them. He studies Harry for a moment; while he doesn’t look exactly peaceful, he definitely looks younger when he’s asleep. 

Eggsy slips out of bed (with some stealth, he admits proudly) and heads down to his own bedroom. He grabs a tee and a pair of Adidas slides before heading for the toilet. His stomach growls as he heads down the stairs, and he regretfully remembers the very excellent dinner he could barely enjoy the night before. Hopefully he and Harry have their heads out of their arses now, and they can try date night again. He makes himself two slices of toast and a cup of tea, and stands over the sink to eat. He looks out into Harry’s garden, and stops mid-bite.

The surprisingly large garden is in the bloom of early spring, with splashes of color within the green grass. Eggsy realizes he’s never seen Harry’s garden. Most of his visits at Harry’s house had been at night, for dinner or to pick him up for a mission. He can’t imagine Harry on his hands and knees in the dirt, but either he’s got an incredible gardener, or he has an equally incredible green thumb. Eggsy smiles at the thought of Harry puttering around in the garden, wearing some sort of dirty gardening cardigan and an old pair of wellies. 

Eggsy frowns as he looks at the side of the garden. By the wooden fence is a charming wrought iron table and chairs, painted white. At least Eggsy believes they’re painted white, as the grime on the metal is probably seven layers thick. He sees an old coat by the back door and pulls it on. He flip flops down the walk in his slides, shivering a bit. Yes, the furniture is white, or at least it could be. He studies it for a moment, deep in thought. He inhales deeply and looks around the garden, imagining sitting out here with Harry. Harry could look over his dossiers or butterfly books or something, and Eggsy could play about on his smartphone. 

Eggsy grins and heads back inside. He hurries up the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. He finds an old pair of trainers in his bag and changes into a pair of athletic pants. He pulls on a hooded pullover and quietly goes back down the hall. He stops by Harry’s door and peeks in. Harry’s still fast asleep, clutching Eggsy’s pillow. This is irresistible. Eggsy pulls out his phone and takes a quick picture, filing it away in an encrypted folder.

Eggsy goes to the utility room off the kitchen and finds a metal bucket, brush and multiple rags. He fills the bucket with water and dish soap and heads outside. His trainers are soaked as soon as he steps in the grass, but he ignores it. He props his phone on one of the chairs, brings up his satellite music service, and gets to work. He’s part way through the second leg of one of the chairs before he has to tug the pullover off and toss it up to hang on the fence. 

“Fuck, ‘arry, how long have these things been OUT here?” Eggsy mutters, swearing as the metal brush slides off the chair and across the back of his hand. “FUCK.” 

“Excuse me?” A woman’s voice says from the direction of the fence. Eggsy jumps to his feet. He can just see the white bun, wrinkled forehead, and snapping blue eyes.

“M’sorry, ma’am. Is my music too loud? Or my language…I’m so sorry,” Eggsy says quickly. He may be from the estates, but he knows how to be respectful to older women. Many times they were the ones that kept him fed growing up.

“Not at all, young man, not at all. Could you come down to the gate? I’m afraid I’m on my toes trying to see you, and it’s quite a strain.”

“Course.” Eggsy wipes his hands on one of the rags and hurries down the walk to the back gate.

“Ah, there you are.” The woman is in her seventies and comes up to Eggsy’s shoulder. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before.”

“No, ma’am,” Eggsy says, unsure of the story Harry’s told to his neighbors. “M’name’s Eggsy Unwin. I work with Harry.”

“You work with Mr. Hart! Wonderful! Are you a tailor as well?”

“No, ma’am, not yet. I’m…an apprentice,” Eggsy says truthfully. “Still training all the time. I guess you could say Mr. Hart’s my boss.”

“Mr. Hart…charming man. Always ready to lend a hand if he sees me on the street,” the woman says, beaming. “We don’t see him often enough…sometimes for weeks on end!”

“Well, we do a lot of specialty work at the shop,” Eggsy says, again completely honestly. “On occasion we have to do our work on site for the patron.”

“I see,” the woman says. “My name is Viola White.” She looks down the garden. “Is this part of your apprenticeship?”

“What? Oh, no. M’stayin’ with ‘arry for a bit. He had an accident at the shop…fell down some stairs,” Eggsy tells her. “Hated for ‘im to be alone, made him let me stay for a bit. Saw the furniture…had nothing’ else to do.”

“Aren’t you a sweet boy?” Mrs. White coos. “Could I ask you for a favor?”

“Of course,” Eggsy says, loving this woman immediately. 

“My grandson bought me a new birdfeeder and installed it, but he did quite a job of it. Just look!” She points towards her house and Eggsy sees the leaning bird feeder. “Would it be too much trouble to ask you to set it to rights? I don’t know when he’ll be back again.”

“It would be my pleasure, Mrs. White.” Eggsy hurries through the gate and into Mrs. White’s small garden.

“Do you need tools? I believe I have some inside,” she says, leading the way up the path.

“No…it looks like he just didn’t go deep enough,” Eggsy says. He spots a pair of gardening gloves on her steps. “Could I use those?”

“Whatever you need,” Mrs. White says, sitting on a small chair. 

“Gettin’ warm already for May,” Eggsy says, wiping at his brow. He tugs at his tee. “Would you mind?”

“I think I can manage to keep my hands off you,” she says, and Eggsy falls in love a little bit more. He pulls off the tee, suddenly conscious of the fading bite mark on his shoulder as well as his other scars. If Mrs. White notices, she doesn’t say anything.

He’s struggling with the pole for the birdhouse when another woman’s voice floats up from Mrs. White’s gate. “Viola! Good morning!”

“Oh, that nosy old bird,” Mrs. White mutters. Eggsy can’t hide a snicker. “Be prepared for the Spanish Inquisition, my boy. And by all that’s holy, do NOT agree to go help her today or she will never let you go.” Mrs. White raises her voice. “Hello, Agatha.”

“I see you’re getting the birdhouse in finally.” The other woman lets herself through the gate. “Sidney never came back?”

“Obviously.” Mrs. White rolls her eyes. 

“And who is this?” The woman’s dark eyes run over Eggsy.

“This is Mr. Unwin. He works for Mr. Hart at the tailor’s. He was kind enough to assist me with the birdhouse. Mr. Unwin, this is Agatha Radcliffe.”

“Just Eggsy is fine,” Eggsy says, nodding at the other woman.

“Pleasure,” Agatha says, sitting down on another chair. “Are you staying with Mr. Hart, then?”

“For now,” Eggsy says simply. While Mrs. White seems like a harmless old woman, it is obvious that Mrs. Radcliffe enjoys neighborhood gossip. The birdhouse settles into the damp ground and Eggsy wiggles it a bit. “There ya go. Good as new.”

“Oh, THANK you, Eggsy,” Mrs. White says, clapping her hands together. “I must pay you.”

“You certainly must not,” Eggsy says incredulously. “Took me five minutes, dinnit?”

“Let me get you a cool drink.” Mrs. White disappears into the house. Eggsy sits in her vacated seat, using his shirt to wipe his dirty face.

“Have you known Mr. Hart long?” Mrs. Radcliffe asks.

“A couple years,” Eggsy says vaguely. 

“I’ve never known him to have houseguests,” she continues. The thought makes Eggsy grin. At least he’s the first for Harry in something.

“Well, as I was tellin’ Mrs. White, our customers are located all over the world. Sometimes we need to go to them for fittings and such.” 

“I see.” Mrs. White returns with a glass of water. Eggsy takes it with a nod of thanks. “You’re just about my granddaughter Elsa’s age. Don’t you think so, Viola?” The woman asks, and Eggsy almost chokes on his water.

“I think she is far too old for him,” Mrs. White says, and now Eggsy definitely does choke.

 

Harry wakens to an empty space beside him. Fear shoots through him…perhaps Eggsy has changed his mind. Harry jumps out of bed and pulls on his dressing gown and slippers. He pokes his head into Eggsy’s room and is relieved to see Eggsy’s things strewn about the bed and floor. He walks down the stairs at a slower pace, still confused as to why the house is so silent. He sees the empty plate and cup by the sink and smiles a bit. As he rinses them out, he looks out the window and does a double-take. He sees Eggsy’s phone on the old table, and his pullover draped across the top of the fence. Harry grabs his small revolver from its bag inside the flour container and slowly makes his way out the back door.

“Agatha, don’t you have something to DO?” An exasperated voice says from over the fence. “I’m sure Eggsy has better things to do with his time than listen to you go on about your granddaughter.”

“It’s all right, Mrs. White, honestly,” Eggsy’s voice protests, and Harry can hear the laughter in it. “I’m much flattered, ma’am, but I’m actually seein’ someone. I’m sorry.” Harry slides the gun into his pocket.

“Oh, isn’t that sweet!” Mrs. White exclaims.

Harry winces as his slippers dampen in the grass. He approaches the fence, and unlike Eggsy, is tall enough to look over it. Eggsy sees him and smiles. “’arry.” Harry’s eyes widen, but he is able to cover his shock at seeing Eggsy seated shirtless with his elderly neighbors.

“Mr. Hart!” Mrs. White cries. “Hello, young man!”

Harry has to smile at the idea of his being a young man. “Mrs. White…Mrs. Radcliffe. Good morning.”

“Eggsy was kind enough to help me with a little project,” Mrs. White says. “And he refuses to take any payment.”

“Come, now, Mrs. White, that’s not what a gentleman does,” Eggsy replies, standing and putting his shirt back on.

“Eggsy tells us you had quite the tumble at the shop,” she continues. “Hurt your head, did you?”

“Yes, but I’m on the mend, thank you,” Harry replies, still completely confused as to what exactly is going on. 

“I’m sorry to leave you, ladies, but I have my own work to finish.” Eggsy nods at them. “Hope to see you again soon.”

“Come over any time,” Mrs. White says. “And bring Mr. Hart with you!”

Eggsy nods and hurries back into Harry’s yard. He ignores Harry and heads for the house, Harry close on his heels. The door is barely closed behind them before Eggsy is clutching the kitchen counter, helpless with laughter. “Aw, fuck, could barely hold it in.” Eggsy giggles until tears are running down his cheeks.

“What on earth?” Harry asks, staring at him.

“Oi, PLEASE tell me we can adopt her or marry her or somethin’. I love her so much!” Eggsy gasps for breath, wiping at his face. Harry crosses his arms over his chest and waits. “Oh, fuck. I was out working on yer furniture when she pops her head up quick as you please, asks for help. I go over, I help her, and then the other bird comes, and it’s obvious there’s no love lost THERE…and they just kept goin’ back and forth. Mrs. Radcliffe’s tryin’ to match me up with her granddaughter…”

“And you told her you were taken,” Harry says softly.

Eggsy sobers quickly. “Aren’t I?”

“You absolutely are…but hearing you say it to someone else makes it so much more.” Harry wraps Eggsy in his arms, ignoring the fact that he’s sweaty and dirty. “After my behavior last night…”

“Shut up,” Eggsy snaps, taking Harry by the lapels of his dressing gown and shaking him a bit.

“And then I woke up and you were gone…I must admit I was a bit frightened at first.”

“Told you I wasn’t leavin’,” Eggsy says reproachfully. “Was just gonna work, but then she asked me to help.”

“And you are a sweet and darling man for helping her.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s nose, and he wrinkles it in response. “I should have known that you’d be able to charm even little old ladies.”

“She reminds me of some of the ladies back home…took me in when Dean was bein’ a prick.” Harry growls deep in his chest. “Calm down, killer.” Eggsy pokes him in his stomach.

“I’m a bit sorry I wasn’t down here sooner,” Harry says, earning a quizzical look from Eggsy. “I barely got to see you all hot and sweaty and dirty.”

“That so?” Eggsy steps back and slowly pulls off his tee. “So…if I was out in the garden workin’…lookin’ like this…would you’ve stood here at the window watchin’ me?”

Harry licks his lips as his eyes slide down Eggsy’s damp chest. There are smudges of dirt up Eggsy’s side and below his right nipple. “Yes, I would.”

“An’ then what?” Eggsy smirks, arching an eyebrow.

Harry reaches up to cup Eggsy’s neck, his thumb at the pulse point. “I would have stood right here…at this window…watching you work…stroking my cock.”

He feels Eggsy’s heart rate jump. “Fuck, you dirty old bastard,” Eggsy hisses. 

Harry smiles down at him pleasantly, giving him a tender kiss. “I need something to eat if I’m to take my medicine, you know,” he says innocently. “Why don’t you go out and finish what you were working on?”

“No fuckin’ way. I won’t get anythin’ done…I’ll be lookin’ at the damn window every five minutes,” Eggsy says hoarsely. 

Harry takes pity on him and kisses his forehead. “In all seriousness, I do need to make some breakfast. Go on with your work. I appreciate you taking the time. I’ve been meaning to do it myself, but obviously I’m not around much.”

“All right,” Eggsy says warily. “If I see you at that window, I’m hauling my arse back in here.”

“I promise to be good,” Harry says. “For now.” 

“Think we could maybe fence again later?” Eggsy pulls his shirt back on.

“If you like,” Harry says, pleased that Eggsy has asked. “I’m feeling much better, so I could do a bit more with it this time.”

“Take it easy.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s cheek. “Save your energy for later.” Harry stares at him. Eggsy wiggles his eyebrows and goes out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Eggsy’s outside for most of the morning, scrubbing at the furniture until it gleams. He’s tired but it’s been a good workout; he’s neglected his body while staying with Harry. He keeps the music down on his phone, no need for any distractions from the neighbor. He’s whistling along with the “Phantom of the Opera” soundtrack when he finally begins to clean up his supplies. 

“Now THAT’S what I’m fuckin’ talking about,” Eggsy says to the furniture, admiring his hard work. “I should get paid extra.” He stares at the chair in front of him, not quite seeing it. “How long should we two wait before we’re one?” Emmy Rossum sings on his phone. “When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud bursts into bloom…when will the flames at last consume us?” Eggsy stares into space, wondering if Harry would think it was hot if Eggsy sang this when he was…

Eggsy shakes his head, chuckling to himself. He’s been horny before, but never has he wanted to sing to someone while having sex with them. Harry Hart is a bad influence.

 

Harry’s just about to come out and get Eggsy for lunch when he sees Eggsy cleaning up. The furniture looks amazing, and he plans on thanking Eggsy very thoroughly when he comes back into the house. Eggsy stops and looks at the furniture, obviously deep in thought. He smiles a little to himself, and Harry can see his blush all the way in the house. Interesting.

Harry’s waiting with a warm flannel and towel when Eggsy enters the house. He opens his mouth to say something about Eggsy’s shoes when Eggsy slips out of them while still on the mat. Harry smiles proudly. 

“Fuck, I’m disgusting,” Eggsy says. “Thanks, bruv.” He takes the offered cloths and goes to the sink. “No need for me to shower if we’re just gonna work up a sweat again.” He looks over his shoulder at Harry and winks. “Fencin’, I mean.”

“Yes, of course,” Harry says absently, loving the sweaty hair at the base of Eggsy’s neck. “That was my reason for not showering as well.”

“M’famished…thanks for putting this together.” Eggsy waves at the table. Salads and some cold chicken are on plates at their seats. 

“It wasn’t anything,” Harry says. “Thank you for your hard work this morning, Eggsy. That looks wonderful.”

“Twasn’t nothin’,” Eggsy echoes, and Harry rolls his eyes. Eggsy stops in front of Harry on his way to the table. Harry obediently kisses him. “Please, sir, can I have another?” Eggsy says hopefully. Harry can find no part of Eggsy to put his hands on that isn’t dirty, so he simply leans down and gives him a long tender kiss. “Thanks,” Eggsy says breathlessly. Harry smiles down at him and sighs. “Wait…lemme…” Eggsy drapes the towel over the chair and sits on it. “There. Now you can eat without having a coronary.”

“I am not the germaphobe that you continue to insinuate,” Harry says, slightly insulted. 

“I never said you was afraid of germs, ‘arry. I just know you like things clean that should be clean, and if they get dirty, it should be remedied immediately. You brush your dead dog.”

“Mr. Pickles always prided himself on his shiny coat,” Harry replies and is answered with a snicker. Harry frowns. Someone needs put in his place. “I assure you, dear Eggsy, when need be, I can be very VERY dirty.” Harry makes a great show of folding his hands in front of him on the table, long fingers flexing.

Eggsy swallows deeply. “Is…izzat so?”

“It most certainly is. And if you’re very good, I’ll prove it to you.” Harry picks up his knife and fork and begins to cut his chicken.

“I fuckin’ hate you, Harry Hart,” Eggsy whimpers, and Harry chuckles to himself. “That’s the payment I get for all my hard work?”

“I thought you told Mrs. White a gentleman doesn’t ask for payment for a good deed.”

“That’s different. She’s a sweet old lady who is obviously existing on limited means. You, however, are a lecherous old man with more money than Her Majesty.”

“And?”

“And I love it.” Eggsy leans up from his chair and gives Harry a smacking kiss on his cheek, surprising him. Harry stares at him as Eggsy smiles around his mouth full of salad. God, I love you, Harry thinks, and clenches his knife and fork. The words were frighteningly close to being said aloud. Eggsy frowns. “Are you all right, ‘arry?”

“Fine, Eggsy, fine. Bit my tongue,” Harry says quickly. “Might I ask you a question?”

“Of course. Open book.”

“Except for the part about your brief career as a rentboy…and the time Dean held a meat cleaver to your neck.”

“That’s not fair, ‘arry. No throwin’ back at me things I said in anger!”

“Those are EXACTLY the things to throw back at someone,” Harry says, but goes back to his original question. “You told me that Lancelot…Roxy…told you that your feelings for me were obvious. I take it she’s aware of what is going on now?”

“Well, I haven’t talked to her much,” Eggsy says. “But she’s my best friend, and trust me, ‘arry, she’s been on our side since day one.”

“I don’t mind, Eggsy. Of course, Merlin is fully aware of the situation, and I trust Roxy’s discretion. At one time, however, I thought the two of you…” Harry twirls his knife between his fingers.

“Me an’ Rox? Oh, no, ‘arry, never. Not that she ain’t gorgeous, and in a different time and place, I would have been all OVER that. But no. Never.” Eggsy eyes Harry suspiciously. “Is that why you were highly in favor of her taking’ that mission in Australia last month?”

“I had nothing to do with that,” Harry lies. “She had special skills required for that particular mission.”

“Like havin’ two legs and speaking English?” Eggsy thoughtfully licks the dressing from his fork. “You were jealous! You thought me an’ Rox was a thing, and you were jealous.” Eggsy seems pleased by the thought.

“A gentleman…” Harry begins, eyes drawn to Eggsy’s tongue on his fork.

“A gentleman likes the memory of my tongue on his cock, apparently,” Eggsy says with a wink.

“Why do I put up with you?” Harry says with a sigh.

“Because I’m worth it,” Eggsy answers with a cheeky grin, foot running up Harry’s calf. 

Harry can’t help but smile back. He most definitely is worth it. “I bring this up because I wanted you to know that I’m fine with whatever you wish to tell her. I understand the need for a good friend and confidante in our line of work.”

“Like I told you, yer my best mate,” Eggsy reminds him. “But thanks, and I never woulda told her anythin’ without thinkin’ you were okay with it.”

“Thank you,” Harry says. “Eggsy, about last night…” Harry can’t get his behavior out of his mind. “I wanted to say…”

Eggsy actually puts his fingers in his ears. “Lalalalalala,” he almost yells. “Not fuckin’ hearin’ you, ‘arry. Last night was last night, it’s over, it’s done, you’re a jealous prick, I’m a possessive little shit, life goes on. Got it?” Harry nods. “All right, then. But I do expect another fancy date night to make up for it.” Harry nods again as Eggsy’s phone rings. He checks the screen. “Oh, it’s Brandon. Mind if I take this? He didn’t make it to the pub the other night, haven’t talked to him in forever.”

“Of course. I’ll clean up here and get ready for our fencing lesson.” Harry starts to clean the table, expecting Eggsy to leave the room for a little privacy.

“Brandon, mate! What the fuck, thought you fell off the planet!” Eggsy says by way of greeting. He stands and leans against the fridge instead of leaving the room. “I haven’t been anywhere. Been right here in town for the past two weeks at least.” Eggsy smiles and winks at Harry. “No, haven’t been home much. Takin’ care of a sick friend.” Harry goes to the sink and starts rinsing dishes, keeping the water low so Eggsy can hear his friend. His heart drops as he realizes that very soon, Eggsy will be moving back home to the nice flat three doors down from his mother and Daisy. Harry can’t hold him there forever. “Ya didn’t miss much,” Eggsy’s saying. “The usual. Jamal started talkin’ up this girl from Scotland…didn’t get very far. Scottish girls aren’t as easy as you’d think.” Harry smiles to himself, thinking of Merlin. Harry knows for a fact that Scottish men are QUITE easy. “Me? Well…” Harry turns to look at Eggsy, whose voice has a strange tone to it. Eggsy’s eyes never leave Harry’s face. “Remember that Elaine? Her sister’s back from uni for a break, was getting’ up close and personal.” Harry swallows hard. “But I put her in her place. M’seein’ someone.” Eggsy finally smiles at the excited squawk on the other end of the phone. “I mean, I wasn’t then, but I was interested, so I told her no thanks. Yeah…fuckin’ fit. Brown hair, sexy brown eyes, legs for fuckin’ days.” His eyes run up and down Harry’s body with such obvious naughty intent that Harry feels himself blush. He cannot look away from Eggsy’s face. “I don’t think he’s your type, Bran. First of all, you like ‘em barely legal, and he’s a mature bloke. Secondly…yeah. I said he, and I said bloke.” Eggsy plays with the string of his track pants. “You know I’ve always been bent a bit, Bran. Yeah, it’s more than a quick fuck in an alley behind the pub, for fuck’s sake!” It’s Eggsy’s turn to blush, and shame is written all over his face. “He’s really really special. Smart and funny as hell.” Harry dries his hands on a towel and leans back against the counter. “You can hear it in my voice, huh?” Eggsy looks at his bare feet, then back up at Harry, a shy smile on his face. “No, m’not fuckin’ introducing him to you idiots,” Eggsy says with an exaggerated shudder. “That’d be a huge mistake.”

Harry strides out of the room before he can hear anything else. It’s one thing to eavesdrop when the speaker is unaware; one rarely hears anything good in that instance. But to have Eggsy stand in front of him, describe him as pretty damn incredible to a close friend, and then say that he was embarrassed for Harry to meet him, that hit deep. It was a serious reminder to Harry of how different he and Eggsy truly were. Eggsy was constantly on about the fact that he could only shame Harry in public, but it was obvious that Harry would be an embarrassment to Eggsy. And of course he would. Harry is almost three decades older than Eggsy and his friends. What could he possibly bring to such a relationship?

Harry’s up in his bedroom and tying his shoes before Eggsy finally comes calling after him. “Aw, yer dressed. Hoped I could catch you in the act,” Eggsy says with a leer before flopping onto the bed. “Oops, shit, forgot, sorry.” He bounces up quickly, brushing at the bedcovers. 

Harry watches him, his entire body full of ache and sadness. Eggsy is so young, so beautiful, so everything Harry is NOT. Harry questions his own sanity, as well as Merlin’s for encouraging such things. “Eggsy, I think…”

“Sorry about the call. I forgot what a nosy arse Brandon can be. He’s more of a girl than Roxy, swear down.” Eggsy looks at Harry and does a double-take. “Stop.”

“Stop what?” Harry looks down at himself.

“Stop thinkin’ so hard. I can smell the smoke.” Eggsy walks over and puts his hands on Harry’s waist. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Harry begins. Eggsy’s blue eyes are full of concern as they study Harry’s face. “Honesty,” Harry whispers to himself. “So, you told your friend about me. They…accept your choice of partner?”

“They accept that I’m gonna care about who I’m gonna care about and it could be man or woman,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “They don’t understand it, but they know if they wanna be around me they better not say anything stupid.”

“You really think I’m all those things?” Harry’s hands clench at his sides. “Special…smart…funny…”

“Don’t forget fit with sexy brown eyes and long legs,” Eggsy reminds him. “Very important.”

“But…you don’t want your friends to meet me.”

“I never said…” A lightbulb goes off behind Eggsy’s eyes. “What I SAID was, I didn’t want to introduce YOU to THEM.” Eggsy slides his hands up Harry’s chest. “You’re just gettin’ used to me and all the way I’m a stupid fuck of a failure. Why in the WORLD would I want you to meet the people who’ve known me since I was in nappies? You’d get to hear all sorts of crazy stories, things that AREN’T in your secret little dossier on me. And don’t deny you’ve got one.” Eggsy leans his forehead on Harry’s chest. “Don’t need those idiots givin’ you any more reason to walk away.”

“You think they’d embarrass you,” Harry says, trying to keep the relief from his voice. “Not because you feel I’d embarrass you.”

“I know exactly what would happen.” Eggsy turns his face up to Harry’s. “We’d walk in. I’d be lookin’ like my usual pleb self. You’d be wearin’ something AMAZING, maybe that new charcoal suit ya showed up in a few weeks ago. You’d stop in the doorway, and everyone would look at ya. And then they’d look at me, and they’d wonder if I was yer driver, or some sweet piece you picked up for the night.”

Harry takes Eggsy’s face in his and gives him a tender kiss. “And then they’d realize what a fish out of water I am. I’d sit there with my pint of Guinness, watching you laugh and joke with your friends. But then you’d smile at me.” Harry kisses him again. “And they’d see your brilliant smile, and they’d be insanely jealous that you were coming home with ME and not them.”

“Sweet talker,” Eggsy murmurs. “Never thought I’d like hearin’ that sort of thing so much.”

“I could go on,” Harry says, kissing behind Eggsy’s ear. 

“We won’t leave this room.” Eggsy shivers.

“Quite right. And I promised you another fencing lesson.” Harry draws on years of self-control and pulls away, sucking on Eggsy’s earlobe one last time. “Go change.”

“Wanker.” Eggsy pinches Harry’s bum before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

“So…any reason we don’t get to wear the fancy get-up for this?” Eggsy pants, lunging at Harry. 

Harry easily deflect his attack. “First of all, I highly doubt I need to be concerned about you causing any real injury, except to yourself.” Harry moves quickly and suddenly Eggsy’s foil goes sailing across the room. Eggsy considers giving him the old two finger salute but contains himself. “Secondly,” Harry continues as Eggsy retrieves his foil. “It is difficult to put on, and we’d waste about thirty minutes doing it, especially since you would have no clue what goes where.”

“I know the helmet goes on my head,” Eggsy points out, his foil whipping in front of him. Harry parries the thrust, covering an imaginary yawn. “And you call ME dramatic.”

“If you want to play dress up, Eggsy, we can do it another time,” Harry says. “Let’s take a break.” He sits down on a stool and Eggsy is instantly concerned.

“Are you all right, ‘arry? This is probably too much too soon.” Eggsy kneels down in front of him, hands on Harry’s knee.

Harry’s eyes are warm. “I’m fine, dear boy. I give you my vow that the instant I feel fatigued, I will stop. You must remember, I’m…”

“…much older than me, yeah, I know,” Eggsy almost growls. He’s tired of this repeating theme.

“It is impolite to interrupt,” Harry snaps, his eyes going cold. “I was GOING to say, I’m not accustomed to admitting weakness, but in this case, I will be honest with you.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy mumbles. He gets them each a bottle of water and sits on the floor at Harry’s feet.

Harry takes a long drink and says, “May I ask you a question?”

Eggsy sighs. “You know you don’t have to keep askin’.”

“Earlier you called yourself a failure. Why do you think so?”

“Do you want that list in alphabetical order, or in order of importance?” Eggsy asks. “C’mon, ‘arry. Look at me. Barely made it through school.”

“But with an incredible IQ.”

“Quit the Marines.”

“Due to your love for your mother.”

Eggsy pauses, ignoring the urge to say something to Harry about interrupting. “Failed my Kingsman test.”

Harry reaches down and tousles Eggsy’s short hair. “Due to your love for that stupid little dog, may he rest in peace. And I think the fact that you helped save the world, practically on your own, erases any ideas anyone might have about your failure. You are most definitely Kingsman material, through and through.” Harry rubs at his temple and the white scar just under his hairline. “Unlike me, who almost got myself shot in the head by Valentine.”

“Don’t remind me,” Eggsy says, standing on his knees to kiss the scar. “Scared me to fuckin’ death.”

Harry closes his eyes as Eggsy kisses him, sighing a bit. “One more question, and I AM asking permission because it’s quite personal.”

Eggsy swallows. “Go on.”

“Were all your sexual interactions with men in alleys behind pubs?” Harry asks.

Eggsy studies his face to see if he’s taking the piss, but his brown eyes are deadly serious. “Pretty much. In the back of a car once or twice.” 

“I see,” Harry says, but does not elaborate. He stands. “Come.” He holds his hand down to help Eggsy. “Let’s clean up. I think we’re finished for now.” He heads for the cabinet in the corner. “Are you making dinner tonight?” He asks over his shoulder.

Eggsy blinks at the sudden change in subject. “I can. Got a few ideas.”

“Shall we walk down to the market, then? They’re still open.”

Eggsy hands Harry his foil. “Sounds perfect.”

 

Harry leaves the umbrella at home, but he does insist on changing into what he calls a “casual” blue suit. No matter what Harry calls it, he looks fantastic in it and Eggsy wants to snog him senseless. Just to be contradictory, and to make Harry give him those annoyed looks that make Eggsy smile, he wears a pair of baggy jeans with a green and blue zip-up over an old black tee. 

“Do those shoes actually have WINGS on them?” Harry asks as he hands Eggsy the shopping bags. 

“Yes, they do. Cuz I’m an angel.” Eggsy smiles sweetly at him.

“What if I told you that if you do not go up and change this instant I will never kiss you again?”

“I’d say you’re full of it. You can’t stay away from me for long.” Eggsy shimmies his hips, a glimmer in his eyes.

He can see that Harry is desperately trying to keep a straight face. “Try me.”

Eggsy snorts and holds the door open. “After you, m’lord.”

Eggsy trots to keep up with Harry as he strides down the walk. “Do you have your list?”

“Yes.” Eggsy consults his phone. “Got it. Can’t forget to get bread, neither.”

“What are you making?”

“Spag bol. Found a great recipe online. We already have the basic veggies and spices, just need a few other things.”

Harry groans and rubs his stomach. “You WILL be the death of me. Death by calories and carbohydrates.”

“Can help ya work it off,” Eggsy offers, his face a mask of innocence. “In the basement and all.”

“I may take you up on that,” Harry says. He crosses at the light and heads into the busier part of the neighborhood. “We’re down here.” 

“Lead on,” Eggsy says. 

 

Harry starts pointing out stalls at the tiny market, but it’s soon obvious that Eggsy doesn’t need his help. Eggsy pokes and prods at produce, argues with the sellers, and earns a chuck under the chin from an elderly woman who sells bread. Harry can’t help but smile. He wanders to a small stand outside a coffeehouse and gets himself a latte. He leans against a lightpost and sips at it while keeping Eggsy in his sight at all times.

“Did you see the shoes? Wings!” A voice to his left hisses.

Harry is instantly alert. He slowly turns and sees a table of three men Eggsy’s age. They’re dressed in what is probably the latest fashion, but Harry thinks they look foolish. He orders himself to keep quiet; Eggsy doesn’t need him to fight a battle he doesn’t know about it. “Who cares about the shoes? I’d have them off soon enough,” the second man murmurs.

Harry’s eyes narrow. “Fuck yeah…look at that jawline,” the third says with a small giggle. “I’d definitely have that awful outfit on a pile on the floor in NO time.”

“He looks like…he would like it rough,” the second man decides. “I could get on board with that.” Eggsy lifts the heavy shopping bag up on his shoulder and the trio sighs as one. “Look at those HANDS!”

Harry clears his throat and they turn to look at him, but he’s already innocently looking the other direction. “Now, Daddy over there? THAT’s what I can get on board with,” the first man says in a voice that is nowhere near quiet enough.

Eggsy strides over to Harry, itching at the neckline of his shirt as he walks. The men’s mouths drop open as one at the sight of the bite mark where Eggsy’s neck meets his shoulder, and Harry cannot help but flush with pride and desire. Eggsy’s walking around with Harry’s mark on him. “Can ya take this? I just wanna go find another butcher. This bastard’s committin’ highway robbery. Maybe we can go to your grocer?” Eggsy hands over the shopping bag and takes Harry’s latte. “Mmm…cinnamon.” Eggsy licks milk off his lips and smile at Harry.

“Could you assist me with something? I’m afraid I need a Millennial translator,” Harry murmurs so softly Eggsy has to lean in to hear him.

“Course,” Eggsy replies, giving him an odd look.

“If someone of your age was to call me Daddy, is it a compliment?”

Eggsy chokes on the latte, turning his head to keep from spitting it all over Harry’s suit. “What the FUCK, ‘arry?” Eggsy hisses.

“Don’t look. The three gentlemen to our left. The one in the hat and the one with the red glasses apparently have quite a yearning for your jawline and your hands. They are incredibly distressed by your clothes, but they plan on having them off you soon enough. They also agree that you seem to like “a bit o’rough,” to use your words. Their compatriot, the one with the blond hair, he called me Daddy and said I was someone he could, quote, “get on board with.” So if you’d be so kind.”

Eggsy stares at the ground and stares at the sky, apparently trying to compose himself. “A daddy is an older man that a young bloke wants to shag. He’s pretty much saying you’re Daddy As Fuck…you’re fit.” Eggsy’s eyes narrow as he stares at the man in question. By now all three of them are watching the pair while trying NOT to look like they’re watching and failing entirely. 

“Now, Eggsy, no need to protect my virtue.” Harry lightly kicks Eggsy’s shoe. “So, I’m your Daddy, then?”

“Are you TRYING to put me in an early grave?” Eggsy whispers. “NO. I mean, yes, but…can we talk about this later?”

“Of course,” Harry says innocently.

“I hate you. I really hate you.”

“If you wish to discourage such conversations, you may want to try covering up your love marks,” Harry murmurs, reaching up to touch at his own neck. 

Eggsy cranes his neck, trying to see his skin. “Whatever. Can we just get to the grocer’s now?”

“Of course,” Harry says. He gives the three men a smile and walks away.

 

When they return to the house, Harry helps Eggsy put the recipe items where he wants them, saying, “I’ll just get out of your hair. If you need me to cut or stir something, I’ll be in the study.”

“Not yet.” Eggsy grabs Harry by the tie and pulls him in for a brutal kiss. “Wanna know if you’re my Daddy? Yes and no. You’re older than me, which I love, with all that authority. I’d love to have you tell me what to do, what I can touch and can’t touch, what I can suck and kiss.”

“Fuck,” Harry breathes. His hands scramble at Eggsy’s waist.

“Will I be saying, “Oh, yes, Daddy, please fuck me?” No, I won’t.” Eggsy sucks on Harry’s tongue before releasing his hold on him. “So, there’s the answer to your very evil question.”

“Understood,” Harry says in a daze, almost running into a wall on his way out the door.

“Thought SO,” Eggsy snickers to himself. 

 

Harry manages to reach his study with no further injury and falls into his chair. He buries his face in one hand, and adjusts himself with the other. After a few moments, he pushes some buttons and a computer flips up from the surface of the desk. He waits for less than thirty seconds before Merlin’s face appears on the screen.

“Ah, Galahad, how are you?”

“I am not sure how to answer that question.” 

“Why, Galahad, are you still ill? Your face is red…” Merlin reads the biometric scan coming from Harry’s computer. “Your heart rate is high, and I’m not even going to mention your blood pressure.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says finally. 

“Do tell,” Merlin says with a smirk.

“It’s nothing like that. We…it’s not like that,” Harry says. “That boy…sometimes I just do not know whether I’m up or down.”

“I’m willing to bet you’re normally up.”

“For God’s sake, Merlin, WILL you be serious for ONE moment.” Harry rubs at his face again. “I am beginning to feel I did not think this through.”

“I beg to disagree,” Merlin says. “I know you, Harry. I can only imagine how many nights you spent weighing the pros and cons of being with Eggsy Unwin.”

Harry looks at Merlin suspiciously, but his friend is completely serious. “Sometimes it was just the idea of a physical relationship. Other times, though…I did allow myself to see us as something more. Two people who go for dinner or share space in front of the telly…”

“And what is wrong with that?”

“Nothing! We’ve done both those things, although dinner was rather disastrous. He parades around in his ridiculous clothes, he chews with his mouth open…”

“You knew all this already,” Merlin points out. “Anything I DON’T know?”

“He’s a genius in the kitchen, he has utterly charmed my elderly neighbor, he’s eager to learn new things such as theater and fencing, and he has quite the possessive streak. Did you know I’m apparently Daddy as Fuck?”

Merlin chokes on his own saliva. “I beg your pardon?”

“Yes. Apparently it’s a thing, and it’s what I am.” Harry cannot help but laugh. “I believe I am also completely and utterly fucked.”

Merlin gives his friend an amused smile. “That I agree with.”

“Please distract me. Something work-related.”

“All right.” Merlin swipes through some screens on his other computer. “There’s something brewing in Argentina. It actually may be a job for Eggsy, once he’s back. Your advice would be appreciated.”

 

Eggsy whistles as he comes down the stairs. He’s changed into a pair of more comfortable pants and his slides; no need to mess his jeans or trainers with spices or sauce. As he walks past Harry’s study, he hears voices behind the closed door. He pauses, then knocks. Harry can always tell him not to come in.

“Enter,” Harry barks. Eggsy rolls his eyes and opens the door. He makes a face at Harry, who gives him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. Please come in.”

“Hey, at least I knocked.” Eggsy comes around the desk, far enough away that Harry can keep things private if he wishes. “Merlin! How are you?”

“Fine, lad, thank you. Seems that Harry’s improving, don’t you think?”

Eggsy frowns. Is Merlin looking to bring Harry back to HQ sooner than originally planned? “Well, see, I don’t know, Merlin. He got fagged quick when we were fencin’. And he was stumblin’ around just a few minutes ago.” Eggsy’s face is a mask of concern.

“I’m sorry to hear that. So you’re saying you shouldn’t let him out of your sight?” Merlin asks.

“I’m sitting right here,” Harry reminds them.

“Lad, I see right through you,” Merlin says. “M’not bringing him back in to work.”

“Oh, well, whatever you think is best,” Eggsy says so demurely that Harry stares at him.

“Did you need something, Eggsy?” Harry says finally.

“Just saying hello,” Eggsy says. “Gonna get to work on dinner.” He leans in to kiss Harry but stops at the last minute. “I’ll, uh, let you get back to work. Good to see you, Merlin.” Eggsy squeezes Harry’s shoulder and leaves the study, closing the door behind him.

About fifteen minutes later, he hears Harry’s tread on the stairs. Eggsy smiles, eyes watering from the onions he’s chopping. “WHY didn’t I do these last?” He murmurs. He whistles as he works, trying to distract himself from the burning in his eyes. He also mentally punches himself in the head. Doesn’t matter if Merlin is Harry’s close friend, he can’t be kissing Harry in front of him. 

“Do you need my assistance?” Harry’s voice says from the doorway. 

Eggsy smiles over his shoulder. Harry’s changed into something a little more casual, and Eggsy’s knees actually go weak at the look on Harry’s face as he looks at Eggsy. “Always,” Eggsy says in what he hopes is a normal tone. “Won’t make you do this stuff…you could just start unpacking and unwrapping.” Eggsy points with his chin to the shopping bags.

“All right.” Harry pushes up the sleeves of his jumper and washes his hands. Eggsy stops chopping and watches Harry’s hands, sleek and wet with soap and water. Harry looks at Eggsy and follows his gaze. He slows his movements, hands gliding slowly and sensuously over each other.

Eggsy licks his lips, then gets back to work. Harry’s going to think Eggsy is only interested in one thing, and while that’s a very important thing, it’s not all Eggsy wants. “Sorry about earlier,” he says finally.

“Hmm?” Harry says, giving him a quizzical look as he starts washing vegetables. 

“When you were talkin’ to Merlin. I almost, well, almost kissed you, and I’m sure that’s not really the proper thing to do.” Eggsy shrugs. 

“At the present time, I must agree with you,” Harry says. “While I am not embarrassed by our relationship, OR by you,” he says pointedly, “it is a matter of professional behavior. It reminds me that when I speak to Merlin again, I must ask him about Kingsman’s rules on work relationships.”

“You don’t know?” Eggsy finally finishes with the onion and places the remnants in the rubbish bin. He then grabs a lemon from the counter, cuts it, and starts rubbing it on his hands. He hisses as the juice gets into the cuts on his fingers. “Fuck that fuckin’ HURTS! Jesus.”

“Are you mad?” Harry gasps, grabbing the lemon from Eggsy.

“Gets the onion smell off…saw it on the telly once. It’s okay, ‘arry, honest. It’s why I bought the lemon. Do you really want onion fingers all over you later?” Eggsy takes the lemon back. 

“If you insist,” Harry says, giving him a worried look. “As to your question regarding fraternization between employees, the answer is no, I do not know.” Harry blushes a bit. “I’ve never had a reason to ask, and as I am not normally in any sort of training position, I am not required to know those particular regulations.”

Eggsy rinses his hands and comes over to stand behind Harry. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and squeezes, his head on Harry’s back. “So…I’m the first Kingsman you’ve ever made the moves on?”

“I most certainly did NOT make any moves on you,” Harry corrects. He puts a hand on Eggsy’s arm. “But yes. You are.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the official nasty smut arrives.

THIRTEEN

“You must not care for me one bit.” Harry hefted himself from his chair and carried his dishes to the sink. “I actually believe you’re trying to kill me. If I do not expire from a heart attack, it will because I’ve done something to anger you, and you’ve fattened me up so much I cannot run away.”

“Somewhere in there is a compliment, so I’ll just say ta,” Eggsy says with a chuckle. “Leave these. I’ll get them later.”

“But…sauce…” Harry points at the sink in shock.

“We’ll soak it. I promise you these will be washed by this time tomorrow.” Eggsy does a quick rinse and puts water in a few of the dishes and pots.

“I…if you insist,” Harry says weakly.

“M’proud of ya, ‘arry,” Eggsy grins. “Let’s go for a walk. I bet it’s a nice night. And don’t worry…I’ll be completely professional. No kissin’ or hand holdin’ or anything,” he finishes with a wistful sigh. 

Harry watches Eggsy rinse out the dishes and decides to indulge in a little daydreaming. “How about this? In a year, if you’re still able to put up with me, we’ll go away on holiday. Merlin and Kingsman be damned. We’ll go somewhere incredible…Hawaii…the Bahamas. No one will know us, no one will be trying to kill us…”

“…hopefully…”

“And we can kiss and hold hands to our heart’s content,” Harry finishes.

Eggsy turns around and gives Harry the smile that makes Harry’s heart take residence in his ears. “That sounds like a wonderful plan. M’just happy to spend this time with ya, ‘arry. Sorry I was whining like a little kid.”

“You are a little kid,” Harry says, stepping back quickly to avoid the attack he knows will follow. “I’m going to change my shoes. I’ll meet you out front.”

When Eggsy joins Harry at the walk out front, he’s checking his phone. “Bastards,” Eggsy mutters, shoving his phone into his pocket.

“Everything all right?” 

“Just my so-called friends bein’ fuckin’ pricks,” Eggsy says. “Makin’ jokes, sayin’ that they don’t know my bloke but obviously I’m whipped cuz I’m not comin’ round.”

“How many times a week do you normally go to the pub now?” Harry asks.

“A week? How about a MONTH. Maybe once. Kingsman don’t leave much time for gettin’ pissed, and in all honesty, I’m not that interested in it anymore. Found somethin’ better to do with my time.” Eggsy bumps Harry with his hip.

“I’m so glad I could be of service,” Harry replies dryly.

“Mr. Hart! Eggsy! How nice to see you again!” Viola White turns the corner at the end of the block.

“Hello, Missus…and who is THIS?” Eggsy falls to his knees in obvious throes of delight. “Hello there, boy! How’s tha lad, huh?” A small bundle of fur is furiously lapping at Eggsy’s face.

“Clovis, down. DOWN,” Mrs. White tuts at the dog, lightly pulling at the leash.

“Mrs. White, please let me assure you that Eggsy does not mind in the least,” Harry informs her. He wonders how he never knew that his neighbor had a dog, not to mention a pug.

“Clovis, is it? What a name for a little man,” Eggsy coos. Eggsy finds just the right place to scratch and Clovis looks up at him adoringly.

“He had a pug as well…lost him in an accident a few months ago,” Harry whispers to Mrs. White.

“Poor dear,” she whispers back. “Well, Clovis, it looks like you have an admirer.”

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy stands back up. “Back from a walk, then?”

“Yes. I don’t move as fast as I used to, but Clovis doesn’t mind. If you’re ever visiting Mr. Hart again and in need of a bit of exercise, please feel free to stop over. I’m sure Clovis would love an outing.”

“I will,” Eggsy promises. “G’bye, Clovis.” He sighs with happiness as they go their separate ways. “That dog was adorable.”

“So are you,” Harry murmurs, and Eggsy blushes.

 

They walk for almost an hour, simply enjoying each other’s company. They talk quietly, Harry telling stories of some of his more interesting missions. When they make it back to the house, he finally can take a breath without feeling as if his abdomen is going to explode.

“Now what…telly?” Eggsy asks, wiping his feet on the mat.

“You don’t have to…it’s not like you have to amuse me,” Harry says. He doesn’t want Eggsy to feel that he has to be by his side every minute, although if Harry could glue him there, he would.

Eggsy looks hurt. “You…you don’t…okay. I’ll just go up to my room. Maybe Rox is around…could call her.” He turns for the stairs.

“No.” Harry grabs his arm. He forgets sometimes about Eggsy’s upbringing, how easy it is for him to feel unwanted. “Of course, call Roxy if you wish. But I would love for you to just be with me. I didn’t want you to feel you HAD to. I’m not unwell, and your presence is not required.” He squeezes Eggsy’s bicep and releases his arm. “It is, however, very very welcome.”

“Gotta learn to stop jumpin’ to conclusions, or we’re gonna have a rough time of it,” Eggsy says. He stands on tiptoe to kiss Harry. “Sorry.”

“No apology necessary. But you should go call her. Merlin didn’t mention she was on assignment right now.”

“Great. Be just a bit. And do NOT wash the dishes,” Eggsy orders over his shoulder as he runs up the stairs.

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Harry lies, although he’s just itching to get to the kitchen and start the sink.

Harry mopes around the house for a few minutes, but nothing appeals to him. He really doesn’t want to watch television, and he doesn’t want to go back outside. All he wants is to be with Eggsy. And the only thing on his mind at that moment is being with Eggsy…horizontally…with a minimal amount of clothing involved. “Ridiculous,” he says to himself. He’s practically a senior citizen and he can’t control his hormones?” 

Harry stops short, staring at an incredibly ugly picture on his parlor wall. WHY was he controlling himself? It was obvious they were attracted to each other. It was obvious they cared for each other as more than just sex partners. It was obvious that Eggsy was a VERY consenting adult, with all the innuendos and sexual comments. What the HELL were they waiting for? If he made an overture, and Eggsy said he wasn’t ready, then there it was. Harry takes a few deep breaths and starts up the steps, formulating a plan as he goes.

Once again he finds himself eavesdropping outside Eggsy’s door. This time, however, it is much more rewarding. “How are things going, Romeo?” He hears Roxy say. Eggsy must be video-calling again.

“Wonderful, pretty much.”

“Pretty much? How is it NOT wonderful?”

“Well, bein’ around ‘arry is always wonderful. Much better now that I don’t have to hide how I feel.”

“You weren’t hiding it, Eggsy. Everyone knew how you felt.”

“Kinda like everyone knows how you feel about Merlin?”

“I do NOT…”

“C’mon, Rox, we both know every time he has a personal briefing with you, you get wetter than a…”

“EGGSY!” Roxy all but shouts. “That is NONE of your concern, and quit trying to change the subject.” Harry smiles at the sound of Eggsy’s snarky laughter. “And I suppose you’re telling me you’re not breaking through your trousers every time Harry Hart says your name?”

“Aw fuck, don’t even get me started,” Eggsy groans. “I told ya, I wanted to drop to my knees for him outside the damn station. It’s only gotten worse since we got honest with each other. But I don’t think he’s interested in that right now.” Harry bites back his own groan.

“You’ve not…”

“We’ve done some. A gentleman don’t kiss and tell,” Eggsy says primly, and Roxy snorts with laughter. “I just…I think he might be wantin’ to take things slow. And I get that, but time is one thing we don’t really have. And I don’t want to just jump him or anything…maybe he’ll think that’s all I want. He already knows that I’m not exactly experienced with this stuff.”

“Harry is fairly perceptive. It’s his job, remember? I think he’s figured out by now that it’s not all you want.”

Harry’s carefully formulated plan quickly goes out the window the second Eggsy mentions his desire to move their relationship along. He tiptoes back to the stairs, goes about halfway down, and makes a great deal of noise coming up. This whole “oh, you’re on the phone?” thing is getting VERY old. He stops in the doorway. Eggsy’s on his back on his bed, holding the phone above him. 

“Roxanne! How are you?” Harry calls. 

Eggsy tilts the phone so Roxy can see Harry. “Hello, Harry. Hope you’re on the mend.”

“I am. I have the best nurse one could ask for.” Eggsy looks backwards at Harry. “When you’re through, Eggsy, I’ll be in my room.”

Harry quickly goes to his room and begins to prepare. Condoms and lubricant in the dresser drawer. Knife still in the dresser drawer – that gets moved to another drawer. Shoes and socks – one of the worst things about a romantic encounter. Harry takes them off, puts them away, and is pouring them each a drink when Eggsy arrives at the door. 

“Not feeling sick, are you?”

“No, I’m fine.” He hands Eggsy the glass and toasts him. “To good friends.”

“To good friends,” Eggsy toasts back, takes a gulp, and sputters. “Wait a minute. You heard me an’ Rox, didn’t you? You heard me soundin’ like a desperate horny bastard and now you just wanna be friends?”

Harry counts to ten. “Jumping to conclusions,” he says quietly.

“Yer right. Fuck.” Eggsy finishes his drink. “Sorry.”

“I simply was toasting our good friends who help us when we need a swift kick in the back side.” Harry finishes his own drink and sets their glasses aside. He puts his hands on Eggsy’s hips and pulls him close, slowly grinding against him. “I most assuredly do NOT only want to be friends.”

“Oh, ‘arry,” Eggsy sighs, one hand at the back of Harry’s neck while the other fists in Harry’s jumper. Their tongues meet and Eggsy moans. Harry keeps the kisses long and deep, but slow, as if they have all the time in the world. As his lips slide down Eggsy’s neck, Eggsy murmurs, “Guess the telly isn’t on the agenda for tonight?”

“No, it’s not. Could you please take off your shoes and socks? And be careful…don’t trip.” As Eggsy complies, Harry turns on the small beside lamp. When he turns off the larger light, the room is bathed in a soft glow. “What I would really like to do is uncover every inch of you, drink you in, and then cover every inch of you with my tongue. If you would be amenable to that.”

Eggsy bites at his bottom lip. “I…would be amenable to that.”

Harry smiles. “So happy to hear it.” Harry stand by the bed and Eggsy quickly joins him. They kiss again, the kisses growing deeper and more passionate. Harry takes the hem of Eggsy’s shirt and slowly pulls it up over Eggsy’s head. Harry sinks to the bed, kissing his way up Eggsy’s chest as far as he can reach. He scoots back a bit and then pulls Eggsy down with him. Eggsy props himself on his hands by Harry’s head, and Harry finds out that Eggsy’s nipples taste just as good as he thought they would.

“Aw, fuck, ‘arry,” Eggsy gasps. His back arches almost in half, and Harry’s hands are immediately there to support him. “So good…Christ…”

“Eggsy,” Harry murmurs against his skin, one hand coming up to stroke through Eggsy’s hair. “There are so many many things I want to do to you…with you. But if anything makes you uncomfortable, we stop. Please promise me this. I promise to do the same.”

“All right,” Eggsy says. He meets Harry’s gaze, never breaking eye contact until he slowly dips his head and kisses him again. This time it’s Eggsy’s mouth on Harry’s neck, nipping and biting along the warm slope of skin. Harry closes his eyes, pulse racing. He grabs at Eggsy’s waist, pulling him down as hard as he can. “Aw fuck…fuckin’ HELL.” Eggsy grinds against him for a moment, then stands up, pulling Harry up with him.

“Eggsy, what…”

“Shirt off.” Eggsy tugs and pulls until Harry’s shirt is off and on the floor. “Gorgeous. God, ‘arry, I dreamt of this so many nights…woke up hard thinkin’ of touchin’ you.” Eggsy’s hands splay over Harry’s chest.

“Nightmares of wrinkles and grey hair?” Harry teases. Eggsy bites just above Harry’s heart and he arches up on his toes.

“Shut…the fuck…up.” His hands slide down to grab Harry by the backside, holding him close. Harry turns them around, sending Eggsy down on the bed. As Eggsy pretends to try and get away, his pants start to slide down.

“Perfect. Even your trousers know when it’s time to come off.” Harry pulls at the waistband and Eggsy wriggles out of everything until he’s completely naked on the bed. “What the HELL did I do to deserve this?” Harry picks up one of Eggsy’s legs and begins to kiss behind his knee.

“OH…” Eggsy’s hands fist in the covers.

Eggsy, Harry finds, is very responsive. It is very easy to find what’s sensitive and what’s not, although nothing seems to be as sensitive as his ears. That is, except for the thick cock weeping in Harry’s hand. Harry only licks a few strokes before Eggsy’s hand is fisting in his hair. He alternately guides Harry down and pulls him away. He finally pulls Harry up to kiss him. 

“Wasn’t I doing a good job?” Harry murmurs, licking at Eggsy’s ear.

“No, you were doin’ too fuckin’ GOOD of a job,” Eggsy says. “Not ready to come yet. You’re not even naked.”

“So sorry.” Harry stands and undoes his trousers. Eggsy is flushed and panting before him, his eyes glued to where Harry is pushing everything down. Harry is a little self-conscious standing naked before Eggsy; 54 is not 25. Eggsy seems to like everything he sees, if the sudden throbbing of his cock is any indication. Harry lays down beside him, pulling Eggsy’s leg up over his own. Their mouths meet, hands anywhere they can reach. Harry moans as Eggsy reaches down to take both their cocks in his hand. 

“You feel so good, ‘arry.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s neck, kissing as he strokes.

“I know something that would feel even better.” Harry wriggles a bit until Eggsy has to look at him. He kisses Eggsy gently, tongue flicking at Eggsy’s lips. He kisses a freckle on Eggsy’s nose, the mole on his throat. “You inside of me.”

“Yes, Harry. Wait, what?” Eggsy gasps, obviously in sensory overload. “I can’t…we shouldn’t.”

“Why not?” Now Harry really does pull away. 

“Because I’ve never…not like this…I don’t…”

“My darling Eggsy…you will be brilliant, just as you are at everything else. Anything you don’t know, I’ll show you.” Harry makes sure not to use the word “teach.” He wants this to be as equal as possible. “Supplies are in that drawer. We are both tested as you know, but I feel these first few times we should take precautions.”

“’arry…” Eggsy says, frowning. His hands still wander over Harry’s body, so he knows it’s not Harry that’s the problem.

Harry decides to use one of the items on the List of Things That Apparently Turn Eggsy On. “Eggsy, I want you to fuck me. I cannot believe I have to beg you.” He sucks Eggsy’s earlobe into his mouth. “But before that, I need your fingers.”

“Fucking CHRIST.” Eggsy blindly grabs for the bedside drawer, grabbing a condom and lube. He growls and rolls over, pinning Harry’s hands above his head. He rolls his hips, his hardness sliding over Harry’s. 

“Touch me…put your mouth on me…” Harry actually IS begging this time, because the flare of steel in Eggsy’s eyes is something he’s never seen before – and he knows he’s put it there. 

Eggsy works his way down Harry’s body, paying close attention to the things that make Harry gasp and hum with approval. By the time his mouth is on Harry’s cock, Harry’s legs are spread and he’s thrusting into Eggsy’s mouth. His hands pet through Eggsy’s hair. “Start with one finger…and then…fuck Eggsy…add two more…soon because I fucking NEED you.”

Eggsy’s mouth slides down to suck at Harry’s balls. “Need me?”

Of course Eggsy’s able to open lube with one hand and get his fingers wet. Because of course he’s that talented. “Need you…it’s been so long, Eggsy, please…”

“I’ll be careful,” Eggsy whispers.

His eyes never leave Harry’s as his finger breaches Harry’s body. “So long…but worth waiting for this…”

Eggsy takes Harry into his mouth and actually hums. The vibration makes Harry clench around Eggsy’s finger, and he starts moving a bit faster. “That’s right, luv. Take what you want. Tell me what you want.”

“More…I want more…you can give me more…”

“Can’t wait to give you more, luv.” Eggsy twists that finger, then slowly adds a second. “So tight…could just do this for hours, opening you up for my cock.”

“Keep…talking…” If Harry dies now, with these words in his ears, it will be a life well-lived.

“Maybe I won’t even do that…I’ll just give you my fingers. Take it up to four, bet you could take it, couldn’t you, ‘arry? Maybe I’ll get good enough someday, give you fingers AND my cock, how’s that?”

“Christ, Eggsy, you filthy…” Harry bites down on the slurs just in time.

“Oh c’mon now. You know what you want to call me.” Eggsy crawls up Harry’s body a bit, three fingers moving inside of him. “And you know it’s true. Right now I’m a filthy cocksucker who wants to fuck you.”

“Now,” Harry says, and it’s most definitely a command. Eggsy shudders and slowly pulls his fingers from Harry’s body. He gets the condom on with shaking hands, and adds a generous amount of lube. 

When he looks at Harry again, his eyes are softer. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“It will be perfect,” Harry tells him. He spreads his legs and Eggsy slides an arm under his hips to lift him up. The other guides his cock, and suddenly he’s moving inside. Harry’s eyes flutter shut; he wasn’t lying when he said it’s been a long time. 

“Oh…God…’arry.” Once Eggsy is all the way in, he stops. One of Harry’s legs wraps around his waist. “So…fuck.” He moves in and out in slow motion.

Harry could watch Eggsy forever, but he can tell he’s holding back. “I thought you wanted to fuck me?”

“Nasty fuckin’ bitch,” Eggsy swears, driving into Harry with a snap of his hips. 

“Yes,” Harry growls, hands digging into Eggsy’s hips and pulling them hard. 

“So fuckin’ tight, ‘arry. Were ya waitin’ for me? Waitin’ for me to come along and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit tomorrow?”

“Still waiting for that,” Harry says with a raised eyebrow. 

Eggsy takes that as the challenge it’s meant to be. He gets up to his knees, pulling Harry to meet each thrust. “Am I still just a filthy little cocksucker, ‘arry?” One of his hands grasps the base of Harry’s cock and starts to quickly stroke it. “Or am the man fuckin’ OWNING you?”

“Oh, Christ, Eggsy…” Harry reaches down, his hand covering Eggsy’s.

“That is fuckin’ hot,” Eggsy gasps. Pre-come is dribbling from the head, and Eggsy covers the tips of his fingers. His eyes meet Harry’s as he stops moving. He slowly sucks his own fingers. “Beg me to keep fuckin’ you, ‘arry.”

“Please,” Harry whimpers. 

Eggsy thrusts three times, and leans forward a bit. “TELL me to keep fuckin’ you.”

“Eggsy, if you don’t keep fucking me, I will tie you to the bed in your sleep, rim you until you wake up, and then leave you there to suffer.”

“Fuck!” Eggsy gasps. His hand moves over Harry’s cock as his thrusts become more erratic. “’arry…I can’t…you dirty beautiful monster…” His other hand grabs at Harry’s thigh and digs in.

“Eggsy…” Harry feels something flash from the small of his back and suddenly he’s coming, splashing onto Eggsy’s fingers as well as his own stomach. 

“That’s it…oh God that’s beautiful…Harry!” Eggsy can barely choke out Harry’s name before he’s shoving into Harry one last time. He clutches Harry’s legs, and then slowly pulls out. He manages to removes the condom and discard it in the small bedside rubbish bin before falling onto his back. “Fuckin’ hell,” he whispers.

Harry practices a breathing technique he learned in Nepal until he feels he can speak without gasping for breath. He looks over at Eggsy, who is actually FROWNING. “Are…Eggsy, are you angry?”

“You just fucked my brains out my dick, why would I be angry?”

“You look…”

“After I do somethin’ for the first time, I have a nasty habit of replaying it in my head, makin’ sure I did everything right.”

“Oh, Eggsy, you did everything so right.” Harry picks up Eggsy’s hand and places it at his throat. “Can you feel that? My pulse is probably three times what is healthy for a man my age.” He places Eggsy’s hand on his thigh. “Can you feel my muscles quivering?” Harry’s mouth twitches into a smile as he places Eggsy’s hand on his sticky stomach. “Can you feel other evidence of how much I just enjoyed myself?”

“That was the most amazing…shag…no…” Eggsy shakes his head.

“Let me say it for you.” Harry bends down and tenderly kisses Eggsy. “That was the most amazing lovemaking you’ve ever experienced. And I oh so heartily agree.”


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

Eggsy pulls himself off the bed and heads for Harry’s loo. He cleans himself quickly, warms a flannel, grabs a towel, and takes it in to Harry. Harry reaches out but Eggsy swats his hand away. “Let me,” he says quietly. Eggsy takes his time, making sure Harry is clean and dry before the flannel gets cold. He quickly hangs everything up – he knows Harry would not be pleased with dirty things on the floor, no matter how good the sex was.

“All right?” He murmurs, crawling back into bed. 

Harry’s on his back, one hand up under his head. He moves the other arm and Eggsy immediately cuddles close, his head on Harry’s chest. “Do you know why I wanted you to do that? Make love to me?”

Eggsy smiles against Harry’s skin. Harry’s voice is even sexier this way. “Because I’m sex on two legs? Because it’s been so long since you shagged someone you wondered if they’d changed it?”

Harry smacks Eggsy’s backside. “Insufferable brat.” He kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “Yes, of course, all of those things.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s sternum and places his chin on his hand, looking up at Harry. “I asked you because I wanted you to know how much I trust you. I wanted you to know you are NOT a failure.”

“God, ‘arry,” Eggsy mumbles, closing his eyes for a moment. “Anything I am you taught…”

“No.” Harry interrupts with a frown. “None of that is because of me. You are worth my trust because you are Eggsy Unwin, not because I asked you to become a Kingsman. And I also wanted you to know you are worth more than a quick finger and fuck in a dirty alley. I would give a year of my life to be able to enjoy the amazing gorgeous man that you are…and yet you have given it to me for nothing.”

Eggsy drops his face to Harry’s chest, breathing in Harry’s warm skin. You will not cry you stupid blubbering idiot, he tells himself. “Thank you,” he whispers against Harry’s skin.

Harry yawns, one hand idly playing through Eggsy’s hair. “Would you think me horribly elderly if I said I wanted to go to sleep?”

“Hell, no,” Eggsy says, wriggling closer. “I’m not letting you leave this bed until tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds lovely,” Harry murmurs.

Eggsy throws a leg over Harry’s and falls asleep with Harry’s fingers running through his hair.

 

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open a few hours later. Harry has moved to his side, and Eggsy is spooned up behind him, one arm thrown around Harry’s body. Eggsy stretches, suddenly wide awake. He blames Kingsman for his sleep schedule, or lack thereof. Eggsy kisses the back of Harry’s neck and slides out of bed. The lamp is still on, so Eggsy’s able to find his pants and trousers. He pauses, then pulls on Harry’s shirt. What Harry doesn’t know won’t hurt him. He leaves the lamp on and tiptoes out of the room.

The first thing he does downstairs is make short work of the dirty dishes. He really was proud of Harry for letting them sit; he knew it was quite the sacrifice. He then pours himself a glass of juice and heads for the telly. He plans on just buzzing through the channels until he’s tired enough to go back to bed, but then he sees Julia Roberts and realizes “Pretty Woman” is on. He’s thankful none of his mates will know about this; it’s one of his mother’s favorites and he knows he’d never heard the end of it. But since Harry mentioned on the first day he told Eggsy about Kingsman, wouldn’t it be considered research of a sort?

Eggsy had always thought the movie was simply about a prostitute given a new life by a customer. He bought her nice clothes, she learned how to behave in society, and at the end she pulled herself out of that world and into a new one. Very similar to his own story. As he watches the movie, however, he realizes that something very different happens. Just by being herself, and giving him a reason to change, she changes the very fit Richard Gere for the better.

“So what happens after he climbs up the tower and rescues her?” Richard Gere asks.

“She rescues him right back,” Julia Roberts replies. 

Eggsy turns off the telly and takes his juice glass back to the kitchen. He slowly goes up the stairs, deep in thought. He suddenly hears his name and starts to run up the stairs. Harry’s thrashing about in bed, calling for Eggsy in his sleep.

“Eggsy…don’t…stay back…the fire…” 

“Harry.” Eggsy slips into bed fully clothed and wraps his arms around Harry. “Harry, it’s me. M’fine, luv.” He kisses Harry’s back. “Right here with you, ‘arry. Don’t you feel me?”

“Eggsy!” Harry gasps, eyes fluttering open. 

“Yes, luv, right here.” His hand caresses Harry’s chest, trying to calm him. “Not in the fire…just here with you in yer bed.”

Harry turns to face him, reaching to touch Eggsy’s cheek. “Your face. It’s burned…you ran into the fire for me…”

“No.” Eggsy turns and kisses Harry’s palm. “See? Just as handsome as ever.” He holds Harry’s hand to his face, continuing to kiss his palm. “I would most definitely run into fire for you, Harry Hart, but it was a dream.”

“A dream.” Harry nods and takes a few deep breaths.

“All right?”

Harry nods again. “I’m sorry. It was so real.”

“At least you didn’t go after me with a knife this time,” Eggsy says.

Harry sits up. “That’s safely put away. I think I’ll go get a drink. Would you like anything?”

“No, I just came from down there.” Eggsy gives Harry a kiss. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

 

Harry smiles as he enters the kitchen and sees the clean dishes drying in the rack. Sweet boy. He also sees an empty glass in the sink, and decides to just use it himself. His smile fades as he remembers the dream. He wonders if it will ever stop coming to him, the idea of Eggsy running into certain death on his account. This is the reason that many agents refuse to have any sort of relationship that is more than casual sex. The emotions are always high, and bringing another agent into the mix can only make it worse. “I would most definitely run into fire for you, Harry Hart,” he hears Eggsy saying.

Harry decides that the middle of the night is NOT the time to have an existential crisis, and makes himself go up to bed. He looks at Eggsy and realizes he’s wearing Harry’s shirt. For some reason, this gives him goosebumps. He crawls back into bed and wraps himself around a sleeping Eggsy.

When he wakes up around quarter to ten, Eggsy’s sitting in bed next to him, tapping away at his phone. “Morning,” Harry says, yawning.

“About fuckin’ time, Sleeping Beauty.” Eggsy jumps up. “Sit up, please.” 

“You are very bossy so early in the morning,” Harry grumbles, but he sits up. 

“I’ve been up for almost forty minutes.” Eggsy brings a tray from the table across the room. “Made you breakfast.” Harry looks at the flower on the side of the tray and raises his eyebrow. “It was pretty,” Eggsy says defensively. “Thought it would spice up the tray a bit.”

“You are far too good to me,” Harry says. “I cannot reach you, but when I am done here, I will properly show my gratitude.”

“Wasn’t that good to you last night, was I? Talked pretty nasty to you.” Eggsy picks up his tea from the nightstand. 

“Did you hear me complaining?”

“Not really,” Eggsy agrees with a silly smile on his face. “Did you really mean it when you said you’d tie me to the bed and…”

“Would you like me to?” Harry pushes down the voice telling him what is proper gentlemanly conversation at the breakfast table. 

“That’s pretty rank, Harry.” Eggsy wrinkles his nose in the way that makes Harry want to kiss him all over. “Do you normally do that?”

“I have, although I must admit it’s not one of my favorite activities. Many people find it quite erotic. If you wanted me to, I would do it. I said it mostly to get a reaction from you.”

“I don’t think I want you to,” Eggsy says with a shake of his head. “But I definitely reacted.”

“Score one point for me.” Harry gives Eggsy a smile of victory around his fork.

“Bastard.” Eggsy stands up and stretches. “I need to go over to my flat. Need to get some things, check the mail. Been textin’ with Mum, she wants me to stop by for a bit.”

“By all means you should check in with your mother, as well as at your home.” Harry swallows hard, his breakfast a lump in his throat. He has already forgotten that his home is not Eggsy’s home. “I’m sure there are many things around here that need my attention.”

“Well, I thought…I thought you’d be comin’ along,” Eggsy says slowly. “I mean, my place ain’t nothin’ like this, but…I thought you’d come along,” he repeats. “I want Daisy to get to know you, I mean, as more as my coworker an’ all, and Mum…want her to get to know you, too. But if you have other things to do, or don’t want to, it’s fine.”

Harry’s heart swells. “Of course, if you want me to come, I would be honored. I…didn’t want to be in your way. Perhaps we’d run into some of your friends, or…”

“…and I’d say, that’s fuckin’ RIGHT, my gent’s fit as FUCK, isn’t he?” Eggsy says, relief washing over his face. Again Harry is reminded of Eggsy’s fear of rejection.

“Say that if you must, but when I’m out of earshot, please.”

“Also be good if yer there an’ I run into Dean or one of his mates,” Eggsy says savagely. “Wanna fuckin’ put his face into the ground. Be good if yer were there to keep me from doin’ it.”

“I would probably wish to assist you.”

“Not yer fight, ‘arry. You took care of ‘em for me once.”

“He laid a hand on you, Eggsy. He bruised the beautiful body I love to touch, not to mention the emotional bruises he inflicted. I could “put his face into the ground,” as you say, every single day, and it would not be half of what that monster deserves.” Harry’s voice is as savage as Eggsy’s.

Eggsy stares at Harry for a moment, then carefully removes the breakfast tray and puts it on the floor. He climbs onto the bed, straddling Harry’s waist. “My knight in shining armor,” he whispers. “Hope I can rescue you right back, Harry Hart.”

“What?” Harry gets out, but then Eggsy’s giving him long tender kisses and he forgets to speak. When Eggsy lets him up for air, he says, “You do realize that this is a serious situation, me meeting your mother in this way? I know she and I have met, obviously, but this is a different matter entirely. I am now your suitor. Not the man who told her of her husband’s death…not the man who rescued her son from jail and gave him a new outlook on life, but a suitor. Does she know you are…” Harry pauses delicately.

“She knows I really haven’t had a girlfriend other than Tilde,” Eggsy says. “I mean, we’ve not talked about it much, except for her tellin’ me to be careful, don’t get anyone knocked up…”

“Well, at least we’re safe on that matter,” Harry says, and Eggsy snorts. “Eggsy, I am almost old enough to be HER father. I feel she won’t be pleased…”

“Harry, you know how much I love my Mum,” Eggsy says in a very serious tone. “And you know I try very hard to respect women. But in this case…me Mum lost the right to be pleased over my lifestyle choices when Dean Baker hit me the first time and she didn’t drag us outta there. She’s lived her life, and now I’m livin’ mine. And if she doesn’t like me livin’ my life with you in it as somethin’ very special to me, she can bugger off.”

Harry leans his head against Eggsy’s, wondering not for the first time how Eggsy managed to live through his horrific childhood and not turn out to be some sort of sociopath. “Thank you,” he finally whispers, giving Eggsy a tender kiss.

“And now it’s time to get out of bed, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy climbs off the bed and whips the covers away from Harry’s body. 

“All right,” Harry sighs. He stretches and slowly stands up, bones creaking. “Morning is the worst time to be my age, Eggsy.”

“I’ll try to remember that.”

“You look very becoming in my shirt,” Harry says. Eggsy looks down at himself and blushes.

“Fuck. Forgot I had it on, actually. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not in the slightest,” Harry tells him.

The shirt hits the floor along with Eggsy’s trousers as Eggsy heads for the shower. “Coming?”

Harry sighs as he watches Eggsy walk away naked, looking down at his very uninterested cock. “Eggsy, I don’t know if I can…”

“Just a shower, Harry,” Eggsy says, shaking his head. “Dirty old man.” 

When Harry reaches the shower, Eggsy’s already inside, hot water sliding down his body as he runs his hands through his hair. “Maybe I can after all,” Harry mutters to himself, feeling his cock thicken a bit. 

“See something you like?” Eggsy asks. “Gonna cost ya if ya keep starin’ like that, and m’not cheap.” 

Harry’s thankful that Eggsy can make these kind of jokes. He steps into the shower, hands immediately drawn to Eggsy’s wet skin. “Oh, I know you’re not cheap. And I have a little secret for you.” Harry leans in and presses a kiss behind Eggsy’s ear. “I’m a rich man.”

“Sounds like a win-win,” Eggsy says, laughing. He kisses Harry, his hands running over Harry’s naked backside. “Ever been sucked off in the shower before?”

“Yes…but it’s not what I want right now, my boy.” He steps away from Eggsy. “I want to be able to do all sorts of good things with you later, in bed.”

“I get to think of that all day? Definitely a win-win.” Eggsy slaps the bottle of shampoo into Harry’s palm. “Help me out?”

“You get to think about it all day…the day we’ll be spending with your mother,” Harry reminds him.

“That’s just evil,” Eggs says, tilting his head back so Harry can shampoo his hair.

“Never said I wasn’t,” Harry says, kissing the line of Eggsy’s neck.


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

After they pretty much force themselves to get out of the shower, they separate to get dressed. Eggsy puts on one of his more modest Adidas jackets, a black piece with red piping along the collar and sleeves. He hopes Harry won’t be too embarrassed by him, but when he goes home, he likes to look like he belongs there. 

When he gets downstairs, Harry is fidgeting by the front door. Eggsy so rarely sees him uncertain that he stops hard on the bottom step. “All right, ‘arry?” Eggsy asks.

“Is this all right?” Harry motions to his clothing. 

He wears a pair of black pants and a peacock blue jumper, and Eggsy just wants to runs his hands all over him. He knows that Harry is trying his best to fit in, and that it’s difficult not to wear what he considers his armor. “You look tasty.”

“You mean ancient.” 

“I mean tasty. Just the sort of bloke I’m proud to take home to me mum.” Eggsy kisses his cheek.

“Christ,” Harry mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I think I was less nervous when I was overthrowing a government in South America.”

“That’s a story I can’t wait to hear. Did you call for a ride?”

“They’re outside,” Harry says.

“Relax, ‘arry. It’s just me mum.” Eggsy squeezes his hand and leads the way outside.

 

Harry stands just inside the door of Eggsy’s flat as Eggsy bustles around. “Fuck, ‘arry, you’re not a welcome mat. Come in. Sit down or somethin’.” Eggsy starts flipping through his mail.

Harry declines and decides to look around. He’s been in Eggsy’s home a handful of times, but he’s never really paid much attention to its décor. The flat is simple but stylishly decorated; of course the Kingsman decorators did their job well. But Eggsy has added some personal touches here and there. Harry stops in front of a shelf above the television. The shelf is full of framed pictures. Pictures of Daisy and Michelle, a picture of Eggsy’s late father, a picture of Roxy and Eggsy making silly faces in a park, and at the end, a picture of Harry and Eggsy. They were apparently at some sort of social function, and neither of them knew their picture was being taken. Eggsy was laughing with his eyes on Harry, and Harry was looking at Eggsy with an amused smile.

“I love that pic,” Eggsy says, taking it from Harry. “When Roxy showed it to me, I made her print me out a copy. Had to hide it here, though…it’s so obvious.”

“What is?” Harry murmurs.

“How I felt…feel…about you. I look like a lovesick fool.” Eggsy smiles at the photo.

“I don’t see how you didn’t know about my feelings. Look at me. I’m practically undressing you with my eyes,” Harry says to make Eggsy feel better.

“Hardly,” Eggsy retorts as he nudges him. “Let me just grab a few things from the bedroom.” He looks over his shoulder as he goes down the hall. “C’mon.”

Harry obediently follows him down the hall. He hasn’t been this far into Eggsy’s home before, and he’s eager to see what Eggsy’s bedroom is like. He’s not surprised when the door opens to the aftereffects of a hurricane. “Did you bring home one of our lighter grenades and accidentally set it off in here?” Harry asks, feigning shock. “Really, Eggsy, this is ridiculous.”

“I haven’t been here in WEEKS, if you remember,” Eggsy snaps. He grabs a bag and throws some things in it. “What was I doing? OH, that’s right. I was sittin’ by your bedside, and then I was babysitting your sorry arse.”

“Eggsy…I was joking. Please don’t be angry. This is your flat…you may do what you like.” Eggsy actually sticks his tongue out at him and Harry rolls his eyes. “I do hope Daisy will behave more maturely. It will be a nice change.”

“Well, let’s go find out.” Eggsy shoulders his bag and pushes past Harry, pinching his backside on his way by.

 

“Oi, Eggsy!” A voice calls from behind them.

“Fuck…was sorta hopin’ not to run into them,” Eggsy mutters. He turns around. “Jamal! Brandon! How are ya?” Eggsy hands Harry his bag so he can hug his friends. “What are you doin’ over here?”

“Had to do some shoppin’ for me aunt. She lives out this way.” Jamal looks at Harry. 

“Oh, yeah, Harry, these are two of me oldest mates, Jamal and Brandon. This is Harry.” 

“Very pleased to meet you.” Harry holds out his hand and they only hesitate briefly before shaking it. “Eggsy has told me so much about the two of you.”

“Just imagine what WE could tell YOU,” Brandon points out. “Free for a pint?”

“No, he’s not,” Eggsy says immediately.

Harry smiles at his discomfort. “Now, Eggsy, isn’t is wise for your closest friends to get to know each other?” He asks innocently. “You could go see your mother, and I could buy these boys a drink.”

“That’s the spirit, bruv!” Jamal crows with delight.

“NO, Harry,” Eggsy growls. “Me mum is expectin’ us.”

“We could come along! Haven’t seen yer mum in ever so long,” Jamal suggests.

Eggsy gives him a hot look. “You can see Mum any time.”

“So sorry, lads. Another time, I suppose.” Harry smiles apologetically, taking pity on Eggsy.

“Oi, Eggsy, before ya go, Ryan’s havin’ a party in a few weeks,” Brandon says. “Moved into a new flat. Costume party, if you can believe it. I know he’s plannin’ on invitin’ you.” He looks at Harry. “Sure he wouldn’t mind if ya came along.”

“I’ll let him know,” Eggsy says. “Thanks.” He hugs them again and they part ways.

“I still don’t know why I couldn’t…”

“I still don’t know why you’re still talkin’,” Eggsy snaps, and Harry laughs.

He’s still laughing when Michelle opens the door to her flat. “Eggsy.” She hugs him tight, looking at Harry over his shoulder. “Hello, Mr. Hart.”

“Harry, please, Michelle. So good to see you again.” 

“Eggsy!” A small voice shrieks as a three-year-old body goes flying by Harry to tackle Eggsy’s legs. 

“There’s my little flower.” Eggsy scoops her up and holds her tight. “How you doin’, little love?”

“Missed you,” she pouts, poking him in the chest.

“I missed you, too. My friend was sick, and I had to take care of him.” Eggsy shifts her on his hip. “This is my friend, Mr. Hart. He was hurt, so I had to help him. Can you say hello?”

“Hello, Harry.” A pair of blue eyes stare up shyly from Eggsy’s chest.

Eggsy chuckles. “She must’ve heard me.”

“No, Daisy, Mr. Hart,” Michelle corrects.

“It’s fine, honestly,” Harry says. “Hello, Daisy. How are you?” He gives her a wink and she smiles.

“Go play for a bit, Dais. I’ll be right there,” Eggsy says, putting her down. She obediently goes to the stack of toys in the back of the living room.

“Tea?” Michelle asks.

“Yes, please, if you’d be so kind,” Harry says. 

“Mum, before ya do that,” Eggsy says. She slowly turns around.

“Eggsy, perhaps this is not the time,” Harry begins, but Eggsy shushes him with his hand.

“I need ya to know that I’m seein’ someone. It’s new an’ all, but it’s serious.”

“Oh, Eggsy, that’s wonderful. I’m so happy to hear it! You deserve to find…”

“It’s…it’s Harry, Mum.” Eggsy smiles at Harry. “It’s him.”

“Harry?” Michelle whispers. She walks towards them, staring in shock. “Is THIS what you were after all those years ago? Givin’ me some song an’ dance about wantin’ to take care of us because of Lee…were ya just waitin’ for him to grow up? That what you do, then?”

“MUM!” Eggsy gasps in horror.

“Filthy monster.” She slaps Harry across the face, then slaps him again.

“MUM.” Eggsy’s voice changes from horrified to furious in an instant. “Do not EVER touch him again, do ya hear me?”

Harry realizes this is not his fight. He goes over to where Daisy is playing. “Daisy, may I sit with you?” He asks. She nods and he sits on the floor, legs crossed underneath him. He situates himself between Daisy and the others. “And who is this?” He picks up Daisy’s doll. “She’s quite pretty.”

“Her name is Molly,” Daisy says softly. “Eggsy gived her to me.”

 

“Is this what ya learned from Dean, then, Mum?” Eggsy hisses. 

“Eggsy,” Michelle shouts, and Eggsy grabs her arm.

“Remember Daisy,” he hisses again. She pulls her arm away and he grabs the back of the chair. He’s never wanted to strike his mother, but right now he’s coming dangerously close. “Get yourself together.”

“So, this is all right with you, then? It’s perfectly fine for you to roll around with a man twice yer age? This man who appeared in our lives, told us yer dad was dead, and then disappeared? Took one look at you back then an’ now here we are?”

“Mum, if you say somethin’ like that one more time, I will walk out of here and you will never see me again,” Eggsy snarls. “Harry’s not some sort of…of…baby raper, for Christ’s sake! He’s a decent, wonderful man. He’s saved my life in so many ways. Got me out of jail. Got me a job. Taught me about things.”

“I bet he has,” Michelle scoffs. 

“Oh, by the way? He hasn’t had to teach me SHITE about that. Dean took care of that long ago.” Eggsy regrets the words as soon as he says them. He sees Harry’s head whip around out of the corner of his eye. Michelle gasps. “Not like that…never made me do anything to HIM. But he made sure to threaten me with it all the time…threatened to pass me around to all his friends if I wouldn’t do his fuckin’ dirty work. So don’t EVEN try to make it sound like Harry’s been…” Eggsy can’t even finish the sentence.

“So, Harry’s yer avengin’ angel, comin’ round an’ pullin’ you outta the gutter,” Michelle says. “And what does he get in return?”

“I can never repay Harry for anythin’ he’s done for me,” Eggsy says softly. “But I do know he has never once asked for ANYTHING. At all. Everythin’ he’s done has been from the kindness of his heart. We don’t get a lot of that around here, Mum, but it’s what he does…it’s who he is.” 

Michelle looks at Harry, who now is making Molly the Doll talk. Daisy’s giggling so hard she can barely breathe. “So he’s perfect, then,” Michelle says. “He’s still old. He can’t…obviously ya can’t have kids. They don’t let people his age adopt.”

“He’s not perfect, he’s human. And who says I want kids?” Eggsy asks. “Didn’t I spend most of my time takin’ care of Daisy? I practically raised her and ya can’t deny it. One of us had to.” Michelle looks down, tears dropping from her eyes. “Yeah, I said it. Because it’s true. Used to take her to the park, an’ people thought I was her da, not her brother. Kids ain’t what I’m thinkin’ about right now, Mum. I’m thinkin’ about the way he makes me feel. For the first time in my life, I have someone who expects absolutely NOTHIN’ from me, Mum, except honesty and respect. And I want to give that to him because he fuckin’ DESERVES it.” Eggsy takes a ragged breath. “You don’t need to like it, Mum, and you don’t even need to like him. But as long as we are together, you need to treat him decent.”

 

Harry can barely focus on Daisy, and he’s very thankful she needs very little attention to enjoy herself. He’s desperately trying to keep her from hearing the raised voices of her brother and mother while at the same time trying to hear their conversation himself. He can hardly believe the way Eggsy is fighting for him…for THEM. He’d been correct in his guess as to how Michelle would react. He’d never imagined in a hundred years that Eggsy would basically make her choose between Harry and Eggsy or no Eggsy at all. Harry sighs, and Daisy surprises him by crawling into his lap.

“Make her talk again,” she demands.

“You’re as bossy as your brother,” Harry whispers, but complies.

“You don’t need to like it, Mum, and you don’t even need to like him,” Eggsy is saying. “But as long as we are together, you need to treat him decent.”

There’s a long pause as mother and son stare at each other. “I see,” she says finally. “Would you still like tea, or are ya leavin’?”

“We can stay for tea,” Eggsy says, “Car won’t be back for an hour or so.” He walks over to Harry and Daisy. “Well, well, what’s going on over here? I thought I was yer favorite, little flower.”

“She can talk!” Daisy informs him, holding up her doll. “Mr. Harry made her talk!”

“Mr. Harry’s pretty great, innat so, Daisy?” Eggsy says. 

“You’re bossy,” she says. “Mr. Harry said so.”

“Oh, did he?” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Mum’s making us some tea, Dais. If you go to your chair, I bet you’ll get some toast and jam.” Daisy immediately drops her doll and scurries towards the table. Eggsy helps Harry to his feet. “All right there, old man?”

“I now remember why I haven’t sat like that in forty years,” Harry says, flexing his knees.

“Thanks for taking care of her,” Eggsy whispers, smiling. “Shoulda known you two would get along.”

“It was easy. But as I said, she’s much more mature than you.”

“Prick,” Eggsy murmurs. “Come to the table.”

“Mr. Harry sit HERE.” Daisy slaps the table next to her chair.

“Thank you,” he says to her, sitting down.

“So.” Michelle brings the tea to the table. “Um, Eggsy mentioned he’s been looking after you?”

“Yes. I had a bit of an accident at work. Fell and hit my head. Doctor was worried unnecessarily about a concussion, so Eggsy was kind enough to step in and look after me for a few days.”

“Can I just ask how long this has been going on?” Michelle says finally. Eggsy looks like he’s about to growl and Harry places a calming hand on his arm. 

“I cannot speak for Eggsy, but my feelings towards him have been developing for quite some time,” Harry answers. “I was so sure that they would be unreciprocated that I never said anything. He’s been staying with me since the accident, and things finally came out in to the open.”

“Basically I just grabbed him and snogged him, Mum,” Eggsy blurts out. Michelle turns red and Harry studies his tea. “Been pinin’ over him for months, and the opportunity presented itself. So, see, Harry, as always, was a gentleman. Was me that couldn’t control myself anymore. And then we took a bit, and then we talked, an’ here we are.”

“Michelle, before we came here today, I told Eggsy that you would probably react exactly as you did. I would expect nothing less. You love your son, and want him happy. Do I see him as an incredibly handsome and desirable young man? Most definitely. But more than all that, he is intelligent, kind, and generous. These are the traits I find most appealing, and every day I find something more to endear him to me. Please understand that my intentions towards you and Eggsy were completely honorable. It is only since he’s come to work with me that I’ve seen him as more than a young man in need of assistance.”

“Always thought you’d find a pretty girl and settle down,” Michelle says to Eggsy. “Church wedding, white dress, all that.”

“I’m sure Harry would look beautiful in a white dress,” Eggsy says with a straight face. Harry kicks him under the table and even Michelle has to smile. “Sorry to wreck yer daydreams, Mum.”

“More jam, Mummy,” Daisy orders, and Michelle gets to her feet. 

They make small talk as they finish their tea. Eggsy helps clean Daisy’s face and hands and gets her out of her chair. “Time for your nap, innit?” Eggsy asks her.

She reaches for Harry. “Mr. Harry takes me.”

Eggsy’s eyes widen as Harry clumsily takes Daisy in his arms. Harry looks at Michelle, who nods. “Point the way, little one,” Harry says, and Daisy shoves her hand in the direction of her bedroom. He carries her down the hall with Eggsy on his heels.

“You don’t have to, Harry.”

“I want to. At least one woman in your family finds me acceptable.” He puts Daisy down on her bed. “Now what?” She sits down and shoves her feet out. He unties her small shoes and lines them up under her bed. “In you go.” Harry folds back the covers and she climbs in. Eggsy hands her a small bear and she puts him under the covers with her.

“Sweet dreams, Dais. I’ll be back soon to see you, okay?” Eggsy gives her a hug and a kiss.

Daisy looks up at Harry, holding out her arms. Harry hesitates, then bends down to accept her hug. She gives him a kiss on his cheek. “Come back, Mr. Harry.”

“I give you my word as a gentleman,” Harry vows, kissing the top of her head.

They return to the front room, where Michelle is waiting at the door. “Will you be home soon, then?” 

Harry and Eggsy exchange sad glances. “Unfortunately my nice holiday must come to an end, and we’ll be back at work in a few days,” Harry tells her. “So that means Eggsy will be back in his flat as well.”

“I’ll text you, Mum. Call me if Dean shows up,” Eggsy says. He kissed her cheek and goes out the door without another word.

“I’m sorry I slapped you,” Michelle says quietly. “Never seen Eggsy all worked up like that over someone. I may have misjudged things.”

“You most certainly did,” Harry says, not holding back. “I have nothing but the utmost respect for your son. He is quite a unique human being, and I plan to continue giving him everything he deserves.”

“Don’t you break his heart, Harry,” Michelle says. “I’m beginning to think yer the one person on this planet that could truly do it.”


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

The cab ride back to Harry’s house is silent. When they first get into the car, Harry opens his mouth to speak. “Don’t,” Eggsy says immediately. “Not now, please, ‘arry.” Harry closes his mouth and turns to look out the window. Eggsy reaches over and takes his hand without looking at him. Harry gives his fingers a gentle squeeze but says nothing.

When they enter the house, Eggsy lets his bag drop to the floor and runs his hands through his hair. “Fuck,” he says finally. When he looks Harry in the eye, there is shame written all over his face. 

“Eggsy…”

“I’m so sorry, ‘arry.” He reaches up to touch Harry’s cheek where the red of Michelle’s handprint still lingers. His hand trembles. “So sorry…”

Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and gently kisses the palm. “It’s nothing, dear boy. You know I’ve had much worse.”

“M’not talkin’ about this. I mean her words.” Harry is shocked to see tears in Eggsy’s eyes. “All you’ve ever been is good to me. Doesn’t matter if it was because of me da, or because I was a fellow agent, or because you care about me. She…she insinuated that you…that you wanted…” Eggsy shudders. “I’ve met men like that, ‘arry. I know what they look like, and you ain’t it. Never.”

“I did not take one word to heart, I promise you.” Harry wraps himself around Eggsy. “What I DID take to heart were YOUR words. I didn’t feel a thing, because you were protecting me. You’re MY knight in shining armor.”

“Meant every fuckin’ word.” Eggsy’s voice is muffled against Harry’s shirt.

“Even that I’d look good in a white dress?” Harry makes an attempt at brevity, and is rewarded with a snort from Eggsy.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Couldn’t resist.” Eggsy quickly wipes at his eyes and pulls back. “But you could probably pull it off.”

“And sadly we will never know.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Course not.” He stretches a bit. “Would ya mind if I went down an’ beat on the bag for a bit? Still not feelin’ right and don’t wanna take it out on you. My hands are good enough if I wrap ‘em.”

“Much appreciated,” Harry says. “Of course. Let me know if you need assistance with anything.”

“I will.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and gives Harry’s red cheek a gentle kiss before taking his bag upstairs.

Harry goes into his study and calls Merlin. “You know, I do get time off now and then,” Merlin gripes in place of a greeting. “Not just at your beck and call.”

“Says the man who is in my head and glasses all the time,” Harry says. “I was going to ask you for a favor, but if you’re going to bite my head off…”

“Do ya need more time with your boy?”

“No. Well, yes, of course I do, but that is not what I’m asking. I would like you to make sure I’m scheduled for PT the day after I’m back to HQ,” Harry tells him. “First thing in the morning.”

“Eggsy not giving you a proper workout?”

Harry starts to say something smart but changes his mind. “Well, the next time he’s giving me a “proper workout,” I’ll make sure to wear my glasses, and then you can let me know your opinion.”

“Bastard,” Merlin mutters. “All right, I’ll get you in. Would you like a trainer with you?’

“Yes. Sagramore, if you could.”

“Sagramore? He’ll drive you into the bloody ground.”

“I realize that, Merlin.” Harry leans back in his chair and rubs at his stomach. “I believe it’s what I need.”

Merlin pauses. “Probably a good idea, that. Eggsy will be leaving for Argentina a few days after you’re back.”

“Ah,” Harry says quickly. “Worked all that out, did you? Splendid. I believe he’s just the man for that job.”

“Yes, we need someone who’s not afraid to think outside the box a bit.”

“Quite.” Harry looks away for a moment.

“Galahad, are you sure you will be able to handle this? This is uncharted territory for you.”

“My first duty is to Kingsman, Merlin. If Tristan is needed in Argentina, or Australia, or Austria, then he must go. I just ask that you do everything in your power to bring him home safely.”

“Don’t I always?” Merlin say reproachfully. 

“Yes, you do.” Harry dips his head in acknowledgement. “My apologies.”

“Did you two have a fight? Seems you have a bit of a bruise on your cheek.”

“We did NOT have a fight. I would never lay a hand on Eggsy, and I think you know better than to think he’d hit me.”

“I’d actually like to see that fight,” Merlin says, surprising Harry. “He’s got speed and youth on his side, and you’ve got knowledge and experience. Plus that mouth of his would be enough to get you out of your mind soon enough.”

“Really, Merlin,” Harry snaps, although the idea of taunting Eggsy in a boxing ring is not unappealing. “To answer your question, Eggsy did not hit me. His mother did.”

“His…oh. One moment, Galahad, another call coming in.” The screen goes black, and after about a minute, Merlin’s face reappears.

“Did you just sit and laugh at me, Merlin?”

“Of course not.” Merlin’s face is a mask of professionalism. “Told her you’re shagging her son, did you? And she did not approve?”

“First of all, it was NOT my idea, it was Eggsy’s. And he did NOT tell her I was shagging him. He simply said he was seeing someone, and that it was me. And of course she jumped to the conclusion that I’ve been after him since I met him…when he was about eight, might I remind you…and decided to let me have it.”

“And then what happened? This is better then a soap.”

Harry makes a face at him. “Well, actually…” He clears his throat, remembering the look on Eggsy’s face when Michelle slapped Harry. “Eggsy was quite incensed. Gave her quite the talking down…told her if she could not accept us, then he wanted nothing to do with her.”

“Well.” Merlin’s tone is sincere. “It sounds like you found quite the man, Harry.”

“That I did. One I most definitely do not deserve.”

“And where were you during all this?”

“Distracting his little sister, so she did not focus on the way her mother and brother were yelling at each other.”

“I wish I could have seen THAT.”

“She is a charming little thing. From what I gathered, Eggsy had a huge hand in raising her.”

“I’m not surprised. He seems drawn to the less fortunate, to those who can’t speak for themselves,” Merlin points out. “He’s done best on those missions.”

“Yes,” Harry agrees. “He knows a little something about it.” Harry takes a deep breath. “So, if you could get me on the PT list, I would appreciate it, Merlin.”

“You’ll be back to HQ on Monday, then?”

Harry sighs. “Yes. I can’t avoid it forever. You know, I believe this is the first time in my career that I’ve actually dreaded coming into work.”

“I know. Surprises me, too. See you Monday. Give Eggsy my best.”

 

The next few days pass in a bit of a haze for Harry. They spend time on Harry’s good-as-new furniture in the yard, although somehow they end up dogsitting Clovis while his mistress goes to the chemist. Harry frowns when Clovis goes tearing through his small rose garden, but cannot help but take a picture of Eggsy flat on his back, Clovis situated on his chest giving him a thorough face-washing. Eggsy’s laughing so hard he can barely move, and Harry’s unsure if he’s ever seen him this happy and carefree. 

Eggsy follows through on his offer to suck Harry off in the shower, and Harry repays him later by painting Eggsy’s back with his tongue while slowly stroking him off. 

Harry is teetering very dangerously on the edge of falling in love with Eggsy Unwin.

 

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea,” Eggsy says, hurrying to keep up with Harry’s long strides. “Fuck, you’re doing this on purpose! Slow down.”

“What’s not a good idea? Not my fault your little legs can’t keep up with me.”

“M’not THAT short.”

“I TOLD you I was taller. The tape measure doesn’t lie…I’m a good ten centimeters taller than you are.”

“I’m bigger where it counts,” Eggsy mutters, just to get a reaction out of Harry. 

Harry surprises him by stopping to look at him. “Shall we measure that as well later this evening?”

“Filthy old man.”

“So what isn’t a good idea?” Harry starts walking again.

“You picking the restaurant. Ended up real good last time, dinnit?”

Harry stops once more, his eyes kind. “I assure you that I am not out to wine and dine you, Eggsy. I just want us to have a nice meal. It’s Friday, and we don’t have much time.”

“it’s not like we’re never gonna eat together again after this week, ‘arry.” But Eggsy understands where he’s coming from.

“Here we are.” Harry opens the door of a tiny restaurant. “After you.”

“Ah! Buonasera, Signore Hart! Benvenuto!” A fat little man beams as he comes to greet them.

“Matteo.” Harry shakes the man’s hand and begins to speak in rapid Italian. The man chuckles and responds in kind.

“Fuck ME,” Eggsy murmurs. Just when he thought Harry couldn’t get any sexier. 

“Matteo, this is my special friend, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Welcome, Signore Unwin, welcome to my humble trattoria,” the man says, bowing. “Please follow me.” He leads them to a table in the corner. Eggsy notices that while the room is small, all the tables are full.

“No menus,” Eggsy comments as Matteo leaves them.

“No need. The options change every day. I usually just let Matteo bring me whatever’s good,” Harry says. “He picks the wine, everything. I hope that’s all right.”

“Wonderful.” Eggsy looks at Harry as a waiter fills their water glasses. “How many languages do you speak?”

“Fluently, or enough to get by?”

“Fluently.”

“Italian, Spanish, and French, of course…they’re all quite similar. I can get by in Mandarin, although I honestly haven’t had much need. German…a bit rusty in Dutch…Portuguese, although that’s cheating a bit.”

“Am I gonna have to learn to do all that?” Eggsy asks with a frown. Languages have never been his strong suit.

“You forget that I have decades of experience,” Harry says softly. “You’ll have time to learn such things.”

Eggsy knows Harry’s focusing on his age. “You could start teaching me,” he says, giving Harry a wink. “Bet you know all the dirty words.”

“I bet I don’t, mi bel ragazzo.”

“Harry!” Eggsy almost whines, feeling lust pool in his groin.

Harry chuckles. “I just called you a handsome boy, nothing more.”

No, Eggsy thinks to himself. You called me YOUR handsome boy.

 

The food is delicious, and Eggsy is having a MUCH better time than at the last restaurant. The waiters are all middle-aged men, and he highly doubts they’re after Harry. Harry is deep into a story about the time he went mountain-climbing in Italy and ended up with a broken elbow when Eggsy remembers something.

He politely lets Harry finish a sentence before saying, “Sorry to interrupt, ‘arry, but I forgot. Ryan, me mate who’s havin’ the party? He texted me…bunch of lads gettin’ together at a pub on Saturday night, wanted me to come. Included you in the invite.”

Harry puts down his knife and fork and studies Eggsy. “And your thoughts?”

Eggsy knows by now that Harry’s waiting for him to make the decision. He will not be hurt if Eggsy says he wants to go, and he definitely won’t be hurt if Eggsy wants to go alone. “Well…I sorta hate ta go, because it’s our last really good night together. I wanna just curl up with you on the sofa and watch stupid telly.” Harry can’t stop a smile and Eggsy smiles back. “But I also want ta try to get these two parts of my life to intersect. Can’t ever tell them about Kingsman…Mum doesn’t even know, although I know she wonders how a tailor can get hurt as much as I do. But yer a big part of my life now, and they need to meet you. Want you to meet them, too…might explain to you a bit about why I am the way I am.”

“The “way you are” is nothing short of amazing,” Harry tells him, and Eggsy can’t fight the blush that creeps up his neck.

“I guess I’m sayin’ we should go. I should go, an’ I really want you to come with me. We don’t have to stay long if it’s boring…can always use yer age as an excuse.”

“Glad to be of service,” Harry says wryly. 

 

They take their time walking back home, enjoying the cool spring night. Harry asks if he can borrow something from Eggsy’s closet for the pub, a comment he makes solely because he knows it will get Eggsy going.

“Aw, fuck, wouldn’t that be somethin’? Ya can’t wear my trousers, of course…as you said, I got “little legs,” but you in one of my jumpers? Maybe the green and black one with the dollar signs?” Eggsy’s laughing so hard he can barely walk. 

“Don’t forget one of those horrid hats,” Harry reminds him, unable to keep the grin off his own face. 

“Oi! Don’t be messin’ with me hats!” The accent is even thicker, and Harry cannot believe he ever thought it grating and annoying.

“Regarding wardrobe, however…I will remind you that I was not born in a suit.”

“I’m shocked to hear it,” Eggsy teases. “Thought you always dressed like you was goin’ to a meeting.”

“Well, while you’re shocked, I’ll add to it by informing you I actually own a pair of jeans.” Harry walks up his front steps to the door. 

Eggsy stands on the walk, mouth open. “Yer fuckin’ takin’ the piss, ‘arry. Jeans?”

“I am not “taking the piss.” I own one pair of blue jeans. I save them for when I’m mucking stalls at the stable.” Harry opens the door. “Are you coming?”

“You do NOT own them for that. PLEASE say you’ll wear them tomorrow,” Eggsy begs. “I will do ANYTHING.”

“Anything?” Harry gives him a look, desire coursing through his veins.

“Anything,” Eggsy repeats. 

“You will do anything…can I do anything to YOU?”

“To have you go out in public in jeans? YES, Harry.”

“Done.” Harry holds out a hand and Eggsy shakes it. “You’ve just sealed your fate, Mr. Unwin.”


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

“Guess I should pack,” Eggsy says as he puts away the lunch dishes. He sighs and leans against the counter.

“Guess so,” Harry says with an equally exaggerated sigh. 

“You don’t even sound SAD,” Eggsy points out. 

Harry puts down the section of the Times that he’s been trying to read for the past three hours. Of course, he himself is partially to blame for the lazy snogging session after breakfast. He most definitely initiated it, and it took a good hour before they pulled themselves apart. “Eggsy, while I’ve enjoyed having you here as my houseguest, we both know that the time would come for you to move back home.”

“Right,” Eggsy says, giving him an odd look. Harry almost gives in; there is a slight tremble to Eggsy’s bottom lip that could actually mean he’s hurt. Then again, Eggsy’s had one of the best mentors in the history of the Kingsman as his example of how to lie. “Houseguest.” He slowly leaves the kitchen, feet slapping his annoying slides. 

“BAFTA-worthy performance,” Harry mutters to himself. He pulls the key out of his dressing gown pocket, places it at Eggsy’s place at the table, and waits. Eggsy has been trying to find Harry’s elusive pair of jeans, and Harry knew he’d been waiting for the right moment to go upstairs without Harry to search Harry’s room. What Eggsy doesn’t realize is that they are in a box under the bed in Eggsy’s own bedroom. Harry gets up, goes to the bottom of the stairs and waits.

He hears Eggsy stop at Harry’s bedroom door and slowly try the knob. “Fuck! Harry, you sneaky little shit.” Eggsy rattles the locked doorknob in earnest and Harry is beside himself with laughter. “Think you’re so smart, you little prick? Fuck.” He hears Eggsy stomp away and laughs again.

 

“You not ready yet?” 

Harry dips his razor in the water and looks up, catching Eggsy’s reflection in the mirror. “Obviously not. However, this would make quite the impression on your friends would it not?” Harry looks down at his pants and back up at Eggsy.

“They’d definitely realize exactly what I see in you.” Eggsy walks over and carefully wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. The last thing he wants is for Harry to cut his own throat. “Maybe we have some time, even though you’ve already made us late.” Eggsy waits until Harry brings the razor down from his face before kissing his bare back and stroking him through his pants. “Think we got time…”

“No, we most certainly do not. Later, my boy.” Harry rinses his face and turns to look at him. “So…this is what you’re wearing?”

“Duh,” Eggsy says, looking down at his jeans and favorite pullover. He looks around Harry and checks his hair in the mirror. 

“A gentleman is never late, nor is he early…he arrives precisely when he means to,” Harry informs him. 

Eggsy hands him a towel. “That’s not Tolkien, you know…Peter Jackson invented it for the movie.” He’s not sure how he knows this but he remembers hearing it somewhere. It’s always pleasant to put Harry down a peg or two, even though they weren’t exactly having that conversation.

Harry dries his face. “What’s this?” He catches Eggsy by the wrist.

“Oh, that.” Eggsy shrugs as Harry studies the cheap gold links around his wrist. “I honestly don’t remember where I got it. Probably nicked it somewhere.”

“Probably.” Harry rubs the skin above the bracelet. “It looks nice on you. I don’t know that I’ve ever seen you wear jewelry.”

“I always wear this when I go out…part of my armor, I guess,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Boys usually tease me about it.”  
“I like it,” Harry says decidedly. “Now…what to wear?”

“Wait.” Eggsy grabs Harry’s wrist and the bracelet is clasped around it. 

“I forget how quick your hands are.” Harry holds up his hand. The bracelet fits a bit more snuggly than on Eggsy’s wrist but it’s not too tight.

“Help you remember who you belong to,” Eggsy says simply. For some reason he likes the idea of Harry wearing something of his in public. 

“Like I could ever forget,” Harry says, but he seems pleased. “Why don’t you run on downstairs and call the cab? I’ll be ready in five.”

“I’ll tell them to be here in twenty,” Eggsy corrects. He gives Harry a quick kiss. “Give you time to find your JEANS.” He grabs Harry’s beautiful arse once and leaves him to prepare.

 

Eggsy’s seated on the bottom step when he hears Harry’s tread on the stairs. He stands and turns around, ready to make a smart comment about Harry beating his own record, but all rational thought leaves his mind. Harry is indeed wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that are not over-tight, but show the strength of his thighs and the delicious curve of his arse. He has on a unbuttoned grey button-down, and underneath that he wears a very familiar looking black tee.

“Is…izzat my shirt?” Eggsy finally manages.

“Yes. Hope you don’t mind that I went into your things. I told you I wanted to wear something of yours.” Harry reaches down and shuts Eggsy’s mouth with one finger under his chin. “Little tight across the shoulders, but not uncomfortable. And as for the jeans…they were under your bed.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says weakly. He can’t stop looking at Harry. He’s ditched the Kingsman glasses for once, and the beauty of his brown eyes is inescapable. He looks even taller in the jeans and unbuttoned shirt, and the thought of Harry wearing his tee ON PURPOSE is enough to make Eggsy practically come in his own pants. “Fuck, Harry, I don’t…”

“It’s not good?” Harry suddenly looks miserable, and Eggsy immediately realizes how awkward he feels. For Eggsy’s sake, he’s willing to leave all parts of his armor at home. The suit, the glasses, everything. “I can change, fuck the cab waiting.”

“No, you will NOT fuckin’ change,” Eggsy snaps. He pulls Harry in for a kiss, fingers hooking in Harry’s belt loops. “You look…fuck, ‘arry. Delicious. I can’t…you…”

“This is all it takes to make you speechless? I’ll tell Merlin, perhaps we can use this in one of your more chatty moments during meetings,” Harry says, turning a bit pink.

“Shut up.” Eggsy hugs Harry, inhaling his cologne. “You are positively gorgeous, an’ I’m so fuckin’ proud to be walkin’ out with you. Even dressed down you’re the fittest man in the room.”

“We’ll see about that,” Harry mumbles and now he’s most definitely blushing.

Eggsy pulls away. “When I’m gone on a mission, an’ I’m all by myself in my room…THIS memory is what I’ll be wankin’ to, Harry Hart.” He gives Harry one last kiss as the cab beeps its horn.

 

Harry is surprised when the cab pulls up in front of not The Black Prince, but another pub entirely. “Ryan said his flat’s near here, so he wanted us all to give this place a try,” Eggsy says, paying the driver before Harry can stop him. “Never been.”

Harry adjusts his jeans and tugs at the cuffs of his shirt. He was almost this nervous going to speak with Eggsy’s mother. He knows how important Eggsy’s friends are to him, and he wants to make a good impression. “Looks safe enough,” Harry says. Eggsy rolls his eyes, as Harry knew he would.

“Idiot.” Eggsy leads the way into the pub, and is greeted almost immediately with a chorus of yells.

“Eggsy!”

“Oi, mate, ya made it!” 

“Izzat you, Eggsy? Forgot what yer face looked like!”

Eggsy has a delighted smile on his face as he’s welcomed with manly hugs. That look alone is worth coming along, Harry thinks. Eggsy greets six or seven people before turning to Harry. “C’mere, ‘arry.” Eggsy puts a hand on his arm and gently pulls him forward. He leaves his hand on Harry’s arm, which surprises him. “You know Jamal and Brandon, and this here’s Ryan. Colin over there, Mark here, bloke in the hat is Devon. This is Harry Hart.”

“Pleased to meet you all,” Harry says, and immediately his own voice and accent seem irritating. He says the one thing that he knows will sound good coming out of his mouth. “First round on me, then?”

The young men shout and find a place for Harry and Eggsy at their table. Jamal and Brandon go to the bar to place their order, Eggsy calling after them to make Harry’s a Guinness. Harry jumps a bit when he feels Eggsy’s hand on his thigh, then realizes Eggsy is just reaching for his hand. His fingers stroke along the bracelet on Harry’s wrist, and Eggsy has a tiny smile on his face. “So, Ryan, how’s tha new flat?” Eggsy asks.

“Fuckin’ bril’. Little more expensive then I’d planned, but I’m pickin’ up more hours at the factory.”

“Pickin’ up more hours, he says,” the man called Mark scoffs. “Eggsy, didya know our Ryan here’s been made shift manager?”

“Shut tha fuck UP!” Eggsy crows with delight. “Mate, that is amazin’!” He turns to Harry. “Ryan works nights at tha factory up past our park. Only been there, what, two years?”

“A little more than two,” Ryan says proudly.

“Congratulations. Quite an achievement.” Harry raises his glass in Ryan’s direction as soon as Jamal puts it in front of him. “To you.”

“To Ryan!” They yell as one, and Ryan laughs in embarrassment.

“So…ya work with Eggsy, then?” Colin asks. His eyes are shrewd as he studies Harry.

“You could say that…I’m pretty much his boss,” Harry admits. 

Eggsy goes red as the others boo and catcall. “Oi, gettin’ on with tha boss. Smart boy, our Eggsy,” Jamal says with a grin.

“I can assure you that I was his boss long before we were anything else,” Harry says, and they calm down. “But I can also assure you that he has tried to use it to his advantage more than once.”

“I have NOT!” Eggsy exclaims, and the others burst out laughing.

“Innit awkward, workin’ with the bloke yer…into?” Colin persists. “Seems a bit odd.”

Eggsy opens his mouth, but it’s Brandon who says, “Colin, why don’t ya shut the fuck up? Almost sounds like yer sayin…”

“Just seems that most times a boss an a chav start somethin’, it’s because somebody wants somethin’,” Colin says with a shrug.

Harry’s hand clenches on Eggsy’s leg under the table, keeping him in his chair. “To be honest I have never seen Eggsy as “a chav.” Being a gentleman has nothing to do with your social background, as I’ve told him many times. I don’t see Eggsy as anything but my equal in all ways. Besides…there’s not much space for manager versus employee in a simple tailor’s shop.”

“Anything else you’d like to add, Colin?” Eggsy asks. “Or do I need to come over there an’ shut ya up?”

“Whatever. I’m out.” Colin shoves his chair back and strides out of the bar.

“Fuckin’ prick,” Ryan snarls. “Sorry, Eggsy. Sorry to you, too, ‘arry.”

“Don’t mention it,” Harry says. 

“So, ‘arry…is it true that Eggsy’s pretty much a seamstress?” Jamal teases, and Harry can tell he’s trying to lighten the mood. 

“Yes, he’s very capable,” Harry says before Eggsy can react. “They’re even letting him thread the laces through the shoes now.” The men shout with laughter. Eggsy gives him a glare, but Harry can see the warmth in his eyes.

Everyone is friendly and tries to include Harry in their conversation, but he’s content to sit back and watch Eggsy socialize with his friends. He’s like the literal social butterfly, unable to stay in his seat, hopping from friend to friend. He always finds his way back to Harry, however, even if it’s just to put his hand on the back of Harry’s chair as he hovers over him. “All right?” Eggsy murmurs once, and Harry nods. It’s sweet, really.

When they’re finished with their second round – which Eggsy insists on buying – Harry gets up and goes to the bar. “If you’d be so kind as to start us a tab,” he says to the bartender. “I will be paying it. If any of these boys tries to pay, refuse to take it.”

“Understood, guv,” the man says. “One of them yer son, then?”

“No. Coworker,” Harry says almost sadly. “I’ll take the best scotch you have, on the rocks.”

“Comin’ up.”

Harry slides onto a stool and studies the cracks in the bar. Of course a total stranger would think Eggsy was his son. “All right, ‘arry?” Eggsy’s friend Ryan takes the seat next to him.

“Yes. Just looking for something other than Guinness at the moment,” Harry says with a smile.

“Thanks for bringin’ Eggsy out t’night. We missed him.”

“You’re mistaken, Ryan. I didn’t “bring” Eggsy anywhere. He was coming to see his friends and was kind enough to invite me along.” Harry looks at Eggsy with a fond smile. “As you can imagine, no one makes Eggsy do anything.”

“Truth.” Ryan sips at his beer. “Sorry about Colin. He’s always been a bit of an arse. I think he’s been jealous of Eggsy his whole life. Eggsy’s always been the leader, kinda? Never tried to be…people just sorta…” Ryan waves his hand in the air.

“Gravitate towards him,” Harry finishes. He nods his thanks to the bartender as his drink appears on the bar.

“Exactly. He’s always been the one to stand up for people…hated bullies, and there was sure a lot of ‘em around here. Only person he couldn’t beat was fuckin’ Dean.”

Harry’s hand clenches around his glass. “I assure you, Ryan, if I ever meet Dean Baker in person, only one of us will be walking away.”

Ryan studies him for a moment. “To Eggsy…fuckin’ aces.” He holds up his glass.

“Fucking aces indeed.” Harry tilts his glass to Ryan’s.

“Oi!” Mark hurries to the table. “They got a nine-ball table in the back!”

“Fuckin’ Christ,” Jamal groans. “Didya have ta tell ‘im? We’ve lost ‘im now.”

“It’s been a LONG time since I played nine-ball,” Eggsy protests, holding his hands up. “Fuckin’ rusty as shite.”

“So we might have a chance, then?” Devon asks.

Harry looks at Ryan questioningly. “Didn’t ya know?” Ryan asks with a grin. “Eggsy’s tops in anything with felt on it, mate. We refuse to play billiards or snooker with him…kicks our arses.”

“Interesting,” Harry comments.

“Plus he’s fuckin’ flexible, as I’m sure you already know,” Ryan gently teases. “Can reach any shot on the table.”

Harry doesn’t reply. He’s too busy imagining Eggsy bent over a billiards table. He wonders if he has room in the basement for something new.

“How about you boys go warm up the table an’ count yer money,” Eggsy says, standing up. “Give you a bit of a head start.”

“Cheeky little fuck,” Brandon says, punching him in the arm. The other men stand and wander off to the back of the pub.

Eggsy comes to stand next to Harry. “Bored yet?’

“No, actually. I’m having a very nice time. I love seeing you with your friends. You’re so different with them.”

“Yer still my best mate,” Eggsy reminds him with a grin.

Harry doesn’t smile back. Seeing Eggsy with his friends makes him feel very old. “The bartender thought one of you was my son.”

Eggsy’s grin fades. “Harry, don’t. Please, Harry.” His blue eyes are pleading as he touches the bracelet at Harry’s wrist. “Fuck what some stupid bartender thinks,” he says in a quiet tone. “Do ya want to leave?”

“Of course not.” Harry downs his scotch. “Don’t listen to a stupid old man.”

“M’not. I’m listening to the fit as fuck gent I’ll be rollin’ around naked with later,” Eggsy whispers with a cheeky grin.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Harry says with his own sly smile. Eggsy’s eyes widen. “Remember, I won our little contest.” He plucks at the leg of his jeans.

“Fuck. Forgot about that.” Eggsy swallows deeply.

Harry’s smile is pleasant and predatory at the same time. “Unwise.” He stands. “So, you play this nine-ball, then?”

“Haven’t in a long time,” Eggsy says. “Usually just play regularly billiards. Used to make a fuckin’ killin’ at our old pub. It’s how I managed to buy clothes lots of times.”

Harry’s heart aches at the thought of Eggsy hustling pool to afford his clothing. “You must not have been very good, then, if your wardrobe is any indication.”

“Fuck off,” Eggsy snaps, and Harry snickers. 

“I’d like to watch…see what this game is like,” Harry says.

“Okay.” Eggsy saunters to the back of the pub, making a bit show of flexing and cracking his fingers. “All right, mates, are ya warmed up? Play ya for free, then we’ll get serious.”

“We’re playin’ for fuckin’ pence, Eggsy,” Mark tells him. “I’m not losin’ another paycheck to you.”

Harry takes a seat near the table, near where Ryan is standing. “Ever play?” Ryan asks him.

“I know the basics,” Harry says. 

Harry has seen Eggsy do many things that he finds sensual. Christ, he thinks the way Eggsy washes dishes is sensual. But nothing compares to the way Eggsy handles a pool cue. His wrist flicks as he chalks the tip, and he slides it through his fingers deftly and quickly, getting a feel for it. Harry looks down at the table, willing himself to calm down. He’s not sixteen years old, for God’s sake. 

“You all right, mate?” Ryan asks.

“I think I might need another drink,” Harry says. 

“Lager all right?” Ryan grabs an empty glass and the pitcher of beer.

“Fine, thank you.” Harry takes a large gulp and makes a face. Definitely not Guinness.

By thinking of completely non-sensual things – like Merlin – Harry is able to relax and focus on the table. The other men allow Eggsy to warm up, and he quickly makes his way around the table, randomly shooting at balls and sinking almost everything. 

“Ready, then?” Eggsy says with a smile. “Who’s first?”

Jamal takes the challenge, and Eggsy allows him to break. Harry turns away from the game and says to Ryan, “So, your new flat…do you live alone, then?”

“For now. Don’t need a roommate yet but ya never know,” Ryan says. “Eggsy gonna move in with you?”

Harry blinks. “Well…I’m not sure that’s what he wants,” he says finally. “This…thing between us. It’s quite new. I’m sure we both still appreciate our space.”

“I hear that. Too many blokes I know move a bird in with ‘em immediately, and then next thing ya know, she’s up the duff and he’s stuck with her. I’m not lookin’ for that, that’s for fuckin’ sure.”

Harry gives Ryan an appraising look. “I think you are making a wise decision…sounds like you’ve thought things through.”

“For fuckin’ sure. Not livin’ in the estates forever.” It’s Ryan’s turn to give Harry an appraising look. “Ya know, when I heard that Eggsy was seeing some old…older…bloke,” Ryan quickly corrects himself, “I thought he was fuckin’ crazy. I thought…sex must be fuckin’ amazin’ for Eggsy to want that.” Ryan finishes his beer. “You ain’t what I thought. M’sorry.”

Harry nods his thanks and pours Ryan another beer. “Yer fuckin’ cheatin’!” Jamal yells in dismay. “Ya only let me have three shots!”

“Not my fault ya left the nine wide fuckin’ open, mate,” Eggsy says with a grin. He looks at Harry and makes a face. Harry toasts him with his lager. Eggsy proceeds to make short work of Jamal, Mark, Brandon and Devon. He looks at Ryan. “Next?”

“M’NOT playin’ you for money, Eggsy Unwin. Not that fuckin’ stupid,” Ryan says. 

“All right. I’ll play you for free. C’mon.” Eggsy waves him over.

“Wanker,” Ryan mumbles to Harry. “What the fuck do you see in ‘im?”

“He has potential,” Harry says, and Ryan laughs out loud.

“Let me shoot a bit first,” he says, and Eggsy steps back from the table. He wanders over to Harry.

“Should I be concerned that you an’ one of my oldest friends are thick as thieves over here?” Eggsy asks.

“Not at all. I’m finding out some VERY interesting information,” Harry says innocently. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“I find that fuckin’ hard to believe,” Eggsy says. “Glad yer havin’ fun, though, ‘arry. This means a lot to me.”

“I know,” Harry says softly. Their eyes meet. “I would give anything to be able to kiss you right now,” Harry admits, and Eggsy’s grip on his cue tightens.

“Back at ya, mate.” He bumps the stick against Harry’s knee and turns around. “Had yer fun, Ryan? Because prepare to be fuckin’ demolished.”

Eggsy does demolish him, but Harry isn’t really paying attention to the game. He’s watching Eggsy’s body simply ooze around the table. Most of the time he barely looks at the ball as he takes a shot, and the way his hands caress the pool cue have Harry almost gasping for breath. Harry is looking at the ceiling and thinking of Her Majesty when Ryan appears at his side.

“Knew that wasn’t gonna take long. Christ.” He drains his beer.

“Ryan, how much money do you have on you?” Harry asks suddenly.

Ryan pats his back pocket. “After chippin’ in for beer?”

“I’ve already taken care of the pub tab,” Harry informs him. “How much?”

“Maybe seventy quid?”

“Bet it all on me,” Harry says, standing up.

“What? But Eggsy…”

“Trust me,” Harry says. “I like you, Ryan, and I think Eggsy is incredibly lucky to have a friend like you. You should enjoy some luck as well.”

“All right,” Ryan says with a slow grin.

“Just play along.” Harry walks over to the table.

“Now that I beat all of ya, you can bow down and kiss me shoes,” Eggsy says with a grin.  
“You haven’t beat everyone,” Harry announces, and the group falls silent. “Might I have a go? Game seems easy enough.” He takes a cue from Jamal and studies it for a moment, then leans it against a wall. He removes his button-down and drapes it over the back of a chair.

“Sure don’t look like the fuckin’ arms of a tailor,” Mark mutters to Devon. 

Eggsy’s eyes are drawn to the bracelet at Harry’s wrist. He clears his throat and looks back up. “C’mon, ‘arry, m’not gonna embarrass ya in front of everyone,” Eggsy says. “We can play for fun.”

“No, I wish for you to treat me like everyone else. I think I have a grasp of the rules.” Harry looks at everyone. “Isn’t this when you place your bets?”

“Money on Eggsy,” Brandon says immediately, and the others follow suit.

“Aw, c’mon…don’t make the new guy feel bad.” Ryan takes his money and places it on a separate pile. “Seventy quid on Harry.”

“Pity for the elderly. Good chap,” Harry says, clapping Ryan on the shoulder. He looks at Eggsy. “Why don’t you break?”

“Yer funeral,” Eggsy says with a shrug. He chalks his cue and Harry forces himself to focus. 

Eggsy sinks balls one through four, then makes the mistake of meeting Harry’s gaze. Harry gives him a noncommittal smile and slowly runs his hand down his pool cue. Eggsy swallows hard and misses the shot. “Ah. My turn then?” Harry takes his time chalking the cue and walking around the table. He aims and sinks the five and six in quick succession.

“Beginners luck,” Devon calls, and everyone snickers.

“Perhaps,” Harry admits, studying the table a bit before he sinks the seven.

“I want to change my bet,” Mark says.

“Fuck off,” Eggsy snaps, eyes narrowing as he watches Harry. Harry takes his time walking around the table. “You know, yer not gettin’ any younger.”

“Fuck off,” Harry echoes, and the men burst out laughing. He lines up a shot, looking Eggsy in the eye. His eyes never leave Eggsy’s face as the cue snaps. The white ball hits the eight, which neatly sinks the nine into a corner pocket.

“Bloody hell!” Ryan crows with delight. He scoops up the money on the table. “I will take that, gents, thank you very much.”

Eggsy frowns at Harry. “You lied to me. You said you’ve never played.”

“I most certainly did not. You never asked. I enjoy all sorts of table games, but my specialty has always been nine-ball.”

“You are a right bastard and sexy as fuckin’ hell, do you know that?” Eggsy says.

“I’m not that much of a bastard. If we were alone, I would have come up with some very interesting stakes to play for,” Harry murmurs in his ear. “Thank you, Jamal,” he says as Jamal comes to put the cue away.

“Thanks, ‘arry,” Ryan says with a grin, slapping Harry on the shoulder. “You’re a bit of alright.”

“You’re welcome, Lad.”

“You told him to bet against me?” Eggsy almost screeches.

“No, my boy. I told him to bet on me. I know better than to bet against you,” Harry says. “How about one last round for the road?” He calls out, smiling at Eggsy over his shoulder as he walks away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get deliciously naughty...or that chapter that may have even broken MY brain while I was writing it.

EIGHTEEN

The group finally leaves the pub at almost midnight. “Sure ya can’t come to the party?” Ryan asks Harry. “Small space, cheap food, cheaper booze…not enough ta tempt ya?”

“Sadly, no,” Harry says with a grin. “I’ll leave that to you young chaps. If memory serves, I’m due to fly to Paris for a fitting, and will not be in town that weekend.”

“Shame. Another time, then,” Ryan says, clapping Harry on the back. “Thanks again for the win.”

“Definitely my pleasure,” Harry says, and they both laugh as Eggsy makes a nasty face.

“Cheatin’ pieces of shite.” Eggsy hugs Ryan. “I’ll do better ‘bout keepin’ in touch. Promise.”

“You’d better.” Ryan waves his phone. “I’ll keep better tabs on ya now…’arry gave me his number.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy says, actually looking worried.

Harry waves down a cab and they climb in the back seat. “Did you have a good time?” 

“The best.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and gently rubs his thumb over the bracelet. “So glad we could go.”

“Agreed.” Harry pauses. “Ryan asked if we were moving in together.”

“Fuck!” Eggsy gasps. “Movin’ things along, isn’t he? Sorry ‘bout that.”

“From the way he made it sound, it’s how things were done in your neighborhood? Meet a girl, start seeing her, and then moving in together?”

“Pretty much. Except we’re not in my neighborhood, an’ neither one of us are girls.”

“Glad you noticed,” Harry says wryly. 

“Pretty soon for all that, innit?” Eggsy asks almost shyly.

“I think so. I told him that while our relationship is new, we still need our space.”

“Aye,” Eggsy says. “Though I’ll miss wakin’ up with you.”

“I’ll miss breakfast in bed,” Harry says and earns an elbow in the side. “There will still be times we wake up together.”

“When we’re in the same place at the same time,” Eggsy says, sighing unhappily. “Oh, the life of a super spy,” he whispers, and Harry has to chuckle.

He allows Eggsy to pay for the fare and heads up to the front door. They go in and close everything down. Eggsy starts up the stairs but Harry puts a hand on his elbow. “A word, if you will, Eggsy?”

“All right.” Eggsy frowns and comes back downstairs. 

“Eggsy…” Harry starts, then stops. He’s been thinking of a way to address this situation for the last day or so, and it needs to come out before things go much further. “Let’s sit down,” he says quickly, entering the front parlor and sitting on the very uncomfortable settee.

“This does not show any signs of ending well for me,” he hears Eggsy mutter behind him. 

“I have this very carefully planned out in my mind, but I know as soon as I start to speak, it will not make sense. I beg your forgiveness.”

Eggsy turns white as a sheet. “Yer...yer forgiveness? Are…is this it, then? We had our week of fun, and…”

“NO,” Harry almost shouts. Eggsy jumps and turns a bit paler, if at all possible. This is why Harry felt the need to have the conversation. “Eggsy, my boy, please. Just let me explain. I will preface it all by saying that in no way am I planning on telling you I don’t want to see you again. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says. “M’sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand in his. “All right then. You and I have joked a few times about you calling me sir, or me being the authority figure, or me tying you to the bed.”

“Yes we have. Is that a bad thing?”

“No. I don’t need to tell you about our line of work and what it could entail. I am not exaggerating when I tell you I’ve been tied to a bed. I’ve been the victim of sensory deprivation. I’ve been whipped. I’ve been blindfolded and asked to beg for water and food. And none of that was in a sexual way.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy is instantly wrapping himself around Harry and petting him.

“Does that turn you on?”

“Fuck, NO. That’s…that’s…really, ‘arry?” Eggsy shudders and gives him a look of disgust.

“You’re still a fairly young agent, and thankfully you haven’t experienced any of that on a mission. But it’s always a possibility. I’ve the time and experience to compartmentalize that sort of thing. If you want to ask me to beg for you, like you did the other day, I will comply. I can separate the two. You might not be able to for a while, once you have one of these bad experiences. So whatever we do in the bedroom…if it EVER triggers something in you, you need to tell me IMMEDIATELY. I think you know me well enough to realize while I enjoy the idea of certain things, I’m not interested in true S&M, master and sub, any of that. You don’t need a safe word. I believe I will know by the look in your eyes if you are truly panicked and need to stop whatever we’re doing. But I also want you to know it’s all right to enjoy some things, like what we’ve done so far.”

“All right,” Eggsy says, relaxing a bit.

“One more thing.” Harry wiggles around a bit and soon has Eggsy in HIS arms instead of being in Eggsy’s embrace. “I’ve noticed that you never have a problem in the field when someone approaches you in a threatening fashion, or yells in your face. You’ve had Merlin screaming up your nostrils and haven’t moved a muscle. But when it’s just you and I, you cower. You usually try to cover it up, but it does happen.”

Eggsy turns red. “I…I hate that. I try not to. I know you’d never hurt me, ‘arry, never in a million years. But…so many years of fear, ‘arry. And not just for me. For Mum an’ Daisy. Kept worryin’ that one day when I wasn’t there, he’d start…he’d start hittin’ Dais.” Eggsy clenches his fists.

“I know, my Eggsy, I know.” Harry kisses his head and holds him tight. “I’m just worried one day that I will wish to play with you, and you will…”

Eggsy is violently shaking his head. “No. No, ‘arry. Not gonna happen. Like you said, it’s only when it’s one-on-one, and lotsa times I don’t even know I’m doin’ it. It’s lots better than it used to be.” He sighs. “Sometimes I have nightmares about him, though. Better warn you about that. I guess they get pretty bad. Mum says I wake up screamin’ and sweatin’…kinda like you and the fire dream?” Harry nods. “I do NOT associate you with Dean Baker, ‘arry. Ya gotta believe me.”

“I do,” Harry promises. “But I want you to seriously think, Eggsy. Is there anything we might do that would somehow hurt you?”

Eggsy thinks for a minute. “No belts,” he says finally. “Can’t do that. No threatening with a belt, no using a belt.”

Harry closes his eyes, bile rising up in his throat at the idea of a belt marring Eggsy’s beautiful skin. “That fucking prick,” he whispers. “I promise, Eggsy, that will NEVER happen. The only thing I will use my belt for is to hold up my trousers.”

Eggsy smiles up at him and Harry’s heart skips a beat. “Thanks for talkin’ it all out with me, ‘arry. I know I tease ya about lecturin’ me or actin’ like a da, but if ya didn’t care, ya wouldn’t do it.”

“That is one hundred percent correct,” Harry tells him. “So, we’re good? You’ll tell me if something makes you uncomfortable?” Eggsy nods. “All right then. We’re done here.” Harry stands and pulls Eggsy up with him. He gives Eggsy a long kiss, and when he pulls away, he takes a deep breath. His hand cups Eggsy’s chin, hard. “I believe there is a bit of a situation we’ve not yet attended to. You told me if I wore jeans tonight, I could do whatever I wanted to you?”

 

The warmth currently filling Eggsy’s insides at the sweet way Harry was looking after him turns immediately to lava when Harry grabs his chin. Harry’s normally warm brown eyes are dark and his face is unreadable. “Y-yes,” Eggsy manages. 

“Good. If you would please go take a shower, dry well, and meet me in the bedroom.” Harry releases his face and steps aside.

“But ‘arry…”

“Unless you cannot fulfill your part of the bargain,” Harry says, and he sounds like such a posh little bastard that Eggsy wants to punch him in the face.

Eggsy’s not had this feeling in a long time, the one that makes him want to prove to everyone in earshot that he’s not just some worthless little chav, but someone of substance. “I can absolutely fulfill my part of the fuckin’ bargain, mate.” 

“Well, I have my doubts, but we shall see. Off you go.” Harry gives him a bit of a shooing motion, and Eggsy actually makes a fist.

“I don’t know what you have planned, bruv, but you need ta remember somethin’. I was trained and mentored by one of the best bloody agents in the history of Kingsman. I can take whatever tha fuck you feel like dishin’ out.” Eggsy’s accent is getting stronger by the minute, and he’s so fired up and turned on he doesn’t care. 

“You need to remember that I AM that agent, and I haven’t taught you everything I know. Not even close. Now are you going to ever stop talking and get moving? Like you said earlier, I’m not getting any younger.”

“That’s for fuckin’ sure.” Eggsy’s positive he has the last word and starts up the stairs.

“That mouth of yours will decide how this evening goes for you, Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is cold as steel and sends a shiver from Eggsy’s ears to his dick. “I’d keep that in mind.”

“Yes…sir.” Eggsy doesn’t even turn around as he speaks.

Eggsy welcomes the warmth of the shower but resents it at the same time. He takes his time getting cleaned up, but that gives him the entire length of the shower to try and figure out what Harry has planned. As he said, Harry is one of the best agents, and is schooled in many things, including psychological warfare. He decides to stretch out the time in the bath as long as he can. He washes himself head to toe, and carefully dries every inch he can reach. He even shaves. Let Harry fucking wait.

“Don’t bother with a dressing gown or towel,” a voice says from the other side of the door, and that voice is calm and smug.

“Bastard,” Eggsy mutters. He looks in the mirror. “Remember, mate, you’re half his age. You can go all night.”

“Were you speaking to me?”

“Did you hear me say your name?” Eggsy snaps back. He takes a few deep breaths and goes to the door. 

Harry’s clad only in his jeans. Eggsy swallows deeply, his resolve weakening already. He looks around the room, trying to see what Harry’s changed. Everything looks normal except for the nightstand. A digital kitchen timer and bottle of water sit next to two of Eggsy’s neckties. “You seem to think you know so much about control and restraint, yet you can never seem to control your mouth,” Harry says. He slides his hands into his back pockets, which serves only to highlight the beauty of his pectoral muscles. Eggsy’s mouth actually waters.

“Can if I want,” Eggsy says with a shrug.

Harry’s eyes wander slowly up Eggsy’s body from his toes to his eyes and Eggsy feels himself start to harden. “We shall see. Lay down on the bed on your back.”

“Don’t even get a please?”

“Is that what you require? Very well,” Harry says. His sigh and facial expression show that he feels all this is beneath him. “Eggsy, would you PLEASE lay down on the bed.”

“Fuckin’ wanker,” Eggsy says in what he hopes is a very quiet voice. He climbs on the bed and lays down. “Good enough?”

“For now,” Harry says. “I suppose. Now, can I trust you to control yourself, or do I need to bind your hands to the bed?”

“Up ta you,” Eggsy says. “If you like that sort of thing.”

“I should fucking gag you just to get you to shut the fuck UP!” Harry snaps, and Eggsy manages to stop the smirk that threatens to cross his face.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t ya, bruv?”

“No, because I have plans for that mouth of yours,” Harry retorts, and Eggsy’s dick actually twitches. “I’ve a compromise, since ONE of us needs to be the adult. Hands above your head…PLEASE.” Eggsy smiles pleasantly and quickly complies. “If either hand comes lower than your ears, I will tie it to the headboard, understood?” Eggsy nods. “Finally. Some maturity.” Harry walks to the foot of the bed and just stares at Eggsy for a long time. Eggsy initially has no problem with this. He’s stood at attention in the summer sun for hours. What he hasn’t done, however, is laid naked on a bed in front of Harry Hart, who is looking at him with hunger in his eyes. 

“C’mon, ‘arry,” Eggsy finally says after about fifteen minutes.

Harry smiles. “Ah. I lost the bet. I told myself you wouldn’t make it five minutes. Here is where your true resolve will be tested.” He sits on the bed by Eggsy’s side. “I do not want to hear your voice. No…let me correct that. I do not want to hear any WORDS. No “Harry,” no “God,” no “Christ,” no “Fuck,” no “more please,” NOTHING. Do I make myself clear?”

“What?” Eggsy asks. “Is that all?”

“Do I make myself clear?” Harry repeats.

“Fuck, yes, ‘arry, fine,” Eggsy says quickly. “What happens if…”

“You will see. But perhaps you’re better than I think you are, and it won’t happen.”

“I’m the best you ever had, luv,” Eggsy says with a tantalizing smile.

“Hmm…that is yet to be decided,” Harry says, standing up.

Eggsy’s briefly hurt. How many men has Harry done this with? Jumping to conclusions, Eggsy reminds himself. This is a game, and Harry’s playing a character. He makes a big deal out of stretching his arms down at his sides, flexing them, and putting them back about his head. He licks his lips and shuts his mouth. “Okay,” he says.

“Okay,” Harry echoes. He turns around and slowly removes his jeans, taking his time sliding them down his long legs. His pants quickly follow, and Eggsy is rewarded with quite a beautiful sight.

“Fuck,” he starts to say, but bites down on it immediately.

“I’ll let that one slide,” Harry says. Cheeky fucker. He kneels on the bed at Eggsy’s feet and picks up one of Eggsy’s legs. “I wish I could have seen you do gymnastics when you were a bit younger,” Harry says, his hand running down the length from foot to thigh. “I’ve seen you do a bit now, of course, but when you were in your prime?” His thumb circles behind Eggsy’s knee and he whimpers a bit. “I think your thighs are one of the sexiest parts of your body.” That evil thumb starts running lines down from his knee towards his hip. He turns Eggsy’s leg a bit and begins to mouth his way up Eggsy’s thigh. Eggsy pants, arching his hips but remaining silent. “Oh, this does nothing for you?” Harry asks in disappointment. “I’ll just have to try the other side, then. I am ALL about symmetry.” Harry repeats his slow dance up Eggsy’s other leg, except this time he bites and sucks the tender skin below Eggsy’s hipbone.

“Oh, fuckin’ CHRIST!” Eggsy moans. He clamps his mouth shut, eyes wide.

“Well, there it is. Should have known.” Harry shakes his head and stands up.

“What? Where…” Eggsy curses himself and shuts his mouth again.

“Would you like to know your punishment?” Harry picks up the timer and sets it. “No matter what I’m doing, if I hear words, it’s a thirty-second penalty. I stop and sent the timer for thirty seconds. If there are more than three words, I set it for a minute and thirty seconds.”

Eggsy shrugs his shoulders. Thirty seconds isn’t too long.

“No matter what I’m doing,” Harry reminds him. He sets the timer and Eggsy stares at the ceiling. When it goes off thirty seconds later, Harry turns it off and says, “Now, where was I?” Eggsy mutely lifts his pelvis and Harry chuckles. “Selfish little boy.” He crawls back onto the bed and bends to Eggsy’s other side, licking at Eggsy’s hipbone and sucking it into his mouth. Eggsy moans quietly, trying to rub his erection against Harry’s shoulder. Harry doesn’t stop his mouth, but uses one hand to gently plant Eggsy’s pelvis back on the bed. He slides his body so he’s mostly off the bed, his tongue slowly dragging across Eggsy’s stomach. Eggsy’s eyes flutter closed, one hand clutching the pillow while the other reaches down to run through Harry’s hair.

“Oh, dear,” Harry sighs, grabbing Eggsy’s wrist.

“Wait!” Eggsy cries. “Fuck.”

Harry actually tsks. “Well, you get lucky. I’m sure tying your hand will take more than thirty seconds, so we won’t use the timer.” He takes Eggsy’s wrist and binds it to the headboard. “My, you are pretty,” he says. His finger runs from Eggsy’s bound wrist down his side. Eggsy simply glares at him. “Such a pretty little boy.”

Harry’s mouth starts working up from Eggsy’s stomach, one thumb lazily rubbing over a nipple while his tongue finds the other. “Ohhhh…” Eggsy sighs. He stops for a second. Does that count as a word? Apparently not, because Harry doesn’t stop. His cock is hard and leaking, and he’s having a hard time keeping hold of his tongue. Harry’s evil tongue, however, is drawing a ragged line from Eggsy’s nipple to the base of his throat where he sucks until he leaves a mark. 

“You taste like heaven,” Harry murmurs, nipping and biting along his neck. “Love having you at my mercy like this, Eggsy…spread out under me…giving me whatever I want. Of course, I don’t have to wait for you to give it to me, do I, Eggsy?” Harry’s mouth slides up his jawbone. “I can just take it.” His mouth plunders Eggsy’s in a ravenous kiss. Eggsy gasps into his mouth, arching his hips in desperation. He sucks on Harry’s tongue, trying to keep Harry’s mouth on him. Harry suddenly pulls away, shaking his head. It’s only then that Eggsy realizes his free hand is grasping the back of Harry’s neck. 

Eggsy grunts with dismay, and actually wrestles a bit to keep Harry from tying his other hand. To his surprise, Harry actually smiles. “I was waiting to see the little hellion come out.” 

Eggsy’s rational brain tells him to keep quiet, but some sort of lizard brain isn’t paying attention. “Yeah, I’m a little hellion when I’m tied up, ain’t I?”

Harry’s eyes widen, and he actually looks pleased. He places his weight on Eggsy’s arm until he ties it, then sits back. He reaches over, sets the timer for ninety seconds, and settles himself on Eggsy’s chest. This brings Harry’s cock right in front of Eggsy’s mouth, and he unconsciously licks his lips. “No, not for you,” Harry tells him. He begins to stroke himself, thumb dipping over the top and coming dangerously close to Eggsy’s eager lips. “Maybe I’ll just stay here, take care of this myself.” Eggsy shakes his head. He leisurely rubs his cock until the timer goes off, and then he kneels in front of Eggsy. “Would you like this?” Eggsy nods. “Ask for it.” Eggsy looks at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow. “No timer. I want to hear you BEG,” Harry orders. 

“Please,” Eggsy whispers, looking up at Harry with yearning in his eyes.

“Yes,” Harry whispers, sliding himself into Eggsy’s mouth.

Eggsy moans around him. He has quickly learned that sucking Harry’s cock is one of his favorite things to do. He loves the taste and weight of Harry on his tongue, and he loves the way it pulls Harry apart. Harry doesn’t seem to be coming apart tonight, however. Instead, he starts to plunge himself into Eggsy’s mouth, taking care not to choke Eggsy but only just barely. 

“Finally…found something your mouth is good for…oh fuck Eggsy take it…fuck…” Eggsy can feel Harry’s thighs trembling as he tries not to push too far. Eggsy hums a bit, pulling in his cheeks for suction. “Oh you fucking naughty boy…” Harry allows this for a few minutes and then pulls out. Eggsy whimpers. “Look at you…red cheeks, swollen lips…I should take a picture of you like this and save it for nights when I’m lonely for you,” Harry murmurs. His hand slides down to rest near Eggsy’s throbbing cock. “What can I do for you now, Eggsy? It seems I owe you something.” 

Eggsy opens his mouth but remembers at the last minute that Harry hasn’t asked him to speak. He instead arches an eyebrow before staring at the ceiling. Let Harry think on THAT. Harry doesn’t take much time to think, apparently. He puts a hand on Eggsy’s cock while leaning down to Eggsy’s ear. Oh fuck no fuck no, Eggsy screams in his head, because Harry’s mouth is on his earlobe, licking and sucking and oh Christ biting. Eggsy tugs at his bindings, moaning and thrashing on the bed. Harry rolls over on top of Eggsy, his cock sliding against Eggsy’s as he continues to torture Eggsy’s ear.

“Oh, fuck, ‘arry, yes, like that…please…” Eggsy babbles, unaware he’s even speaking until Harry freezes. “No…don’t stop, ‘arry…please don’t stop,” Eggsy begs.

“I’m not going to stop,” Harry says. He sits back on Eggsy’s thighs and continues to stroke himself. “You’re going to watch.”

“What?” Eggsy gasps in disbelief. He’d had a lot of pornographic thoughts and dreams about Harry Hart, but this was hitting an all-time high. 

“So gorgeous stretched out under me…” Harry gasps, and Eggsy can see his control start to shatter. “Thought I could do this longer…but oh fuck Eggsy…your mouth on me…my mark on you…” The hand on his cock starts to stutter and then Harry’s coming, spurts of come that land on Eggsy’s cock and stomach. “God,” Harry gasps. He grabs Eggsy’s biceps and clenches until he can draw a normal breath.

“That was so fuckin’ hot, ‘arry,” Eggsy moans. “Please, ‘arry.”

“Oh no.” Posh Bastard Harry is back. “We’re not done here.” He sets the timer. “But only thirty seconds this time.”

“No, ‘arry, please, I can’t wait, please!” Eggsy begs. “Do whatever you want say whatever you want, please…need you.” 

Harry straddles Eggsy’s waist once more. He strokes Eggsy’s cock, which is still wet with Harry’s release. “You want to come?”

“Please let me, ‘arry, make me come…” Eggsy begs. Harry leans forward a bit, and suddenly Eggsy is rubbing along the cleft of Harry’s arse. The head of his cock slides along Harry’s hole, and Eggsy’s coming harder than he can ever remember. He can’t even shout, only gasp for breath. “Harry…” he whispers, falling back onto the bed. He feels dangerously close to passing out. His hands uselessly clench and unclench. 

“Eggsy, my boy.” Somehow Harry finds a flannel and cleans them both off. He unties Eggsy’s hands, and Eggsy practically falls into his arms. “Oh, Eggsy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy murmurs, his body still twitching from his orgasm.

“Was that too much? I’m sorry.” 

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open and he sees Harry before him, face full of concern. “Not too much…I mean…it was too much, but in a good way. F-fuck, ‘arry.” He shivers, and Harry instantly has the blankets up over them both. “Remind me to stay on yer good side.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t too much? I mean, I had this in mind, and that’s why I had the conversation downstairs, but…”

“Stop…thinkin’,” Eggsy interrupts, gently poking Harry in the side. “Who WAS that bloke, ‘arry? Can he come out an’ play again someday?”

The worry finally leaves Harry’s face and he smiles. “I’m not sure who he is myself. It’s something about you, my Eggsy…you bring out the worst in me.”

“I’d say that’s the best,” Eggsy says. He pauses. “I’ve tried not to ask too many questions about your history, like with sex an’ all? But I gotta know. Is this…”

“Never before you,” Harry interrupts. “Never even thought of something like this before you.” His finger lightly runs over Eggsy’s still swollen lips. “Your bratty mouth does something to me.”

“Mmm,” Eggsy says, cuddling into Harry’s neck. “You’re welcome.”


	19. Chapter 19

NINETEEN

“Mmm…’arry?” Eggsy’s voice is muffled on Harry’s chest.

“Yes?” Harry’s almost asleep, lulled into a trance by the warmth of post-coital Eggsy wrapped around him.

“Whydn’t you fuck me?”

Harry is jolted awake. “I beg your pardon?”

Eggsy slowly moves to put his chin on Harry’s chest. “Thought you were going to. You had me helpless.”

“Eggsy, my first time inside of you will NOT be when you’re “helpless.” I would NEVER do that to you, no matter how much I might want it.”

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I would have.” Harry frowns. “I will not do it until you ask me to.”

“Izzit all? Well, then.” Eggsy flops onto his back, legs spread. “Consider this me askin’.”

Harry growls and pulls Eggsy back into his arms. “Not going to work. When you absolutely cannot take one more breath without me inside you, THEN it will happen.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy murmurs, then yawns. “Fine.”

 

When Eggsy wakes up in the early morning hours, Harry is sleeping on his stomach and Eggsy’s head is on his back. He pulls back a bit, eyes wandering over the expanse of Harry’s back. Dawn is breaking through the curtains, and he can see the scars dotting the soft skin. Eggsy knows there is a story for each one. He traces a finger over one of the worst, a jagged dot of lines over Harry’s right kidney area. He scoots down and plants gentle kisses along the scar. He then works his way up Harry’s body, leaving kisses on every scar he can find. When he’s finally finished, he’s pressed against Harry, holding him tight.

“If you’re trying to waken me, it’s worked,” Harry whispers. “It’s a little early yet for me to do much, though.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and presses it over his lack of erection. “You forget my age, dear boy.”

“Twasn’t tryin’ to do anythin’ like that,” Eggsy says honestly, his throat still raspy from its use the night before. “Just wanted to kiss you.”

“I will never say no to that.” Harry pulls Eggsy’s arm around him even tighter. “Kiss away.”

Eggsy smiles and kisses the back of Harry’s neck. “Never wanna get up.”

“My computer is voice activated. I’ll call Merlin and tell him we’ve died and can’t come into HQ tomorrow. Won’t even have to sit up,” Harry murmurs into his pillow.

“Not fuckin’ funny, ‘arry.” Eggsy’s hand slides up to gently caress the scar on Harry’s forehead. “Almost lost you once.”

“I’ll do my best not to let it happen again.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it.

“Be right back.” Eggsy slides out of bed and goes to the toilet. He returns wearing Harry’s dressing gown and doesn’t get back under the covers. He sits cross-legged on the bed, biting at a fingernail. “I don’t…I don’t think I should stay here tonight.”

Harry slowly rolls over, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m sorry?”

“I don’t think I should sleep here tonight.” 

Harry absently reaches up and pulls Eggsy’s fingers from his mouth. “Why?”

“Look at the trouble we’re havin’ getting’ out of the bed, an’ we have all day to lay around in it. There’s no way…” Eggsy sighs. “I would rather leave you here tonight then have to leave you tomorrow, go in to HQ separate and all that. Might be easier.”

“Aren’t you the one who said that this isn’t the end, that we’ll have other times to wake up together and such?” Harry asks.

“Been livin’ the fairytale, ‘arry. Time for the real world,” Eggsy says unhappily.

Harry sits up, and Eggsy has to smile a bit at the way his hair is standing up all over. “You are my fairytale, Eggsy Unwin. You were the dream I allowed myself for months that has now morphed into reality. And if you being with me is my reality, I look forward to it.” He gives Eggsy a chaste kiss. “And who gave you permission to wear my dressing gown?”

“Me,” Eggsy says with a grin. He picks up the lapel and inhales. “Smells like you. Might wear it all day.”

‘You most certainly will not. What will I wear? You don’t own a dressing gown.”

“That’s right, because I’m under the age of eighty, for fuck’s sake.” Eggsy stands up and makes a big show of sliding out of the gown. He hands it to Harry. “Better now, ya big baby?”

“Much,” Harry says, hungry eyes wandering over Eggsy’s naked body.

“M’gonna shower. Take me out to breakfast?”

“If you wish,” Harry says, his eyes still drinking Eggsy in.

“I do. And then I wish to just come back here and laze around with you all day, if that’s all right.”

“Definitely.” 

 

“Fantastic. THANK you,” Eggsy says, smiling up at the waitress.

Harry looks at Eggsy’s plate in horror. “Are you actually going to EAT all that?”

“Yes.” Eggsy actually licks his lips as he looks down at the pile of crepes drizzled with fresh blueberries and strawberries. 

“That looks absolutely horrid.” 

“Glad you think so cuz that means I don’t gotta share.” Eggsy takes his spoon, swirls it through the strawberry syrup and licks it off. Harry’s eyes follow Eggsy’s tongue, unconsciously licking his own lips. 

“I sometimes think you really are five years old,” Harry says, forcing himself to focus on his own more mature breakfast plate.

“What’s that say about you?” Comes the quick reply.

Harry eats his breakfast, unable to keep from staring at his companion. Eggsy’s in a good mood, and he shows it to everyone he encounters. Their waitress is an adorable young woman who obviously shares Harry’s taste in young men, but Eggsy does not flirt with her. Instead he is a sunny happy customer who is considerate in his requests for more coffee and refills on his water glass.

“Would you like another helping?” Harry asks when Eggsy practically licks his plate clean.

“After last night, don’t you think I deserved a big breakfast?” Eggsy murmurs and Harry starts to burn all over. “Need the calories and carbs to build up my stamina.”

“You’re a young man. Stamina is your middle name,” Harry points out, inwardly jealous.

“Wanna find out for sure later?” Eggsy asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Harry sips at his coffee and refrains from answering. The waitress brings their check and he gives her the exact amount. “Thank you for excellent service,” he tells her. She blushes and hurries away. Harry returns to staring at Eggsy.

“You’ve been lookin’ holes through me all morning long, ‘arry. Do I have strawberry on my nose or something?”

“If you did, I would lick it off, because I love strawberries,” Harry says quietly. 

“Now THERE’S a road I hadn’t considered going down, but now that we’ve taken the ramp…” Eggsy’s foot rubs up the inside of Harry’s leg.

“To answer your question, I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable. You are just…wonderful to look at.” Harry blushes and looks down at his cup. Apparently his brain has been taken over by the screenwriter for a particularly mushy romantic comedy.

“Ready to go?” Eggsy says suddenly, jumping to his feet.

Now Harry is burning with embarrassment, and he can barely pull on his coat before Eggsy’s guiding him out the door. Harry waits until they’re about a half-block down the road to say, “If I said something wrong…I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t say nothin’ wrong, ‘arry,” Eggsy says. “I just wanted a bit more privacy.” He stops walking. “When you look at me like that…you make me feel like I’m worth somethin’ and I never know how to handle it.”

“You ARE worth something, my boy, or I wouldn’t say it.”

“Fuck, ‘arry. When will you get it through yer head that I’m just…a street rat? Estate rubbish. Maybe I clean up nice in a bespoke suit, and maybe I can shoot the eye of a needle from across a room, and maybe I can find my way through a maze. But I’m just…me.” Eggsy motions to himself.

“You’ve been in my home, Eggsy. You see the antiques and art I’ve collected over the years. I like pretty things, things with value. But you are worth more than all of them. I sit and stare at you because I marvel at the fact that this priceless work of art has CHOSEN to spend time with ME. I clean up nice in a bespoke suit. I used to be able to shoot the eye of a needle, but that talent has waned with time. I can still find my way through a maze. But every day my step slows a bit, and every day my reflexes are weaker. My hair has strands of grey. Yet here you are, having breakfast with me, making naughty sexual comments while I’m trying to eat my eggs…and all I can do is think about the fact that tomorrow you won’t be here to do it. So, Christ, Eggsy, I’m going to get my bloody fill of staring at you.”

Eggsy stares at him, and to Harry’s horror, breaks into a run. Harry is too shocked to sprint after him, and slowly makes his way home. When he gets there, Eggsy is seated on the steps, head in his hands. He makes no move to get up, so Harry undoes the security and unlocks the door. He leaves it open and hears Eggsy step in behind him. The door closes and the security alarm beeps. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” a quiet voice says behind him, “because we will never agree. You’re fuckin’ stupid enough to think you’re not good enough for me, when we both know fuckin’ well that you’re TOO good for me. But I don’t want to hear one more word.” He holds up his hand when Harry opens his mouth. “We have the rest of today to live in our fairytale, an’ I’m gonna enjoy every minute.”

“All right,” Harry says. He might tease Eggsy for his immaturity, but it’s moments like this that show the truth. “I’ll make some tea and we’ll watch some television?”

“Perfect. I’m gonna go pack quick so it’s done.” Eggsy gives Harry a gentle kiss and goes up the stairs. 

 

Eggsy can forgive Harry many things. He can forgive the fact that sometimes Harry acts like a prissy old woman, and he can forgive the fact that he doesn’t put nearly enough sugar in his tea. He can forgive the fact that Harry looks at him like something to be treasured when Eggsy KNOWS he’s not worth Harry’s time. But when he can NOT forgive is the fact that Harry would rather watch cricket than football.

“I know what it is.” Eggsy pops an Oreo in his mouth. “You like the bats.”

“HOW are you finding room for sweets when you just ingested about six days’ worth of sugar?” Harry asks, shaking his head. Eggsy is practically on his lap on the sofa, and he has to reach around him to get his tea. 

“Because I’m young an’ have serious metabolism,” Eggsy informs him. “You like the bats. They look like paddles, an’ you like that idea.”

“You are disturbed,” Harry says, chuckling. 

Eggsy watches him closely, grinning as Harry’s neck turns red. “You DO! You’re sitting here right now thinking of paddling me with a cricket bat!”

“I most certainly am NOT!” Harry roars.

Eggsy wiggles a bit on his lap. “I beg to differ.” He shoves an Oreo in Harry’s mouth and snuggles against his chest. “All right, then, no cricket, no football. Only fair. Find SOMETHING to watch, or we’re just gonna have to lay around and snog all afternoon.”

“I thought you said we’re too old for snogging on the sofa,” Harry reminds him once he finally swallows the Oreo.

“I may have been wrong. Might be a last resort…fuck there’s NOTHIN’ on!” Eggsy continues to flip through the channels. Harry takes the remote, turns off the television, and throws the remote over the back of the sofa. Eggsy’s eyes widen as he’s suddenly picked up and turned around on Harry’s lap. “Snoggin’ it is, then,” he says with glee, wrapping his arms around Harry.

 

“Cab’s here,” Harry calls up the stairs, hoping that Eggsy can’t hear him. But of course Eggsy has the hearing of a much younger man, and comes thundering down the stairs with his bags. “You know, I’d hoped that you’d learned a gentleman…”

“I’d hoped you’d learned I’m no gentleman outside the Kingsman,” Eggsy interrupts. He fidgets a bit. “So. I’ll see you at work probably, and if not, we can text or whatever.”

“I’m not sure how tomorrow will go, how long I’ll have to be there,” Harry says. “Dinner on Tuesday?”

“Of course,” Eggsy says. “If nothin’ comes up.”

Harry nods. That will always be the case. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he says formally, feeling like a complete fool.

“Come here, ya fuckin’ idiot.” Eggsy wraps himself around Harry. “This isn’t fuckin’ goodbye, at least on my end.”

“And you know it’s not on mine.” Harry inhales the scent of Eggsy, embedding it in his memory. 

“Ya know how to use yer video chat, right?” Eggsy asks, and Harry slowly nods. “When yer in bed, as in ready to go to sleep, ya call me, okay? Doesn’t matter what time. I want to be the last thing ya see before you go to sleep. And make sure to hit record as soon as I answer.”

“All right.” Harry almost can’t bear to let Eggsy go. He wants to say the words, feels them on the tip of his tongue, but he’s petrified. It’s only been a week. “I will talk to you later tonight, then.”

“You’d better.” Eggsy gives him a slow long kiss. His eyes meet Harry’s, and they search Harry’s face. “Should go.” Eggsy pulls away and picks up his bags. He gives Harry one last brilliant smile. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Harry whispers, watching Eggsy go out the door. When it closes behind him, Harry leans on it for a long moment.

He finally gets himself together and goes to the kitchen, where he pours himself a glass of whiskey. He downs it in one gulp and pours another one. He pours a third glass, grabs the bottle, and heads for his study. He drinks the third glass on the way there, and by the time he gets behind his desk, the pain is more of a dull ache. He opens the computer, taps at the keys, and Merlin’s face finally appears. “Galahad. How are you?”

“Just…fucking…brilliant.” Harry spins the glass on top of the desk.

“Are you drunk?”

“No. Not even trying to be. Just enjoying some whiskey.”

“How much whiskey?”

“Three. Stopping at four, promise.” Harry fills his glass once more but doesn’t drink it.

“Care to explain?”

“Eggsy just went home.” Harry sighs morosely.

“Ah. And you’re not planning on seeing him again?”

“I most certainly am!” Harry sits up straight. “We promised. This isn’t going to change anything, going back to work.”

“Of course not. There’s just the fact that you may often be on different continents, not to mention the idea of possible death.”

“WHY am I your friend?”

“Because you need all the friends you can get.”

“I love him, Merlin.” Harry pushes the glass away. “I love him so fucking much. I thought I did, and then after this week…”

“Didya tell him?”

“No, of course not. It’s been one week. We’re still in the honeymoon stage, if you will. You know, that part where the sex is fantastic and all you want to do is look at each other? Christ, Merlin, we spent three hours on the sofa doing nothing but snogging. I can’t remember the last time I did that. If ever.”

“You and Eggsy have a special connection, Harry. You always have. I think you two have a chance, if fate doesn’t intervene.”

“Don’t remind me,” Harry mutters. 

“I’ll ask you once more, and then you’ll never hear it again. Will your relationship affect your positions as Kingsmen?”

“Absolutely not,” Harry vows.

“I’m assuming you’re planning on keeping things private at HQ?”

“You know and Lancelot knows, as she and Eggsy are close. Otherwise, it’s going to be a need to know basis.”

“I’m afraid some people might have guessed your feelings, Harry, fair warning.”

“Let them keep guessing,” Harry says simply. 

“Manage to keep from looking at him as if he’s your reason for living, and you’ll be all right.”

“I don’t…” Harry begins and Merlin raises his eyebrow. “Fine. If it makes you shut up about it. Tell me about his assignment.”

“Argentina, like I said. Chemical company. Cover story is that they make basic polymers and plastics, but the true product is a chemical weapon. Shouldn’t be gone more than a few days, week at most.” Merlin doesn’t give more particulars and Harry doesn’t ask. If he’s not Eggsy’s handler for the mission, he really doesn’t need to know.

“Anything in the pipeline for me?” Harry asks hopefully.

“Well, you know that tomorrow you need to go to medical, and then you need to speak to Dr. Walmer.”

“Of course,” Harry says glumly. The psychological evaluation is his least favorite part of returning to work after an injury.

“At least now you can talk about your real love life, as opposed to the fantasies you had before,” Merlin says helpfully.

“Oh, bugger off.”

“See you tomorrow, old friend.”

 

Harry spends the rest of his day moping around the house. He takes a book and sits at his outdoor table, but it only evokes memories of Eggsy rolling around on the ground with Clovis. Harry sits and stairs at the grass for almost thirty minutes before he grabs himself by the imaginary lapels and gives himself a good shake. This is ridiculous. They haven’t broken up. They simply had to spend the night apart. It was going to happen a lot in the near future. 

Harry goes in and changes into his athletic clothes and spends almost an hour in the basement. He jogs on the treadmill, lifts some weights, and does some basic aerobic exercises. When he comes back upstairs, he actually feels better. He makes himself a small dinner and wastes time in front of a television he doesn’t really see. He knows he’s counting the minutes until he can honestly say he’s going to bed.

When he goes up to prepare for bed, he can’t find the shirt to his green pajamas. He tears his bedroom apart, cursing as he throws things about. He finally gives up and pulls on an old tee along with his pajama pants. He climbs into his side of the bed, picks up Eggsy’s pillow and inhales. Yes. There he is. He sits for a moment, hugs the pillow, and remembers that Merlin could activate the household cameras at any time. He picks up his phone and activates the video call function, remembering to hit record at the last minute.

“Hello, luv.” There’s Eggsy, propped up on pillows in his bed. Wearing the green pajama shirt Harry had destroyed his bedroom searching for. Stroking his very hard cock.

“H-hello,” Harry stutters. “Oh my God, Eggsy.”

“Been thinkin’ about ya, waitin’ for ya to call.” Eggsy apparently has the phone propped up somehow, because while his right hand is moving over his cock, his left is slowly unbuttoning the shirt.

“I looked all over for that shirt,” Harry manages to get out.

“Sorry. Didn’t think you’d mind. Needed something of yours here with me.” Eggsy dips his head to his shoulder and inhales. “Smells like you.”

“I…I see.” Harry swallows hard.

Eggsy’s hand randomly wanders across his chest, the soft skin framed by the dark green of the shirt. “Wish you were here, ‘arry. For so many reasons.” Harry can only stare, drinking in the wanton creature before him. Eggsy actually looks uncertain. “Was…was this a stupid idea?”

“No,” Harry whispers, licking his lips. Eggsy smiles, obviously relieved.

“Want you to see what just THINKIN’ about ya does to me, ‘arry. Didn’t start touchin’ until you called. Was just THINKIN’ about ya watchin’ me.” Eggsy’s head falls back and his eyes close.

“What…what do you want me to do?” Harry asks hoarsely. 

“Whatever you want. If you want to touch, that’s fine, as long as your eyes are on me.” Eggsy’s hand moves a little faster. “Want this burned in your brain.”

“Oh, it is…” Harry says, gasping as Eggsy’s thumb flicks over the head. “Reminds me of that first day on my sofa, when I had you on my lap.”

“That was so fuckin’ hot, ‘arry. You spread my legs and I almost came right there.”

“I love your legs…love your thighs…” Harry’s free hand clenches the covers. He isn’t going to distract himself. He wants his full attention on Eggsy. “Love how they felt when you were thrusting into me.”

“Aw, Christ, ‘arry,” Eggsy moans. “Tell me…”

“Loved the taste of your skin…I miss it already.” Harry can barely breathe as Eggsy’s hand fumbles over his cock. “I wish I was there…wish that was my hand.”

“YES Harry.” 

“Suck your fingers,” Harry commands, and Eggsy brings a shaking hand to his mouth. His tongue and lips slurp over his fingers, and it takes everything Harry has not to practically run to Eggsy’s flat. “Pretend it’s my cock you’re sucking.”

“Please, ‘arry…m’so close…are you watching?”

“I’m watching, you gorgeous evil thing. If you’re close, what are you waiting for?”

“Watch me…oh fuck ‘arry…” Eggsy’s back arches as he comes, his mouth open in a silent yell.

“Fuck yes, Eggsy.” Harry throws back the covers and shoves down his pajama bottoms. It only takes a few strokes before he comes, gasping Eggsy’s name.

“Be right back.” Eggsy disappears from view, and Harry takes the opportunity to get up and clean himself off. He’s situating himself back under the covers when Eggsy’s face pops back up. 

“Are you trying to kill an old man?” Harry says. “If Merlin was to check my vitals right now, he’d think I was in the middle of cardiac arrest.”

“Mmm.” Harry loves the sated smile that appears on Eggsy’s face. “I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“I’m sure you know that was a first for me.” Harry snuggles down into the bed, pulling Eggsy’s pillow closer.

“I know I don’t get to be a first for you in a lot of things, so it’s nice to hear that.” Eggsy snuggles down as well. “How was your evening?”

“Long and tortuous,” Harry admits. “Ended up doing a bit of PT in the basement.”

“Good for you. Get that sexy body back in shape.”

“If it’s already sexy…”

“I will always think it’s sexy,” Eggsy tells him. 

“Even when I’m eighty and in a wheelchair?” Harry asks lightly.

“Let’s see. You’ll be eighty, and I’ll be fifty-one. I’ll just have to ride in your lap a lot.”

Harry doesn’t bring up the fact that most Kingsmen don’t make it to fifty-one, not to mention eighty. “Like a baby in a pram.”

“Shut up,” Eggsy says, pouting. 

“What did you do tonight?”

“Called some friends, stopped by and saw Daisy. She asked where Mr. Harry was.”

“She did?” Harry’s touched. He wasn’t sure the little girl would even remember him by the next day.

“She says Molly won’t talk, and she needs Mr. Harry.”

Harry chuckles. “If you wish, I could check on them while you’re on assignment.”

“Oh, ‘arry, that would be amazin’,” Eggsy says gratefully. “Thanks.”

“Never hesitate to ask for things like that while you’re away, Eggsy. If your friends can’t do it, I will always check on your family, keep an eye on your flat, anything.”

“I trust my mates to keep an eye on my flat. I trust YOU with my family. I trust you with my life.” They stare at each other for a moment. “Harry…”

Harry’s phone begins to beep. “Oh, fuck, Eggsy, my battery’s low. I forgot to charge it!” Harry shakes the phone, like it will help. “I…I’m sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he manages before the screen goes dark.


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

Harry’s alarm goes off, a foreign sound that shocks him awake. It seems like forever since he’s had to set an alarm. He stretches, the image of Eggsy falling apart the night before burned on his brain. At least Eggsy got what he wanted.

Harry’s actually smiling as he goes into the shower.

He always gives himself more than enough time to get ready in the morning but is still usually ten minutes late getting to HQ. He putters around the kitchen in his dressing gown, the house hauntingly empty. He realizes that in one week Eggsy has insinuated himself into Harry’s life without even trying. Harry eats a quick breakfast and goes up to shower and dress. Dressing takes a bit longer than normal, since he has to repair the damage he’d done the night before looking for his pajama top. He makes the bed and freezes…Eggsy’s ties are still attached to the headboard. He looks at them for a long moment and slowly unties one. He leaves the other.

He’d originally planned on wearing a black suit, even though Eggsy’s told him more than once that it makes him look like an undertaker. Black matches his mood. As he swipes through his closet, however, his eyes are drawn to a dark blue suit that reminds him of Eggsy’s eyes. He looks at the suit, then at the tie in his hand. Perfect.

 

At least seven people have greeted Harry with a polite “welcome back, Galahad” by the time he makes it to his corridor. Harry’s always tried to be courteous to every single employee; all of them have a smart part in keeping him alive. But he realizes as he walks that he really doesn’t know much about them. He’s focused on Merlin, his work, and Eggsy, of course.

He’s deep in that thought when he hears a familiar voice down the hall. “Ya don’t have to be such a grumpy bastard, Merlin. Haven’t ya had yer laxative yet this mornin’?” He can see Eggsy leaning in Merlin’s doorway, a vision in grey. Harry’s trying to keep his facial expression under control when he hears an unfamiliar feminine titter. That’s enough to wipe any sort of smile from his face.

“Keep up the attitude, Tristan, and you’ll know just how it feels to have something stuck up yer arse, while we’re on the subject.”

“So it’s all right, then? I can borrow Gwendolyn here?” Eggsy stands up straight and it’s only then that Harry sees his companion, a little sprite of a girl who works in Wardrobe.

“If it gets you out of my hair…” Eggsy snickers. “Yes. Fine. Do whatever you want with her just do it out of my sight.”

“Cheerio.” Eggsy gives him a salute and turns to walk away. He catches sight of Harry and stands up straighter. His eyes run over Harry’s body, briefly stopping on his own tie peeking out from Harry’s jacket. He gives no other sign of anything but respectful recognition. “Galahad. Good morning, sir. Glad to have you back.”

“Thank you,” Harry says. “Glad to be back.”

“Welcome back, Galahad, sir,” Gwendolyn pipes up. “You seem to have recovered well.”

“Yes. I was well taken care of.” Harry looks at them. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Yes, of course. Sorry.” Eggsy puts a hand on Gwendolyn’s back, guiding her to the side so Harry can pass. They start walking away. “So…about this favor I need. Can you do it, Gwen?”

“Ah, Galahad. Only twenty-five minutes late. This could be a new record,” Merlin says, waving him into his office. “You know, it’s so kind of you to be considerate of the fact that I do not only have to perform my normal duties as Merlin, but my interim duties as Arthur. I absolutely have nothing to do except wait around for you to check in.”

“So sorry. Traffic was a nightmare.” Harry unbuttons his suit jacket as he sits. 

“At least I know no one was detaining you at home,” Merlin teases. Harry raises an eyebrow but says nothing. “Now. On today’s agenda for you…” Merlin shuffles some papers around as something buzzes in Harry’s pocket. Merlin looks up questioningly. “You can check that.”

“What? Oh.” Harry fumbles for the phone. He so rarely gets any sort of notification or text that he barely registered the vibration. He finally digs the phone from his inside pocket.

_That tie looks very familiar. Wonder where u found it?_

Harry draws on over thirty years of Kingsman experience to force the blush from his face. He slides the phone back into his jacket. “So sorry. You were saying?”

“May I correctly assume that you submitted your report from your last mission?” Merlin asks. Harry nods. “Brilliant. They’ll still want to go over it once more with you, of course, but that saves us a lot of time. Is there a particularly good time for you to speak with Dr. Walmer today?”

“Never works for me,” Harry says, and Merlin gives him a dirty look. “I just don’t understand…”

Merlin removes his glasses. “It’s protocol, Harry, you know that. Plus you must realize that your situation here has changed. You’ve always been one to throw yourself into danger, because you’ve had no reason not to. Now you have a reason. A reason to stay alive, but also a reason to worry about someone ELSE staying alive.”

“I told you, Merlin, my responsibility to my duties here…”

“Shut it. You’re a broken record.” Merlin’s mouth twitches. “Not that your boyfriend even knows what a record IS.” He pushes a button his desk and his door automatically closes. “I’ve waited long enough. You know I’m a dirty old man who likes to watch. Feed my voyeuristic tendencies, Harry…HOW do you keep up with that? You were born almost three decades apart!”

“Perhaps it’s Eggsy that has to keep up with me…have you ever considered that?” Harry counters, raising an eyebrow. They’ve been friends long enough that he can find no shame in discussing his sexual abilities. “You forget that I’ve been practicing the art of holding off my orgasm since before the boy was born. I know tricks he hasn’t even HEARD of yet.”

“Filthy old bugger,” Merlin says admiringly.

They smile at each other. “So…was that Gwendolyn from Wardrobe, then?” Harry asks in what he thinks is an innocent tone.

“Wondered how long that would take.” Merlin puts his glasses back on. “He was buzzing around here asking if he could “borrow her” for something personal.” Merlin shrugs. “No clue.”

Harry’s pocket buzzes again and he looks down in dismay. He’s adapted into the 21st century – he’s not that much of a dinosaur – but he prefers his contact to be one-on-one. “If there’s nothing else, then, I’ll go to my office.”

“You probably have about a thousand emails waiting for you,” Merlin reminds him and Harry groans. “Mostly minutes from meetings you missed.”

“Bloody hell.” Harry pinches the bridge of his nose.

“And I have you scheduled with Sagramore at nine tomorrow morning. Open-ended, so whatever you need.” Merlin shakes your head. “Eggsy’s not gonna forgive me for letting you do this.”

“He has no say in what Arthur tells Galahad to do,” Harry reminds him.

Merlin snorts. “We’ll see about that. He can get quite worked up if he wants to.” He stands and holds out his hand. “Welcome back, Galahad. I can honestly say I’ve missed having you here.”

“Good to be back,” Harry says, shaking his friend’s hand.

 

Harry waits until he’s safely in his office before looking at his phone. _U look amazing 2day. Love that colour on u._

He makes himself a cup of tea and sits behind his desk. As his computer warms up, he responds, _I look amazing every day. You clean up quite well yourself._

_Love that ur wereing my tie._ Harry winces at the typo, cursing the country’s educational system. _Hope u think of me all day. Maybe I’m wereing something of urs under my suit._ This is followed by three question marks and a little picture of a pair of shorts.

Harry sips at his tea. He could go back and forth with Eggsy all day, but he does have a lot to catch up on. _Maybe I’m not wearing anything at all. Lots to do, talk to you later, all right?_

There is a long pause, which makes Harry grin. Eggsy Unwin isn’t the only one who can play this game. Finally his phone buzzes. _Have fun._ This is followed by a line of X’s and O’s which makes Harry’s heart flutter.

Unwin 1, Hart 0.

 

Harry spends the morning in front of his computer, reading emails until his eyes start to cross. Merlin hadn’t exaggerated; there were a LOT of things he’d missed that he truly did need to know about. Around 12:30, he forces himself to stand stretch, his stomach giving him quite the argument for a break. He normally goes out for a bite, if he eats at all, but today he just doesn’t have the time. The Kingsman lunchroom has an extensive menu but he finds it awkward to sit with colleagues and eat lunch. He always has. Even at university he usually ate alone. Harry’s not one for small talk.

Eggsy, apparently, doesn’t have this particular problem. As Harry approaches the lunchroom, he hears a burst of laughter. He peeks in the doorway and sees Eggsy seated at a round table with Gwendolyn, another woman from Wardrobe – Harry thinks she’s called Laura - and a third woman Harry doesn’t know. “Swear down…all over her dress.” Eggsy throws his hands in the air. “On my honor.” He catches sight of Harry and starts to scramble to his feet, but Harry waves his hand at him.

“Afternoon, Tristan. Ladies.” He nods at the women and goes over to the counter. “I’ll take soup and one of those sandwiches, please. Wrapped for my desk, if you’d be so kind?”

“You asked for a story and I gave you one. Isn’t that payment enough?” Eggsy’s pleading behind him.

“Should we take pity on him, then, girls?” Laura asks.

“I don’t know. I never get to hear this sort of thing in the med wing,” the third woman says.

“C’mon, Sandi, sweetheart,” Eggsy says in a cajoling tone. “I’m dyin’ here. Can’t do it without you.”

Harry clenches the edge of the counter. “Thank you,” he practically snaps at the worker when he hands him his box of food. 

“Shhh…” Eggsy says to the women as Harry passes by. “Have a good day, Galahad.”

“You as well.” Harry nods at him and holds his head high as he leaves the room.

 

The rest of the day is spent in various administrative tasks; unfortunately a senior agent’s job is eighty percent paperwork and twenty percent actual field work. If only Roxy and Eggsy knew what they were getting into, he thinks, shutting a folder and leaning back in his chair. When he opens his eyes and glances at his clock, Harry is shocked to see it’s almost four.

A buzz from his computer makes him jump. “Yes, Merlin, I know,” he says with a sigh. “Dr. Walmer at four.”

“Just making sure you don’t find an excuse not to go. Just get it over with.”

“Right.” Harry signs off the video messaging service and stands. As he picks up his cellphone, it buzzes in his hand.

_Any idea when ur going home?_

“I’m going to a meeting now and then I have some other things to do. Probably not until after six,” Harry reads out loud as he slowly pecks at the screen.

_Let me know when ur leaving HQ, K?_

Harry sends a quick, “Will do” and leaves his office.

The meeting with the psychologist isn’t the WORST thing Harry’s ever been through. There was the time he was tied to a boiler with hot steam in his face. Or the time he had the stomach flu so bad he slept in his bathroom for three days. He just doesn’t like people invading his privacy. But he realizes the man is only doing his job, and if his job is to ask Harry every stupid personal question in the book, Harry will have to put up with it.

“I will be submitting my report to Arthur, er, Merlin, but I can tell you right now that I see no reason for you not to return to active field duty,” Dr. Walmer says. “I’m sure you already know that my door is always open, Galahad. Your situation is fairly unique…not many agent relationships around here.”

“Yes, I am aware,” Harry says as he stands, but then he realizes he cannot be sure. He and Eggsy definitely aren’t advertising their relationship…perhaps there are other is in the same boat. No, he decides. He and Eggsy are the only ones that stupid. Perhaps they should have some therapy for THAT. “Thank you for your time, Doctor.” Harry shakes the man’s hand and goes back to his office.

It’s actually almost 7:10 by the time Harry closes everything down in his office. At the last minute, he remembers to text Eggsy. _Out the door finally._

_Okay. Have a good night._

Strange.

 

When Harry wearily enters his home, the first thing he notices is the smell. Something exotic and spicy. He follows his nose to the kitchen, where a plate of fresh chicken curry is steaming on the table. He picks up the note next to it. “Cover this with something. It will stay hot long enough for you to change clothes. Hope you had a great first day back. E.”

Tears actually spring to Harry’s eyes. His own mother never did something this sweet. Eggsy apparently left the office hours before Harry, long enough to cook this meal. And then he sat around waiting for Harry to notify him of his departure so he could make sure the plate was hot for Harry when he got home. For all Harry knows, Eggsy heated the plate and ran out the back door, jumping the fence in his haste to get away. Harry smiles at the thought. He carefully folds the note, sticks it in his pocket, and hurries upstairs to change.


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY-ONE

Harry remembers at the last minute that he needs to pack athletic clothes for his PT session with Sagramore. He knows he has some in the closet in his office, but heaven knows how long they’ve been there. He really should bring them home and wash them.

“Laundry,” he mutters, adding that to his list of things to do to fill his time when Eggsy’s not there. It’s amazing how easy it was to fill his time before Eggsy became an integral part of his life.

No laundry that evening, however. The plan is for Eggsy to bring takeaway for their dinner, and then he’s truly hoping Eggsy is on the menu for dessert.

 

He’s sitting at his desk by 8:00, an award-winning time for him. He’s half tempted to go brag about it to Merlin, but when he strides down the hall, bag over his shoulder, Merlin’s door is already closed for a meeting. Harry works until 8:45, then shuts his own door so he can change. He’s tying the laces of his trainers when he hears a knock. “Come in.”

“Well, fuck,” Eggsy says, leaning in the doorway. Harry’s mouth waters at the sight of him. “I certainly didn’t get the fuckin’ memo about the new wardrobe policy.”

“You’re not senior enough.” Harry stands up. “Something I can do for you, Tristan? I have an appointment with Sagramore, and he does not approve of tardiness.”

“Yes, there is something you can help me with.” Eggsy closes the door and in three strides he’s in front of Harry. “Kiss me. Fuckin’ missed you, ‘arry.” Eggsy wraps himself around Harry, ignoring the fact that while Kingsman suit material is bulletproof, it is not always wrinkle-proof.

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry sighs. Their tongues meet as Harry’s hands cradle Eggsy’s face. 

Eggsy suddenly pulls back as if a firecracker’s been lit under his feet. “WAIT. Did you say SAGRAMORE?” 

“Yes. I’ve let myself go horribly over the past few months, and it’s time to do something about it.” Harry pulls an old jumper over his tee.

“But Sagramore? Fuck, ‘arry, he’s lethal.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” Harry gives Eggsy one more kiss. “I must go, dear boy.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with you thinkin’ yer old, and wantin’ to prove somethin’, does it?” Eggsy asks suspiciously.

“Of course not,” Harry lies. “Go off. Save the world. I’ll see you tonight for dinner.” He kisses Eggsy’s nose and hurries from the room.

“Fuckin’ idiot,” he hears Eggsy growl behind him. 

 

“Merlin said you asked for me?” Sagramore asks. He’s two meters of solid concrete, and if Harry didn’t know better and wasn’t a veteran who’d seen everything, he’d be petrified of him. 

“I figured you’d give me the structure I needed to focus,” Harry replies, bending to stretch his hamstrings. It’s true. Eggsy has quickly seeped into Harry’s every waking thought, and he needs discipline.

“I can do structure, that’s for sure.” Sagramore checks his phone. “I did some clearance with Merlin…he sent over your medical release. I don’t want to do any harm.”

“I’m fine,” Harry tells him.

“You’re Galahad, and if I break anything Merlin will have my bollocks and hang them from his desk.”

Harry has to smile. He finds it amusing that even this block of a man is afraid of Merlin. “I highly doubt you’ll break anything. You know I’m in shape, for the most part. I just need to round off the edges a bit.” He watches a pair of younger agents go jogging by.

“Please don’t take this as an insult, Galahad, but there are years you’ll never see again.”

“I do not take that as an insult in the slightest. I know my past is past, but right now I want to work on my present.” Harry gives him a small bow. “I hand myself over to you for the next few weeks.”

“All right then.” Sagramore rubs his hands together gleefully and Harry wonders if he might need a safe word.

 

Eggsy whistles as he works through Harry’s complicated security system. He’s still in his blue Kingsman suit, his normal clothes in a duffle on his shoulder. He didn’t want to waste one second changing clothes at HQ. If Eggsy had anything to say about it, he’d be spending a lot of time naked anyway. His plan is to come in, kiss Harry, order takeaway or maybe delivery, kiss Harry some more, feed Harry some dinner, and then get to seriously kissing Harry. Watching him walk around HQ in his suits, seeing how everyone deferred to and respected him…it turned Eggsy on more than he thought possible. No one else changed how they treated Harry, but now that Eggsy knew the full power of that voice? He’d spent the day hiding his erection as much as possible.

“I’m here, luv!” Eggsy calls, closing up the door and dropping his bag to the floor. He hears a moan from the general direction of the television room. “Harry?” The same moan answers him. Of course he doesn’t have a gun on him, and the closest gun he knows of is in Harry’s study, on the other side of the television room. Instead, Eggsy slides a hand into his duffle and pulls out a switchblade. Not standard Kingsman issue, but there were some things Eggsy knew about way before Kingsman. “Thought we’d call in Chinese,” he says loudly, making his way down the hall.

“Mmm…” is the muffled reply, and Eggsy hurries down the corridor.

Harry’s spread-eagle on the floor in front of the sofa. “Holy fuck!” Eggsy drops to his knees. “Christ, ‘arry, are you all right?” Eggsy clicks the knife shut and digs in his coat pocket for his phone. “M’calling Merlin!” He almost drops his phone in his haste.

A hand clamps on his wrist. “Don’t.” Harry rolls over with some effort. “I’ll…never hear the end of it.”

“What the fuck, ‘arry? Do you realize you just scared the fuck outta me?” Eggsy falls onto his backside, actually gasping for breath. “I thought…I…”

“I’m sorry, my boy.” Harry slowly sits up. “I would never intentionally frighten you.”

“Have you been layin’ here all day?”

“Of course not. I didn’t get home until four.” Harry looks at him and smiles. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“And I’m bettin’ yer eyes aren’t the only thing fuckin’ sore.” Harry’s smile fades as he realizes how furious Eggsy truly is. “So, it’s six now. You’ve been layin’ here for two hours.”

“I suppose so. Didn’t feel that long.” Harry wipes a hand over his face and stands up. Eggsy refuses to help him. “I got home and it just looked…comfortable.”

“So you laid down on the floor. In yer fuckin’ suit.” Eggsy’s eyes narrow. “How long were you with Sagramore, ‘arry?”

“Maybe two hours or so after we warmed up?” Harry limps across the room and leans against a wall, obviously trying not to look like he’s limping or needs a wall to lean on.

“And what did he have you do?”

“Nothing much. Not worth the oxygen to tell you. So, you mentioned Chinese?”

Eggsy gets up, brushes off his pants, and goes to stand on the other side of the room. “I did. But not until you come here an’ kiss me.”

“Gladly, my boy.” Harry pushes himself off the wall and immediately winces. He stops, stands up straight, and attempts his usual confident stride. He makes it about halfway before he needs to wince again.

“You fuckin’ idiot,” Eggsy growls. “Just fuckin’ stop. That was a test. What the hell were you thinkin’, ‘arry? You’re fit for an older bloke, I’ll give you that. I know you watch what you eat and you try to exercise regularly. You have to, in our line of work. But havin’ Sagramore beat the lovin’ shit outta ya, what was it for?”

“You need to calm down. You will not talk to me like that,” Harry snaps.

“Oh, I fuckin’ will. This isn’t Tristan talking shite to Galahad, ‘arry. This is Eggsy, yer fuckin’ LOVER. Or is that what this is all about? Someone put a fuckin’ bug in yer ear about yer age, or did ya look at me and realize I was too young for you or somethin’?” Eggsy’s heard the phrase “hopping mad” before and always thought it was ridiculous. Now he know exactly how he feels. He wants to bounce off the walls, wants to grab Harry and shake him, wants to yell and curse and bring the damn house down around them. 

“It’s not always all about you, contrary to what you might think. I simply wished to work with a trainer. I may have…overextended myself.”

“Ya fuckin’ THINK?” Eggsy actually screeches, ignoring Harry’s first statement. “Ya were just in hospital, what, a week ago? Christ, ‘arry, what if you’d hurt yourself?”

“My mental abilities are still perfectly fine, Eggsy. I know I was just in the hospital.”

“Right now I’m doubtin’ those mental abilities.”

“Like you’d know the difference,” Harry says, and it’s obvious by the look on his face that he instantly regrets it.

Eggsy stares at him. “Fuck you, GALAHAD.” He leaves the house without another word.

Eggsy stalks down the walk, angrily kicking at rocks and stones in his path. He’s actually not that angry at what Harry said to him. It hurt, but if there’s one thing he knows about Harry, it’s that he would never strike out in anger on that particular topic. He knows it’s too sensitive. Eggsy’s angry that Harry didn’t even think twice about doing something that might hurt himself. Harry has a tendency to focus on the minutia of a situation. He’d probably gotten dressed or something, saw a millimeter of skin hanging somewhere, and decided he needed to do whatever it took. Perhaps it was an extra grey hair next to his dick. Maybe an extra creak to his bones when he got off the toilet. Whatever it was, it was enough to outweigh anything else. Which was ridiculous, especially on his second day back. 

The other thing Eggsy is angry about is how Harry reacted to the way EGGSY was reacting. As if it were over the top and completely insane. Like Eggsy wouldn’t have a complete meltdown upon finding Harry on the FLOOR.

Eggsy slows down, clenching his fists. He needs to calm down. He plays with his cufflinks for a moment, straightens his tie, takes a few deep breaths. It’s when he smells fried rice and wonton that he realizes he’s walked to their favorite Chinese takeout. “I fuckin’ HATE you, ‘arry.”

Sometimes you have to put on your big boy britches and be the grown up.

 

When he returns to Harry’s house a half-hour later, his hands are full of bags. He walks briskly down the hall and puts them on the table in the kitchen. He then returns to the foyer where he’d left his bag and quickly changes right there by the front door. It’s only then that he goes to the television room. 

Harry stares at Eggsy, slowly rising from the sofa. “Eggsy?”

“Well, at least he didn’t work the memory outta ya.” Eggsy stands in his track pants and jumper, arms crossed over his chest. He knows what’s coming, and while it’s not completely necessary, it will be good to hear. He has a feeling that Harry Hart hasn’t groveled enough in his life.

“I…I didn’t think you’d be back, but then I saw your bag in the foyer and had a bit of hope.”

“Ya think I’m leavin’ ya over something as stupid as this? Please.” Eggsy snorts. 

“Eggsy…what I said was completely horrible and unforgiveable. You are one of the brightest people I know. I…I was ashamed of myself. I thought I could handle whatever he threw at me today, and I was wrong. And then there was the realization that my poor choices ruined our evening.”

“It actually wouldn’t have ruined our evening. I don’t only spend time with you for the sex, ‘arry, although it’s the best I’ve ever had. I love any time we spend together, no matter what. The way you acted, however, that coulda ruined it.”

“I can only offer you my humble apology, Eggsy. I understand if you don’t want to stay tonight. I’ll just take a bath and…”

“Yes, you will.” Eggsy finally takes pity on him and goes over to him. He slowly wraps his arms around Harry and feels him melt against him. “I’m gonna run you a bath, and then I’m gonna give ya a bit of a massage, and then we’ll eat.”

“Eggsy…my Eggsy.” Harry holds him tight. “What I said…how I treated you. You were right, I spoke to you as my subordinate and not my lover. I’m…well, I’m aghast at how I acted.”

“I know. It hurt. But we’ll get over it. Why don’t you start up the steps? I’ll grab our things.” Eggsy releases Harry and turns to go.

“Wait.” Harry holds Eggsy still. His brown eyes study Eggsy’s face. “I go on and on about how unfair your life was, and how I’d love to send Dean Baker to his grave, but tonight I really didn’t act much better than he did. I am so ashamed.”

“C’mon, ‘arry, it’s not that bad,” Eggsy says, laughing a bit. “Not liked you followed it up with yer fists or anything.” Harry clenches Eggsy’s arms and Eggsy realizes that might have been the wrong thing to say. “Luv, know that I’m being’ completely honest when I say never have I EVER compared you to Dean an’ found ANY similarities.” He gives Harry a tender kiss. “Go up and start strippin’.”

When Eggsy arrives in Harry’s en suite with the takeaway and bag from the chemist, Harry is peeling his shirt away. It takes effort, Eggsy can see, but at least there’s no bruising. They didn’t end up in the boxing ring or anything like that. “This is going to be even worse tomorrow,” Harry comments. He looks at himself in the mirror and frowns. “But I deserve it. I was going to do some weapons training…might help, since a lot of times we’re shooting when we’re hurt.”

“So is THAT the reason? Realism?” Eggsy jokes. He starts the tub and pours in some stuff the chemist said was good for sore muscles. 

“No. What you said was fairly spot on. No one’s said a word to me about being old or that I should retire or something…in fact, everyone was quite welcoming.” Harry sighs as he hangs his jacket and shirt on a hook on the door and starts on his pants.

“Wait. Sit.” Eggsy shuts the toilet and pushes Harry down. He bends to untie Harry’s shoes. 

“I just look at you…and I want to be someone that looks good next to you.”

Eggsy stops what he’s doing and looks up at Harry. “Harry, you could be wearin’ one of Mrs. White’s nightgowns and you’d look good next to me.”

“Now there’s a mental picture,” Harry says wryly, and Eggsy chuckles as well.

“Up you go, then.” Eggsy helps Harry to his feet, undoes his belt, and slides Harry’s trousers and pants down. There’s nothing erotic in the gesture; Eggsy almost feels as if he’s getting Daisy ready for her bath. He looks at the tub. “Didya get that size tub on purpose…lure all the little boys up here?”

Harry snorts. “Hardly. I have never in my life taken a bath with another person.”

Eggsy’s done it once, with Tilde, but he’s hardly going to bring that up now. “Another first for me.” He quickly sheds his clothing, turns off the water, and steps in. He hisses. “Good and hot. Be prepared.” He lowers himself into the water and spreads his legs a bit.

Harry is actually clumsy as he steps into the tub, groaning a bit at the temperature of the water. He slowly sinks down, arranging himself between Eggsy’s knees. Eggsy guides him back against him until Eggsy’s chest is flush against Harry’s back. “This…is…nice…” The words come out of Harry like a prayer.

“Yes it is.” Eggsy reaches for a flannel and begins to dribble water down his shoulders and arms. “Stuff I put in is supposed to help with aching muscles. Feels good to me, too.”

“Mmm.” Harry lets his head fall back onto Eggsy’s shoulder as the flannel moves over his skin. “I don’t deserve this.”

“After the tantrum you threw tonight? No, you don’t,” Eggsy agrees. He reaches down and slowly works his hand over the muscle in Harry’s thigh. Harry groans. “If you weren’t so sore, I’d put you over my knee.”

“Not like I could run away,” Harry murmurs. “Or that I’d want to.”

“Really?” Eggsy starts to think about the idea of Harry over his lap with his pants down, but changes his mind. No need to impale Harry on his erection while he’s trying to relax. “I’ll add that to YOUR list.”

“I honestly thought we’d run some laps, maybe do some weightlifting…” Harry shakes his head. “I guess I didn’t believe the horror stories.”

“Yeah…I’ve heard them as well. Sagramore’s his own fuckin’ marine corps.”

“But from what I also hear, he’s loyal and true to his comrades.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s neck. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

“Hmm…you been kissin’ Sagramore in the bath as well?”

“Fuck no. Sex with him would probably kill me.”

Eggsy bursts out laughing. “You been havin’ Sagramore sex fantasies?”

“Please take this as the resounding NO it sounds like,” Harry says, and Eggsy laughs again.

Eggsy takes his time working the flannel and his hands over Harry’s arms and legs until Harry’s practically floating in the water. “Hungry?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to move.” 

“If you move a bit, I can reach…”

“We are NOT eating in the tub.”

“Aw, c’mon, ‘arry, live a little.”

“I’ll live a little when I’m dressed and dry.”

“Ah, now he’s back. Knew sweet and pliable ‘arry would only be here for so long. Grovel time is over.” 

“Enjoy it while you can, because I do not grovel often.” Harry turns in Eggsy’s embrace so he can look at him. “Although I deserved to grovel tonight.”

“Fuckin’ truth.” Eggsy kisses Harry and starts to push him away. “Okay, then, we’re turnin’ into raisins.”

“Wait. I have a question.” Harry looks at him oddly and says, “You, ah, seem to be spending a lot of time with some of the women in Wardrobe. While I cannot possibly tell you what to do, I guess…I was just…”

“Fuck, ‘arry, are you jealous?” Eggsy’s smile is wild with delight. “This day just improved about a thousand percent.”

“Be quiet,” Harry orders, his face turning red. “You were completely charming with them, flirting to obviously get them to do something you wanted, and when I walked by, you shushed them.”

Eggsy grows serious. “I told you once, ‘arry, if I was that kind of twat, which I’m NOT, I would never do it in front of you. I don’t want some bird from HQ. I’m with YOU.”

“You’ve been with women before.”

Ah. There it is. Something that Eggsy might want that Harry can’t give him. “Yes, I have. And I’ve never had a bath with one of them, or stuck my fingers in their arse, or chased someone down to give their digits back because I was so fuckin’ jealous I could barely see straight. I don’t want anyone at HQ who doesn’t have the name “Galahad” above their office door. That fuckin’ clear?” Eggsy realizes he’s raising his voice and calms down when Harry nods. “I wanted this to be a surprise, so I didn’t tell you. I asked them to help me with the costume for Ryan’s party. Since it’s technically company time and resources, I had to clear it with Merlin first, and then talk them into it. Not like it took much.” Eggsy tilts his head a bit. “I am a bit of a charmer.”

“Tell me something I do not already know.” Relief is written all over Harry’s face. “I’m sorry, my boy. Add this to the list of insecurities I apparently have this week.”

“Well, we both have a few things we’re sensitive about.” Eggsy stands up and helps Harry out of the tub. “Dry off and we’ll eat.”

“I was really hoping we could…” Harry sighs and looks down at his flaccid cock. “But I don’t know if…”

“Harry. It’s fine. We have other nights. Put on yer old lady dressing gown and let’s eat. M’starvin’.” Eggsy gives him a smacking kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

TWENTY-TWO

Eggsy makes sure Harry eats a good dinner, gets some anti-inflammatories into him, and actually tucks him into bed. “This wasn’t quite what I had in mind for us in this bed tonight,” Harry admits. He still can barely look Eggsy in the eye. After the initial explosion, Eggsy has been nothing but full of care and concern.

“Don’t matter none,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “M’quite used ta dealin’ with a toddler.” Harry snarls at him and Eggsy smiles. “Promise me you’ll be more careful, ‘arry? I can’t always be here to clean up yer messes.”

“I promise,” Harry says, looking up at him from his pillow. “Eggsy…”

“I’m sure I’ll throw a fuckin’ fit about somethin’ sometime soon, and you can deal with me then.” He picks up Harry’s alarm clock. “What time do you normally get up?”

“Six.”

“M’settin’ this for five-fifteen.”

“What?”

“Trust me. Yer gonna need the extra time.” Eggsy sets the clock and sits down on the bed. “Gonna get goin’. Got some things to organize before I leave for Argentina.”

“When are you supposed to go?”

“Friday.”

“I see.” Harry plucks at the covers. “Well…”

“Thought I’d stay over Thursday night, if that was okay.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip.

“Of course it’s all right.” Harry suddenly doesn’t feel anything but happiness. “I would love to have you stay here before you leave. And I promise…no Sagramore that day.”

“Good. I’ll need a proper send off,” Eggsy says with a grin. He bends down and gives Harry a tender kiss, his hand stroking at Harry’s neck. “Sweet dreams, luv.” He’s turning the light off and going out the door before Harry can say anything else.

 

During the short time they’ve been “more than friends,” Harry has thanked his lucky stars for Eggsy Unwin more than once. It happens again the next morning, when it takes all of Harry’s strength to pull himself to a sitting position. He was definitely going to need the extra 45 minutes Eggsy’s planned for him. Harry thought a train hitting him probably would cause less pain then he was in at that moment. He hopes he can avoid Eggsy all day, because “I fucking told you so” was probably going to be the recurrent theme.

When he arrives at HQ, it’s with a box of specialty pastries in hand. He still feels horribly ashamed of his words the night before, no matter how maturely Eggsy’d behaved afterwards. He manages to get down the hall with minimal interaction, and when he arrives at Eggsy’s tiny cubicle, he’s surprised to find it empty. The lights are on and Eggsy’s bag is under the desk, so he knows Eggsy is at least in the building.

He finds a pen and scrawls a quick note. “Again, so sorry for being the world’s biggest bastard. Enjoy. H.”

He limps down the hall, doing the math regarding time between doses of painkillers. He’s so deep into the addition of hours that he forgets he’s walking right by Merlin’s door. “Galahad, a word if I could?”

Harry straightens his shoulders, tugs at the hem of his jacket, and turns around. “Of course, Merlin.” 

“Close the door.” Merlin watches him carefully as he comes into the office.

Harry shuts the door. “How are you this morning, Merlin? I…”

“Have a seat.” Harry raises an eyebrow but sits down. It’s only then that he notices Eggsy seated in a chair in the corner of the room, studying his nails and not looking at Harry. Harry’s eyebrow raises even higher.

“Is everything all right?” Electricity tingles in every part of his body. Merlin and Eggsy look so serious.

Merlin seems to take pity on him. “Everything’s fine, Harry,” he says in a quiet voice, glancing in Eggsy’s direction so Harry knows exactly what he’s talking about. He then organizes some papers, puts them in a folder, and places his hands on the desk in front of him. “Galahad, I seem to remember that when you asked me to schedule time for you with PT, you requested Sagramore as a trainer. Isn’t that correct?”

Harry feels a flare of anger start in his stomach and slowly make its way all the way up to his brain. “Yes…that is correct.”

“And if memory serves, I warned you that he was probably more than you could handle, correct?”

“Something like that.” Harry is now glaring at his lover, who suddenly glares right back at him. “Apparently someone has felt the need to childishly tell tales?”

“Don’t bring him into this, Galahad. You have a job to do, and if you’re limping around after ONE DAY of PT, you can’t do that job.”

“You don’t have me assigned to anyone, and in a day I’ll be back to normal. Learned my lesson and all that.” Harry gives Eggsy a disapproving look. “Really, Tristan…”

“I found you on the fucking FLOOR,” Eggsy reminds him. “I believe I earned the right to “childishly tell tales.” Anything else you need me for here?” He asks Arthur.

“No, Tristan. That will be all.” Merlin dismisses him with a nod and Eggsy strides from the room without saying anything else to Harry. “You scared the fucking hell out of him, Harry.”

“So I’ve gathered,” Harry says with a sigh. 

“He figured I could give you a much better talking to than he could, although I must admit I’ve lost the urge to do it now.” Merlin sighs as well, then slaps the desk with both hands. “But I can bloody well get that urge back right fucking quick. If you EVER do something so stupid again, Harry Hart, I will feed that boy a line of shit so thick you’ll be on your knees sucking his cock for YEARS to make up for what he thinks you’ve done to him. Do I make myself bloody clear?”

“Yes,” Harry says quietly. Because he knows Merlin would do it.

“All right then.” Merlin settles back in his chair. “I take it you know he’s leaving on Friday.” Harry nods. “Good. I may have something small for you while he’s gone. Just an overnight. Need you to smooth things over with that stupid fuck in Berlin.”

“Amelia…”

“Amelia has been all over it, but unfortunately he thinks she’s new meat and won’t listen to a bloody thing she says.” Merlin turns his computer towards Harry. “Old men can be such stupid prats sometimes.”

 

Harry leaves Merlin’s office a half-hour later feeling properly chastened. It feels completely different coming from his old friend, but he still has learned his lesson. He’s settling in to read the folder regarding Berlin when his phone buzzes.

_TY for breakfast. U remembered what I like._

_I don’t forget anything you tell me_ , Harry responds _I’m glad you’re enjoying them. Consider it part of the groveling._

_U don’t have 2 do that, Haz._

Harry blinks Haz? _Who is HAZ?_

_U. 2 fuckin bad if u don’t like it._

_Can we agree to keep it on a “text only basis”??_

_Fine. Y R U wearing the black suit? Going to a funeral?_

Harry smiles as he looks down at himself. He’d wondered if Eggsy would say anything. _The way Merlin was acting, I thought it was my funeral. Matched my mood today, I suppose._

_U look fucking incredible. As always. I’m off 2 the driving course…got some new babies in the stable & Tor sed I can give them a go. Break them in._

Harry frowns. He’s seen what Eggsy can do behind the wheel of an automobile but that doesn’t make him less nervous. _Please be careful?_

_Course. Wanna come watch?_

_Wish I could. Still catching up, then I’m off to Weapons._

_Take a pain pill with ur lunch, K? See u later._

Harry goes back to his work with a smile on his face. 

 

Harry dutifully remembers to take a pill with his lunch – not that the aches in his biceps, thighs and back would let him think any differently – and heads over the Weapons building. It’s a nice day and he hopes he can use the outdoor shooting range. 

“Galahad! Good to see you back,” the Weapons master says as Harry approaches the building. Harry knows the man’s name is Edward, he’s never been a field agent, and he can take a weapon apart and reassemble it in the blink of an eye. He’s written books on weaponry, and everyone defers to him on the topic. He’s also shorter than Eggsy and looks as if he belongs in a library somewhere. “Thought I’d step out for some fresh air…didn’t expect to see you.”

“Thank you, Edward. It’s been far too long. I’m sure I should have done my requalification long before now.”

“No one’s going to press the point with YOU, are they, sir?” Edward says, bouncing on his toes a bit. “Just glad to have you back safe and sound. What may I do for you today?”

“Anything that doesn’t involve push-ups or chin-ups,” Harry says, and Edward gives him an odd look.

 

“Tor, you are fuckin’ ACES!” Eggsy says, whipping his helmet off. “Those are bloody incredible. Thanks so much for lettin’ me give them a go.” Eggsy usually attempts a more cultured accent at HQ, but when he’s excited, as he is now, it’s long gone.

“It’s nice to see someone drive them who actually knows what they’re doing,” Tor comments. “It almost seems a waste sometimes, having these beauties in the stable with no one here to give them the love they deserve.”

“I will come love them whenever I can,” Eggsy vows.

“Gonna head over for a bite…wanna come?” Tor asks. “I have some pictures I’m not allowed to show you of some new…”

“Say nothing more, mate.” Eggsy claps him on the back.

They head down the path toward the main building, Tor talking a mile a minute about the new Ferrari they just might have purchased. Two men come into view as they round the corner of the garage, and even at a distance Eggsy recognizes Harry. He might tease Harry to pieces about his black suits, but they serve to accentuate the long line of his legs and the slimness of his waist. Eggsy almost sighs. That is ALL his. As they draw closer Eggsy sees that Harry is deep in conversation with the Weapons Master, a bloke named Edward. Eggsy doesn’t know Edward well, but as they get close enough to see their faces, Eggsy does see that Edward is VERY interested in their Galahad, not just in whatever he’s talking about.

“Galahad, sir. Good afternoon,” Tor says.

“Ah, Tor…Tristan. Fabulous to see you.” Harry gives them both a smile. His eyes run over Eggsy, who is still in the skin-tight driving uniform they’re required to wear on the track. Harry licks his lips and meets Eggsy’s eye. “How is the track today?”

“Brilliant,” Eggsy replies. “Tor gave me permission to really let loose out there.”

“Well, not many people have hands like Tristan’s, that’s for sure,” Tor says. “Steel velvet on the steering wheel.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard,” Harry says, glancing at Eggsy’s hands. “Edward here is going to let me loose on the range. I’m far overdue for my weapons certification.”

“Like I told you, Galahad, no one would ever say anything,” Edward says, and Eggsy wants to vomit. He’s actually FAWNING over Harry and no one’s noticing? How long has THIS been going on?

“Galahad is lethal with his weapon in his hands, that’s for sure,” Eggsy offers, earning a look from Harry. “But it looks as if he AND his weapon are in capable hands. Tor and I have an appointment with some lunch. Gentlemen.” Eggsy nods at them both and walks away with Tor. He can feel Harry’s eyes on his back and adds a bit of a strut to his stride.

 

When Harry’s finally sinking back into his very comfortable office chair an hour later his message light is blinking on his phone.

_So, did Edward offer 2 polish ur weapon for you, Haz? Bet he’d give it quite the spit-shine._

Harry closes his eyes. He can hear Eggsy saying the words, see the cocky tilt of his chin. Harry’d actually had quite the time trying to focus on his shooting. All he could see was Eggsy’s tight body in the driving suit, all he could think about were Eggsy’s hands clenching around the wheel. He knew that Edward seemed to worship him a bit, but he’d never thought much of it until now. A sarcastically jealous Eggsy is surprisingly appealing.

_Edward is quite knowledgeable about weapons._

_But how much does he know about urs?_

_I didn’t use my personal weapon. Kingsman standard issue._

_Cute._

_There’s only one person I allow to handle my weapon other than me. He’s got amazing hands. I hear they’re like steel velvet when they’re wrapped around something._

_Fuck, Haz. Hate u._


	23. Chapter 23

TWENTY-THREE

_Just entered the neighborhood._

Harry smiles as he reads the text, then frowns. He’s sure he’s forgotten something. He looks at the instructions from the restaurant. “Remove from oven about twenty minutes before you wish to eat,” he murmurs out loud. He grabs two towels and carefully removes the pans from the oven, making sure to turn it off. He peels back the foil and is satisfied by the bubbling aromas that erupt with the steam. He turns his attention to the table. His very favorite plates are in place, the silver shines, and a bottle of wine is chilling in a bucket at one of the empty places. He’d debated on candles, but decided they would be more hindrance than help. Plus he really wants to be able to look at Eggsy’s face while they’re eating. 

He picks up his phone. _When you get in the house, go up to your room. There’s a present for you there. I’m in the kitchen._

 

“Haz…I mean, ‘arry! I’m home,” Eggsy calls as he locks up. “Got yer text. Be down in a bit.” Eggsy takes the stairs two at a time, exhaustion from his busy day falling away as he heads for what Harry calls “his” room. He’s not sure where he came up with Haz…he just wanted some sort of pet name for Harry that no one else would ever think to use. Then again, no one would probably ever think to give Galahad a pet name at all. It also wouldn’t be too embarrassing if Eggsy ever let loose with it in public. 

Eggsy stops at the toilet and washes his face and hands before heading to the bedroom. He throws his bag on the bed and stares at the large box wrapped in red ribbon. He’s not gotten too many gifts in his life; his mum always tried her best but there was never quite enough to spend on trinkets. Eggsy slowly pulls away the ribbon, opens the box, and bursts out laughing. He picks up the item and holds it out in front of him, shaking his head. He takes it to Harry’s room, hangs it on the en suite door, and heads downstairs to properly thank the giver.

He slowly comes to a stop in the kitchen doorway. The table is covered in a beautiful wine red tablecloth and it’s set to perfection. A bottle of wine sits on ice, and Harry is in front of the stove preparing something. His jacket is draped over a chair, and his shirt sleeves are carefully cuffed to just below his elbow. If Eggsy would’ve tried to serve dinner in his white shirt, he would have worn everything. Harry, of course, is pristinely perfect.

“Did I need to call ahead for seating at this fine establishment?” Eggsy says softly, not wanting to startle him.

“Most people do,” Harry says, putting down a serving spoon. “But you, my boy, have a standing reservation.” Harry comes over to kiss him. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Harry tastes delicious and it feels like six months since he’s kissed him instead of six hours. “Can I help?” Eggsy prepares to take off his jacket and chip in.

“Heavens, no. You’re the guest. And leave the jacket on. I’ll get myself back together in just a moment.” Harry turns back to the stove.

“Oh, wait!” Eggsy’d almost forgotten. Harry looking adorable in the kitchen was something that apparently addled his memory. “I forgot.” He takes Harry’s face in his hand and gives him three long kisses. “Thanks for my present.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry’s smile is a bit dazed.

“I probably shouldn’t be surprised that you got me a dressing gown with puppies on it.” Eggsy slides into his seat. “Should I pour the wine?”

“Please.” Harry deftly fills their plates and puts the pans back on the counter. “I found it online and had it shipped express to arrive here in time.”

For some reason Eggsy finds the idea of Harry sitting around shopping online for him utterly endearing. “So, instead of like, I don’t know, sex toys or handcuffs or somethin’, you look online an’ think, “Puppies. That’s what my boy needs.” Really, ‘arry.” Eggsy makes a big show of rolling his eyes.

Harry distributes their plates and rolls down his sleeves. He dons his jacket and straightens his tie before taking his seat. “You said you were younger than eighty years old, so I found a dressing gown that suited you. And who’s to say that I don’t already have sex toys and handcuffs around here somewhere?”

Eggsy almost drops the bottle of wine. “Um…”

“I’ll let you think on that for a while.” Harry gives him a pleasant smile.

“Evil fuck.” Eggsy fills their glasses and replaces the bottle. “You know I’m going to have to start looking now.”

“What fun is that?” Harry says, arching an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you rather be surprised?”

“I have to tell ya, ‘arry…there are times I think you cannot possibly get sexier, and then the freak flag comes out and I’m like, YES.” Eggsy looks down at his plate for the first time. The food looks very familiar. “What’s this?”

“This is the meal we would have had on our first date if I hadn’t been such an utter idiot.” He takes Eggsy’s hand. “I called in some favors, threw my name around.”

Eggsy swallows hard. When Harry said he’d order in a romantic dinner, this wasn’t what he’d expected. This is why Harry hadn’t changed out of his suit. All teasing dies in his throat. “Fuck…’arry…I…” He feels his eyes grow wet and he quickly looks down. To Harry’s credit, he knows better than to say anything. He simply rubs the back of Eggsy’s hand with his thumb until he gets himself together. “Thank you,” he finally manages. 

“You’re welcome.”

“I feel like I should do something…I mean, you bought me a gift an’ you made…well…unpacked dinner.” 

“I told you that first night that my plan was to make you feel cherished and to let you know much I appreciate you…how thankful I am that you waste your time with an old sot like me.” Harry kisses his hand and releases it. “What better night to do it then the night before you’re going away on a mission.”

“If this is how the night before every mission is gonna go, I’ll soon be wider than I am tall.” Eggsy picks up his knife and fork.

“It’s not going to happen before every mission. There may be some missions where I’m gone when you’re leaving.”

“True.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter closed. “Fuck, this is incredible. I think me bein’ pissed off may have tainted it a bit last time.”

“Jealousy is a bitter sauce,” Harry agrees. “So…are you fully prepared for your mission?”

“Yeah…sounds like this guy’s a fuckin’ psycho. I don’t understand these brilliant fucks who just wanna, you know, do evil. He could invent something that could change people’s lives, but no…he comes up with something that can end their lives in a second.” Eggsy shakes his head.

“It’s a sad truth to our line of work, Eggsy. And it’s so hard to understand when you’re a new agent. When you’re a hardened old man like me, it isn’t any easier to hear, but it’s easier to deal with.”

“Sounds like it should be fairly easy, though…get in, plant some bugs and shite, get out. Just gotta make them hire me for security. From what Merlin said, shouldn’t be difficult. Hang around the warehouses, sneak into the office…bam. All done.” 

“You make it sound so easy,” Harry says lightly, but Eggsy knows he’s worried. 

He puts down his silverware. “Ask me…no, TELL me to come back to you safe and sound.”

“Eggsy….”

“Say it.”

Harry’s eyes are soft. “Come back to me safe and sound, Tristan.”

“I promise I will.” He takes another bite. “An’ my promises are fuckin’ GOLD, Galahad.”

“Hmm,” Harry replies, but at least he’s smiling. 

“Tell me about yer day. Did ya let Tor run over you with one of the cars? Did ya let Merlin use you for target practice?” Eggsy says sarcastically. Harry makes a face at him.

“I saw Sagramore,” Harry begins. Eggsy feels a growl start somewhere in his stomach. “Just to explain how I’d overdone it, and to ask for advice on how to deal with it. He gave me some gentle stretches to do every day to relieve my sore muscles, and some other ones to do every day in general. I think he was a bit afraid…apparently Merlin is a force to be reckoned with when he goes full Arthur.”

“No fuckin’ lie. I’m afraid of him myself sometimes,” Eggsy says.

“Have you made much progress on your costume?”

Eggsy’s face lights up. “It’s fuckin’ bril, ‘arry. I can’t wait for you to see it. Yer gonna LOVE it.” Harry opens his mouth. “And no, I’m not tellin’ ya what it is. Still don’t understand why you won’t come to the party with me, if yer home.”

Harry finishes his glass of wine and Eggsy instantly pours him another. It’s a sweet wine that almost doesn’t taste like wine, which is why Eggsy’s topping off his own glass as well. Harry knows Eggsy’s not exactly a wine person. “It’s one thing to spend time with you and your friends in a fairly intimate setting…at a party I would most definitely be out of my element. I want you to have a good time, be a young man, not worry about what your “old man” is doing all the time.” Harry gives him a brief smile and looks down at his plate.

“Ya know that no matter what kind of time I’m havin’, it would be better if you were there, right?” Eggsy asks. 

“Thank you, my boy. But I’m happier here at home. I live my life in a costume and truthfully have no wish to put another one on for social reasons.”

“Never thought of it that way,” Eggsy muses. He gets up and takes his plate to the sink. Harry watches him as he removes his coat, carefully drapes it over the back of a chair, and cuffs his sleeves. Eggsy tucks his tie into his shirt and catches Harry watching him. “What is it?”

“You…you’re lovely,” Harry whispers. 

“I don’t know about all that, you romantic old fool,” Eggsy says, blushing a bit. “Some really fit older gent had this suit made for me. Least I can do is keep it clean.” He begins to run water in the sink to wash dishes.

“Fit older gent, eh?” Harry says, handing Eggsy his plate. “He must have taken quite the fancy to you.”

“Quite. An’ that was BEFORE I sucked his cock the first time. Imagine what I’d get now,” Eggsy says, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry. “Actually, I KNOW what I’d get now. A dressing gown with puppies on it. Apparently I need to work on my deep throating skills.”

“Well, if you need someone to practice on to please this older gentleman, I will happily offer myself as your test subject,” Harry says. Eggsy laughs out loud.

“Get off yer lazy arse and dry. It’ll go quicker.” Eggsy chucks a towel at him.

Harry cuffs his sleeves and comes to stand beside Eggsy. “Do you know the real reason I bought the dressing gown for you? Well, actually, there are a few reasons.”

“Go ahead.”

“I wanted to make you smile, which obviously was a success. You keep stealing my dressing gown, and I decided you needed your own. Finally, I wanted you to have something of your own here, so it feels like home to you whenever you visit.” 

Eggsy drops the sponge into the water. “You, Mr. Hart, are a terrible sap, and I feel very lucky to be on the receiving end of it.” He kisses Harry long and hard.

They make quick work of the dishes and Harry wraps the leftovers and puts them in the refrigerator. “I hope you enjoyed that,” Harry says.

“It was perfect. Thanks so much, ‘arry.” Eggsy makes a sad face. “I am a little disappointed there’s no pudding, though. Not even Oreos.”

“Did you really think I’d leave you wanting, Eggsy?”

There’s that voice, the one that Harry occasionally pulls out seemingly subconsciously, the one that sends every blood cell in Eggsy’s body down to his dick. This time, however, it’s obvious that Harry’s doing it on purpose. “So…I’ve earned a treat, then?”

“Most certainly.” One hand cradles the side of Eggsy’s throat while the other slides down to his waist. Eggsy moans into Harry’s kiss. “You’ve definitely earned a treat.” Harry’s thumb trails over Eggsy’s lips. “Would you like me to be the one to give it to you?” Eggsy nods, incapable of rational thought when Harry’s looking at him like this. “Shall we go upstairs?” Eggsy mutely nods again, wondering how he’s going to be able to walk when he’s this hard. Harry smiles at him and takes his hand. Eggsy knows it should bother him how mutely he just FOLLOWS Harry, but he will think about that later, when his brain cells number more than the single digits.

When they enter the bedroom, Harry actually closes the door. It seems odd, but things get so much more intimate with that one action. “Harry,” Eggsy sighs as Harry leans him against the closed door. He normally hates the fact that Harry has a bit of height on him, but right now, it’s perfect to look up into the face he adores.

“What time do you need to be back to HQ tomorrow?” Harry murmurs against Eggsy’s throat. He doesn’t kiss him, just nudges his nose along Eggsy’s skin.

“My flight leaves at ten,” Eggsy says. His hands run up and down Harry’s arms.

“How much sleep should you have?” Harry says. He pulls back to look at Eggsy, as if to make sure he’ll tell the truth.

“Got thirteen hours to sleep on the plane,” Eggsy reminds him. 

“Fair enough.” Harry steps away, leaving Eggsy cold and lonely against the door. He watches for a split second as Harry removes his suit jacket and hangs it up, then echoes his movements. Harry gives him a hanger and he neatly drapes the coat across it. Harry puts the hanger in the closet, then joins Eggsy in the middle of the room. He kisses Eggsy again, his hands sliding up to Eggsy’s tie. His hands deftly slide through the silk. Harry’s kisses are so slow and thoroughly that Eggsy barely registers the fact that his shirt is untucked and three buttons undone. “Please undress me,” Harry murmurs.

“Fuck…sorry…” Eggsy’s hands shakes as he slowly undoes Harry’s tie. Harry stops kissing him, his eyes never leaving Eggsy’s face as Eggsy slowly tugs up Harry’s shirt to unbutton it.

“I love your hands on me, Eggsy,” Harry murmurs. He slides his hands under Eggsy’s shirt, his skin warm against Eggsy’s. Eggsy rests his forehead on Harry’s shoulder, watching his own hands reveal Harry’s chest. Eggsy shrugs his shoulders a bit and his shirt falls to the floor. “Christ,” Harry says almost in awe, his hands roaming over Eggsy’s skin.

Eggsy begins to plant very small kisses up Harry’s neck as he works Harry out of his own shirt. He begins to suck on the edge of Harry’s neck, leaving a small mark that is easily covered by a shirt collar. His hands slide down Harry’s back, resting at his belt. This time it’s Eggsy who gently pushes Harry away. “I think this will be a bit more graceful if we take care of it quick,” he says. He sits on the bed and undoes his shoes. He swipes off his socks and wriggles out of his trousers and pants. When he stands back up again, Harry is naked as well, folding his glasses and placing them on the nightstand. Eggsy sits back down on the bed, edging back so he can lay down. 

Harry is pressed over him immediately, chest to chest, cock to cock. “You are so…”

“Yeah, you are,” Eggsy interrupts. 

They spend what seems like hours just slowly kissing and touching each other. Harry slowly starts grinding against Eggsy’s leg, cock dripping down Eggsy’s thigh. When his mouth reaches one of Eggsy’s ears, Eggsy’s not too ashamed to hold his head there, arching his neck in invitation. “I love when you give yourself to me,” Harry murmurs. His tongue flicks out to Eggsy’s earlobe before finally taking it in his mouth. 

“All of me is yours,” Eggsy promises. “Ah, fuck…fuck Harry…” He moans as Harry’s teeth scrape across his tender skin. 

“One of these days I’m going to spend as long as it takes to make you come just from playing with your ears,” Harry tells him. “Lick them, stuck them, stroke them…”

“Harry…” Eggsy whines. He rolls Harry over and straddles his thighs. He slowly brings his hands up from Harry’s knees to frame his cock. “What do you want to do, luv? Anything. I’m yours. Anything you want…just want to keep touchin’ you and kissin’ you.”

“I want you to make love to me again, Eggsy. Not hard and fast. Slow and painstaking and wonderful so I feel it the entire time you’re away.”

Eggsy moans and allows himself to tumble down over Harry. “Oh Harry…I can so do that…” He kisses Harry for five more minutes before rolling a bit to reach for the drawer.

“Lube only, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s back in a flash. “I don’t think…I don’t…” He bites his lip, shock and worry coursing through his veins.

“What is it, darling?” The endearment is one Harry’s never used before, and Eggsy actually bathes in the sound.

“You…you know my history, ‘arry. Wasn’t always safe. I don’t…I’d fuckin’ kill myself if I did something to you in some way and didn’t realize it.”

“We’re tested all the time, Eggsy. I trust the Kingsman medical team if they say you’re clean. I trust that you’d tell me if you weren’t. If…if it’s not what you want, I won’t force you. I just thought…since there’s no one else, and if we go on a…honeypot…mission, we’re adamant about safety…it’s fine,” Harry says finally. “Just get the condom.”

“You trust me with your life,” Eggsy says. It’s as if he’s truly realizing it for the first time.

“Of course I do.” 

Eggsy stares at him for a moment, then slowly reaches for the lubricant. He places it on the bed by Harry’s right hip and then proceeds to worship Harry’s body from his neck down. He takes his time, spending extra minutes on the places that make Harry thrust up from the bed. He has to hold Harry’s pelvis down with one hand by the time he works the first finger inside. “Harry…you feel so good.”

“Eggsy…” Harry pants, one hand pushing through Eggsy’s hair. 

Eggsy loves that he’s the one taking Harry apart like this. For as much as he loves the suave, debonair, completely-in-control Harry Hart, this is something that he’ll never tire of seeing. He ignores Harry’s cock, spending his time kissing along Harry’s hips and abdomen as he works a second and third finger in. “Want you ready for me,” Eggsy murmurs against Harry’s skin. “How did you say it? Like ya can’t breathe without me inside you.”

“Please,” Harry begs on a whisper, and Eggsy knows it’s time. He covers Harry’s body with his own; it’s a bit clumsy in this position but he can’t bear to be without Harry for one more second. Harry helps him, placing his feet flat on the bed and arching his hips. Eggsy spreads lube over his cock and slowly lines up to slide in. Once he knows he won’t need his hands, he reaches for Harry’s hands and pulls them up on the bed above Harry’s head. Their fingers link together and Eggsy moves inside. 

“Oh…God fucking hell Harry…” Eggsy moans, burying his face in Harry’s neck. Eggsy’s always enjoyed sex with a condom, but this is a different situation entirely. Harry’s hot and tight and seems to be squeezing all the oxygen out of Eggsy’s body. “Is it…are you okay…”

“Fine, my sweet boy, just please take…fuck…” Harry gasps as Eggsy slides in to the hilt and doesn’t move for a second. “Oh yes.” His hands clutch at Eggsy’s arse, holding him in place.

“Gotta move, ‘arry…” Harry’s hands still hold tight but Eggsy’s able to pull back and go in again.

Eggsy moves up to look Harry in the eye. They silently agree on this pace, where Eggsy slowly pulls out only to snap back in. It’s taking everything Eggsy has to keep this snail’s pace; sweat drips down his jaw and he wants to just FUCK. At the same time, however, it seems more important to just take his time, to take Harry and make it last as long as he can.

“Make me feel you when you’re gone,” Harry reminds him, and Eggsy takes that as permission. He braces himself on his elbow, hips moving rapidly. “Oh that’s it…Eggsy…” 

“If ya touch yerself when I’m gone, use this as the memory,” Eggsy mumbles in Harry’s ear. “Remember me fillin’ you and fuckin’ you and making…fuck Harry…” Eggsy gasps as Harry reaches for his cock and slowly starts to stroke. 

“I won’t do that…I’ll wait for you to come home and do this again…” Harry’s eyes never leave Eggsy’s face as he strokes himself. “I’ll wait for you…to come with you inside of me.”

“OH, shit, ‘arry…” Eggsy lets his face drop to Harry’s chest, blindly finding a nipple and sucking on it.

“God, Eggsy, that’s…yes…” Harry’s arching up to meet Eggsy’s thrusts. Eggsy runs his tongue over the nipple and bites down on it, and that’s all it takes. Harry comes with a hoarse shout, a few drops landing on Eggsy’s chin. Eggsy growls, grabbing Harry’s hips and shoving up into him, riding out Harry’s orgasm until he finds his own. 

Eggsy pants on Harry’s chest, rutting a bit until he can place his cheek over Harry’s heart. He concentrates on the beat under his jaw, waiting until the pulse settles to slowly pull out of Harry’s body. He quickly gets up, regains his balance, and heads for the en suite. He cleans himself on, grabs a towel and rewets the flannel for Harry, and puts on his new dressing gown. His hands are gentle as he cleans Harry, making sure to dry him completely before he finds a pair of pajama pants. He helps Harry wiggle into them before hanging up the cleaning supplies. 

“Well, here it is,” Eggsy says cheerfully, spinning around in his gift. “Is it what you expected?”

“Everything and more,” Harry says in a raspy voice. “I’m so glad you like it.”

“It is crazy and perfect and soft and warm. Kinda like you.” Eggsy climbs under the covers with Harry, puppy gown and all. He’s instantly wrapped in a Harry Hart cocoon.

“It seems cliché to say, “that was amazing” every time we have sex, but that truly was.”

“It’s cuz it’s different every time, ain’t it?” Eggsy asks. “We have the freaky stuff and the hot stuff and then…this.”

“I liked this very much.” Harry kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck.

“Me, too.”

 

When Harry wakens the next morning, he’s alone in bed. Eggsy’s side is still faintly warm, so he hasn’t been gone too long. Something is off, however, and Harry forces himself into true wakefulness. The other pillow is stuffed into a familiar black tee, and the tee is still wet with Eggsy’s cologne. A piece of paper flutters from the shirt into Harry’s hand.

“Can’t have you sleeping alone every night. Hope this will do until I’m back. I keep my promises. E.”


	24. Chapter 24

TWENTY-FOUR

Nothing is said to Harry when he arrives to the office almost two hours later than his normal starting time. He stops in at Merlin’s office to announce his arrival. “Merlin, just letting you know I’m here. I’m going to be spending my day working on the files for Berlin, so if you get any other intel, just forward it to me down there.”

“Looks like you and…”Merlin studies Harry for a moment, seeing something that apparently makes him change his mind about making a smart comment. “Thank you for notifying me, Galahad. I don’t believe we have much more intel, but Amelia is supposed to report after noon and I will let you know.” Harry nods his thanks and turns around. “Galahad?” Harry turns back. “I’m sure this will only get easier. It’s the first time, after all. He’s had the best trainer and mentor this organization’s ever seen.”

Harry smiles at his old friend. “Thank you, Merlin. I’ll just be working, then.”

“Oh, and Galahad? I was asked to tell you that there’s a message in the secure cache on your phone,” Merlin says. “When I became the bloody post office, I’ll never know.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, his smile widening a bit. 

Harry waits until he’s in his office with the door closed to flick through his phone. It probably wasn’t too hard for Eggsy to find his password; it’s the date that Mr. Pickles passed away. Eggsy’d revealed his months before…the date on the back of the medal Harry’d given him all those years ago. He actually falls into his seat when he realizes the message is a video.

“Hi, Haz. It’s me. Duh, of course.” Harry’s smiling from ear to ear. Eggsy’s wearing the puppy dressing gown, the phone obviously propped on something in the en suite. “Gotta keep my voice down…there’s this Greek god of a man asleep in yer bed. Hope you don’t mind. Just wanted the last sight of me to be in the gown ya got me.” Eggsy rubs his hand down his chest. “I made jokes, but I really do love it. For all the reasons you told me, but also cuz it’s from you.” Eggsy fiddles with the belt for a moment. “Last night was amazing, ‘arry. Quite the send off. I think you’ve spoiled me…of course you have.” Eggsy glances to the side and sighs, obviously checking a clock. “I gotta shower an’ dress an’ leave you a present of my own. Hope it keeps you warm until I can do it myself.” He takes his hands and makes them into the shape of a heart, placing them on the left side of his chest. “I keep my promises, Haz. Bye.”

Harry’s perfectly useless for the next hour.

 

Harry finally gets his act together and buries himself in the intel from Berlin. At first he continues to stare at his phone, debating on if he wants to watch the video for a fifth time. He finally hides the phone in his desk. Out of sight, out of mind. Merlin forwards the information from Amelia and Harry furiously takes notes.

A knock on his door around one o’clock makes him jump. “Come in.” Harry stretches his arms over his head.

“Galahad, sir?” A young woman pokes her had in the door. She’s the woman from the med bay.

“Can I help you?” 

“This is awkward,” she says from the doorway.

“Please come on, don’t be shy.” Harry stands and comes around the desk.

“Thank you, sir.” She comes into the room, carrying a bag from the lunchroom. “I don’t know if we’ve met. My name is Sandi Evans, I work in Medical.”

“Yes, of course. You’re right, however, we’ve not had the pleasure.” 

“Eggs…I mean, Tristan, he asked me to make sure you got lunch. He suggested whatever the soup was plus a sandwich.” She shoves the bag at him. 

“I…thank you.” Harry can only take the bag from her. “I’m fairly certain this isn’t in your job description, Miss Evans.”

“It’s not a problem, sir. I normally take my lunch late, anyway. Tristan was so sweet…he was concerned you’d work through lunch on his first day away.”

“Oh, he was?” Harry is shocked that Eggsy would reveal so much of their relationship to someone he hardly knows.

“Please don’t be angry, sir. He only asked me because he, we, well, we’re friends. Both grew up on the same side of the tracks, if you will. I was recruited from nursing school…Ector saw me fight off some scum robbing a store, and then I took care of the shopkeeper after he was hurt. Kingsman paid for my education, and here I am. Looked after Tristan once when he needed his elbow reset, and we got to talking. Let’s just say our upbringing was quite similar.” 

“I do hope not,” Harry says softly. “For YOUR sake.”

“Well, that’s neither here nor there, sir,” she says firmly. “At any rate, we’ve confided in each other about a few things, including the truth about your relationship.” Her grey eyes meet Harry’s. “You may have complete confidence in my ability to keep the secret, sir. I know he worships the ground you walk on, and I know you are utterly worthy of his feelings, sir.”

Harry dips his head at the compliment. “Miss Evans, it seems that Tristan has made a valuable friend. I thank you for this.” He holds up the bag. “But since we’re being honest, I was wondering if…”

“Please don’t, sir.” She holds up a hand and backs to the door. “Eggsy said you was gonna try somethin’ sneaky about his costume.” Her accent comes flowing out as she walks backwards. “I told ‘im yer senior to me and I gotta obey yer orders. I won’t tell ya what he said you could do with yer orders.”

Harry actually laughs out loud. “Never mind, then. Thank you again, Miss Evans.”

“Good afternoon, sir.”

 

The next few days do indeed get easier. Harry takes care of some things he’s neglected at the house and also indulges in a trip to the theater. He’s starting to pack for Berlin when he remembers his promise to Eggsy. He closes his suitcase and reaches for his phone, scrolling through the contacts.

“Hello?” A woman’s voice says cautiously. 

“Michelle, this is Harry. Harry Hart.”

“Oh.” Her tone changes to something Harry can’t identify. “Hello, Harry.”

“I’m not sure if he told you, but Eggsy was called out on assignment to Athens this week. Dreadfully important client…it’s an honor, really.”

“Yes, he mentioned he’d be away.”

“He’d asked me to check in on you and Daisy, see if you wanted anything. I’m off to Berlin day after next, but I thought if you were free, I’d stop by tomorrow with some dinner.”

“That ain’t necessary, Harry.”

“I know it’s not. But he asked me to do it, and more importantly, I want to.”

There’s a long pause. “All right. If you’re free after six, we’d like for you to come. I get off work at five, and then I have to pick Daisy up.”

“Fish and chips all right?” Harry asks, exhaling with relief.

“Perfect. One of Daisy’s favorites, but I don’t let her have them too often.”

“Does half-past six suit?”

“See you then.” 

 

Harry whistles nervously as he strides down the walk of Michelle’s street. He knows the initial barrier has been crossed, but he’s sure she still sees him as some kind of molester after the virtue of her son. He has to smile at that. If she only knew about the filthy mouth and filthier mind on her blessed son. He stops in front of her building and looks at it for a moment, taking a deep breath. In one hand he carries the bag of food, and in the other is a small gift for Daisy. He’d considered flowers for Michelle but doesn’t want to overdo it.

“Well well well…” A voice says behind him. “Looks like the slag’s movin’ up in the world, huh?”

Harry slowly turns around, tapping the side of his glasses to start recording everything he sees. A large man stands in front of him, slovenly dressed in dirty trousers and a torn jacket. “I beg your pardon?”

“Wait a minute…I know you. Saw you in that shop Muggsy works at. Bunch of poofy bastards runnin’ the place, innit? No wonder you hired HIM…tight little piece of arse, our Muggsy, so I hear. Don’t mind bein’ passed around, neither.”

“Mr. Baker, I presume?” Harry slowly places his parcels on the ground by his feet. “I was led to believe that you were no longer to have anything to do with Michelle. I’d heard a non-molestation order was filed?”

“C’mon, guv, m’not “molestin’” anyone. Not like she didn’t want it,” Dean says with a snicker. “Guess I want to know what YER doin’ here.”

“I don’t believe that is any of your concern. I’d advise you to move along.”

“Or what?” Dean takes a step forward. “Muggsy ain’t been around for days. Not like he’s gonna come here an’ save ya…an’ he’d get what for if he tried.”

“Eggsy told me he gave YOU “what for” at your last encounter.” Harry is doing everything he can to keep his temper, but he can feel it crumbling. Pure fire seems to be running through his veins.

“Of course he’d tell you that. It’s what he does. Ya know what kind o’lad he is, dontcha? Liar…drugs…peddles his arse all over Smith Street. Amazin’ what he’ll do for a few quid.”

The dam breaks. Harry grabs Dean by the throat, actually picking him up off the ground. “You have absolutely no fucking clue what kind of man Eggsy Unwin is. And you’ll never have the opportunity to find out.” He drops Dean to the ground, kicking him between the legs and then in the side. He holds Dean down with a hand on his chest and punches him in the face. Once. Twice. Three times. “If I EVER hear you speak his name, say ANYTHING about him, I will find you and shove a revolver down your throat. And stay away from his mother, his sister, anyone who ever KNEW him. Do you understand me?” Harry adds a punch to the abdomen for good measure.

“Christ, yes…yes!”

Harry stands and gives one more kick of farewell. He brushes dirt from the knees of his suit, picks up his parcels, and heads up the steps to Michelle’s flat. He begins to murmur quietly, touching his glasses again. “Secure message. Recipient: Merlin. Eyes only. Security code Ares five seven one. Message: Merlin, I regretfully had to take a few things into my own hands. Please file the enclosed video in case something should arise with local law enforcement. I apologize, but when you view the enclosed you’ll know why. Regards, Galahad. End message.”

He knocks on the door and Michelle opens it immediately. “Is…I thought I heard you speakin’ to someone on the street. Thought Eggsy was here.”

“Unfortunately, no, he’s not. A gentleman’s lost his dog, was asking me about it.”

“Come on in.” Michelle steps aside and Harry enters the flat. She almost stumbles, and it’s only then that he sees Daisy hiding behind her legs. “Really, Daisy! It’s Mr. Hart, you remember him.”

“It’s all right, Michelle. I understand if Daisy doesn’t wish to speak to me. Speaking of dogs, however, I did see this charming boy at the toy store and thought Daisy might wish to give him a home. If she doesn’t, though, I shall have to just return him.” Harry pulls a stuffed dog from one of the bags. 

“It’s JB!” Daisy’s eyes widen.

“Yes, I thought they looked similar as well. This dog told me he really wanted a home with a little girl who would love him, but if Daisy can’t even talk to me…”

“Mr. Harry!” Daisy dives around her mother’s legs. “Is he really for me?”

Harry stoops to her level. “Yes, my dear, he’s for you. I thought he and Molly could be great friends.”

“Fanks, Mr. Harry.” Daisy runs off hugging her new toy.

“You’ve quite the way with children, Harry.” Michelle motions to the table and Harry sits down. “Do you have any of your own?”

“What? Me? Er, no, I am not so fortunate.” Harry’s caught off guard. 

“Always been blokes for you, then?” Michelle asks bluntly.

“Yes, always. And now just one bloke in particular,” Harry fires back. “May I help you get anything ready?”

“No, thanks. You’ve done enough bringing us dinner.” 

“As to dealing with children, I’ve always liked them. People are often surprised, since I seem a bit stoic and fussy, but children are so very brutally honest. If you’re honest with them, they will open up to you.”

“Never quite thought of it that way, but so true.” Michelle gets plates from a cupboard. “So, Eggsy’s doing well at the shop?”

“He’s incredible at what he does,” Harry says honestly. “And his coworkers all admire him so. He takes on any job without complaint, and treats everyone with respect, from the newest employee to the chairman of the board.”

“You may find this hard to believe, but I did the best I could. I wanted him to stay in gymnastics, but…and the Marines…” Michelle wipes the back of her hand over her eyes. “I thought I was doin’ the right thing with Dean, but…”

“Michelle, fate dealt you a horrible hand.” Harry is on his feet instantly, giving her his handkerchief. “You did what you could. It may not have always been the best choices, but you did what you thought was right.”

“I tried,” Michelle said. “I don’t think I ever thanked you, Harry. You rescued Eggsy…rescued us. I can never repay you.”

“I don’t wish repayment, Michelle. I only ask that you see my feelings for Eggsy as what they are, strong and sincere.”

“Aye.” Michelle nods and takes a deep breath. “All right, then. Daisy! Come for dinner.”

“Can I bring JB?”

“Yes,” Michelle says, smiling at Harry.

 

Four days into his mission, Eggsy falls into bed as soon as he reaches his tiny room. He’s been hired on as part of the security team, and he knows it be just a short time more before he can do what he’s been sent to do.

Eggsy rolls onto his back and scrolls through his phone. He’s due to receive a transmission from Merlin at any moment, but he has time to look at a few pictures. He smiles as he sees the very first picture he’d taken of Harry while the other man was sleeping, and grins broader at a shot he’d taken of the two of them in the backyard.

The alert buzzes and Eggsy sits up. “Agent Tristan, Mercury seven five three,” he mumbles, yawning. The message opens and he sees Merlin’s face. “Not too much intel, lad. Just keep doing what you’re doing.” Merlin pauses, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Galahad would probably kill me for showing you this, but I think you need to know.”

Eggsy feels his blood run cold. What’s happened to Harry? His mother’s street appears in his glasses. Apparently he’s seeing something recorded by Harry. Harry turns around and says, “I beg your pardon?” Eggsy gasps at the sight of Dean. “Wait a minute, I know you,” Dean’s saying. Eggsy winces as Dean says, “Don’t mind bein’ passed around, neither.” His face burns with shame. Harry replies, putting his bags on the ground. Apparently he’d been taking dinner to Michelle and Daisy, just like Eggsy’d asked him to. 

Harry’s voice is tight as he goes back and forth with Dean. Eggsy starts to shiver at Dean’s next words. He doesn’t THINK Harry would believe them, but they still cut deep. “Ya know what kind o’lad he is, dontcha? Liar…drugs…peddles his arse all over Smith Street. Amazin’ what he’ll do for a few quid.”

Eggsy almost falls off the bed at the sight of Harry’s hand grabbing Dean by the throat and lifting him off the ground. He gapes as Harry pummels Dean mercilessly, a warm glow filling his stomach as he hears “You have absolutely no fucking clue what kind of man Eggsy Unwin is, and you’ll never have the opportunity to find out.” He then hears Harry threaten to shoot Dean in the mouth, and the video feed is cut shortly thereafter.

“God, Haz,” Eggsy whispers. He falls back on the bed, stunned. “I love ya so fuckin’ much.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter - I will be unable to write OR post anything tomorrow, and I wanted to get this out. It's a scene that's been in my mind for a while, and I'm afraid it doesn't sound half as good as it did in my head. Forgiveness?

TWENTY-FIVE

The overnight stay Merlin promised him in Berlin ends up being four days of absolute hell. Their contact in the German government feels he isn’t being respected enough, and even though Amelia’s been buttering him up for weeks, he’s still threatening to tell anyone who will listen about the Kingsman organization. Amelia is a strong woman with innumerable skills, but the man won’t listen to reason until the fourth day, when Harry is seriously ready to give him gender reassignment surgery with his foot.

The trip isn’t all bad, though. He finds himself with some down time and spends it roaming through the shops. He’s limited as to what he can carry home, of course, but he does find a beautiful gold filigree necklace with a “D” on it for Daisy, and a cookbook for Eggsy. He doesn’t think he’s ever shopped while on assignment, but then again, he’s never had a reason to want to hurry home before, either. Merlin won’t say much, but he knows Eggsy’s mission is winding up, and he should be home right around the time he himself returns to the office. 

Harry’s striding through the shopping area on his last day when something catches his eye. He’s walked by this jewelry store at least six times, but something’s different. His eyes are drawn to a beautiful gold bracelet. A man’s bracelet. He hurries into the store.

“Good evening, sir. How may I assist you?” 

“The bracelet in the window. Could I see it?” Harry asks in flawless German.

“But of course.” The man quickly unlocks the case and brings Harry the bracelet.

“Beautiful,” Harry comments, holding the bracelet up to the light. It seems to shimmer.

“Yes. Diamond dust…that’s what catches the light.”

“How much?” Harry asks, willing to give a kidney for this bracelet. He knows it will look amazing around Eggsy’s wrist, and he deserves so much more than a cheap piece of fake gold. Although Harry constantly wears that piece of cheap fake gold when he’s not at work.

“Four hundred euros,” the man says. Harry quickly does the math. About three hundred and fifty pounds.

“I’ll take it. Gift-wrapped, if you could?”

 

Harry’s exhausted when he enters HQ the next day. He’s barely had time to shower, shave, and put the jewelry box in his safe at the house before he’s walking into his office. “Excuse me, Galahad?” One of the clerical staff pokes her head in. “Merlin asked that you report to him immediately.”

“Of course he fucking did,” Harry mutters to himself, checking his phone for the tenth time since he left the house. No message from Eggsy, who had promised to text as soon as he was on the property. Perhaps things hadn’t gone as planned, after all. “Yes, thank you. I’ll be down directly.”

Directly, of course, means after he’s made a cup of tea. He sips at it as he goes down the hall to Merlin’s office. “I said yesterday, and that means, you know, YESTERDAY.” Harry peeks into the office just in time to see Merlin remove the earpiece from his ear and send it flying across the room. “Ah…welcome back, Galahad. Job well done in Berlin.”

“Herr Brunner is an alcoholic dinosaur who should be put out to pasture,” Harry informs him. “Amelia, poor thing, she was quite at her wit’s end.”

“Yes. I have a raise in the works for her,” Merlin replies. “If I can get it past the bloody suits in Accounting.” Merlin sighs and taps on his computer. “All right. We’ll try to make this painless. Start from the beginning.”

The debriefing takes over an hour. During this time, Harry actually paces as he goes over the mission bit by bit. He’s never liked debriefings, but he definitely appreciates the fact that Merlin has him just TELL him about the mission instead of writing up a stupid report. 

“And then I showed up and brightened your day.” Harry falls back into his chair.

“Yes, THAT’S what you did,” Merlin says wryly. “Thank you, Galahad, for being so very thorough.”

“My pleasure,” Harry says. He checks his watch and gives in. “Merlin, have you heard from Eggsy? Is he all right?”

“Of course he is. He’s fine. He’s been back since seven this morning. Did a smashing job, literally…place ended up exploding around him practically.”

“What?” Harry almost drops his teacup. 

“Yes. We did our debriefing, and then he went down to medical. He’s been there for about two hours now, I’d say. Would have sent him there first, but he insisted.”

“Two hours? In medical?” Harry jumps to his feet.

“Harry, he was fine,” Merlin begins, but Harry is already out the door. 

The medical bay is not only three floors down but on the completely other side of the complex. To his credit, Harry manages not to run anyone over, but something must be on his face that makes everyone get out of his way.

As he approaches the medical bay door, Harry forces himself to slow down and take a few deep breaths. Ridiculous. Merlin would have called him immediately if something was…

“FUCK!” A familiar voice says. “Christ, that fuckin’ HURTS.” Harry swears there are tears in Eggsy’s voice. 

“If you’d just settle down, Eggsy, I could take care of you,” Sandi Evans says. 

“Settle down she says…I’m the one who’s gonna be DISFIGURED FOR LIFE. Who’s gonna love me then?”

Harry practically falls into the room in his haste to get to Eggsy. Eggsy’s laid out on one of the medical tables with Sandi leaning over him. “I know one person who’s gonna love you,” she says, hitting the pedal that brings the table upright.

“Galahad!” Eggsy says, unable to keep the delight from his voice. “So…what do you think?” He points to his face.

Harry can only stare in horror at his boy’s beautiful face. The smooth skin around Eggsy’s right eye is harsh and red and can barely be considered skin. It looks raw under the bright lights of the medical unit, and his beautiful eye is watering over the burn. Tufts of hair are missing on that side of his face. “Eggsy…oh God…an explosion…Merlin said…” He falls back against the wall, his heart pounding in his chest. He can actually hear the rush of his pulse in his ears and he feels as if someone’s injected him with ice water. 

“Harry, Jesus, oh God…” Eggsy’s eyes widen as he jumps off the table. Harry sinks to the floor, back pressed against the wall. “Sandi, please leave. Shut the door, do NOT let anyone in. Please inform Merlin of the situation and let him know I’ll contact him when I can. Tell him…tell him Agent Galahad’s having an anxiety attack and I’m with him.” Eggsy’s voice is law and Sandi immediately obeys.

“Eggsy…Eggsy…” Harry cannot get anything else out but Eggsy’s name. The dream. The dream is real his boy is hurt and he cannot breathe.

“Jesus fuck, ‘arry, I’m so fuckin’ sorry…I forgot about the dream I forgot oh CHRIST.” Eggsy digs at his own face, fingernails clawing at the remnants of his skin.

“Don’t!” Harry practically screams. “You’ll make it worse! Eggsy what are you doing?”

“Look, look, ‘arry, please…” Eggsy begins to peel pieces of skin away.

“Eggsy…you’re gone mad…oh my dear boy…” Harry is almost choking on his own saliva.

“NO, look. It’s not real.” Eggsy scrubs at his face with the bottom of his palms. “It’s make up, ‘arry, it’s not real. It’s part of my costume. It’s not real. Look at me.” Eggsy takes Harry’s face in both his hands. “I’m not burned. It’s not real.”

“Can’t…Eggsy…” Later on Harry knows he’ll be embarrassed by his behavior, but right now he’s trying too hard to keep from passing out. 

Eggsy scrambles onto Harry’s lap, straddling Harry’s legs. “God, ‘arry, I’m so sorry. I forgot about the dream, it never crossed my mind…” He kisses Harry’s forehead. “It’s not real, luv, it’s make up. Please look at me. SEE me.” 

Harry draws a ragged breath and stares at Eggsy’s face. As he orders his eyes to focus, he sees that the horrible burns and scars are gone. A few stray pieces cling to Eggsy’s face, but otherwise his skin is just very red. Eggsy’s eyes are wide and scared. “Eggsy.” Harry reaches up to touch the raw skin. “It’s not real.”

“Right. Right, ‘arry.” Eggsy hisses. “Still tender, though.”

“God,” Harry says in a strangled voice. His hands clutch at Eggsy’s shirt and suddenly Eggsy’s arms are around him, cradling Harry’s head to his chest.

“Got ya, Haz. Got ya. It’s okay. I’m so sorry.” Eggsy actually rocks Harry side to side. “Concentrate on me, ‘arry. Breathe with me, okay?”

Harry welcomes the embrace, his shuddering breaths slowing down. “No…I’m sorry…can’t believe I…my word.” Harry buries his head in Eggsy’s chest, completely mortified.

“Stop. Stop it.” Eggsy pulls him back and looks him in the eye. “’arry, I know how that nightmare has haunted you. You didn’t do anything wrong. I should have remembered. I’m the one in the wrong. Please forgive me, fuck, ‘arry.”

“What’s going on?” Harry can’t keep his fingers from Eggsy’s face. 

“My costume. I was gonna be the Phantom, ‘arry. Got the clothes, and Sandi was practicin’ to see what she could do for my face under the mask. She does amateur theater or whatever, and she has experience doin’ stage make up. She was seein’ what she could come up with that I could do myself at home. That’s why I didn’t tell ya I was back…was gonna surprise you. Thank GOD that didn’t fuckin’ happen. Thank God I didn’t show up at yer office like this. I’m so sorry, ‘arry.”

Harry finally seems to stop shaking. “I…I…”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just maybe that you accept my apology?”

“Of course, my boy.” Harry turns his face up and Eggsy gives him a tender kiss.

“Not how I expected it be the first time I saw you after bein’ gone,” Eggsy murmurs. “Such a fuckin’ idiot.”

“You had no clue I’d act this way.”

“But I SHOULD have had a clue, ‘arry. I’ve been there twice for this dream. I know how serious it is for you, and I just made it come to life. Fuck.” Eggsy slides off Harry’s lap and rubs at his face. “Some fuckin’ boyfriend I’m turnin’ out to be.”

That one word seems to set Harry’s world back on its axis. “Boyfriend?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry.” Eggsy’s entire face turns red. “I won’t say it again. Lover is fine, just always makes me think of something secret or naughty. Boyfriend just…it’s everythin’ not just sex. It’s how I think of you in my mind. Yer my boyfriend. Lover is lots more mature, though.”

“A boyfriend wears a puppy dressing gown,” Harry says with a tiny smile. “You are the best boyfriend any man could ask for.”

Eggsy studies him for a moment. “I really am sorry, ‘arry. I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’re happy to see me.”

Eggsy smiles and crawls back on Harry’s lap. “I am very VERY happy to see you, Agent Galahad.”

“I expect a very thorough report later on how happy you are to see me,” Harry says, and Eggsy sighs with relief, tucking his head onto Harry’s shoulder. “Merlin said you did an amazing job in Argentina.”

“Yeah…lost some civilians, though,” Eggsy says sadly. “Workers in the plant.”

“Sometimes it can’t be helped,” Harry says softly, although he knows it doesn’t make things any better. 

Eggsy jumps and Harry knows Merlin’s messaged him through the glasses. “Yeah, Merlin. It’s fine. Completely my fault. I tried to send Harry to an early grave. Yes, Merlin…I know. Well, a lot happened in the two hours since I saw you, dinnit?” Eggsy’s voice raises. “I’m a stupid idiot, that’s the reason, Merlin. Yes sir. YES sir.” Eggsy looks at Harry and frowns. “He’s pulling you in.”

Harry’s own glasses beep. “Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?” Merlin snaps. “Are you all right?”

Before Harry can reply, Eggsy says, “Look at what I just sent.”

“Jesus, lad!” Merlin gasps. 

“Took some pix before you came in,” Eggsy whispers to Harry.

“No wonder Harry almost died,” Merlin says. “Is THIS what you’ve been wasting Kingsman time on?”

“Technically, I’m not back yet,” Eggsy points out. “I wasn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow.”

“I...please let Miss Evans back in,” he growls. “She’s quite beside herself.” He terminates the connection. 

Eggsy sighs and climbs off Harry’s lap, helping him to his feet. “I’m sorry, luv.” Eggsy wraps himself around Harry and kisses him.

Harry welcomes the feeling of Eggsy in his arms. “Forgiven. Just remember an old man’s heart next time, all right?”

“Well, wait until you see me in the costume,” Eggsy says as he goes to the door. “Your heart will stop completely.”


	26. Chapter 26

TWENTY-SIX

Harry spends the rest of the day performing damage control. He’s certain no one knows what happened in the med bay except for Merlin and Sandi Evans, but he still feels the need to make up for what he sees as an incredible moment of weakness.

“Everything seems fine, sir.” Sandi takes off her stethoscope. “Blood pressure’s a bit high, but that’s to be expected.”

“Thank you, Miss Evans.” Harry slides off the examining table and puts his coat back on. “I can only apologize again…”

“Galahad, sir, please don’t.” She puts a hand on his arm. “I have no firsthand experience in the field, sir, but I’ve seen a lot through the eyes of the agents that come through here. I don’t know that I could handle it. And to throw feelings for another agent into the mix? I just don’t know how you cope, sir. Please do not apologize for being human.”

Harry studies her face. There is absolutely no judgment there, just warmth and compassion. He really needs to start getting to know the staff better. “Thank you, Miss Evans. I appreciate your understanding.” He pats her hand.

“If I could be so bold, sir…if you wish me to assist you in making Tristan pay for giving you such a scare, I would be more than happy to help.” She takes off the stethoscope and puts it in her pocket. “I need only remind you that I have access to a variety of truth-inducing drugs. It might be amusing.”

Harry finally smiles. “Oh, it definitely would be. I’ll keep that in mind for any future infractions of a more serious nature.”

She smiles back. “Duly noted, sir. Now, I believe Merlin wishes to speak to you?”

Harry sighs. “Yes, he probably does. This may be the last time you see me, Miss Evans. It’s been a pleasure.” He bows slightly and leaves the med lab with her laughter in his ears.

 

Harry takes a few deep breaths before knocking on Merlin’s closed office door. “Enter,” comes the barking reply.

Harry is surprised to see Eggsy seated on the chair in front of Merlin’s desk. His entire posture speaks of shame. He looks up at Harry and gives him a trembling smile. “Merlin,” Harry begins. 

“Please have a seat, Galahad.” He motions to the chair next to Eggsy. Harry gracefully drops into it, resisting every urge to put a comforting hand on Eggsy’s arm. “Tristan has given me his side of the story. Please give me yours.”

“Well, I…” Harry searches Eggsy’s face, trying to find an answer as to what Eggsy’s actually said to Merlin.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Merlin wipes a hand over his face. “How did I end up in a soap? I mean, really. I said I’d take on the mantle of Arthur on a temporary basis. Never for one minute did I think…” He huffs an exasperated sigh. “I seriously want to crack your heads together. Harry, Eggsy told me about the dreams. He also told me he’s an idiot who apparently forgot about them when planning his little surprise. That sound about right?”

“No,” Eggsy interrupts. “I told you I’m a fuckin IMBECILE, Merlin. Get it right.”

“That’s the long and short of it, I suppose,” Harry agrees. “Although the dreams aren’t…”

Eggsy turns on him savagely. “If you say one word about those dreams not bein’ a big deal, I will crack you in the head m’self.” He looks back to Merlin. “Pulled a knife on me the first time.”

“Eggsy, will you please shut the fuck up?” Harry moans. He gets himself together and sits up straight. “Merlin, I will deal with this.”

“I must agree with Harry for the moment, Eggsy. Please shut up.” Merlin turns to Harry. “Tell me about them, please.”

Merlin’s looking more like his friend and less like a demon from hell, so Harry sighs. “They’ve been coming since the mission that landed me in hospital. I dream that there’s an explosion, and I’m in it, and Eggsy either runs in to save me, or runs into the explosion on purpose. He gets hurt.”

“Ya forgot the part where ya wake up screamin’ bloody murder,” Eggsy adds helpfully. Harry glares at him. “Sorry, shuttin’ up.”

“I order him not to go, but he defies me, of course, and goes in anyway. Says he has to save me.” Eggsy looks at Harry in shock, which does not surprise Harry. He hasn’t mentioned this part before. “And then I see him coming out…and…” Harry clears his throat, clenching his hands into fists.

“I see.” Merlin gives Eggsy a nod, and Eggsy reaches over to hold Harry’s hand. “Well, I can imagine that’s quite terrifying. As you know, most agents suffer some sort of post-traumatic stress after dangerous missions.”

“I do realize that, but I never…”

“You’re not Superman, Harry,” Merlin tells him.

“Says you,” Eggsy offers in a small voice. When they both turn to look at him, Eggsy is studying his cufflink.

“I believe you when you say you can manage this,” Merlin tells Harry. “However, knowing you, that would probably end up with you visiting Sagramore again, getting the shite kicked out of you in PT.” Eggsy growls in Harry’s general direction. “I would like you to schedule a few more sessions with Dr. Walmer, Galahad. I’m going to trust you to do it without my intervention. As your boss, and more importantly, as your friend.”

“I give you my word,” Harry says, and he means it. He cannot jeopardize himself or his fellow agents in the field if something similar would occur.

“All right then.” Merlin turns to Eggsy. “As for you, Tristan…”

“Throw it at me, mate. I deserve it.” Eggsy looks absolutely miserable.

“You’re young, Eggsy, but that cannot always be an excuse for you. You need to take this institution seriously.”

“I do!” Eggsy says immediately. “Galahad an’ Kingsman saved me fuckin’ life, Merlin. I respect the hell outta this place.”

“Please remember that. I have a feeling you’ve already punished yourself enough.” Merlin leans back in his chair. “Have you spoken to Miss Evans?”

“Yes,” Harry says.

“Need to kiss her arse big time,” Eggsy admits. 

“I’ll leave that to you, then,” Merlin says by way of dismissal. “Galahad, I’ve had your report transcribed and sent to your work station. Could you please read it over and sign off on it? And speaking of reports, Tristan, I do believe there are some unsigned items in your file from missions prior to Galahad’s hospitalization?”

“Aw, c’mon, Merlin, it’s my first day back. I thought me an’…”

“Didn’t you tell me just a short while ago that technically you’re not even back yet? Lots of time to review those reports.” Merlin smiles pleasantly at him. 

“Fuck,” Eggsy mumbles. Harry clears his throat. “I mean, yes, sir, I’ll get on them right away.”

“Lovely. Now, if I could possibly NOT see either of you for the rest of my day, I’d appreciate it.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy hurries out of the room.

“Merlin, again, I’m terribly sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I’m so ashamed of myself.” Harry tugs at his cuffs.

“I know exactly what came over you, Harry. You’re in love with the boy, so in love it scares the hell out of you. It’s an emotion you don’t understand and you don’t know what to do with it. You’re so set in your ways that this sort of internal upheaval is sending you into a tailspin.”

Harry stares at him. “Are you sure I need to speak with Dr. Walmer? It sounds like I could lay down on YOUR couch and get the same level of care.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Harry. You know I’ve done a lot of reading on psychology. I’d love to tiptoe through that mind of yours.”

“I’m sure you would, you freak.” Harry gives him a wave and leaves the office.

Eggsy is leaning against the wall, looking young and unsure as he rubs the back of his neck. “Galahad, I…”

“No time for apologies, Tristan.” Harry pulls himself together. “I believe Merlin said you had some work to catch up on. I’m frankly a bit shocked – and disappointed – that you’re so far behind.”

Eggsy’s face burns with shame, which Harry expected. He figures this is the best and lightest form of punishment he can come up with. Eggsy’s usually very proud of his work. “You’re right. I’ll get to that, then.”

Eggsy starts down the hall, shoulders slumped. He stops walking when Harry says quietly, “Will you be over for dinner, then?”

He slowly turns around, Harry’s favorite smile on his face. “Yes, sir. Breakfast tomorrow, too, if you’re amenable.”

“I am quite amenable.”

 

Harry lets himself into his house around 5:30 that evening, and is pleased to see he’s not the first one there. He hears Eggsy’s voice from the kitchen, singing along to some ballad on his phone. He sneaks down the hall, hoping to catch Eggsy doing something naughty or odd or just plain adorable.

“Um, spy-in-training here, mate,” Eggsy says without turning from the kitchen counter. He’s already in a pair of pajama bottoms and one of Harry’s old tee shirts. “I heard the security system.”

“I could have killed you from here,” Harry reminds him. “You should have turned around, or at least prepared for my attack.”

“You act like any attack from you would be unwelcome, luv.” Eggsy finally turns around, a welcoming smile on his face. The smile fades away as he watches Harry lean in the doorway. Harry is definitely NOT smiling. “Yes, I know, Mad-Eye Moody. Constant vigilance.” Harry gives him a questioning look. “Never read or seen Harry Potter? Fuck, ‘arry, even I’ve read those books. We need to give you some serious schooling.” Harry doesn’t move. “Are ya still mad at me, ‘arry? I don’t know what else to do!” Eggsy’s voice rises in panic.

Harry gives in. “I’m not mad at you, Eggsy. I was just teasing. I never was mad at you. Merlin…HE was mad at you.” Harry walks over and wraps his arms around Eggsy, gently pinning him against the counter. 

“Merlin was fuckin’ furious, ‘arry. Ya didn’t hear him before ya came in.” Eggsy shudders at the memory. “Did ya know there are at least three veins that pop on his bald head when he’s angry? I seriously thought he might be havin’ an aneurysm.”

“I do know that. It’s when the one rises along the side of his neck that you should truly be concerned.” Harry kisses a line down Eggsy’s neck. “What’s for dinner?”

“Thai. You got me hooked on the fuckin’ stuff.” Eggsy lets his head fall back on Harry’s shoulder. “Delicious.”

“You taste better,” Harry mumbles along Eggsy’s skin. He smiles to himself. If he would have pictured this six months earlier, he never would have believed it possible.

“If you say so, mate.” Eggsy finishes opening containers and turns around in Harry’s arms. “Go change into something more comfortable. Can we eat on the sofa in front of the telly?”

“Eggsy, a gentleman…”

“Do ya really want to behave like a gentleman tonight, Galahad?” Eggsy raises an eyebrow as his hands reach down to pull Harry closer.

“Cheeky.” Harry groans and pushes himself away. “I’ll be down in five.”

Eggsy turns back to the counter, mumbling, “Which means ten.” Harry gives him a hard smack to his backside. Eggsy actually gasps, his cheeks turning pink as he gapes at Harry over his shoulder. “What the…”

“Ah. You enjoyed that.” Harry makes a big deal out of licking his lips and looking at Eggsy’s arse. “Wonder if this skin…” He rubs his hand where he’s spanked, caressing the fabric of Eggsy’s pajama bottoms, “…is as pink as this skin.” He reaches up and draws a finger down Eggsy’s face.

“Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy says weakly. “Evil bastard.”

Harry smiles pleasantly. “I’ll go change now.”

 

Eggsy’s still glaring at Harry when he arrives in the television room wearing more comfortable clothing. “What?” Harry’s face is a mask of innocence. “Someone must keep you in line. It’s not MY fault if you enjoyed it.”

“See? My theory about cricket bats was TRUE.” Eggsy sits on the sofa as far from Harry as possible. “Dirty old pervert…beatin’ on the poor street rat.”

“You LIKE that I’m a “dirty old pervert,” I did not “beat on you,” and you are as far from a street rat as you can get. Quit being such a drama queen.” Harry rolls his eyes and reaches for the remote. “Not that you don’t deserve a proper spanking after what you did to me today.”

Eggsy feels something pool in his groin when Harry uses the words “proper spanking.” He’s had many beatings in his life, enough that he would NEVER think he’d be turned on by the idea, but this is Harry. It would be “proper,” it would be a spanking and NOT a beating, it would be hot, and Harry would take care of him afterwards. He slightly chokes on his food and reaches for his water. “I thought you wasn’t mad at me,” he finally manages to get out.

Harry studies him for a long moment. “Looks like I’m not the only one who enjoys the idea of a cricket bat, apparently,” he says. 

“Think what you want,” Eggsy says lightly, but he moves to sit next to Harry. “What do you want to watch?”

“Cricket,” Harry says with a straight face, and Eggsy has to snicker at that.

They end up watching an innocent interview show, but really don’t watch it very closely. Harry asks about Eggsy’s mission, turning towards him to give him his full attention. “Are…are ya sure you want to know?” Eggsy asks. 

“Eggsy, I know sometimes you’ll do things you don’t like doing, and you have to be someone you don’t want to be. I’ve lived through it all, remember? I will never judge you.” Harry reaches over and tousles his hair. 

“I know.” Eggsy sighs. “Never thought this would be my life, you know? I seriously thought I MIGHT make to the age of thirty. Seemed so old. No offense,” he quickly adds. Harry smiles but says nothing. “Thought I’d die on the streets or end up in jail…or Dean would finally do me in,” he admits. “And I was okay with that. Okay with what I’m doin’ now. Riskin’ my life for people I don’t even know, it’s fine. It’s the right thing to do. But I hate when other people are caught in the crossfire, ya know? Didn’t MEAN to bring the place down…was the only way. One of the guys I worked with caught on to me, realized I wasn’t who I said I was.”

“Not all your fault, Eggsy. There is only so much you can control on a mission. Sometimes things just need to happen, and you deal with them in the best way you can.”

“True,” Eggsy sighs. He finishes his food and puts the plate on the table. “You think I woulda learned that by now.”

“You learn something on every single mission,” Harry says. “For example, I learned on this mission that people often underestimate female agents. I did EXACTLY the same thing Amelia was doing, but the man we were dealing with only accepted it from me.”

“Yeah, I know people underestimate Roxy,” Eggsy says in agreement. “She’s fuckin’ fierce.”

“That she is.” Harry places his own plate on the table. “Oh, speaking of my time in Berlin, I bought Daisy a little gift. It might not be appropriate now, but when she’s older.”

“Thoughtful of ya, ‘arry.” Eggsy wipes his mouth with his napkin before giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. He loves that Harry has started thinking of Eggsy’s family as his own. “Mum said you brought her a stuffed JB. Won’t let it out of her sight, apparently.” Harry blushes a bit, which Eggsy finds adorable. Eggsy takes a deep breath. He knows he should PROBABLY let this lie, but he just can’t. “Heard somethin’ else about your visit to them.”

“Hmm?” Harry picks up the remote and starts changing channels, but Eggsy slides himself onto his lap.

“Ya had a bit of an…encounter…let’s say, outside Mum’s place?” Eggsy takes Harry’s face in his hands and forces him to look him in the eye.

“Merlin is a interfering little prick,” Harry mutters with a sigh. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Eggsy. Me taking down Dean’s goons is one thing, but…”

“I heard it all, ‘arry. I heard what he said about me…was so afraid you’d believe it. The drugs was just for a little bit, and ya know about the rentboy stuff. And I don’t lie to you.” Eggsy remembers the waves of shame that had flowed over him at Dean’s words.

“I know, my boy. Why do you think I got so angry?”

“I just…no one’s ever done that for me before. It’s like…like ya defended my honor or somethin’. I know yer a badass and that you coulda killed him, but still. Ya coulda just said somethin’ smart, shoved him out of the way, and gone into the house.” Eggsy’s hands are stroking the back of Harry’s neck now.

“I told you before…if I ever had the opportunity to get my hands on him…”

“Thank you, ‘arry. Thank you.” Eggsy gives him a long deep kiss, wriggling even closer on his lap. 

When he finally lets Harry up for air, Harry says, “I believe earlier today I informed you that I expected a full report on how happy you were to see me?”

Eggsy’s whole body heats up. “I believe you are correct, sir.” He slides off Harry’s lap and stands. “I believe I should deliver this report up in the bedroom.” He holds out a hand and pulls Harry to his feet.

“That sounds appropriate.” Harry sweeps his arm out. “After you, Tristan.”

 

It’s only two hours later, when their naked bodies are intertwined on Harry’s bed, that Eggsy notices the bracelet. “You’re still wearing this thing?”

“I wear it when I’m not on official Kingsman duty,” Harry informs him. “Like you said…it reminds me that I belong to you.”

“You need reminding?” Eggsy frowns, only partially joking.

“Yes. You forget, Eggsy…I’ve been a bachelor for a very long time. Old and set in my ways. This bracelet reminds me that I need to look out for someone other than myself. That the choices I make may indeed affect you as well as me. It also helps me to relax a little bit, take it easy and enjoy things.” 

Eggsy picks up Harry’s arm and kisses above, below, and around the bracelet. “And?”

“And it makes me think of you, you idiot.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Talk about fishing for compliments.”

“Didn’t fish…you said it.” Eggsy beams up at him. “God…I love this part. I mean, the sex is fuckin’ fantastic, because usually ya make me forget my name…”

“Usually?” Harry repeats with a frown. “I need to work a little harder.”

“…but this is the best. It’s just…good.” Eggsy snuggles down next to him. Over the time his crush on Harry had been developing, he’d imagined so many things. He imagined the sex, he imagined the time spent together, but it had never seemed so real and heart-wrenching and PERFECT in his fantasies. He also never thought he’d have the chance to say anything he felt, either, so he made sure to say it whenever it seemed right.

“Right.” Harry suddenly sits up and actually gets out of bed. He goes to the door and puts on his dressing gown. 

Fuck. Eggsy sits up as well. “Uh, ‘arry, did I say something wrong? I’m sorry, I just...I thought…”

“Quiet,” Harry snaps. Eggsy nervously clutches at the blankets as Harry goes into the closet. Maybe Harry was hinting at the fact that he PREFERRED to be a bachelor, that he didn’t want to have someone to worry about. Harry comes out of the closet with a small box. “I got you a present in Berlin.”

“A present.” Eggsy eyes it suspiciously.

“It’s not a grenade, Eggsy. It’s a gift.” Harry sits next to him on the bed.

“Well, ya jumped up like it was a fuckin’ grenade,” Eggsy points out.

“I did. I’m sorry. I just was waiting for the right time to give it to you, and you presented the right time with what you said.” He holds out the box. “Please open it.”

Eggsy relaxes a bit. He doesn’t recognize the name on the box, but it’s obviously jewelry. He opens the box and his heart stops. The gold bracelet shimmers in the dim light of the bedroom. The gold is strong and the bracelet is obviously expensive. “You…you bought this for me?”

“No, I bought it for Merlin and his wrist was too big,” Harry says with an exasperated sigh. “Yes, my darling, I bought it for you.”

There’s that term of endearment again. Eggsy’s glad he’s seated, because he knows his legs would not keep him up at this point. “Fuck…’arry…it’s…it’s beautiful.”

“You do like it, then?” Harry smiles with relief as he takes the bracelet from the box.

“I love it,” Eggsy whispers. He holds out his hand and Harry secures the bracelet around his wrist.

“I felt it was beautiful yet strong, unique yet stunning,” Harry says, kissing Eggsy’s wrist. “Like a certain someone I know.”

The words are on the very tip of Eggsy’s tongue. He wants to tell Harry he loves him, wants to declare it to the world, yet something holds him back. He still doesn’t know if he’s right for Harry, if he can make Harry’s life better instead of more complicated. The incident in the medical lab is proof of this. So instead he says, “I love it, ‘arry. Thank you. I love it,” and pours himself into Harry’s arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of filler, really. Like the idea of Harry becoming a bit more human, and Eggsy realizing he's worthy of so much just by being himself.

TWENTY-SEVEN

“Morning, Merlin.” Harry leans in Merlin’s doorway, tea in hand. “Is that a new jumper? Quite becoming.”

Merlin simply stares at him. He rubs his eyes, looks at his watch, and rubs his eyes again. “I allowed Gawain to make my coffee this morning. Perhaps there is some sort of hallucinogen…does the clock say eight?”

“I believe it does. Are you all right? Shall I ring medical?” Harry forces his face into a mask of concern.

“Galahad, I thought it was physically impossible for you to arrive at the office on time.” Merlin shakes his head a bit. “You must be a hallucination. Or…hold on…did Tristan spend the night last night?”

Harry looks down, concentrating on his tea. “He might have. I don’t see what that has to do with…” He blushes a bit, remembering exactly how he’d woken up that morning. A hot mouth and talented tongue on one’s dick was better than any alarm clock.

“It has everything to do with it.” Merlin shuffles some papers around. “That boy may be due for a raise.”

“Don’t give him a swelled head, Merlin,” Harry stays sternly. Merlin opens his mouth. “And don’t make any comments about other swelled body parts, either.”

“Fine. By the way, I’ll be taking Tristan with me on a trip up north,” Merlin informed him. “Have to go to some bloody conference type thing in Glasgow. Only be gone overnight…he’ll be with me as security.”

“I see.” Harry frowns a bit. “No need to inform me, but it’s appreciated.” Merlin and Eggsy overnight. In Scotland. Alone together.

“Harry…it’s a business trip,” Merlin says. 

“Yes, I realize that.” Harry also realizes that Merlin’s quite sexually fluid and likes pretty things. Eggsy is the prettiest thing Harry’s ever seen. Merlin’s watched Eggsy on honeypot missions and probably saved the video footage.

“Harry.” Merlin looks at him reproachfully. “While I can admire every single thing you love about that boy, more than anything I respect the fact that YOU love him. I consider him not only a premium employee but a good friend. And you are one of my oldest and dearest friends.”

Harry sighs and gives himself a mental shake. “I know. Apologies.” He slowly begins to smile. “I suppose I can get over it by imagining you and he spending all that time alone together. Stuck together. For hours. Stuck in a meeting he will have absolutely no interest in. You know, I believe there’s mention in his file of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder?”

“Bloody hell,” Merlin groans, running a hand over his face. 

 

Harry makes good on his promise to himself to get to know his fellow employees. He knows the actual field agents well, of course, but he’s not given much time to the people he sees on a daily basis. He stops and chats with one of the clerical workers when he goes looking for some background information on a past mission, finds out the head librarian knew his late aunt, and slowly inserts himself into a hallway conversation about cricket – with three of the janitors, of all things.

One thing he completely did not expect to discover – but honestly shouldn’t be surprised about – is that everyone he’s come in contact with seems to be in love with (or at least have deep respect for) Eggsy Unwin.

“Galahad, could I ask a favor of you?” The clerical worker, Betsy, asks shyly. She hands over the requested file and bites her bottom lip

“How may I be of service?” Harry asks kindly.

“Tristan requested a few files weeks ago, and I’ve been digging through the stacks for hours…finally found them. Could you possibly…I know you see him, since you’re his mentor…” The girl looks petrified.

“Of course I will drop them by his desk.” Harry tries not to stagger under the weight of three huge paper files, but he’s happy that Eggsy’s apparently taking his work seriously.

“He was ever so kind about the delay…some agents seem to think we’re magicians back here. Can’t make things appear out of thin air.” She shakes her head and then remembers whom she’s speaking with. “But…sir…he was very patient, told me he understood I was doing my job the best I could. I spent my lunch hour yesterday pawing through things and finally found them. Misfiled, of course.”

“I will make sure he knows of your hard work on his behalf,” Harry says. 

“THANK you, sir!” Betsy actually squeaks.

The conversation with the librarian is a bit more formal, but the topic is similar. “You are the mentor for young Tristan, Galahad, are you not?” A pair of snapping blue eyes look over tiny glasses.

“Yes, ma’am.” Although Miss Helene is barely taller than the counter she stands behind, everyone is terrified of the librarian, even Merlin. 

“Well, I must tell you that he is every inch the Kingsman agent, Galahad. Always impeccably dressed, and so polite. Doesn’t thunder around here like a herd of cattle…can’t say that about everyone.”

Harry thinks of how Eggsy “thunders” up and down his stairs at the house and presses his lips together. “Good to hear.”

“I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but he apparently has a history in gymnastics?” Harry simply nods. “He was asking me about my grandchildren, and I mentioned that my youngest has quite the interest in the subject. Not only did he refer me to a few private teachers, but also mentioned a scholarship he learned about. Got me all the paperwork.” Harry is shocked when the woman actually smiles softly. “He is a dear lad.”

“Y-yes, ma’am. Thank you for your assistance.” Harry almost trips over his own feet as he turns from the desk. 

He’d always known Eggsy was special, but he didn’t know he was also capable of working miracles.

 

Harry orders his usual lunch, a bowl of soup and a cold sandwich. “Wrapped to go?” The man behind the counter asks with a sigh.

Harry actually takes the time to LOOK at him. He’s a bit younger than Harry but with more lines around his eyes. He looks weary, as if the same thing day in and day out is taking its toll on him. Harry’s often wondered what his life would have been like if he’d ever considered a daily 9-5 job, and now he sees what he might have become. “No, thank you. I believe I’ll sit in. And I wanted to tell you…the soup yesterday? Very very good. I almost came down for a second bowl,” Harry says truthfully.

“Thank ya, sir,” the man says, standing up a bit straighter. “It’s my wife’s recipe, believe it or not. Able to stretch it to feed a lot of people.”

“Please pass along my compliments,” Harry says, and the man nods.

Harry turns around and sighs. He’s fidgeting a bit about eating in public, to be honest, but he really needs to get out of his office more. There’s always the chance Eggsy might pass through for a bite as well, which is added encouragement. He goes to a round table in the corner which could seat five comfortably. He gets his phone out; might as well check some emails while he works.

“May I sit with you, sir?” Sandi Evans appears in front of him. “Hate for you to be all alone in the corner.”

“I…well…please do.” Harry pulls out the chair next to him, trying to hide his shock and dismay. It would not be gentlemanly to turn her away.

“Working through lunch, then?” She asks as she opens her bottle of water. He shrugs. “I can’t do that. Doubt anyone would want me in here doing research on bullet wounds while they’re eating their lunch.”

Harry has to smile. “Probably not. Although there are some very strange characters here. I know of at least two agents who would be completely enthralled.”

“Do their names begin with D?” Sandi asks. Harry almost chokes on his soup. “I’ll take that as a yes. Dagonet and Degore? Good LORD those boys are sick.” She shakes her head. “And not in a good way.”

“I will tell you a secret,” Harry says, lowering his voice. “I’ve seen Dagonet remove a bullet from his leg with a crochet hook. Just to see what it looked like.”

“I KNEW it.” She slaps the table. “Bloody IDIOT. I had a helluva time stitching that up.” 

“They’re a menace,” he agrees, and realizes he’s enjoying himself.

“Looks like you two are having a nice time.” Laura and Gwendolyn from Wardrobe appear behind Sandi’s chair.

“Would you mind?” Sandi asks Harry. They have a bit of a connection, but it’s well known that Galahad doesn’t fraternize with most of the staff.

“Of course not. Please join us, ladies,” Harry says, standing a bit until the two women are seated.

“So what were you two talking about?” Laura asks.

“Bullet holes,” Sandi says with a straight face.

“And crochet hooks,” Harry adds helpfully.

“Disgusting.” Gwendolyn makes a face. 

“Shall we discuss fabrics and sewing then?” Sandi shoots back.

“We could combine the two,” Laura says. “We just got in a new bulletproof fabric, lighter than air.”

“Sounds thrilling,” Sandi says sarcastically. “I’m sure Galahad…”

“No, it’s all right. I take a great interest in the fabric we use for our suits. Saves my life, does it not?” He motions to Laura. “Please continue.”

 

“There’s things that ya guess…and things that ya know…there’s boys you can trust…and girls that you don’t…” Eggsy sings softly on his way to the dining room. He’s been stuck in a meeting with Merlin all morning, and his body actually itches. He doesn’t know HOW they’re going to get on for an overnight to Scotland. He’d only gotten through the meeting by replaying his morning with Harry in his mind. Merlin probably had wondered why he was sitting at the table with a naughty smile on his face, but at least he was quiet. “There’s little things ya hide…and little things…”

Eggsy skids to a stop in the doorway of the dining hall. He’s completely shocked to see Harry at a table of women, speaking in an animated fashion and waving his hands in the air. The two girls from Wardrobe are nodding in agreement, and Gwendolyn is actually taking notes on her phone. Sandi meets his eye and winks.

“So you’re saying it heats up?” Laura’s saying as Eggsy approaches.

“Horribly so. I understand that the suit is what protects us, but we have other body parts above and below the cuffs,” Harry says. He does a double-take when he sees Eggsy. “Tristan.”

“Galahad, sir.” Eggsy looks around the table. “What’s all this, then?”

“It’s called lunch, Tristan. Really.” Harry shakes his head. 

“You’ve just missed a FASCINATING conversation about heat-resistant socks,” Sandi says with a groan. 

“It WAS fascinating,” Laura retorts. “We need to speak with the agents more. How do we know what’s necessary if we don’t talk to the people wearing it?”

“If you get Galahad started on a subject, you won’t hear the end of it,” Eggsy says.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Harry asks sternly, but it’s obvious he’s joking.

“Just sitting with you all, eating my lunch.” Eggsy goes to the counter and quickly returns with a full tray.

“How you eat all of that and look like you do just isn’t fair,” Laura says with a sigh, looking down at her salad.

“I work out in the evenings after work,” Eggsy says slyly, noticing Harry looking everywhere but at him. “Got a mate who helps me. Works me hard.” Sandi holds her napkin to her mouth, trying to compose herself. “So…as I was saying…Galahad here made us watch a documentary on moles once. The most enlightening experience of my life.”

“As I told you, Tristan, the way they build their tunnels is fascinating. We use that same type of burrowing for foxholes and all sorts of reconnaissance.” Harry piles his rubbish on his plate. “It isn’t the Kingsmen’s fault that you have the attention span of a magpie.”

“That’s a good comparison.” Eggsy takes a long drink of his water, allowing the cuff of his shirt to fall back. Harry’s eyes are drawn to the gold bracelet hanging just above Eggsy’s wristwatch. Eggsy allows the bracelet to fall into sight for just a moment, then brings his hand down. “I do like shiny things.”

“Well. I’ve enjoyed this very much, but I’m afraid I do have some work to do. Ladies, it’s been a pleasure.” Harry stands. “Tristan, if you could stop by my office sometime today? I know you’re leaving tonight with Merlin, so if we could speak briefly?”

“Of course,” Eggsy says. “I’m off to Scotland with the boss tonight,” he informs the others. “He keeps threatening to make me eat haggis. What even IS that, exactly?”

“Sheep innards,” Harry says quickly. Eggsy gasps in horror. “Enjoy your lunch, then.”

 

About twenty minutes later Eggsy is knocking on Harry’s door. “Enter,” he hears Harry say. Eggsy slips into the office and closes the door behind him, loving what he sees. Harry is leaning back in his chair, right ankle on his left knee. His tie is loosened slightly, and his glasses are off. He’s chewing on one of the arms of his glasses as he reads. 

“Fuck me,” Eggsy sighs. Harry looks up. 

“Is that an offer?”

“You KNOW that offer constantly stands, luv.” Eggsy comes to sit on the corner of Harry’s desk. Harry raises an eyebrow. Eggsy groans and stands. “FINE.” He drops into the chair opposite Harry. “You requested my presence?”

“I did. So…you’re off to Scotland, then?”

“I am. Couldn’t you go instead of Merlin?” The idea’s been in Eggsy’s head since lunch. “I mean, couldn’t you represent Kingsman? I’m sure he has a lot to do here and…”

“Nice try. I try to avoid Scotland at all costs…although the Highlands are quite enchanting.” Harry sits up in his chair and straightens his tie. “There must be some good reason Merlin’s asked for you to come with him.”

“I know. An’ he is the boss an’ all. Just gonna be so fuckin’ BORING.”

“An agent’s life isn’t all shoot outs and explosions, Tristan.”

Eggsy knows he should be annoyed by Harry’s attitude, but he secretly loves when he goes “full Galahad.” It’s actually a turn on, and Eggsy works to compose himself. He’d fallen in love with Galahad long before he knew the true Harry, anyway. “I know, sir. It’s been the hardest part of my training, to be honest.”

“I know…I know how hard you work to deal with it,” Harry says, eyes softening.

“So should we discuss yer lunch today? You were the cock at the hen party, that’s for sure,” Eggsy teases. 

Harry rolls his eyes. “REALLY, Eggsy. You’ve been dying to say that since you walked in this office, haven’t you?”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely, bruv,” Eggsy says with a bright grin, laughing out loud. He constantly tries to shock Harry, but it rarely works.

“Those women are charming, and they really know their jobs,” Harry says. “I hate to think what poor Miss Evans sees in her line of work.”

“She’s fuckin’ aces, that’s for sure,” Eggsy agrees. 

“I didn’t ask you in here to discuss my social life, though.”

“Or lack thereof,” Eggsy mutters. 

Harry ignores him. “I’ve gotten a few reports on your behavior around HQ.”

Eggsy feels a wave of ice wash over him. He sits up straighter and picks at the edge of Harry’s desk. “Reports? About me?”

“Yes.” Harry leans back again, slowly replacing his glasses. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, knowing what I do about you.”

“Christ, ‘arry. I…if I did anything to bring anything negative to you, like as my mentor, I’m sorry.” Eggsy wracks his brain, trying to come up with something he’s said or done to make Harry look at him that way. “I…I mean, I know I probably spend a little too much time at the kennels, but they’re so cute, ‘arry. And Tor, I mean, he never said he MINDED if I take the cars out, although I probably should have asked that time I took the Merc off the property. Who…can ya tell me who said somethin’?”

Harry sighs. “Eggsy, we are trained assassins. We are taught to evaluate the situation, and do whatever it takes to get the job done. Correct?” Eggsy nods quickly. “We are taught – which I know you’re still learning – how to observe the behavior of a person, to try to get into their mind.” Eggsy nods again.

“I’ve been tryin’ to do that, ‘arry. I read people and try to see who they really are.”

“Something else…they don’t focus on this much, because it’s not something you can really teach someone. An agent should learn how to treat every person worthy of respect WITH respect. And in that manner, they may earn the respect of that person. Do you agree?”

“Y-yes,” Eggsy stammers. He studies his lap, his face growing red. He tried to be kind to everyone he met, unless they were a fuckhead like Dean who deserved only a kick in the face.

“If we had a course on that particular talent, Eggsy, I’d nominate you to teach it.” Eggsy’s face whips up. Harry’s looking at him with pride mixed with adoration. “I was approached by two different employees today, Eggsy, who felt the need to inform me of what kind of person you are. I must say, again, I wasn’t surprised, because I know you so very well. I know what a large heart you have. But to hear it from a person – two people – who have no clue as to the connection between you and I…it made me so very proud to have you as a special person in my life.”

“Really?” Eggsy whispers. 

Harry nods as he stands. “Really.” He comes around and sits on the edge of his desk, taking Eggsy’s hand in his. He smiles as his thumb finds the smooth gold of Eggsy’s bracelet. “I love that you’re wearing this.”

“Figured I could get away with it if it was behind the watch.”

“Mmm,” Harry says, caressing Eggsy’s wrist.

“So…so who…”

“Betsy and Miss Helene.”

“Miss HELENE?” Eggsy’s mouth drops open. He’s been working for months to butter her up, but other than a few conversations about her grandchildren, he didn’t feel like he was getting anywhere.

“Yes. Tell me about them.”

“Well, Betsy, she’s just a sweet little thing. Works so hard and some of the agents just treat her like crap, ‘arry. Those clericals, I mean, we bitch an’ moan about reports but they have to manage them, don’t they? She was so frustrated that she couldn’t find what I needed…I felt so sorry for her.”

“Well, apparently she used her lunch hours to search for what you needed.” Harry nodded to a stack of folders on his desk.

“That was nice of her.”

“And Miss Helene?”

“Well, she just seems so angry all the time, but I guess maybe she’s beginning to feel unneeded? I mean, lots of what we need we can research online right now…don’t need the library as much. I went in there a few times because it’s so nice an’ cool an’ quiet. Started talkin’ to her because she didn’t look like she’d seen anyone all day. Do you know she’s been here forty years? Forty YEARS, ‘arry. What she’s probably seen, ya know? So I asked about her family and found out her granddaughter, Erica – she’s six – is quite good at gymnastics so I suggested some stuff to her.” Eggsy shrugs. “That’s all.” Harry’s staring at him. Eggsy almost wants to use the word awestruck. “What?”

“Eggsy Unwin, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to this organization.” Eggsy’s awestruck himself when Harry grabs him by the biceps and pulls him in for a hard kiss.

“Uh, good?” Eggsy says when Harry finally releases him. “Please don’t tell me that’s how you reward all the agents.”

“No. Just the ones that waken me by sucking my cock before the sun’s up.”

Eggsy feels his own cock jump to attention. “HARRY!”

“Okay. You need to pack for Scotland. Off you go.” Harry gives him one more tender kiss. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Eggsy hugs him tightly. “I’ll miss you.”

“You’ll be back before you know it.” Harry returns to his chair. “And while you’re gone, I have a certain video to remind me of you.”

“Fuck, ‘arry.” Eggsy adjusts himself and leaves the office before he molests his boss behind his desk.


	28. Chapter 28

TWENTY-EIGHT

Harry feels like he’s been working for three weeks straight without a day off although it’s just been a few days. Merlin’s asked him to review some of the training protocols, cross-referencing them against the history of the Kingsman program. Harry really wishes he could pull his brain out through his ears.

“Galahad, sir?” Eggsy pokes his head in the door. “Gotta minute?”

“Fucking Christ, yes, please come in.” 

Eggsy blinks, looking a bit hurt. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, of course not, come in. I meant that in a grateful way, although it didn’t come across. I’m just…exhausted. I welcome the interruption.” Harry actually fists his eyes like a child. “Please sit down.”

“No.” Eggsy walks around the desk and pushes the button that remotely locks the door. He stands behind Harry, strong hands working at his neck and shoulders.

“You’re going to wrinkle…oh fuck ME.” Harry moans and lets his head drop.

“With pleasure, and hopefully quite often,” Eggsy whispers in his ear. 

“You are most likely my favorite person on the planet right now,” Harry murmurs as Eggsy’s thumb hits a particularly tender spot. 

“Just right now? Aw, c’mon, luv.” 

“You know what I mean. I’m not capable of rational speech right now…feels so…good…” Harry finally feels his shoulders come down from his ears.

“What tha fuck have ya been doin’ in here all day, ‘arry?”

“Reading and rereading and researching and reading some more. And when I’m not doing that, I’m planning Merlin’s death. I’m thinking something slow and drawn out.”

“Could make him watch that documentary about moles,” Eggsy suggests with a snicker, and Harry doesn’t even have the energy to snap at him.

“Thank GOD I’m going to be in the shop tomorrow, because I really don’t think I could handle reading one more thing about Kingsman.”

“What time do ya have ta be in?” Eggsy asks.

“Ten,” Harry sighs. “Until three.” All active agents are expected to do a weekly rotation of actually working in the tailor shop, and normally Harry truly enjoys it.

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to ya about.” Eggsy stops massaging and sits on the edge of Harry’s desk. Harry lets it go. “Ya know I’m havin’ a quick bite with Daisy and Mum when I leave here. Thought I’d come to yer place later, stay over, an’ then get ready for the party at yer house.”

“Isn’t your flat closer to Ryan’s?” Harry asks.

Eggsy gives an exaggerated pout. “Dontcha wanna spend time with me?”

“I’ll be at the shop,” Harry reminds him. He reaches up and gently pinches the pouting lips. “My grandmother used to say if you keep a pout long enough, a bird will build a nest on it.”

“Sounds like a charming woman,” Eggsy says, moving his head away from Harry’s hand. “We have time together tonight, an’ in the morning, an’ after yer back home. Want ya to see the costume all done up proper, before I get to Ryan’s an’ a drink gets spilled on it or something.”

“Of course I don’t mind if you want to stay over, if it’s what you want,” Harry says. He knows he’s not fooling either of them. He loves every minute they spend together, and it’s only because he’s a frightened old fool that he hasn’t asked Eggsy to simply move in. Eggsy hasn’t even said he loves Harry yet, and Harry often wonders if Eggsy’s only with him because it’s convenient. Nothing to hide.

“I could finish this massage tonight, and I mean for real, not bein’ dirty,” Eggsy says. “You feel like you have fuckin’ Stonehenge in yer shoulders, ‘arry.”

“I will definitely take you up on that, then.”

“Great. Shouldn’t be too late…gettin’ outta here early today. You need to put this shite away and get home.” Eggsy cups Harry’s face in his hands. “Can’t be Superman all the time.”

“I’m never Superman,” Harry corrects, moving his neck from side to side.

“Ya are ta me,” Eggsy whispers before kissing him. He stands up. “See ya later, luv.”

 

Harry’s folding his laundry when his phone rings. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Hey, ‘arry, could ya possibly help me at the door in about ten minutes? I got a lot of stuff with me.”

“I’m no man’s butler,” Harry says, just to hear the squawk he knows is forthcoming.

Eggsy doesn’t disappoint. “Oh, fuckin’ PLEASE, Mr. Hart. You wouldn’t know how to butle if your life depended on it. Just meet me at the fuckin’ door.”

Harry chuckles as he hangs up.

 

Eggsy wasn’t exaggerating. He had two garment bags, two duffle bags and a small box and struggled with them as he paid the cab. Harry took pity on him and came hurrying down the walk. “Thanks, mate. Keep the change.” Eggsy gives the driver a wave and turns around. “Hello, Harold,” he says in a posh accent. “About bloody time you got your lazy arse down here to assist me.”

“Fuck off,” Harry says, then winces as he sees Mrs. White and Clovis behind Eggsy. “I mean, good evening, Mrs. White.”

“Hello, Mr. Hart. Hello, Eggsy dear.” She beams at him. “Should I take this as evidence of your permanent residence here?”

Eggsy and Harry exchange glances, and Harry feels his face burn. “It would look that way, ma’am, but I’m afraid not. Although I quite envy ‘arry, havin’ you as a neighbor,” Eggsy says with a charming smile.

“You rogue.” She elbows him. “If you’re around tomorrow, my grandson Sidney will be here. I’d love for him to meet you. It would be nice for him to meet an example of what a decent young man looks like.”

Eggsy turns pink. “Well, I…I don’t know about all that, ma’am.”

“Isn’t he modest?” Mrs. White asks Harry, who simply nods. “You’re a young man with a future. You’re polite and generous, and you have a good job that you take very seriously. Plus you have very good taste in…friends.” She winks at Harry. “Well, it’s time for Clovis to have his dinner. Good evening, gentlemen.” Harry quickly opens her gate and she steps through.

“Bye,” Eggsy says faintly, watching her walk away. “Um…did she just, uh, pretty much tell us we’re a couple?”

“I believe she did,” Harry says. He takes the garment bags and leads the way into the house.

“Told you we should adopt her,” Eggsy says from behind him. They go upstairs and place the bags in Eggsy’s room. Eggsy brings the small box back downstairs. “This is for you.”

“For me?” Harry takes the small cardboard box and stares at it. “Thank you.”

“It’s not from me.” Eggsy heads for the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“If you’ll have some,” Harry says. Eggsy starts preparing the machine. “Who is it from?”

“Daisy,” Eggsy tells him, and Harry feels warm all over. “We had cake after dinner, an’ she asked could I please take a piece to Mr. Harry from her an’ JB.” Harry opens the box and grins as he sees a bite missing. “Of course, she had to taste it first to make sure it was okay.”

“Of course. I appreciate her foresight.” He sits down and waits for Eggsy to bring the coffee to the table. “Did you have a nice time?”

“Yes, I did. Of course Mum tried to interrogate me about you an’ yer intentions.” Eggsy rolls his eyes as he adds sugar to his coffee. “I deflected her quite nicely. You’d have been proud. Then she asked about Scotland. At least this time I could be partially honest…really was there.” He sighs and grips his coffee mug. “It gets so hard, ‘arry. Yer so lucky, don’t have anyone ya care about waiting for ya when ya get home.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Harry says lightly, putting down his fork.

“Oh, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy says, putting his hand over his heart and sighing dramatically. Harry rolls his eyes and resumes eating. “I mean ya don’t have to lie to anyone.”

“No, not the way you do,” Harry agrees.

“If we broke up, could ya work with me?” Eggsy says suddenly, and the cake goes dry in Harry’s mouth.

“Is…is this something you’re considering?” Harry finally says weakly.

“Oh, God, no…no, ‘arry. Not at all.” Eggsy looks horrified. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Was just thinkin’ about that in the cab…cabbie was goin’ on about how his son and daughter-in-law just separated an’ they own a store or somethin’…had to see each other every day. Made me think about how we would have to be. We wouldn’t have a choice.”

“Well,” Harry says, taking a huge swallow of coffee to clear the lump from his throat, “Let’s just not allow that to happen, shall we?”

“No, let’s not.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and squeezes it. “Forget I said anythin’. How’s yer cake?”

“Miss Daisy has excellent taste.”

“So does her brother.” Eggsy leans over and kisses his cheek. “She’s not in bed yet. Let’s call her quick an’ you can say thanks.” Eggsy pulls out his phone and calls his mother. “Mum…can ya put Daisy on? Mr. Harry wants to say thanks.” He holds out the phone and Harry sees Michelle walking through the apartment.

“Daisy? Phone for you!”

“Call for me? Is it Eggsy?” Daisy appears far too close to the camera. “Hi, Eggsy!”

“Hi, flower…step back a bit,” he says, laughing. “I’m with Mr. Harry.”

“Hi, Mr. Harry! We had cake! I getted you some!”

“Yes, I know. I just ate it and it was delicious. Thank you so much for thinking of me.”

Daisy beams. “JB taked a bite. I told him not to, but he didn’t listen.”

“Sounds like your brother. He doesn’t listen when I tell him not to do things, either,” Harry informs her. 

“He’s bad like JB,” Daisy says decidedly.

“Oh, he’s VERY bad,” Harry agrees, and she laughs. “Sleep very well, all right, Daisy?”

“Yes, Mr. Harry. Is Eggsy gonna tuck you in? He tucks me in sometimes.”

“I sure am, Daisy,” Eggsy says with a smile in Harry’s direction.

“He sings to me, Mr. Harry. Make him sing to you,” Daisy orders. “Good night. Love you, Eggsy!”

“I love you, too, Daisy.” Eggsy terminates the call. “Can you imagine what she’s going to be like in ten years?” 

“What I imagine is that you’ll do everything in your power to make sure she has a very different life than you did at thirteen, that’s for sure,” Harry says.

“Bloody right she will.” Eggsy’s eyes grow stormy as he throws the cake box away. “Already set it all up. Anything happens to me in the field, Mum an’ Daisy won’t want for anything.”

“No, they won’t, because nothing will happen to you in the field,” Harry says firmly. “And if by some ridiculous reason it does happen, I will be there to take care of them until my dying breath.”

Eggsy stares at him. “You mean that.”

“Of course I do. They’re…they’re like my family as well,” Harry says softly, wondering if he’d said something wrong.

Eggsy slowly pulls Harry to his feet. “C’mon, Superman. I believe I owe you a massage.”

True to his word, Eggsy tries nothing sexual during the massage. He has Harry strip down to his pants and lie face down on the bed. Eggsy brings skin lotion from one of his bags and begins to slowly work his way down Harry’s back, chatting amicably about work and Daisy and other things. Harry finally feels the work of the past few days draining away, and he sighs with pleasure as Eggsy works on a particularly large knot under his right shoulder blade.

“Thank you, Eggsy. This was…ah…just what I needed.” Harry moans into the pillow.

“You might want a shower after this,” Eggsy says. “I been usin’ a lot of lotion.”

“Maybe,” Harry mumbles. 

“Or have I put you to sleep?” Eggsy kisses behind Harry’s ear.

“You, my boy, have put me at ease for the first time in days. Massage therapy…yet another one of your many talents.”

“Not a talent. I just know your body by now, ‘arry. Could feel where things weren’t right.” Eggsy climbs off the bed, where he’d been seated on Harry’s backside. “C’mon. Shower. Then you can fall asleep, old man.”

Harry opens one eye. “Elder abuse.”

Eggsy snorts. “Elder my arse.” He grabs Harry’s wrist and tugs. 

“Annoying brat.” Harry gets off the bed and slowly stands up. “Join me in the shower?”

“No,” Eggsy sighs. “An’ it’s takin’ me all my strength to refuse. You don’t need me in there.” Harry raises his eyebrows. “Ya DON’T. Get cleaned up and get to bed. I wanna curl up with you in the dark.”

“Go down and make sure everything’s locked up, would you?” Harry asks. 

“Sure thing, mate.” Eggsy bounces out the door and Harry struggles to the shower.

 

An insistent poking to Harry’s side wakens him at eight the next morning. “Get up. Get up. Turn off yer fuckin’ alarm an’ get up,” says the pile of blankets to Harry’s right. “Can’t be late to the shop, ‘arry. Not the same as HQ.”

“I hate you. And my alarm. In that order.” Harry smacks the poking finger away and sits up. “Hate you both.” He rubs at his face.

“I’ll remember that later.” Eggsy peeks out from the blankets, blue eyes only half-open. “Call me when you get there?”

“Hmm,” Harry says, although they both know he will.

 

“Mmm, hello?” Eggsy crawls out from under the blankets to answer his phone.

“Right now I’m looking at a mirror,” Harry says quietly. “I’m looking at a mirror and realizing we have not yet done anything in front of a mirror. I have that perfectly lovely standing mirror in your room. We could stand in front of it…I could stand behind you and stroke you off as we watch. OR, we could position it on the far side of the bed and you could bend me OVER said bed, and we could…”

“Fuck!” Eggsy sits up straight, dick hard and painful. “Harry!”

“What?” Harry says innocently. “You said for me to call you when I got here.”

“Where ARE you?”

“Fitting room one,” Harry says. “All alone.”

Eggsy hears a zipper. “Harry Hart, don’t you fuckin’ DARE. I’ll never be able to go in that room again.”

Harry laughs quietly. “I’m not. I’m saving that for you. I woke up in a horribly evil manner this morning…thought you should know what it was like.”

“I hate you. Why do you always do things that make me hate you?” Eggsy hangs up his phone and tosses it on the bed. “Fuckin’ wanker.”

A text alert goes off and Eggsy opens the phone with a sigh. The text from Harry is a photo of Harry blowing a kiss. Eggsy giggles like a schoolgirl and gets out of bed.

 

Eggsy putters around the house all day, wasting time until Harry comes home. He originally plans on working out in the basement, then realizes it’s a beautiful day. After lunch he puts on an old vest and pair of running shorts, grabs his wireless headphones and heads out for a run. 

He runs for forty minutes, sits in a park for an hour, and runs back. He slows down to a walk at the end of Harry’s block, regulating his breathing and looking out for cramps. He really needs to do this more often. Running around his old neighborhood usually ended in running FROM someone. Harry’s neighborhood isn’t like that. 

“Oh, Eggsy! I hoped we’d see you.” Mrs. White waves from her doorway. Standing on her walk are two men and a woman around Eggsy’s age. “Eggsy, this is my grandson, Sidney, his girlfriend Melinda, and her brother, Michael.”

“Pleased to meet ya,” Eggsy says, nodding. “Would shake yer hands, but I’m a little sweaty.”

“Understood,” Sidney says, looking down his nose at Eggsy. “So, you’re the tailor?”

“Tailor’s apprentice,” Eggsy corrects. 

“Heard all about you,” Sidney says. He motions to his grandmother. “She’s a big fan of yours, apparently.”

“Well, that’s much appreciated,” Eggsy says.

Melinda surprises him by putting a hand on his bicep and squeezing. “Wow. Didn’t know tailors were so…fit.” She gives him an appraising once-over, and Eggsy’s shocked to see her brother doing the same.

Eggsy looks at Sidney, who looks ready to explode. “Well, most aren’t. I just work out a lot.”

“We gotta go, Gram.” Sidney kisses her cheek, hard. “See you soon.”

“Goodbye,” Mrs. White says with a sigh. “Goodbye, Eggsy, dear.”

“Ma’am. Nice to meet you all.” Eggsy gives another nod and heads for Harry’s gate. 

“I was just being NICE,” he hears Melinda say behind him.

“You don’t have to touch people to be NICE. Especially not people like HIM.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Bastard,” he mutters to himself.

“Eggsy.” He turns around to see Melinda’s brother. “Don’t listen to Sidney. He’s a prick.”

“I’ll take yer word.”

“Hey, uh, if you ever wanna hang out…always looking for new friends.” Michael hands him a card and Eggsy’s too shocked to do anything but take it. “Call me.”

“Uh…” Eggsy stares after him as he turns and walks away.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of recreational drug use. Very toppy!Eggsy. If you'd like a picture of how I see Eggsy's costume, google "Gerard Butler Past the Point of No Return."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up until 12:30 am writing this, so excuse any typos. Please let me know if you see anything glaring and I will edit it.

TWENTY-NINE

Harry wearily lets himself into the house, remembering to lock everything before tossing his keys in the bowl by the door. He had hoped Eggsy would be waiting by the door but hears singing from the shower in the hallway. He smiles faintly and heads for the kitchen. The mails on the table and he absently flips through it. He frowns as he sees the container of orange juice on the counter with no glass in the sink. Really. Right from the container? 

He frowns even deeper as he picks up a business card from the table. “Michael Mitchell, junior associate, Cornwall & Oakes.” Harry knows Cornwall & Oakes. It’s one of the newer barrister firms in the city. He takes the card and goes upstairs, waiting in the hall until Eggsy exits the bathroom.

“Jesus fuck. WHY do you always lurk around when m’gettin’ out of the shower?” Eggsy gives Harry a kiss. “How was the shop?”

“The shop was fine.” Harry follows Eggsy to the guest room. 

“Not gonna get ready quite yet. Don’t have to be there til after six,” Eggsy says. He pulls on a pair of track pants and a tee. 

“Who is Michael Mitchell?”

“No fuckin’ clue, mate.” Eggsy dries his hair and drapes the towel over a chair. Harry winces. Without a word, Eggsy takes the towel back to the bathroom. 

“Why do you have his business card then?” Harry ask. “Are you in need of a barrister?”

“I don’t…oh.” Harry watches Eggsy blush. “That’s, uh, a funny story, actually. I’m hungry. Want a snack?” Eggsy hurries down the stairs before Harry can stop him.

Harry slowly makes his way to the kitchen. Eggsy’s standing by the sink, biting at a fingernail. “Eggsy?” 

“Oh, fuck, all right. Was runnin’ came back, met Mrs. White. Her stupid grandson was there, givin’ me the look like I just came off the bottom of his shoe. His girlfriend flirts with me an’ he gets all mad, an’ then her fuckin’ BROTHER follows me with his card. Says he’s always lookin’ for new friends or some stupid shite.” Eggsy takes the card from Harry and tears it into little pieces. “Swear down, ‘arry, all I did was run an’ come home.”

“I believe you.” Harry slowly starts to grin. “I tell you over and over how beautiful you are and you never believe me. NOW do you see it?”

“No, I don’t. I see stupid posh arseholes playin’ around with the pleb.”

Harry comes to wrap his arms around Eggsy. “Were you wearing your running clothes, the ones that cling to you like a second skin when you’re sweaty?” Eggsy nods. “Mmm. I love those. Do you know you can see the outline of your perfect…” Harry’s hand slides down between Eggsy’s legs.

“Perverted old man.” But Eggsy allows Harry to kiss him and sucks on his tongue for a moment. “Let’s get comfy in front of the telly for a bit before I need to get ready.”

 

Harry spends an hour with Eggsy on the sofa, weaving his fingers through his soft hair and occasionally kissing him until Eggsy regretfully pulls himself away. “Would stay here all night if I could.”

“You could,” Harry says, “but you really want to go to this party.”

“Wish you’d just…”

“I’m not coming. Go get into your mystery costume. I have things to do here.” He motions in the general direction of the study.

“NO Kingsman work,” Eggsy orders, and Harry nods. “And don’t worry. I gave up on the makeup. Not going through all THAT again.”

Harry makes himself a cup of tea and settles in at his desk. He wasn’t lying; he has a lot of work to do with his family’s accounts, and he’s been ignoring it for weeks. He looks up a few statistics online and gets to work. 

An hour later he’s murmuring to himself about interest and dividends, scratching away in a ledger, when he hears footsteps. He looks up and almost swallows his own tongue. He’s seen various performances of Phantom, and figured he knew what was coming. He was wrong.

Eggsy stands in the doorway. His strong legs are clad in skintight black trousers and knee-high black boots. A frilled white shirt shows the smooth skin of his chest, and a short jacket and long black cape somehow manage to make him look taller. His hair is slicked back, slightly curling behind his ears. The muscles in his thighs and calves are emphasized by the tight trousers and boots, and the trousers actually lace shut at Eggsy’s waist. The Phantom mask sits on his face, and in his hand he holds a walking stick with a skull for a handle. “Good evening.” His voice is low and sensual and nothing like the normal speaking voice of Eggsy Unwin. Harry knows Eggsy has an amazing talent for mimicking voices, but he’s never heard this one, a soft rasp that goes right to Harry’s dick and takes hold.

Eggsy approaches, and he looks at Harry as if studying a new sort of animal. His normally warm blue eyes are cold and expressionless, and he looks at Harry as if he’s never seen him before. “Well,” Harry says finally.

“Do I meet with your approval?” Eggsy steps back into a half bow, flaring the walking stick out in front of him.

“I…I suppose you’ll do,” Harry says finally. “Definitely the most detailed costume of the night, I’m sure.” His voice sounds strange, as if he’s just learned how to use it. It’s something in the way Eggsy’s holding himself, his posture, the jut of his hip as he bows. It’s as if he expects to be heeded and obeyed, and Harry feels as if he’s fallen under a spell.

“Ah.” Eggsy smiles, a very knowing smile that actually makes a shiver go down Harry’s spine. “You may come kiss me goodbye.”

Harry stands and walks around his desk. Eggsy puts a finger under Harry’s chin and gives him a soft yet extremely passionate kiss. “Have…have a good time,” Harry says weakly. The boots have a bit of a heel and Eggsy is almost looking directly into his eyes.

“I shall do my best.” Eggsy turns as if to go, the cape swirling behind him. He turns back. “Oh, Harry? Whatever this is…” He motions between Harry and himself. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed. If you’re wise, you’ll be awake when I get home.”

“Perhaps,” Harry says, going back behind the desk.

 

Eggsy has to chuckle at the reaction he’s getting from Harry. He knew he had Harry enthralled, which was more than he had ever hoped when he decided on the costume. From the moment he’d entered the room and spoken to him, Harry looked bewitched. What Harry doesn’t realize is that much of Eggsy’s body language is borrowed from Harry himself, when he’s in full Galahad mode. The voice, however, is all Eggsy.

“Have a good evening.” Eggsy heads for the door, grinning from ear to ear when he hears the snap of Harry’s pencil.

 

Ryan’s apartment is already half-full when Eggsy arrives, and he quickly sees things might get out of hand fast. There are many people he doesn’t know, and the smell of marijuana is in the air. “Eggsy. Fuck, so glad to see ya.” Ryan gives him a hug. “Harry still wouldn’t come, huh?”

“Nah. He won’t be back from Paris until maybe tomorrow night. Sent his regards an’ all.”

“Beginnin’ ta think a costume party was a piss poor idea,” Ryan says. He’s wearing a toga that seems to be waiting until just the right moment to fall off. “You look great, though.”

“Thanks.”

“Get a beer or somethin’, all right? Jamal’s around here somewhere.”

Eggsy finds himself a drink and works his way into the back of the living room. He leans against the wall, looking for someone he knows. He smiles as Jamal approaches. “Jamal. Mate, good to see ya.”

“Eggsy!” Jamal’s dressed in a top hat and tails, and Eggsy has to grin. Jamal sees it as a costume, and Eggsy’s quite certain Harry probably has something similar in his closet.

Eggsy’s smile falters as he sees Colin behind Jamal with a pretty young woman dressed as a nurse. “Hello, Colin.”

“Eggsy. This is Maggie.” Colin puts his arm around her.

“Wow…love yer costume.” Her big green eyes run over Eggsy as she licks her lips. 

“Probably made it, didn’t ya, Eggsy? Our Eggsy’s a seamstress, Maggie.” Colin snickers a bit.

“I’m a tailor,” Eggsy corrects. “Work in a shop on Savile Row.”

“Wow. Savile Row. That’s fascinating.” She steps around Colin to move closer to Eggsy. Her uniform is unbuttoned low enough for him to see her bra. He might love Harry, but he’s only human. He looks down quickly, then looks away.

“Yer wastin’ yer ample talents, Maggie. Eggsy only likes dick. Got a rich old sugar daddy waitin’ for ya at home, ain’t ya, Eggsy?” Colin says. Maggie’s eyes widen.

“That true?”

“Sorry, but it is.” Eggsy downs the rest of his beer. “Got a fit older gent with a thick eight inches. Not that Colin has any idea what eight inches fuckin’ looks like. Nice to meet ya, Maggie. I’ll catch up with ya later, Jamal. Need another drink.” Eggsy shoves through and works his way back to the bar. 

He mixes himself a drink and sighs. He smiles as he turns around to see Brandon and Mark. “How are you!” He hugs them both.

“Eggsy, you look insane, mate!” Mark shouts. 

“Everything all right?” Brandon asks, studying him closely.

“Yeah. Colin’s just bein’ a prick, as usual.”

“Fuck him. Let’s find some place to sit.” Mark takes the edge of his cape and pulls him along.

 

Harry locks up the house at nine, grabs a book and heads for the bedroom. Eggsy’d told him not to go to sleep, but he wasn’t about to take orders from Eggsy. He was only taking the book up because he’d been planning on reading it for ages. NOT because he was trying to stay awake.

At nine-thirty, he receives a text from Eggsy’s friend, Ryan. _So sorry ur not here mate. Great party. Be proud of ur boy. Some bird just flashed her tits at him and he turned around and walked away._ Enclosed with the text is a picture of Brandon, Ryan, Jamal and Eggsy. Eggsy is holding up a glass, but his eyes aren’t smiling. Harry sighs and put down his phone.

 

Eggsy’s proud that he manages to remember all the codes to Harry’s home in his quasi-inebriated state. He isn’t falling down drunk, but he definitely wouldn’t have gotten behind the wheel of a car. He feels pleasantly powerful, which he knows is just his mind’s way of ignoring the fact that he found himself feeling high and mighty compared to the people he used to spend his time with. Ryan and Jamal will always be good friends, but Eggsy’d spent most of the night feeling as if he had nothing in common with anyone at the party.

He pushes that thought aside, focusing on the man upstairs. The man who had shown Eggsy how much broader his world could really be. Eggsy removes the cape and drops it by the door. He’ll get it tomorrow, and it was getting a bit awkward. He tiptoes up the steps, takes a deep breath and heads for Harry’s bedroom.

“Well. At least I know you pay attention,” he says, voice immediately dropping into its previous register. Harry’s propped up in bed in his green pajamas, book in his lap.

Harry looks up from his book. “Did you have a nice time?” His voice is calm but Eggsy can hear the way he’s trying to control it.

“Not an unwelcome way to spend an evening,” Eggsy says, standing by the bed. “Although I can think of a more welcome way to spend my time.”

“I received a picture from Ryan. You looked like you were having fun.” Harry closes his book.

“Again, I can think of better ways to have a good time.” He makes a big show of removing his mask, placing it on the nightstand. “Were you perhaps thinking of ways we could have a good time when I got back?”

“Well, I really didn’t spend much time thinking about you at all. I was doing work, and…”

“Liar,” Eggsy interrupts, and Harry looks surprised. “You know, I really do not care what you were doing while I was gone. What matters is that I’m here now. And now you may come over and remove my boots.”

“Are you drunk?” Harry slides to the edge of the bed. 

“That does not matter. You may remove my boots.” Eggsy places one foot on the bedspread, spreading his leg a bit so his thigh is right in front of Harry. He places his hand under Harry’s chin and tilts his face until he’s looking him in the eye. “NOW.”

He can almost feel the desire and want radiating from Harry’s skin. “You are insufferable.” But his hand moves to grasp the top of the boot and wiggle it down over Eggsy’s calf.

“You have NO idea,” Eggsy murmurs, hand stroking through Harry’s hair as he wins the battle with the boot. Harry repeats the effort on the other leg. “I couldn’t allow myself to think about you and your reaction to me while I was gone,” he tells Harry. Eggsy reaches down and palms himself. “Because everyone would see how hard I got thinking about you.”

Harry’s hands slowly slide up the tight material on his thighs. “Is…is that so?”

“Yes. It is.” Eggsy steps back. “Stand.” Harry immediately stands and Eggsy begins to unbutton his pajama top. “Would you like to know what I am going to do to you?”

“What do you think you’re going to do?”

Eggsy laughs, a low chuckle that turns on a flame behind Harry’s dark eyes. “I KNOW what I’m going to do. Well, what you’re going to do. You’re going to untie these trousers, and I’m going to feed you my cock. And then, if you’re very good, I just might fuck you.”

“And if I’m not very good?” Harry arches an eyebrow.

“Then I will leave you here to your own devices, and you can just think about what you’ve missed.” Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “Up to you, Harry.” He pulls Harry in for a brutal kiss, biting at Harry’s bottom lip. “Make your choice.” Harry sits back down on the bed, fingers fumbling with the laces. He slowly slides the trousers down, Eggsy’s cock springing out as soon as the fabric is gone. “Ah, that feels good,” Eggsy sighs as Harry takes him in his hand. He gasps a bit as Harry’s tongue runs the length of him. His hands clench in Harry’s hair as Harry takes his time, lapping his way down Eggsy’s skin. Eggsy allows him to continue, then grabs the back of Harry’s neck and gently shoves all the way in. “I SAID I was going to feed it to you, Harry. Can you take it?”

Harry pulls back and looks up at him. His eyes are wide as he takes Eggsy in. “Please,” he whispers, and Eggsy actually feels a shiver run down his spine.

“Open for me.” Eggsy runs his thumb along Harry’s bottom lip, gently pushing his mouth open. Harry moans and slowly takes Eggsy all the way in. “So…GOD…so perfect…good, Harry…” Eggsy clenches Harry’s hair as Harry pulls all the way off and goes all the way back down.

Harry’s hand fondles Eggsy’s balls as he continues to take him in as far as he can. “You…Eggsy…” he manages to gasp. 

“If you could see yourself,” Eggsy pants, trying not to actually hurt Harry. “Face all red…spit running down your chin…my cock in your mouth…how the mighty Galahad has fallen.” Eggsy gives one last thrust and regretfully pulls away. “All right then.” He slowly removes his jacket and the shirt. Harry licks his lips as he looks at Eggsy clad only in the tight trousers, which were halfway down his legs. “Undress. Get the lube and put it on the bed.” He works his way out of the trousers and is standing by the bed stroking himself by the time Harry has the lube in his hand.

“Fucking Christ,” Harry whispers, eyes glued to Eggsy’s hand. 

“Lie down and get yourself ready,” Eggsy commands. The pause is barely noticeable before Harry situates himself on the bed. Eggsy uses every Kingsman trick he knows to hide his shock as Harry puts lube on his fingers and starts to work one inside. He didn’t think Harry would actually do it. It’s not anything they’ve done before. Eggsy wants to crawl onto the bed and kiss Harry until he can’t breathe, but he forces himself to stand by the bed so he can look down on Harry. “How does that feel, Harry?” He purrs.

“So…good…” Harry winces as he adds the second finger.

“Relax,” Eggsy says immediately. “No need for you to hurt yourself.”

“Want you…” Harry’s eyes flutter open to find Eggsy’s face. His hips arch up to meet his fingers as he twists them.

“Good,” Eggsy says. “Have you been thinking of me all night, Harry?”

“Yes.” The word is a hiss.

“And you didn’t touch yourself?”

“N-no.” Harry starts to add the third finger, moaning as it works inside. 

“Enough,” Eggsy says. Harry carefully removes his fingers as Eggsy situates himself between Harry’s spread legs. He lubes his cock and lines up. “Look into my eyes, Harry.” Eggsy never looks away as he moves inside Harry.

“Oh, fuck, Eggsy, yes…yes…” Harry gasps. “Please. Fuck me.”

“Thank you for the invitation.” Eggsy snaps his hips forward so he can lean into Harry’s face. “Although I would have done it anyway.”

Eggsy sets a steady pace that would have sent a weaker bed moving across the room. Harry’s hands dig into Eggsy’s forearms and sweat starts to run down his temple. “Eggsy…fuck Eggsy…”

“Feels good, does it? You do feel…so good…” Eggsy’s hands run over Harry’s chest to his nipples. “Can you come without touching yourself, Harry? Can you come just from my cock inside you?”

“Don’t know…haven’t really ever…” Harry gasps as Eggsy swivels his hips.

Something comes over Eggsy and his hand seems to move without his control. His palm slides up over Harry’s sternum until his thumb and index finger make a vee at Harry’s throat. He tightens his hold and Harry gasps for breath. “Can you come because I tell you to, Harry? Can you come because I’m fucking you so hard you’ll feel it for days?” He tightens even more, and Harry’s hand clamps at his wrist. His fingernails dig into Eggsy’s wrist and suddenly Harry is jerking off the bed as he comes, Eggsy’s name a soundless moan on his lips. “Holy fuckin’ hell, ‘arry!” Eggsy almost yells, all pretense of accent and character lost as he comes. He releases Harry’s throat as he shoves into him, hands grabbing at Harry’s hips as he spurts inside of him. He buries his head in Harry’s neck, shuddering with the most intense orgasm he’s ever felt. When his world rights itself after about thirty seconds, Eggsy slowly pulls out and hurries to the en suite. He cleans himself, comes out and cleans Harry, and tosses the cloths onto the floor. He doubts Harry will notice.

“Eggsy,” Harry says weakly as Eggsy covers them with the duvet.

“Harry, oh Christ, ‘arry…please say I didn’t hurt you.” Eggsy inspects the red skin at Harry’s throat. He doesn’t think he left a mark; he wasn’t holding on long enough. 

“I’m fine, my boy, I’m fine.” Harry pets Eggsy’s hair. “It’s all right.” 

“Yer sure?” Eggsy asks anxiously. His fingers trace along Harry’s neck. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t plan…I just…”

“It’s all right, Eggsy. On my honor as a Kingsman.” For once it’s Harry that situates himself in Eggsy’s arms and not the other way around. “That…I don’t believe I’ve ever lost myself like that before.”

“That was probably the most sexy an’ erotic thing I’ve ever seen,” Eggsy said. “When you came just like that…”

“It was all you, Eggsy. You…Christ. You looked like sin in that get up.”

“Told you I’d give you a heart attack.” He kisses Harry’s sweaty forehead. 

“I didn’t expect you this early,” Harry tells him, his breathing sounding more regulated. “Didn’t you have a nice time?”

“Eh.” Eggsy shrugs and decides to be honest. “They’ll always be my mates, but I just didn’t seem to have much in common with them. Their world is so small, ya know?”

“Ryan texted me…said a young lady showed you a sample of her wares?”

Eggsy snorts. “Yeah she did. And I sent her on her way. Plus there was pot, an’ I think I saw coke…figured that was my time to leave. You know I’d never judge, but I’m not jeopardizin’ every good thing in my life just by bein’ on the scene for somethin like THAT.”

“Eggsy, I know about your history with drugs, but I don’t know exactly what…” Harry pauses.

“Smoked some pot, you know that. Tried coke once, but didn’t like it. Someone gave me mushrooms once…” Eggsy shudders. “Never EVER want to relive that. I can’t even tell ya…makes me sick to my stomach to think about it.” He sighs. “My thing was anything that made me forget. Made life a bit softer around the edges. Mostly when I was sixteen, seventeen, eighteen. If I could go to a place where Dean Baker didn’t exist, where the broken bones and bruises didn’t hurt so much, I went there. But, of course, all that costs money. Not like the cocaine fairy was droppin’ fairy dust over the estates.” Eggsy laughs at his own joke.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry says softly.

Eggsy kisses his shoulder. “Finally got smart, realized I wasn’t any good to nobody if I was high all the time, so I kicked it. Don’t even like painkillers now, if I can help it.”

“I’m so proud of you, Eggsy.” Harry kisses him on the lips, a sweet kiss that makes Eggsy sigh. “I’m embarrassed to say you wore me out.” Harry yawns big.

“And my work here is done.” Eggsy grins proudly as Harry curls up in his arms.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes a little darker, a bit into the non-consensual territory but with no true sex involved. I felt it was time to show the seriousness of their jobs.

THIRTY

The honeymoon feeling of the first week together in Harry’s house quickly dissipates over the next few weeks. Eggsy’s sent to Jakarta as a glorified bounty hunter, bringing back a politician who’s run from his crimes. He hates those sorts of missions, but realizes he has to take his turn. When he gets back Harry is particularly sweet to him, ordering in his favorite Chinese food and allowing him to watch football while Harry does paperwork. Harry’s sent to Rome next, coming back tan and happy and bearing a lovely pair of Italian shoes for Eggsy. “Don’t tell anyone at the shop,” he mutters into Eggsy’s hair as he hugs him. “They get a bit nasty when we buy overseas.”

 

What Harry brings back from his next mission is definitely not what anyone would call a gift. He’s been deep undercover in the Ukraine, destroying the foundation of a fairly large human trafficking organization. When he reaches the house after three hours of debriefing, he feels exhausted and dirty from the inside out. These missions are necessary and at times he feels he’s the only one who can take care of them properly. He has a special talent for losing himself in a character such as this, especially when the stakes are high. Most of the victims were children this time, however, and he’s never known and loved a small child before while on a similar mission.

“Hello, stranger.” Eggsy greets him at his door, a welcoming smile on his face. “So glad to see you.”

“Nice to see you, too.” Harry brushes past him on the way upstairs. He actually isn’t happy to see Eggsy. He knows he’s not himself, he feels raw, and the last thing he wants is coddling. He wants to beat himself, get the demon out.

Eggsy follows after him like a puppy. “I could run you a bath, would ya like that?”

“I’m not a child. I can take care of myself.” Harry almost trips over one of Eggsy’s trainers in the bedroom. “Fucking Christ, Eggsy. You’re not a child, either. Learn to pick up after yourself.” He picks up the shoe and tosses it across the room, not even noticing that it comes dangerously close to Eggsy’s head.

“Sorry.” Eggsy meekly picks up his shoes and tucks them under the bed. If Harry were more himself, he would wonder at the quiet behavior. “Would ya like to eat?”

“I’ll eat when I’m hungry.” Harry goes into the en suite and relieves himself. When he returns, Eggsy’s sitting on the bed. Harry strips his suit away and changes into something more comfortable.

“Do…do ya wanna talk bout it, ‘arry?”

“No, I do not. And talking isn’t what you should be doing right now, either. From what Merlin told me, you were quite sloppy on your last mission. You should probably be studying how to do your job.”

“Got the job done, dinnit?” Eggsy’s eyes narrow, a bit of heat rising to his cheeks.

For some reason, Eggsy’s defensive tone flips a switch in Harry, one he’s never flipped in front of Eggsy before. The nasty Harry comes out, the one who uses words as weapons. He’s so tired he cannot even think twice about the danger of that switch. “Barely, from what I hear. You should have waited for backup. I know I…”

“Ya weren’t there. Wasn’t about what YOU would do. I made the choice.” Eggsy slowly stands up.

“If I WOULD have been there, the choice wouldn’t have been necessary.” Harry sighs. “Youth and inexperience.”

“Yet again I’ll say I got the job done.” 

“And yet again, I’ll say barely. I really don’t wish to go back and forth like this.” Harry strides from the room. “I’m still trying to figure out why you’re even HERE. Don’t you have a home to go to? I don’t remember asking you to move in.”

A hand grabs his shoulder and spins him around. “I don’t know what you saw, or what you had to do, but I’ll be fucked if I’m gonna let ya take it out on me. I’d rather ya hit me in the face then act like this.” Eggsy pokes him in the chest. “And trust me, I’ve took fists to the face for YEARS before I met ya, so it’s not a sacrifice.” Eggsy gives him a shove. “If I’m in yer way here, fine. All ya gotta do is send me the fuck home. Yeah, I gotta place to go to. But I knew from some things Merlin said that this job was messy. That ya might need someone to talk to or take care of ya. But apparently all you need is a good punch in the fuckin’ head.”

“You think you’re capable of taking care of me?” Harry sneers, advancing on Eggsy until his back hits the wall.

“I know I am. And don’t worry…I know full fuckin’ well ya never asked me to be here.” If Harry wasn’t so overcome by the feeling of self-hatred, he knows he’d probably see something in Eggsy’s eyes that would break him into pieces. “Tell me what ya want me to do. I can fuckin’ handle it.” Eggsy glares at him. 

“You want to know what you can do for me?” Harry snaps. “Absolutely NOTHING.” He gives Eggsy what is practically a slap in the chest and turns away.

“You stupid little fuck.” Eggsy grabs Harry by the chest, turns him back towards him and kisses him hard. Harry’s teeth hit Eggsy’s bottom lip and he tastes blood. “Tell me to go home and I’m gone, you stubborn prick.”

Harry’s cock hardens to steel and he suddenly finds it hard to breathe. “You want to “help,” Eggsy? You want to make it all better for me?” He blindly shoves Eggsy back to the wall, turning him around at the last minute. Eggsy grunts as his face hits the wallpaper. “Eggsy…the knight in shining armor…the hero who saves the monster from himself.” Harry’s hands fumble at Eggsy’s athletic trousers, shoving them down along with Eggsy’s pants. His hands grasp at Eggsy’s backside as his feet kick Eggsy’s legs apart.

“Harry…”

“Shut up. You want to help? Just shut the fuck up.” Harry falls to his knees, hands smoothing over the taut muscles of Eggsy’s arse. “So fucking perfect, so beautiful…” He rubs his cheek on Eggsy’s skin. “So good,” he whispers. He kisses the round globe in front of him, then bites down so hard he knows there will be marks.

“Fuck!” Eggsy scrambles against the wall, not trying to get away but looking for something to grab onto.

“Mine,” Harry snaps. He spreads Eggsy, looking at the pink perfection and sighing. “Mine.” He licks a finger and gently rubs it over Eggsy’s hole.

“Harry,” Eggsy says in a breathless voice. 

Harry pauses only briefly before leaning in to flick his tongue where his finger traces. Eggsy limply falls against the wall and Harry feels his legs quivering. “Mine,” Harry repeats, his tongue darting in and out, occasionally aided by his finger.

“Harry…what…God…” Eggsy pants. 

Harry reaches up for Eggsy’s cock, which is only half-hard. For some reason this infuriates Harry. He stands, pressing himself against Eggsy. “So…I’m not even good enough to get you up now? Disgusted by me, are you?”

“Harry, no…that’s not…”

Harry yanks down his own trousers and begins to jack himself, hand moving hard and fast. “You’re mine. I don’t fucking care who knows it…going to mark you…fuck…” Harry gasps as the orgasm hits him fast and hard, come jetting over Eggsy’s lower back and arse. He falls against Eggsy, pressing him into the wall. 

“Course I’m yers, Harry.”

The small voice hits Harry like a tidal wave and he falls back, landing on his backside on the floor of the hallway. Eggsy whips his tee off and wipes himself as best he can. He pulls up his trousers, then turns to Harry. “NO! Don’t!” Harry holds up a hand, scurrying back from Eggsy.

“Harry…”

Harry manages to get to his feet and runs to the hallway toilet. He scrubs at himself with a towel and pulls up his trousers. He slowly looks at himself in the mirror and makes a fist, ready to destroy the reflection. “Monster…fucking monster…”

“Harry…” A strong hand grabs his arm. “Stop. Stop. Look at me.”

“I…I can’t…” Harry’s face burns with shame as his pulse picks up. “I…don’t. Don’t.”

“Come here, luv.” 

It’s the term of endearment that brings Harry to his knees. Eggsy catches him and leads him out of the bathroom. “No,” Harry says weakly.

“Yes.” Eggsy brings him to the bedroom and pulls him onto the bed. “Come here.”

“Eggsy.” Harry loses himself in Eggsy’s embrace, sobbing on Eggsy’s chest. He’s never had someone here to witness the disastrous aftereffects of a bad mission, and he’s horrified. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m right here, ‘arry. Not going anywhere, am I?” Eggsy’s lips are on Harry’s forehead, in his hair.

“I…I don’t know what to say. I…”

“I get it, ‘arry. I do.” 

“No, you don’t. I took…without your permission.” Harry pulls back to look at him. “We discussed that. You said you weren’t interested in me ever doing it to you, and I forced you to.”

“Wasn’t too bad,” Eggsy says with a small smile. “Felt kinda good, actually, or at least it would have in different circumstances. And c’mon, ‘arry…like I couldn’t have gotten away from ya if I wanted to. Ya needed to do it. It’s okay.” Eggsy cups Harry’s chin in his hand and gives him a gentle kiss. “I forgive you.”

“I didn’t mean any of it. You’re wonderful at your job, you’re welcome here any time. You…you were right, I did need you. I’ve never had anyone here to see me like this, I reacted…” Harry shakes his head. 

“Like a decent human being who saw horrible things, had to pretend to be horrible.” Eggsy pulls Harry close again. “I’m sure this will happen to me as well.”

“They were selling children, Eggsy. Like…like Daisy. Sweet little girls who should be sucking their thumbs, not sucking…” Harry buries his head in Eggsy’s neck. “And I had to pretend to BUY them.” Harry starts to sob again. 

“They weren’t Daisy, ‘arry. She’s safe in her bed. Promise. We can go see her tomorrow, if you like.”

Harry nods against him, wondering what he’s ever done in his life to deserve a gift this precious. “I’m so sorry, Eggsy. Something…it wasn’t me.”

“I know, luv. I know. I think there’s gonna be many times like this. We can work through it.” Eggsy’s gentle words and the soothing hand on his back help to regulate Harry’s breathing. “You were right about one thing, though…I am yers. However ya need me.”

 

Harry’s next mission involves a monster, but unfortunately it’s not him. Eggsy skids to a stop outside the medical bay, taking a few deep breaths before opening the door. Harry is a pale form on the bed, right eye turning a lovely shade of purple. There’s a deep gash on his left forearm, and his lip is split and swollen. “Eggsy!” He says in delight, trying to sit up. Merlin and Sandi rush towards the bed.

“Galahad, lay back,” Merlin orders.

“It’s Eggsy!” Harry reaches out with his good arm and Eggsy takes his hand. 

“Galahad,” Eggsy murmurs, looking at Merlin. Merlin shrugs. “How are ya?”

“Hurts like fuck, Eggsy, but you’re here now,” Harry says with a beaming grin. 

“Christ, ‘arry, how much painkillers is you on?” Eggsy looks at Sandi, who doesn’t blush.

“Probably a lot. But I don’t care. Feel so much better now.”

“Merlin, a word?” Eggsy says, slowly pulling away from Harry. “Be right back, ‘arry.” He kisses Harry’s forehead and follows Merlin from the room. “What…the fuck…HAPPENED?”

“Our intel was poor…whole platoon of mercenaries just waiting for the chance to jump on someone. Ended up they jumped on Harry…after he took out seventy-five percent of them of course. Backup team wasn’t far behind him, though, and they got him out relatively unscathed. Bruises, perhaps a few broken ribs.”

“You call that relatively unscathed?” Eggsy almost screams, remembering just in time that he’s basically in hospital.

Merlin sighs, pinching his nose. “You’re right…we should have known more, should have SEEN more. Bennington is experienced…would obviously have good security. When Harry crawls out from under those painkillers, he’s going to be furious that he didn’t take him out.”

“Send me in.”

“Tristan…”

“Send me in. I can finish that job. Get me in there.” Eggsy feels fire in his veins. “Don’t matter if it was Galahad or Tor or whoever…I’d want to get in there and finish it. Would have been there anyway, if ya hadn’t sent me out to Denmark on Monday.”

Merlin studies him. “Fine. But you do what I say when I say. No making this personal.”

“Fine.”

 

Two days later Harry is moved to his private room at HQ. It’s not a suite he uses often, much preferring to stay at home, but the medical unit wants to keep an eye on him, and he’s too sore to complain much. Merlin goes to the house for some of his clothing, which makes him feel much better. He speaks with Dr. Walmer, confronts the frustration he has about not completing his mission, and manages to get through it without tearing the man a new arsehole.

He limps down to Merlin’s office and is surprised to find it empty. He does a search for Merlin on the estate using his glasses and finds him down in Operations. He knows better then to arrive there unannounced, so he calls Merlin. 

“Galahad. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. I’d be better if I knew where Eggsy was. Has he gone out on assignment, then?” He vaguely remembers a kiss on his forehead in the middle of the night, a soft caress to his sore face.

Merlin sighs. “If you’re able, come down to Ops, please, Galahad.”

When Harry finally arrives, Merlin’s behind a large console, headset on, barking orders. “Hello,” Harry says softly, sliding into the chair next to him.

Merlin gives him a quick glance. “Tristan, three in the hall to your right. Go left, and then right.”

“Got it.” 

“Shit…the three on your right are coming behind you.” Merlin leans forward in his chair.

“No prob, guv.” Harry watches the view from Eggsy’s glasses as he makes quick work of the three men.

“Tristan, can you please leave some for the rest of us?” Harry smiles as he hears Roxy’s voice.

“Keep up, darlin’, keep up,” Eggsy says with a chuckle. Harry’s treated to a lovely view of Eggsy’s backside as Roxy hurries behind him.

“I wouldn’t go down there if I were you. Heat signature shows…and of COURSE you’re going down there.” Merlin smacks his forehead as Eggsy heads straight into a room of people.

“Bloody hell,” Harry whispers. Eggsy’s like liquid dynamite, turning and thrusting and ducking. A leg sweeps out and he kicks someone to the ground, punching them in the face almost as an afterthought The feed is shaky; Roxy’s doing her own work, after all, but Eggsy is wicked grace in motion.

“Bennington should be at the end of the hall,” Merlin says. Harry stares at him.

“Thanks very much, Merlin,” Eggsy says grimly. Harry opens his mouth to say something but Merlin shakes his head. Eggsy opens a door and immediately head-butts the man standing next to it. He grabs the next man and brutally snaps his neck. 

“Jesus,” Harry whispers.

Richard Bennington, the head of the entire operation, slowly stands up from behind his desk. Eggsy shoots the third bodyguard, barely looking in his direction. “And who might you be?”

“Yer worst bloody nightmare, guv.” He punches Bennington in the face, once, twice. The man falls backwards over his chair, landing on the floor. “This is for ‘arry.” Eggsy straddles the man’s waist, pulls out a knife, and draws a deep ragged line down his forearm. Bennington screams in pain, babbling and begging. “And THIS…this is for all the little girls who will never see their mums again.” Eggsy drives the knife into the man’s heart.

 

Harry’s waiting in his room at HQ when Eggsy returns. He knows Eggsy will have a brief visit to the med bay; he has a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. He’s asked Sandi to send Eggsy up to his room, and he’s on the bed when he hears the doorknob turn.

Eggsy looks exhausted. He’s still wearing his dark grey Kingsman suit, tie long gone, a few buttons missing from the shirt. There’s blood on his sleeve, and some on his trousers. He looks at Harry and does a double-take. A weary smile appears on his face. “Well. Is this my reward for a job well done?”

Harry stands, hands running over the soft fabric and puppies on the dressing gown. “If you would like to think so.”

“You look…beautiful.” Eggsy slowly works himself out of his jacket and drapes it in a chair. He tugs at his shirt, and Harry comes over to help him.

“Not as beautiful as you when you’re wearing it,” Harry murmurs. He wraps himself around Eggsy. “I was watching you in action.”

“Oh.” He feels Eggsy stiffen.

“Thank you, darling.” 

Eggsy turns to him like a flower to the sun. “Anything for you, ‘arry.” 

Harry gently kisses him, his split lip still tender. “Now, how about we get you in the shower, and then you can wear your dressing gown?” He starts to guide Eggsy towards the toilet.

“Mmm...what are you gonna wear?” Eggsy asks, stumbling a bit.

“I thought nothing…or you. Whichever you fancy.” Eggsy stumbles a bit more and Harry chuckles as he catches him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note...I'm not sure if Percival is anywhere in the movies, but here he is an original character.

THIRTY-ONE

Harry gasps as Eggsy slowly walks from the flames. He’s like a living candle, orange and black flickers of light ghosting from his clothing. His hair seems to tingle with electricity, and his eyes are red. One side of his face looks like rotten meat, red and hard. “Eggsy, what…”

“I went after you, ‘arry. I TOLD you I’ll always come after you. I need to save you, an’ you ALWAYS need saving.” Eggsy holds out his arms. “Don’t I get a hug?”

“I…you don’t need to save me, dear boy.” Harry stumbles closer, feeling the heat radiate from Eggsy’s skin.

“Of course I do.” Eggsy sighs and shakes his head. “You’re just getting so fuckin’ old, ‘arry. Can’t take care of yerself, can ya?”

“Eggsy, my love…you need to stop doing this.” Harry practically chokes on the words.

“I can’t. Ya won’t let me.” He wraps his arms around Harry. “Now I can die because I can take ya with me. Ya killed me, ‘arry.”

“NO!”

 

Eggsy’s deep into a perfectly lovely dream of Harry in a speedo on the beach when he’s awakened by a smack to his stomach. “Fuck!”

Harry’s sitting up in bed, one hand plastered to Eggsy’s abdomen. His breathing is heavy, deep pants that seem to do nothing but increase his heart rate. “No! Eggsy, no.”

“Luv, I’m here. Just a dream.” Eggsy sits up as well, turning on the lamp before one hand goes to Harry’s cheek.

“Don’t go…don’t die.” Harry’s eyes are wild.

“M’not plannin’ on either of those things, ‘arry.” Eggsy brings Harry’s hand up to his own face. “See?”

“I didn’t kill you…didn’t make you…” Harry shudders and buries his face in Eggsy’s neck.

“Of course not. An’ if ya DID kill me? I’d so haunt yer fit arse.” Eggsy wraps himself around Harry, pulling him back down onto the pillows. He makes a mental note to speak with Dr. Walmer. Although he respects the idea of patient/therapist confidentiality, it can fuck off where Harry’s concerned. The dreams are more frequent, and they’ve changed. Somehow Harry is now the cause of Eggsy’s injuries and death, and he’s not sure why.

“You probably would. Even on the other side, you’d be an insufferable brat,” Harry says to Eggsy’s shoulder. 

“Fuckin’ right.” Eggsy rubs a hand up and down Harry’s bare back.

“You’re always taking care of me,” Harry says softly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s my job. And it’s one I take quite seriously.” Eggsy smiles at him, pulling back to kiss Harry’s nose.

“You treat me like I’m Daisy,” Harry growls.

“You act like Daisy sometimes,” Eggsy teases.

Harry harrumphs and burrows into the blankets. “I distinctly remember her telling me once that you sing her to sleep?”

“You remember that? Yeah, I guess a few times I…” Harry kisses Eggsy’s shoulder. “No, ‘arry.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s neck. “I am NOT. No.” Harry gives the sweetest kiss to Eggsy’s earlobe. “THAT is bad form, mate.”

“Please?” Harry runs his hand down Eggsy’s spine, stroking across his backside. “This dream was particularly horrible. Make it better.”

“I’m fairly certain my singin’ would be a whole new nightmare,” Eggsy says, blushing.

“Gary David Unwin.” Harry pulls back to glare at him. “Your voice is wonderful and you know it.”

“I HATE when you call me Gary, bruv.” Eggsy makes a gagging noise. “An’ how do you know my middle name?”

“My boy, I learned all sorts of things about you when you were a knight-in-training.”

Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “So, ya stalked me.”

“Yes.” Harry’s voice is sarcastic. “I followed you around and took notes on your every move.”

“Bet ya did…dirty old man.” But Eggsy’s tone is fond as he snuggles back against Harry. “Night.”

“Nice try. Even the delicious warmth of your naked body is not going to distract me.”

Eggsy groans and rolls onto his back. “I usually sing “You are My Sunshine” to Daisy. Will that work?”

“Well, if that’s ALL you’ve got.” Harry sighs theatrically. “I suppose it will have to do.”

“Of COURSE it’s not all I’ve got.” Harry always manages to find the competitive part of Eggsy and bring him to the forefront. He’s getting to know Eggsy far too well, and Eggsy loves it.

“We have to be up in…five hours. I’d love to fall back asleep. So I’d advise you to get a move on.”

“I’d advise you to shut it.” Eggsy shuts Harry up with a kiss.

“Mmm.” Harry smiles up at him, the terror from the dream finally gone from his eyes. 

“Evil bugger.” Eggsy settles Harry on his shoulder. “All right then, listen close, because this isn’t a concert yer gonna get again.” He thinks for a moment, then smiles.

“I’ve grown accustomed to his face…” Eggsy sings softly, and feels Harry’s chuckle more than he hears it. “He almost makes the day begin…I’ve grown accustomed to the tune he whistles night and noon. His smiles…his frowns…his ups…his downs…are second nature to me now, like breathing out and breathing in.” Harry slowly settles in against him, and Eggsy’s glad Harry can’t see his face. He knows his true feelings are written all over it. “I was serenely independent and content before we met, surely I could always be that way again…and yet…I’ve grown accustomed to his look, accustomed to his voice…accustomed to his face.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s forehead and lays awake long after Harry’s finally fallen asleep.

 

Eggsy whistles as he heads down the corridor to Merlin’s office. Merlin’s asked him in for a quick talk, and then Eggsy is bound and determined to find Harry. He’d slept at his own flat the night before due to an early appointment at the shop. Andrew has made him an incredible new suit in a grey-green color that he knows brings out his eyes. Harry will be drooling when he sees him, and Eggsy so loves watching Harry try to keep from getting turned on in public.

Merlin’s door is closed so he raps on it. He’s surprised when he hears laughter coming from the other side. He’s always thought it caused Merlin physical pain to laugh out loud. “Come in.”

Merlin’s leaning on his desk. Harry is beside him, looking particularly dashing in a dark blue pinstripe. Next to him is a man his exact height, almost the same age. His body is long and lean, his hair a dusty blond. One elegant hand is resting on Harry’s shoulder, fingers actually brushing against Harry’s neck. His yellow-green eyes run over Eggsy.

“Ah, Tristan.” Harry smiles at Eggsy, but his eyes aren’t burning with desire the way Eggsy’d hoped. “So good to see you.”

“Tristan, may I introduce Percival? Percival, this is Tristan, Galahad’s protégé.” Merlin nods at Eggsy.

“Glad to meet you.” Percival finally removes his hand from Harry and holds it out.

“Percival, sir. Of course I know your name. You’re basically a legend around here.” Eggsy shakes the hand, his heart sinking into his shoes. Everyone does know about Percival. He’s a bit of a mystery, almost an urban legend. From what Eggsy’s heard, he is the agent that gets sent in for deep undercover work, the kind of missions that might possibly take years. He’s been with the organization as long as Merlin and Harry and is pretty much a ghost. And from the way he’s standing next to Harry there’s some sort of a history between them.

“From what I’m hearing, you’re becoming quite the legend yourself, Tristan. The staff has only good things to say about you, and, well, Galahad here talks about you like the second coming of Christ.”

Eggsy turns red. “M’not sure about all that, sir. Just love my job and want to be the best agent I can.”

“There can only be one person who’s the best,” Percival says lightly and Eggsy wants to punch him. “Although competition is always good, hey, Galahad?” 

“At times. You would definitely know,” Harry says, nudging him with his elbow.

“I just thought you two should meet,” Merlin says finally, giving Eggsy an odd look. “Percival is going to be around HQ for a while. There’s something very serious happening that he has important intel on.” Eggsy nods. “Tristan, if you could please return to my office in perhaps an hour?”

“Of course, sir. Galahad…Percival.” Eggsy politely nods at them and leaves.

When he gets in the hall and the door closes behind him, he realizes his hands are clenched in fists.

 

“Charming lad,” Percival remarks, going to Merlin’s sideboard and pouring himself a drink. “Not quite what I expected, though. Short for an agent, isn’t he?”

“Tall enough for what’s important,” Harry says, glaring at his old friend.

“Oh, sod off, Harry. You know I’m only trying to get a rise out of you.” Percival’s eyes twinkle over the top of his glass. “I used to be able to do that quite easily.”

“Bugger off, Alan,” Merlin snaps at him.

“So, he’s the one, eh, Harry?” Percival laughs. “Has you around his little finger, does he?”

“No one…” Harry grabs the back of a chair. He hasn’t seen Percival in eighteen months, and nothing has changed. He gets under Harry’s skin like no one else. “He…”

“I can see it, mate. I know you too damn well. You’re arse over ears for that boy,” Percival says, and his tone is a bit kinder. “He seems quite fond of you as well. If looks could kill, well, let’s just say Kingsman grenades have NOTHING on the way that boy was looking at me.”

“Alan, we ALL look at you that way quite regularly,” Merlin reminds him. 

“He makes you happy?” Percival says suddenly. Harry’s caught off guard but slowly nods. “Well, then. That’s all that matters.”

 

Eggsy returns to Merlin’s office an hour later to find him alone and drinking a cup of tea. “Please sit, Tristan.”

“Sir.” Eggsy falls into the chair across from Merlin, remembering at the last minute to sit up straight.

“At ease, boy, this is a casual meeting.” Merlin studies him over the top of his cup. “New suit?”

“Yeah. Just today. Like it?”

“Love it,” Merlin says wryly. “All right. Enough bullshit.” He puts down his cup. “About five years back, Harry and Alan…Percival…fucked like rabbits for eighteen months straight. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, I believe there might have been broken bones once or twice, then they fought and it was over. There was no moonlight and roses, no one made promises of undying devotion, Harry NEVER looked at him like he looks at you, and that’s the end of it. Is that clear?”

Eggsy stares at him, mouth open. “Uh…”

“Oh, yes…another thing. Alan NEVER could have cared for Harry the way you did after the explosion. He’s not that unselfish, and he probably would have left the house in an fit of irritation ten minutes after he’d gotten there. But he’s one of the best we have, does things no one else can do or WANTS to do, and I need to know you can look past everything and be a professional about it.”

Eggsy still isn’t sure what to say. “Well…eighteen months, you said?”

“Yes.”

“Five years ago?”

“Yes.”

“Fucked like rabbits.”

“Good God, I should have just recorded myself talking to you and played it back,” Merlin says, exasperated. “YES. Caught them in the library, once. I almost dug out my own eyes.”

Eggsy looks down at his hands. The gold of the bracelet peeks out from his cuff. He runs his thumb over it. “Thank you for that information, Merlin. I don’t know if Harry could have explained it that well.” The corner of Merlin’s mouth twitch. “I can absolutely be professional. If he’s back to HQ, it means whatever’s going on is serious.”

“As a heart attack,” Merlin says. “Now. On to something else. Are you aware that Harry’s birthday is next Tuesday?”

Eggsy’s mouth falls open again. “Fuck. Wait…no it isn’t. His birthday is in September!”

“That’s what his identification papers say. His true birthday is next Tuesday.”

“Was he really born in nineteen sixty?”

“No. Five years earlier.” Eggsy lets out a shocked squawk. “I’m kidding. The nineteen sixty part is correct.”

“So. Are you throwing him a party or somethin’?”

“No. I thought you could.” Eggsy stares at him. “Not a party, a dinner. At his house. I hear you’re an incredible cook.”

“I don’t know about that,” Eggsy says modestly. “And is it right to throw him a party at his own place?”

“Yes. He would never think to do it, and it’s been forever since he’s entertained. I was thinking a small guest list. Me, Alan, perhaps James…that’s Ector, of course…”

“Roxy?”

“Yes. I think that would be lovely,” Merlin says. “So, just the six of us, total. A good number.”

“Is the world gonna stop destroying itself long enough for us to throw a party?” Eggsy asks.

“It damn well better. And if it doesn’t, there is an entire agency here that can handle it.”

 

Harry wakes to a very familiar tongue on his back. “Happy birthday…to you…” a sultry voice sings in his ear. The sinful tongue flickers along the back of his neck. “Happy birthday…to you…” Harry rolls on his side and a warm body presses up behind him. A palm slithers along his cock. “Happy birthday…agent Galahad…” 

“Fucking Christ,” Harry gasps, getting hard faster than he’d ever thought possible.

“Mmmm…” Eggsy strokes him hard and fast. Harry can’t believe this. 

“Eggsy…holy fuck…what…”

“Come for me,” Eggsy orders, biting down on Harry’s shoulder and sucking hard.

“God…” Harry cries out weakly, coming all over Eggsy’s fingers.

“Happy birthday…to you…” Eggsy finishes, kissing and licking the sore spot on Harry’s shoulder.

“Eggsy…how…ah…” Harry moans into his pillow. He feels Eggsy move away and then he’s back, cleaning Harry and wiping at the sheets as best he can.

“Might want to do laundry soon.” Harry’s eyes finally completely open to see Eggsy sitting on his bed, fully dressed in his suit. 

“What time is it?”

“Six.”

“SIX.” Harry rubs at his face. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“It’s your birthday, idiot.” Eggsy smiles at him fondly.

“No, it’s not.”

“Nice try, guv. I have Merlin, if you’ve forgotten. September is NOT yer birthday. It’s today. An’ I wanted to give you yer gift before work, and oh yeah, m’cookin’ ya dinner tonight so be home no later than half-past five. HALF-PAST FIVE, ‘arry. If yer even a minute later than that, this was the LAST time my mouth OR my hand will be on you. Got it?”

Harry nods obediently. “Thank you for my gift, my boy.”

“Oh, that? Twasn’t yer gift, ‘arry. That was MY gift. I’ve never taken you apart so quick before. Quite enjoyed it.” Eggsy gives him a brash grin and a surge of love moves through Harry’s body. “THIS is yer gift.” He reaches over the edge of the bed and picks up a box. “Ya have everything, for fuck’s sake, so shoppin’ is a little difficult. But I saw this in Paris, an’ as soon as my eyes hit it I knew it would fit you beautifully.”

Harry slowly sits up. “What is it?”

“A butt plug,” Eggsy says seriously. Harry’s cock twitches a bit. Eggsy slowly grins. “Well WELL. That was a joke but…huh. You’d sit around the house all day with a plug in, getting all ready for me ta fuck ya as soon as I was able?” Harry looks at him. Eggsy’s smiling but his voice has gone hoarse. “Never…never tried that before.”

“One of my life’s greatest pleasures is finding things that you’ve never done before.” Harry leans in and kisses the shocked look from Eggsy’s face. “Add that to our list.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy whispers.

“At any rate, thank you in advance for the gift. You did NOT have to give me anything. You in my life is gift enough.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Yes, I know. Cheesy, as you like to say. But also true.” Harry unwraps the box and opens it. A soft cashmere jumper of aqua blue lays inside. “It’s beautiful, Eggsy.”

“Thought the color would bring out yer hair an’ eyes. Wear it tonight for dinner?”

“Of course. Thank you,” Harry says, then thanks him again with a long kiss. 

“Mmm. Okay. Gotta run, and so do you.” Eggsy gives him a tight hug. “Happy birthday.”


	32. Chapter 32

THIRTY-TWO

When Harry arrives home that evening – at 5:20 – the good smell hits his nose almost immediately. “Eggsy, I’m home.”

“In here!” Eggsy yells from the kitchen.

Harry’s eyes widen as he stands in the entry to the kitchen. The table is set for six with dishes that Harry’d forgotten he owned. He’s fairly certain every pot and pan in his cupboard is now on the stove or on the counter. Eggsy’s clad only in running shorts and trainers. “If every chef dressed like that, I’d spend a lot more time watching cooking demonstrations on the telly,” he says finally.

“Dirty old man,” Eggsy says affectionately. “I can’t stop stirring this. Come give us a kiss.”

Harry dutifully comes over and stands behind Eggsy. He moves to one smooth shoulder and starts a slow line of kisses towards Eggsy’s throat. “So…delicious…”

“Aw, fuck, ‘arry,” Eggsy moans, letting his head fall to the side. One of Harry’s hands slides up to gently cradle his chin, thumb sliding down from Eggsy’s ear. The hand slowly slides down to a nipple, pinching hard. Eggsy gasps, going up on his toes. “Fuckin’…not the time…’arry.”

“But it’s my birthday.” Harry puts both hands on Eggsy’s hips and grinds against him. “Can’t I unwrap something?”

Eggsy actually raps Harry’s knuckles with a wooden spoon. “Back…the fuck…OFF, Galahad.”

“Fine.” Harry sighs and kisses his neck once more. “How much food are you making? Those are a lot of plates.”

“I hope ya don’t mind. Found them in the back of the pantry. Thought they were pretty.” Eggsy goes back to his stirring. “Imighthaveinvitedpeopleover,” he says to the pot.

Harry blinks. “I’m sorry?”

Eggsy sighs. “I might have invited some people over. Just close friends. For yer birthday?”

“Who?”

“Roxy…Ector…Merlin…PERCIVAL,” Eggsy mumbles, stabbing at whatever he’s stirring.

“Percival?” Harry’s heart starts thudding in his chest.

“Fuckin’ Merlin,” he hears Eggsy grumble. “If he wasn’t me boss…”

“So…we’re having…”

“A dinner party. It was Merlin’s idea if you don’t like it. He said we should, said I should cook, and here we are. People should be here between quarter past and half-past six.”

“How long have you been doing this?” Harry waves in the general direction of the table.

“Been home since twelve or so.”

“THAT’S why you didn’t answer my texts!”

“I was shoppin’, and then I was preppin’.” Eggsy sighs. “Just…I’m nervous as fuck, ‘arry. Never cooked for this many people before. Go change, please. Wear that jumper?”

“Of course. Stop stirring and turn around.” Eggsy sighs and slowly turns. “You are a generous soul, Eggsy Unwin, and the sexiest, charming, and most “fit” boyfriend I could have ever dreamt of.” Harry gently kisses Eggsy’s forehead, feeling the blush. He rarely uses the term “boyfriend,” although he doesn’t mind when Eggsy does, but it just feels right.

“Thank you, luv. Go change. And ya just might have somethin’ to unwrap later once everyone’s gone.” He shimmies his hips and turns back to the stove.

 

James, code name Ector, is the first to arrive at almost exactly 6:15. Eggsy is still buzzing around the kitchen, but Harry is nervously pacing in the front parlor. He is proud of his home but rarely entertains there. He always worries that his guests will find him boring. 

“James! Thank you for coming.” Harry shakes his hand. 

“Happy birthday, Harry.” James smiles shyly. “I’m afraid I don’t have a gift for you.”

“Completely unnecessary,” Harry assures him.

Harry is a little surprised that Eggsy’s invited James, as he’s fairly sure they don’t know each other well. He’s much closer to Harry’s age than Eggsy’s. He assumes it’s Merlin’s doing, and he’s grateful. James had started with Kingsman two years after Harry and Merlin, and a year after Alan. He was stealth on legs while a field agent, but an unfortunate injury to his hip had taken him off active duty for good. He’d found his niche in the science department, and no one knew more about chemical weapons and biotoxins. 

“I…” James begins, eyes widening as Eggsy trots down the hall wearing next to nothing.

“Aw, fuck, is that the time? I should get dressed.” He smiles as he sees James. “Ector…I mean, James! Great to see ya, mate.” He squeezes between them towards the stairs, his hand trailing over Harry’s stomach. “Be right down, ‘arry.” 

“So.” James watches Eggsy hurry up the stairs. He looks at Harry.

“We’re…together,” Harry says finally. Although he wasn’t looking for the story to go burning through Kingsman, he knew he could trust James. They’d known each other for too long. 

James’ hazel eyes twinkle. “Of course you are, Harry. It’s blatantly obvious to anyone who knows you well that you carry quite the torch for Tristan.”

“Is it?” Harry frowns.

“Thankfully there are very few people at HQ who know you as well as I do,” James puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry lets out a sigh of relief. “Also…the fact that he was cooking in YOUR kitchen while practically naked is a good sign that he’s more than just your normal party guest. Unless he’ll be jumping out of a cake later?”

“Oh my GOD, James, that would be the bloody death of me,” Harry gasps, and James chuckles. “Let me get you a drink.” He leads James to the parlor.

 

Eggsy’s tying his shoes when the doorbell rings again. “Get that please, ‘arry, almost done!” He yells down the stairs. “And yes I know, gentlemen don’t yell down the stairs!”

“Really, Eggsy!” Is the response that floats back up.

He stares at himself in the mirror. He’s wearing a new pair of tight black jeans that frame his thighs, arse and, let’s be honest, package, quite nicely, and a new maroon shirt. The shirt is just on the modest side of too tight, and his pecs and biceps fill it out perfectly.

“Eat yer fucking heart out, Percival,” Eggsy tells his reflection.

He thunders down the stairs just in time to see Harry taking Roxy’s jacket. “Roxy!” He throws his arms around her. “So glad you came.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” Roxy hands Harry a small package. “Happy birthday, sir.”

“I believe can dismiss such formalities tonight. I will do my best to not call you Lancelot if you can stop calling me sir,” Harry says. “Thank you for the gift.”

“How’ve you been? I feel like I haven’t seen ya in six fuckin’ months.” Eggsy drags Roxy towards the kitchen.

“I’m exhausted. I feel like…” Roxy stops in the doorway of the kitchen. 

Eggsy turns around. “What’s wrong?”

“You know I don’t think of you this way, Eggsy, but…you look like sex on two legs tonight,” she says, blushing a bit.

“Oh, well, uh, thank you.” Eggsy shoves his hands in his back pockets and bounces on his heels. “I wasn’t tryin’…ah, fuck it.” He pulls her to a corner of the kitchen. “Percival’s comin’ tonight, did I tell ya?”

“THE Percival?” Roxy gasps. 

“Yeah. And, oh, guess what, he and Harry have HISTORY. Like a year and a half of it. Shaggin’ all over the place, sounds like. But it was five years ago an’ I’m fine with it.” Roxy glares at him. “Okay, m’not fine with it, but I trust ‘arry. I just don’t trust that Percival. Puttin’ his hands all over ‘arry.” 

“So, basically you’re reminding Harry that he has an incredibly flexible sexy young boyfriend?”

“Basically.” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Who else is coming?”

Eggsy goes to the oven and peeks inside. “Percival, and Merlin, of course. You know Ector…I mean, James…right?”

“Yes. I had to work with him a bit about six months ago. He has such an amazing mind. I think it was the best thing that ever happened to Kingsman when he was taken out of the field.”

“Gotta crush?”

“Hardly,” Roxy snorts, but she blushes a bit when Harry and James come to the kitchen.

“Lance…Roxanne, you know James, don’t you?” Harry asks.

“Of course. We worked together in Turkey a few months ago,” Roxy says, smiling at James.

“How’s your arm, Roxanne? I know you took quite a hit on the way out,” James says.

“Pains me when it rains, but I’m getting over it. And it’s Roxy, please.”

Harry raises his eyebrows as he comes over to Eggsy. “Interesting.”

“Quite,” Eggsy says, raising his own eyebrows.

“Do you need any help?”

“It’s your birthday, luv. You don’t work. You get pampered.” Eggsy stands on his tiptoes to kiss Harry. “And I have quite the pampering schedule planned.”

“Mmm.” Harry seems to forget himself for a moment. He glances over at James and Roxy, who are deep in conversation.

Eggsy pulls back. “Please know, ‘arry, that if you don’t want me to, ya know, show affection in front of everyone, I won’t. M’serious. Not takin’ it personally or anything.”

Harry smiles. “Everyone here is a friend, Eggsy. You invited the people who know me best, plus your best friend. I don’t care what they see.”

“I’m gonna remember you said that,” Eggsy says, and Harry groans. The doorbell rings. “Ah, saved by the bell.”

“Thank God.” Harry dashes out of the kitchen.

 

“Best wishes, Harry,” Merlin says as Harry opens the door. “Found this trash on your walk…thought I’d bring him with me.” He motions behind his back to where Alan’s standing.

“So glad you both could come.” Harry steps aside. 

“This is killing you, isn’t it?” Merlin asks gleefully.

“And from what I hear, this is YOUR idea?” Harry asks. “Making poor Eggsy slave in the kitchen for you.”

“I did not do any such thing,” Merlin retorts. “The lad could have said no.”

“You probably had him sitting in front of your desk. There’s no way he’d say no to Arthur,” Harry points out. “Alan. Nice to see you.”

“Happy birthday.” Alan hugs Harry tight. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees Eggsy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His face is a mask of hurt, although he quickly composes himself when he sees Harry watching. “Brought your favorite.” Alan holds up two bottles of wine.

“Ah.” Harry actually sighs with joy. This particular wine was only bottled in a small town in Italy, and he always seemed to run out long before he could make the trip to restock. “You don’t forget a thing.”

“Not about you, Harry. I’ll take it to the kitchen.”

“Eggsy knows where the opener is,” Harry calls after him.

 

Eggsy can’t help but wince as he watches Alan hug Harry. James and Roxy have moved back to the parlor to talk, and he’s all alone in the kitchen. He knows Harry thinks he’s special, and what they have is something more than just a recreational friendship, but Harry and Alan have a PAST. They were together when they were both young. They had so much in common. Eggsy sighs and turns back to his work.

“Hello…Tristan.” Alan’s voice is quiet behind him.

Eggsy whirls around. “Hello. Glad you could come. And it’s Eggsy.” Alan’s eyes run over his body and he slowly smirks.

“Eggsy?” Alan’s eyes widen. “I do hope that’s not your given name.”

“My dad gave it to me, so yeah, it’s my given name,” Eggsy shoots back. “But the name on my birth record is Gary.”

“Your dad. Ah, Lee.” Alan’s smile grows kind. “I knew your father, Eggsy. Very exceptional man.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says. They stare at each other for a moment. “Did you need somethin’?”

“Oh. I brought Harry’s favorite wine.” He hands the bottles out to Eggsy.

Eggsy frowns. He has no clue what Harry’s favorite wine is. “Does this go on ice, or…”

“Heavens, no. Room temperature. But you could open it to let it breathe. Harry says you know where the opener is?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Eggsy rummages through a drawer and finds it.

“I’ll do the honors.” Alan takes the opener and makes short work of the corks. “It seems you really know your way around this kitchen.”

“M’here a lot,” Eggsy explains. He opens the stove and removes the roast pan, waving at the steam that escapes.

“But he hasn’t asked you to move in.”

Eggsy growls at the pan as he removes the lid. “We haven’t discussed it yet.” There. That keeps the decision as something Eggsy and Harry will make together.

“He sure hasn’t changed much, that’s for sure,” Alan says, looking around the kitchen. “I swear, this place is a museum.”

“Can’t disagree with that,” Eggsy says simply. He turns off the burners and moves some things around on the stove.

“Well, aren’t you the little housewife?” Alan says in amusement. “Cooking, table setting, martial arts, spy work…is there anything you can’t do?”

“I can’t get to the sink, you’re standing in front of it,” Eggsy snaps, and Alan chuckles.

“I beg your pardon.” Alan steps aside. 

“Something IS different in here,” Eggsy says suddenly. Alan startles and looks around the room. “This right here?” Eggsy smooths his hands over the countertop. “Right here is where I picked ‘arry up, sat ‘im down, and sucked his cock. He was fucking gaggin’ for it, and he BEGGED me not to stop. Sucked ‘im til he came down my fuckin’ throat.” Eggsy smiles sweetly. “The first day we was together, actually. And he told me he’d never done that in here before. So, yeah, that’s a big change I made around here.” Eggsy starts filling a platter with meat.

Alan looks at him and bursts into laughter. “Oh, Eggsy…”

“Somethin’ funny, then?” Eggsy is already tired from dealing with this man. What had Harry seen in him other than nice eyes and great legs?

Alan comes over and places his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “You are exactly what Harry needs in his life. You…my God.” He gives Eggsy’s shoulders a squeeze before releasing him. “I’m sorry for acting like such a prick. Second nature, actually. Please forgive me. I…I guess I was testing you. Curious what he saw in you, because you seem to be so very different.”

“We are,” Eggsy says warily.

“I think you are different in all the right ways. You can give him life in a way I never could, that’s for sure,” Alan says with a wistful sigh. “And sometimes a bit of life is exactly what Harry needs.” He smiles at Eggsy, a genuine smile. “Again, forgive me? I promise if I act this way in the future, I’m only teasing you in a friendly way.” He holds out his hand.

“Course,” Eggsy says, shaking his hand. “But touch Harry again like you was touchin’ him in Merlin’s office in front of me? I’ll break yer fuckin’ fingers, got that?”

“Got it,” Alan says with such a devilish smile that Eggsy knows what Harry saw in him.


	33. Chapter 33

THIRTY-THREE

“Eggsy, is…” Harry stops in the doorway. “Oh, Alan. You two are getting along, then?” His eyes wander over Eggsy’s outfit and he swallows hard, seeming to really pay attention for the first time. Eggsy smirks.

“Famously,” Alan informs him. “But I’m starving, and this smells heavenly. When are we eating?”

“Now, if everyone gets in here,” Eggsy says. 

“I’ll round them up,” Alan says. 

“You look…very nice,” Harry says. 

“This old thing?” Eggsy says innocently, flexing his biceps a bit.

Harry looks over his shoulder, then hurries over to where Eggsy’s standing. “You make me want to drop to my knees and worship you.” His hand reaches down to caress between Eggsy’s legs.

“Fuck, ‘arry, don’t, can’t hide nothin’ in these jeans,” Eggsy begs, biting at Harry’s chin.

“Really? I’m about to lose my appetite,” Merlin groans as he leads the way into the kitchen.

“I’m not. Carry on, boys…I’d pay admission for a look at that,” Alan leers, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Alan, do you mind? There are ladies present,” James snaps.

“Oh, you invited another woman, then?” Roxy asks, looking around.

Eggsy laughs, some of the tension finally leaving his body. “Everyone please take a seat…don’t matter where, just ‘arry here at the head. Uh, Alan, could you pour wine for everyone?” 

“Of course.” Alan grabs one of the bottles from the counter and fills glasses for everyone. When he’s done, the only seat available is at the opposite end of the table from Harry. He gives Eggsy a smirk and slides into that chair.

“Okay, everyone…dig in,” Eggsy says worriedly, looking at the dishes of food on the table. It seems like enough, but he’s still nervous.

“Oh, Eggsy, this smells amazing. I’m so glad this isn’t a diet week for me,” Roxy sighs, filling her plate.

“I doubt you need a diet week, Roxy,” James says, then blushes. “You know, medically speaking, uh, diets aren’t always good for you.”

“Never understood diets,” Merlin remarks. “Just eat what you want and work it off.”

“Exactly,” Eggsy says with a grin, rubbing his foot up Harry’s leg under the table.

“I would like to propose a toast,” Alan says suddenly, jumping to his feet. 

“Oh, wonderful.” 

“I’m not toasting YOU, Harry, so you can just be quiet. Don’t care if it’s your birthday.” Alan looks at Eggsy. “This is to Eggsy. It’s obvious you worked your fit arse off to prepare this meal, all in honor of Harry’s birthday. That is the sign of a true gentleman. To Eggsy.” Alan raises his glass, green eyes sincere as he looks at Eggsy.

“To Eggsy,” everyone chimes in. Eggsy blushes and looks at his lap.

“Thank you,” Harry whispers to him, and to Eggsy’s shock, he picks up Eggsy’s hand and kisses his palm.

The meal proceeds well. Stories flow around the table along with the wine, and they’re all laughing hysterically at an anecdote of Merlin’s about Harry and Alan’s first job in the field together by the time their plates are empty. “I have cake for dessert, if anyone has room,” Eggsy says, standing to clear plates. 

“Maybe we can wait a bit?” Roxy says, rubbing her stomach. “I love cake, but I’m going to explode.”

“This one didn’t land on the floor, then?” Harry asks Eggsy.

“No. It was most definitely cool before I iced it, bastard,” Eggsy says, elbowing him in the back of the head as he walks by.

“I’ll help you.” Alan stands and begins to clear plates as well. “Can we get the footie game on in here somewhere?”

“You like football?” Eggsy says, surprised.

“Oh dear LORD we’ve lost them both,” Merlin groans.

“I’ll make coffee, anyway,” Eggsy says. “Why don’t you all go to the parlor or somethin’?” 

“Don’t do the dishes,” Harry orders. “You’re not a slave.”

“Ooh, but I could be,” Eggsy says, rubbing up against Harry as he stands. “Is that what ya want for yer birthday, then?”

“Keep talking like that and I may not live to see another birthday,” Harry murmurs in his hair.

“Harry, you dirty old man, you’re in the way. Take your guests into the bloody parlor so we can clean up.” Alan stacks plates. “You can molest your boy later.”

“Yeah, molest yer boy later,” Eggsy echoes, snickering.

“Children, the both of you,” Merlin sighs, shaking his head. 

 

Instead of the parlor, Harry leads them into the television room, which is much more comfortable. Harry takes his normal seat at the end of the sofa, with Merlin falling onto the other end. Roxy and James sit in the chairs at the side, still deep in conversation.

“I almost feel like I need to find someone at HQ,” Merlin says quietly. “First you and Eggsy, now Roxy and James?”

“Must be something in the water,” Harry says. “So, uh, I never really got to explain to Eggsy about Alan. This must have been quite a shock. I’m a bit embarrassed, I must admit.”

“I sat him down and discussed it with him,” Merlin says. “Well, it wasn’t much of a discussion. I told him how you two were horizontal ninety percent of the time you were together, and then it was over.”

“Merlin!” Harry gasps. “My God, it wasn’t like that at all.”

“Harry, he broke your wrist…twisting it behind your back while he fucked you. Don’t think I don’t know. It was exactly like that. But I explained, and I believe correctly, that what you and Alan had is NOTHING like what you and Eggsy have.”

Harry watches Eggsy and Alan come into the room. Alan’s waving his hands about in a crazy fashion, and Eggsy is laughing so hard he almost drops the coffee tray. “That is true,” Harry says. Eggsy catches his eye and winks at him, and Harry actually sighs.

“Oh, bloody HELL, it’s NOTHING like this. I think I PREFERRED what you and Alan had. At least I didn’t need to see it.” Merlin makes a face.

“What are we talking about, gents?” Alan flops into the space between Harry and Merlin.

“Alan…” Harry says.

“Coffee?” Eggsy pours for everyone, passes around cream and sugar, and then gracefully drops to the floor by Harry’s feet as if he belongs there. Harry smiles and gently puts his hand at the back of Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy smiles up at him, rubbing ever so slightly into the touch.

“Oh, for the legs and joints of the young,” James sighs, looking enviously at the way Eggsy curls his legs up beneath his body. “I definitely can’t do that anymore.”

“You’re not old,” Roxy says. “Plus Eggsy’s a freak. Years of gymnastics will do that to a person. No human being should be able to do some of the things he does.”

“You’re a gymnast?” Alan asks innocently, but Harry knows his mind is going a thousand miles a minute.

“Was,” Eggsy says. He brings Harry’s hand down from his neck and holds it at his shoulder, fingers twining with Harry’s. His thumb rubs over the cheap bracelet Harry wears. “I do some free running…parkour…stuff like that.”

“He does it to give me a heart attack,” Merlin informs him. “The first time I saw him pretty much run up the side of a building I almost died.”

“YOU almost died?” Eggsy retorts. “Was running from a fuckin’ machine gun, wasn’t I? You was watchin’ through a camera.”

“I have two words for you, Tristan. Liability insurance.” Everyone laughs. Merlin puts his cup down and Harry sees him exchange glances with Alan. “I must bring this party to an end, sadly.”

Eggsy turns to look up at him. “What the fuck, Merlin?” Harry smacks him on the top of the head.

“There was another reason I suggested Eggsy have this dinner tonight. I did indeed want to celebrate your birthday, Harry…any time an agent makes it through another year relatively unharmed is something to celebrate. But…we have a very serious issue that’s come up, and it will take everyone in this room to make sure it’s taken care of.”

Eggsy stands up, stretches, and sits on the arm of the sofa. He falls against Harry, and for once Harry doesn’t say anything about the proper use of furniture. There’s something in Merlin’s voice that Harry rarely hears. “We couldn’t meet at HQ, then?” Eggsy asks.

“I just felt it was better to do it here. A lot of information is still coming in, but here we know it’s kept secret. I disabled the recording equipment in this house when I got here, and will enable it when I leave.” Merlin nods at Alan.

“I’ve been gone, as you know, for almost two years. I’ve been working my way up the ladder at Connolly Enterprises.”

“Never heard of them,” Roxy comments.

“Most people haven’t. It’s a large umbrella corporation for many smaller companies. I do believe you’ve heard of Java Spring coffeehouses…Strion Industries…New Day Childrens Fund?”

“New Day. I’ve heard of them. Orphanages, ain’t they?” Eggsy asks. “Funded completely by private donors…do all sorts of things for the kids?”

“Yes. They win all types of humanitarian awards,” Alan says. “Connolly Enterprises is also the front for one of the largest underground weapons manufacturers the world has ever seen. Any type of weapon. Explosives. Guns. Tanks. Bioweapons.”

“Nuclear?” Harry asks.

“Possibly. I haven’t seen too much on that. They seem to be focusing on the chemical weapons right now.”

“From what Alan’s shown me, this is something to be concerned about. The aftermath if one of these things gets set off…the human race as we know it will be changed forever,” James says. 

“And you’re sure about this? I find it hard to believe that a company that does so much good in the public eye…” Roxy begins.

“They store the chemical weapons under the orphanages,” Alan interrupts. “I’ve seen the plans myself.”

Harry feels Eggs stiffen against him. “Eggsy…”

“More coffee?” Eggsy suddenly jumps up, grabs the tray, and heads into the kitchen.

Alan looks at Harry. “Was it something I said?” He asks almost facetiously.

“He has a little sister,” Harry says. He pulls out his phone and shows Alan a picture. “A completely darling girl. Anything having to do with the abuse or possible endangerment of children hits him quite hard. Excuse me.” Harry gets up and goes after Eggsy. “Darling, are you all right?”

“M’fine.” Eggsy fills the coffee pot and puts it back on the tray. When he turns around, his eyes are narrowed. “No matter what this mission entails, we’re doin’ it, and we’re gettin’ those little kids to safety, right, ‘arry?”

“You have my word.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead and they return to the living room. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Now, you was sayin’, Alan?” Eggsy takes his place on the arm of the sofa.

“We think we have enough intel to get in there and bring down their headquarters. We can’t go barging into the orphanages…we don’t know what might set off the weapons underground.”

“Who’s behind this, exactly?” James asks.

“A married couple named Vanessa and Jonathan Dorough. Have any of you ever heard of them?” Alan asks. No one answers. “That’s right. They keep quite the low profile, although they’re two of the wealthiest people in Europe. They do just enough to keep under the radar. She apparently is the brains of the entire operation, and Jonathan just follows along…he’s the money. We need to distract them on the night of our raid, and we also need to get a jammer into his office so they don’t receive any alarms.”

“Do you have a plan, then?” James asks.

Alan and Merlin look at each other again. “Yes,” Merlin says finally. “Alan gave me a few ideas, and we’ve come up with something. We believe this is something that Harry and Eggsy could take care of.”

“Great, guv,” Eggsy says. “Send me in.”

“There is quite a bit of…distance…between Vanessa and Jonathan,” Alan says. “I’ve seen it. Polar icecaps are warmer than their relationship. They have their interests, and their interests are not each other. Vanessa prefers the company of a polished, wealthy gentleman now and then, and Jonathan…let’s just say his interests lie at the complete opposite end of the spectrum. Rentboys. Preferably low class.”

Harry feels Eggsy pull away from him. “Let me guess,” Eggsy says weakly. “Harry’s the low class rentboy an’ I’m the polished gent, right? Knew all those lessons in elocution an’ manners would come in handy someday.” Eggsy’s hands smooth up and down his legs.

“Vanessa would simply need distracting…a type of mission you could do in your sleep, Galahad.” Merlin’s voice is all business, although there is sympathy in his eyes as he looks at Harry. “Tristan, your part of the mission would be much more serious. You’d need to distract him enough to not only set the signal jammer in place, but we need you to place something on his phone.”

“Up close an’ personal. Got it.” Eggsy shrugs. “We can do it.”

“Of course we can,” Harry says immediately. “You were right, Merlin. This sounds like a mission of utmost importance. I know you do not need to “ask” us; as our Arthur, we are your knights to command.” Harry’s proud of the way his voice doesn’t crack although his heart is breaking. While Eggsy has done at least five honeypot missions since becoming Tristan, he’d not done any since the beginning of their relationship.

“Yes, we are.” Eggsy refuses to meet Harry’s gaze. “Any sort of timeline yet?”

“No. We’re still putting some of the pieces together. We’ll start preparing, of course, you two can start doing your homework, but I don’t have a definite date of execution as of today.”

They all look at each other for a moment. “You know, Eggsy, I wouldn’t say no to a piece of that cake now,” James says finally.

Eggsy smiles at him. “Right on, guv.”

“I’ll help you.” Roxy jumps to her feet and is right on his heels.

 

Eggsy stands in front of the cake, looking at it but not seeing it. He’s always known how honeypot missions went. You used whatever means necessary to get intel from a mark, or bug their bedroom, or knock them out. He also knew that Harry would have to do honeypot missions. He’d done them before, and apparently was quite good at them. But to know that HIS Harry would have his hands and mouth all over some woman, that she’d be touching him in ways that only Eggsy should be able to…

“Hey.” He hears Roxy’s voice at the same time he feels her at his back. Her arms wrap around him and her face presses to his back. “Are you okay?”

“No. He’s MINE, Rox. And I know it’s his job, and it’s MY job, and at the end of the day it’s the same as him walkin’ around shootin’ people. It’s just his job. But…he’s MINE. I’ve wanted him forever and now he’s mine and…”

“Oh, Eggsy, love.” She squeezes him tight. “Just focus on that. No matter what, he’s yours. It’s his body. And while it’s a pretty amazing body, I must admit, it’s only his body. The important part, his heart and soul, they belong to you, right?”

“Don’t know if they really belong to me, but…thanks. And stop lookin’ at my boyfriend’s amazing body, got it?” He turns around and kisses her forehead. “Yer a good friend.”

“You’re not,” she says, and he looks at her in amazement. “I still don’t have cake.”

 

Eggsy’s washing dishes when Harry returns from saying goodbye to their guests. “That was a wonderful evening, Eggsy. Thank you so much.” 

Eggsy smiles at him over his shoulder. “Anything for you, bruv, you know that. And yeah, that was a nice time. How cute were Rox an’ James?”

“VERY cute,” Harry agrees. He picks up a towel and starts to dry the dishes. “Didn’t see that coming.”

“Me either. But she needs a bloke who’s smart, and James is fuckin’ genius. Almost as smart as Merlin.” 

“So…Alan.” Harry sighs as he starts to stack the plates.

“Yeah. Ain’t gonna lie, ‘arry, was ready to punch his fuckin’ face in the first time I met him. He was touchin’ you.”

“Was he? I didn’t notice,” Harry says honestly.

“Of course ya didn’t.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Then Merlin explained to me, what you guys had an’ all. Said it’s nothin’ like what we have…said he was sorta selfish, an’ he wouldn’t have taken care of ya like I did?”

“I must agree with that. While Alan will immediately put his life on the line for his country, sacrificing his spare time for a sick partner is not in his wheelhouse.”

“Huh,” Eggsy says. “He was talking shite to me, tryin’ to get a rise outta me.”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Harry sighs. “That man is a menace.”

“No, it was okay, though, because I laid down the law with him. Told him if he touches you again, I’d break his fingers. He actually apologized. I think we’re good. Better never touch you again, but we’re good. I think he just doesn’t connect his brain to his mouth all the time.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Harry teases.

“Shut up.” 

They wash and dry in silence before Harry says, “About this mission, Eggsy…”

“Not tonight, please, ‘arry, all right? Not tonight. I want yer birthday to end as good as it started,” Eggsy pleads.

“Of course, my boy.” 

They finish the dishes and put the rest of the things away. They’d sent leftovers and the rest of the cake with Merlin and James, with one slice of cake set aside for Daisy. “Guess that’s it, then,” Eggsy sighs, turning off the light. “I’m tired.”

“I would think so. Alan was spot on with his toast, Eggsy. You gave so much of yourself tonight. Your time, your hard work. I cannot begin to tell you how much I appreciated it.” Harry pulls Eggsy into his arms.

“I cannot begin to tell YOU how handsome you look in this jumper, ‘arry. Saw Alan giving you the once over. I think Merlin may have even licked his lips once or twice lookin’ at ya.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s neck just above the line of the shirt.

“I doubt it.” Harry kisses Eggsy then, long drawn out kisses that leave them both panting for breath. “You said something about me getting to unwrap a gift?”

“I did indeed.” They leave the kitchen, cleaning up a few more things and locking the front door. Eggsy disappears into the hallway toilet and Harry heads for the bedroom.

 

Eggsy stares at himself in the mirror for a long moment. He’s brushed his teeth and wants to go to Harry in the bedroom, but he can’t make himself go. He’d told Roxy the truth; he hates the idea of Harry with anyone else, even if it’s a woman, which he knows Harry isn’t interested in. But he hates what he has to do even more. It’s not just that he has to act interested in another man, but the fact that he has to portray something he thought he’d left behind. He’d only worked as a rentboy for a few weeks, but the memory of it was drilled in his brain. He wasn’t that boy anymore, but Kingsman was asking him to act like he was.

He takes a few deep breaths and forces himself to leave the toilet and go down the hall to Harry’s room. Harry’s seated on the bed, shirt already off. “You started without me?” Eggsy says with an exaggerated pout. He toes off his trainers and tugs at his socks.

“No. Just wanted to put the jumper away nicely. It was a wonderful gift.” Harry stands and walks over to Eggsy. He cups Eggsy’s face in his hands and gives him slow, drawn out kisses. “But you, my Eggsy, are the very best gift.”

“Am I yers, ‘arry?” Eggsy asks, and Harry nods against his neck. “Show me, please.” He hears the begging in his voice and doesn’t care. The news of this mission has twisted something in his brain, and he feels out of sorts.

“Come here.” Harry walks Eggsy to the side of the bed. Harry sits, his hands running up over the tight shirt. “This is definitely the best gift I’ve ever had the chance to unwrap.” He pulls the bottom of the shirt up, revealing Eggsy’s muscular abdomen and chest. His lips follow the shirt, his tongue sliding up Eggsy’s breastbone as he tugs the shirt off.

“Oh, ‘arry,” Eggsy breaths. Harry’s tongue feels like fire. Harry sits back down on the edge of the bed. Eggsy starts to harden instantly as Harry rubs his face over the front of Eggsy’s jeans. Eggsy’s hands fist in Harry’s hair.

Harry’s hands grab at Eggsy’s arse, kneading through the denim. “May I?” Harry asks, actually running his teeth across Eggsy’s clothed cock.

“You know…you never have to ask…” Eggsy groans.

Nimble fingers make quick work of the button and zipper, and suddenly Eggsy’s jeans and pants are around his knees. “So…wonderful…” Harry moans, rubbing his face over Eggsy’s cock. His lips press against it from bottom to top before taking him in.

“Oh, FUCK, ‘arry!” Eggsy gasps, clutching at Harry’s shoulders. “Gonna lose my b-balance,” he stutters. 

“Let’s remedy that.” Harry slides the jeans and pants down Eggsy’s legs and onto the floor. Eggsy pulls him to his feet, kissing him as he wrestles with Harry’s pants. Harry helps him and soon they fall to the bed, bodies pressed together.

Usually Eggsy wants as much of Harry as he can get as quickly as he can get it, but now he just wants to take his time, exploring Harry’s body. He follows his hands with his tongue and lips, spending time on the places he loves best, such as the dimple of Harry’s shoulder at the top of his back, or the smooth curve of his hip. In turn, Harry spends what seems like hours moving up and down Eggsy’s body, strong hands massaging one minute and trailing feather-light the next. Eggsy is soon gasping for him, panting Harry’s name against his mouth as he thrusts against him.

“Oh, Eggsy.” They’re facing each other now, one of Eggsy’s legs thrown up over Harry’s hip. Harry’s hand is sliding up the back of Eggsy’s thigh, finger trailing over the cleft of Eggsy’s backside.

“Remember…fuck ‘arry yer fingers...remember when ya told me that ya wouldn’t go inside me until I asked ya to? That ya won’t do it until I can’t take one more breath without you inside of me?” Eggsy shifts and hitches his leg up further over Harry’s hip, causing Harry’s hand to slide towards his entrance. “PLEASE, ‘arry. I’m beggin’ ya, I’m askin’ ya…need ya inside of me please. Need it.” Eggsy’s mouth is greedy, pushing against Harry’s skin wherever he can reach. “Just…need ya to take me, make me yers.”

“You are mine, my boy.” Harry drags his finger over Eggsy’s hole and he shudders. “If you really want that…”

“I do, I do, FUCK I do.” Eggsy falls onto his back, pulling Harry over him. “Just…want you. Want your fingers, stretch me out, please, ‘arry.”

“Fuck.” Harry buries his face on Eggsy’s chest for a moment, then reaches for the lube. He settles himself next to Eggsy and Eggsy immediately bends his legs, one leg draping over Harry. “Oh, you naughty little thing.” Harry lubes his fingers and slides one down to tease.

“For you…always naughty. If you KNEW what I thought about you at work sometimes.” Eggsy hisses a bit at the cold probing of Harry’s finger, but moans a bit as the teasing circles start pressing inside. “YES Harry.”

“Oh, Eggsy, you’re so tight.” Harry places kisses to Eggsy’s shoulder blade. 

“Hasn’t been anyone for so long, ‘arry…waiting for you, I guess.” Eggsy arches his hips as the finger goes in. “Fuck…worth waiting for…”

“And that’s just a finger…” Harry bites Eggsy’s shoulder as he works the finger in and out. “Let me know when I can add another, darling.”

“Whenever…you want…” 

Eggsy knows Harry’s taking his time, wanting it to go smoothly and feel good, but by this point Eggsy is beyond caring. Harry’s breath is warm on his shoulder, kisses moving over his shoulder towards his neck as he adds the second finger. Eggsy’s whining by then, wantonly wriggling his hips down to each thrust of Harry’s fingers. “You feel so good.” Suddenly Harry’s mouth is right next to Eggsy’s ear and sparks shoot directly to his cock. “Can’t wait to be inside you.” Harry’s tongue flicks into Eggsy’s ear as a third finger is added, and he licks a lewd line along Eggsy’s earlobe as the three fingers slide in and out.

“Fuckin’ bastard.” Eggsy reaches down to give his cock a few sloppy strokes.

“No no no.” Harry gets on his knees and moves Eggsy’s hand. “Not until I’m inside you.”

“Well, then, get the fuck IN already, old man.” Eggsy reaches up and pinches Harry’s nipple. Harry growls and carefully slides his fingers out. Eggsy hears the snap of the lube and watches as Harry gets himself ready. “That is a sight I will never get tired of.”

“So is this,” Harry says, his eyes running over Eggsy’s body. He leans down and Eggsy eagerly wraps his legs around him. “Let me know if it’s too much…”

“Won’t be,” Eggsy says, although he does find himself holding his breath as Harry moves inside. He obviously knows how big Harry is, but he’s never had it inside of him this way. He forces himself to breathe, loving the harsh slide of pain as Harry goes in all the way.

“Eggsy…you feel…amazing…” Harry throws his head back, eyes closed as he moves in and out.

Eggsy wishes everyone at HQ could see how Galahad looks when he is slowly falling apart. His face is red, hair all over the place, tight muscles of his arms flexing as he controls his movements. “More,” Eggsy commands, heels digging into the back of Harry’s legs.

“Your wish is my…desire…” Harry groans, snapping his hips.

“Yes, ‘arry, yes…” Eggsy’s fingernails dig down Harry’s back and he hisses. “Fuck me.”

“Love your dirty mouth, have I ever told you that, my boy?” Harry shudders.

“Oh, do ya, ‘arry? Well, then, I guess I’ll just have to tell ya that this was exactly what I used to fantasize about when I was crushin’ so hard on ya.” Eggsy runs a hand over Harry’s face, smiling when Harry captures two of his fingers and sucks on them. “Used to imagine ya calling me into the office, making me bend over your desk so you could fuck me on it. I’d be naked and you’d still be in yer suit…just undone enough to get yer cock into me.”

“Jesus!” Harry gasps. “Eggsy…” His thrusts stutter a bit.

“Or…there was another one where I was showin’ ya the new car in the garage, and you lock the door, pick me up, and fuck me on the boot…my come all over the nice paint job.”

“You little…slut…” Harry gasps. “Keep this up and I won’t last much longer.”

“Didya think of fuckin’ me on the billiards table at that pub, ‘arry? Because I thought of it,” Eggsy whispers.

Harry growls, grabs at Eggsy’s cock, and starts a hard stroke that soon has Eggsy gasping for breath. “Come for me, please, Eggsy…fucking come on my cock so I can feel your perfect arse squeezing around me.”

“Fuck!” Eggsy screams, coming hard and fast over Harry’s fingers. “Dirty…fuckin’…mouth…”

Harry releases him and grabs his backside, pulling up to each thrust until he’s coming as well. He collapses onto Eggsy’s chest, ignoring the sticky mess of Eggsy’s orgasm. “If this is how…I’m celebrating my birthday from now on…I may not make it through another year…” Harry pants.

“I’ll make sure ya live through it,” Eggsy vows.

“Mmm.” Harry slowly lifts his head to kiss Eggsy’s chin. “Thank you.”

“For…”

“This. You may not see it as a gift, Eggsy, but I do.” Harry tenderly kisses above Eggsy’s heart and slowly pulls out.

“Oh, it was a gift all right,” Eggsy agrees. He sighs as he watches Harry walk to the en suite.


	34. Chapter 34

THIRTY-FOUR

Eggsy’s phone rings as he’s drying his hair. He’d arrived early to HQ, choosing to run around the property and shower on site instead of working out before he was due at work. “Merlin, hey.”

“Could you please report to my office as soon as you’re showered and dressed?”

“Merlin, are ya spyin’ on me, then? Hidin’ in the shower, watching me soap up?”

“There’s a tracker in your phone, you insufferable brat.” Merlin hangs up and Eggsy snickers.

When he arrives in Merlin’s office, he’s surprised to see a hot breakfast on Merlin’s sideboard. “What’s all this?”

“We have a lot to go through today, and I figured it should start with a good breakfast. Help yourself, lad.” Merlin fills a plate and sits at the small table across the room from his desk.

“Thank you,” Eggsy says. He fills his own plate, makes a cup of tea, and joins Merlin.

Merlin studies him for a moment. “The party the other night…rousing success, I’d say.”

“Yeah. I can always get a job as an event planner or somethin’ if Kingsman falls through for me.”

“Are you planning on having it fall through, Eggsy?” Merlin’s face is serious.

“Not if I can help it, bruv.”

“When we’re done eating, we will officially start our work preparing for the mission. But right now…I wish us to talk as friends. I consider you a friend, plus you are the paramour of my best friend.”

“Paramour. Sounds classy,” Eggsy says with a small smile. “I like it.”

“I’m so glad,” Merlin says sarcastically. “I don’t want you to fuck around with me about this, Eggsy. How do you really feel about the mission?”

“I want to stab those fuckers in the hearts is how I feel,” Eggsy says savagely. “Innocent kids, Merlin, thankin’ their lucky stars that these people are givin’ ‘em a place to live. No clue they could be blown to bits at any moment.”

“Please don’t hold back…tell me what you really think,” Merlin says, and Eggsy makes a face. “About the means to the end?”

“Well.” Eggsy suddenly isn’t quite as hungry. “I know the way Kingsman works, Merlin. I’ve been here for a few years now, and I know that ya sometimes have to take jobs ya don’t like. I don’t like any time Harry goes out alone, because he could get kidnapped or poisoned or shot. I really don’t like knowin’ he has to get up the skirt of some bird, but it’s how it goes. Nothin’ I can do about it. I’d never dream of askin’ him not to do it, or askin’ YOU not to send him.” Eggsy shrugs. “I’ll get over it.”

“You know he’s not interested in women, Eggsy.”

“Doesn’t make a difference. She gets to kiss him, to touch him, to do things to him that I consider no one’s business but mine. But like I said, I’m fucked if I’m gonna sit around an’ think about it.”

“Perhaps you should talk to Dr. Walmer about this.”

“Maybe.”

Merlin studies him for a moment. “I thought it would be best to work with you and Harry separately on this. It is highly unlikely your paths will cross; from what Alan’s told me, when they’re “entertaining,” Vanessa and Jonathan try to stay as far apart as possible. We can have meetings here and there as a group, but I think it’s best if we consult with you individually.”

“Fair enough,” Eggsy says. The last thing he needs is to hear Alan instructing on exactly what Vanessa Dorough wants in a man.

“Now then. If you don’t mind, I’d prefer to start working.” Eggsy nods. “Would you like to see what she looks like?”

“NO.” Eggsy realizes he’s almost shouted. “M’sorry, Merlin. No. No reason for me to see her. If you don’t mind.”

Merlin’s face softens and he puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Of course, lad.”

 

“Would you like to see what he looks like?”

Harry’s eyes widen at the question. Alan and Merlin have been discussing the mission with him for over an hour, and Harry wasn’t expecting this. He’s seen photographs of Vanessa Dorough; she’s a beautiful woman a bit younger than himself. If he was so inclined – and if she wasn’t evil incarnate – he might have been aroused by her beauty. 

“I’m…I’m sorry, Merlin?”

“Would you like to see Jonathan Dorough? As I told Eggsy this morning, you will more than likely not have to see him on the night of the mission. I didn’t know if you wanted to see…”

“Yes.” Harry’s voice is firm. Alan and Merlin exchange glances.

“All right, then.” 

A photo appears on the wall screen. The man is in his late thirties, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looks as if he could be distantly related to Harry in some way. His smile is kind, but does not seem completely sincere, as if he’s trying to find a way to trick the photographer. 

“Well…there it is, then.” Harry looks down at the file in front of him.

“Harry.” Alan reaches over and puts his hand on Harry’s. “It’s a job. You know that, right?”

“Doesn’t make it any easier. But, needs must and all that. For Queen and country, as it were.”

“Quit spouting obnoxious posh sayings,” Merlin snaps. “You’re allowed to be angry as hell at the fact that your boy has to act like he’s gagging for that man.”

“He only has to ACT like it,” Alan points out. “AND, he has to act like he’s gagging for it because he’s being PAID.”

“Thank you, Alan. I know you’re trying.” Harry rubs a hand through his hair. “Now, what do I need to know about the company I supposedly own?”

When Harry leaves the meeting two hours later he’s completely exhausted. All he wants is a hot shower and a warm space to snuggle with Eggsy. They need to talk about the mission, but Eggsy’s been avoiding it. It’s been three days since the party, and they’ve spent the night together once and had lunch twice.

Harry’s phone buzzes in his hand. _Can u call me or are u in w/Merlin?_

Harry immediately dials. “Eggsy. I just got out.”

“Could…could I ask you for a favor?” Eggsy’s panting.

“My God, are you all right?”

“M’fine. Just was out running again. Gotta look fit if I want some posh bloke to pick me up.” Harry winces. “Do ya think we could maybe stay here in yer suite tonight, ‘arry? M’fuckin’ exhausted, but I want to see you, spend time with you. I have an extra suit down in m’locker for tomorrow.”

“My boy, that may be one of the best ideas you’ve ever had. I will ask for dinner to be delivered there, and we can spend the night.” Harry sighs with relief.

“Perfect. I should be there maybe around four or so…gotta go down to Tech an’ hash over some stuff.”

“I’ll be up as soon as I can,” Harry promises, and heads back to his office with a bit more spring to his step.

When Harry arrives in the suite it’s almost 5:00. He hears the television when he opens the door and cannot keep the smile from his face. “Eggsy?”

“In here.” Harry follows the noise of the television to the bedroom, where Eggsy is sprawled on the bed in one of Harry’s dressing gowns. “Hey.” Eggsy’s off the bed in one bounce, wrapping himself around Harry. “You are fuckin’ gorgeous, ‘arry. So love when you wear this suit.”

“Hello, my boy.” Harry inhales. Apparently Eggsy’d taken a shower in the suite. Harry smells his own shampoo. “Do I need to get you your own dressing gown for here as well?”

“No. You’ll just have to walk around naked or something.” Eggsy pulls at the belt of the gown. “Unless you REALLY want this, and I’LL walk around naked.” A flash of thigh peeks from the gown.

“Oh, you wicked thing. No…you leave it on for now. I have another.” 

“Up to you.” But Eggsy smiles as he embraces Harry again, arms sneaking under Harry’s jacket. “Feel like I haven’t seen ya in DAYS.”

“I know. It’s been a rough day or two.” He kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “Let me clean up a bit. I want to hear all about what you’ve been doing.”

“Oh, well, not much,” Eggsy says, pulling away. “This an’ that.”

“Eggsy.” Harry catches Eggsy by the elbow. “Please stop. Remember this isn’t easy for either of us.”

“If you say so,” Eggsy replies. Harry studies him but he doesn’t elaborate. He does at least say, “I spend my time being drilled by Merlin an’ Alan, an’ NOT in a good way. Almost fell asleep twice. Those veins were poppin’ up on Merlin’s head again.”

Harry laughs. “Well, he does like the sound of his own voice, that’s true.” He heads for the toilet, grabbing another dressing gown along the way. “In just a few days, I have to learn everything I can about an empire I apparently have spent my life building.”

“Good times,” Eggsy says, flopping down on the bed again.

“I ordered pizza…I hope that’s all right?”

“All right? Pizza? I LOVE ya, ‘arry!” Eggsy says. Horror crosses his face. “Uh, thanks. Great idea.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry closes the door and leans against it. Not quite the way he’d hoped to hear those words someday.

 

As soon as the door closes, Eggsy buries his face in the covers. Were things NEVER going to go right for him? The words had slipped out so easily, and the emotions that had flown over Harry’s face were confusing. Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was shock or disgust or what exactly it was. “You’re a fuckin’ idiot,” Eggsy says to the covers. There’s a knock at the door and Eggsy jumps to his feet. His hand is on the knob of the door when he realizes it’s probably the last thing he should do, answer Agent Galahad’s door wearing Agent Galahad’s dressing gown.

“Uh, ‘arry?” Eggsy knocks on the door of the toilet. “Um, I believe the pizza is here?”

The door opens. “Of course. Thank you.” Harry takes a few steps, turns back around, gives Eggsy a sweet kiss, then heads for the door. Eggsy actually sighs. He knows that if he was in one of those weird anime from the internet, there would be heart bubbles above his head. 

“You asked for pizza, Agent Galahad?”

“Yes, thank you.” Eggsy stays back until Harry closes the door. “Dinner is served, Agent Tristan.”

“Blessed fuckin’ be I’m starvin’! Guess you won’t give in to eatin’ on the bed?”

“NO.” Harry goes to the small table. “We will sit in chairs and use napkins like civilized people.” 

“Civilized people have no fuckin’ fun, that’s what civilized people do,” Eggsy mumbles. 

“Are you saying we don’t have fun together?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“No, we don’t. Every minute we spend together is a lesson in fuckin’ patience for me.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. 

“Sarcasm does not become you, my boy.”

“Oh, it does an’ you know it an’ you love it.” Eggsy gives Harry a cheesy grin.

“Yes, I suppose I do,” Harry says with an exaggerated sigh. “Oh, I ordered something else.” Harry reaches into the brown paper bag on the table and pulls out a bottle of lager and Guinness for himself.

“Oh, YES Harry.” Eggsy grabs the bottle. “Cheers.”

“If you are careful, you may drink that on the bed.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy says, watching Harry carefully. Harry swallows hard and Eggsy grins. How he loves this man.

 

They simply cuddle on the bed after they eat, Eggsy curled into Harry’s side. There is nothing sexual in it, although Harry has untied the dressing gown so his hand can occasionally smooth up and down Eggsy’s bare hip, and Eggsy allows his hand to slide over Harry’s chest. Harry feels the weight of the last few days slowly draining away as Eggsy slowly falls asleep against him.

Harry finally turns off the television. “Time for bed. Get up, Eggsy, only for a moment.”

“Right.” Eggsy wanders off to the toilet while Harry gets the bed ready. Harry removes his gown and tee and gets into bed wearing a pair of pajama pants. When Eggsy returns, he turns off the bed and gets under the covers.

“Good night, Eggsy.” Harry tucks Eggsy’s head under his chin.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Harry wonders if Eggsy had waited for the safety of darkness to ask. “Of course.”

“I remember you said once that I was the first Kinsgman ya made a move on. What about Percival…I mean, Alan.”

Harry sighs. He’d wondered if this would come up. “I didn’t make any moves on Alan. It just…happened. We were close, of course. But then we were on a mission in Cairo, and things almost went tits up at the last minute. Emotions were high, and…we slept together.”

“And didn’t stop for eighteen months.”

“Right,” Harry says, pulling Eggsy even closer. “We had an incredible physical attraction, I won’t deny it. But after a while, that isn’t enough. At least not for me. He was perfectly happy shagging me when the occasion presented itself, but he was also perfectly happy not spending much time with me otherwise. At first that was fine – we were young after all – but then I realized I wanted something a little more stable. He did not. I caught him with someone else and that was that. I believe he wanted me to catch him, if we’re being honest.”

“I’m gonna fuckin’ punch him in the face,” Eggsy says savagely. 

“Eggsy, it’s fine. We were the worst possible combination of people. Those feelings are long gone. And if we were still together, you and I wouldn’t be here.”

“True. I was just wonderin’, ‘arry. Thanks for explainin’ it to me.”

“You may ask me anything, Eggsy, and I will be as honest as I can.”

“I know.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s chest. “G’night, ‘arry.”

“Good night.”


	35. Chapter 35

THIRTY-FIVE

Harry spends most of the next few days reading through the extensive backstory created for his part of the mission. Being wealthy and upper class isn’t enough of a draw for Vanessa Dorough. Harry’s character, a man of privilege named Geoffrey Michaels, owns a corporation with holdings on four continents. 

He’s on his third cup of tea and ready to slice his own throat when a call from Merlin beeps into his glasses. “Yes, Merlin, how are you?”

“Busy, Galahad?”

“Just going over the layout of the factory in Sydney,” Harry said.

“I’ve something to show you. They don’t know I’m sending you this, so if I don’t speak, this is why. I’m sending it to your computer.” 

“All right.” Harry slouches back in his chair and turns on his computer. He sits up straighter as the feed comes in from Merlin’s glasses. 

“I’ve told ya a million times, ya stupid fuck. I can’t wear the bloody Kingsman glasses. Ya won’t find anyone under the age of forty in glasses like them, an’ ya definitely wouldn’t see anyone from my part of the world wearin’ them.” Eggsy’s pointing his finger at Alan, jabbing him in the chest. “Ya don’t know fuckin’ everything.” 

“Well, if you’d just fucking MAN up and wear the contact lenses, we wouldn’t HAVE this problem.” Alan crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at Eggsy. “They work just as well as the glasses for what we need.”

Harry frowns as he studies Eggsy’s body language. His entire frame is pulled tighter than a violin string, and his shoulders are up in his ears. Harry’s hands itch to get on Eggsy’s skin, to work the tight unhappiness from the muscular body. “I don’t think “manning up” is gonna save my fuckin’ vision, now is it? Look in my fuckin’ eyes. I look like I’ve been on a three week bender. I’ve worn them for hours at a time, can’t see shit when they’re in, and then I can barely see once they’re out. Why don’t we pour fuckin’ acid in YOUR eyes and see how ya like it?” So THAT explains why Eggsy’s found excuses not to spend time with Harry. Eggsy’s practically on his toes now, yelling in Alan’s face. 

Alan stares him a moment, then gently taps him on the nose. “Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are when you’re angry? I just want to put you in my pocket.”

“You mother fuckin’…” Eggsy gasps. Alan’s mouth twitches. Eggsy starts to laugh out loud, grabbing Alan around the neck and pretending to punch him in the stomach.

Harry relaxes a bit. “He’s been wound up like this for days, Harry,” Merlin says quietly. “Haven’t you been fucking him right or something?”

“I haven’t had the chance, you perverted twat. He’s given me all sorts of reasons as to why we can’t spend time together. What’s going on with his eyes?”

“As you know, we have contact lenses to take the place of the glasses when the situation requires it. For some reason, Eggsy’s eyes are completely rejecting the lenses. He’s never had to try them before so we were unaware. Don’t worry…Ms. Evans down in medical has been taking care of him. His vision is fine but his eyes are just very red and a bit swollen.” 

“Bloody hell.” Harry grips the edge of the desk. “He should have told me.”

“He also has been training with Sagramore in the mornings.”

“What?”

“Obviously he’s able to handle it a bit better than you did, Harry, but he’s down there every morning. I think you need to help him relax a bit. He’s doing everything we’ve asked of him, but it seems like it’s taking its toll.” Harry hears Merlin sigh. “I care about that lad more than I thought possible.”

“He does that to people,” Harry says with a grin. He thinks for a moment. “Would you be willing to let him go today around three?”

“I can most definitely do that,” Merlin says. 

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“Anything for you, Galahad.”

Harry terminates the call, scrolls around a bit on his computer, and makes a few other calls. He then heads for the clerical area.

“Excuse me, but is Betsy available?” He asks the man on duty.

“Of course, Agent Galahad,” the man says immediately. He goes into the office and Betsy soon takes his place.

“Agent Galahad, sir, how may I help you?”

“Good morning, Betsy. I was wondering if you could procure a few items for me with as little attention as possible.” Harry leans against the counter a bit and gives her a charming smile. “I’m preparing a sort of…reward, you could say, for Agent Tristan.”

“Of course, sir!” Betsy stands up a bit straighter. “I will do my best. How may I help you?”

“These two things.” He hands her a piece of paper.

“It won’t be a moment, sir.” She disappears into the clerical office.

 

Eggsy puts his head back, takes the bottle from his pocket, and adds three drops to each eye. “Fuck,” he sighs. The cold liquid feels like heaven.

“Don’t cry, little boy,” Alan says, actually giving him a pat on the head.

“You know, if you weren’t a fuckin’ legend around here, I’d take you down in a heartbeat,” Eggsy snaps. 

“I’m afraid I couldn’t let you do that, Eggsy. He’s too valuable to our organization. There’s also the fact that you are WAY down on the list of people who want to take Alan down.” Merlin sighs. “I’m in the top three, though, so there’s that.”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Alan falls into his chair.

A knock at the door startles them all. “Enter,” Merlin says.

Betsy pokes her head in the door. “Excuse me, gentlemen.”

“I thought I was fairly clear in the email I sent to everyone explaining how much I DON’T want us to be disturbed,” Merlin growls.

“Poppin’ a vein again, Merlin. Calm down.” Eggsy smiles at Betsy, who blushes.

“Well, sir, you were very clear, sir, but I was told to deliver this message to Agent Tristan. I was told it’s urgent, sir.” Betsy’s practically quaking in her shoes.

“Me?” Eggsy stands up. He wonders if there’s a problem with Daisy, or his Mum. He knows it’s not Harry; Merlin would have found out first. He sees Merlin relax in his seat and is a bit confused.

“Yes, sir. I was told to deliver it to you by hand, sir.” Betsy hands over a crème colored envelope with his name written in fancy blue script.

“Thank you,” Eggsy say absently. He doesn’t recognize the handwriting.

“You’re welcome, sir. So sorry, again, Merlin.” Betsy darts out the door.

“Let’s hope it’s not a Howler,” Alan comments, scrolling through his phone.

“My respect for you just went up to five percent, Percival…quotin’ Harry Potter.” Eggsy takes a deep breath and opens the envelope.

_Eggsy Unwin – Your presence is requested for a night of pampering and devotion. Please be dressed for dinner (tuxedo not required) and waiting for transportation at five o’clock sharp._

Eggsy’s stomach drops into his shoes, starts back up with a long wait at his cock, then ends up in his throat. He blames the stupid contacts for the tears in his eyes. Obviously this is from Harry, who he’d been pushing away for days. 

“Everything all right, lad?” Merlin asks with a sly smile.

“Is…can…”

“We should be finished after lunch,” Merlin says finally. 

“What’s going on?” Alan demands.

“Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about, Alan. Now. On to more pressing matters.” Merlin taps a few buttons. “Please pay attention.”

 

Eggsy’s out of Merlin’s office by 2:45. He’s tempted to stop down and work out for a bit before he leaves, but he knows he’s already close to overdoing it with exercise. He just feels a release when he’s pushing his body, a release that takes over his brain and blocks all thoughts of Harry and Vanessa Dorough. He takes a long shower at his flat, allowing the hot water to work over his tired muscles. He then lays on his bed for almost thirty minutes with cold compresses over his eyes. 

At four fifty-five he’s standing at his door in the grey-green suit, watching for a Kingsman cab. He smiles as one of Harry’s Bentleys stops in front of the flat. He locks the door and hurries down the steps. “Mr. Unwin, sir?” The chauffeur asks. Eggsy nods and the man opens the door. 

Another note lies on the seat, written in the same blue calligraphy. _Eggsy – I hope you will forgive that I’m not here to pick you up. I will see you soon._

The car quickly makes its way back into the city, stopping in front of a building Eggsy’s never seen. He knows the name over the door, though; it’s a new restaurant that has a two-year reservation list. He gets out of the car and nods his thanks to the driver.

“May I help you, sir?” The maitre’d approaches him immediately, and not for the first time does Eggsy think about how a nice suit makes people bow at your feet.

“I’m here to meet someone. I believe the reservation would be under Hart?”

“Yes, of course. Mr. Hart is in the lounge. Would you like to meet him there, or should I take you to the table?”

“I’ll find him, thank you.”

The restaurant is dark and intimate, as is the lounge. Eggsy has no problem finding Harry. It’s as if his gaze is always immediately drawn to him. He’s standing at the bar, leaning on one elbow, martini in hand. He’s wearing a charcoal gray suit which makes his legs look even longer than usual. He turns around and meets Eggsy’s gaze. This time the look of dark appreciation is in Harry’s eyes, and Eggsy makes a mental note to tip Andrew handsomely for the suit.

“I understand my presence was requested?” Eggsy says quietly as he approaches.

“You look absolutely stunning, Eggsy.” Harry puts a strong arm around him and gently kisses his cheek. “You took my breath away.”

“Don’t know about all that,” Eggsy says. He smiles up at Harry. “Lots of beautiful stuff in here, but you put it to shame. Fuck, Harry, but you make one helluva picture.”

“Shall we go to our table?” Harry throws some money down and finishes his martini.

Eggsy follows Harry to the maitre’d, who leads them to a booth along the wall. It’s a circular table and seat, and tiny curtains are pushed aside so they can sit. “Enjoy, gentlemen.” The maitre’d bows and leaves.

“What’s all this about, ‘arry? Ya scared me with that note…thought Merlin was gonna stroke out at the interruption. Ya told Betsy to…”

“I’m sorry if you were scared. Merlin knew I would be contacting you, but not how. Betsy didn’t write the note, she just procured the supplies and I wrote it.”

“You wrote that?” Eggsy gasps. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“I have many talents you’ve not yet learned about, my boy,” Harry says with a smile. “I’ve always enjoyed the art of calligraphy.”

“Still don’t know what this is all about, though,” Eggsy points out.

Harry puts an arm across the back of the booth, moving close. He tilts Eggsy’s chin with his other hand, moving Eggsy’s face into the light. “Oh my poor boy…why didn’t you tell me?” Harry looks into his eyes.

“Didn’t want ya freakin’ the fuck out, did I? And you know you would have. Just another way I’m a failure.” Eggsy hangs his head in shame. “Can’t even wear a pair of contact lenses for more than twenty minutes without practically going blind. Feel like my body’s betrayin’ me.”

“You are NOT a failure for this, Eggsy. This is not your choice. I know you would give up an internal organ or a limb for Kingsman, but we can’t have you doing anything to jeopardize your vision.”

“It’s better now, honest. Haven’t tried them since yesterday. Sandi gave me drops and they’re working.”

“As to “what this is all about,” I said it in the letter. I can see stress in every inch of your body, and tonight is all about you. You’re to be pampered, de-stressed, and made much of.” Harry smiles into his eyes. “That is, if it’s all right with you. I admit, it sounded better in my head. Out loud, it sounds quite foolish and…”

“…and romantic and sweet and all the things you are?” Eggsy interrupts. “The things you like to cover up, you big sap.” He knows Harry can see his blush in the dim light of the booth. “No one’s ever taken the time to do all that. Every time Dean beat me up, I would go to Jamal or Ryan, but they didn’t sit by my side and make sure I was okay. And that was when I had a busted jaw or broken ribs. This is red eyes, and yer pickin’ me up in a Bentley.”

“I’d like to run Dean Baker over with that Bentley,” Harry growls.

“Nah…it would ruin the paint job,” Eggsy says, and Harry finally laughs. “I accept yer offer of pamperin’, Harry Hart. But I hope it starts with food, cuz I’m about done in. Merlin doesn’t do much by the way of lunch.”

As if on cue, a waiter taps on a curtain and moves it aside. “Good evening, gentlemen. Here are your menus. Do you wish for the sommelier to stop over?” He hands them menus.

Harry looks at Eggsy. “No, thank you. I’ll order wine with the meal, perhaps. I believe we’ll just have water for now, is that all right?” Eggsy nods and the waiter departs.

“How’d you get us in here, ‘arry? This place is booked solid.” Eggsy looks at his menu. He’s so hungry he feels like he could eat the paper it’s written on.

“I have my ways. Called in a few favors,” Harry says simply. “I’ve heard their duck l’orange is excellent, and also the lamb.”

Eggsy wrinkles his nose. “Still can’t get used to the idea of eatin’ farm animals in a fancy place like this. And yes, I know chicken is a farm animal.” He reads down the menu. “I’m thinkin’ somethin’ a bit more manly.”

Harry snorts. “Of course you are. Plus red meat is very good for…stamina.”

Eggsy gently elbows him in the side. “You sayin’ somethin’ about my stamina?”

“I’m saying you might need extra tonight,” Harry murmurs in his ear. “Because I have permission from Merlin for you not to step one foot into HQ before lunchtime tomorrow.”

“Ah, water,” Eggsy says weakly as the waiter comes back with their water.

 

Harry checks his watch. “Perfect. We’ll have just enough time.” He signs the check and thanks the waiter. This date was the complete opposite of the first fancy dinner he’d tried to have with Eggsy. They were in a tiny cocoon of privacy, able to eat their meals pressed against each other side by side. They didn’t talk about work, no one interrupted them other than the waiter, and Harry could feel the stress start to melt off of Eggsy’s body.

“Enough time? Ain’t this what we’re doin’, then?” Eggsy asks. The waiter closes the curtain behind him and he turns to Harry. “Thank you, ‘arry. This was wonderful.” He rubs his nose against Harry’s before he kisses him, something Harry finds completely endearing.

“We have tickets to a charity gala of sorts,” Harry says. He slides out of the booth on one side while Eggsy moves out on the other. “If we go to the car right now, we should arrive on time.”

“A charity gala? Really?” Eggsy begins, then stops himself. Harry knows the last thing Eggsy wants is to go to some sort of high-class function, but he’s trying not to whine. “All right, then. Least I can do to pay you back for this dinner.”

“Oh, but Eggsy, this is part of your evening,” Harry promises. The Bentley is right out front and they climb in the back seat. “You might as well drop us at Pall Mall and Haymarket,” he tells the driver, then shuts the partition to the front seat.

“Haymarket?” Eggsy asks in confusion.

“Shh.” Harry cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands. “I haven’t kissed you properly in days. I believe I should remedy that.” 

“All right,” Eggsy says breathlessly, his hand running up Harry’s thigh. Harry groans and begins to kiss him. 

Immediately Harry knows this was a poor idea. All he wants to do is pull Eggsy onto his lap and kiss him for hours, letting his hands wander over the muscles barely hidden in the bespoke suit. It won’t do to arrive looking wrinkled, however, and he regretfully pulls away. “You are a bad influence on me,” he says finally.

“Me? I’m just sitting here!” But Eggsy grins as he pulls a small bottle from his pocket. “Sorry.” He tilts his head back and adds the drops.

“Do not apologize.” Harry takes his free hand and holds it until they arrive. “Ah. Here we are.” He steps from the car. “Just down the block, then. We’re actually early. Don’t tell Merlin; he’ll expect it from me all the time.”

“But this is…these are theaters,” Eggsy says in confusion.

“Yes.” Harry stops walking. “There’s a charity performance of Phantom of the Opera tonight, by donation only. I’ve acquired a box for us.”

Eggsy stares at him. “A box. For Phantom of the Opera. Holy fuck, ‘arry, how much did you donate?”

“Let’s just say we may be eating toast and jam a lot over the next few months,” Harry says. “Come on. We have time for a quick drink before we must take our seats.”

“You’re…” Eggsy shakes his head and follows him.

 

Eggsy’s still in a bit of a daze when they leave the theater. “That was incredible. Thank you, ‘arry.”

“You enjoyed it, then?”

“Nothin’ like the movie, that’s for sure. When that chandelier fell? Fuck…how do they do that stuff?” Eggsy follows Harry down the crowded sidewalk. 

“I’ve seen this particular show three times, and it still amazes me.”

Eggsy crawls into the back seat of the Bentley with Harry close behind. “Is this where you take me back to mine and kiss me under my porch light?”

“Oh, no. We’re going back to my house. I realize it’s not what a good boy should do after a date, but I get the feeling you’re NOT a good boy.” Harry runs his hand up the inside of Eggsy’s thigh. 

“You would be correct.” But Eggsy simply lays against Harry, feeling more relaxed then he has since the announcement of the mission. “Thank you again, ‘arry. I had a wonderful night.”

“Mmm. Me too.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead. 

Eggsy’s almost asleep by the time the car reaches Harry’s house. He hadn’t realized how much he was holding in his body. His eyes were improving, but the rest of him felt like a wet flannel that had been bunched up and wrung out. Harry nudges him gently when the car stops, and he follows him out onto the walk. Harry actually takes his hand as they head for the house, and Eggsy has to smile. He’s never been on a proper date, but he’s assuming this is what one feels like.

He leans against Harry’s back as Harry goes through the security protocols. It’s dark and he knows none of the neighbors would be watching. “You’ve got this pampering thing down, mate.”

“And it’s not over yet.” Harry opens the door and they go in. “Why don’t you go ahead and wash up? I’ll be up shortly.”

Eggsy has no clue what Harry’s got planned, but at that moment another hot shower sounds glorious, even though he’d cleaned up back at his own flat. He scampers up the steps and heads for the en suite. He brushes his teeth, carefully hangs up his suit, and steps into the shower. He moans a bit as the hot water hits his back. “Fuckin’ hell,” he mutters.”

“I’m a bit disappointed that I’m not the only one who makes you moan like that.” Harry appears in the doorway.

“I hate for you to be disappointed. You could get in here and I could make it up to you,” Eggsy suggests.

He loves the way Harry looks at him as he starts to loosen his tie. “I’ll be there in one moment.” Harry disappears into the bedroom but is back quickly, naked as the day he was born.

“I will so never get tired of lookin’ at that,” Eggsy says as Harry steps into the shower.

“Well, your eyes ARE a little bit tired right now, so…”

“Don’t even try to make some stupid comment about how yer not hot or not fit. Shut it completely, actually.” Eggsy runs his hands down Harry’s back, moving him under the water. He grabs Harry’s backside as he kisses him.

Harry’s hands move down the sides of Eggsy’s body, stopping at his hips. He pulls them away from the water a bit so he can kiss Eggsy more passionately. “But it’s not about me.” He puts a hand on the back of Eggsy’s head and gently tilts it under the water. “All…about…you…” 

If this is what he’s going to get when he practically blinds himself, Eggsy just might suggest they try the contacts again. Harry spends what seems like hours cleaning every inch of his body, shampooing his hair, using a soft sponge to soap him down. Eggsy feels drunk by the time Harry turns the water off. “Wow…’arry…” Eggsy stumbles and leans against the wall.

“Careful.” Harry helps him step out and gives him a towel. “You can do this part.”

Eggsy quickly towels off and waits for Harry to take the lead. Harry smiles at him and takes his hand, leading him to the bed. “How do ya want me?”

“On your stomach.”

 

Seeing Eggsy spread out on his bed, naked and strong and beautiful, gives Harry actual chills. He kneels by the foot of the bed, picks up one of Eggsy’s feet and starts massaging. “Oh fuckin’ CHRIST that feels good,” Eggsy tells the pillow. “Jesus.”

“No, just Harry, but I appreciate the comparison,” Harry says, earning a kick almost in his face. He works his way up Eggsy’s calves, which starts another litany of grateful cursing. There are some snickers when Harry massages the beautiful backside. “You really are fourteen years old sometimes.”

“Can’t help it, ‘arry. Kinda funny. And…Ohhhh…” Eggsy stops talking when Harry starts massaging the bottom of his back. 

“You’re welcome.” Harry plants a kiss at the base of Eggsy’s spine. The muscles are tight, especially near Eggsy’s shoulders, and he takes his time working out the knots as best he can. “Are you feeling pampered?” He kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck.

“Feel like I’m floating.”

“Again, I’ll say you’re welcome.” Harry kisses the part of Eggsy’s face he can reach and pulls away. “You needed it.” He gets up and goes to his wardrobe as if for his dressing gown.

“Wait.” Eggsy rolls over. “That’s it? I mean, thank you, it was incredible, but…”

Harry looks at him. Eggsy’s face is pink and his cock is rock hard. He takes pity on him. “Of course that’s not it, silly boy.” He rehangs the gown and returns to the bed, crawling up Eggsy’s body.

“You prick,” Eggsy growls. His body arches to Harry as Harry’s hand slides up from his hip to his throat. Harry’s thumb rubs over his lips.

“Now, is that any way to talk to me after the very nice massage I just gave you?”

“I’m sorry. Thank you, Harry,” Eggsy says obediently, giving him a coy look.

“Why are you still talking at all?” Harry plunders Eggsy’s mouth with his tongue, his hand reaching down to stroke him. “I hate the thought of you hurting, Eggsy. I want to make all that go away.” Harry kisses his way down Eggsy’s cheek to his ear. He sucks the earlobe as he gives a particularly wicked stroke to Eggsy’s cock.

“Fuck, ‘arry, please, don’t…oh fuck yes…” Eggsy’s hips buck into Harry’s hand.

“Please, don’t, or yes?” Harry’s hand goes down to cradle Eggsy’s balls, his thumb pressing up and down the bottom of his shaft.

“Please make it go away don’t fuckin’ stop yes please?” Eggsy pants, and Harry chuckles against his ear.

“I can do all of that.” He licks around the edge of Eggsy’s ear.

“Harry!” Eggsy actually pushes his entire pelvis up off the bed, causing Harry’s hand to slide lower.

“Is this what you want, Eggsy? Will it make it go away?”

Eggsy turns his head and kisses Harry, sucking on his tongue. “Yes, ‘arry, whatever you want…I want it please.”

“Turn back onto your stomach again, my boy,” Harry says, gently guiding Eggsy’s hip.

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans, but he rolls back over, carefully situating what is now a dripping erection.

Harry retrieves the lube and places it nearby. He then works his way down Eggsy’s back, kissing and murmuring as he finds new tasty places to nibble and suck. Eggsy’s writhing by the time Harry reaches his destination. He remembers what Eggsy said the night of Harry’s return from the disastrous mission. “If you want me to stop, I’ll stop,” he says. Eggsy gets up on his knees, face buried in his forearms.

“N-no, ‘arry…it’s fine…”

Harry hadn’t been lying when he said this wasn’t something he always particularly enjoyed, but tonight he feels the need to run his tongue over every part of Eggsy he can. He runs his hands down over the cheeks of Eggsy’s arse, spreading him slightly. He sucks his own thumb briefly and runs it over Eggsy’s hole. He feels Eggsy shudder and he waits for a moment. He caresses with his thumb only for a few moments, then follows with his tongue, gentle licks that are barely touches to Eggsy’s skin.

“Oh…oh fuck, ‘arry…” Eggsy gasps. Harry licks at his finger to get it we and starts to rub along with his tongue. “That…oh fuck I never…yes…” Harry darts his tongue in with the tip of his finger and Eggsy groans, rocking back to meet him. Harry gets a bit more serious, working between tongue and finger until Eggsy is panting. 

Harry gets up to lean across Eggsy’s back. “Was that…”

“Fuckin’ HELL, ‘arry. Never thought…no one…just please give me more,” Eggsy finally manages. “Just like this, ‘arry, please, need you.

Harry gives a quick bite to Eggsy’s shoulder and moves back to the foot of the bed. He lubes his fingers and takes his time working them inside of Eggsy, loving the way he can see Eggsy’s body accept his finger. Eggsy is practically sobbing by the time Harry kneels behind him, getting his cock ready. “You’re so gorgeous like this, Eggsy…I wish you could see how…ah…” Harry’s eyes flutter shut as he pushes inside. “…how your body takes me in…”

“Oh fuck…yes ‘arry…all the fuckin’ way…” Eggsy’s hands clench the pillows. “Hate not seein’ yer face but yer just so fuckin’ DEEP…”

Harry sets a steady pace, hands on Eggsy’s hips to guide him back to meet each thrust. Eggsy pants with every push, and Harry twists his hips a bit to see if he can find that exact place that will make Eggsy beg. “I love seeing you like this, Eggsy, just trusting me and letting me take you.”

“I do…fuck!” Eggsy almost yells and Harry knows he’s found it. He pushes back against Harry and Harry is no longer in charge of the rhythm. “Yes, ‘arry, please…please…don’t stop…”

“That’s it, my good boy…use me…make it go away.”

“God, ‘arry, yes…yes…” Eggsy’s moving back so hard and so fast that Harry wonders if his boy will be able to walk the next day. Harry lets it happen, reaching forward to stroke Eggsy’s dripping cock.

“Go ahead…Eggsy…”

Eggsy comes with a shout, the top of his body practically collapsing onto the bed. His body spasms, tight clenches that go right to Harry’s groin. He allows himself to pay attention to his own needs, and he grips Eggsy’s waist tightly as he thrusts in a few more times. It takes longer than usual; he’d forced his body to focus on Eggsy, and the orgasm lingers in the back of his brain for a few moments before he finally comes, shuddering against Eggsy’s back. He kisses Eggsy’s shoulders and slowly pulls out. He goes to the en suite, brushes his teeth, and comes back with wet flannels and a towel. He cleans Eggsy, turns him over, and cleans the front. He wipes the bed as best he can and lays out a towel to cover the wet spot.

When Harry returns to climb into bed, Eggsy hasn’t moved. “We need to get under the covers, Eggsy. Up you go.”

“Bastard,” comes the reply, but Eggsy moves enough for them to slide into bed. “I think you broke my brain.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry smiles as Eggsy instantly moves to drape his body over Harry’s.

“I feel…selfish. I didn’t do anything but lay there.” He feels Eggsy’s eyelashes flutter on his skin.

“That’s probably quite close to the definition of pampering, you know. You don’t do anything and yet you reap the benefits.”

“Mmm.”

“I promise you that I enjoyed myself. I love exploring your body, finding out what makes you feel good.”

“It all felt good.” Eggsy smiles against his skin. “Could handle hearing you telling me to use you again…that was fuckin’ hot. And that thing with your tongue? Christ.”

“One does one’s best,” Harry says, but he has to grin. “Promise me you’ll tell me when you’re hurt, or if you need something,” he says, growing serious. “I may not be able to fix it, Eggsy, but I can listen and perhaps help. Even if it’s just to hold you if you need it. Isn’t that what boyfriends do?”

“Yeah, I know. And yes, it’s what they do…along with fuckin’ their boyfriend’s bones right out of their bodies.” Eggsy squirms closer and kisses Harry’s neck. “Thanks again, ‘arry.”


	36. Chapter 36

THIRTY-SIX

Harry’s deep into the file on the Dorough estate when someone knocks on his door. “Come in.” He’s shocked to see James. “James! How are you? Didn’t know you actually left the science lab while the sun was out. Come in!”

“I could say the same for you. From what I hear, you don’t leave this room except to take a piss.” James crosses his arms over his chest. “I know how obsessed you can get, Harry.”

“I wouldn’t say obsessed. I would say focused.” Harry removes his glasses and rubs at his eyes. “I want this bloody over with.”

“As would I,” James says softly.

“Well, if we’re talking office gossip, did I hear you were actually out to dinner in the company of a very tough, attractive and intelligent female junior agent?” Harry asks with a grin.

As expected, James’ face turns bright red. “It…we were only…YES. Fine. Yes.”

“Brilliant. Roxanne is a lovely girl and incredibly good agent.”

“I whole-heartedly agree on all counts. But I’m not here to discuss my social life. I’m here to get you out of the office for a walk.” Harry blinks at him. “Merlin told me you’ve been hermitting yourself up in here, and I’ve decided fresh air is the only cure. I try to get out and walk once a day myself; helps the hip. I would love your company.”

“Merlin is a bastard,” Harry says, but he looks out the window. It’s a beautiful day and he hasn’t even noticed. “I could do with a walk, I suppose.” He puts on his coat. “Lead the way.”

They leave the building and head for the path that winds around the estate. “You know, when it comes down to it, we’re quite lucky regarding our place of employment.” James looks around the grounds. 

“If you ignore the fact that we put our bloody lives on the line on a regular basis,” Harry points out.

“YOU do. I do not. Sometimes I miss it.” They round the corner of the building and head out back. “I feel like I’m half the man I was.”

“James, what you do in the science branch is nothing short of amazing. If I had to stop being a field agent tomorrow, I would be at a complete loss. I wouldn’t know where to begin to find a niche for myself. You fell right into it, and, well, you know your genius has saved lives.” Harry squeezes his friends shoulder for a moment.

“Thank you, Harry.” James frowns as he looks ahead. “Is that Eggsy?”

Harry sighs. “Yes.”

“With Sagramore.”

“Yes. If I’d get five bloody minutes alone with him, I’d shake some sense into him. He’s killing himself.” Harry glares as Sacramore yells in Eggsy’s face. Eggsy drops to the ground and starts doing push-ups.

“This mission can’t be easy for either of you. I must admit, it’s one of the things that’s made me a bit cautious about pursuing a relationship with Roxy. I like her a lot, but I know that in the very next second, she might be called out for a mission that threatens her life.”

“True.”

“And then there are missions like yours,” James says. 

“True,” Harry repeats, ice in his tone.

“I watched the two of you at your house. I’ve never seen you this way before.”

“That’s because I’ve never FELT this way before. Shall we?” Harry strides down the path.

 

Someone knocks on his door at eight o’clock that night. Harry puts down the book he’s been trying to read all evening to distract him from thinking of Eggsy. They’d spoken on the phone for an hour around dinner, but Harry wants nothing more than to just go BE with him. But Eggsy’d sounded exhausted and Harry’s grateful his stubborn boy had turned in early.

Harry take the gun from the end table drawer and makes his way to the front door. He looks through the peephole and sighs. As if he wasn’t irritated enough. He undoes the security and opens the door. “To what do I owe this not exactly welcome surprise?”

“I found this bottle of wine, didn’t want to drink it alone, and assumed you’d be here wallowing in the dark. Oh, guess what, I’m right.” Alan waves the wine bottle in the air. “Care to join me?”

“Do I have a choice?” Harry says, but he steps aside. Any distraction is a welcome one at this point. “I wasn’t wallowing. I was reading. And obviously it’s not dark if I was reading.”

“Whatever.” Alan heads for the kitchen, finds the opener and pops the cork. Harry sighs and gets two glasses.

“I never thought you to be the type who needs to go banging on doors for company,” he comments as he sits at the table. 

“Don’t often drink alone, that’s true.” Alan pours them each a glass and sits next to him. “Cheers.” He raises his glass to Harry. “Isn’t that what ended us?”

“You could say that…finding you balls deep in that boy from the Tech department was a pretty good hint that you didn’t care who you spent your time with.” Harry’s surprised at how fresh that wound still is.

“You know that’s not exactly true. You wanted what I couldn’t give, Harry.” 

Harry downs his wine in three quick gulps, refilling his glass. “What? Exclusivity?”

“No. My heart.” Alan’s alien eyes study him for a moment. “You wanted my heart, and I just couldn’t. You wear yours on your sleeve, and mine is buried under a fuckton of cement, Harry. I couldn’t…I couldn’t bear seeing that look on your face for one more minute. The look of pain and despair and want. I hated putting it there, and did the only thing I could to get rid of it.” 

“Fucked someone else and made sure I found you. Thanks,” Harry says sarcastically. “And I don’t believe I realized you HAD a heart, Alan.”

“You’re the only person who made the cement around it crack a bit, Harry, and that’s the biggest compliment I can pay you,” Alan says softly, refilling his glass. “I don’t believe I ever apologized to your face about this, Harry. We were too busy screaming at each other. I am very VERY sorry for breaking your heart, for hurting you. You deserve the world and I couldn’t give it to you. I was a right bastard and I could grovel at your feet every day and not make up for it.”

Harry studies him for a long moment, sure of the sincerity behind the words. He could make a comment about Alan not flattering himself that Harry’s heart had been broken, but they both knew it was true. “So, what’s brought all this on?”

“Your boy, actually.” Alan fills Harry’s glass again. “I’ve been spending a lot of time with him, and he’s quite extraordinary.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult,” Harry says warily.

“Quite the compliment. At first I saw him like one of those little bantam roosters…strutting around trying to act bigger than he is.”

“Really, Alan?”

“But then Merlin showed me some footage from past missions. He’s a very good agent, Harry. A lot of that is due to your guidance, I know, but he has something inside of him. He’s not just some chav from the estates.”

“That he’s not.” Harry toasts Eggsy and finishes his wine. “No more.” He covers his glass when Alan picks up the bottle. He knows better than to get drunk with Alan.

“He’s got fire, he’s got pride…deep down he is the utmost professional. He will do whatever it takes.”

“That’s right.” Fierce pride washes over Harry.

“Even fuck another man who bares quite the resemblance to you in manner and bearing, if not in looks.” Alan stares at him over his wine glass.

“Just when I thought you’d become an actual human being…should have known it was a façade.” Harry stands. “I’m not talking about this with you.”

“Why not? It’s just another mission, right? It doesn’t mean anything. He cares about you, correct?”

“I would…he’s never really said, but…”

“And have YOU said, Harry? Have you told the boy you’re completely and utterly gone over him? I’ve seen you look like a lovesick puppy, Harry, and it was NEVER like this.” Alan stands as well.

“Fuck off. My feelings about Eggsy are none of your concern. I think it’s time you left.”

“If you cared so much about him, Harry, you’d see that this mission is fucking KILLING him. I’ve only known him a few weeks and I can see it. Can’t you? He knows you love him, and…” Harry clenches the back of a chair and Alan’s eyes widen. “You fucking idiot, Harry. You’ve not told him? Everyone who gets within sight distance of the two of you can see it, but perhaps he’s the only person more clueless than you.”

“I said get out.” Harry gives Alan a push towards the door. “We have history, we’re Kingsman but I don’t need to put up with this.”

“So you DON’T love him. It’s just sex for you, then?”

“No. I mean, I’m not talking about this.”

“So he hasn’t said he loves you, you haven’t said you love him. Just a piece of gutter trash you get off on, then? Leaves just enough room for me, then, doesn’t it?” Alan’s smile is predatory as moves in. He places one hand on the back of Harry’s neck, the other on Harry’s backside, and pulls him in for a kiss.

Harry’s so shocked that he allows the kiss for a split second. That second passes and fury rushes through his body. He shoves Alan away, pulls back his fist and collides with Alan’s cheekbone. “Do not EVER talk about Eggsy Unwin that way, do you hear me, Alan? I will put you in the ground if you EVER say anything like that again about the man I love.”

Alan smiles up at him from the floor. “Well, I see that right hook of yours is still as good as ever.” He slowly gets to his feet, rubbing his cheek. “I guess that proves it, then. The two of you are idiots, and you love him more than even I thought possible. Finally got you to say it out loud, though, didn’t I?”

“OUT,” Harry all but roars, and Alan puts up his hands. 

“Good night, Harry. I’ll let myself out.” Alan gives him one more smirk and heads for the door.

 

“Morning, gents,” Eggsy says as he enters Merlin’s office.

“I’d advise you to keep your mouth shut,” Merlin says to Alan, standing between the two men. “Let’s just get to work, shall we?”

“Holy fuck, Percival! What the hell happened to you last night? Someone actually talk to ya an’ find out what a right bastard you are? Quite the shiner.” Eggsy is extremely pleased by the bruise on Alan’s face. The man definitely needs taken down a peg or two on a regular basis.

“Let’s work,” Merlin repeats. “We have…”

“It was Harry’s doing, to be honest,” Alan says.

“Oh, fuck.” Merlin actually buries his face in his hands.

“Harry? What did you do to him? If you’ve laid one finger on him…” Eggsy’s around Merlin in an instant.

“I didn’t lay a finger on him,” Alan promises. “Well, I guess I did, I mean, I was holding him when I kissed him.”

“You fuckin’ piece of shit…” Eggsy lunges and Merlin catches him at the last minute. “I TOLD you I’d…”

“Relax, boy. It was a test, and Harry passed with flying colors. Not much of a story to tell, except to say that Galahad’s virtue is intact.”

“You fuckin’ prick!” 

“Calm down, Eggsy. You won’t change his colors by rearranging his face,” Merlin reminds him.

“But I’d have a good fuckin’ time tryin’,” Eggsy says, trying to relax.

“We were…getting some closure on things,” Alan says finally. “I may have gotten out of hand.”

“I’d fuckin’ say so.”

“Tristan, if you cannot get control of yourself, I will send you out of this room,” Merlin snaps, and Eggsy finally starts to calm down. “Percival, are you quite finished?”

“No.” Alan moves to stand in front of Eggsy. “You may hit me if you like.”

“No,” Eggsy says finally. “Doesn’t feel right if yer askin’ for it.”

“All right then. I crossed a line last night simply to get a reaction from Harry. You have my word as a Kingsman that it won’t happen again.”

Eggsy studies him for a long moment. “Okay.” He steps back and Merlin releases him. “If I hear one word different from Harry…”

“You won’t.” Eggsy sits down and Alan goes to Merlin’s keyboard. “I believe I’ve come up with a solution for the issues of the contact lenses. Merlin’s spoken to the Tech department and they assure us it can be done.” Alan gives Eggsy a smirk. “If you thought you hated me now, wait until you hear what I’ve come up with for you.”


	37. Chapter 37

THIRTY-SEVEN

Eggsy shoves his hands into the pockets of his hooded jacket after flipping the hood over his head as far as it could get. He knows he looks like some sort of thug but he really doesn’t care. Alan had ordered him to bring his “costume,” as it were, so he could give approval. Alan was pleased. TOO pleased.

“Ah, yes. JUST the look we’re going for. You could be one of a dozen young men I saw Jonathan take back to the house.” Alan had slowly stalked around Eggsy. “Jeans look old…trainers beat up…perfect.”

“Feel like a fuckin’ zoo animal,” Eggsy snapped. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“I’m afraid that horrible jumper would break my camera,” Alan shot back.  
“You look perfect, Eggsy. Thank you,” Merlin said, and Eggsy knew he was trying to make things easier. It wasn’t working.

“Glad it’s getting’ ya off, Percival. Better be careful…I find out ya get a wank over this and I’m fuckin’ chargin’ ya.” 

“I believe we’re finished here,” Merlin said. “Go down to Tech. They’re waiting for you.”

So Eggsy had headed down to Tech, where they’d carefully and completely unconsciously broken him into pieces.

It wasn’t just the physical pain, Eggsy realizes as he sits on the bullet train. It’s the entire idea of it. He’d grown accustomed to the armor of a Kingsman suit. It wasn’t just physical protection; the suit was a symbol of everything Eggsy’d become, and everything he’d left behind. And here he is in his old armor, the clothing he’d fought so hard to get out of. It was different when he got to CHOOSE to wear it. When he went home to visit his mum, or even to see his mates, he chose to wear jeans and a pullover, or a polo shirt, or a snapback. This was not a choice. Merlin and Alan saw it as a boy playing dress-up. Eggsy saw it as a smack in the face. They’d not even blinked at the idea that Eggsy could fall back into this persona, this street rat who’d whore himself out for pocket change. Eggsy had imagined himself years away from this person. They’d acted as if he’d never left it.

Instead of taking one of the waiting Kingsman cabs, Eggsy walks down the block and gets on the Tube. He slouches in the seat, face cold and unwelcoming. A businessman across the aisle gives him a dirty look. “Got a fuckin’ problem, mate? Wanna take it up with me right fist?” Eggsy growls. He adjusts himself as discreetly as he can and stares out the window.

He’s not sure which is worse…the physical pain or the emotional.

 

Harry’s in the bedroom putting laundry away when the tiny transmitter on his nightstand starts to blink. Someone’s trying to get through the security at the front door. He turns on the surveillance camera and can only see a figure in a hooded shirt. He goes to the closet, takes a gun from the shelf and tiptoes to the stairs. He waits for an alarm that doesn’t go off and realizes it’s someone who knows all the codes. He puts the gun in his pocket and hurries down the stairs. “Eggsy!” He says with delight. “I wasn’t expecting you…” Harry’s voice trails off. Eggsy’s in a pair of beat up trainers, baggy jeans, and a hooded black and gold jacket. His hands are deep in his pockets, the hood covering most of his face. “I would suppose I don’t need to remind you that a gentleman always removes his hat when he enters someone’s home. That would go for hoods as well.” Something’s wrong, and Harry can’t put his finger on it. He keeps his tone light yet authorative. 

“Well, I ain’t no fuckin’ gentleman, am I?” Comes a growling voice from under the hood. 

“Apparently not.” Harry waits.

Eggsy shifts his weight a few times. “Fuck.” Shaking hands reach up to push back the hood. Eggsy’s face is defiant, but Harry’s shocked to see tears in his eyes. Eggsy raises his chin, the bright foyer light catching the hoops of gold in his ears. 

Jesus, Harry thinks to himself, but clamps his mouth shut. The earrings are thin from the front, but look to be about the width of Harry’s small finger when viewed from the side. Harry thinks they’re the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. He wants to grab Eggsy, run his tongue in and out and around the tiny hoops, perhaps tug on them. But he only says, “This is a pleasant surprise, you coming to visit.”

“Wasn’t gonna. Been walkin’ all over town for about two hours now.” Eggsy initially refuses to meet Harry’s gaze, but finally looks at him. “Couldn’t get the lenses to work, you know. Everyone was killin’ themselves tryin’ to get somethin’ to work, some sort of surveillance. Then fuckin’ Percival comes up with the brilliant idea of earrings. Couldn’t we put some sort of camera in earrings? Find a way to implant some sort of transmitter? An’ Merlin gets a fuckin’ hard-on about it, says it’s the greatest idea since sliced bread. So he gets with Tech, and they wet themselves tryin’ to make it work, and here ya are.” He clenches his hands into fists and draws a ragged breath. “So I lay there an’ let them stab needles in my fuckin’ ears, makin’ me look like some sort of poncy tart. Had to lay there an’ let them practically fondle my damn ears, an’ I didn’t want ya to see it, because I don’t want you to see ME like this. Look like ya just picked me up off Smith Street. But ya promised me that no matter what, if I needed ya, you’d take care of me. So here I am…a wrecked fuckin’ failure.”

A tidal wave of emotions smash over Harry as he looks at Eggsy. Eggsy’s ashamed. He feels the earrings make him look low class, that Harry will be ashamed of him, that Harry won’t WANT him. Eggsy’s angry that he’s had to go through something like this. Harry wants nothing more than to tell Eggsy how gorgeous he looks with the gold twinkling in his ears, but he knows it’s exactly the wrong thing to do. He takes a good look at Eggsy, at the way he’s clenching his entire body, the way he keeps adjusting his stance. Of course. Eggsy’s EARS.

“Would you like a drink?” Harry says suddenly. “I was just about to have one.” He turns and goes into the parlor without looking back.

“The FUCK?” Eggsy demands, but follows him.

He pours them each a glass of scotch, adding extra ice to his own glass. “Here you go.” He shoves the glass at Eggsy, who takes it and downs it. Harry slowly drains his own glass. “Another?” He refills Eggsy’s glass without waiting for an answer. He barely drips some liquid into his own glass, adding more ice instead. 

Eggsy tosses the second glass back. “That is good, thanks. But…”

“Eggsy, why don’t you go upstairs into the bedroom. Strip down and wait on the bed. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Eggsy’s face is the definition of the word ‘betrayal.’ “Harry, are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me? You want…”

“Eggsy, do you trust me?” Harry wants to put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, but his body language does not invite any sort of touching. Harry makes his voice as soft and tender as he can. “Do you trust me?”

Eggsy’s entire body droops. “Of course, ‘arry.”

“Go on. I’ll be right up.” 

Harry gives Eggsy time to get upstairs and undress. He makes sure his glass is filled to the brim with new ice and takes it upstairs, grabbing a flannel along the way. Eggsy’s seated on the edge of the bed, cock hard and red between his legs. “Guess you figured it out, then.” Eggsy looks down, shame all over his face. 

Harry doesn’t answer, simply removes his clothing and hangs it up. “Could you please stand for a moment?” There’s nothing sexual in his voice or manner, and he isn’t even close to erect. He just realizes that the last thing Eggsy needs is the scrape and scratch of fabric on his skin. Eggsy slowly stands. Harry climbs onto the bed without touching him and lays down. He spreads his legs a bit. “Come here. Lay against me. I promise I won’t touch you unless you ask me to.” 

“All right.” Eggsy carefully arranges himself between Harry’s legs.

“I would like you to tell me exactly what happened. Just relax, tell me the story. No hurry.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s hair. “Once you got to Tech.”

“They were awful nice about it, just a bit, you know, technical. I know girls get their ears pierced all the time, right, and it’s not like I have a problem with pain. Med unit’s fuckin’ prickin’ us all the time, ain’t they? But between Merlin’s office an’ Tech I started thinkin’, so I was pretty much in a panic by the time I got there. Twas funny, really, they thought I was afraid of the pain of the needle.” Eggsy swallows hard, reaching down and clutching at Harry’s thigh so hard he knows there will be a mark. “It wasn’t that. I KNEW how my body would react. I get hard if the wind blows too fuckin’ hard on my ears. Twas so embarrassin’, ‘arry.” 

“So you had an erection while they were prepping your ears?” Harry reaches over for his glass of ice.

“Yeah…an’ I couldn’t adjust it or touch it or nothin’. Add to that the fact that I had to deal with fuckin’ EARRINGS. They promise they got something to heal up the holes so no one will know they were ever there, once we’re done an’ all. But between now an’ then I gotta look like some sort of harem girl.”

“I think you’re exaggerating.”

“Says YOU,” Eggsy retorts. “So they gotta numb them, so they rub shit on them, and then they gotta hold them and move things to get just the right spot. And then they shot the needle in an’ fuck I thought I was gonna come right there.” 

“But you lived through it.”

“I did but everything HURT, ‘arry. My ears, my cock…my heart felt like it was gonna burst through my chest. An’ all I could think about was how you’d look at me with disgust, like I was just some cheap trash.” Harry can hear the tears in Eggsy’s voice.

“Did I look at you like that?”

“Well, no.” Eggsy takes a ragged breath.

“I would like to help you, Eggsy. I’m going to touch you just a little bit, but not your cock. If you want to touch yourself, please do. I’m only trying to help you. I want you to relax.”

“O-okay,” Eggsy stammers.

“Shhh, my boy.” Harry places a hand over Eggsy’s heart. “Try to relax. Please know that I’m not disgusted. They’re not big enough to draw real attention, and that’s the point, isn’t it? Like the Kingsman glasses.”

“I guess so.” 

“Just relax and settle, Eggsy…breathe with me.” Harry waits until he feels Eggsy’s heartbeat slow a bit under his palm. He uses his free hand to bring the glass to his mouth and sucks an ice cube in. He holds it against his tongue until it almost hurts, then gently releases it back into the glass. He nudges Eggsy’s head to the side with his chin and then gently takes the bottom of Eggsy’s ear into his mouth.

“Fuck, ‘arry!” Eggsy almost screams. “Oh, fuck, that’s…that’s cold. Oh that feels so fuckin’ GOOD.” 

Harry presses his tongue to the back of Eggsy’s ear, letting his cold saliva run against the skin. A bit of ice is still in his mouth, and he moves it around a bit. “Does that feel good, my boy? I wasn’t sure if it was too sensitive for you.” 

Eggsy almost head butts Harry in his haste to move his head. “The other side, please, ‘arry.” Harry takes another ice cube in his mouth, crunching down on it this time. He keeps a few small shards of ice in his mouth as he takes the red earlobe in his mouth. His tongue flicks gently around, moving the ice as best he can. “Oh, ‘arry, so good…I…please…”

Harry swallows the ice. “You don’t need to ask me, Eggsy. This is not anything sexual for me. I just want you to feel better. That looks painful. Don’t be ashamed, please, my beautiful boy.” That’s not entirely true; in another time and place, Harry would be taking one of those ice cubes and running it right down Eggsy’s gorgeous chest. He puts another in his mouth, chews it, and goes back to the first ear.

“Yes…yes, ‘arry…so good…makes the pain go away.” Eggsy takes his cock in his hand and begins to stroke fast and hard. “Been so hard for so long it seems…fuck…”

“That’s my good boy,” Harry murmurs in Eggsy’s ear. “You look beautiful. Nothing can take away from that. No stupid baubles in your ears, nothing. So gorgeous…”

“Oh, fuck, ‘arry, gonna come…” Harry watches Eggsy’s toes actually curl as he comes. Eggsy turns his head and buries it in Harry’s neck, actually sobbing. Harry can feel the tears running down onto his shoulder. He leans over and puts the glass on the nightstand, grabs the flannel and cleans Eggsy as well as he can from underneath him. He then shifts to the side and pulls Eggsy onto the bed and into his arms.

“Gorgeous…my stunning boy.” Harry rubs Eggsy’s back as Eggsy cries on his shoulder.

“THANK you, ‘arry. Thank you.” 

 

Hours later, Eggsy stands by the bed watching Harry sleep. Harry had pampered him yet again that evening, cuddling Eggsy until he was ready to get out of bed. They’d dressed and had a light dinner, and talked about everything under the sun except Eggsy’s ears and the mission. Eggsy had pretended to fall asleep, waiting until Harry was in a deep slumber before sliding out of bed. Eggsy gives Harry a tender kiss, running his hand along the strong face. “I love you so much, Harry Hart,” he whispers.

He then goes to the guest room where Harry keeps his suits. He pulls out a conservative blue pin stripe and quickly dresses, grabbing his shoes to put on downstairs. He forces himself to walk past Harry’s bedroom and down the steps. Eggsy goes to the first floor loo to fix his hair and tie his tie. He puts on his shoes, heaves a heavy sigh, and leaves the house.


	38. Chapter 38

THIRTY-EIGHT

The pub Eggsy chooses is nothing special. It’s not a dive like the pubs he used to frequent, but it’s not so posh that he won’t find what he’s looking for. It’s a busy place but he doesn’t have a problem finding a seat a few seats down from the curve of the bar. 

“What can I get ya, mate?” The bartender asks, throwing down a coaster.

“Martini. Gin. Stirred.” He’s here to do some research but he should at least enjoy it.

“You got it.”

Eggsy spends about twenty minutes just watching before he finds his target. A young man perhaps a year or two younger than he, shocking blond hair, wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a light green pullover. He has on a black snapback and Eggsy would bet money on a pair of Adidas or Nike trainers. He sits at the bar nursing a beer, eyes constantly working the room. Once or twice he moves to speak with another man, and once he follows someone out of the bar only to return in ten minutes.

Eggsy studies every move the boy makes. He’s confident, his body radiating energy and interest. He doesn’t seem to have a type, although it’s obvious that anyone who drinks in this pub is going to have a bit of expendable cash. The boy looks healthy, although the sleeves are long and could cover all sorts of things. He does look like he could use an extra meal. Eggsy remembers those days.

The boy follows a man Harry’s age out of the bar and Eggsy tries not to think about Harry sleeping alone in his bed. He knew Harry wouldn’t understand the need to go watch, to find out what he needs to become. No matter what Alan and Merlin think, this isn’t like falling off a bicycle. He doesn’t want to try to get back on, because he was never truly on in the first place. But to them you could put him in some cheap clothes, throw some gold on his ears, and he’s perfect.

Eggsy’s almost finished with his second martini when he feels a body slide onto the stool next to him. “Ya been starin’ at me so much, figure tha least you could do was buy me a drink.”

“Is that so?” Eggsy’s diction is perfect as he turns to look at the young man. “I didn’t realize there was a price on looking at someone.”

“There’s a price for everything, guv.” The boy’s eyes are bright green. “C’mon.”

“Very well.” Eggsy waves the bartender over. “Whatever he’d like.”

The boy orders a beer. “Ya don’t look like cops.”

Eggsy has to smile. “I can assure you I most definitely am not cops.”

“Let me guess. Yer an artist who wants ta paint me picture?”

“While you would make an attractive model, sadly, no.”

“Photographer.”

“You will never guess, so I’ll save us both. I’m a tailor.”

“Ah. Makes sense.” The boy runs his hand up and down Eggsy’s arm. “Ya make this, then?”

“No. A coworker. I’m still an apprentice.”

“Thought you looked too young. An’ tailors…aren’t they usually dried up old men?”

“No, not really,” Eggsy says, trying not to sound too wistful as he thinks of Harry. 

“Tailors make a lot of money?”

“Average. But I’m very selective about what I spend my money on.” Eggsy looks the boy in the eye. “I only spend on things I truly need.”

“Name’s Ian. What’s yours?”

“Michael,” Eggsy says, giving the name that’s on his Kingsman-issued identification and credit card.

“Michael,” Ian repeats. “Never seen ya here before.”

“Staying at the hotel across the street,” Eggsy says, which is true. When he’d come up with the idea of doing some “field research,” he’d booked a very nice room in the very posh hotel across the street. “I’m here on business.”

“So yer not from London?”

“I am, but I travel quite often for my job. Only get back here now and then.” 

“Sounds fascinatin’. Travel all over England, or the world?” Eggsy’s not sure when the boy moved his stool closer, but his leg now presses against Eggsy’s own, his cheap cologne filling Eggsy’s nose. He files that away for later.

“The world. In the last six months I’ve been to Scotland…Denmark…Greece.”

The boy smiles. “You must’ve seen a lot of things, then.” Eggsy tilts his head in acknowledgement. “I could probably put most of ‘em ta shame, if ya’d let me,” the boy whispers.

Eggsy snickers as if he’s embarrassed. “That’s…quite the offer, Ian. I’ve seen the Eiffel Tower, the Pyramids of Giza…”

“Did any of them make ya come so hard ya forgot ta breathe?” Ian’s hand starts to slide up Eggsy’s thigh.

Eggsy slowly removes it. “I don’t do back alleys.”

“Ya got a room, don’t ya?” Ian smiles, a pretty sight on his thin face. “Don’t get ta go to a room all that often.”

Eggsy finishes his drink and places some folded bills on the bar. “Come along.” Ian trots at his heels. “I haven’t checked in yet. It will only be a moment. Why don’t you have a seat?” He motions to one of the sofas in the hotel lobby.

“Sure.” Ian flops down and pulls out his phone.

“I have a reservation in the name of Michael Dolby? I’m terribly sorry about the late check-in.” Eggsy smiles at the clerk behind the counter. He knows they won’t mind; Michael Dolby’s back story is full of money.

“Of course, Mr. Dolby, never a problem.” The clerk quickly checks him in and hands him his keycard. “Enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy strides by Ian, throwing a “let’s go” over his shoulder.

As soon as they’re in the elevator Ian presses Eggsy against one of the walls. “Posh place ya got here, guv.”

“Yes, it’s nice.” Eggsy allows the embrace, tilting his head slightly when Ian goes to kiss him. “Not yet.”

He leads the way down the hall to his room, Ian plastered to his back as he swipes the card and opens the door. Ian steps around him and whistles. “Fuck. My whole flat would fit in here.” His eyes widen as he looks around the suite.

“I’m glad you approve.” Eggsy turns on a few lights. “May I ask you a personal question?”

“Course. Yer payin’.”

“I want the truth. How long have you been doing this?” Eggsy leans against the bar in the living room.

“Few years. Give or take.” Ian shrugs. “Not sure.” He removes his pullover and Eggsy’s heart drops at the marks on the insides of both Ian’s arms.

“Nothing else you could do to earn money?”

“Not a whole lotta jobs where I’m from, mate.” Eggsy smiles at the familiar words. “Sides, fuckin’ easy, innit? Suck some cock, jack someone, maybe lucky enough to get a fuck now an’ then...worth a bit more.” Ian slinks over and presses himself against Eggsy. They’re the same height, although Eggsy has quite a bit of weight and muscle that Ian does not. “Which of those would you like, huh, guv?” He runs his hands inside Eggsy’s coat and down over his backside. “Maybe all of it? I could suck yer cock, you could jack me while yer fuckin’ me?”

The kiss surprises Eggsy and he doesn’t immediately stop it. The skinny frame presses against him as one hand slides around to cup between Eggsy’s legs. “While I appreciate the offer, it’s not why I brought you up here,” he says, gently pushing Ian away. “I’m sure the shower is hot, and the bed is probably the most comfortable you’ve slept on in months.”

“Let’s try it out, then.” Ian’s grin is wicked as he takes Eggsy’s tie and starts to pull him to the bedroom.

“We are NOT having sex.” Eggsy’s voice is cold. “Like I said, NOT why I brought you here.”

“What the fuck do ya want, then?” Ian’s eyes dart towards the door.

Eggsy softens. “Just to give you a night off. Room service is open twenty-four hours. Order whatever you want, as much as you want. Anything from the bar. Movies on the telly. Forget about the cost. I’ll take care of it. The front desk already knows to put it on my card.” 

“So…yer payin’ me ta do absolutely nothin’?”

“Yes. Let’s just say you were very helpful with something work-related.” Eggsy goes into his wallet and pulls out some bills. “Will five hundred cover the night?”

“Five…five hundred quid? Are ya takin’ the piss?” Ian’s eyes are huge. “Are ya sure ya don’t want me to suck yer cock? I’m fuckin’ good at it.”

“I’m not taking the piss, and yes I’m sure. I’m also sure you’re good at it.” Eggsy looks at the young man in front of him. “Please take care of yourself, Ian. Enjoy your evening.”

“Th-thank you.” Ian stares at the money in his hand. “Thank you.”

 

Eggsy sits down at another bar, this time in a pub a few blocks over. This one isn’t quite as nice, but he’s no longer here to observe the clientele. He’s here to get good and fucking WASTED. He loosens his tie as the bartender ambles over. “Not seen ya here before, mate.”

“Aye.” Eggsy’s eyes skim the bottles. “Gimme scotch. Mid-shelf. Ice.”

“You got it, guv.” The bartender pours the liquid over ice in a rocks glass. “Start a tab?”

“Yes, well, no. Just leave the bottle.” Eggsy counts out some cash. “Will this cover it?”

“And then some.” The bartender quickly puts the money in the till before Eggsy can change his mind. “Ya don’t look like our normal type.”

“I can take care of m’self, bruv, don’t you worry.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin, letting go of the posh accent with a feeling of relief. He removes his jacket and carefully lays it over the barstool next to him.

“Guess so,” the bartender says, glancing at the tight biceps under the white shirt.

Eggsy stares into his glass for a long moment before taking a gulp. He feels dirty, and wishes he could have taken advantage of the hotel suite’s nice shower. He’d never planned on doing anything with the boy; his heart is too fully buried in Harry to even think about it. He could have done anything he wanted to him, cut him, beat him, left him for dead. No one would have known. And that depresses Eggsy more than he thought it would. That’s the life he has to adopt for this mission. Ian was so open to whatever Eggsy wanted. He would have done whatever he asked for very little payment. He acted confident and yet he obviously had no self-worth.

All the self-worth Eggsy possessed was put there by Harry over the course of his training. Harry had constantly pushed him, telling him he could do better, that he had potential. He knew he’d risen to the task and emerged victorious, which is why this particular mission had gotten under his skin. It wasn’t even the fact that he had to get in the pants of some stupid rich wanker with an unconscious death wish. It was the part he had to play to do it. And then there was the added lovely idea of Harry fucking the man’s wife. 

“Fuck.” Eggsy sighs as he refills his glass.

He’s deep into the third glass when the two men come and sit on either side of him. “Working that bottle pretty hard, ain’t ya?” One of them says.

Eggsy sighs. This really isn’t what he needs right now. He turns to the man, smiling pleasantly. “While I’m fairly certain whatever ya got between yer legs isn’t worth writin’ home about, m’sure you would like to keep it. There’s a blade in my sock and one in my pocket, an’ I’d have no problem guttin’ tha both of ya if ya don’t get up and get goin’. Find someone else to threaten, got it?” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the switchblade, letting the edge gleam in the light just enough for the man to see it.

“All right then.” The men stand up and immediately walk away. 

The bartender blinks at him. “More ice?” Eggsy asks, swishing his glass in the air. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Eggsy’s regretting his lack of dinner when he gets three-fourths of the way through the bottle, but that’s all he’s regretting by that point. He manages to stay upright on the stool but just barely. He knows he should go home, but his empty flat is the last thing he wants to face. He also doesn’t want to face Merlin, or Roxy, or Harry, or anyone he really knows, but he is just sober enough to realize he might not be able to get himself home.

“Anyone I can call for ya, guv?” The bartender says. 

“I got it. Thanks, mate.” Eggsy hands him three ten-pound notes. “You’ve been fuckin’ aces.”

“Come back any time,” the bartender says with a grin.

Eggsy scrolls to the very first name in his phone and hits send before pouring himself just one more drink.

 

An incessant beeping wakens Harry. “Eggsy…turn off the alarm, my boy,” Harry says into his pillow. The beeping continues, Eggsy doesn’t move, and Harry opens his eyes. He’s alone in the bed, it’s still the middle of the night, and the beeping isn’t his alarm. It’s the surveillance camera for the front door. Harry turns on the monitor and is shocked at what he sees.

He jumps out of bed, slides into his slippers and pulls on his dressing gown. He rubs at his face as he sedately goes down the stairs. The last thing he needs is a broken neck. He undoes all the security and throws the door open.

“I believe this belongs to you?” Alan smirks. He’s in trainers, athletic pants and a hooded jacket. A very drunk Eggsy Unwin is wrapped around him, looking debauched and beautiful in his suit. “I wouldn’t even let him try to go through the security protocols.”

“I…” Harry can only stares. “What did you do to him?”

“Of COURSE you think this is all my fault. May we come in?”

“Yes, of course, please.” Harry steps aside and Eggsy stumbles in with Alan’s assistance.

“Your skin looks very fuckin’ tasty right…here.” Eggsy taps his finger at the pulse point on Alan’s neck. “Can I lick it?”

“No, thank you. Perhaps when you’re sober,” Alan says, smiling at Harry’s growl.

“Fuckin’ aces.” Eggsy fists his hands in Alan’s jacket.

“Mind telling me what exactly is going on here?” Harry asks.

“I was in my bed, minding my own business, when I get a phone call from your boy. He needed help getting home, and offered me quite a few things to entice me to pick him up. I should have recorded the call and made good on them later. It seemed that he shouldn’t be alone, so I brought him to you.”

Eggsy seems to focus on Harry for the first time. “Hello, luv.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says with a sigh. He’s not sure what bothers him most, the fact that Eggsy snuck out of his bed, that he’d gotten riproaring drunk, or that he’d called Alan to pick him up. “Thank you, Alan. You didn’t need to.”

“Yeah, thanks, Alan.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss Alan’s cheek. “You’re the fuckin’ best, bruv.”

“I know, boy, I know.” Alan carefully removes himself from Eggsy’s embrace and hands him over to Harry. “Do you need help getting him to bed?”

“No, we’ll manage.” Harry takes Eggsy into his arms, wincing as the smell of cheap cologne fills his nose.

“Mmm, ‘arry.” Eggsy’s arms go around his waist.

“You WILL give me a full report,” Alan says, heading for the door. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Harry says. “Can you lean against the railing, Eggsy? I need to lock up.”

“Course.” Eggsy grabs onto the thick wooden railing and almost falls. “Got it…got it.”

Harry quickly resets everything and turns to him. “My dear boy,” he says sadly.

“Didn’t drive though, did I? Don’t drink an’ drive,” Eggsy orders, wagging his finger at Harry.

“Can you make it up the steps, Eggsy? I cannot possibly carry you.”

“No. I mean, yes, I can make it up, but no, you shouldn’t carry me. Too much. I’m too much weight…too much baggage.” Tears come to Eggsy’s eyes. “Too much…trouble.”

“Come on, my boy.” Harry puts his arm around Eggsy’s waist. “Put your arm around me. Let’s go. Up the stairs.”

“Up the stairs up the stairs,” Eggsy chants. They make it into the bedroom and Eggsy flops onto the bed. “Yer gorgeous, ‘arry, didya know that?”

“You’ve said that once or twice.” Harry kneels down to remove Eggsy’s shoes, lining them up under the bed. He removes the socks as Eggsy sits up. Eggsy manages to wiggle out of his coat and remove his tie, tossing them to the floor. Harry winces but says nothing.

He starts on the buttons of Eggsy’s shirt but is stopped by a hand on his cheek. “Yer so beautiful, ‘arry. So perfect.” Eggsy tilts his head and light bounces off his earrings. 

“You’re beautiful, too, Eggsy.” He helps Eggsy stand. “Up we go, let’s take off the shirt and trousers.” 

“Not beautiful, definitely not perfect.” Eggsy stumbles out of his trousers and kicks them aside. “Will ya hold me, ‘arry?”

“Of course.”

“Even though I’m not good…not good at all?”

Harry’s heart breaks as a tear splashes down Eggsy’s cheek. “Quiet, now, Eggsy. You need to get to sleep.” Eggsy crawls under the covers and Harry quickly hangs up his clothes. He removes his dressing gown and gets into bed next to him. Eggsy snuggles up close and Harry strokes his back. “Go to sleep,” he orders, kissing the top of Eggsy’s head.

 

Eggsy wakes up to the blinding glare of morning and a splitting headache. He allows his eyes to slowly flutter open, wondering where he is. He doesn’t remember much after calling Alan and he’s half-afraid of what might have happened. He’s very briefly grateful when he sees the familiar bedroom, but that gratitude dies an early death as he realizes he’ll have to actually face Harry while climbing out from under one of the worst hangovers he’s ever experienced. He rolls over to Harry’s side of the bed. It’s empty, but he sees a glass of water and bottle of paracetamol on the nightstand. He smiles and carefully rolls over to open the bottle.

He gets out of bed, noticing he’s clad only in his pants. He finds a pair of his athletic pants and a tee in Harry’s dresser and puts them on. He heads for the en suite, taking one look at his face in the mirror and winces. He’d never known his skin could turn that shade of pale green. He washes his face, brushes his teeth and has a good long piss before taking a deep breath. He turns around and sees a pair of Harry’s pajamas on the back of the door. He buries his face in them for a moment, trying not to sob.

 

Harry’s seated at the kitchen table drinking his third cup of tea when Eggsy finally appears. Harry’s been up since Alan came to the door and he’s sure he looks it. Eggsy, however, looks ten times worse.

“Thanks for the pills,” Eggsy says softly.

“Tea?” Harry asks. Eggsy nods carefully and slowly slides onto a chair.

Harry fixes his tea and hands him the cup. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Harry watches Eggsy, who’s studying his tea. “You could have told me you wanted to go out,” he says finally. “I wouldn’t have stopped you.” He closes his eyes briefly, remembering the scent of another man on Eggsy’s clothing. “I don’t…own you.”

“Yeah, that was rude. Sorry ‘bout that. Shouldn’t have snuck out.” Eggsy rubs a hand through his hair. “I went into town and…picked up a rentboy.”

“Ah.” Harry stands up and puts his cup in the sink. He’s sure his heart has broken loud enough for Eggsy to hear it. “Was it…worth your while?”

A resounding crash makes him whirl around. Eggsy’s chair is flipped over, his teacup is shattered on the floor, and he looks absolutely furious. “Are you fuckin’ KIDDIN’ ME?”

“I wouldn’t think someone in your state would be able to make such a loud noise,” Harry says, trying to remain calm. 

“Fuck me an’ my state. You REALLY think I’d go pick up some street kid for a fuck when I got you here all gorgeous an’ perfect? And then I’d just waltz down here this mornin’ and mention it like I’d picked up a newspaper or somethin’?”

“What ELSE would I think, Eggsy? You disappeared, apparently, and then you come home drunk off your bloody ARSE, smelling of cheap cologne, in the arms of ALAN, of all people. Offering to lick his neck, I might add.”

“Okay, maybe it didn’t sound quite right the way I said it, but yer mind sure as shite had no problem jumpin’ there, did it?” Eggsy’s face has lost its pallor and is now turning pink. “If ya woulda let me FINISH, I woulda told ya how I wanted to observe, ta watch an’ see how he operated. Knew ya wouldn’t understand, definitely wouldn’t approve, so I didn’t tell ya. Shouldn’t have snuck out, like I said. I went out, I picked him up, I got a room, set him up there for the night. Fed him and gave him a place to shower and sleep. He kissed me once, and THAT’S where the cologne came from. Called Alan because he’s first in my phone alphabetically.” 

“Eggsy…”

“No. I’M talkin’. Gentlemen don’t interrupt.” Harry leans back against the counter. “Felt dirty an’ ashamed an’ fuckin’ low. Not because of the kid…glad I could do him a favor and give him one night of fuckin’ safety. I already felt…off…because of the earrings. You know that. But seein’ this kid and what he is and what I have to pretend to be. Do you know that Merlin never even asked me if it was all right? I know, he’s Arthur, he’s my boss. And normally I would bend over backwards to do whatever Kingsman needed. But this…even though he doesn’t know the truth about what I had to do in my past, he knows where I come from. That I’ve fought tooth an’ fuckin’ nail to get out of that place, and he just kicked me right back down. Hurts like fuck an’ I hate that I can’t handle it.”

“How would I know any of this, Eggsy?” Harry snaps. “You’ve not talked to me about any of it. I try to speak with you, try to communicate with you about how hard this is for me…”

“How hard this is for YOU?” Eggsy slaps the table. “Poor fuckin’ Galahad, has to dress up smart, act all posh, and stick his cock up some rich bitch’s twat.”

“While my mind cannot stop thinking about the fact that her husband’s sticking HIS cock up your arse.” Eggsy blinks for a moment, like this hasn’t occurred to him. “I’ve seen his picture. He’s quite attractive. Older. Right up your alley.”

“Zat what you think?” Eggsy’s eyes narrow. “Just gonna get hard for ‘im, just like that, because it’s a bloke and he’s older. Because that’s what I like. Question, ‘arry…ya gotta get hard for this bird somehow. What are ya gonna do? You gonna tell me ya NEVER get hard for the birds, that it’s only the blokes that do it for ya? Gonna take one of those little blue pills, then?”

“How I’ve done it in the past is none of your concern. For Queen and country, if you will. What if I was going to think about YOU this time?”

“Glad I could be of fuckin’ assistance.” 

They glare at each other for a moment. “If you’d climb out of your self-pity for a moment, you might think about how this is for me. Granted, I do not have to play the part of someone completely different from myself, but I have to think about the fact that you’re grinding yourself up on another man, that you’re allowing him to do things…this is our job, and this scenario will happen. But it’s the first time and it’s not easy for me. And how was I to know about your feelings when you deflected me at every turn? I tried to talk to you. You didn’t want to so I gave you space.”

“So sorry about my self fuckin’ pity. Guess I’m just some stupid chav who didn’t know any better. Maybe I thought you’d see that I needed you without me askin’, but I probably should have known better.”

“I have never EVER called you a chav, Eggsy, and I would never treat you that way.”

“Thinkin’ I would step out on you with a fuckin’ rentboy, ‘arry?” Eggsy sighs. “Ya just did treat me that way. It’s yer club all over again.” His shoulders slump and he walks out of the kitchen.

Harry watches him leave, wondering what the fuck is happening. “Eggsy,” he calls, but Eggsy’s already running up the stairs. Harry refuses to run after him, waiting at the bottom of the steps. Eggsy soon reappears, pulling on his shoes. “Eggsy, what…we can’t…” He reaches out for Eggsy, his heart thudding in his ears. 

“Yer right, ‘arry. We can’t.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and opens it, dropping something into his palm. “What did ya call the earrings? Baubles?” He closes Harry’s hand around the gold bracelet. “Street rats don’t do baubles, mate.” He turns and goes out the door without another word.


	39. Chapter 39

THIRTY-NINE

Eggsy manages to get back to his flat before he completely loses his mind. He undresses, crawls into his shower, and sobs under the hot water. He knows he was partially in the wrong; he might have overreacted a bit. But Harry just didn’t get it, and he can’t understand that. Harry’s one of the smartest people he’s ever met, can see through a façade in a millisecond…but had no clue as to how much Eggsy’d been suffering with this mission. And acting like Eggsy shouldn’t mind that Harry has to fuck a woman, just because it’s a woman and not a man? Eggsy finally pulls himself out of the shower, dries off, and falls into bed. He sleeps for two hours, texts Merlin as soon as he wakes, and leaves the flat.

 

“Eggsy! Didn’t expect you!” Michelle hugs him.

“Was surprised to see yer light on, Mum. Thought you’d be at work,” Eggsy says. “Hello, flower!”

“Eggsy!” Daisy runs to jump into his arms. “Where’s Mr. Harry?”

“He, uh, he’s busy, Dais. M’sure he’d want me to give you a big hug, though.” Eggsy squeezes Daisy tight. He might be furious with Harry, but one thing he’s thankful for is the way Harry’s treated his family. 

“Worked late the last three nights, got today off,” Michelle explains.

“You’re so pretty, Eggsy.” Daisy gently touches the hoops in Eggsy’s ears. “Can I have ear things, too?”

“Earrings, Daisy, and no, you can’t. You’re way too young for all that.” Eggsy puts her down.

“Earrings?” Michelle grabs Eggsy’s chin and turns his head. “Gary Unwin, what in the world have you done?”

“Got drunk an’ took a dare, Mum,” Eggsy lies. “Boys at the pub got me good.” He doesn’t name names; that way she can’t check up on his story. “Hafta wear them for a week or two, then I’ll take ‘em out.”

“Thought you knew better then to drink like that,” Michelle says, bustling around the kitchen. “Look a little peaked today.”

“Yeah, last night wasn’t one of my better nights,” he says truthfully. He falls onto one of the kitchen chairs with a sigh.

“You not workin’ today, either?” 

“Nah…just takin’ today off.” He runs his hand through his hair.

“You all right, love?” Michelle puts a hand on her shoulder.

Eggsy hasn’t wanted to crawl onto his mother’s lap and cry since he was eight or nine, but he definitely wants to now. He takes her hand and kisses the palm. “M’fine, Mum. Just one of those days.”

 

Harry stares at the bracelet in his hand, and then at the door that slams shut after Eggsy. He leans against the wall, knees weak. He has no clue what’s just happened and his mind is whirling. He slowly goes up the stairs and into his bedroom, putting the bracelet in the safe. 

He frowns as his bedside computer starts going off. He drops onto the mattress and opens it. “Merlin.”

“I know you’re not big on timeliness, Galahad, but I did expect you to actually come in today, or call to inform me of any delays. Tristan at least had the balls to let me know he’s taking off today. Do you two have some sort of romantic rendezvous planned?” Merlin teases, eyebrows waggling. “I mean, we’re in the middle of pretty important mission prep here, but…”

“I’m not with Tristan…Eggsy.” Harry closes his eyes as the double meaning of those words hits him. “He’s not why I’m not there.”

Merlin studies him closely. “Harry, are you all right?”

Harry knows he can lie, can make up some story that will sound completely plausible falling from his lips. But he also knows he’s talking to his oldest friend. “No,” he admits. “I’m not.”

“I see.”

“If you really need me to come in, I will be there immediately, but…”

“No. Not necessary,” Merlin says softly. “Anything I really needed to talk to you about I can send electronically. Could you check in after a few hours?”

“Of course,” Harry says. “Thank you, Merlin.”

Harry takes a shower and gets dressed, not even noticing what he’s doing. He methodically goes about his morning, cleans what he always cleans, reads the newspaper (although he doesn’t remember a word of it), and even goes out into the garden for a bit. A numb feeling settles throughout his body and he focuses on that to push through the day. He goes back in, however, when he hears Mrs. White puttering around her yard. He doesn’t need her to ask about Eggsy.

He checks in with Merlin as requested, and Merlin sends him some electronic files to read over. He makes every effort to focus on those; this isn’t just a newspaper. This is a mission. He gives up after a few hours…rereading the same thing seven or eight times and not retaining it isn’t truly focusing.

A knock on the door around 4:30 startles him. He goes to the door, realizing at the last moment that he’s wearing a pair of his own pants but one of Eggsy’s tees. He sighs and opens the door. “Merlin,” he says in surprise. “Come in.”

“Harry.” Merlin goes past him, carrying his briefcase and two bags. “I’ve brought dinner.”

“Thoughtful of you,” Harry says, following Merlin to the kitchen. “But I’m afraid I don’t have much of an appetite. I…”

“I could give a fuck about your appetite, Harry. You need to eat.” He unpacks takeaway boxes. “Sit.” Harry sits. The smallest of the bags holds a bottle of whiskey. “Eat, then drink.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry says. He allows Merlin to serve him a plate of food. His stomach turns a bit, but he forces himself to start eating. 

“Something happened between you and Eggsy.” Harry nods slowly. “Fight, did you?”

“I’m still not quite sure. It started as a misunderstanding that I’d really rather not go into, if you don’t mind. And then it…escalated.”

“Alan mentioned something about the boy having a bit too much to drink last night?”

“Alan would mention that.” Harry sighs. “Yes, that happened, but that was not the cause of any of it. I…may have been a little insensitive to Eggsy’s feelings, and I didn’t think about it when I spoke MY feelings.”

“This makes no sense.”

“No, it doesn’t. We both said some things we probably didn’t mean, and he left. And it’s only been a few hours and I feel fucking MISERABLE, but I cannot focus on that because we have work to do.” Harry takes a few more bites and motions to the briefcase. “Did you bring work for us to do, then?”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Yes, if you think you can pay attention.” He opens the briefcase, pulls out a file, and starts to read through it.

Harry finishes his food and gets up for two glasses. He pours them each some whiskey and sits back down, feeling better now that he has someone else to talk to. He really does work to focus, and he soon feels Harry slide away and Galahad take his place. “When do you think this will happen, Merlin? We can plan all we want, but I feel it’s time for action.”

“Alan’s been sniffing around, trying to get a feel for the right time,” Merlin says. “He said Jonathan usually goes out and finds a boy after some sort of big deal, and something’s going down as we speak. He figures night after tomorrow.”

“All right, then.” 

 

Eggsy’s on Kingsman property by 5:30 the next morning. He runs three laps around the grounds, spends an hour with Sagramore, and finally showers and changes into his favorite suit. He understands now why Harry’s always called a suit a gentleman’s armor. When he’s wearing the suit, his background and his lack of education and his broken heart don’t manner. Eggsy is a gentleman spy.

Eggsy arrives to Merlin’s office before Merlin’s even in but that doesn’t stop him. He ejects the lockpicking kit from the cuff of his shirt and makes short work of the door. Feeling generous, he makes a pot of tea and organizes the tray for when the others arrive.

“Well…this isn’t quite what I expected to find in here,” Alan says. “Morning, Tristan.”

“Percival. Everything’s ready for tea.” Eggsy motions to the tray.

“Thank you.” Percival prepares his cup and leans against Merlin’s desk. “Merlin know you’re here?”

“I’d say yes, knowin’ all his security protocols. Paranoid old bugger,” Eggsy says fondly.

“Quite.”

Eggsy sighs. “I never really go to thank you for the other night. I’m sorry ya had to come for me. I know it was late and I got ya outta bed.”

“I didn’t HAVE to come for you, I wanted to. Do you remember anything you said to me?” Eggsy makes a face and shakes his head. “You offered to show me quite a few of your…talents…if I’d just come pick you up.”

“Oh, fuck.” Eggsy buries his face in his hand. He does vaguely remember mentioning something about the lack of a gag reflex.

“Don’t worry. I won’t take you up on any of them. Harry would have my bollocks for garters.”

Eggsy winces and looks down at his tea. “Don’t know about all that, but thanks again.”

“Something wrong with you two?” Eggsy pauses, then shrugs. “Look, Eggsy, I’m not one to give romantic advice, but I do know Harry Hart. He cares about you, very much. He thinks the world of you, is so very proud of you.”

“Finds a funny way to show it,” Eggsy mutters. “Can we not talk about him?’

“Certainly.” Alan puts down his cup. “I believe the mission should begin tomorrow night.”

“All right,” Eggsy says, blinking at the sudden change of subject. 

“Jonathan frequents three pubs where he’ll pick up a date for the night. We’ve made sure that one of them is closed for hygienic violations, and I’ve hinted about some police activity at the second. We’ll set you up at the third.” Eggsy nods. Alan studies him. “Do you think you can get him to take you home?”

Eggsy’s eyes narrow. He feels a spark of anger shoot down his spine, the old feeling of someone telling him he’s not good enough. “I don’t think it. I KNOW it.”

“Show me,” Alan says arrogantly. “Make me want to take you home.” He reaches behind Merlin’s desk and pushes the button to close the door.

Eggsy takes his time, removing his suit jacket and hanging it on Merlin’s coat rack. He cuffs his sleeves twice, untying his tie but not removing it. He undoes the top three buttons of his shirt and runs his hand through his hair, messing it slightly. He runs his hands over his hips briefly, letting them rest on his arse as he bounces on his toes a bit. His eyes scan around the room, going past Alan and then moving back. A small smirk crosses his face and he makes a show of looking Alan up and down. He saunters over, standing next to Alan and leaning against the desk. “So. You’re the one that helped me out the other night?”

“Yes, that was me,” Alan said. For once Eggsy’s grateful for how quick Alan is.

“Appreciate it, mate. Don’t remember much, that’s for sure. Thanks for being a right gent about it.” He bumps Alan’s hip with his own, using the opportunity to move closer. He slowly looks up at Alan from under his lashes. He licks his lips and Alan’s eyes go right to the pink of his tongue. “Not many would.”

“Well, I was feeling particularly generous. Not always a “right gent,” rarely, actually.” Eggsy gives him a tiny smile, as if the idea of Alan not being a gentleman is fine with him. “You did offer to make it worth my while, though.”

“Did I, then? Must’ve been sayin’ lotsa things…” Eggsy hooks a finger in Alan’s belt loop. “But I was right. I definitely could make it worth your while. M’ever so grateful.” His finger slides up the buttons of Alan’s shirt to rest on the knot of his tie. “I’d love to show ya.”

Alan turns a bit to press against him and Eggsy can feel the weight of Alan’s erection. “I’d love to let you.”

“Really, Eggsy, as if I couldn’t see…” The door flies open as Merlin speaks. Alan chuckles against Eggsy’s hair and Eggsy tries to move away quickly. It’s not quick enough, however, and Harry’s brown eyes are wide and horrified over Merlin’s shoulder. “Well, guess we’re all here, then.”

“Just doing a final run-through for tomorrow night,” Alan says cheerfully, not even trying to hide his obvious arousal. “Looks like Eggsy’s got it down pat.”

“Yes, it looks like he does.” Harry goes over and pours himself a cup of tea.

Eggsy quickly rolls down his sleeves and puts his jacket on. “Not that big of a stretch for me, though, is it?” He snaps, anger and embarrassment washing over him.

“Please take your seats, gentlemen,” Merlin says quickly. “We have a lot to get through today.”


	40. Chapter 40

FORTY

Harry takes in the dark room, a private club very similar to the place he’d taken Eggsy on their disastrous first date. He mentally shakes himself; no need to go there. He needs complete focus for what he’s about to do.

“Percival’s just excused himself, Galahad,” Merlin’s voice says through his tiny earpiece. “He saw Vanessa working her way to the bar as he left.”

Alan’s cover, an employee working his way up through the ranks of Connolly Enterprises, has taken Vanessa to dinner at the club. He’s received a phone call from Merlin with an imaginary emergency and left her there. “Not that she sees me as anything other than part of the furniture…I don’t have enough money or prospects to interest her,” he’d said.

Harry watches a beautiful woman slink over to the bar. She’s clad in a skin-tight silver gown with a slit up her thigh. The dress leaves nothing to the imagination, and her long dark hair tumbles down her back. “I have the mark in sight,” he whispers.

“Just be yourself but with about twenty percent less ice, if you could,” Merlin says.

“Bugger off,” Harry mumbles. He nonchalantly makes his way to the bar, standing in the space next to her. “Gin martini, if you wouldn’t mind,” he says to the bartender. He glances at Vanessa’s left hand. Her blood red nails are tapping on the bar in a dance of irritation. “That’s quite a beautiful ring,” he says finally. He nods his thanks to the bartender when his drink comes. “Graff, is it?”

Vanessa turns to look at him for the first time, eyes running over his long frame and stopping on his face. She studies him for a moment. “Why, yes, it is,” she says, obviously surprised. She holds up her left hand to flash her enormous wedding ring. “My husband had it designed for me.”

“Your husband has very good taste. In jewelry…and in wives.” Harry gives her a toast with his glass. 

“Yes, well, he treats both jewelry and wives as possessions,” she says wryly. 

“Geoffrey Michaels.” He holds out his hand and she takes it. 

“Vanessa Dorough.” She turns to face him completely, body language open and inviting. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before, Mr. Michaels. Are you a member?”

“Yes, although I’ve not been here in quite some time.” He leans on the bar, casually playing with the very expensive Patek Philippe watch on his wrist. Her eyes dart down and stay there for a moment. “My work draws me out of the country quite often. I’m just back from Sydney. I haven’t been to my flat here in London for months. The place is probably a nightmare…you know how hard it is to keep good staff nowadays.”

“And just what is your work, Mr. Michaels?” Her eyes are wide and interested.

“I’d bore you to tears if I told you. Let’s just say I spend a lot of time doing nothing and making an obscene amount of money for my time,” Harry replies, leaning in as if telling her a secret. “It’s indecent, really.”

“Do tell,” she says in a mocking tone, placing her hand on his arm. “And is your wife with you tonight?”

“No, I’m afraid, for she doesn’t exist.” Harry heaves a dramatic sigh, one which brings a smile to her face. “The eternal bachelor.”

“I’d say “poor thing” but I think we both know I wouldn’t mean it.” She tilts her head and her diamond earrings dance. 

“Meeting your husband for dinner, then?” Harry says, turning to look around the room. “It looks like tables are filling quickly.”

“No. My husband has…other plans for tonight. We don’t dine much in public unless there’s some sort of benefit. I suppose dinner time has come and gone, though.”

“Hungry?”

“Starving,” she says, and her eyes devour him as she says it. “My house is a short drive away. Could I interest you in something to eat? I have one of the best cooks in the country, and since you said your flat’s been empty…I’m sure that means the fridge is as well.”

“That’s quite the offer, but I’d hate to…”

“Please.” Her hand runs up his forearm. “I insist. Consider it my charitable act for the day.”

“Well then.” Harry stands up straight, helping her from the stool. “My car or yours?”

 

“Galahad’s retrieved the mark and they’re heading back to the house,” Merlin says in Eggsy’s ear.

“Well, good for fuckin’ Galahad,” Eggsy mutters.

“I will remember that, Tristan,” Merlin snaps.

“No sign of Jonathan…hope Percival knows his fuckin’ business,” Eggsy says quietly. Due to the use of the earrings as a camera and transmitter instead of glasses, Eggsy doesn’t have the usual earpiece. They’ve had to implant a small device behind his ear in a process that didn’t hurt half as much as the actual piercing. 

He’s standing at the bar in the pub Alan has promised Jonathan would come to, wearing his trainers, baggy black jeans and a tight blue-grey tee. A gold chain at his throat sparkles like the hoops in his ears. At the last minute he’d decided against a jacket. Alan had said that Jonathan was drawn to fit younger men, and Eggsy’d decided to accentuate how fit he actually was. His biceps bulged in the sleeves, and the front of the shirt clung to his abs. And it didn’t matter if he wore a jacket anyway; there was no way in hell Kingsman could have made him bulletproof street clothes that would have fooled Jonathan Dorough. He was without armor.

“Patience, lad,” Merlin says.

“Wait…there he is.” Eggsy puts down the beer he’s been nursing for the last hour and turns towards the door, leaning a bit so the line of his torso draws the attention of anyone who looks. And Jonathan immediately looks. Eggsy picks up the bottle again, letting his hand slide up and down a bit before bringing it to his lips.

The tall form of Jonathan Dorough starts to weave its way through the crowd in the pub and Eggsy moves aside a bit, making just enough space for Jonathan to press in to the bar. “Quite the crowd tonight,” Jonathan remarks. The space at the bar is just narrow enough for him to have to stand sideways, practically leaning onto Eggsy’s body.

“Been waitin’ here for an hour, thank fuck…got me a spot, anyway.” 

“What are you waiting for?” Jonathan’s eye run over Eggsy and he does not try to hide it.

“Not sure yet. Know when it comes, I guess.” Eggsy gives a little smirk. “Hey, I got quite the big mouth. Want me to get the bartender for ya?”

“If you’d be so kind. Whatever you’re having, and please get yourself another. On me.”

“Oi! Two.” Eggsy yells and waves his bottle in the air. The bartender nods. “Ya sure, guv? Doesn’t look like what your sort normally drinks.”

“My sort? What is my sort, exactly?”

“The sort that don’t drink cheap arse beer, that’s what sort. The sort that likes…the finer things in life.” Eggsy slowly grins. “Am I wrong?”

“No. You’re not.” Jonathan takes a swig of the beer and makes a face. “That is disgusting, I’m sorry to say.”

“Sorry.” Eggsy shrugs. “Guess I’m used to the not so finer things in life, then.”

“You’re right. I like the finer things in life…and occasionally I will just take whatever I can get.” 

“But ya should get what ya pay for,” Eggsy says, inching closer. 

“What would I get if I paid for you?” Jonathan says in a low voice.

Eggsy smiles up at him. “You would most definitely get yer fuckin’ money’s worth, bruv. Care ta find out? Just so happens my evenin’ is free, even if I’m not.”

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind finding out how big your mouth really is.” Jonathan puts some cash on the bar. “Back to my home, then? It’s not far away.”

“I don’t even know yer name,” Eggsy says. “You could be a fuckin’ serial killer.”

“Jonathan,” he says. “And I’m not a serial killer.”

“Isn’t that what they all say?” Eggsy asks with a low chuckle. “My name’s Ian.”

“Well, let’s go, Ian.”

He follows Jonathan outside and about a half-block down where a luxury car is waiting. “Color me fuckin’ impressed,” Eggsy says as a chauffeur opens the door. “Can’t never get a spot on this street.”

“If this impresses you, wait until we’re home.” Jonathan slides an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders as the car pulls out. He noses at Eggsy’s throat as he pulls him close. “You look delicious, do you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” Eggsy says, firmly pushing any thoughts of Harry from his mind. He puts a hand on Jonathan’s thigh and slides it up a bit. “Can’t even wait til we get home, guv?”

“Oh, this is waiting. Otherwise my mouth would be all over you. Can’t wait to mark this gorgeous skin.” Jonathan bites down on Eggsy’s neck, making him hiss.

“Oi, calm down a bit.” Eggsy pushes him away. “Can’t have marks where no one can see it, okay? Gotta job to do an’ all.”

“Understood. Any other little rules I should know about?” His hand slides down Eggsy’s chest. “My GOD you are amazing.”

“Gymnastics,” Eggsy murmurs, allowing Jonathan to thumb at his nipples through the thin tee. “Rules? Let’s see. No marks outside my clothes, no belts, oh yeah…any kinky shit is extra.”

“Really?” Jonathan pulls back. “Guess it’s good that I’m a very rich man, then.”

“Good for me, anyway.” Eggsy weaves his hand through Jonathan’s hair and pulls him in for their first kiss.

 

“Evening, ma’am,” a butler says as the mansion door opens. 

“Edward, Mr. Michaels and I will be in the downstairs study. Please see that we’re not disturbed unless it’s for you to inform me that Mr. Dorough is home. If you could please prepare some light refreshments, we will have them when you come to tell me of Mr. Dorough’s arrival.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The butler bows a bit. “Sir.”

Harry ignores him, as he is expected to. He follows Vanessa into a large foyer. “Your house is beautiful.”

She shrugs. “I suppose. It’s been featured in Architectural Digest twice.” 

He stops before a large painting of Vanessa and Jonathan. “Your husband, then?”

“Yes. Trust me when I tell you that painting is the only big thing about him.” She snickers at her own joke and leads him to a small study.

There is a desk, a fireplace, and a large sofa in the room. It is obviously a woman’s room, the décor far too bright for a man’s taste. “Shall I make us drinks?” Harry points to the bar in the corner.

“Please. If you don’t mind, I’m going to slip into something more comfortable.” She walks to a small cupboard and pulls out a robe. “Would you mind terribly?” She turns around in front of him, moving her long hair out of the way. Harry obediently unzips the dress, letting his knuckles slide down her skin after the zipper. “Thank you,” she says over her shoulder. He goes to the bar and busies himself so he doesn’t have to watch her undress.

 

“Fuck ME,” Eggsy says, honestly impressed as the car pulls up in front of a large house. “Figured ya had money, Jon…didn’t expect all this.”

“Don’t call me Jon,” Jonathan says automatically, but he pulls Eggsy close as soon as they’re out of the car. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy says, feeling a shiver go through Jonathan’s long body. “Oh, ya like that, do ya?”

“Inside,” Jonathan commands, almost dragging Eggsy with him. 

A butler stands inside the door. “Sir. Welcome back.”

“Thank you. We’ll be in the billiard room, then, Edward.”

“Yes, sir. Mrs. Dorough has already arrived. She has…company in her study.”

“Lovely. Then she’ll leave us the hell alone.” Jonathan smiles at Eggsy. “Come along.”

Eggsy stares in wonder at the huge house and its ornate décor, even though he knows this is only the foyer and main hall. Something he sees on the wall stops him dead in his tracks. “Zat..”

“Me and my wife.” Jonathan rolls his eyes as he looks up at the painting. “Reminds you of something in the National Museum, doesn’t it?”

“It’s…big.” He stares at the beautiful woman in the painting. “Uh, could I…the loo? Gotta piss…get it out of the way now.”

“Yes. Don’t want anything to interrupt us, do we? Around that corner is a small door on the left. I will be in here.” He motions to a large door. “Hurry back.” Jonathan yanks Eggsy into his arms and gives him a deep kiss.

Eggsy practically runs to the small toilet, locking the door behind him. “Oh, fuck, Merlin, abort tha fuckin’ mission. Abort it. Galahad’s been compromised.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Tristan?”

“Vanessa and Galahad have met. Well, not really met. She’s seen him before, tried to pick him the fuck UP before.” 

“Tristan, calm down,” Merlin says. “Explain yourself.”

“On our first date, ‘arry took me to his club.” Eggsy knows this entire conversation will go on the record with Kingsman but he doesn’t care. “This rich bird dropped her digits by our table, tryin’ to get with ‘arry. It was HER. It was Vanessa Dorough.”

“Did she speak to him?”

“No,” Eggsy admits. “He didn’t even notice. I talked to her, though…went to the bar, gave her what for an’ told her to stay the fuck away from him.”

“From what Percival’s said, she picks up men all the time. It is doubtful she’ll remember him.”

“Make sure and tell ‘arry you don’t think he’s memorable. See how that goes over,” Eggsy says before he can stop himself. 

“Get yourself together, Tristan. I’m sure Galahad will be fine. I’ll inform him of the situation. All he has to do is distract her. You have the real job to do.”

“Right.” Eggsy does use the toilet then, splashes water on his face, and goes back out in the hallway.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for a mild hetero fondling scene for Harry, and a brief recreational drug scene.

FORTY-ONE

When Harry turns around with their drinks, Vanessa is clad in a short pink kimono, her long legs flashing as she crossed the room. “Why, thank you, Mr. Michaels.”

“I think by now you can call me Geoffrey,” he says, clinking his glass to hers. 

She smiles and takes a sip. “Come sit with me.” She walks over to the sofa but waits for him to sit before she takes a seat very close to him. Her body is turned towards him, legs stretched out in front of him. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

“Of course not. One of my passions is to surround myself with beautiful and expensive things.” Harry slowly runs his hand up her bare thigh, absently remembering another thigh under his hand, a strong thigh with tight muscles from years of gymnastics. He feels his cock stir to life and realizes that fight or not, thinking of Eggsy is the one thing that will get him through this. 

“Aren’t you the charmer.” She leans forward and puts the glass on the table. When she sits back up, she’s practically on his lap. Her long legs drape across his. “I’d like to find out more about your…passions.” She flips her hair to the side and Harry gets a whiff of her perfume. 

Harry dips his head to her throat and inhales. “Mmm…Clive Christian Imperial Majesty. A particular favorite.” His tongue flicks out to an earlobe, thinking of a very different pair of earrings on a very different ear.

 

Eggsy finds his way back to the door Jonathan had shown him. The room was huge. A billiard table took up one corner, and opposite was a giant sofa, a chaise lounge, and a desk big enough to have dinner on. Jonathan was setting something up on a side table. Eggsy whistled to let know Jonathan he was back. “Fuck, mate…my flat would fit in this room.”

“This is my office, actually…and my playroom.” He steps aside and Eggsy’s eyes widen. On the table is a small bowl of white powder, a mirror, a small straw, and a razor blade. Next to that is a larger bowl with multi-color pills that look like candy. Marijuana paraphernalia is next, and the end is a syringe with an elastic strap. “I thought you might like a little treat before we begin. Take your choice.”

“Well, you know how ta make a boy feel special, dontcha?” Eggsy says with a grin. 

His eyes wander over the drugs on the table, offered as if it was an ice cream bar. Eggsy easily skips past the syringe as well as the cocaine. He swallows hard as he looks at the bowl of pills. He recognizes most of them, of course; they were his best friends throughout his teenage years. It would be so very easy to just take some. The world would haze around the edges, he’d forget about Harry. He could lose himself in the pills and the man before him, the very attractive man who was currently looking at Eggsy like he was some sort of dessert. They’d enhance everything, make it perfect, make him forget how imperfect HE was.

“Tristan.” Merlin’s voice is in his ear and he almost jumps. “While I applaud your attempts to stay in character, we need your mind sharp.”

“It’s like Christmas,” Eggsy says, eyes wide as he looks up at Jonathan. 

Jonathan grins and runs his thumb across Eggsy’s bottom lip. “You are so fucking pretty, boy.” He stands behind Eggsy, grinding against his backside. “Please pick something. You deserve a gift, I’m sure.” He begins to kiss his way down Eggsy’s throat. 

Eggsy reaches back to thread his fingers through Jonathan’s hair. “Thank ya, Daddy.” He smiles as Jonathan groans against his skin.

“Fuck, boy, pick something before I choose for you.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Eggsy scoops some of the pills into his hand. So easy. He’s almost missed the way they make him disappear.

“Mmm, good choice. Get you all relaxed and ready for me.” 

“Figures you’d choose THOSE.” Alan’s voice in his head actually does make Eggsy jump. “Cheapest thing on the table, aren’t they? Only problem is your cock will be of absolutely no use to you, or us, if you take them. I’m sure you know that already, though, don’t you?”

A flare of anger shoots through Eggsy but it’s just what he needs. He turns around in Jonathan’s arm. “Could I have somethin’ ta drink, Daddy? Goes down easier if it’s wet.” He shimmies his hips against him.

“Of course, boy.” Jonathan first takes off his jacket and drapes it over the back of a chair. He then walks over to a small refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water. While he’s walking away Eggsy drops the handful of pills back in the bowl. Jonathan comes back with the water and Eggsy pretends to press something from his hand into his mouth. He takes a huge gulp of water and smiles up at him. “Good.” He pulls Eggsy back against him and kisses him, yanking up Eggsy’s tee and pulling it over his head. “Good God,” he gasps. He reaches down, grabs the bowl of cocaine, and tugs Eggsy towards the sofa. He sits down, pulling Eggsy to straddle his hips. 

“Like what you see, Daddy?” Eggsy trails his hands down his naked chest, thumbs flicking over his nipples.

“Oh yes. Gonna fuck you SO good…gonna USE you.” Jonathan bites Eggsy’s chest.

 

Vanessa shoves at Harry’s jacket and he moves away from her. “Just take it off,” she says breathlessly. Her robe has gaped open and is pretty much useless at covering anything.

He stands up. “This suit, my dear, is a Desmond Merrion. One of the most expensive shops on Savile Row. One does not just throw it on the floor.” He slowly slides the coat from his body, making sure to turn the simplest of movements into a show.

“And it is gorgeous on you…and off you…” Vanessa says with a smile. She stands and presses herself against him, letting the robe fall to the floor. “I do like a handsome man in an expensive suit.”

Harry pictures Eggsy in his mind, dressed in complete top to bottom Kingsman attire. She rubs her hand over his clothed cock and he feels it get harder. “Thank you for the compliment.” 

“I can’t wait to compliment you on everything else.” Her hands go for his belt but he stops her.

“While I feel I can assume the best about you, I must ask if you have protection somewhere in this room.” His hand reaches up to cup her breast, rubbing a thumb over her nipple. “Safety first, as they say.”

“Is that really necessary?” Vanessa pouts as she reaches for his tie.

Harry steps back. “I’m afraid so. One of the very few rules I have.”

Vanessa actually stomps her foot. “I don’t have anything in here.”

“In your bedroom, perhaps?”

Vanessa snorts. “Hardly. Wait. I know where I can get something.” She yanks the robe on and kisses him hard. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Eggsy is surprised by the fact that Jonathan is happy to pretty much sit and make out with him on the sofa. He loses track of time, simply allowing Jonathan to explore his chest, abdomen and arms. He seems to love touching Eggsy, his hands stroking over the muscles and skin. He has to admit that in another place in time, he would enjoy this mission very much. Jonathan is skilled with his hands and his mouth.

The door to the room opens and they both jump. “Christ,” Jonathan growls. He looks around Eggsy. “Can I help you?”

“Oi…what tha fuck, guv. Told ya it’s extra if ya want kinky, and I rate a threesome with a bird as pretty fuckin’ kinky.” Eggsy licks up the side of Jonathan’s face, snickering a bit. Time to act like the drugs have kicked in. He stares at the woman in the short pink robe. She’s definitely beautiful, although she looks quite angry.

“I need something. I know you have them in here…my dessert wants protection.” She starts pawing through cupboards and drawers.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Up you go, boy.” Jonathan helps Eggsy off his lap. “She’ll be here all night if I don’t help her.”

“Whatever ya say, Daddy.” Eggsy stands up, clinging to Jonathan’s arm. “Just make it quick, all right? I need ya.”

Jonathan growls and bites hard on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Little slut.”

“Put some clothes on, for God’s sake,” Vanessa snaps in Eggsy’s general direction. He shrugs and pulls on Jonathan’s suit jacket. It does nothing to cover him up; in fact, it highlights the lines of his abdomen in a most immodest fashion.

“Here. Vanessa, wait.” Jonathan goes to a small wooden box on the desk. “Here.” He hands her a pile of condoms.

“Thank you.” Vanessa takes a good look at Eggsy and does a double-take.

“Oh fuck,” Eggsy hears Merlin murmur in his ear. “You may have been right about her.”

“Can I help ya, missus?” Eggsy glares at her, his stance arrogant, hands shoved in his back pockets. His finger presses against a small piece of clear tape, the bug that needs to go on Jonathan’s phone. “Me an’ Jon here was in tha middle of somethin’ in case ya didn’t notice.” He slurs his words a bit, making his accent more pronounced. He weaves on his feet a bit, stumbling over to press against Jonathan’s back. His hands slide down Jonathan’s legs. “Hey, I know! We’ll take a pic so you can wank to me once I’m gone. Think about me when yer alone.” In one fluid motion, Eggsy slides Jonathan’s phone from his pocket, presses the tape to the back, opens the screen, and takes a selfie, making sure to get mostly Jonathan and very little of himself in the shot. Now all he needs to do is plant the jammer on the desk.

Jonathan grabs the phone. “Don’t call me Jon. But he’s right, Vanessa. If there’s nothing else, we’re quite busy.”

“QUITE busy,” Eggsy repeat, mocking Jonathan’s posh accent. He moves a hand over to slide between Jonathan’s legs.

“Disgusting.” Vanessa gives Eggsy one more odd look and leaves the room. 

“All right then.” Jonathan turns back to Eggsy. “Come here, boy.”

“Anything you say, Daddy.” Eggsy obediently follows Jonathan to the large desk.

“Lay down very still and wait for me.” 

Eggsy climb up on the desk and lays on his back, humming as he stares at the ceiling. “Hurry up. I miss you.”

“Impatient. I like it.” Jonathan retrieves the razor from the table.

Eggsy’s eyes widen. “Okay, guv, I guess I shoulda drawn the line for the definition of kinky.”

“Don’t worry. I would never cut this perfection.” He spreads his hand over Eggsy’s abdomen. “Be very very still.” He taps some of the cocaine from the bowl onto Eggsy’s chest, cutting and maneuvering it with the razor until he gets it how he wants it. Eggsy shivers a bit, trying to figure out how this was his fucking LIFE. His eyes flutter closed as Jonathan picks up the straw and bends down to Eggsy’s chest.

 

Harry’s hand slides down Vanessa’s naked hip, mouthing his way across her ample chest. She fumbles with his tie, finally unknotting it. Her hands clutch at his shoulders, then push him away. “Have I done something wrong?” Harry asks, panting a bit.

“No. It’s not…no.” Vanessa runs a hand through his hair and sighs with frustration. “Something’s wrong.”

“Let me make it right,” Harry suggests, reaching for her again.

“It’s not you. It’s…that boy.”

Harry tilts his head to the side, confusion very real. “She’s recognized Eggsy,” Merlin says in his ear. “Your first date at your club. She tried to pick you up and he told her to fuck off.”

Harry’s eyes widen. He’d never gotten a good look at the woman at the bar, and the memory has faded quite a bit. He barely remembers dark hair. “You’re thinking about a boy?” He takes her hand and places it over his groin. “How about I help you think about a man?”

“No. NO.” Vanessa stands and pulls her robe back on.

“Vanessa…”

“Come with me. NOW.”

Harry sighs and stands, picking up his jacket and putting it back on. He follows her down the hall. “I would appreciate an explanation.”

“So would I.” She strides down the hall and bursts through a door. “Jonathan.”

Harry’s close on her heels. The sight before him makes him want to break every bone in Jonathan Dorough’s body. Eggsy’s flat on his back on the desk, shirt gone, wearing a suit jacket. His jeans are unbuttoned and Jonathan’s palming him through his pants. Eggsy’s actually moaning, arching up into the touch. He looks wanton and beautiful and if Harry wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now. He averts his eyes, shame boiling in his stomach. Jonathan sighs and turns around. “WHAT, Vanessa? For God’s sake.”

“Get your slut on his feet,” she snaps. 

“Whatthafuck?” Eggsy slurs as he slowly sits up. Harry’s eyes widen at the dusting of powder on Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy’s eyes narrow as he looks at Harry, chin raising a bit. “Jon, I didn’t sign on for no gangbang.” Harry notices Eggsy surreptitiously reach into his pocket and press something along the side of the desk. “Definitely not with some granddaddy.” He pouts and places a kiss on Jonathan’s chin. “She called me a slut, Daddy. Only a slut for you. Make them go away.” He clutches at Jonathan.

“Really,” Harry says, putting his nose in the air a bit. “I assume this is your husband?” He looks at Jonathan and Eggsy, disdain in his voice.

“You assume correctly.” Vanessa walks over and looks into Eggsy’s face. He smiles dizzily at her. She grabs his chin.

“Oi, fuck off, missus.” He swats at her hand and misses entirely. “Ya wanna touch, ya gotta pay.” He stumbles away, pulling Jonathan with him.

“I know you.” Vanessa looks from Eggsy to Harry.

“You been dippin’ in yer husband’s pills, missus? Yer talkin’ shite.” Eggsy stands in front of Jonathan and begins to undo his belt. “M’done listenin’ to her, Daddy. I’ll suck ya while ya talk to her, don’t mind them watchin’. Maybe she’ll learn somethin’.” Harry clenches his hands into fists and quickly releases them.

“Wait.” Jonathan grabs Eggsy’s hands. “What are you talking about, Vanessa?”

“Something’s going on here.” She begins to pace across the room. “I thought HE looked familiar when I met him earlier, but figured I’d seen him in the club before. But you…you I remember.” She waves between Eggsy and Harry. “You’re together.”

“Oh bloody hell,” Harry hears Merlin and Alan say together in his ear.

“Together? Me and…that?” Harry gasps, pointing at Eggsy. “Are you quite insane, Vanessa? Finding a bit of amusement for the evening is one thing. Exposing myself to some sort of sexually transmitted disease is another.”

“Fuck you,” Eggsy spits. “I’m clean as they come. All over,” he says with a snicker. He licks a finger and runs it up his chest, getting the smallest amount of cocaine and sucking it off. He arches an eyebrow at Harry. “Daddy here was just about to find out, wasn’t ya, Daddy?” He pokes Jonathan in the back. “Plus, I got fuckin’ standards, bruv. Under the age of seventy, for one.”

“Such a lovely boy,” Harry says. “Wherever did you find him? The gutter on Smith Street?”

“Vanessa, please. I was just about to fuck this pretty little mouth.” Jonathan thumbs along Eggsy’s lips and he sucks the digit into his mouth with an obscene moan. Harry wants to cut the man’s fingers off. “So what if your friend paid for the pleasure already?”

“It’s not like that!” Vanessa shrieks. “They’re TOGETHER, you fool. Your toy told me the man was HIS and I needed to back off.”

“What?” Jonathan says, looking a bit uncertain.

“I think there’s been a grave misunderstanding here,” Harry says. “I would NEVER pay for anything like HIM. I also have standards.”

“I’d break those standards down in a fuckin’ minute, bruv…ya never had a mouth like mine on yer old dick before.” Eggsy gives him a brash grin.

“Shut up,” Jonathan snaps. He pulls away from Eggsy. 

“I wouldn’t forget someone telling me he had a man spread out before him like a, how did you say it, “all you could suck buffet?” That sticks in one’s mind.” Vanessa looks from Harry to Eggsy. “Who ARE you?”

“Vanessa, really. I told you. My name is…”

“Daddy, yer wife’s daft. I never…”

“ENOUGH.” Jonathan reaches for the desk opens a drawer, and pulls out a gun. “Would someone like to tell me what’s really going on here?”


	42. Chapter 42

FORTY-TWO

“Wh-what the fuck, Daddy?” Eggsy whispers, putting a hand on Jonathan’s arm.

“Don’t fucking touch me, whore.” Jonathan turns the gun on Eggsy.

“Y-yes, Daddy, whatever you say.” Eggsy stumbles a bit, weaving on his feet.

For the first time in his Kingsman career, Harry truly doesn’t know what to do. Unless he’s a very VERY good actor, Eggsy’s under the influence of something, and currently facing down the barrel of a gun. “Can we just calm down?” Harry says finally. “Like I said, a misunderstanding. I’m sure this…boy…has had plenty of clients who’ve cleaned him up and taken him to a club. Perhaps it was someone who looks a little like me.” Harry smiles at Vanessa, giving her the full effect of his dimples. “I’m sure I’d remember you if you spoke to me before.”

“We never spoke,” Vanessa snaps. “Jonathan, you’re high as a kite. Put the gun down and let me figure all this out. There has to be SOME explanation.”

“Exactly,” Harry says. “My name is Geoffrey Michaels, and I’ve never seen this boy in my life.”

“Yeah, Jon, put the gun down, listen to the old lady,” Eggsy murmurs.

“Shut up,” Vanessa tells him.

“Christ…no job is worth all this drama.” Eggsy falls into a chair and actually pouts.

“Look, Jonathan, is it? I believe we can just…”

“Back the fuck up.” Jonathan turns the gun on Harry. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and presses some buttons. “I’m calling the office. They’re going to research you, Mr. Michaels.” He presses more buttons and actually shakes the phone. “Fuck. What the hell? I can’t get a signal in my own fucking house?” He turns to glare at Eggsy. “You touched my phone. What did you do to it?”

“This is why I don’t do coke, mate.” Eggsy smiles sweetly. “Makes ya fuckin’ paranoid.”

Jonathan slowly walks to Eggsy’s chair and puts the gun to his forehead. “What did you call me?”

“Jesus!” Eggsy gasps, throwing up his hands. “M’sorry, Daddy, please! Didn’t mean it!”

Harry doesn’t think. He grabs Vanessa with one arm and reaches for his belt with the other. He slides out the hidden knife and holds it to her throat. “Mr. Dorough, I’d advise you to rethink your next move.”

“Jonathan!” Vanessa shrieks. “You idiot! Put the gun down! You’re so fucking stupid!” She claws at Harry’s arm but he only holds her tighter.

“Am I? I’m the stupid one. Perhaps I was, letting you run everything. I closed the best deal of our career yesterday, something you could have never done on your own. But now look at us…I’m the one with the power, and you’re the one that needs help.” He points the gun at her and pulls the trigger. Harry lets go of her as the bullet hits her stomach and she reels back onto the floor.

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy says, slowly rising to his feet. “Jonathan, what have ya done, mate? She’s yer wife and ya…”

“She was my wife. And she’s smarter than any woman should be…so I believe what she said about the two of you. Something isn’t right here…don’t know who you two are, but there’s something going on…” He briefly points the gun at Eggsy. “I’m still going to fuck you. But I don’t need an audience.” He turns the gun on Harry and pulls the trigger again.

 

Eggsy knows the suit is bulletproof. Kingsman suits are always bulletproof. But that doesn’t stop the screaming in his mind as he watches Harry fall to the floor. He isn’t faking shock as he turns to Jonathan. “What…the fuck…I’m leaving…” Eggsy starts backing away. “Yer fuckin’ insane, guv.”

“Get out of there, Tristan,” Merlin orders in his ear. Like I fucking need ya ta tell me twice, Eggsy mentally shoots back.

“Maybe I am. But now I’m also free…free from that controlling bitch. And the first thing I’m doing is fucking your pretty ass until you bleed. And then you’ll join your little friend there.”

“You ain’t doin’ no such thing. I’m outta here.” Eggsy is fully prepared to make a run for the door. He has no weapons, not even the blade in his shoes. He trusts that Harry can take care of himself, even though he wants to run to him and make sure he’s okay. 

“No, you’re not.” Eggsy feels the gun on the back of his head. Jonathan grabs his shoulder with his other hand and pushes him to the billiards table. “Bend over, slut.” He pushes Eggsy face first onto the felt and starts fumbling with Eggsy’s belt. 

Eggsy scrambles to push away, praying for Harry to get up. The suit absorbs the impact from the bullets, but he knows from experience that it still takes your breath away. Fear for Harry surpasses all fear for himself as he catches sight of the billiards cue at the end of the table. He stomps down as hard as he can on Jonathan’s foot and kicks back to connect with his knee as he reaches for the stick of wood. Shoe meets leg with a satisfying crack. Jonathan howls with pain and briefly releases him. Eggsy shoves him away, stands up, and breaks the cue over his knee.

“What the fuck is this?” Jonathan shifts his weight to his good leg, trying to get the gun up.

“It’s called fencing, you stupid fuck.” Eggsy lunches forward with all his strength, driving the wooden cue into Jonathan’s chest.

 

Harry draws a ragged breath as quietly as he can. He wants to cough; the bullet hit his chest and knocked the wind out of him. It rolls from his suit and he leans a bit to catch it so no one hears it tinkle to the floor. 

“Galahad, are you all right?” Merlin buzzes in his ear. Harry blinks in Morse code. Yes. Just a little winded. Will be fine shortly. “Good. You need to help Tristan. He’s wearing street clothes, Galahad.”

The air really does leave Harry’s lungs. He’d never thought twice about the fact that Eggsy wouldn’t have any bulletproof clothing on. He’s sure the beat up trainers have no poisonous knives in the toes. He can just barely see Eggsy and Jonathan around the side of the pool table. 

“And the first thing I’m doing is fucking your pretty ass until you bleed,” Jonathan says. Harry sees red and tries to take a few deep breaths. He starts to push himself up as Eggsy struggles. He can see the way Eggsy’s foot neatly connects with Jonathan’s kneecap and does not envy the man as he howls in pain. Harry knows just how strong Eggsy’s legs are. “What the fuck is this?” Jonathan cries, hopping to get his balance.

“It’s called fencing, you stupid fuck.” Remembering everything Harry’s taught him about fencing, Eggsy neatly leans forward and drives the pool cue into Jonathan’s chest. 

Harry’s would be bursting with pride if he still wasn’t gasping for breath. He slowly starts to pull himself to a seated position as Eggsy turns to look at him. “Galahad,” Eggsy says, walking towards him with clear eyes and no stumble to his step. So it WAS an act. Commendable.

“Merlin, get us out of here now,” Harry commands.

“Yeah, Merl-…” Eggsy’s eyes widen as the shot rings out. He reaches out for Harry, the force of the bullet spinning him around. Harry sees blood pool through the back of the suit jacket Eggsy’s wearing. He staggers and falls to the ground, head colliding with the billiards table before he hits the ground with a thud.

“EGGSY!” Harry almost screams, scrambling to his feet. Vanessa is crumpled at the end of the billiards table, holding a gun with tape around the handle.

“Holy fuck, Galahad. They must’ve had it hidden under the table. Extraction team ten minutes out,” Merlin says frantically. 

“Guess I got you last after…all…” Vanessa whispers with an evil grin, gasping for breath. 

“Die, you fucking bitch.” Harry clicks his heels together and brings the toe of his shoe into the side of her neck. She gasps again, the side of her neck turning green. Harry doesn’t wait to see what happens next. He falls to the ground, gathering Eggsy in his arms. The bullet’s lodged in his back, just under the shoulder blade. “Eggsy…Eggsy…Merlin!”

“Pressure on the wound, Galahad. Medics on the way,” Merlin says.

“Hang in there, Harry.” Alan’s voice is a soothing sound in his ear. “Just hold on. They’re coming for you.”

“Did you hear that, darling?” Harry whispers, ignoring the fact that his glasses are recording everything. He smooths his hand over Eggsy’s check, touching the dainty gold hoop in his ear. “They’re coming for us. Just hold on.”

Harry knows the extraction team has probably caused quite a disturbance breaking into the large house, but he barely pays attention. He keeps one hand on Eggsy’s neck, where the pulse gets weaker and weaker. “No,” he says when someone tries to pull Eggsy from his lap. 

“Galahad, let the boy go. They need to work on him,” Merlin whispers in his ear, and he slowly releases him. 

“Galahad,” a familiar voice says, and Harry is surprised to see James standing in front of him.

“Ector.”

“I was on call tonight in case anything happened with the weapons. Followed the medics here.” He helps Harry to his feet. “C’mon, Harry. I’ll give you a ride back to HQ.”

“NO.” Harry tries to see Eggsy, who’s surrounded by their field medics.

“Yes, Harry. We can’t help him now. We need to get you checked out back at HQ”

“Galahad, go with Ector. That’s a fucking order.” 

Harry sends one last terrified look in Eggsy’s direction and allows Ector to lead him away.


	43. Chapter 43

FORTY-THREE

Once they’re in Ector’s car, Harry removes his glasses and slowly folds them in his lap. He stares at his shoes the entire ride. He’s eternally grateful for a good friend like Ector; the man says nothing to Harry, mumbling occasionally at Merlin through his own glasses. They pull into the underground parking garage at HQ, Harry still focused on his shoes as the car comes to a stop.

“C’mon, Harry. Merlin wants to talk to you, of course.” Ector opens Harry’s door and actually helps him out of the seat.

“Thank you, James.” Harry finally looks his friend in the eye.

“Of course. Whatever you need.” 

James walks Harry to Merlin’s office and leaves him with a squeeze to his shoulder. Harry knocks, wearily leaning his head against the door. “Come in.”

“Merlin…Percival.” Harry closes the door and stands in the middle of the room.

“Sit, for God’s sake.” Merlin waves at a chair and Harry sinks into it. Alan pours Harry a drink and he takes it in both hands, realizing they’re shaking. “I didn’t expect you yet, Harry. You should have stopped at Medical.”

“I’m fine.” 

“Harry…”

“I’m FINE, I said.”

“And I’m Arthur, I’m your boss, and you will go to Medical. Is that clear?”

“Yes…SIR.” Harry snaps the word with a biting snarkiness that would have made Eggsy proud.

“I remember one time you got shot,” Alan says suddenly. “Right in your arse, if memory serves. Left quite the lovely bruise, even with the bulletproof suit.”

“Really, Alan?” Merlin sighs.

“You could barely sit on that side for three days, and everyone thought it was because I’d fucked you too hard. For once, that wasn’t the case.” Alan gracefully takes the chair next to Harry.

He sighs. “Fine. I promise I will get a full examination when we’re done here.”

Alan smiles at Merlin, who nods his thanks. “We’re doing everything we can for him, Harry.”

“I know that. Don’t you think I know that?” Harry presses the glass to his temple. 

“Works better if you drink it,” Alan says helpfully, and Harry gives him the V sign, palm inward. Alan snorts but says nothing.

“Definitely not the way we expected this mission to go,” Merlin sighs. “I’ve reviewed the feed from Eggsy’s earrings. I won’t make you sit through it. There was nothing, no sign that Jonathan would go insane like this.”

“Except for the cocaine…always helps move a burst of insanity along,” Alan says. 

“Show me. I want to see the feed,” Harry says hoarsely.

Merlin and Alan look at each other. “Harry, if you’ve never trusted me before, please trust me when I tell you that you don’t want to see it,” Merlin says.

“Long story short of it, Harry, they snogged on the sofa, Eggsy pretended to take some pills and did a damn good job of it, Dorough snorted a line of coke from your boy’s fine abs, and that’s it.” Alan raised his eyebrows at Merlin’s look. “What? Am I wrong? You two came in before anything else could happen.”

“Anything else you can tell us, Harry?” Merlin asks.

Harry shakes his head, trying to focus on anything but Eggsy…the way the man palmed Eggsy’s cock through his pants, the way Eggsy’s beautiful eyes had widened after the shot. “You saw everything I saw.”

“Eggsy completed his portion of the mission, though,” Alan reminds Harry. “We have access to all the intel on Dorough’s phone.”

“Good.” Harry swallows down the content of his glass. “It’s my fault. I should have checked, made sure she was dead. But I didn’t. I was so…angry, furious, really…when Dorough threatened to…make Eggsy bleed.” Harry winces at the memory. “I never checked on her. I should have made sure.”

“Harry…” Merlin begins.

“No. It’s my fault. It’s Lee all over again…a stupid oversight cost Lee his life…and it may have cost his son’s life as well.” Harry stands. “Thanks for the drink, Alan. I believe I’ll go down to Medical now.”

“I’ve left orders for no one to disturb the medics, Harry. You will not be allowed in there until we know the extent of his injuries.”

Harry looks at Merlin, fists clenching. “Understood. I will get my checkup and retire to my suite, then.”

Alan and Merlin exchange looks. “Would you like me to come with you, Harry?” Alan asks softly, his voice kinder than Harry’s ever heard it.

“No, thank you, Alan. Much appreciated.” He squares his shoulders and leave the office.

The few employees that he passes in the hall give him a concerned look and a “good job.” Mission results usually fly fairly quickly through the halls of Kingsman. When he arrives at the medical bay he’s limping a bit. The bullet had bounced off his side, near his kidney, but he could tell it was already bruising. “Agent Galahad. I wondered when you’d finally show up here.” Sandi Evans is waiting for him in her white lab coat. “Merlin briefed me upon your return to HQ.”

“My apologies. A gentleman should always arrive on time.”

She studies him for a moment. “I can take care of Agent Galahad. You may go.” She dismisses her two assistants and closes the door behind them. “All right then, shirt and jacket off. You know the drill.” Her brisk efficiency puts Harry at ease for the first time since that horrible shot rang out. He carefully peels himself out of his shirt and jacket and sits on the table. “Are you hurt anywhere but here?” Her hands carefully prod at his skin.

“No,” he hisses. “Bumped my head a bit on the way down, but I don’t think there’s any lasting damage.”

“Like we would know,” she teases. He wants to smile but feels like he physically can’t. “Take it easy, light painkillers if necessary.” She steps back and studies him for a moment. Her eyes are warm and tender and he has to look away. He can feel his traitorous eyes fill with tears and he inwardly curses himself. He’s Agent Galahad, gentleman spy. He’s overthrown governments. He’s killed men with his bare hands. “C’mere, love,” she says softly, and it’s the last word, said in a familiar accent, that does him in. He stiffens as she wraps her arms around him, then cries on her shoulder.

“I’m so very sorry. Completely inappropriate.” Harry pulls away finally, wiping at his face with his handkerchief.

“Pardon my language, Galahad, but bugger off,” Sandi snaps. “No one ever needs to apologize for a completely appropriate show of emotion. Now, I advise you to go rest. Agent Tristan isn’t going anywhere, and you can’t help him if you’re not rested. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says with a sigh. 

“Merlin has given me access to your phone and computer. I will ping you the moment he’s ready for a visitor.”

“Thank you.” He takes her hand in both of his and kisses it.

Harry starts towards his suite, but realizes the three things he wants most of all are back at the house. He makes an abrupt turn and heads for the fleet of Kingsman cars and cabs. He hopes the garage would be empty, but two men are washing a few of the sports cars. “Excuse me, gentlemen. I’d like to sign out a car? Just for an hour or so.”

The men exchange glances. “I’m so sorry, Agent Galahad. We can’t do that. We’re under instructions from Merlin not to give you the keys to anything.”

“Anything faster than a bicycle, I believe were his exact words,” says the second man.

Bloody hell. “All right, then. Could I request a cab?” They exchange looks again. “Let me guess. Merlin’s orders?”

“I’m terribly sorry, Galahad. We would if we could.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re only doing your job, and doing it quite well, I might add.” Harry takes a few steps away and gets out his phone. 

“Going somewhere, Galahad?”

“I just want to go to my fucking house, Merlin. Since when is that a crime?”

“Since you’re injured and horribly depressed.”

“I’m not looking to go on the Autobahn, Merlin, or jump off Tower Bridge. I want to get a few things from my house.”

“I thought you kept things in the suite.”

“Not these things. PLEASE, Merlin.” Harry’s sure his voice has never sounded quite like this. “I will be in and out in five minutes. I promise to come right back, take something for the pain, and go to bed.”

Merlin pauses. “Fine. I’ll send a driver down. Wait there.”

Harry hangs up and leans against a wall, closing his eyes. It’s about fifteen minutes later that a voice says, “You requested a chauffeur, sir?”

“Oh, fucking HELL.” Harry opens his eyes to see Alan smiling in front of him. “It’s late. Why are you still here?”

“Because an old friend was on a serious mission and required my assistance,” Alan reminds him. “Off we go.”

“Please do not use this as some sort of amateur therapy session,” Harry says as Alan unlocks one of the cars. 

“I wouldn’t dare. I like my victims to at least be willing,” he replies with a grin.

Alan makes it to Harry’s house in record time, parking in Harry’s allotted space. “I’ll walk you up but wait outside.” Alan briefly puts a hand on Harry’s knee and squeezes.

“Thank you. I shan’t be long.”

They walk up the path and Harry starts to undo the security system. “Mr. Hart?”

Harry slowly turns to see Mrs. White on her walk. “Mrs. White. You’re up very late.”

“The bladder of a pug knows no timeclock, Mr. Hart. How are you? How is Eggsy? I haven’t seen him in ever so long.” Her eyes narrow as she looks at Alan.

The innocent question stabs Harry in the heart. “Well, actually, there’s been a bit of an accident. He’s been in hospital.”

“Oh, dear heavens,” the woman gasps. “Please give him my love, Mr. Hart, and if you need anything, let me know.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” He nods at her and slips inside.

While he almost wishes he could stay at the house, he wants to be as close to Eggsy as possible when he’s ready to have visitors. He grabs a bag from the hall closet and goes upstairs, stopping along the way to choose a few books from the library. He throws the bag on his bed and quickly finds the things he’d wanted to bring with him. Eggsy’s black tee shirt. The puppy dressing gown. The cheap bracelet. Harry puts it on his wrist and leaves the bedroom with his bag.

“That was quick,” Alan observed as Harry comes out of the house. 

“I told Merlin it would only take a minute. Idiot.” Harry slips as he goes down the walk. Alan catches him by the elbow. Harry nods his thanks.

Alan waits until they’re in the car before speaking again. “Harry, you’re exhausted. You’ve been shot. You watched the man you love get shot. You feel responsible and guilty as hell. Can you see why we might possibly think you’d do something rash?”

“I never have before.”

“There’s never been an Eggsy Unwin in the equation before,” Alan reminds him.

Harry says nothing, just holds his bag tight and sits in stony silence for the rest of the ride back to HQ.


	44. Chapter 44

FORTY-FOUR

When Harry arrives at his suite, there’s a small bag on the nightstand with a note from Sandi Evans. “Tonight I think you should probably take two of these. After this, one in the morning and one at night.”

Harry takes a quick shower, hangs up the puppy dressing gown, takes the pills, and falls asleep for 14 hours.

 

When he finally rubs the sleep from his eyes, his cellphone light is blinking. He’s missed a call and a message, both originating from Medical. He slowly sits up, wincing at the pain in his side. “Sandi Evans,” a voice says on the other end when he hits “return call.”

“Miss Evans. I see you contacted me?”

“Yes. How did you sleep?”

“Like the dead.”

“Good. Your body needed it. You may come down to see Agent Tristan, but only if you stop at the dining room first and get something to eat. Is that understood? I’ve told the staff that they are to report to me as soon as you order something. No food, no visit.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry says, feeling a smile actually twitch at his mouth. “I promise.”

“Very well.”

He showers again and puts on a casual blue suit. As he makes his way down to the dining hall, he’s stopped by at least ten people asking about Eggsy, giving their best wishes. He knows it’s only because he’s known to be Eggsy’s mentor and good friend, but he takes each message to heart. “Just a bowl of soup today, if you could,” he says to the man behind the counter. No matter what Sandi Evans has said, he doesn’t really have an appetite. Not while Eggsy’s laying in medical.

“Of course, Agent Galahad.” The man quickly fills a cup and puts a lid on it. “My prayers are with Agent Tristan, sir. He’s a good lad.”

“That he is. And I’m sure he’d be thankful for your kind thoughts.” Harry gives the man a nod as he takes the bag.

When he arrives at Medical, Merlin, Alan and Sandi are all waiting at the door. “Harry,” Alan says softly.

“Oh, God…what…what is it?” 

“Nothing like that,” Sandi reassures him quickly. “I just wanted to talk to you all at once. The gunshot wound to the shoulder is actually the least of our worries. It was far above the heart, and did no lasting damage. It will take him a while to get full use of his arm again, but he’s young and strong and if he actually listens to the physical therapists, he’ll be back to normal in no time.”

“Thank God,” Merlin whispers.

“It’s the head injury we’re more concerned with. I’ve reviewed the footage from his camera, and it looks like he hit the billiards table pretty hard.”

Harry closes his eyes, hearing the crack of Eggsy’s skull against the table. “Yes, he did.”

“He has a very serious concussion. He hasn’t woken up yet, but we hope that will change soon.” She looks at Harry. “Just talk to him like you always do. I have faith that he’ll come out of it.” Harry nods. “How are you feeling, Agent Galahad?”

“Sore, but better than last night.”

“Good. You can go in now, stay as long as you like, but part of that time better be spent eating whatever’s in that bag.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry says with a tiny smile.

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to call.” She gives them a smile and goes down the hall.

“If you could stop by my office sometime before dinner, Galahad, I’d like a word.” Merlin puts a hand on Harry’s arm.

“Of course,” Harry says absently, every inch of his being burning to be with his boy.

“If he’s not up there by six, Merlin, I’ll come find him,” Alan says with a sigh.

“Go ahead, Harry.” Merlin gives him a nudge.

Harry takes a deep breath and opens the door to Eggsy’s room. He’s greeted by the hiss and beeps of the medical equipment, and he almost chokes on his own breath as he sees Eggsy for the first time. His torso is bare, shoulder heavily bandaged. His face is pale and he looks ten years younger. Harry puts his soup on the small table and pulls the chair over to the bed. “Oh, Eggsy.” He picks up the hand with the least wires attached to it and kisses the palm. “I’m so sorry.” He holds the palm to his own cheek for a long moment, then puts the hand down. “You…you’d hate how you look right now. You look like such a little boy.” He runs a finger along Eggsy’s cheek. “But you’re a wonderful man. I’m so proud of you, Eggsy. So proud. And if your father were here, he’d be proud of you as well. You remind me of him sometimes…so reckless, so smart, so brave.” He picks up Eggsy’s hand and kisses it again. “You made me a promise…said you’d come back to me, and that your promises are golden. I’m holding you to that, my darling boy.” He heaves a sigh, gets up, and retrieves his soup. “And speaking of promises, I made one to Miss Evans. I need to eat.”

Harry spends the day in that very spot, holding Eggsy’s hand and occasionally talking to him. He releases the hand when staff comes in to take Eggsy’s vitals or check the machines, but no one says anything. At six o’clock, he makes himself get up out of the chair. He kisses Eggsy goodbye, promising him to come back soon. When he leaves the room, he’s almost run over by Alan. “Sorry, Harry.” Strong hands grab his shoulders. “Was coming to get you.”

“I know.” Harry automatically heads in the direction of Merlin’s office.

“He’ll be fine.”

“I know.”

“We have the best medical staff in the world.”

“I know.”

“He loves you.”

Harry stops walking. “You don’t know that. The last words we exchanged before the mission were said in anger. On both sides. I almost got him killed. Even if there’s any truth to what you say, I doubt it’s still true. I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t concern yourself with this particular topic again.”

Alan looks at him for a long moment. “Very well.”

 

Harry arrives to Eggsy’s room at ten o’clock the next morning a bit better prepared. He’s wearing a suit but it’s something that won’t wrinkle as easily. He has a thermos of tea, a bag of biscuits, and a briefcase. “Hello, darling,” he says as soon as he enters the room. He takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “I wish you would wake up.” He studies Eggsy, rubbing his finger over the bandage around Eggsy’s head. “But, since you’re NOT awake, you can’t tell me to be quiet. It’s high time we work on your education. Not that you aren’t smart, my boy, you’re bloody brilliant. Education is quite different than intelligence. I believe Charlie was a prime example of that. I can’t make you better, but I could read to you.” He pulls a book from his briefcase. “Phantom of the Opera. I thought we could read it, and then compare it to the movie, and the show.” He drags the chair back to the bed and brings his thermos and the book. “Prologue…In which the author of this singular work informs the reader how he acquired the certainty that the Opera Ghost really existed. The Opera ghost really existed. He was not, as was long believed, a creature of the imagination of the artists, the superstition of the managers, or a product of the absurd and impressionable brains of the young ladies of the ballet, their mothers, the box-keepers, the cloak-room attendants or the concierge. Yes, he existed in flesh and blood, although he assumed the complete appearance of a real phantom; that is to say, of a spectral shade.”

Harry reads for the next three hours, stopping only when medical staff came in to perform their duties. He occasionally walks when he reads, briefly taking sips of tea or bites of a biscuit. “I expect you to take care of yourself while you’re here, Agent Galahad,” Sandi says when she comes to check on Eggsy.

“I am. I’ve been seated most of the time, and I took my pain medication this morning.” Harry stands aside so she can download information from Eggsy’s machines to her tablet. 

“You realize it could be hours before he wakes up…or it could be days. Do not wear yourself out.”

“I do realize that, and I’m fine,” Harry promises her.

“If I feel you are overdoing it, I will forbid you to come,” she says, waving her finger at him.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She smiles down at Eggsy, touching his cheek. She then squeezes Harry’s shoulder as she goes by. “Good day, Agent Galahad.”

Harry falls to his knees by the bed as soon as he hears the door close behind her. “It’s only been two days, my boy, but don’t make it two more. Don’t make it two weeks or two months. I will give anything you want, my own life, if it brings you back. I’m so sorry.” He places his face on Eggsy’s hand and weeps.

 

“Harry.” 

Harry hears Alan’s voice but continues to read. "The ghost!" continued Richard, in a low voice, as though fearing lest he should be overheard by invisible ears. "The ghost! Suppose, all the same, it were a ghost who puts the magic envelopes on the table ... who talks in Box Five...who killed Joseph Buquet... who unhooked the chandelier...and who robs us! For, after all, after all, after all, there is no one here except you and me, and, if the notes disappear and neither you nor I have anything to do with it, well, we shall have to believe in the ghost...in the ghost." He marks his place with his finger. “Yes, Alan?”

“You need to get out of here. Why don’t we go for a pint?”

“I’m on pain medication, Alan. Not advisable.”

“Well, I can have a pint. You can have a glass of water. Or we could go for a drive.”

“Did Merlin send you?” Harry says with a sigh. “It’s only been three days.”

“And what if it’s three months, Harry? You’re going to sit here every day?”

“If I have to. You wouldn’t understand. You’ve never loved someone.”

“Touché.” Alan puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You do realize that people are starting to talk. Most mentors and senior agents do not hold bedside vigils for their protégés.”

“I don’t care who talks,” Harry says, and he means it. If Eggsy would just wake up, Harry would shout about his love from the rooftops.

“Eventually you have to go back to your job, Harry.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Alan.” He hears Alan sigh and leave the room. “He is a pompous ass at times, isn’t he, Eggsy?” He rubs his eyes and looks around the room. He realizes how much it’s changed in the three days Eggsy’s been there. In three days, the room has slowly filled with balloons, cards, and artificial flowers. There’s something from the dining room staff, something from Tor and his crew at the garage, and even a lovely card from Miss Helene. “Oh, my boy,” Harry says proudly. “If you only knew how much everyone loves you. You need to come back for that, if nothing else.”

For the next three days, Harry does nothing but eat, sleep and sit with Eggsy. He reads to him, talks to him, and sometimes just sits saying nothing, holding Eggsy’s hand. They finish Phantom of the Opera and Pygmalion, and Harry sends to his house for more books. “So…Pride and Prejudice. Not a favorite of mine, I’ll allow, but I do like the character of Darcy. He’s posh, as you would say, but he’s able to admit his faults. I’m sure you know the first line…it’s been thrown about so much. It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a large fortune must be in want of a wife.” Harry gets up to pour himself more tea. He’s not really interested in reading but knows if he sits at Eggsy’s side, he’ll break down. It’s been almost a week and he’s no closer to waking up than he was before. All the brain scans have been quiet, and even Sandi is starting to look a bit alarmed.

Harry takes off his jacket and goes to hang it in the closet. He sees a bin on the top shelf and pulls it out. Inside the bin is the gold chain Eggsy’d been wearing on the mission, his shoes and socks, and his phone. Harry takes the phone and sits down with it, quickly entering Eggsy’s security code. He absently scrolls through it, knowing Eggsy wouldn’t mind. He smiles as he finds the encrypted photo file, groaning at the first picture of himself fast asleep. “Really, Eggsy,” he murmurs. There are pictures of Michelle and Daisy, and pictures of Eggsy with Harry. There are a few videos as well, mostly of Daisy doing cute things. He actually blushes when he opens the video file and sees his own face. It’s the video from the night before Eggsy’s mission to Argentina, where they’d talked each other through a fairly intense orgasm. Harry watches it anyway, even though he has to look at himself. He finally looks away, focusing on the audio from Eggsy’s side of the conversation.

“I trust my mates to keep an eye on my flat. I trust YOU with my family. I trust you with my life,” Eggsy says, and Harry feels a lump in his throat. Eggsy starts to say something else but Harry’s battery dies and his end of the conversation is lost. “Harry…” Eggsy whispers. “Fuck, I love you so fuckin’ much, Harry Hart. Why can’t I tell you? FUCK.”

The screen goes blank and Harry stares at it. Eggsy was in love with him, even back then? He’d never said anything. Eggsy’d loved him, trusted him with his family and his LIFE, and Harry’d failed him. “God,” he says in a strangled tone, throwing the phone back in the bin. He falls back into the chair and grabs for Eggsy’s hand. “Eggsy, darling, I love you, too. I love you so much. I’ve loved you forever, it seems, and I was so stupid not to tell you. And now I…I put you in danger, and I’m so afraid you won’t wake up.” He puts his other hand over his face, willing the sobs to go away. He’s so tired, tired of worrying, tired of crying.

A twitch under his hand on the bed makes his eyes fly open. He stares in shock as Eggsy’s fingers flex and his eyes slowly flutter open. “Eggsy! Eggsy, oh my darling boy!” Harry grabs Eggsy’s hand in both of his. “Eggsy…”

Eggsy’s eyes focus on Harry’s face, but he doesn’t smile. He clenches his jaw as he slowly pulls his hand from Harry’s grasp. He pushes the red alert button on the bed, and slowly turns his head away from Harry to stare at the wall.


	45. Chapter 45

FORTY-FIVE

Harry stares in shock as Eggsy turns his face away. He slowly backs away from the bed as medical staff comes rushing in. “What is it, Agent Galahad?” Sandi says, grabbing his arm. “Did you push the alert?”

“No, he did,” Harry says in a dead voice. “Agent Tristan is awake.”

The staff rush to the bed, calling Eggsy’s name and checking the monitors. Harry quickly packs his bag, grabs his jacket, and slips out, blood rushing in his ears. He stops in the hall, puts on the coat and straightens his tie, and heads for Merlin’s office. He enters without knocking. “Galahad…”

“Eggsy is awake.”

“What?” Merlin jumps to his feet. “Oh, Harry, that’s wonderful news.”

“Yes.” Harry drops into a chair. “It is.”

“Isn’t it?” Merlin comes around the desk and sits in the other chair. “Harry.”

“I was holding his hand and talking to him, and he opened his eyes.”

“Probably because you…”

“And then he took a good look at me, yanked his hand away, and looked at the wall.”

“Harry…” Merlin puts a hand on Harry’s knee. “He was coming out of a coma, for fuck’s sake.”

“He knew what he was doing, Merlin. He looked right at me, and it was like he was…disgusted.”

“Harry.”

“I’ll be in my suite if you need me.” Harry sighs and trudges out of the office.

 

Eggsy feels like he’s been fighting for days. He feels like something is pushing against him, forcing him to sleep. He occasionally feels strong enough to fight against it, but then the force is pushing him back again. He remembers things, such as the feeling of Jonathan Donahue pressing him down on the table…the sight of Harry’s body falling to the ground when he was shot. He remembers falling to his knees in front of everyone, offering to suck Donahue’s cock while everyone watched. He welcomes the sleep after that. Occasionally he wakens just enough to recognize Harry’s voice in his dreams, Harry’s voice telling him he loves him, that Eggsy is brave and strong. Those dreams he wants to hold onto, but the haze of sleep takes over every time.

There’s a burn in his shoulder, but it doesn’t compare to the weight inside his head. He finally feels like he can push through it. Something’s holding his hand and he reacts to it, twitching against the pressure. He fights to open his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Harry’s face. Harry looks relieved, sounds excited, but then Eggsy remembers everything. He removes his hand from Harry’s and looks away. It makes it easier.

The nurses and medical staff poke and prod and then suddenly it’s just Eggsy and Sandi Evans. “Here, love.” She holds out a straw and he sips at the cool water. 

“What…how…”

“You’ve been in a coma for about a week, Agent Tristan. You were shot on your mission, and then you hit your head as you fell.”

“A…a week?”

“Yes. We’ve been so worried. Agent Galahad especially. He…”

“What’s the damages?” Eggsy interrupts. He reaches up with his good hand to prod at his shoulder a bit. 

“Hey. Stay away from those.” She captures his hand in hers. “Your shoulder will heal if you’re a very good boy and do what you’re told. We will run tests on your brain every day to make sure there’s no lasting damage. We need to check short term memory, things like that.”

“Doubt brain damage would do any harm…maybe improve things a bit,” Eggsy rasps. She gives him more water. 

“Well, that definitely sounds like the Agent Tristan I know.” She smiles at him. “Of course Merlin wants to see you…Agent Lancelot, Agent Percival, Agent Galahad. But I will keep them away as long as you like. Head injuries are unpredictable. I don’t want you to be overloaded.”

“Merlin can come in whenever…but if he starts annoyin’ me I can tell him to fuck off, right?”

She laughs. “I wouldn’t put it in those words, but yes.”

“Merlin, then…Lancelot if she’s around. Percival…I doubt he would but yeah.”

“All right. I’ll tell Agent Galahad he may…”

“No.” The word comes out sharply and Eggsy winces, grabbing at his head. “Fuck, that hurt.”

“You have a serious head injury, you idiot. Relax.” She gives him an odd look. “No Agent Galahad. Got it.”

“All right.” He settles back against his pillow and closes his eyes.

“I’m glad to see you awake, Agent Tristan.” She squeezes his arm and leaves.

Eggsy sighs, looking around the room. He gasps in shock as he realizes that every flat space is covered with some sort of card or picture or gift. The door opens again. “Merlin.”

“Good to see you awake, lad.” Merlin sits by the bed. “We were worried.”

“I’m sorry,” he says softly. Merlin squeezes his leg but says nothing. “What the fuck IS all this?”

“Apparently everyone you come in contact with around here has fallen in love with you.” Merlin gets up and starts inspecting the cards and gifts. “I think there’s something from every department. Tor and the mechanics. Sagramore. Miss Helene. Mike in the dining hall. I actually have a message from him telling me that as soon as you’re feeling up to solid food he’ll make you whatever you want.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy swallows hard. 

“Speaking of people who care about you, Harry stopped by my office.”

“I’m sorry the mission went tits up, Merlin,” Eggsy interrupts. He really wishes everyone would stop trying to talk to him about Harry. 

“The mission was a success, and you know it,” Merlin says. 

“Good.” Eggsy wearily rubs at his face. “I think I’d like to sleep now, Merlin.”

“All right, lad.” Merlin walks over to the bed and holds his hand for a moment. “Please make sure to wake up again, yeah?”

“Promise,” Eggsy says.

 

Harry heads right for the shower in his suite. He stands under the hot water until it’s so foggy in the room that he can’t breathe. He pulls on a dressing gown and sits on the bed, unsure what to do next. He’s never known pain like he’d felt when Eggsy pulled away from him. He’d spent the last week praying for that moment, and then it cracked and fell apart.

His phone rings, scaring him. “Galahad.”

“Agent Galahad, sir, it’s Sandi Evans.”

“Yes, Miss Evans.”

“I just…I wanted you to know that all of Agent Tristan’s vitals are good, and he seems to have stabilized. He’s going to be on some heavy medication, of course, but I don’t think there’s any chance of him falling back into the coma.”

“Oh, thank God.”

“We have a protocol for this sort of thing, which is especially important with someone as popular and well-liked as Agent Tristan. I’ve had constant messages coming into the med bay this week asking after him. Per protocol, we will only allow visitors approved by Agent Tristan himself. As he regains his strength, we will allow more people to visit.”

“You don’t have to say it, Miss Evans. I’m not on that list, am I?”

“Agent Galahad…”

“Please, Miss Evans. Thank you for the update on his condition.” Harry clenches the covers in his free hand. 

“I would like you down in Medical for a follow-up tomorrow. Sometime before lunch would be good.”

“I will. Thank you.” He hangs up before she can say anything else. He removes the dressing gown and crawls into bed wearing nothing but the bracelet Eggsy’d given him.

 

“What the HELL, Eggsy Unwin?”

Eggsy’s eyes flutter open. He’d been awake for a few hours the next morning and then fallen asleep again. The clock on the wall says noon, and the look on Roxy’s face says she’s furious. “Rox!” Eggsy smiles at her. “Yer back from…”

“I go away on ONE mission. ONE. BY MYSELF. And I come back in one piece. YOU go on a mission and come home with a bullet wound and a concussion. And you didn’t even leave the country!”

“I’m sorry?”

“Whatever. C’mere, you berk.” Roxy leans down and carefully hugs him. “You realize that you’ve given all of us quite a fright? If Merlin had hair, he would have lost it by now. And Harry…”

“So how was your mission?” Eggsy is getting very good at interrupting people. “Success?”

“Of course it was. Don’t be stupid.” She grows serious, sitting down and taking his hand. “Was it awful? The mission, I mean.”

“Wasn’t the highlight of my life,” he says. “Dorough was a good kisser, though. Didn’t mind that so much.”

“Eggsy!”

“How the fuck do you THINK it was, Rox? Had to act like a fuckin’ slut in front of HARRY.”

“It was a MISSION, Eggsy! He knows it was an act.”

“You don’t know the fight we had before the mission, Rox. Told him I didn’t like the idea of havin’ to act like that, that I felt low an’ dirty, and he didn’t even get it. So now, what do you think he sees when he looks at me?”

“I honestly think he sees a stupid fool, if he’s seeing what I’m seeing right now.” 

“So glad ya came to visit, Rox,” he says sarcastically. They look at each other for a moment. “I’ve been out for a week. Shag Ector yet?”

“Eggsy!” Roxy says again, but this time she laughs.

 

Harry goes to Medical as promised, although it’s much closer to noon than he’s originally planned. He’s dressed in his normal suit and has spent a few hours in his office, going over reports and organizing a few things. As he walks to the exam room, he can’t keep from stopping by Eggsy’s room. He carefully looks through the window in the door, watching Eggsy say something that makes Roxy laugh. He sighs and turns around.

“Agent Galahad. Late as usual. Glad to see some things don’t change.” Sandi leads him to the exam room. She has him remove his jacket and shirt as she carefully checks his bruise.

“Feels a lot better,” he tells her. “I don’t even take the pain medication anymore.”

“That’s up to you. You know what you can handle. I don’t think I need to see you again for this.”

“Thank you.” He begins to dress.

“Agent Galahad, I’m sorry about Agent Tristan.”

“It’s fine, thank you.” 

“Yes, of course.” She pauses. “I may be out of line here, write me up if you want. We keep Agent Tristan fairly heavily medicated overnight so he can sleep. Your security code opens every door in this building. If you were to go and see him at night, no one would be the smarter for it. Especially him.”

“Thank you for that information.” Harry buttons his jacket and leaves the medical bay.

 

Harry does not take advantage of this information the first night, or the second. He goes to his desk, does anything Merlin asks of him, and then spends the rest of his time in his suite. Merlin gives him permission to leave HQ, go anywhere he wants, but he initially has no interest. The first night he drinks himself to sleep. The second night Harry remembers the promise he’d made to Eggsy regarding his family. He calls Michelle, explaining that Eggsy’d caught a contagious bug while overseas and is in quarantine. On the third night he gives in, tiptoeing down to the medical unit in his pajamas and dressing gown. It’s almost one in the morning, and the halls of HQ seem deserted, although he knows full well that it’s a building that never sleeps.

He slowly opens the door to Eggsy’s room. The television is on, casting the room in an odd blue shadow. The chair is a bit farther from the bed, and Harry doesn’t chance moving it. “Hello, Eggsy,” he whispers. The figure on the bed doesn’t move. “I’m so glad you’re doing well, my boy. I…I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you. I’m barely living with myself now.” He draws a shuddering breath. “I know I should probably talk to someone, Dr. Walmer, someone, but I can’t. The only person I want to talk to is you. I want to apologize yet again. My oversight cost your father his life, and I could have lost you, too.” Harry clenches his hands into fists. “No. I’m not going to waste this precious time on that.” He looks at Eggsy and smiles. “There’s a bit more color in your cheeks now. That makes me so happy. I…I saw you with Roxanne earlier today. She did an amazing job on her mission. I think she has quite the future in this organization. Maybe the first female Arthur?”

Harry stays for three hours and then sneaks back to his suite. He crawls into his bed, hoping sleep will come for a few hours. It does, but it’s wrecked by nightmares. He goes back the next night, and the next, staying for three to five hours and talking to Eggsy as he sleeps. His nights are spent with Eggsy. His days are spent doing his job, being the best Galahad he can be. He’s always used his job as a cocoon around his heart, building up the walls required for secrecy to keep himself from being hurt. That practice is working for him now, and he doesn’t feel a need to change it. He is at Merlin’s beck and call, and even takes over as handler on a few missions as he waits for clearance to go back into the field. 

“I have an amusing anecdote for you, Eggsy.” Harry takes his normal seat next to the bed. “I’m actually quite glad you’re asleep, because I’d never live this down. Last night I called your mother to check up on her. She was quite frantic, which concerned me. If she even breathed one word of Dean or his minions, I would have lost my self-control, as you well know. But thankfully that wasn’t the case. They’d called her into work that evening, and she had no one to watch Daisy.” Harry smiles to himself. “So I offered to sit with her. As you can imagine, your mother did not know quite how to take it. I assured her I was serious, and offered to come by immediately. I didn’t do half the job you would have, of course, but we had quite the nice time, and Daisy lived to tell the tale. I took her to a nearby park and tired her out. She asked about you, of course.” Harry sighs. “She…she asked why I didn’t have “ear things” like Eggsy, because they were so pretty. I told her…I told her I thought they were quite beautiful as well. I meant it, too. You were too upset for me to be honest, but I love those earrings, Eggsy. The things I wanted to do…anyway…I was grateful that I could help your mother with something so simple, although I do believe I’m not meant to take care of children in more than two or three hour increments.” Harry chuckles to himself. “If Merlin or James could have seen me playing on the swings with a child…I do believe they would have passed out from shock.” Harry reaches out and gently touches the back of Eggsy’s hand. “I miss you.”

 

Someone knocks on Harry’s door and comes in before he can say enter. “Of course. I should have known it was you. Sometimes I think you were born in a barn.”

“Morning, Harry.” Alan gracefully falls into a chair. “Going to a funeral?”

“Don’t ever fucking say that to me again,” Harry snaps, looking down at his black suit.

“Sorry…sorry.” Alan holds up his hands.

“No, I’m sorry, Alan.” Harry presses his thumbs against his temples.

“When’s the last time you slept?”

“This morning.”

“For how long?”

“Is there a reason I’ve been graced with your presence? I’m quite busy here.”

“I can see that.” Alan looks at the piles of papers on Harry’s desk. “You’re making sure to look busy, anyway.”

“Alan, for fuck’s sake…”

“You know what you need? I think you need someone sucking you until you come. I could just crawl right under your desk.” Alan stands up. “You used to like my mouth on your cock, Harry.”

“Alan, I assure you that the last thing I want is your mouth on my cock,” Harry says just as Merlin enters his office.

“Well…I can come back, then.” Merlin turns around.

“Don’t you DARE,” Harry growls. Alan gives him a winning smile. “Happy now?”

“Any time I can get a rise out of you is a good time, Harry. Anything to pull that bloody stick out of your arse for five minutes.”

“May I help you, Merlin?” Harry asks sweetly.

“We’ve compiled all the information from Connolly.” Merlin hands him his tablet and Harry quickly flips through it.

“Brilliant.”

“Someone should tell Agent Tristan,” Merlin says softly.

“Yes, someone should. His…sacrifice should be acknowledged.”

“By his mentor and boss,” Alan points out.

Harry looks from Merlin to Alan. Merlin looks deadly serious, a glimmer in his eye that Harry knows all too well. “Oh, fine.”

 

“Sandi, you’re the best an’ all, but WHEN can I get out of here?” Eggsy begs. “I remember my name, I remember YOUR name, I can count to one hundred forwards and backwards.”

“Agent Tristan, we still have tests to run.”

“C’mon, sweetheart, couldn’t I just move to a room somewhere? Like an actual bedroom with decent channels on the telly and blankets that don’t itch?” Eggsy gives her his most charming smile. “I don’t need a big suite or nothin’.”

“Well, unfortunately, your living situation is not my concern,” she says. “However, if Merlin or Agent Galahad would approve of the request, I would gladly send you to new accomodations.”

“Fuckin ACES, Sandi. PLEASE say somethin’ to them.”

“I will, as soon as I see them again,” she promises. “Sit still, please.” She starts to take his blood pressure. “Oh, Eggsy, this is a lot higher than normal.”

“Is it?” Eggsy says faintly as the door opens. She turns around and sees Merlin, Alan, and Harry.

“Oh. Gentlemen. I’m…I’m done here.” She gathers her things and quickly leaves the room.

“Agent Tristan…how are you feeling?” Merlin asks.

“Uh, fine, thanks.” 

Eggsy can’t look away from Harry. He’s wearing the black suit that’s always reminded Eggsy of a funeral, but this time Harry looks like the walking corpse. He’s lost weight, his skin is pale, and worst of all, there are horrible purple splotches under his eyes. Eggsy wants to pull Harry into his arms and ask what’s happened, but he clenches at the blankets. Harry’s appearance actually makes Eggsy feel nauseous. 

Harry and Eggsy stare at each other for a moment until Alan says, “We have some good news for you, Agent Tristan.”

“Good news?” Eggsy repeats, finally looking away from Harry.

“Yes.” Alan sighs. “Agent Galahad?”

“Oh. Yes.” Harry clears his throat. “We’ve finished the last inspections of the New Day orphanage sites. All of the children are safe, and all dangerous weapons have been removed. A few had nuclear weapons on site, so those children were relocated. They were given medical care, and they’re all fine.”

“Thank Christ,” Eggsy says. “All of them? All safe?”

“Yes,” Harry says, and Eggsy almost thinks there is warmth behind his eyes. “All of them. Thanks to you and your sacrifice. You’ve…you’ve made the Kingsman proud, Agent Tristan,” Harry says formally. Alan rolls his eyes. 

“Thank you, Agent Galahad. I’m…I’m glad I had something to do with it.”

“Yes. Well, I wish you a speedy recovery.” Harry leaves the room without another word.

“Fucking idiots. I am surrounded by idiots,” Merlin groans. “If I had hair, I’d pull it out. Right here and now.”

“What’s going on?” Eggsy demands. He struggles to sit up, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Merlin hurries forward and adjusts the bed. “Why does he look like that? What’s happened?” A horrible thought strikes him. “My God…he’s…Harry’s not dyin’, is he?”

“You could say that,” Alan replies.

“Shut up, Alan. He’s not dying, lad, not sick.” Merlin gets out his phone. “Miss Evans, if you could be so kind…please do not let anyone disturb Agent Tristan until I tell you otherwise. Thank you.” He puts his phone away. “I need total honesty from you, Eggsy. Why won’t you see Harry?”

“He doesn’t want to see me,” Eggsy says. Alan snorts but says nothing. “Merlin…did ya see what I did? What I had to do? Doesn’t matter if it was a fuckin’ job. I’ve killed men an’ didn’t feel this bad. Had to be…God…everythin’ I’ve tried to put away since I became a Kingsman. Had to dig all that back up. Lived for years thinkin’ I wasn’t good enough for anything real. That I was only worth what people threw at me. Then I met ‘arry and he gave me hope that I could have something good. He gave me Kingsman. Said I had potential. I will do whatever Kingsman tells me to, but this, guv, this was a fuckin’ nightmare.” He sighs. “When I was sixteen, I had to peddle my arse for grocery money. Only for a fortnight or so, an’ didn’t hafta actually fuck anyone, but I had to do it. Lowest I’ve ever felt. Like I had nothin’ goin’ for me to support my family except my mouth an’ my hands. I told ‘arry about it, he knew…but he still didn’t get why this was in my head so much. An’ we fought. Said stupid shite, both of us.”

“Good God, Eggsy. I’m sorry. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Yer Arthur. This was my mission. In hindsight, I mean, I probably shoulda talked to someone. I might have acted like an idiot. But now…it’s too late. He’s seen me for the street rat I really am.”

“The reason Harry looks this way is because you refuse to see him,” Alan blurts out. Merlin and Eggsy both stare at him. “What? It’s true. Why am I always the one that tells the truth and then gets all the dirty looks?”

“What’s he talkin’ about?”

“He comes in while you’re asleep, lad. He comes when the meds have you out for the night and talks to you,” Merlin replies. “Usually shows up around midnight and stays until four, sometimes five. And then he works all day.”

“When does he sleep?” Eggsy gasps.

“Oh, he gets a few hours here and there. As you know, Eggsy, we’re trained to deal with sleep deprivation.” 

“But that’s in the field, when we don’t have a CHOICE!” Eggsy almost yells. “Ah!” He grabs at his head.

“Calm down, Eggsy.” It’s Alan who sits on the edge of Eggsy’s bed. “Please.”

“Right…sorry…hurts when I get worked up.” Eggsy holds his head for a moment and slowly releases it. “Every night?”

“Pretty much. Eggsy…he feels responsible for your injuries. He feels he failed you like he failed your father.” Merlin’s eyes are sad.

“But…it wasn’t anythin’ the same! I read the report. The Doroughs had guns hidden all over that house. No way we could have known.”

“But he feels he should have checked to make sure she was dead.”

“I…I don’t understand why he’s killin’ himself like this.” A wave of emotion rolls through Eggsy’s stomach. 

Merlin and Alan look at each other for a moment. “Oh, I’ll do it,” Alan finally says with an exasperated sigh. “You owe me.”

“I have work to do.” Merlin hands Alan his tablet and pats Eggsy’s leg. “No more yelling. And please use what we’re giving you to get your head out of your arse.”

“Uh, all right.”

Merlin leaves and Alan plays with the tablet for a moment. “We’ll call this the Agent Galahad Highlight Reel.” Eggsy gives Alan a strange look. “Merlin put all this together hoping we’d have a chance to show it to you.”

A video starts to play, and Eggsy realizes it’s the feed from the cameras in his room. They’re dated, and he sees Harry rush into the room on the first night. “I’m so proud of you, Eggsy. So proud. And if your father were here, he’d be proud of you as well. You remind me of him sometimes…so reckless, so smart, so brave.” He picks up Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “You made me a promise…said you’d come back to me, and that your promises are golden. I’m holding you to that, my darling boy.” So that hadn’t been a dream. Harry really had said he was proud of him. He watches clips of Harry reading to him, another video of Harry holding his hand and actually crying, begging Eggsy to wake up.

Eggsy blushes a bit as Harry starts watching the video on Eggsy’s phone. “This was a particular favorite part of mine,” Alan says with a chuckle.

“I told you if you ever wanked off ta me you’d hafta pay, you bastard,” Eggsy growls. Alan pulls a ten pound note from his wallet and hands it to Eggsy. “Prick.”

Eggsy forgets to breathe as he watches Harry listen to Eggsy telling him he loved him. “Eggsy, darling, I love you, too. I love you so much. I’ve loved you forever, it seems, and I was so stupid not to tell you. And now I…I put you in danger, and I’m so afraid you won’t wake up.” And then Eggsy wakes up and turns away from him.

“Stop it. Stop it,” Eggsy says, shoving the tablet away.

“No. You have to see this.” Alan pushes it back onto Eggsy’s lap. 

Eggsy’s mouth actually falls open as Harry talks about watching Daisy. He knows that Harry enjoys children, although he doesn’t have much experience with them. This was quite the sacrifice on his part. There are a few more things that Alan shows him, but he finally allows Eggsy to push the tablet away. “What…I don’t…”

“Tell me you don’t believe he loves you, Eggsy. You two need to talk about this. It’s killing him, and I’m sure it’s doing no good for you emotionally.”

“I thought…I thought he hated me…hated what I was…”

“So melodramatic,” Alan says, standing up. “My advice? Ask Sandi not to give you your big cocktail of nighty-night pills. Pretend to sleep, and when Harry comes tonight – and we know he will – you talk to him.”

“I…all right, Alan. I will.”

 

Harry slips into Eggsy’s room, wearing his pajama pants and Eggsy’s black tee. He hadn’t even bothered with the dressing gown, and didn’t even notice he’d forgotten it until he was almost in the medical bay. The meeting with Eggsy had thrown him and he knew he’d sounded like an idiot.

“Hello, darling.” The chair is next to the bed and Harry gratefully sits down. “It was wonderful seeing you today, even though you weren’t really talking to me. It was Tristan talking to Galahad. I’ll take it, though.” He sighs. “I had the best dream last night. Well, this morning…I think I fell asleep between six and half-past seven. Anyway, it wasn’t the nightmare this time. Thankfully. This was a wonderful dream. You’d moved in, see, which in and of itself was a wonderful thought. I should have asked you…but I was so afraid. I was afraid I was convenient for you, just something you could have without having to lie to anyone. Anyway…” Harry takes a deep breath. “So, you were living with me. And we had a dog…looked like JB but a little bigger. We had a billiards table in the basement, and we would play for hours, because we’re both so good at it. And sometimes I…I would make love to you on the table, or you’d bend me over it. That…I try not to focus on that too much.” Harry gets up and begins to pace. “You’ll be moving out of here soon…and I just wanted to tell you about the amazing dream.”

“What are the nightmares about, ‘arry?”

Harry is so shocked he trips over the chair and almost lands on his backside. “Eggsy! Oh, I woke you? I was just…I left something here earlier, and…”

“Tell me about the nightmares.” Eggsy turns on the light over the bed and they both blink. He moves the bed into an upright position and slowly puts his legs over the side.

“You shouldn’t do that!” Harry exclaims. He reaches out and pulls back at the last minute. 

“It’s fine, ‘arry. I do it all the time. Been walkin’ an’ everything. Answer my question.”

“They…just nightmares.” Harry shrugs, studying Eggsy as if to memorize every inch of his face. Eggsy frowns. “Well, you…you’re standing there, and you’re shot, but it’s in the head. And blood is coming out of your mouth and your ears, and Christ, your eyes. And you’re telling me it’s all my fault.” Harry sits back down, tears filling his eyes. “And then your father is next to you, and you both start yelling at me, blaming me…”

“Harry, fuck.” Eggsy reaches out his hand. “It’s not your fault. Dad wasn’t your fault. You can’t do everythin’ perfect all the time. You can’t see everythin’. I call ya Superman, but yer only human. What happened to me wasn’t yer fault. We had no way of knowin’ that they had a fuckin’ arsenal hidden in their big house.”

“But I should have checked…”

“You’ve been killin’ yerself, ‘arry. Alan showed me the videos. Ya don’t sleep, ya come in here and talk to me. Won’t have ya killin’ yerself on my account, ‘arry. Doesn’t change anythin’ anyway, does it?”

“You wouldn’t look at me,” Harry says in a very quiet voice. “You woke up and wouldn’t look at me. I’d prayed and begged you to wake up. And you wanted nothing to do with me. I thought you blamed me.”

“That’s what you thought?” Eggsy gasped. “I couldn’t bear for you to look into my eyes, ‘arry. Couldn’t see you lookin’ at me like I was somethin’ horrible…what I had to be, what I come from?”

Harry jumps to his feet, kicking the chair out of his way. “LOOK at all this, Eggsy.” He points to the gifts and cards. “If I was in your place…wait. I’ve BEEN in your place. No cards and flowers and balloons. I’ve laid in this medical bay for almost a month with maybe three visitors. Do you know Miss Evans has had to turn people away that want to come see you? I come from money and a good name. You do not. But which of us has earned the love of everyone they come in contact with?” Harry laughs. “I’m sorry, Eggsy, but I have to tell you FUCK that idea. Your background and history have nothing to do with now. And as far as the mission? I was insanely jealous, yes, but I knew you were playing a part. I never thought any less of you.”

“I don’t blame you, ‘arry,” Eggsy says insistently. “Please believe me. You didn’t get me shot, I shoulda been more careful. I shoulda checked her as well…you were still gettin’ off the floor! It wasn’t yer fault…ah…” Eggsy clutches his head with his hand.

“Eggsy! Darling, are you all right?” Harry doesn’t realize he’s moved until he’s seated on the bed, hands going for Eggsy’s head. “Eggsy, what can I do?”

“It’s all right. It’s because I yelled…get headaches.” Eggsy grabs Harry’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “I gotta know, ‘arry, did ya mean what ya said? You love me?”

“Dear boy, I have been in love with you since you came to stay when I’d lost my hearing,” Harry’s voice quivers and he tries to control it. “I am so very very sorry for what I said that night at my house. I didn’t try to understand you…I was caught up in my own jealousy regarding the mission and didn’t see anything else. When you were shot, I’ve never been so scared in my life. It was like I’d been shot as well.”

“Well, it wasn’t no fuckin’ joyride watchin’ you get shot, neither,” Eggsy replies. “Even though I knew you had the suit on.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “You love me. Please say it again.”

“I love you, Gary David Unwin. I love you, Eggsy Unwin. I love you, Agent Tristan.” Tears form in Eggsy’s eyes. “No, dear boy, don’t cry. It will build pressure in your sinuses and your head will hurt more.” Harry wipes at the corners of Eggsy’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, ‘arry. So sorry I turned away from ya, sorry I yelled at ya. Sorry I was so fuckin’ selfish an’ stupid. I was so worried about not bein’ good enough for ya an’ I let it take over.” Eggsy cradles Harry’s cheek in his palm. “I am so arse over tits in love with ya, Harry Hart.”

Harry chuckles a bit, feeling tears in his own eyes. He’d never thought he’d hear that sentiment from that person. “Quite the romantic.”

“All right.” Eggsy pulls him closer. “I love you, Agent Galahad. Please kiss me.”

“Gladly,” Harry says, taking care not to jostle Eggsy’s shoulder. He leans forward and kisses Eggsy. Eggsy sighs into the kiss, melting against Harry. 

“Ya need to sleep, ‘arry. No more of that, all right? You look so terrible…hate to say it…scared me.”

“I will. I promise.” Eggsy starts to move around a bit, laying back on the bed but over to the side. “Eggsy, don’t.”

“Wait.” Eggsy slides over as far as he can. “I can’t roll over because of my shoulder, but if you wanted…” He pats the bed next to him. Harry takes off his shoes and crawls onto the bed. It takes some maneuvering, but soon he’s on his side, long frame pressed up against Eggsy. He puts an arm around Eggsy’s waist. Eggsy picks up Harry’s hand and kisses around the cheap bracelet. “If ya have a nightmare, I’ll take care of ya,” he promises. 

“Thank you, but I doubt I’ll need it.” Harry puts his head next to Eggsy’s on the pillow.


	46. Chapter 46

FORTY-SIX

 

“Harry.” The name is a whisper on Eggsy’s lips as he wakens. He smiles and reaches over for Harry. The bed is empty. “Harry?” He sits up so quickly the world tilts a bit. Eggsy sighs, looking at the empty space next to him. It had seemed so real, but apparently it was just a dream.

“Good morning, Agent Tristan.” Sandi is seated in the chair by the bed, sipping at a cup of tea and reading over a chart. 

“Um, morning, Sandi. I…”

“If you’re looking for Agent Galahad, I sent him to his suite around six this morning. I didn’t think either of you were ready for your relationship to be discovered by one of my staff.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy looks at the clock. Half-past eight. “So, Sandi.”

She sighs and closes the folder. “I know that tone. You want something.”

“Don’t you think someone should check in on Agent Galahad? Apparently he’s not been takin’ very good care of himself.”

“That’s true. I will make a point of going up and…”

“We don’t want to startle him or nothin’. I was thinkin’ maybe I should go up there.”

“Agent Tristan, you’ve walked around the room. You’ve made it to the toilet. I don’t think it’s wise for you to go all the way up to his suite. Plus he needs his rest. I’ve already contacted Merlin and he’s not to report to his office today.”

“I won’t make a sound. I’ll just…check on him. Couldn’t you, I don’t know, have someone push me up there in a wheelchair?”

“YOU’RE willing to go up there in a wheelchair? You didn’t even want help going to the loo.”

“That’s different. They wanted to WATCH.”

“They did not,” Sandi said, laughing. “We just needed to make sure you actually went.”

“If you say so. C’mon, Sandi.” Eggsy flutters his eyelashes at her. “I can get ‘arry to bring me back here later. An’ I’ll even stop at the dining hall an’ eat a real meal. Promise. I also will take every vitamin an’ pill ya want. Except the painkillers. Would rather not be takin’ them too much longer.” Eggsy studies his hands. “Had a problem with that sort of thing a while back. Would rather just take Panadol or somethin’.”

“I appreciate your honesty, Eggsy. If you can handle the pain, we don’t need to prescribe the narcotics any longer.” She looks at him and heaves a huge sigh. “You are a silver-tongued bastard, do you know that?”

She helps him up and into the bathroom but waits outside while he takes care of things. He washes himself at the sink as best he can, and puts on a dressing gown over the HQ-issued pajama pants. He still can’t get into a shirt very well, so the dressing gown will have to do. When he comes out of the loo, Sandi’s waiting with the wheelchair.

The ride up to Harry’s suite shouldn’t take long, but it’s over a half-hour until they finally arrive on the private floor. Everyone they meet has something to say to Eggsy. Some of the women give him a hug, and others just want to shake his hand and say they’re glad to see him up and about. “Well, this is embarrassin’,” he says at one point when they’ve been forced to stop yet again. “What are they all on about?”

“People care about you, Eggsy. You’ve earned their trust, their respect, and their affection.”

“Didn’t do nothin’ special.”

“You’ve done your job spectacularly, Agent Tristan. Plus you SEE them. Not everyone does.”

She positions him in front of Harry’s door and he enters the security code. “Thank you,” Eggsy says softly.

“You’re welcome. Don’t stay up here all day. You’re still recovering.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Eggsy clumsily wheels himself into the suite. He leaves the wheelchair by the door and slowly stands up. The living room is quiet and dark. He tiptoes into the bedroom, where Harry is sprawled across the bed in his black tee and pajamas. Eggsy opens the curtains a bit to let in some light and smiles when he sees a familiar green sleeve sticking out of the closet. He painfully removes the dressing gown from medical and works his way into his own soft puppy robe.

Eggsy slowly sits on the edge of the bed. Harry mumbles something but doesn’t waken. Eggsy makes himself comfortable and begins to gently stroke the curls that Harry constantly fights down under a pile of hair product. 

 

Harry awakens to something softly threading through his hair. He hums a bit, leaning toward the touch. “I was serenely independent and content before we met…surely I could always be that way again and yet I’ve grown accustomed to his look, accustomed to his voice…accustomed to his face…”

Harry’s eyes flutter open to see Eggsy smiling down at him. “You…”

“Morning, luv.” Eggsy slowly leans down to kiss Harry’s forehead.

“You’re not here. You’re in medical.” Harry reaches out and touches the dressing gown.

“THAT’S the response I get to singin’ ya awake? Christ. Gratitude.” Eggsy shakes his head.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“Yes, I should. Sandi rode me up here in the wheelchair. Full medical approval. Well, not FULL, exactly, I did hafta whine a bit, an’ you’ll hafta wheel me back after breakfast. Or, you know, brunch, since you’ve slept the day away,” Eggsy teases. “It’s almost half-past ten.”

Harry stretches. “You should be resting.”

“She made me promise not to do anything too strenuous.” Eggsy wiggles his eyebrows a bit. “I can do a lot that doesn’t meet the definition of strenuous.”

“You are the best thing I’ve ever woken up to,” Harry says with a happy sigh.

“Well, then, how about your go brush your teeth an’ say good mornin’ to me proper like?”

“Like morning breath ever stopped you before,” Harry points out. Eggsy makes a face and he gets up.

When Harry returns from the toilet, Eggsy looks serious, studying the belt of his dressing gown. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, just thinkin’ about all the stuff you an’ I hafta talk about. I mean, not today or anythin’. I just…I know part of our fight was because I wasn’t honest with you about my feelings. I promised you I would be an’ I broke that promise. Never again, ‘arry, all right? I will tell you even if I think it will hurt you, or if it embarrasses me, because it’s worth a little hurt an’ embarrassment if it’s gonna save us, ya know?”

“I promise as well.” Harry touches Eggsy’s cheek, then runs a hand through his hair.

“Ugh. Bedhead. Need to get a haircut soon.” Eggsy pulls his head away.

“You’re perfect. You know…the entire time I was alone with her, I thought of you. It was the only way I could…get aroused.”

Eggsy, of course, knows immediately who Harry means by “her.” He blushes a bit. “I did a bit of the same thing, ‘arry. When someone lays you out and snorts fuckin’ snow off yer chest an’ expects ya to get hard over it, ya gotta do some pretty quick thinkin’. An’ all my thinkin’ was about you.” 

Harry sits next to Eggsy on the bed. “Minty fresh breath. May I kiss you now?”

“I wish I could sit on yer lap, ‘arry. Wanna be close to you. But…” He moves his left arm a bit. “This fucker gets in the way.”

“Scoot back a bit,” Harry says. “I’ll help you.” He helps Eggsy move back from the edge of the bed. Harry stands up and folds his long legs on either side of Eggsy’s waist, straddling his lap. 

“Yer knees…”

“…will let me know when it’s too much.” Harry settles himself onto Eggsy’s lap. “How’s this for close?”

Eggsy just looks at him for a moment, and Harry understands. They’ve never sat like this before. Not because of any given reason, it’s just always been Eggsy that’s crawled onto Harry. “Good morning, luv.” Eggsy strokes Harry’s cheek and slowly kisses him.

Harry sighs into the touch, wrapping himself around Eggsy as carefully as he can before kissing him back. Their tongues meet gently, just licking and teasing and touching. Harry now sees why Eggsy enjoys sitting on his lap so much. It’s like he’s almost able to get into Eggsy’s skin this way. His hands slide up and down Eggsy’s back over the robe, one finally resting at the back of Eggsy’s neck. The kiss never goes any further than slightly passionate, although Harry’s rebellious body wants to take it further. It’s not something either of them are ready for, however, physically or emotionally. Eggsy’s hand trails down to the hem of Harry’s tee. “Eggsy,” Harry says as a warning. “We shouldn’t…”

“Just want yer skin, ‘arry, nothin’ more right now,” Eggsy promises. Harry wiggles out of the shirt and Eggsy lets out an exclamation of dismay. “Oh, ‘arry.” His hand slowly strokes over the fading bruise from the bullet.

“It doesn’t hurt, my boy. I swear.”

“Stand up, please,” Eggsy says, and Harry struggles to his feet, joints popping. “My brave Galahad.” He gently places kisses over the bruise, and Harry swears he’s never felt anything more erotic. “Seein’ you go down. Fuck, Harry. I swear I forgot every part of my training.” Eggsy rests his face against Harry’s stomach. 

“It was hard for me, too, Eggsy. Not because of the pain. I could handle that.” Harry strokes the back of Eggsy’s head. “But because I couldn’t help you. I had to stand there and watch him bend you over the table…hear him say he…he wanted to make you bleed.” Harry’s voice is tight.

“Shh. Shh.” Eggsy gets to his feet and puts his good arm around Harry. “He didn’t do it. I made HIM bleed.”

“About that. I must admit that is NOT what I had in mind when I taught you how to fence.”

Eggsy laughs with delight. “I know…but it definitely came in handy.” He kisses Harry on the chest. 

Harry’s stomach rumbles and Eggsy laughs again. “Let me take a quick shower and then we’ll go get something to eat.”

“Sounds wonderful. Can I watch you shower?”

“Eggsy Unwin…I get a feeling you are NOT going to be following doctor’s orders during your recuperation. And if you do something that sets you back, you’ll have me to answer to.”

“Yes, Galahad,” Eggsy says with a sigh, although his eyes are far from penitent. “Go shower. I just want to come in and talk to you, all right?”

“Yes, of course.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy protests, but Harry finds the smallest chair in the suite and brings it into the toilet. Harry undresses and steps into the shower.

“I think I could deal with seein’ THIS first thing every day,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“I’d charge you,” Harry says without thinking, but Eggsy laughs.

“You sound like me with Alan.”

Harry immediately pokes his head out of the shower. “Alan?”

“Oh.” Eggsy actually blushes. “See, when we were preppin’ for everythin’, he kept makin’ remarks, and I told him if I caught him wankin’ off to me, he’d owe me money.” Eggsy pauses. “I guess…I guess you don’t know what made me get my head outta my arse an’ talk to you, do you?” 

“No.”

“Merlin and Alan made this thing…clips of video footage of you comin’ to my room at night?”

Harry drops the soap. “You’re joking.”

“Nope. Merlin’s a creepy stalker when he wants to be. Anyway, it proved to me that you weren’t mad at me, or disgusted or anythin’, so I guess we should be thankful. But anyway…one of the videos was you watchin’ the video of when you an’ I chatted?”

“Oh. OH.” Harry leans his head against the shower wall. Fuck.

“Alan MIGHT have mentioned wanking off to it. Which, now that I think of it…the money should go to YOU, since what he watched was MY footage from the call, so he could only see you and not me.” Eggsy begins to laugh. “Remind me that I owe you a tenner.”

“Well, at least it’s not anything he hasn’t seen before,” Harry says weakly, and Eggsy laughs again.

Harry’s almost done in the shower when Eggsy pipes up again. “So, Galahad?”

Harry turns off the water and grabs a towel to dry his hair. “Yes?”

“I was askin’ Sandi if I could get outta medical an’ into a normal room. She said she has no say in how the rooms up here are assigned, but she’d give her okay if you or Merlin signed off on it?” Harry looks out from his towel to see a pair of big blue puppy dog eyes turned on him. “So… could ya?”

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be up here on your own, Eggsy. You’re still recuperating, so much could happen.”

“Oh. But she said…”

“I’m afraid not, Eggsy. You really need to be somewhere that someone can keep an eye on you.”

Eggsy sighs. “All right.” 

“Now get out so I can finish up in here.” Harry pretends to snap Eggsy with a towel.

“All right,” he says again, pouting as he leaves the room.

“Drama queen,” Harry mutters. He gets out his shaving equipment and puts a towel around his waist. He waits until he hears the television in the bedroom before turning back to the mirror and pressing a small button on the side. “Audio message. Agent Galahad, security code twelve-seventeen. Recipient, Sandi Evans, Medical. Subject, accommodations for Agent Tristan.”

 

About thirty minutes later, Eggsy is back in the hospital dressing gown, Harry is in a nice grey suit, and they’re making their way down to the dining hall. “You look gorgeous.” Eggsy looks upside down at Harry. “I could just look at you all day.”

“I think your medication should be adjusted,” Harry says, but he blushes a bit.

“I mean it. I just…fuck, ‘arry. We wasted so much time bein’ mad.” Eggsy shakes his head. 

“And unfortunately it took two gunshots and a concussion to set us straight,” Harry says.

“Yeah, let’s not let that happen again.”

“Agreed.” 

Harry wheels Eggsy into the dining room, which is already starting to fill up for lunch. He’s greeted immediately by most of the people in the room, and blushes deep red. “Just…just get me whatever yer havin’, ‘arry,” he says quietly. Harry orders his usual soup and sandwich for them both, but the man behind the counter insists on delivering it personally.

“So nice to see you up and about, Agent Tristan,” the man says.

“Thanks, Mike. Good be up and about.” 

“Oh, by the way…I need to stop and see Merlin, so I won’t be able to take you back to Medical,” Harry says.

“Really?” Eggsy says unhappily. “I thought you didn’t hafta work today.”

“I don’t, really, but I must stop by and see Merlin. I’ll make sure someone comes to get you.”

“Fine,” Eggsy sighs.” 

Eggsy’s not very hungry but he eats over half of what he’s given. Harry, however, seems like a new man, and eats not only all of his own food but the rest of what Eggsy has. “Okay, my boy,” Harry says softly. “I’ll see you later, all right?”

“Not like I’m going anywhere,” Eggsy reminds him, but gives him a smile. “Wish I could kiss you,” he says in barely a whisper.

“I’ll collect that later, Agent Tristan.”

Eggsy watches him walk away, sighing as he drinks Harry in from his long legs to the dark hair, now slicked down and no longer curly. “If anyone EVER had hearts in their eyes, I’d say it’s you, Agent Tristan,” Sandi Evans says from behind him.

Eggsy jumps. “Jesus. Are you tryin’ to give me a heart attack?”

“While I do enjoy your company in the med bay, no, I’d rather you NOT have a heart attack, if only to keep Agent Galahad from murdering me. I’m here to take you to your room.”

“Great. I wonder if maybe Lancelot will stop by today.”

“I doubt it, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Eggsy looks up in surprise as she takes the turn away from the medical bay. “Sandi, ain’t we goin’ back to med?”

“No, Agent Tristan. You requested new accommodations and I’m to take you there immediately. Rest assured, however, that you will be under constant supervision. You’ll have regular visits to Medical, and you’ll be required to start therapy as soon as possible. You’ll be scheduled for physical therapy, cognitive therapy, and psychotherapy.”

“Wow.” Eggsy sighs. “Well, I guess I need all those things. An’ no offense, if it gets me out of Med…”

“None taken.”

Eggsy watches the doors as they enter the private section of HQ. He’s not been into any suite but Harry’s, and he’s sure most of them are not as ornate as what Harry has. Not many agents have been with Kingsman as long as Harry, however. His eyes widen as they stop in front of Harry’s suite. “Code, please, Agent Tristan.”

“I…” Eggsy punches in the code, quite confused. He gasps as they enter the suite and he sees all his gifts and cards on a table in the corner. 

“Agent Galahad has asked that you be relocated here. He has immediate connection to medical, and…”

“…constant supervision,” Eggsy finishes with a grin. “That sneaky little fuck.”

“Well, just remember, Agent Tristan, we answer to him and not to you. I wouldn’t try anything.”

“Oh, I won’t,” Eggsy says quickly. He can’t keep the smile off his face.

“Now. Onto the bed and let’s check that shoulder.”

 

“Come in,” Merlin says when Harry knocks on the door. “Ah, Agent Galahad. You’re looking almost human.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Harry gracefully falls into a chair. “Good to see you, Merlin.”

Merlin gets up and makes them each a cup of tea. “You had us quite frightened, Harry,” Merlin tells him, handing him his cup. “Eggsy thought you were dying of an illness.”

“Oh?” Harry swallows hard. He can imagine how that would have scared Eggsy. “Well, we talked, and we’ve worked things out. A long road to go, of course, but it’s…it’s good.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“I hear you had a part to play in it all,” Harry says. “Apparently you have quite the knack for video editing?”

“Well, you two were being so fucking STUPID, Harry. If you’d just…”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Harry says. “I mean it. You’re right. We were both being QUITE idiotic, and it wasn’t going to end well.” He sighs. “I suppose you can thank Alan, too, although I don’t quite like the idea of him getting off on video of Eggsy and I.”

“He’s not the only one who got off on it,” Merlin says, and Harry almost chokes on his tea.


	47. Chapter 47

FORTY-SEVEN

When Harry returns to his suite a few hours later, Eggsy’s sprawled out on the bed in front of the television. He’s nodded off, wearing his pajama pants and one of Harry’s tees. Harry stands by the bed for a long moment, just looking at him. He wants nothing more than to crawl up Eggsy’s body and kiss him awake, but he knows that Eggsy still needs his rest. He’s hoping that they can move back to his house in a few days, after Eggsy’s started therapy, and Eggsy will only be able to do that if he’s showing improvement. So Harry changes into more comfortable clothing and sits at the desk in the bedroom. He logs into the Kingsman network and begins to review mission data.

He gets up at one point to make tea, padding around the room in bare feet. He murmurs quietly into his glasses, making notes and suggestions on the various videos he’s watching. After about an hour of this, he’s startled to see Eggsy watching him. “Although the mark was apprehended and data was recovered, this mission was still sloppy, and could have been completed in half the time if the agent had reviewed the intel ahead of time. End review, signature Galahad.” Harry touches the side of his glasses. “I’m sorry, did I waken you?”

“No, but you should have.” Eggsy stretches as best he can. He looks down. “Hope you don’t mind I stole one of yer shirts. It’s bigger, so I could pull it up over my shoulder. Gettin’ tired of wanderin’ around without a shirt.”

“I’m definitely not tired of it,” Harry says with a sly grin.

“Dirty old man.” Eggsy lays back on the pillow and winks at him. “How about ya show me how ya would’ve wakened me?”

“I’m working, Eggsy.” Harry tries to keep a straight face but is having a very difficult time of it.

“All right.” Eggsy closes his eyes and lets his good hand slowly trail up his body, pulling his shirt up with it.

“You are insufferable tease, Eggsy Unwin. Do you really think that’s going to have an effect on me?” Harry quickly sits behind his desk to hide the effect it most definitely is having on him.

“Oh, it’s not affectin’ you? I’m sorry.” Eggsy trails the hand back down again, sliding it inside his pajamas.

“Stop. STOP, you brat.” Harry jumps up from his desk. “We cannot have you doing anything to injure yourself.” Harry walks to the foot of the bed and slowly crawls up Eggsy’s body, holding himself up on his forearms to keep from pressing against him.

“Well, that’s definitely a sight to wake up to,” Eggsy whispers, licking his lips. “You could make this part of yer exercisin’ every morning…see how long you can hold yourself up.”

“I’m afraid it wouldn’t be very long, because I would absolutely give in to the enticement of your body against mine.” Harry carefully lowers himself to Eggsy’s right side so none of his weight presses on the injured shoulder. He kisses Eggsy quite thoroughly, proud of the sounds that result.

“Can’t we do…something?” Eggsy reaches down to squeeze Harry’s backside. “Anything?”

“Eggsy, you’re barely out of a coma, for God’s sake. When Miss Evans looks me in the eye and says, “Harry, you may do anything you want to Eggsy and he may do anything he wants to you,” then I will comply. But it must be those exact words. And Miss Evans is the ultimate professional. She won’t say them unless it’s true.”

“FUCK.” Eggsy throws his head back on the pillow and groans. “Went all those days without you, when we was fightin’, an’ now yer sayin’ no?”

“For your own good.”

“Tell that to my fuckin’ blue balls. Jesus.”

“It’s not easy for me, either,” Harry says softly. He sighs, putting a hand on Eggsy’s chest. “I’m just so happy you’re awake, and talking to me.”

“Way to make a bloke feel guilty, ‘arry,” Eggsy says, but he takes Harry’s hand and kisses it. “You know I’m happy we stopped bein’ stupid. Sex ain’t all of what we’re about, innit? I just…want ya. Want ya all over me.”

“In due time, my boy.” Harry studies Eggsy’s face for a long moment. “I’m just…glad you still…want me. So many things have happened…” Harry frowns. 

“You are seriously the dumbest person I have ever met. I mean, really, ‘arry, dumb as a fuckin’ board. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Even if I didn’t know you were a dangerous, sneaky, super spy, I’d think you was fit. Thought it the second I met ya that first day. You know that.” Eggsy grabs Harry by the chin so he has to look him in the eye. “Never gonna change til I’m six feet under, got that?” Harry nods. “Good. Now snog me for a while, for fuck’s sake.”

 

They spend the rest of the day in the suite, Eggsy dozing off and on, and Harry working at his desk. They’re deciding what to do for dinner when they’re surprised by a knock at the door. Eggsy looks at Harry questioningly. “I wasn’t expecting anyone. Very few people come up here,” Harry says as he goes into the living room to answer it. Eggsy sits up and puts on his slippers, making a mental note to ask if he can get his slides from his loft. While he appreciates the fact that Medical tries to make the patients as comfortable as possible, their clothing is less than comfortable. “Oh, it’s YOU,” he hears Harry say, and he moves as fast as he can out of the bedroom.

“Oh. Hello, Alan.” Eggsy gives him a smile.

“You make me sound like the plague,” Alan says. He’s wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved tee and looks devastatingly handsome, Eggsy has to admit.

“Here.” Harry quickly pulls out a chair for Eggsy to sit.

“You don’t have to fuss,” Eggsy snaps, but he knows his eyes have those hearts in them as he looks up at Harry. Harry places a hand on his good shoulder.

“Good GOD. If you offer me tea, Harry, please don’t put any sugar in it. There’s enough saccharine in the air around here.”

“Wasn’t planning on offering you tea, Alan. What can we do for you?” 

“I almost liked it better when you were in the coma, Eggsy.”

Eggsy immediately reaches up to clench his hand around the wrist on his shoulder. “Harry. It’s fine.” He smiles innocently at Alan. “Tell me, Alan, was watching us get off on video all the action ya got this week? I wouldn’t be surprised if it was. Pitiful, really. I bet if I asked Merlin really really nice, he could tell me exactly how many times you watched that.”

“You like that idea, do you?” Alan raises his eyebrow.

“Don’t mind it. I know how good I am, and how hot ‘arry is.”

Alan finally breaks down and laughs. “I have SO met my match with you, Eggsy. I’m sorry, Harry. Calm down.”

“WHY are you here?” Harry asks.

“I came to say goodbye, actually. I’m off on holiday for a few weeks, and then I’m headed out on another mission.” 

Eggsy immediately sobers. “Is it dangerous?”

“Of course. It’s what I do best.” Alan smiles at him. “I’m as careful as I can be, Eggsy.”

“I can’t really say I’m sorry to see you go, but…perhaps I am, a bit,” Harry says. 

Alan chuckles and comes over to hug him. “I’ll be back before you know it. Give you a year or two to relax, and then I’ll turn up like a bad penny.” 

“Stay safe.”

“I will.”

Eggsy slowly stands as Alan turns to him. “Be careful, mate. I mean it. I’ll miss you.”

“Well,” Alan says, obviously surprised as Eggsy hugs him as best he can. “I’ll be on the lookout for a wedding invitation. Better yet, I’ll be in charge of the stag weekend.” Alan leans down to whisper in Eggsy’s ear. “Take care of him for me, would you? I think you’re the only person I can trust to do it right.”

Eggsy pulls back to look him in the eye. “I’ll do my level best,” he says in a posh accent. He stands on tiptoe and gives Alan a chaste kiss on the lips, which he can tell shocks Alan even more.

“Well, then. Until we meet again.” Alan gives them a bow and leaves the suite.

Harry stares at Eggsy. “Are you some sort of magician? I think you’re the only person I’ve ever met who’s made Alan speechless.”

“I’ve got many hidden talents, Harry Hart. Now, let’s make a decision. Pizza or Chinese?”

 

“I think I may have died an’ gone to heaven,” Eggsy murmurs from the bed. “Stuck in a beautiful suite in a secret location, takeway at my beck an’ call, you here walkin’ around all sexy. Only thing that would make it better was if you’d have sex with me.”

Harry sighs as he pulls on his pajama pants. “You make it sound like it’s only a hardship for YOU. Really, Eggsy, you’re like a child sometimes.”

“If I pout can I get my way?”

“Not this time. Save that pout for when it would actually work.”

“M’sorry, ‘arry. Yer right…actin’ like a child.” Eggsy sits up and slowly stands. “C’mere.”

Harry dutifully goes over and allows Eggsy to wrap himself around him as best he can with one arm. “Nothing to apologize for. You realize that I have your best interests at heart? I want you back to your perfect self.”

“I know.” Eggsy tilts his head up and Harry gently kisses him. “I love you, ‘arry.” Harry swallows the lump in his throat as he leans his forehead against Eggsy’s. “Are you all right?” Eggsy pulls back, eyes concerned. “Did I squeeze too hard on yer side?”

“No. No, I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me. I just…hearing you say that. I still…”

“I love you. An’ yer worth lovin’. An’ my injuries wasn’t yer fault. An’ I will repeat that every day like a fuckin’ mantra until you get it through yer thick head.” Eggsy reaches up and runs his fingers through Harry’s hair until the curls start to show. “Better.”

Harry rolls his eyes. He hates his curly hair. “Why don’t you call your mother? She thinks you’re still sick in hospital. I’m sure she’s worried. I’ll go take care of things, and then I can help you prepare for bed.”

“Gonna hold it for me, then?” Eggsy says with a wink.

“If I can find it,” Harry says, trying not to smile.

“Oi, that was rough, mate! I’ll remember that.” Eggsy laughs over his shoulder as he heads for the nightstand and grabs his phone. “Hey, Mum. Yeah…m’fine, mum, I promise.” Harry goes over and piles the pillows a bit so Eggsy can sit up. Eggsy smiles his thanks. “How’s Daisy?”

Harry goes into the toilet and spends a long time just staring at himself in the mirror. His mind feels as if he’s spinning on a carousel. So may feelings, so many concerns. Eggsy is obviously on the mend, and Harry knows that at HQ Medical he’s in the best hands Harry could ask for. Things are also healing between the two of them, and though there will always be some unique situations to work through, they’ve made it over a pretty amazing hurdle. For the first time in his life, he feels that it is definitely a good idea for him to talk to someone, to Dr. Walmer. 

Harry leans forward and looks in the mirror. He always tries to see what Eggsy sees in him. He knows that for his age, he’s rather physically fit. But there are those wrinkles at his eyes, and he swears the grey at his temples has doubled over the last few weeks. Eggsy is a gorgeous specimen, someone that draws eyes even when he’s dressed in jeans and one of his horrid jumpers. He always seems to be proud at Harry’s side, though, so he supposes a few wrinkles won’t hurt anyone.

“Didya fall in, then?” Eggsy knocks and opens the door a bit.

“No. Just…looking.” Harry doesn’t turn away from the mirror as he begins to brush his teeth.

“Like what ya see? I do.” Eggsy presses behind Harry and gives him a one-armed hug. “Mum says hi. So does Daisy. Wants to know when yer takin’ her to the park again.”

“We will have to take her together. I’d better warn you, though, she’s a bit of a daredevil on the swings. That yearning for the dangerous must be genetic.” Harry pats the hand on his stomach. Eggsy peers over his shoulder and their eyes meet in the mirror. “What?”

“Are…what do we tell people, ‘arry?”

Harry shakes his toothbrush a bit, puts it away, and turns around. “What do you mean?”

“Just kinda hit me. London’s a bit city, and when we’re back home, it’s rare we run into other Kingsman. But, like, when we’re out together…takin’ Daisy to the park or whatever. Are we…are we a couple? Told you before, I’ll do whatever ya want, but I just…I want to know.”

“If asked, I would proclaim my love for you in a heartbeat,” Harry says immediately. He pauses. “However, I have never been one for public displays of affection.”

“Can’t walk around with my hand in yer back pocket, then?” Eggsy teases.

“Not if you want to keep said hand,” Harry tells him. “I never really got to look into the whole relationships within Kingsman subject. I’ll definitely do that. But when we’re out in public…I think it’s obvious when we go to dinner or something that we’re together romantically. And if we took Daisy to the park, and someone thought we were her fathers or something, I don’t mind.” Harry actually blushes at the thought. “I’m fairly certain people have suspected something around HQ while you were out. I spent a lot of time at your bedside.”

“You mean most mentors don’t sneak into their protégé’s room and spend hours readin’?” Eggsy says innocently.

“I highly doubt it. Can you see Merlin doing that?”

“Wow. Absolutely not.” 

“I believe the moral of this story is that I absolutely am not ashamed to have people know you are mine. There will be assumptions; you know when people see us they think I’m some sort of dirty old man with a lover half his age. I don’t know that I feel comfortable kissing you in public, but…”

“All right, ‘arry, all right. I get it.” Eggsy puts a finger over Harry’s lips. “Don’t think so hard. You’ll break somethin’. I agree with everything ya said. People around here…they respect you so much it wouldn’t matter if you were fuckin’ a dog.”

“Eggsy!”

“Okay, bad example. You get me, though.”

“I do.” Harry shudders. “Still.”

“Don’t need yer help in here, ‘arry.” Eggsy gives him a gentle shove. “Get into bed. Be there in a sec. Remember, ya gotta sleep on my side for now, though, because of my shoulder.”

“Right.” Harry smiles at the realization that he gets to have a side again, because Eggsy will be on the other side of the bed.

 

When Eggsy comes back to the bedroom, Harry is standing by the bed. “You are ‘orrible at followin’ directions. Christ, how’d you make it through trainin’?”

“I thought I should help you get settled. And I will happily inform you that I came in first in many things in training, thank you very much.”

Eggsy sits on the bed and scoots himself to where he wants to be, with Harry adjusting the covers and pretty much tucking him in. “Except marksmanship. Second in yer class, Merlin told me.”

“Merlin is a blabber mouth.” Harry picks up the remote. “Shall I turn it on?”

“Nah. M’tired.” Harry turns off the lights and crawls into bed, carefully settling in next to Eggsy. “Get over here. Yer too far away.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Shut it.” Eggsy tugs and manhandles Harry until Harry’s arm is around him and his head is on Harry’s chest. Eggsy sighs, feeling the weight of the world rise from his body. “YES, Harry. THIS is what I’ve been missing.”

“Mmm…me, too.” He feels Harry kiss his head. “If you hurt in the middle of the night or anything, please waken me.”

“I will, but I’ll be fine.” Eggsy burrows closer, kissing Harry’s bare chest. “Luv?”

“Mmm?”

“I came in first in marksmanship. Broke a few Kingsman records. Just sayin’.”

“Keep it up, brat, and I’ll send you back down to Medical.”

“Love ya, ‘arry.”


	48. Chapter 48

FORTY-EIGHT

“NO.” Eggsy folds his good arm across his chest, the other arm already there. “Absolutely not, ‘arry.”

“If you want to go downstairs with me, I need to push you. I’m running late.” Harry straightens his tie.

“Stop fussing, yer already gorgeous. An’ yer always runnin’ late. Anyone who’s met you more than twice knows it. I’m not lettin’ ya push me in that stupid chair. I’m not walkin’ THAT slow. It’s my shoulder, not my leg, for fuck’s sake.” Eggsy pushes his feet into his slides. “Gonna walk down there by myself.”

“And if you get fatigued?”

“I’ll let you carry me.”

Harry pauses. “REALLY. Interesting.”

“However ya like. Piggy-back, bridal, slung over yer shoulder.”

“Hmmm.” Eggsy loves the way Harry’s pupils darken at the thought.

“C’mon, Superman. Gotta go. I’ll not have Merlin blamin’ me cuz yer late.” Eggsy grabs Harry by the tie and pulls him down for a passionate kiss. “Hope this’ll last ya all day.” He licks the line of Harry’s lips, drawing one into his mouth and sucking on it.

“Fuck, Eggsy,” Harry moans.

“C’mon. Yer runnin’ late,” Eggsy reminds him, dancing out of the way. Harry moans again and straightens his tie once more. 

Eggsy can tell Harry’s shortening his strides for him, which he appreciates. It’s true he has no problems walking but the shoulder aches more than he’d thought it would simply walking through the halls. Sleeping hadn’t been too bad; Harry loves to sleep all over him, but even in his sleep he’d seemed to be cautious about hurting Eggsy. Harry checks his watch as they arrive at the medical bay. “So, you’ll be in and out of here all day?”

“Yep…getting a check-up, then I have to go prove I can talk. Then I have to prove I’m not crazy.”

“If that’s what you think, prepare to be here for a very very long time,” Sandi says with a grin. “Good morning, Agent Galahad.”

“I see I’m leaving you in very good hands.” Harry looks down at him, and Eggsy recognizes the look in his eyes.

“I’ll just be over here not paying attention,” Sandi says, bustling to the far side of the exam room.

Eggsy grins, pulling Harry into the room by his lapel. “Have a very good day, Agent Galahad. Make me proud.”

“Behave and listen to the nice doctors,” Harry retorts. He gives Eggsy a sweet kiss. “Love you,” he murmurs against Eggsy’s temple.

“Love you, too.” Eggsy sighs happily.

That’s the only good part of Eggsy’s day. Sandi decides it’s time to have the physical therapist come in to visit, and they spend what seems like a ridiculous amount of time moving Eggsy’s arm and talking about him like he’s a piece of furniture. He knows he’s been lucky; the surgery they’d done upon his arrive to HQ had set anything broken into place. But now they need to make sure everything’s going to continue working, and from the sounds of it, it won’t be pretty. He wonders if the physical therapist, a man named Gerald, is related to Sagramore because he seems to be particularly interested in how much work he can get out of Eggsy before he screams. But he does it all in such a polite and professional manner that Eggsy can’t even really get mad.

“That was just an evaluation, you big baby,” Sandi says after Gerald leaves. “We didn’t even DO anything.”

“But yer gonna. He’s gonna. Just a reminder that Agent Galahad likes all my parts exactly where they are.” He always feels so comfortable with her. The accent slips out before he even realizes it most of the time.

“I will return you to Agent Galahad in better shape than how he originally found you,” she promises.

“Hey, Sandi.” Eggsy comes to stand next to her, fiddling with a stethoscope. “About me an’ ‘arry…is there anythin’, you know, we shouldn’t do? He’s all concerned, an’ I tried tellin’ him I was fine…”

Sandi turns to look at him. “I told you nothing strenuous. I think I can trust you to be a grown up about it.”

“Well, would you say he could do anything he wanted and I could do anything I wanted?” Eggsy looks at her hopefully. “In those exact words?”

“HOW does that blessed man put up with you?” She asks, laughing. “No I would NOT say that. I would say take it easy, no actual shagging, at least until the shoulder’s healed a bit more. I know he’d be careful with you, but it’s not like either of you would be paying proper attention.” She shakes her head. “This most definitely was NOT in my job description.”

“Fine,” Eggsy huffs. 

“Now. Off to Psych. I know Angelica’s waiting for you.” She gives him a gentle shove. 

“Waste of time. My mind is FINE.” He’s rewarded with a snort from Sandi.

Angelica, the speech therapist, is a sweet woman almost Harry’s age. She has him tell her a bit about the injury, and after she does so, she explains she was trying to evaluate his speech, both receptive and expressive. She has him read from a book, recite a few well-known poems, and even asks him to say the lyrics of one of his favorite songs. When “On the Street Where You Live” comes out, he knows he’s impressed her. She then has him do some mental math and count backwards from a hundred by sevens.

“Well, Agent Tristan, it seems that the concussion has no lasting effects.” She hands him a piece of paper. “I want you to check up with me in three days, and in three days after that. In the meantime, I’ve printed out a list of concerns. Please make sure that anyone who’s around you on a regular basis is aware of what to look out for. Fatigue. Altered mental state. Headaches. Word-finding difficulties.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Eggsy folds the paper and puts it in the back pocket of his trousers. He’s half-tempted not to inform Harry of the list, but he knows that A, Harry’s probably already in touch with all parts of Medical because he’s a sneaky spy who loves him, and B, it’s best to be honest in case something would happen.

“I believe you have an appointment with Dr. Walmer next?”

“Yes, I do.” Eggsy sighs as he heads for the door. 

“Have a good day, Agent Tristan.”

Eggsy’s a little nervous as he heads for Dr. Walmer’s office. He’s met with the man before; it’s a Kingsman requirement after a serious mission. This is a little different, as he’s never had so much he’s felt the need to talk about before. “Agent Tristan. How are you?” Dr. Walmer is a balding man in his fifties who looks as if absolutely nothing could ever shock him. Eggsy likes that about him. He has never felt judged, which means the man knows how to do his job. It’s always been hard for Eggsy to trust someone enough to talk about his emotions, but it didn’t take long for Dr. Walmer to earn that trust.

“Improving, thanks.”

“Tea?” Dr. Walmer moves to the tea tray.

“That sounds nice, thanks. I’ll add the sweets to it.”

He hands Eggsy the cup and Eggsy prepares it the way he likes. “So…I’ve been reviewing the files from your most recent mission. VERY dramatic.”

Eggsy also likes that Dr. Walmer has a slightly sarcastic sense of humor. “Quite.” His “Kingsman” accent returns almost immediately. While he trusts Dr. Walmer, he also knows that the sessions are recorded, and he doesn’t like sounding like some chav from the streets.

“I’ve not spoken to you since you and Agent Galahad have officially become an item. I’m sure this mission and what it entailed was quite difficult for you both.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy looks down at his tea. “Didn’t like the idea of Harry…Agent Galahad…needing to get up close and personal with some woman, even though I know he’s done it before. Hell, I’ve done it before.”

“You may call him Harry in here, Tristan, if it’s easier for you. And your part of the mission? Was that as difficult to face?”

“Yes, but not for the reasons you might think.” Eggsy picks up his spoon and starts absently stirring again. “You know my history, Dr. Walmer. You know where I come from. I have worked very hard, with Harry’s help, to rise above my past and do everything I can to become a proper Kingsman. I was asked to fall right back into that world where I came from, even if it was just playing the part. I took it very badly, and it ended up hurting Harry. Hurting us.”

“You could have come and talked to me about it.”

“I know…I just thought I could handle it, and I ended up acting like an immature brat.”

“Why do you think it bothered you so much? You know that everyone here respects you as a very talented and valued agent.”

“I do know that. I just…I spent so long thinking that was all I could ever be, and then when I had to BE it again, I told myself it was all anyone saw when they looked at me. Stupid, I know.”

“Not stupid. Misguided, perhaps. And Agent Galahad…Harry…did you feel that was all he saw when he looked at you?”

“Yes,” Eggsy whispers. “I never was a true rentboy, Dr. Walmer. Didn’t have to live that life, although I know a lot about it. When I took on this persona, it was very easy. And that scared me. He saw me…was there with me for part of it. I…he tells me it didn’t matter, but I think it might have.”

“To you at least.” Eggsy nods. “Well, Agent Tristan, my official job here is to work with you on any residuals from the actual mission. Your relationship with Agent Galahad is not officially up for discussion here.”

“Right. I’m sorry,” Eggsy says immediately.

“However…I am also licensed in relationship therapy, spent eight years doing it before coming to Kingsman. Once I’ve done the therapy required by HQ for your job, I can easily continue to schedule private sessions for you to discuss anything you’d like. Not with Harry, of course, but just with you.”

Eggsy immediately starts to refuse, but realizes how nice it is to talk to someone who is completely unbiased. Someone who can help him work through his intense fear of losing Harry. “I…I would like that, Dr. Walmer.”

 

The next few days are a blessing and a curse to Harry. He gets to wake up every morning next to Eggsy, feeling his warm breath on his skin. A few times Eggsy awakens before Harry’s alarm and gently kisses him awake. If Eggsy wakens him early enough, they go down and have breakfast together. Eggsy spends some time with him in his office, but he’s usually bouncing around the grounds when he’s not in physical therapy or speaking with Dr. Walmer.

And THAT is the nightmare. As Eggsy starts to feel better, he’s acting more and more like a caged bird. He hasn’t been released to live off Kingsman property, and he’s obviously going stir-crazy. One day he tracks him down in the garage with Tor on a car creeper under a Mercedes.

“TRISTAN!” Harry pretty much screams.

He hears a thud and then an “Aw, fuck.” Eggsy slides out, grease all over his face. “Uh, hello, Agent Galahad.”

“WHAT are you doing?”

“Uh, observing?” 

Tor slides out as well. “I’m sorry, Agent Galahad, sir. Agent Tristan told me he’s been cleared by medical…”

“You have NOT been cleared by medical,” Harry snaps.

“Miss Evans told me nothing strenuous. I’m laying flat on my back under a car, doing NOTHING. I can think of a lot of things I can do flat on my back that are much more strenuous than this.” Eggsy arches his eyebrow and slides back under the car.

“He’s a menace,” Harry growls to Merlin upon his return to the building.

“Put a tracker on him and set protocols with the staff, if you’re so damned concerned,” Merlin mumbles. “And then come translate this for me. Still can’t get Polish to save my life.”

So Harry puts a tracker in Eggsy’s slides, his trainers, and even has one embedded in the jumper of Harry’s that Eggsy has secretly commandeered as his own. He’s able to relax slightly and least get work done. Except for the times he feels compelled to check the tracker…meaning every twenty minutes or so. Mornings are usually spent around Medical, and that’s when Harry can get the most work done. Eggsy will spend lunchtime in Harry’s office, chatting with him as they eat a quick meal. Then Eggsy’s gone, out the door to God knows where. Well, Harry knows where, because of the tracker. The kennels, where Eggsy informs him there is a new litter of poodle puppies. The garage, where Eggsy promises not to go under another car. The Weapons department, which raises Harry’s blood pressure about five hundred percent. Eggsy’s dominant arm is not the one he was shot in, but Harry knows the kickback from most weapons. A quick call down to Edward reassures Harry that Agent Tristan is simply sitting in on a refresher course in a classroom and not out on the range. Harry can finally relax when Eggsy’s tracker shows him as in the library for over an hour.

On the evening of the fifth day, Harry returns to the suite with a large bag in his hand and one he has to put in his mouth to free his other hand to enter his security code. “I have dinner,” he announces as the door closes behind him. “Mike sent along something that smells heavenly. Italian food, I’m guessing. I think I like reaping the benefits of everyone being in love with you.” Harry sets the bags down on the table. “Eggsy?” He frowns when he doesn’t get a reply. He heads for the bedroom, sighing with relief as he hears the water running in the shower. “I’m back, darling.” Harry’s shocked when he tries the door and finds it locked. “Eggsy!” He pounds on the door. Eggsy’s not supposed to go into the shower by himself quite yet, and the bandage can’t get wet anyway.

“Christ!” Eggsy yelps. “Just washin’ up a bit, be done soon.”

“Are you all right?”

“Fine,” comes the faint reply. “Be right out, ‘arry.”

Harry has the food set up on the table by the time Eggsy appears in his dressing gown. “You locked the door.”

“Did I? Sorry…must’ve done it accidentally.” 

“Mike outdid himself,” Harry waves his hand at the table. 

“Smells good.” Eggsy goes over and starts putting the lids on all the containers.

“Eggsy, what…”

“Not hungry yet. Not for this.” Eggsy covers everything to his satisfaction and takes Harry’s hand. “Come along.”

“Is everything all right?” Harry allows Eggsy to lead him to the bedroom.

“It will be.” He sits on the bed and pulls Harry to stand in front of him. “No…too low.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says helplessly as he’s dragged over to the chair next to the window. 

“Wait…” Eggsy situates himself for a moment, then looks up at Harry. “PERFECT.” He stands and gives Harry a passionate kiss.

“Eggsy, what…” Harry barely manages before Eggsy’s hand fists in his hair, holding him still for more kissing. “What…” Harry pants when Eggsy legs him up for air.

“I want you so fuckin’ bad, ‘arry…goin’ crazy in this place, have lotsa free time to think about you.” Eggsy loosens Harry’s tie just enough to allow him access to the hollow of Harry’s throat. “Miss the taste of ya.” He bites down, sucks hard, then soothes the spot with his tongue. 

“Christ!” Harry gasps, using every ounce of willpower to push Eggsy away. “Eggsy, dear boy, we…we can’t. Not yet. You know that.”

Eggsy sits on the chair. “You’re right. We can’t. But I can.” Eggsy scratches the nails of his good hand down the front of Harry’s shirt. He fumbles with Harry’s belt. “A little help here?”

Before he realizes it, Harry’s undone the buckle. “Eggsy…”

“I’m sitting down. My left arm isn’t moving…and I’m very good with my right.” Eggsy undoes the button and zipper of Harry’s trousers and tugs up his shirt just enough to kiss Harry’s stomach. “Mmmm…” He licks up to Harry’s naval and bites at it.

“Eggsy…where…I can’t…” Harry isn’t sure where to put his hands. He doesn’t want to grab at the injured shoulder.

“In my hair. Just don’t yank too hard, it’s still sore,” Eggsy murmurs against Harry’s skin. Harry starts to take off his jacket. “No! Want you just like this…been dreamin’ of ya like this…lookin’ like Galahad…all the power in the world and me on your cock.” Eggsy tugs down Harry’s pants just enough for his cock to spring free. “An’ look at that…looks like ya missed me, too.” He pulls down the pants so he can reach Harry’s balls, lick a line from there up to the head.

“Eggsy!” Harry gasps, hands grasping at his hair. “God…”

“That’s right, ‘arry…let me taste you.” Eggsy’s wicked tongue slithers back down and he takes his time kissing, licking, and sucking on his balls.

Harry spreads his legs a bit, trying to keep his balance. Eggsy’s mouth is obscene, licking and slurping against his skin. “So good…oh God my boy you’re so good.”

“Love when you call me that. Love bein’ yer boy. Yer GOOD boy.” Eggsy plants a line of kisses up Harry’s cock to the head, his hand fondling where his mouth had been. “Am I yer good boy, ‘arry?” His eyes turn up to Harry’s as he slowly takes his cock in his mouth.

“Yes…oh Eggsy yes…” Harry’s hand pets through Eggsy’s hair, moving down to trace across Eggsy’s face.

Eggsy bobs on Harry’s cock for a moment, then slowly pulls back. He flattens his tongue against the hot skin and drags it up, eyes never leaving Harry’s face. Harry thinks this might be the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. Eggsy’s sucked him dozens of times, but never with this much determination. He pulls back to stroke Harry hard and fast, thumb flicking over the head with each upstroke. “I couldn’t wait for ya to get up here, ‘arry…been dreamin’ about this all fuckin’ day.”

“Take it,” Harry whispers. “Whatever you want.”

“What I WANT is this inside me, but I will make do.” Eggsy licks back down to his balls again.

“Oh, GOD.” Harry’s head falls back as his hand gently guides Eggsy’s head. Eggsy suddenly moves forward and Harry feels himself hit the back of Eggsy’s throat. “Jesus, Eggsy…what the…”

Harry can’t help but hold Eggsy there for a moment until he hears him choking for breath. He pulls back and Eggsy draws a ragged breath, chuckling. “That’s right, ‘arry. Use me…fuck my mouth please GOD give me yer cock…make me gag on it…only thing that makes up for not havin’ it inside of me.”

“I fucking LOVE you and your filthy dirty mouth,” Harry gasps. 

Eggsy stops for a second, eyes searching Harry’s face. Then he smiles rather sweetly and slowly takes Harry in again, all the way. Harry moans, hand gently pressing at the back of Eggsy’s head again. Eggsy’s hand strokes up as he moves his head, thumb pressing in all the right places. “I feel like I could do this all night, ‘arry…just suck your beautiful cock until yer beggin’ me to come.”

Harry takes Eggsy in, cheeks red, lips bruised, pre-come and saliva glistening on his face. Harry ghosts his hand down Eggsy’s cheek again and grabs Eggsy’s chin. “I’m not begging. Make me come, Eggsy.”

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy groans, taking Harry in again as his hand twists in tandem with his tongue, and Harry feels his legs start to shake. Eggsy looks up at him, raises an eyebrow, and lets his teeth just barely graze up Harry’s cock.

“You fucking slut,” Harry gasps, shoving himself into Eggsy’s mouth as he comes. He feels himself coming for what seems like forever, Eggsy taking whatever he has to give him. Harry clenches one hand at his side, the other in Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy finally pulls away, leaning his head against Harry’s hip as he wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. “Holy shit, ‘arry.”

“Did I hurt you, my boy?” Harry steps back as soon as his legs feel solid again, tucking himself back in his pants and redoing his belt. He helps Eggsy to his feet. “You…at one point you stopped and looked at me oddly.”

Eggsy makes his way to the toilet and washes his hand and face as best he can. He comes back to lean in the doorway. “You…” He giggles a bit, face turning even pinker. “You said you loved me…you’ve never said that before when we’re…”

“Trust me when I tell you I’ve wanted to say it each and every time,” Harry says. 

“You didn’t hurt me, ‘arry. M’very very fine.” Eggsy saunters over, damn him, and presses himself against Harry. “Always wanted to do that when you were still in yer suit. You turn me on so fuckin’ much when yer Galahad. When yer ‘arry, of course, too, but…” Eggsy shivers and kisses him.

Harry gives him a tender kiss, aware of Eggsy’s red swollen lips. “Would…would you like me to return the favor?” He always feels a bit awkward asking something like that. He much prefers for them to mutually enjoy what they do in the bedroom.

“No need. I might have been takin’ care of that in the shower when ya got here. Wanted to make sure I could focus only on you.” Eggsy dips his head and hides it against Harry’s chest.

“I…” Harry gets lost for a moment envisioning Eggsy pleasuring himself. “You locked the door.”

“Didn’t want you comin’ in, now, did I? You’d have taken one look at me wankin’ and then youda pounced. Tell me I’m wrong.”

“I would…have done exactly that,” Harry admits. Eggsy laughs.

“You said you brought dinner? M’starvin.”

“I would imagine so. You worked up quite an appetite and earned every inch of your dinner.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s nose. “It should still be warm.” He follows Eggsy back into the living room. “I guess you heard, then. I’ve never been thanked in such a special way for being the bearer of good tidings.”

Eggsy frowns. “I don’t know what yer talkin’ about, ‘arry, and I didn’t do it to reward you. Just…wanted you. Is…is that all right?”

“Of course.” Harry sees the uncertainty in Eggsy’s eyes and is at his side in an instant. “I will never EVER say no to that type of greeting. Show me you want me any time you want. Within reason, of course.”

“Right.” Eggsy sits down and allows Harry to help him cut up his food. “What’s yer news, then?”

“I spoke with Miss Evans. You’ve been cleared to leave HQ and go home whenever you want.”

Harry loves the smile that beams from Eggsy’s handsome face. “Fuckin’ brilliant.”

“I’ll take you to your flat tomorrow.” Harry studies his food. He doesn’t want to assume, but he desperately hopes Eggsy wants to come home with him.

“To get some of my stuff, right? Then…then we’re goin’ home to yer place?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “That is…if ya want me there.”

Harry feels joy swell from his toes to his ears. “Yes. Yes of course I do, Eggsy. I should have asked you to move in a long time ago. I just wasn’t sure if it was too soon, or what you felt.”

“Maybe it’s too soon,” Eggsy muses, and Harry’s heart stops. “I think I’ll keep my flat for a bit, if that’s all right with you. I want to spend as much time with you as possible, but I think it’s good to have a space if I need it, or if you need me gone for a bit. Keeps up appearances, too.”

“I can’t imagine “needing you gone,” but I understand.” Harry squeezes Eggsy’s hand. “Now, eat, my boy.”


	49. Chapter 49

FORTY-NINE

“The sooner I finish this the sooner we can get out of here,” Harry tells Eggsy as they leave medical and head for Merlin’s office. “I promised him I’d stop by and go over a few things.”

“Course,” Eggsy says, smiling up at him. “I’ll just sit in the corner, play on my phone a bit.”

“Good,” Harry says, but he gives him an odd look.

“I CAN sit an’ behave, ‘arry. M’not six.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Harry knocks on Merlin’s door.

“Come in.” Merlin actually winces when he sees Eggsy behind Harry. “Oh. I see your shadow is with you.”

“I’m goin’ to sit an’ behave,” Eggsy tells him.

Merlin snorts. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “The fuck, you bastards? I’m hurt. Hurt, I tell you.”

“Tea?” Harry asks, going to the tray.

“Thanks, luv.” Eggsy goes to Merlin’s desk. “Stand up for a sec, Merlin.”

Merlin warily stands. “What’s going on?”

“Nothin’. Wanted to do this, an’ every time I’ve seen ya lately, you’ve been busy or surrounded by people.” Eggsy sneaks his good arm under Merlin’s, wraps it around his waist, and gives him a hug. “You was there for ‘arry when I was out of it, an’ you was there for me when I was bein’ a stupid prat. Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy presses his face to Merlin’s chest and squeezes him tight.

“Well…you’re welcome.” Merlin presses his hand to Eggsy’s back.

“Enough of this. I might get jealous.” Harry’s smiling as he holds out Eggsy’s tea.

“I can see why…Merlin’s fit as fuck. Never realized that. Yer hidin’ a lot under those jumpers.” Eggsy takes the tea and winks at Merlin.

“Yes, he definitely is,” Harry murmurs, his eyes meeting Merlin’s.

Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “Wait a minute.”

“Chair. In the corner, playing on your phone.” Harry actually snaps his fingers as he points at the chair.

“Fine,” Eggsy sulks. “But don’t think I’m forgettin’ to ask about that later!”

 

Harry and Merlin talk for about an hour. True to his word, Eggsy curls up in a chair in the corner, tapping at his phone as best he can with one hand. “So…how long do you think?” Harry asks Merlin as he stands and stretches a bit.

“Nothing dire, so I’d say about two weeks. Stockholm, then Geneva.”

Eggsy’s head pops up. “Yer goin’ to Sweden, then, ‘arry?”

“Yes, Eggsy. Sweden, then Switzerland. I shouldn’t be gone long. Just need to touch base with some people, exchange some information.” Harry pauses, thinking of Eggsy’s beautiful Swedish princess. “Do…do you have a message you’d like me to pass along to Princess Tilde?”

“Uh, no. I mean, if she asks about me, tell her I’m fine or whatever.” Eggsy looks uncomfortable. “I doubt she’ll ask, though.” He shrugs. 

“All right.” Harry turns to Merlin. “Call me if you need me for anything. We’ll be at Eggsy’s flat and my house.”

“Domestic bliss. How charming,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes.

“Keep that up an’ yer not invited for dinner again,” Eggsy says. 

“Go play house.” Merlin waves his hand towards the door.

“So, about you an’ Merlin,” Eggsy says as soon as they’re in the hall.

“You are ridiculous.” Harry walks faster so Eggsy can’t keep up with him.

“C’mon, mate. That’s not fair.” 

Harry arrives to Medical a few seconds ahead of him. “Miss Evans. Good morning. Is there something you could give Agent Tristan that would shut him up for a time?”

“Nothing except a muzzle. Unless you wanted something more…chemical.”

“Evil,” Eggsy mutters.

She pats the exam table. “Up we go. If you’re good, you’ll get a lolly.”

“Oh, I know I will,” Eggsy says, grinning wickedly as he looks at Harry. Harry feels a flush crawl over his face and quickly goes to sit down in a nearby chair.

Sandi slaps Eggsy’s leg. “Behave or I’ll give you a shot.”

Harry listens carefully to everything Sandi says as she examines Eggsy. Eggsy’s been fairly forthcoming about the physical and speech therapies, although Harry has looked at his records to confirm it. He’s not taking any chances with his boy. He’s avoided the notes from Dr. Walmer’s sessions, however, feeling that Eggsy deserves some privacy. 

“Well?” Eggsy says finally.

“I think you’re good. I know Agent Galahad will take very good care of you and report to me if you do anything stupid.” Sandi meets Harry’s gaze and grins. She goes to her desk and writes out a prescription. “Take this with you just in case.”

Eggsy frowns as he looks at it. “I told you I didn’t want any of this.”

“I know. But you could have a bad night, could accidentally pull something…” Eggsy refuses to take it and Harry jumps to his feet.

“I’ll take it.” He folds it without looking at it and puts it in his pocket. “Just in case.”

“Thank you, Galahad.” Sandi smiles at Eggsy and goes back to her desk. “As promised.” She hands Eggsy a piece of candy. 

Eggsy’s face actually lights up and Harry has to smile. “Mmm, cherry, my fave. Thanks, luv.” He hops off the table. “Let’s go home, ‘arry.” Harry thrills at the word.

“Call me if you have any questions or concerns, Galahad,” she says seriously. “Or message me.”

“I will,” he promises. “Thank you for everything, Miss Evans.”

Eggsy’s practically bouncing as they head for the garage. “I love this place, don’t get me wrong, but I feel so fuckin’ FREE now.”

“You’re not meant to be caged,” Harry says before he thinks.

Eggsy stops bouncing and grins at him. “Ya sure about that, luv? Sure ya wouldn’t like to keep me tied up?”

“You are seriously a danger to my well-being,” Harry growls. “Saying something like that in public when I cannot do a thing about it.” Eggsy gives him a charming smile and heads on down the path. “Eggsy, about the prescription…”

Eggsy slows down and actually hangs his head. “Yeah. Keep that if you want, but I won’t be usin’ it.”

“If you’re in pain, darling…” Harry puts a hand on Eggsy’s arm.

“That’s the stuff I got mixed up in when I was younger, ‘arry. Don’t want the temptation.” He swallows hard. “Ya didn’t see the feed from my earrings, didya?”

“Merlin told me it was in my best interest not to watch it.”

“Thank God,” Eggsy murmurs. “Didya see the table full of drugs when ya came in that room, ‘arry? Pills an’ dope an’ coke. The pills looked so good. I was so ashamed of what I had to do, an’ I was missin’ ya so much, an’ then you were with HER. I almost did it. Could have ruined the mission.”

“I…I thought you had, to be truthful,” Harry admits. “You’re a very good actor.”

“Have a deep well of knowledge on that front,” Eggsy says. “Had them in my hand. Coulda had as many as I wanted. But Merlin an’ Alan were in my ear, an’ they talked me down, thank fuck.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Harry says, and he can tell Eggsy’s surprised. “You’re so brave. You’re a fighter and you try so hard to do the right thing. I appreciate your honesty. I’m not going to hide the prescription or anything; just put it in the downstairs toilet. If you need it, please let me know. I will help make sure you don’t overdo it. I don’t want you to be in pain.”

“Thanks, ‘arry.” Eggsy starts walking again. When they get to the garage, he heads straight for the sports cars. 

“NO, Agent Tristan. We are NOT taking one of those.” Harry signs out one of the larger and more sensible cars in the fleet. “There’s barely room for you and I, not to mention some of your things.”

“Fine,” Eggsy sighs. “Why don’t you just drop me off? I can start packin’ stuff, an’ you can come back for me.”

“You might need my help. And it’s not like we can’t come back and get more of your things another time.” Harry does not admit that he hates to have Eggsy out of his sight now that they’re away from HQ.

“I’m only grabbin’ some clothes, not my whole flat,” Eggsy says with a laugh. 

“I’ll at least walk you to the door. You might change your mind by then.” Harry knows he sounds like an idiot but he can’t help it.

“Kiss under the porch light, like we talked about before?”

“Maybe not in such a public place. But in your kitchen…in your living room…”

“I like it.” Eggsy slides into the passenger seat. “Miss drivin’.”

“You’ll be a demon behind the wheel soon enough,” Harry says.

They chat about this and that on the drive into the city. Eggsy directs Harry to the best parking area near his flat. “I just hope I didn’t leave anythin’ in the sink,” Eggsy says as the go up the steps from the street. “Haven’t been here in forever.” Harry’s eyes go to the front door and he freezes, hand grabbing Eggsy’s elbow in a vicelike grip. “Ow, fuck, ‘arry! What the…” Eggsy’s eyes widen as he looks at the front door. A large crack is visible near the handle, and the door itself is ajar.

“Stay here.” Harry reaches into his jacket for his holster.

“M’not fuckin’ stayin’ here. It’s my fuckin HOME.” Eggsy’s up the sidewalk before Harry can stop him. Eggsy slowly pushes the door open. “Fuck ME.”

Harry’s behind him immediately, looking over his head. The front room is a shambles, furniture turned over, lamps broken on the floor. “Stay here. I’ll check to make sure no one’s here. Check if anything’s missing.”

“We know who did this,” Eggsy whispers. “They didn’t come here to steal anything. Fuck. MUM. Daisy.”

“Call your mother,” Harry orders. He waits until Eggsy has his phone out before creeping through the flat. The place is deserted, but damage has been done. All the mirrors are shattered, shower curtain yanked to the floor along with its rod. Clothes are shredded and torn in the hallway, and dishes cover the kitchen floor. Harry’s heart sinks as he opens the bedroom door.

“She’s fine,” Eggsy says, carefully picking his way to the hallway where Harry stands. “Happy as a clam that I’m out of hospital. Sounded completely normal. Told her I fell while I was there an’ hurt my shoulder. Thought…” Eggsy peers around Harry. “Jesus.”

The bed is neatly made, which Harry is fairly certain is NOT how Eggsy’d left it. Scrawled across the bedcovers in red paint is the word “slut.” Eggsy shoves past him. “Eggsy…”

Eggsy picks up a piece of paper from the bed. “If you need a place to stay, Muggsy, I hear there’s a nice corner on Smith Street with your name on it,” he slowly reads aloud. He looks at his feet, lip trembling. 

“Don’t. Don’t think it. Stop.” Harry is by him in a second, wrapping him in his arms. “Consider the source, my boy. I’m surprised they could even spell the word “slut” right, as four letters seems a little much for their intelligence. And the fact that he used his nickname for you. Stupid.”

“Just when I think I’m done with ‘im, ‘arry…just when my life is good…he manages to take it away.” Harry’s shocked to feel Eggsy crying on his chest. “Like when I was a kid, he’d get me these presents, an’ then take ‘em away when he said I was bad. Or he’d start actin’ like we was a family, an’ then he’d threaten to kick me out. And now this. Today was supposed to be a good day…an’ he took it away.”

“He’s taken NOTHING away from today,” Harry tells him.

“Sorry. Christ.” Eggsy wipes at his tears, obviously embarrassed.

“Never apologize for crying in front of me, Eggsy. I welcome the fact that you feel so secure with me. Things are different now, darling.” Harry uses his thumbs to wipe Eggsy’s tears. “We know your mother and Daisy are safe and they will continue to remain safe. I suppose my little run in with him sent that point home. While I don’t wish to belittle your loss, these are things, and things are replaceable. YOU are not. What if I’d allowed you to come in here alone, and he was still here.” Harry closes his eyes for a moment, unable to fathom the thought. “And you with one arm…so, there’s that. You’re safe as well. And there’s one more thing.” Eggsy looks at him questioningly. “You didn’t have me before, and now you do. And Dean Baker and his dogs are going to rot for this, if I don’t kill them first.”

“But ‘arry, how…”

“All Kingsman properties have security cameras, Eggsy. You should know better than to think otherwise. Everything is recorded although it’s rarely reviewed. I will make sure it’s reviewed, and this will be taken care of.”

“But…”

“Tell me you don’t think Merlin and any of the others will do what needs done, Eggsy.”

Eggsy pauses and finally seems to relax. “All right, ‘arry.”

“Why don’t you see if there’s anything you can salvage before we go home. I’m going to make a few calls.” Harry gives Eggsy a kiss, and goes back to the front room.

“Need some bags,” Eggsy mumbles, heading the other way.

Harry quickly dials his phone. “For fuck’s sake, Harry, you just left!”

“I need your help, Merlin.”

“Christ, Harry, are you all right?”

“We’re fine. Someone’s destroyed Eggsy’s flat. Well, not “someone,” we know who it is. His stepfather and his pack of wolves. I’ll get a list of names for you, but I need you to review the surveillance footage of the flat for the last few weeks.”

Of course, Harry.” There’s a pause. “Do you want them brought in for you?”

Harry thinks for a moment. He remembers the word on the bed and wants to punch something, but he knows it will not benefit Eggsy in the end. “No. Perhaps scare them a bit, and then I want them put away. Whatever you can logically pin on them, do it.”

“Done.”

Harry hangs up and goes to find Eggsy. He’s standing by the mantle where he’d kept his framed photos. They’re on the ground, frames smashed, pictures torn to bits. “I’m sorry, my boy. We will take new pictures, better pictures. We’ll put them all over my house, if you like, and then when you get your new flat…”

“Don’t want a new flat,” Eggsy says dully. “Just want to go home. I was able to find a few shirts, trousers an’ things. Thankfully my Kingsman suits are at your house or at HQ now.” He holds up a duffel and a few bags. “I had a lot of things hidden in secret compartments…guns and knives an’ things…they didn’t find those.”

“Good.” Harry takes the bags. “Let’s go home.”

“What about…” Eggsy looks around.

“Merlin will take care of it,” Harry promises. “He’ll send you some images of their faces, so you can identify them. We’ll take care of the rest. They will NEVER bother you or your mother again, Eggsy.”

Eggsy nods. “I trust you, ‘arry.”

 

Eggsy doesn’t say anything in the car on the way to Harry’s, and thankfully Harry doesn’t press him. He’s thankful for Harry’s support; he knows that if he’d been alone, he’d have fallen apart. It was one thing for Dean to hit him and hurt him, but another to see the way he’d destroyed the home that Eggsy’d built for himself. He felt lucky, though, that he’d been planning on virtually moving in with Harry anyway. It took some of the sting away, and made him feel a little bit of grim revenge. Dean had torn apart a home that Eggsy rarely used.

“I’ll get everything. You go ahead in. And if you feel up to it, perhaps we could go shopping and get some dinner later,” Harry suggests, reaching over to brush his knuckles over Eggsy’s face.

“Mmm.” Eggsy leans into the touch, loving the way Harry just wants to take care of him. “Sounds nice.”

Eggsy gets out of the car and smiles as he sees Mrs. White and Clovis come trotting down the walk. “Eggsy! So wonderful to see you!” She actually hugs him as Clovis stands on his hind legs with his paws on Eggsy’s knee. “Clovis, DOWN.”

“It’s all right. Nice to see you, too, ma’am.” Eggsy easily scoops Clovis up in his good arm. “How’s the boy, huh?”

“Mr. Hart told me you’d been in an accident. I’m so glad to see you are well. I wasn’t sure what hospital you were in, so I couldn’t send anything.”

“He told me you asked after me, ma’am. That’s enough.” Eggsy laughs as Clovis bathes his face in kisses. 

“Hello, Mrs. White,” Harry says in passing as he heads for the door with Eggsy’s bags.

Mrs. White looks from the bags to Eggsy, a beaming grin on her face. “Hello, Mr. Hart. So, we’ll be seeing more of you, then, Eggsy?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he admits, blushing a little.

“Wonderful. Please pop over sometime for tea, I’ve missed you. Clovis, quit hitting on Eggsy.” She takes the dog and puts him down. “Have a nice day.”

“You, too,” Eggsy says, realizing she was just what he’d needed. He goes inside the house.

Harry’s coming down the stairs. “I just put everything on the bed in the guestroom…figured you could go through it later.”

“Thanks, ‘arry.” 

“We’ll rest a bit, and then we can go to the shops. But first…” Harry takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him to the very comfortable sofa in the television room. “Come here.”

“Oh, ‘arry,” Eggsy says, sighing as Harry sits down and pulls Eggsy tight against him, careful not to jostle his shoulder. “What a fuckin’ DAY.”

“Forget about it, my boy. We’re here now, we’re home.” Harry starts to kiss him but pulls back at the last moment. “Did you just tongue kiss a dog?”

“Yes.” Eggsy pulls him in for a deep kiss.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Harry/Merlin in this, fair warning. Not too much. Just enough. :)

FIFTY

“I must tell you, Agent Galahad, I was a bit shocked when I saw you on my schedule. You’ve never been very eager to meet with me.”

Harry fidgets a bit in his chair, adjusting his tie, tugging at his cuffs. “Yes, I know. In the past I’ve felt like you were a barrier between me and the job I love.”

“You know I was only ever doing my job, Agent Galahad,” Dr. Walmer says gently.

“Yes, of course. That was the only thing that got me through our sessions, to be frank.” Harry sighs. “This is different. This has something to do with me and the man I love, not the job. And since you are here, and you are willing, and you are so very convenient…”

“I do appreciate the compliment,” Dr. Walmer says, and Harry smiles.

“I know Eggsy…Agent Tristan…speaks with you about us, about whatever he needs to speak to you about, and I want you to know that I would never ask you to betray the trust he has in you.” Harry holds up a hand as Dr. Walmer begins to speak. “I know you wouldn’t ask it of me. I know you respect the doctor/patient relationship. But I want YOU to know that if there is ever anything in MY sessions that would help him, I give full permission for you to tell him. You can play an audio recording, show him a video, whatever. And I will sign a waiver or form or whatever you like as proof. He’s been hurt all his life, and little by little he seems to be healing. I want to be part of the healing, not part of the wound.” Harry’s voice is soft as he thinks of Eggsy.

Dr. Walmer studies him for a moment. “Do you know, Agent Galahad, I believe that’s the first bit of emotion you’ve ever shown in this office. Other than severe frustration at having to be here in the first place.”

Harry gives a bit of a smile and actually relaxes for a bit. “Maybe it’s because I’m not here because I have to be. I’m here because I want to be here.”

 

“And we danced all night to the best song ever…we knew every line, now I can’t remember…” Eggsy sings to himself as he stands on a stepladder and digs through Harry’s cupboard. “Really, ‘arry, whoever built these fuckin’ things should be shot. Even YOU’RE not tall enough to reach up here. And WHY would you put yer heaviest pots an’ pans up here? Oh, I know. Because you NEVER FUCKIN’ COOK.” Eggsy rescues the kitchenware and makes it to the floor in one piece.

He’s been living with Harry for almost four weeks, and it’s like he’s always been there. He’d tried very hard to become part of the woodwork, wanting to make sure he wasn’t inconveniencing the home’s owner. He took care to put his shoes and clothes away, he tidied up after himself, and he cooked dinner at least three times a week if not more. It was at the end of the first week that Harry finally cornered him as he washed dishes. “Who are you?” Harry’d asked suspiciously. 

“Sweet Jesus…did they dart you at work or somethin’?” Eggsy’d only half been joking. He’d been working on physical therapy as well as twice weekly sessions with Dr. Walmer, but Harry’d been in and out of town, staying local but working on small missions. “It’s me, ‘arry. Eggsy.”

“You SAY that, but you’re like one of those…what do they call them…from that movie about the body snatchers?”

“Pod people?” Eggsy was impressed at the pop culture reference.

“Yes. You are a pod person. You clean up, I never trip over your footwear…what’s wrong?”

“I…nothin’, ‘arry. Just want to be a good houseguest is all.”

Eggsy had cringed at the hurt look on Harry’s face. “You…think you’re just a houseguest? Did I say something or infer…”

“No, ‘arry. But this is yer home, and I didn’t want…”

“You are too gorgeous to be this stupid.” Harry gave him a kiss that took his breath away. “You are not a houseguest, this is your home too, and if I’m not tripping over those damned winged shoes by the weekend, I’m spanking you.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat or a promise?” Eggsy had asked, but he understood and allowed himself to finally feel at home.

So now Eggsy is making a new recipe and has a bottle of wine chilling, because Harry’s leaving the next day on his first long mission in ages. Eggsy is a bit worried; he’d been off the grid for a while, and he knew that could leave an agent a bit rusty. But Harry was working out on a regular basis, and he’d spent a lot of time with Merlin briefing for the mission. It wasn’t anything that seemed too difficult, but Eggsy already misses him. 

He also has plans for after dinner, which is why the meal is a light one. Sandi still hadn’t completed cleared him the way Harry wanted, but Eggsy is working on it. They’d already figured out that there was a lot they could do otherwise. Harry is nothing if not creative in the bedroom. Eggsy has to smile at the thought. His friends might tease him about dating an older man, but an older man with years of sexual experience only means good results for Eggsy.

 _Dinner in 2 hrs_ , he texts Harry. _Me 4 dessert?_

_And there goes my meeting. Minx._

Eggsy beams as he begins beating eggs.

 

“Fuck.” Harry sighs as he closes his front door, shaking out his umbrella. For once, the weapon has proven useful in a manner other than combat. “Ghastly weather.” He sniffs and smiles. He knows Eggsy is yearning to be back in the field, but it is very nice to come home to a warm home with delicious smells coming from the kitchen. “Darling, I’m home.”

Eggsy flip flops out of the kitchen in his ridiculous slides. “Hello, luv.” He starts to press against Harry but pulls back. “Ugh. You’re soaked.”

“Obviously. It’s pouring, or hadn’t you noticed?”

“I’m sorry, I must’ve been busy makin’ you a wonderful goin’ away dinner. I should have paid more attention to the weather an’ less attention to your stomach.” Eggsy pokes Harry’s flat stomach. “I’ll do better next time.”

“Brat.” Harry carefully leans down to kiss Eggsy, avoiding his body. “Let me go change and I’ll be right down.”

“Take your time. We have a bit…could have a glass of wine or a drink?”

“Lovely. I’ll prepare them once I’m down.”

Harry takes the stairs two at a time, feeling quite rejuvenated. He hangs the wet suit up in the en suite and quickly puts on a pair of casual trousers and a jumper. He towels his hair; even with the umbrella keeping it actually dry, the humidity had caused it to curl. He decides to let it go since Eggsy loves it so much.

He goes downstairs and to the bar, mixing them each a drink. Eggsy is at the counter making a salad. “Thank you, ‘arry,” he says as Harry puts the glass on the counter.

“Can I do anything?”

“Just sit an’ tell me about yer day. Everythin’ ready for tomorrow?”

“As much as it can be. This is purely reconnaissance, so there isn’t much preparation needed.” Harry takes a deep breath, spinning his glass on its coaster. “I have something to tell you.”

He sees Eggsy’s shoulders tighten. “You know that no good conversations ever really start that way, right, ‘arry?” Eggsy slowly turns around. “But I’m gettin’ better at not jumpin’ to negative conclusions.”

“Good. I just wanted to tell you that I’ve started seeing Dr. Walmer. I think today was my fifth visit.”

“Well, wasn’t expectin’ THAT. Why?” Eggsy quickly washes his hand and puts one on Harry’s shoulder. “Are you all right, ‘arry? Can I do anything?”

“No, my boy, I am completely fine. Well, not as fine as I thought before I started talking to him.” Harry chuckles a bit. “I thought about it, and realized that it could only help. I’ve never been in a serious relationship before. I’m cold and calculating, everything perfect in a spy but horrible in a partner. I’m selfish, I peacock quite a bit, and I have a hard time working through the emotions of others.”

“Fuck, I’m glad I’m already in love with ya, because that was the WORST self-advertisin’ I have EVER heard.” Eggsy runs his hand through Harry’s hair. “Mmm…love this. Go on.”

“I’ve seen how it’s helped you already…you seem a bit more self-assured when it comes to us. So I figured I would try. I just wanted to tell you, because I don’t want to have any secrets between us. It’s a bit harder for me to have regular sessions, but I’m going to do my best.”

“Harry Hart, I am extremely proud of you,” Eggsy says in a posh accent. “Bravo, my good man.”

Harry growls and pulls him into his lap to kiss him properly.

 

“I think I might just keep you here forever, in this kitchen,” Harry says as they wash dishes and finish their wine. “I’ll tell Merlin you’ve lost your mind and you cannot be allowed out on your own. I’ll give you a long tether and tie you to…the refrigerator.”

“You know, you keep talkin’ about tying me places or cagin’ me…I could get a complex,” Eggsy teases.

“You are a beautiful bird that should be kept in a cage for everyone to look at but no one to touch but me.”

Eggsy snorts. “While I love when ya talk sweet to me, ‘arry, that one was bad.”

“Oh well,” Harry says, shrugging. “I can’t be perfect all the time.”

“Pretty damn close.” Eggsy dries his hands. “Why don’t we leave these, ‘arry? I have all day tomorrow to do them once yer gone. Want to be with you.”

“You are with me, dear boy.” Harry’s face is a mask of innocence, but Eggsy knows he understands.

“Cute. I believe we should retire upstairs.” Eggsy starts backing away towards the doorway.

“But it’s so early,” Harry says in feigned shock.

Eggsy pulls his shirt up over his head and drops it on the floor. He flexes a bit, then undoes the button of his jeans. “Is it really, ‘arry? Is it early?” He slides his hand inside his jeans and rubs a bit.

“Uh, no, actually. I think it’s the perfect time,” Harry actually stammers. Eggsy grins. He could watch this man fall apart every day and never tire of it.

“I thought so.” Eggsy picks his shirt up, hooks it over his shoulder, and saunters to the stairwell. He barely makes it upstairs before Harry’s hands are on his waist. “Patience.”

“You are never patient,” Harry growls in his ear. He practically shoves Eggsy into the bedroom. “Do you know that I actually miss the earrings?” He says suddenly.

Eggsy stares at him. “What?” They’d never really talked about what Harry thought of them other than he didn’t think they made Eggsy look like a tart.

“I never wanted to say anything, because you were so against them, and so happy to have them out when you awoke from your coma, but…I thought they were sexy.”

“You think most things about me are sexy, dontcha, ‘arry?” Eggsy wraps himself around Harry.

“Most things,” Harry agrees. “I do think you’re sexier when you’re naked, though.”

“Well, I don’t like doing things half-arsed, that’s for sure.” Eggsy slowly peels himself from his jeans and pants.

“Such a good boy,” Harry whispers. “I can never get enough of looking at you.”

“Am I good boy, ‘arry?” Eggsy presses his naked body against Harry, kissing him passionately.

“I think you are actually a very naughty boy.” Harry slides his hands down Eggsy’s skin to squeeze his backside. 

“For you I am.” Eggsy noses at the neck of Harry’s jumper, running his tongue along the edge. “Want you naked, too, please.” He sits on the bed and watches Harry undress, sighing as the fit body is revealed. Harry’s always been in shape, but the last few weeks of studiously working out have paid off. “Fuck you are GORGEOUS, ‘arry.”

“Thank you, my boy.” Harry sits on the bed and Eggsy straddles his lap. “Oh, Eggsy…” Harry begins to kiss his neck, tongue sliding down to work along Eggsy’s collar bone. He gently kisses every scar at Eggsy’s shoulder. 

“God…’arry…” Eggsy rises to his knees and Harry goes right for his nipples, licking and sucking and biting. Eggsy’s cock is hard and dripping, and he knows he should probably be embarrassed when it actually drips onto Harry’s stomach, but he doesn’t care. Not when Harry’s mouth is doing such wicked things. “M’sittin’ on yer lap, then…tell me a story.” Eggsy slowly sinks down and his cock rubs along Harry’s.

“What…are you serious?” Harry gasps against Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy nods, his hands sliding up Harry’s chest. 

“A story. I promise I’ll pay very…close…attention…” Eggsy nips at Harry’s chin as he speaks. He has no clue where he’s going with this, but the idea of being a good boy on Harry’s lap has run away with him.

“A story for my boy, let’s see…” Harry sucks on one of Eggsy’s earlobes as he thinks.

“Christ you bastard,” Eggsy hisses, nails drawing down Harry’s back.

“All right.” Harry puts his hands on Eggsy’s hips, keeping him from doing more than gently thrusting forward. “Once upon a time there were two Kingsman recruits. One was a dashing Brit from a good home who took first in every category…except marksmanship.”

“Mmm…bet he was fuckin’ fit.” Eggsy sucks on Harry’s lower lip.

“Oh, he was. The other was a poor lad from Scotland with a smooth shaved head, gorgeous light brown eyes, and an accent that could cut through stone.”

“Oh?” Holy fuck. Harry was going to tell the story about Merlin. Eggsy’s night improved by about 3000% and it was already shaping up to be a pretty good night.

“Yes. They were quite competitive in everything, always needing to one up each other.” Harry’s hands start sliding towards Eggsy’s cock. “Went…head to head…in everything.” Harry starts slowly stroking him, then takes his own cock in his hand as well.

“Jesus fuck, ‘arry,” Eggsy gasps, mouth suddenly dry as his cock presses against Harry’s.

“So, they were sent out on a small mission to test their worth…in the mountains of Switzerland. They completed the mission, but a sudden snowstorm caught them unaware.” Harry’s thumb flips over the head of his own cock down to Eggsy’s. 

“God…” Eggsy doesn’t recognize his own voice. Their cocks have touched numerous times, of course, but he’s never really looked. Harry is longer, proportionate to his height, but Eggsy’s is thicker. He loves the way they look in Harry’s large hand.

“They trudge through the snow for hours, and finally happen upon a small cabin. It obviously belongs to a goatherd or shepherd or something, but they don’t care. It’s dry, it’s out of the snow, and there is firewood.” Harry stops talking and takes a ragged breath. “You are so fucking gorgeous…feel so good in my hand…”

“Go on,” Eggsy almost whines. “What happened?”

“Well, they build a fire, and they find a small store of bread, cheese and cheap beer. They drink the beer, and of course get drunk. The Scot keeps shivering; he can’t get warm and probably has caught cold. So the Brit finds every blanket in the small shack and wraps it around him. It’s not enough.” He wraps his free arm around Eggsy, pulling him as close as he can and still stroke their cocks. “So he makes an executive decision, strips them both, and pulls the Scot close to him under the covers so they can share body heat. He can’t help but get aroused, even in his inebriated state…”

“Because the Scot is fit as fuck as well,” Eggsy finishes for him.

“And he’s surprised to see the Scot get hard, too…” Harry puts both of his hands around them now, palms rubbing easily through the pre-cum dripping from them both.

“What…oh God please ‘arry…” Eggsy isn’t quite sure what he’s asking for.

“They kiss for a long time…” Harry dives in to kiss Eggsy, tongue dancing through his mouth. “And then…they rub against each other until they come…”

The mental picture of Harry and Merlin humping against each other in a pile of blankets is too much. “Fuck, ‘arry, gonna come…” Eggsy pants, hands digging into Harry’s shoulder. 

“Please my boy…so…” Harry’s hands move faster and suddenly Eggsy is coming over his fingers. “Christ…Eggsy…” Harry bites Eggsy’s shoulder as he joins him.

“Holy fuck.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s neck, gasping for breath. His body shudders as he tries to come back down.

“And that…may or may not have been…what happened…” Harry pants, kissing the bite on Eggsy’s shoulder. 

Eggsy pulls back to stare at him. “You fuckin’ takin’ the piss, ‘arry?”

Harry smiles. “A gentleman never fucks and tells, Eggsy, or at least a gentleman shouldn’t. Besides. It’s not just my story to tell. I would need Merlin’s permission.”

“Ya just made that up, just now?”

“Maybe.” Harry winks at him. “Could we possibly get cleaned up now?” He holds up his hands. “I’m a bit of a mess.”

“Maybe.” Eggsy winks back, taking one of Harry’s pinky fingers into his mouth and sucking it.

“Eggsy, you don’t…fuck,” Harry says weakly. “I officially hate my fifty-year-old dick that has horrible recovery time right now.”

Eggsy bursts out laughing. “Fuck, ‘arry, the stuff you say in that accent blows my mind. As do you.” He gives Harry a quick kiss and climbs off his lap. “I’ll use the other loo to clean up quick. Be right back.” He grabs his dressing gown from the door and quickly bounds down the hall. He brushes his teeth with the extra toothbrush he keeps there, and uses the toilet one last time. “You know, ‘arry,” he says as he comes back into the bathroom. “M’never gonna be able to look him in the…” He freezes as he stares at his pillow, where a beautiful gold bracelet shimmers in the dim light. “Is that…”

“Yes. It is. I’ve waited far too long to give it back to you…was waiting for the right time. If you still want it, that is.” Harry’s in a tee and pajama pants, biting his bottom lip and looking very nervous. 

“I wondered what you’d done with it when I so stupidly gave it back to ya,” Eggsy says softly. He knows that Harry constantly wears the cheap bracelet he’d given him, and he’d often thought about his own. After his behavior, he wouldn’t have faulted Harry for giving it away or selling it. “Of course I want it.” He mutely holds out his arm.

Harry takes it and slowly kisses his way from the inside of Eggsy’s elbow to his wrist. “I love you,” he murmurs, clasping the bracelet around Eggsy’s wrist.

“Fuck, ‘arry, I love you, too.” Eggsy melts against him.


	51. Chapter 51

FIFTY-ONE

Harry’s been gone to Sweden for five days when his doorbell rings. Eggsy frowns and mutes the telly. He’s spending a rare day at home; usually he putters around HQ, trying to be useful. But Merlin’d told him the day before that if he doesn’t get out of his hypothetical hair, he’s going to castrate him, and tell Harry Eggsy’d done it to himself.

Eggsy pulls a gun from a drawer and tiptoes to the door. He looks out and sees two men with large boxes. He shoves the gun in the back of his trousers and opens the door a crack. “May I help you?”

“Yeah, we got a delivery here for a Harry Hart?”

“I’m unaware of a delivery,” Eggsy says in a low voice.

“Says here it’s a…billiards table? C’mon, guv, thing’s heavy as hell. We gotta assemble it, too, don’t we?”

Eggsy grins. A billiards table. Lovely. He opens the door. “So sorry, gents, can’t be too careful nowadays. Can I help you carry anything into the basement?”

 

“Your Royal Highness.” Harry bends over the hand of Princess Tilde of Sweden. “So nice to meet you.”

“And you…Galahad, is it?” The beautiful eyes search his face. “We didn’t meet after…”

“No. I was in America, taking care of a few loose ends there. You’ve met my fellow agents, Merlin and Tristan.”

“Yes. Tristan.” Her smile wavers a bit. “How is he?”

“He…he said to tell you he’s well, and to ask how you’ve been.”

“You may tell him I’m…moving on,” she says carefully. She looks at him again. “Galahad, you said?”

“Yes, Highness.”

“I hope you deserve him. Good evening.” Harry barely gets to bow before she’s walking away.

Harry sighs with relief, rubbing a hand over his face. He’d been in Sweden for five days, and had avoided any sort of run in with the princess. He was a professional no matter what, but meeting anyone who’d had “biblical knowledge” of the man he loved stirred quite a bit of jealousy. Eggsy had almost married this woman. He was a bit surprised that she’d figured out who he was; he was sure Eggsy hadn’t given a name since he hadn’t known about Harry’s feelings for him. Merlin had often said that any time Harry talked about Eggsy his eyes were full of adoration, and obviously it was true.

He makes it through the state dinner, thankfully seated next to a woman who talks his ear off. He’s trying to look like he’s paying attention to a story about her favorite foxhound when his phone buzzes. He makes an excuse and pulls it from his pocket.

_U didn’t think 2 tell me 2 look 4 a delivery?_

Shit, Harry thinks. He’d wanted it to be a surprise but he probably should have given a warning. Thankfully Eggsy hadn’t killed the delivery men on instinct. _So sorry. Do you like it?_

There’s a pause, and then a picture file comes through. Eggsy’s bent over the table on his stomach without a shirt, head propped on one hand. He’s raising an eyebrow, and a billiards cue is placed suggestively in the palm of his free hand. Harry swallows hard, wondering how he’s going to get through the rest of the evening with an incredible hard-on.

_U tell me. Do U like it?_

 

“Merlin, Christ. Please. I’m a good agent. Just because I can’t throw a fuckin’ javelin or somethin’ with my left arm don’t mean I can’t do nothin’.” Eggsy sulks in one of Merlin’s chairs, kicking the desk.

“Lad, I will beat you with one of those ugly shoes you own if you do not stop that this instant,” Merlin snaps.

“Sorry, guv.” Eggsy sits up. “M’serious. Goin’ crazy without somethin’ to do. I get that maybe I need another week or two before I’m ready for any field work, but can’t I do somethin’ in here? I’ve driven every car, taken every class.”

Merlin clicks through his computer. “You’ve been to St. Petersburg.”

“Da,” Eggsy says with a wink.

“Lionel is in a bit of a pickle. He says he can’t find his way…”

“Of COURSE he can’t find his way,” Eggsy interrupts. “Lionel couldn’t find his way out of a paper sack, for fuck’s sake.”

“Go down to Ops and get on comms with him…I’ll let them know you’re coming.”

“Bloody brilliant, Merlin, thanks.” Eggsy hops up and bounces for the door. He pauses. “Any…any idea when…”

“Day after next, if everything goes as planned,” Merlin says.

“Right. Just miss ‘im,” Eggsy says softly, and Merlin nods. “Merlin…did…did you an’ ‘arry really get stuck in a cabin in the Alps in the middle of a snowstorm? An’ you was sick, an’ he had to keep you warm?”

Merlin studies him for a long moment. “Is that what he told you?” Eggsy nods. “Yes, we did.” Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “As you know, Agent Galahad is a very good source of body heat.” Eggsy lets out something that sounds suspiciously like a squeak. “Get down to Ops, Tristan,” Merlin says with a smirk.

“Fuck ME,” Eggsy murmurs on the way out the door. 

 

Harry’s zips his bag shut, falling back onto the hard mattress. Geneva is a lovely town, and he always enjoys visiting there, but he’s ready to go home. He wants a hot bath, a good meal, and his boy…not necessarily in that order. He’s thinking about how he can possibly combine the three (maybe he’d give in regarding eating in the bathtub just this once) when his phone rings.

He sits up straight as “Kingsman Medical – Evans” shows up on the caller ID. “Miss Evans. What is it? Is it Eggsy…I mean, Tristan? Is he all right?” He feels the blood drain from his face as the nurse appears on his screen.

“Well, I believe he came this close to making Merlin kill him, sir, but otherwise he’s in one piece,” she says with a smile. “How is Geneva?”

“Very nice this time of year,” Harry says weakly. “How may I help you, Miss Evans?”

“Let me speak to ‘im for a sec,” he hears a familiar voice say. There’s a blur, and then Eggsy’s smiling at him. “Hello, luv.”

“Hello, Tristan. Why are you harassing Miss Evans? And why does Merlin want to kill you?”

“You should know the answer to the second, mate. Merlin has no sense of humor. An’ I’m not harassin’ Miss Evans. I’m here for a scheduled follow up.” 

“Everything all right?”

“Fuckin’ ACES, ‘arry. I love you an’ I’ll see you when you get home. Maybe pick up some Swiss chocolates for Sandi?” He hands the phone back to Sandi, and Harry hears him say, “Right here. Just as it’s written.”

Sandi looks confused and amused at the same time. “Right. Agent Galahad, I’ve completed my examination of Agent Tristan and he’s in excellent health. I…” She takes a piece of paper from Eggsy and clears her throat. “Harry, you may do anything you want to Eggsy and he may do anything he wants to you.”

Harry stares in shock and bursts out laughing. He can’t believe Eggsy had her do this. “Are…are you sure, Miss Evans?”

“Yes. As long as he’s not doing one-armed push ups with his left arm, he should be all right. I’ve also cleared him to start qualifying with weapons again.”

“Very good…I…thank you, Miss Evans.”

“You’re welcome. Have a safe trip back.”

 

Harry spends the two hour flight from Geneva to London worrying about what he’s going to find at home. He’s been worrying about it since the phone call with Eggsy and Miss Evans. He knows Eggsy can be quite devious when he wants, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he opens the door to the house and Eggsy’s lounging on the stairs wearing nothing but a smile. Not that he would MIND that.

Of course there’s a delay at the airport, and of course there’s a delay getting to Kingsman, and of course he has to sit and go over the mission with Merlin. “Harry, what’s gotten into you? I swear, you look like you’re ready to explode,” Merlin snaps. “Your leg is shaking like it’s going to come off.”

“Was it? I’m sorry. I guess I’m just pleased to be home. Jet lag, maybe?”

“Harry, Geneva is only an hour ahead of London,” Merlin reminds him. “We’re done here. Go home.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Harry says meekly. He makes sure to stop at Medical and drop the ridiculously large box of Swiss chocolates on Sandi’s desk.

 

He thanks the Kingsman driver as the cab pulls up in front of his house, taking a deep breath before he exits the car. Honestly, he’s being ridiculous. There are absolutely worse things in the world than being jumped by one’s attractive, sex-starved young lover. What is he worried about? Eggsy hurting his shoulder again…that’s something to worry about.

Harry’s fully prepared to give Eggsy a lecture on self-preservation when he opens the door to an empty foyer. “Eggsy?”

“Harry!” He hears a thump and the scramble of feet. Eggsy appears in the doorway of the television room. “Almost given up on ya.” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms. “Mmm…missed you so much.”

“Happy to see you, too, darling.” Harry loses himself in the embrace, kissing the top of Eggsy’s head. Eggsy pulls back to give him a long kiss.

“I love when ya call me that. First time ya did it, I’m not even sure if ya noticed…but I did.” Eggsy hugs the air out of him. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Harry says. “Not my fault this time. Airplane troubles, and then Merlin…”

“Don’t matter. Yer home now.” Eggsy runs a thumb over Harry’s cheek. “Had an idea for tonight. Why don’t you go up and take a bath, relax a bit. When you come down, we’ll order pizza and just hang out.”

“That sounds…lovely…” Harry says, eyes searching Eggsy’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Happy to see you, that’s all.” Harry gives Eggsy another kiss. “I’ll be down shortly.”

“Take yer time.” Eggsy gives Harry’s arse a squeeze and heads back to the television room.

 

Eggsy waits until he hears the water start to drain from the bathtub before calling for pizza. He’s opening a Guinness and pouring it into a chilled mug when Harry reappears in the kitchen. He smiles as he feels long arms go around his waist. “Mmm…hi there.” He turns around and gives Harry a kiss. “Pizza should be here soon.”

“Thank you, Eggsy. It’s so good to be home.” Harry takes his Guinness and sits at the table. “It wasn’t even a hard mission, just a lot of talking and glad-handing, you know. But sometimes those are the most tedious.”

“Better you than me. I never know what to say when I’m in a group like that if someone’s not feedin’ it to me in my ear,” Eggsy says. “I should probably work on that.”

“Just be yourself and you’ll be fine,” Harry says. Eggsy rolls his eyes. Like he hadn’t expected THAT response. Harry runs his finger up and down the condensation on the glass. “I…”

The doorbell rings. “Hold that thought.” Eggsy jumps up and grabs his wallet. He comes back with the pizza and gets two plates and some napkins. “Help yourself. You was sayin’?”

Harry serves them each two slices of pizza and waits for his to cool. “I…I was just going to say I spoke with your princess.”

Eggsy feels his face burn. “She’s not my princess. Never was, really.”

“At any rate, she did ask about you. I said you were fine, and when I asked about her, she said to tell you she’s “moving on.” I think she knew I was the one who made you change your mind. She…she told me that she hopes I deserve you.”

Eggsy blinks in shock. “Well, didn’t expect THAT. Never told her about you or nothin’.”

“Merlin told me once that whenever I talk about you, I get a certain look in my eyes.”

“Aw, luv.” Eggsy picks up Harry’s hand and kisses it. “M’sure I get the same look. An’ you DO deserve me, such as I am.”

“You’re wonderful, that’s what you are.” Harry’s eyes are warm and Eggsy can’t help but lean over to kiss him, greasy pizza lips and all.

Eggsy stays quiet through their meal, allowing Harry to decompress and chat about his mission. Eggsy knows that sometimes that’s as soothing as a warm bath after a long trip. He waits until Harry’s fully relaxed before making his move. “So…the billiards table.”

“You’ve played on it, then? Is it suitable?”

“More than,” Eggsy replies. “Top notch. I thought perhaps we could play. Maybe make it…interestin’?”

“Is that so?” Harry’s brown eyes smolder, and oh yes, this was one of his better ideas. He suspected that Harry’d thought Eggsy would pounce as soon as he got home, but Eggsy wanted something a little more out of the ordinary for their first sex in ages. 

“You told me at the pub that night that if we were alone, you woulda come up with some real stakes to play for.” Eggsy washes his hands at the sink and gathers their plates. “Still feel that way?”

“Absolutely.” Harry finishes his Guinness and puts his mug in the sink. 

Suddenly the air between them is electric, and Eggsy can’t help but press himself against Harry and give him a deep kiss. “Let’s go.” He takes Harry’s hand and leads him down the stairs. “I guess this sorta isn’t fair…I been practicin’ on this table since it came.”

“Let me shoot around a bit, get warmed up,” Harry says. “Only fair.”

“Good enough.” Harry pushes up the sleeves of his jumper and Eggsy bites back a moan. How are the man’s fucking FOREARMS sexy? Eggsy busies himself with nothing important, just so he doesn’t watch Harry move around the table. He hears the cue snap against the balls, and they continue to hit the pockets with satisfying thumps. “Table’s good, huh?”

“Only the best for you, my boy.” Harry leans against the table. “All right. I’m warmed up. What do you propose?”

“I propose a different…reward…for each ball. For example, if you shoot for the one and you get it, you choose a reward. If you miss, I choose a reward…”

“…or a punishment,” Harry adds, and Eggsy wants to fall to his knees right then and there. Maybe this wasn’t his best idea after all. “This could get very…creative.”

“It could. That is, if you even get to shoot.” Eggsy raises an eyebrow.

“Cocky. I do love that about you.” Harry walks over and presses his body against Eggsy. “I love you when you’re…cocky.”

“Christ you evil bastard,” Eggsy growls. “I am going to fuckin’ WRECK you.”

“We shall see. Your mouth, as usual, is making promises I’m not quite sure you can follow up with.”

Fuck, this is the Harry that makes Eggsy want to come in his jeans. He’s arrogant and pompous and so very very sexy. “So…break?” Eggsy pulls away and grabs his favorite cue, chalking it up a bit.

“Let’s be very fair. Do you have a coin?”

“Actually, I do,” Eggsy says, yanking a five-pence from his pocket. “Call it.”

“Tails,” Harry says as the coin spins in the air. Eggsy catches it and flips it. 

“Tails.”

“You break,” Harry says. 

“Your loss, bruv.” Eggsy quickly racks the balls. “I break, an’ then I get the chance to sink the one. If I do…on an off day you wear nothin’ but those jeans all day long. An’ I mean nothin’ else. No pants, no shirt. An’ it has to be a day I’m actually here with you.” God knows Harry will try to find a loophole. 

“And if you miss, you will mow the grass and work in the garden wearing only a pair of your jogging shorts…while I’m watching from the kitchen window.”

Eggsy might not live through this. “Sounds good. Do we need to write these down or somethin’? Know yer gettin’ older, memories not what it was…”

“Oh, I’ll remember your punishments.”

There’s that word again. Fuck. Eggsy takes a few deep breaths and lines up the ball. The cue flies through his fingers, the white ball hitting the others with a satisfying crack. He quickly finds the yellow one ball, takes a few moments to aim, and the blur of yellow ends in a side pocket. “Yes. Jeans.” Eggsy beams at Harry. 

“Good boy,” Harry purrs, sounding so condescending that Eggsy actually wants to punch him. “Do I keep the same choice for the two, or can I change it?”

“Up to you.” Eggsy wanders round the table. The two is fairly buried. “You watch TOWIE with me for a week.” Harry nods his agreement. Eggsy takes the shot and isn’t surprised when he misses.

“I do love watching you work in the yard,” Harry says. “You get so sweaty, and there I’ll be…watching you.”

“Don’t need a fuckin’ encyclopedia about it, Christ,” Eggsy snaps. Even though he knows that no matter what he’s a winner in all of this, he does hate losing.

Harry smiles pleasantly and chalks his cue. “I hand feed you dinner one night.”

Eggsy blinks. That was unexpected. “We eat in the tub.”

Harry makes a face. “Barbarian.” He sends the two flying into the pocket and walks around the table. “Three…you get me off with just your mouth, no hands.”

Eggsy’s eyes narrow. So we’re going there, are we. Fine. He was prepared for this. “I suck you off in your office, under yer desk, ten minutes before you’re due to have a meetin’ with someone. An’ if I’m under yer desk when they arrive, I stay there an’ finish the job.”

“Jesus,” Harry whispers. He aims for the three and misses it by a meter.

“Huh.” Eggsy chalks his cue. “You strip for me, slow, while I jack myself until I finish. An’ you can’t touch.” He leans over the table and lines up his shot, waiting for Harry to speak.

Harry walks up behind him and leans across his back, barely touching him. “We spend the day together here and you ONLY call me Daddy.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans, eyes fluttering shut. He hears Harry chuckle as he pulls away and that brings Eggsy back a bit. He carefully aims and sinks the three. His smile is broad as he looks at Harry. “Doin’ all right there?”

“I will admit this is more fun than I thought it would be. But I should have expected nothing less from you, my boy.” Harry tips his head in Eggsy’s direction. “You’re always quite…amusing.”

There’s that tone again. God, why does it irritate him so? “Glad I amuse you, ‘arry. Hope yer still amused when Merlin comes in to talk to ya in yer office an’ I’m under yer desk with yer dick in my mouth.” Eggsy smiles sweetly and looks for the four. Shouldn’t be too difficult. “I get to watch ya wank in the shower.”

Harry pauses for a moment and Eggsy grins, preparing to take his shot. “I bend you face down over this table, yank down your trousers and pants. You have to keep your hands in the middle pockets as I lick you until you’re begging me to fuck you.”

“That is fuckin’ IT.” Eggsy’s cue clatters to the floor as he grabs Harry by the jumper. “Jesus FUCK, Haz, I so love you. I love yer dirty mouth an’ yer dirty hands an’ Christ love yer filthy mind.” 

Harry walks him backwards to the table and once Eggsy’s legs hit it, he easily lifts Eggsy up to sit on the edge. “I love you, too…you turn me on so fucking much. I love when we do things like this.” Harry’s mouth is everywhere. On Eggsy’s mouth, his neck, his ears, biting and sucking.

“Can’t…upstairs. No lube nor nothin’ here. Didn’t think that far,” Eggsy admits, and Harry actually laughs out loud. They stop for a moment, foreheads pressed together as they pant for breath.

“You are the joy of my life, darling Eggsy.” Harry gives him a tender kiss. “I don’t want our first time in forever to be on a billiards table, anyway. Let’s go upstairs.” He helps Eggsy hop down.

They continue to hold hands as they go up to the bedroom. Harry closes the door behind him and Eggsy shivers a bit. His eyes never leave Harry as he slowly pulls his shirt off. By the time Eggsy gets to his trousers, Harry’s shirt and trousers are gone and his sliding out of his pants. Eggsy reaches for Harry as soon as he’s naked and they fall to the bed. “Everythin’ we do is wonderful but I missed this.” Eggsy’s hands stroke up Harry’s back, fingers dancing over the muscles. 

“We still should be careful. Don’t overdo it,” Harry warned.

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, ‘arry. I’m not plannin’ on bench pressin’ an elephant or anythin’.” He pulls Harry on top of him. “Planned on you doin’ most of the work, anyway.”

Harry kisses him until he’s breathless. Harry’s hot mouth moves down his neck and up on the other side. It’s as if he’s mapping Eggsy’s body, hands and mouth relearning every inch. “You…are delicious. Gorgeous. Beautiful,” Harry murmurs against his skin. He props himself up above Eggsy, rolling his body so their cocks rub together.

“God, ‘arry,” Eggsy moans, clutching at Harry’s backside. “Please…need you in me…”

“No…not tonight…want to worship you and then want you inside of me.” Harry nibbles along Eggsy’s shoulder. “Please?” His tongue flicks at Eggsy’s earlobe. “Want you to fill me…want to know I’m yours.”

“Of course yer mine, ‘arry,” Eggsy replies with a moan. 

Harry rolls over to retrieve the lube and put it within reach. He then begins his descent again, kissing and sucking and touching the entire way down. He peppers Eggsy’s body with small bite marks, leaving a large one on Eggsy’s right hip. His hand very gently strokes Eggsy’s cock as he comes back up to murmur in Eggsy’s ear, telling him how beautiful and wonderful he is, and how lucky Harry feels to have him. At one point, Harry tells him he’s perfect. Eggsy has never in his life felt so loved, not even by his own mother.

“Please touch me, Eggsy darling…get me ready for you.” 

Eggsy can only obey, rolling to kneel between Harry’s legs. He places soft kisses on Harry’s cock as his finger starts to work inside. “Fuck, ‘arry, missed this so much. Wish I could be inside you every day.”

Harry’s hands run through Eggsy’s hair. “Might…walk a little funny…” His head falls back as Eggsy’s finger makes its way all the way in. “Yes, Eggsy…”

“Love you, ‘arry.” Eggsy slowly adds a second finger. “Want you to feel how much…want you to feel good…” 

Harry’s cock is hot and weeping on his tongue. Eggsy flicks his tongue over the head. “Please…don’t Eggsy…only want to come with you inside of me.”

Eggsy kneels up between Harry’s legs, slicking his cock. He slowly guides himself inside, knowing he probably should have prepped Harry a bit more, but Harry’s begging and moaning has sent him over and above the idea of what he should do. “How’s that?” Eggsy slides a hand under Harry’s back and puts the other on Harry’s hip, guiding him up.

“Oh…Eggsy…” Harry gasps for breath, hands clenching at the blankets.

Eggsy licks a line from Harry’s bent knee down his leg. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Eggsy, I love…God…” Harry’s voice is strangled as Eggsy twists a bit to hit a different spot.

“So perfect, ‘arry…” 

Eggsy keeps a steady pace until he cannot stand it any longer. He grabs Harry by the hips and snaps him down to each thrust. “Yes…yes…my beautiful good boy…” Harry reaches down to stroke his cock. “Come inside me, Eggsy…please…”

“So good…for you…” Eggsy bites the inside of Harry’s knee as he comes.

Harry yelps and comes, long stripes that coat his fingers and stomach. He shudders beneath Eggsy, clenching around his cock. “Eggsy…” He says weakly. 

Eggsy stays inside as long as he can but soon has to pull out. He stumbles to the en suite and comes back to clean them both. Harry manages to get under the covers and Eggsy curls up next to him. “You…”

“Me? You, my boy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says in a small voice. Harry is instantly concerned, pulling Eggsy to lay on his chest. 

“What is it, darling?”

“You…no one ever made me feel that way before, ‘arry. No one ever took the time to…well…love me like that. Like I was the center of their whole world.”

“You deserve that,” Harry says seriously. He pulls back to look at Eggsy, a thumb drawing down Eggsy’s cheek. “You deserve everything that’s good and wonderful, and I will do anything in my power to make you feel loved.”

“I…I love you, ‘arry.” Eggsy can’t think of anything else to say, and hopes that’s enough.


	52. Chapter 52

FIFTY-TWO

Harry awakens to the incessant beeping of his alarm. He moans and burrows down into the warmth of Eggsy’s body, but Eggsy’s not there. Harry stretches, sitting up in bed. He slaps the alarm and listens intently. Yes, there is singing coming from the guest shower. He forces himself to slide his feet into his slippers and pad down the hall, still only half awake.

He quietly enters the bathroom, thanking every interior designer in the world who thought that glass-enclosed showers were a good thing. The room is slightly steamy, but he can still make out the very beautiful wet frame of Eggsy Unwin. Eggsy’s singing turns to humming as he shuts off the water. “Fuck!” Eggsy almost slips as he opens the shower door. “You…GOD, ‘arry. Seriously. This watchin’ me come out of the shower thing…pervy as fuck an’ quite dangerous.”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. I just…” Harry lets out a little sigh as he watches the water run down Eggsy’s body. 

“No time for that, dirty old man. My first day back, an’ I need to get to work on time. It’s an interestin’ concept. You should look into it.” Eggsy grabs a towel and starts to viciously dry his hair. Harry takes advantage of Eggsy’s temporary blindness to fall to his knees in front of him and lick a particularly delicious drop of water that was heading south from Eggsy’s naval. “God…’arry…” Eggsy places a hand on the back of Harry’s hair and holds him there for a moment before pulling him away. “I have never EVER thought I’d say no to you, but no. Bad Harry.” Eggsy gives him a playful slap on the head. “Get moving, you fool.”

“I am a fool.” Harry pulls himself to his feet with Eggsy’s assistance. “Foolishly in love with you. It’s not my fault that all I want to do is worship you.”

Eggsy’s smile falters a bit but Harry thinks he might have imagined it. “Nope. Sweet words won’t do it this time, luv.” But he turns his face up for a quick kiss. “Lunch today? I hafta meet with Merlin, of course, an’ I signed up for weapons practice around ten. Session with Dr. Walmer after lunch, some sparring after that.”

“Full day,” Harry observes. Eggsy shrugs and Harry smiles. He can feel the joy radiating from Eggsy’s skin. He’s missed Kingsman. “I’m quite busy myself, but I believe I should be able to meet you around twelve or so. I have a session with Dr. Walmer myself this morning.”

“Text me when ya think ya can meet me,” Eggsy says. He gives Harry a gentle shove. “Quit bein’ such a handsome distraction. GO. Make tea. Do whatever you do that makes you late every day.”

“Thinking about you and touching myself,” Harry says immediately. Eggsy snorts with laughter as he goes to the sink.

 

“Merlin, I swear by all that’s holy I left on time today,” Eggsy says as soon as he enters Merlin’s office. “Ask Harry. I was up at five, left the house at seven. It was just…everyone.” Eggsy waves his hand around and Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Everyone I saw had to talk to me, welcome me back, whatever. It’s not like m’special, just me an’ all. Took a while to get here.”

Merlin’s smile is warm and Eggsy’s surprised. He just knew he’d get a chewing out by the time he reached Merlin’s office. He had tried to hurry…everyone just wanted to talk to him and ask how he was doing. “I knew where you were, lad. Eyes everywhere, don’t forget. And it says a lot about why they want to talk to you when you say you don’t KNOW why. You’re humble. Unlike that peacock of a lover you have at home. You two are a good match.”

Eggsy turns pink at the praise as well as the reference to Harry. “Well, I’ll be on time tomorrow. I’m sorry.”

“Before we get started, I have something for you.” Merlin slides a form across his desk. “I’ll be giving one to Harry as well once he gets his lazy arse in here.”

Eggsy looks down at the form. “Relationship Registration?”

“Yes. Harry asked me to research Kingsman protocol regarding relationships, and I’ve come up with a few things. Some of it is so ridiculous…apparently once female agents were allowed, they had to sign something stating they wouldn’t get pregnant.” Merlin shakes his head.

“Well, I don’t think we have to worry about that with me,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Although I bet ‘arry would make beautiful babies.”

“Thankfully. You with pregnancy hormones is the LAST thing I need.” Eggsy gives him a nasty finger gesture. “Mature, Agent Tristan. At any rate, I worked with our legal team to draft these forms. It just basically lets Kingsman know that you’re involved with a fellow agent, and if there’s a situation where we feel the relationship would compromise a mission or another agent, we will withdraw one of you as we see fit.”

“Understood,” Eggsy says. “I’ll fill this out and have it back to you before I leave today.”

“Wonderful. Now, let’s go over a few things.”

 

“So, today is Agent Tristan’s first day back as a field agent,” Dr. Walmer says. “How do you feel about that?”

“Good,” Harry says honestly. “I worry about him, of course, but I worry about all the agents. I know Merlin won’t give him anything he can’t handle. He’s been working, just not in the field. Doing some handling for other agents. He’s very good at it, because he cares about them and wants to help them accomplish their missions.”

“Do you think he’s ready?”

“Yes, I do. I think he wants to be in the field because he wants to help people. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a deadly killer when he needs to be, but Agent Tristan is all about rescuing people in distress.”

“That can get into someone’s head if the attempts at rescue fail.”

“True.” Harry knows that far too well.

“Do you ever have to act as his handler?”

“On occasion. Merlin usually takes care of him…they have a very good working relationship.”

“Do you feel Tristan can listen to you if you tell him to do something he doesn’t want to do in the field?”

“I would hope so. We both respect Kingsman, and it is our number one priority. Even above our relationship.” They’ve discussed it and both agree that this is true.

“Everything else is going well? Cohabiting and such?”

“Yes.” Harry allows a little smile to cross his face. “Very well.”

 

“How was your first day back so far?”

“Tiring but good,” Eggsy says with a grin. It’s true. Even putting on his suit in the morning had filled him with such happiness he thought other people might be able to feel it. “I’m ready to be Tristan again.”

“Good. Any missions in the future?”

“Merlin didn’t say anything, but you never know what might pop up.”

“Agent Galahad is fine with your return to the field?”

“Of course not. I mean, he IS, he knows how much I want it, but he’ll worry. Just like I worry about him. He went across the town a few weeks ago and I worried. Nature of the beast and all that.”

“Right.” Dr. Walmer studies him for a moment. “You seem anxious.”

“Well…” Eggsy’s palms are suddenly sweaty. He likes Dr. Walmer and has learned a lot from their sessions, but this still makes him feel awkward. “I…it’s…it’s a sex thing. And I don’t know how you feel about…”

“Agent Tristan, I am here as an impartial observer. If I had problems with same sex relationships I wouldn’t have offered to counsel you. You may speak to you about anything you feel comfortable talking about. Including activities in the bedroom. Or anywhere else.” Dr. Walmer gives him a wink and he relaxes a bit.

“All right, me and Harry...” Eggsy can’t call him Galahad when talking about this. “I mean, Harry and I, we had to go without actual, you know, sex, while I was hurt. We did other stuff, which was always good and always fun, and I wasn’t feeling lonely, if you get what I mean. We had to get creative, and that was fun, too. And then a few weeks ago, Miss Evans gave me a clean bill of health. Told me we could do whatever we wanted as long I didn’t put excess strain on my shoulder.”

“And?” Dr. Walmer prompted. 

“And, you know, that’s brilliant and all, but…” Eggsy groans with frustration. “I feel like such a total prick saying this, because I sound, well, ungrateful. Like, who wouldn’t want a dangerous sex god of a spy worshipping them?”

“Worshipping?”

Eggsy thinks for a moment. “You know that saying about being careful with someone? Handling them with child gloves?”

“Kid gloves.”

“YES. He handles me with kid gloves. Not at work, hell no…then he is completely Galahad and if I don’t toe the line, I’m dumped over it. And he doesn’t treat me differently in general at home. He’s always been quick with the sweet talk, and I know he means it. But when we’re…in the bedroom…it’s like he won’t let loose. He enjoys it, and I sure as hell do, but it’s not quite the same as it was before.”

Dr. Walmer thinks for a moment. “You aren’t unhappy.”

“Not exactly, it’s…” Eggsy clenches his fists. “It’s like he’s afraid to break me. Won’t top me, for lack of a better word. He’s all about the petting and the loving, and I do it to him, but it’s just…different.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Well, we had the fight before the big mission, so after that, of course.” Eggsy runs his hand through his hair. “Again, I feel so ungrateful. Most people would die to have someone want to make love to them the way Harry does to me. I just…want him to treat me like always. M’not an angel, and he knows it, but he fucks me like I am,” he says finally.

“I see. Have you talked to him about it?” 

“I want to…I haven’t tried, really. How do you say to someone, “Hey, Harry…thanks for the kissing and worshipping me like a god, but I really want you to just hold me down and plow my fine arse?” Not sure how to work that into a conversation.”

Dr. Walmer actually laughs out loud, and Eggsy has to grin. “Well, yes, worded in that particular fashion it may not go over as planned.”

 

Merlin calls Eggsy and Harry into his office three days later. “I have a mission for you.”

“Who?” Harry asks.

“Both of you.”

Harry stares at Eggsy, whose mouth has fallen open. “Really?”

“I need complete and utter professionalism with this,” Merlin says, focusing on Eggsy.

“Of course, guv,” Eggsy replies, sounding insulted. 

“We have intel on a group in Manchester who are selling children for adoption.”

“Selling?” Harry repeats with a frown.

Merlin nods. “They’re fairly underground but the intel is from a good source. They keep the children almost like animals, selling them to desperate parents, or parents who just don’t care to go through the normal channels.”

“What do we have to do?” Eggsy asks firmly, and Harry’s heart swells with love.

“You will go in as a married couple looking to purchase a child.”

Eggsy’s eyes actually light up, and Harry feels a bit of a twitch in his stomach as well. “Well…at least it’s better than last time,” Eggsy says. “Don’t hafta fuck anyone, do we?”

“No,” Merlin says. “But it won’t be pretty, and I need your head in the game. There’s the main facility in Manchester, and three satellite locations around the country. If we can snap the line from Manchester, the other facilities will crumble.”

“Covers?” Harry asks.

“Thomas and David Welles,” Merlin says, handing them each a thin folder.

Eggsy flips through it. “Fuck, Thomas Welles. Yer loaded.”

“These covers should be fairly easy for you. Thomas is the older husband, extremely fond of making money and reasonably fond of his young husband. Fond enough to give in to his requests for children. He doesn’t want to waste time with legal adoption, so he’s looking to buy. Cold, calculating, unfeeling…”

“…silver spoon up his arse,” Eggsy finishes with a grin. Harry growls at him.

“David…well, just be yourself, Eggsy, but with a bit more money behind it. Let Harry do the talking and act like he’s doing you a favor. You get inside, we get eyes on the facility. Make the deal, and we’ll send in the troops after that.” Merlin sits back in his chair. “Questions?”

Harry shakes his head. “No.”

“Nope, sounds good, mate.” Eggsy bounces to his feet. “Gotta get to Dr. Walmer’s office.”

Harry looks at Merlin. “May I?”

“Oh for God’s sake, fine.”

Harry pulls Eggsy down for a quick kiss. “See you at home.”

 

“Tristan, if you don’t mind, I’d like to start our session differently today.” 

“Okay,” Eggsy says slowly, removing his jacket and folding it over a chair.

“Please look at this.” Dr. Walmer taps at his computer for a moment. “I would never jeopardize the doctor/patient relationship, but Agent Galahad told me in his first session that if there was ANYTHING he said in therapy that could help you in any way, I was to show you.”

“He did?” Eggsy gasps.

“Yes. After what you said in our last session, I thought about it and decided it couldn’t hurt to for you to see. This is from maybe a week ago.” He turns the computer so Eggsy can see it.

Harry’s seated on the chair Eggsy’s currently occupying, looking gorgeous in a blue-grey suit. “I lay awake and watch him sleep sometimes,” Harry says, and Eggsy’s shocked. He had no clue. “Just making sure he wakes up, you know? I’m better than I was. I…I never had anything this precious in my possession before. I just…I want him to be all right.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, although you shouldn’t be taking sleep from yourself.”

“I know. I want him to know he’s loved, he’s worthy, he’s not the street rat he keeps calling himself. It makes me so fucking ANGRY when he calls himself that.”

“Because he’s not that to you…”

“Never. Even when he was playing the part…I never thought it was the true Eggsy Unwin.”

Eggsy watches Dr. Walmer study Harry. “About the part he played.”

“God.” Harry clenches the arms of the chair. “That…that’s the thing. I want him to know he’s worthy and loved, but…that night. I’ve been fighting that night since it happened. Above and beyond the shooting and everything else. He was…gorgeous. The earrings…he hated them, but I wanted to suck them and tug them with my teeth.” Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “He didn’t have a shirt on, and that bastard…that fucking bastard had done a line of cocaine off Eggsy’s skin. How disgusting and debasing is that…but I thought it was…hot.” Harry hangs his head in shame. “And when he talked…he was calling the man ‘Daddy’ and acting so…wanton…I wanted to grab him and use him. I wanted to give him every pound in my wallet to make him mine.” Harry shudders. “And he hated having to do it, it hurt him…and I was aroused by it. And…I feel so fucking GUILTY.”

“So you treat him like something special so he doesn’t know that you wanted the thing that made him hate himself.”

“Yes.” Harry’s almost crying now and Eggsy wants to reach through the monitor and hold him. “I would treat him special no matter what, but he seems to be getting over those feelings now, thanks to you. He’s beginning to see us as equals now, which is all I ever wanted.”

Dr. Walmer turns off the video and looks at Eggsy. “I believe this has something to do with the behavior you described…that he’s worshipping you in bed?”

“Fuck.” The word slips out before Eggsy can stop it. “I…poor Harry. He’s dealing with this guilt…so much guilt…over something that’s really not that big a deal.”

“It is to him.”

“Makes more sense now, doesn’t it?” Eggsy muses. Dr. Walmer says nothing. “It makes me feel a little better, actually. In the back of my mind, I was still worried that he might judge me for all that…but it wasn’t the case at all. Looks like I’ll have to do something about it, then.”


	53. Chapter 53

FIFTY-THREE

“So, this Thomas Welles sounds like a right bastard.” Eggsy fills Harry’s tea and then his own. “Right up yer alley, then.”

“Thank you, Eggsy. You say the sweetest things,” Harry replies dryly. 

They’re seated at the kitchen table going over the files for their upcoming mission. Eggsy runs a sock-clad foot up the inside of Harry’s calf. “C’mon, luv, you know it turns me on when ya get all cold an’ calculatin’.”

Harry shakes his head at him. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“You love me.” Eggsy gives him a sunny grin. “Can’t resist me.”

“You’re probably right,” Harry says, knowing full well he gives in to Eggsy a lot more than he probably should. “And that will work in our favor with this mission.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy frowns as he looks down at a photo of what seems to be an old warehouse. “They’re keepin’ kids in there. Christ, ‘arry.”

“I know, my boy.” Harry reaches over and squeezes Eggsy’s hand. “But we’ll be saving them. Not only the children in there, but the children in the other hellholes these people run.”

“True.” Eggsy continues to hold Harry’s hand as he reads, and it gives Harry a small thrill. “Looks like I’m the only decent thing in old Thomas’s life. Stuffy old prick.” He gives Harry a wink.

“In my mind, David is the one thing that Thomas didn’t really want, but once he got him, he couldn’t find it in himself to let him go. David is the one unconventional thing in Thomas’s life. He’s never been one to date, refused to have a trophy wife, and when he met David, he was smitten. At least as smitten as he could allow himself to be,” Harry says. Eggsy looks at him in surprise. “I grew up knowing a lot of people like him, Eggsy. I guess it’s not a stretch for me to try to understand him.”

“Yer NOT him, though, ‘arry.” Eggsy stands and motions for Harry to move his chair back. As soon as there’s room he drapes himself onto Harry’s lap. “I can’t see you bein’ so unfeelin’ an’ cold, unless it’s for a mission.”

“That’s because I am incapable of coldness around you,” Harry tells him. 

“Well, you better turn down the temperature on the mission, luv. Can’t be lookin’ like you wanna eat me alive all the time.” Eggsy grinds in his lap a bit.

“It will be difficult. The sacrifices I make for Queen and country,” Harry says with an exaggerated sigh. He dips his head and nibbles on Eggsy’s throat.

“Yeah, I’m feeling yer sacrifice right about now,” Eggsy says, grinding his hips a bit. He gives Harry the dazzling smile that takes Harry’s breath away, and tucks his head into Harry’s neck. Harry’s surprised but will never say no to an Eggsy who wants to cuddle.

Harry continues to flip through the folder, an uncomfortable pinch starting in his mind. “May I ask you a question?”

Eggsy pulls back to study him, blue-green eyes concerned. “I thought we were past havin’ to ask each other that.”

“I know. Habit, I suppose, when something uncomfortable is on one’s mind.”

“Uncomfortable,” Eggsy repeats. He puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Ask.”

“Do…have you ever…do you want children someday?” Harry finally blurts out.

Eggsy gapes at him for a moment. “Fuck, ‘arry, that wasn’t what I was expectin’.”

“I’ve just been thinking about it a lot as we read through and prepare for the mission. Your cover is the one pressing for children, and it gave me something to think about. You’re so very good with children.”

“I’m good with Daisy, ‘arry. Didn’t have much of a choice, did I?”

“True. But…I’ve seen you with children, even strangers in a restaurant or in a shop. You’re amazing.”

“I like kids,” Eggsy admits. “But yer pretty good with Daisy, too.”

“She is one in a million,” Harry says, knowing Eggsy can only agree. Eggsy beams at him. “But…you’re young. And although I love Daisy, and I do respect children, I don’t know how good I’d be with one all the time. And…you’re young,” he repeats. “You should have the opportunity to father…”

“Shut. The fuck. Up.” Eggsy’s hand slaps over Harry’s mouth hard enough to make it sting. His eyes are furious and his voice is cold and angry. “Do not EVEN fuckin’ go there, ‘arry. You really gonna say that I should have the opportunity to father kids? With who?”

“Well, you’ve…before…”

Eggsy closes his eyes and Harry can almost hear him counting to ten. “I love you more than my own life, so I am going to ignore everythin’ you just said an’ concentrate on the bigger topic at hand. I raised Daisy m’self. Mum was in an’ out, stoned for days. Had to protect my flower from her own fuckin’ Da. I changed her nappies. I fed her. I held her fingers when she took her first steps. I dressed her. I took her to the park. I did everythin’ a father does, an’ she weren’t even my kid.” His hands slide down to fist in Harry’s shirt. “Did that without a choice in the matter, because it had to be done, an’ I’d never regret one second of it. So I’ve had my fatherin’ time. But if you, Harry Hart, the man I love, said to me that you wanted us to have kids, it would mean two things to me. One, you plan on stayin’ with me for a good long time.” He gives Harry a deep kiss that leaves him breathless. “An’ two, you would trust me enough to help take care of a child with you. That all means so fuckin’ much.”

“I plan on staying with you as long as you’ll have me,” Harry whispers.

Eggsy kisses him again. “Good. An’ as for me bein’ young, whatever, ‘arry. Grew up faster than most kids, didn’t I? Seen a lot more. If you don’t want children, it’s fine with me. Love just bein’ with you…don’t really need anything to make it better, do we?”

“No. We don’t.” Harry closes his eyes and leans his head against Eggsy’s. 

“An’ to be honest, I feel it would be a bit selfish, in our line of work. Not only would we be comin’ an’ goin’ at all hours an’ all times, but we’d have to explain long absences. Where would our baby go if we was gone at the same time? I know a few of the agents have families, but I couldn’t do that.” Eggsy swallows hard. “An’ what if I didn’t come home one time? Not makin’ ya tell our baby that Daddy isn’t comin’ back. Been through that one, luv, an’ it fuckin’ SUCKS.”

“I’m so sorry, Eggsy. Please believe me when I tell you that having to be the one who tells a woman and her child that news is no walk in the park.”

“I didn’t say that to make ya feel guilty, ‘arry.” Eggsy hugs him tight. “I do like the idea of havin’ somethin’ to take care of…other than you. Always liked when Daisy needed me…happy to see me when I got home, curled up with me in my bed.”

“I am VERY happy to see you when you get home,” Harry murmurs in Eggsy’s ear. “And I love any time in our bed.”

“Fuck, ‘arry, we’re supposed to be workin’,” Eggsy growls. “We could go upstairs and pretend we’re tryin’ to make a baby…”

“You naughty thing,” Harry says, loving his boy’s mind. “I wish I could, but I’m afraid that our activities this morning may have made that impossible. For me, anyway.”

“All right.” Eggsy gives him one more thorough kiss and slides off his lap. “Maybe later.” He kisses the top of Harry’s head as he goes to his own seat. He reaches for Harry’s hand and holds it again. “Never been to Manchester. How’re we gettin’ there? Drivin’?”

“No,” Harry says with a grin. He’d been hoping Eggsy would ask this question. “Train.”

“Train?” Eggsy wrinkles his nose. 

“Yes. Thomas Welles has a private car. All the bells and whistles, lap of luxury.”

“You are fuckin’ takin’ the piss.”

“I am not.” Harry slides the folder towards Eggsy.

“Bloody hell. This might be the best mission we’ve ever gone on.”

 

“Fuck,” Eggsy pants hours later, flopping down on the bed next to Harry. “Told ya I’d get ya interested.”

“You do love a challenge,” Harry gasps. “Definitely baby-making sex, I’d say.”

“Not that kinda movie, bruv,” Eggsy says with a laugh, elbowing him in the stomach. “Stay here. I’ll get us cleaned up.” Eggsy goes to the en suite and comes back with a flannel.

“Learn this by changing Daisy’s nappies, then?” Harry teases as Eggsy wipes him clean.

Eggsy’s not sure whether to burst out laughing or vomit all over the bed. “The fuck, ‘arry? That’s…that’s rank.” 

“Sorry. It was, wasn’t it?”

“Yes it was.” Eggsy takes his time in the toilet, trying to figure out the best way to bring his plan into fruition. Even though the sex had been rough and sweaty, Harry had still found a way to get Eggsy inside of him. Eggsy was NOT complaining but it needed to stop. He needs to help Harry over this barrier. He comes back to stand by the bed. “So…tomorrow. If nothin’ keeps us at work how about we go out for a drink? Haven’t done that for fuckin’ ever.”

“That sounds nice,” Harry says, a slow grin crossing his face. “I love being out with you.”

“Yeah…you love spoilin’ me. Never let me fuckin’ pay.”

“Oh, you pay.” Harry yanks him down into the bed and nuzzles against his throat.

“Dirty perv.” Eggsy wiggles under the covers with him. “Plannin’ on runnin’ some errands tomorrow after work…I’ll text ya an’ meet ya somewhere.”

“Sounds good.” Harry’s hand ghosts over Eggsy’s body as he yawns. Eggsy’s cock twitches a bit under the touch and Harry raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Okay. Maybe yer not the only dirty perv here.” He snuggles into Harry’s embrace. 

 

“Nice touch with the train car,” Harry says to Merlin as they go over the last of the details for the next mission. “I thought Tristan was going to faint when I told him.”

“Anything I can do to give you two lovebirds some privacy,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes. 

“Speaking of which I thought he’d be here for the meeting.”

“I didn’t really need him. Your part of this is much more important. I can trust you to handle him…can’t I?”

Harry smiles. “Most definitely. He did say he was going to run some errands once you let him loose today.” As if on cue, Harry’s phone buzzes in his pocket.

“Creepy, that,” Merlin remarks.

_Getting out of there soon?_

_I think so. Where should we meet?_

_New place. Sending U map. Called Golden Fleece._

_Sounds classy. I will leave here in 20._

_I’ll expect U in 40. Sit at the bar & save me a seat if I’m not there, k?_

_Cheeky. Love you._

_Luv U 2, Haz. And plz remember no matter what I never do what I don’t want 2 do._

Harry stares at this phone in confusion. “I’m sorry, Merlin. Let’s get back to this so I can get out of here.”

Thirty-five minutes later Harry’s in a Kingsman cab on his way to the pub Eggsy’s chosen. He’s immensely pleased with himself; it hadn’t been forty minutes after all. Harry gives the place a once-over as the cab pulls up. It looks nice, clean but not “posh,” in Eggsy’s words. He thanks the driver and feels weights fall from his shoulders as he exits the cab. He’s been waiting for this all day.

 

Eggsy’s been nursing a beer in a corner booth for the last half-hour. His palms are sweaty and he keeps having to rub them on his jeans. He’s nervous, hoping this isn’t too much for Harry to handle. He’s also turned on, though…hearing Harry say how he’d wanted to treat Eggsy was apparently a kink he wasn’t aware he had. Eggsy absently checks himself one last time. Baggy jeans, tight tee, one of his cheaper jackets. He then reaches up to touch his ears. He had to admit that it was probably one of his better ideas. He’d done a bit of confiding in Sandi, who’d spoken to Tech. After the last fiasco with the earrings, they’d worked out something that was a lot less painful, saying it was because his piercings hadn’t fully grown closed from the last time. He didn’t quite understand it all and honestly didn’t want to know. He’d just laid on the table, held Sandi’s hand, and let them do their dirty work.

The booth is partially hidden but has a good view of the door, so he sees Harry as soon as he enters the pub. Eggsy can’t help but swell with pride when he sees him. THAT belongs to him. That picture of perfection, long legs in perfectly-tailored grey trousers, a jacket that fits Harry’s slender waist as if he was born to wear it. He’s happy to see that Harry’s removed the Kingsman glasses; no one at HQ needs to see what Eggsy has planned for tonight. He looks every inch the gentleman, and Eggsy’s going to love taking every inch of that apart.

Harry looks around the room and Eggsy draws back into the shadows of his booth. Harry sighs, obviously disappointed. Eggsy swells with pride again. He watches Harry slide onto a barstool at the end of the bar, leaving two empty seats between himself and the next patron. Harry pulls out his phone, checks it, and sighs again. Eggsy decides that’s his cue.

 

Harry frowns as he checks his phone. He knows he has the right place. Immediately he thinks something’s gone wrong, that Eggsy’s been delayed for some terrible reason, but then he forces himself to take a few deep breaths. 

“This seat taken, mate?”

A harsh Cockney accent purrs in his hear, and he inhales Eggsy’s cologne. “No, of course not. You can…” Harry turns to look and all oxygen leaves his brain. His eyes are first drawn to the sparkles of gold in Eggsy’s ears, then they slowly run down the illegally tight tee. As he leans on the bar, Harry can see a spot of plaid pants creeping above the waist of the jeans. “You may sit if you like,” he finally gets out.

“Thanks, guv.” Eggsy easily slides onto the stool. He places his phone on the bar and smiles up at Harry from under his lashes, eyes dark and green. “Appreciate it.” Harry can only nod. “So…ain’t seen ya here before.”

“This…this is my first time,” Harry says. He clears his throat and tries to control his voice. He doesn’t think his mouth has ever been this dry. He has no clue what exactly’s going on, but he remembers Eggsy’s text. _I never do what I don’t want 2 do._

“Virgin, then,” Eggsy says with a snicker. He looks Harry over from head to toe. “Find that hard to believe.”

“Can…could I buy you a drink?” Harry says finally.

“Don’t know. Mum always told me not ta take things from strangers.” He brings a hand up to rub at the back of his neck and Harry’s eyes are drawn to the stretch of his throat below the gold hoops. He then holds a hand out. “Name’s Gary.”

“Harry Hart.” Harry holds the hand a bit too long.

Eggsy grins slyly. “We ain’t strangers no more, then, are we?” He slowly withdraws his hand, letting his fingers graze softly over Harry’s palm. “I’ll take a pint of lager, then.”

Harry flicks his fingers in a subtle gesture and the bartender appears. “Pint of lager and pint of Guinness, please.”

“So, Harry Hart. What is it that ya do? Wait. Lemme guess.” Eggsy leans back and really lets his eyes wander over Harry’s body. Harry doesn’t think his cock has EVER been this hard. “Politician.” Harry can’t help but snort at that and Eggsy laughs out loud. “Okay then.” He thinks for a moment. “Professor? Spy?”

“Tailor, actually,” Harry says, thankful when their drinks arrive. He takes a gulp of Guinness.

“Well, you are…put together. Shoulda known, posh gent like you.” Eggsy lightly touches his glass to Harry’s.

“How about yourself?”

“Oh, this and that. Do most of my work off my feet, if ya know what I mean.” Eggsy gives him a wink and Harry’s ready to fall off his barstool. “So, Mr. Hart…is there a Mrs. Hart at home, wonderin’ where yer at?”

“No. I’m not married,” Harry manages. “No one at home right now,” he says truthfully.

“Pity.” He’s not sure when it happened, but suddenly Eggsy’s a lot closer. He’s slid from his barstool to stand in the space next to Harry. “Fit gent like you shouldn’t hafta go home to an empty house.”

“You think I’m fit, then?”

“I noticed you from across the room,” Eggsy murmurs. “Was watchin’ the door, an’ there ya were.”

Harry swallows hard, drinking more of his Guinness. “You watched me?”

“Fuck yeah, bruv. Yer pretty…hard…ta miss.” Eggsy’s eyes drop to Harry’s crotch and back up again. “So…just stoppin’ for a pint an’ headed home, then?”

“That was the original plan.”

Harry watches as Eggsy’s hand slides up and down through the condensation on his glass. “What’s the plan now?”

Harry’s eyes finally meet Eggsy’s and Eggsy licks his lips with a smirk. “I’m playing it by ear, to be honest with you.”

Eggsy snickers again. “Feel bad about a nice bloke like you goin’ home alone. ‘Specially when you was so nice, buyin’ me a drink.”

“Do you have plans this evening?” Harry finally asks.

Eggsy studies his face. “Just so happens I’m free…but I’m not FREE.”

“I would like to spend more time with you,” Harry says quietly. 

“Well, that depends. Twenty quid for a hand job out back. Forty for my mouth.” Eggsy licks his lips again. “Hundred for an hour doin’ whatever you want.” Harry’s hands clench the glass so tight he fears he’s going to break it. “Up to you, guv. Not interested, that’s fine. I appreciate the pint, we can…”

“Fifteen hundred pounds for the entire night,” Harry blurts out and Eggsy actually gapes at him.

“Uh, come again, bruv?”

“Not enough? Two thousand.”

Eggsy takes a huge swallow of his lager and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Wait a minute.” His eyes narrow as he looks at Harry. “How do I know yer not a fuckin’ serial killer? Two thousand ain’t worth shite ta me if I’m dead in yer garden with my guts hangin’ out.”

“I suppose I have no way to prove that I’m not,” Harry admits.

Eggsy studies him again. “Well, ya don’t LOOK like a killer. But you said you was a tailor. Most tailor’s prolly don’t got two thousand pounds burnin’ a hole in their pockets. How do I know yer good for it?”

Harry picks up the bar tab, looks at it, and throws money on the bar, including a tip. He holds the wallet open so Eggsy can see into it. “We can negotiate a bit more at my house, but I can give you…” Harry thumbs through the bills. “Four hundred in the car, the rest tomorrow morning.”

“Yer willin’ ta pay me two thousand…” Eggsy shakes his head. “Fuckin’ desperate, ain’t ya?”

“Will it be worth my money?” Harry asks quietly. 

Eggsy gives him a slow, dangerous smile. “Mr. Hart, after tonight, you ain't gonna want anyone else. Trust me.”

“Let’s go, then.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should add a warning to this. It's the Rentboy!Eggsy role-playing chapter. Harry gets very VERY toppy, and there are all sorts of things going on. Sex, of course, name-calling, Daddy kink.
> 
> My very good friend and beta brandywine28 has been reading over my work for six years. She told me this may have been the hottest sex scene I've ever written, and I think I agree. I blushed while writing it, and then had to reread it seven or eight times just to make sure it was hot. ;) I hope you enjoy it. I've had it in my mind for weeks now and was so excited to finally get to write it.

FIFTY-FOUR

Harry doesn’t watch to see if Eggsy follows him out of the pub. He prays that the hustle and bustle on the sidewalk outside covers the erection he knows is obvious in his fitted suit. He calls a cab and holds the door for Eggsy to get in. “Thanks, bruv.” 

Eggsy slides across the seat and leans against the far door, legs splayed apart and bent at the knee. Harry leans forward and gives his address to the driver. He waits until they’re on the move before he reaches for his wallet again. “Four hundred. Here you go.” He hands the money to Eggsy, who puts it in a pocket of his garish jacket.

“Much appreciated.” He absently runs a hand down his chest to rest on his upper thigh. “So…we gonna talk business, then?”

Harry’s eyes flick to the driver. This is a public cab, not a Kingsman car, so it’s not like they’d ever see the driver again. “How about we talk rules? I’m afraid I’m not quite sure how this is done.”

“Aw, don’t worry, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy slides over a bit on the seat so he can reach Harry’s leg. He places his hand about halfway down Harry’s thigh and gives a squeeze. “I’ll take care of ya.” The hand slides a bit higher. “Rules? No knives, no belts, no marks on my face.” Eggsy thinks for a moment, the hand going up higher. “I can’t think of anythin’ else right now, if I do, I’ll let ya know. How about yerself?”

Harry winces at the mention of knives and belts, realizing there are people who probably get off on those things. “No marks anywhere the suit doesn’t cover,” he begins.

Eggsy snickers. “Well, that leaves me a fuckton of canvas to paint on, don’t it?” He looks Harry up and down.

“And I wouldn’t dare to…hurt you,” Harry almost whispers, looking Eggsy in the eye. “None of what you said.”

Eggsy slides closer, his hand curving under Harry’s leg and moving up. “You can hurt me if ya want, Mr. Hart. Takes a lot for it to be too much.” He leans in and seems to inhale Harry. “But I appreciate yer concern.”

Harry takes that wicked hand and removes it from his leg, feeling as if he’s made of glass and ready to shatter. Eggsy chuckles and slides back to his spot by the door. “We use protection,” Harry adds as an afterthought, even though he has no intention of doing any such thing.

“Of course we do,” Eggsy says immediately, giving him a dirty look. “Might be a rentboy but m’not fuckin’ stupid. Though, for the record, get tested every month.”

Harry knows it’s the truth; they’re both tested regularly at Kingsman. “Well, here we are.” The cab stops in front of his house and he gets out, Eggsy clambering out after him. He pays the driver and heads for the door.

Eggsy whistles. “You must be one helluva tailor, mate.”

“I make do.” Harry quickly undoes the security and opens the door.

“Who’re you afraid of, Mr. Hart?” Eggsy laughs as he follows Harry in the house.

“I have a lot of pretty things in this house. I prefer to keep them,” he says simply. He doesn’t have to explain himself. “And I’d prefer if you didn’t touch any of them.”

“M’not a kid, Mr. Hart…an’ besides. My hands will be plenty busy with other things.” Eggsy leans against the wall in the foyer.

“You don’t have to call me Mr. Hart…makes me think of my father.” Harry turns his back on Eggsy to close up the security protocols.

“What should I call ya, then? ‘arry?” Suddenly Eggsy’s pressed up against him, breath hot in his ear. “Sir? Or do ya like…Daddy?” Harry groans and flattens his palms against the door. “Oh, I think ya like that. I’ll call ya anythin’ ya want.” Eggsy’s hand slides down Harry’s chest, unbuttons his jacket, and smooths over his stomach. “M’all yers for the night. Do whatever ya want…whatever ya tell me.” He rubs himself against Harry’s backside. “We can start right here if ya want…drop to my knees for ya right here. Make ya feel so good” His hand slides down over the front of Harry’s trousers.

It takes every bit of strength Harry has ever had to grab Eggsy’s wrist and slowly move it away. “No.”

He slowly turns around to see Eggsy pouting. “M’sorry, Daddy…did I do somethin’ wrong? Want to be a good boy for you,” he purrs.

He’d always thought Eggsy would be the death of him and now he knows it’s certain. “Not here.” He releases Eggsy’s hand. “Take off that…monstrosity…and hang it up.” He motions to the hooks by the door as he hangs up his own coat.

“Yessir…don’t know why yer talkin’ shite about my clothes. Not everyone can afford a bespoke fuckin’ suit.” But Eggsy hangs his jacket by the door. “There. Happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Harry says dryly. “Come along.” He walks down the hall with Eggsy following like a puppy at his heels as he goes into the television room.

“Nice,” Eggsy says as he looks at the large television. “Didn’t realize bein’ a tailor paid so well.”

“You’re not the only one who’s good with his hands.” Harry sits on the sofa, willing his legs to stop shaking. “Come here. On my lap.”

“Now we’re gettin’ somewhere, guv.” Eggsy strides over and raises an eyebrow. “Just how would ya like me, sir? Sittin’…or layin’ over yer knees?”

Harry seriously may not make it to his next birthday. “Sit.”

Eggsy takes his time settling down, putting a knee on either side of Harry. He eases down, hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Like this?”

“Yes. Just like that.” Harry’s eyes drink him in, from his stormy blue-green eyes to the sparkling hoops in his ears to the heartbeat he sees fluttering at Eggsy’s throat. “Anything I want?” Eggsy smiles and nods. “May I kiss you?” Eggsy nods again and slowly leans forward. Harry fists one hand in Eggsy’s hair and yanks him in for a hard kiss. He feels Eggsy moan into his mouth as he opens it and gently bites at Eggsy’s bottom lip. Eggsy’s hands grab at his shoulders as Harry plunders his mouth, sucking on Eggsy’s tongue and licking along his lips. “That’s the last time I ask permission, understand?”

“Yes, SIR,” Eggsy pants when Harry allows him to pull away.

Harry kisses him again and starts to move his mouth down the smooth throat, avoiding Eggsy’s ears altogether. His hands slide around Eggsy’s back, pulling him closer. One of Eggsy’s hands slides up into Harry’s hair and he doesn’t stop it. Harry dips his head down and begins to tongue Eggsy’s nipple through his tight shirt. Eggsy moans and Harry feels it against his mouth. “So…God…” He murmurs against the fabric, biting one nipple and pinching the other.

“Yes…yes sir…please…” Eggsy moans, riding Harry’s lap a bit.

“Shirt off,” Harry orders. Eggsy moves back just enough to remove the tee and toss it to the floor. Harry swallows deeply.

“See somethin’ ya like, guv?”

“What happened to Sir or Daddy?” Harry snaps, smoothing a hand down Eggsy’s chest before going back to his nipple again.

“Sorry…Daddy,” Eggsy says with a saucy smirk on his face.

“Better.” Harry knows just the way to wipe that smirk off his face. He bends down to lick and suck the nipple again, while one hand slowly slides up to cup the side of Eggsy’s face. He moves his hand a bit, allowing Eggsy to suck at the tip of his thumb for a moment. He then moves his hand so that damp thumb can circle around one of the earrings.

“Oh sweet FUCKIN’ Jesus,” Eggsy gasps, hands tearing into Harry’s hair and holding his head against his chest. “Fuck…” Harry bites down on the skin next to Eggsy’s heart as he tugs the gold ring; the rest of his fingers ghosting up and down Eggsy’s ear. “Sir…fuck…please…”

“What is it? Is something wrong with my boy?” Harry slides his tongue up Eggsy’s chest. “Tell me what you want.”

“Anything, Daddy, please…” Eggsy begs. 

“Anything?” Harry cradles Eggsy’s head in his hand, bringing the earlobe to his mouth. He groans as the thin metal presses against his tongue. He’s dreamt about this, tongue working in and out of the hoop.

“Christ!” Eggsy gasps, nails scratching so hard across Harry’s back that he’s worried for his shirt. Eggsy’s hips rise up and slam down, rocking against Harry. “Oh my GOD…fuck…”

“Such a good boy for me,” Harry whispers mockingly. “Could you come like this, boy? If I told you to, would you come in your fucking jeans with my mouth on your ear?”

“If…if you wanted it, Sir,” Eggsy moans. “Tell me to an’ I will.”

“Well…” Harry’s tongue does a particularly nasty twist and Eggsy whimpers. “I don’t want it.” He pushes Eggsy away, almost shoving him from his lap. 

Eggsy looks up at him from the floor. His chest is red where Harry’d bit him, and he’s panting so hard Harry thinks he might start hyperventilating. His eyes are dark and his hands shake when they settle on Harry’s knee. “What…what do ya want, sir?”

“Your mouth on my cock, of course. You said you’d make me feel good, didn’t you?” Harry undoes his belt and trousers, wiggling a bit until his trousers and pants are down to his knees. “Prove it.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy says sweetly. He dips his head and licks a line up the inside of Harry’s bare thigh. “Fuck, Daddy, can’t wait to have this inside of me.” He continues to lick over to Harry’s balls and up to the tip of his cock. 

“We’ll see if you earn it,” Harry says, trying not to gasp.

“I’ll earn it,” Eggsy promises. “I’m so good you’ll dream about it…wake up hard thinkin’ about my mouth on you.” Eggsy strokes him a few times before sliding his mouth over him.

“Yes,” Harry whispers, head falling back for a moment. Eggsy moans around him, tongue fluttering over his head. Each time he takes him in, he goes a bit further, and Harry finally has to look. Eggsy is twisting his hand around Harry’s length in tandem with his mouth, tongue flicking and sliding across the head. His eyes never leave Harry’s face. “My good boy,” Harry whispers, moving his fingers over Eggsy’s cheek. Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut. He fists his hand into Eggsy’s hair, pulling him off. “But I THINK you can do better, can’t you, boy?”

“Yes, sir, I can,” Eggsy promises. “Fuck my mouth, please, Daddy…”

Harry groans, shoving himself back into Eggsy’s mouth. He watches carefully to make sure it’s not too hard, but it’s difficult when that warm heat pulls him in deeper every time. He feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Eggsy’s throat, and hears that beautiful strangling sound. “That’s my pretty boy. So good.” He releases Eggsy and lets him gasp for breath, saliva dripping down his face, tears at the corners of his eyes. “Did that hurt you?”

“Want you to,” Eggsy says hoarsely. “Want to feel ya in my throat tomorrow.”

Harry pushes in again, allowing Eggsy to pull him in deep a few more times before regretfully pushing him away. “Stop.” He releases Eggsy, fisting his hands and trying to catch his breath. 

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy pushes back a bit, lips swollen and red. 

Harry slowly stands and pulls up his pants and trousers. “Upstairs.” He starts for the stairs, proud that he legs are actually doing what his mind tells them. He can hear Eggsy stumbling behind him. He heads for their bedroom.

“Want me to undress you, sir?” Eggsy asks, that confident look reappearing.

“No.” Harry pours himself a drink and sits on a chair. “You may undress the rest of the way. Start with your shoes and socks.”

Eggsy shrugs. “All right.” He sits on the bed and removes his shoes and socks. 

Harry sips at his drink. “Jeans. Slowly.” Eggsy smirks as he undoes the button and slowly pushes his jeans down his legs. He turns his back to Harry and bends to pull them off his feet. He’s now standing in the plaid pants. “Come here.” Harry points to a spot directly in front of him and puts his glass on a small table.

Eggsy saunters over. “Yes, sir?”

Harry’s hands slide up Eggsy’s thighs, thumbs grazing over the hardness under the fabric. Eggsy moans a little, tilting his hips forward. Harry licks Eggsy’s cock through the thin fabric of his pants. He mouths at the head, teeth grazing. Eggsy moans louder, hands fisting in Harry’s hair. Harry slowly slides the pants down and Eggsy steps out of them. “You are a beautiful boy,” Harry whispers, allowing Eggsy’s hardness to rub over his closed lips. He slowly sucks him in, taking Eggsy into his mouth at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

“Fuck, sir, please,” Eggsy begs, hands pushing at the back of Harry’s head.

Harry pulls away, shaking his head. “I THOUGHT you were a good boy.” Harry sits back and reaches for his drink.

“I am! I promise I am, Daddy, can be so good for you,” Eggsy implores, hands on Harry’s knees. 

“Go sit on the bed.” Harry waits until Eggsy’s sitting on the edge of the bed before standing up. Eggsy’s cock is red and weeping and he’s drawing ragged breaths. Eggsy’d definitely been in control at the beginning of this little adventure, but the tables have most certainly turned. Later Harry will love on his boy, cuddling him and telling him how perfect he is, but Eggsy’s started this and Harry will finish it. Harry goes to a small box in the closet and comes back with some bills in his hand. He fans them out so Eggsy can see them. Five one-hundred pound notes. “Let’s see how good you can be for me. If you’re good, you get a reward.” He places one note on the nightstand. “You get this if you don’t come until I give you permission. This one if you come without touching your cock.” He adds a second note. “And these three? Three hundred pounds if you clean up the mess you make.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says eagerly and Harry feels his heartbeat in his ears.

Harry says nothing else, just starts undressing. He removes his shoes and socks and puts them away, then undoes his tie. He sees Eggsy’s hands twitch and Harry smiles. He knows Eggsy loves to undress him. “No, you’ve not earned this particular treat, boy. You may just sit until I need you.”

“Come on, Daddy, lemme help you. I can get ya naked so quick, you’d…”

“Be quiet,” Harry snaps, and Eggsy’s mouth shuts. 

Harry takes his time undressing and putting his clothes away. It’s only when he’s completely naked that he comes back to the bed. “What can I do for ya, sir? What do ya want?”

“Lay down,” Harry says, and Eggsy does so. Harry stretches himself out over Eggsy, bodies pressed together. “You may touch me now.” 

“Fuck yes sir,” Eggsy whispers, hands sliding down to grasp Harry’s backside. “You are so gorgeous, can’t believe I get ya all to myself tonight.” 

Harry kisses his mouth, slow deep kisses that grow deeper and more passionate. He slides to the side so he can reach for Eggsy’s cock. “So hard for me, aren’t you? Such a slut for me.”

“Yes, God, yes, Daddy, for you…” Eggsy hisses as he arches into Harry’s hand. 

“Love making you beg, love the way you want it…such a naughty boy.” Harry doesn’t hesitate, simply nuzzles at Eggsy’s neck before biting down on his earlobe, hooking the earring on one of his teeth.

“Fuck!” Eggsy almost screams, thrusting into Harry’s hand. “Daddy, please Daddy…please, harder, stroke me harder.”

“You aren’t going to come, are you?” Harry licks behind Eggsy’s ear. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint your Daddy, would you?” Fuck his own words are going to give him a heart attack but there’s no going back. 

“No…please stop, sir, don’t want to come yet, want to be good, but…your mouth…”

Harry takes pity on him and pulls back. He gives Eggsy’s cock a few more strokes before he kneels between Eggsy’s legs. “Spread your legs for me, boy, let me see if you’re worth my cock.”

Eggsy moans, placing his feet flat on the bed and bending his legs. He arches up a bit. “Please, sir…”

Harry runs his hands down the back of Eggsy’s thighs, pressing them back a bit so he can see. Something catches his eye and he runs his finger down to Eggsy’s opening. It’s glistening and wet, and his finger slides right in. “Boy, have you…did you prepare yourself?”

“Yes, Daddy, been ready since I left my house,” Eggsy manages, giving Harry a dirty grin. 

Holy fucking hell. “Such a naughty boy. It’s almost like you were waiting for me to stick my dick in you.”

“Yes, Daddy, soon as I saw you I was so glad I’d done it, knew I’d be ready for ya right away,” Eggsy says, licking his lips. “Wanted ya, wanted yer cock in me, wanted ya to fuck me so hard I won’t walk right tomorrow.”

“Well.” Harry leans over to kiss him, nibbling on Eggsy’s bottom lip. “Since you were such a good, thoughtful little fucktoy…” Harry bites the bottom of Eggsy’s throat and he yelps, “…I’ll let you choose how you want to get fucked.”

“Want to ride you, PLEASE, Daddy?” Eggsy begs. “Wanna suck yer fingers while yer fuckin’ me, please?”

“You evil thing.” Harry sticks two fingers inside of Eggsy, groaning as they’re pulled right in. There’s still enough lube there that he can use it to slick his cock. “Do…do you need more?” He murmurs. Even in the thrall of this amazing game, he will not hurt his boy.

“It’s fine, I promise,” Eggsy says in something closer to his own voice. Harry gives him a tender kiss.

“Then get your sweet arse on my cock, boy.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy says breathlessly. They roll over and Eggsy straddles Harry’s waist. He strokes Harry a few times before guiding him in. “Oh, FUCK.”

“Thought you prepared yourself,” Harry gasps. Eggsy’s wet and stretched, but still so tight.

“It’s enough, sir, I promise,” Eggsy says, moaning as he sinks all the way down. 

“How does it feel?” 

“So…good…yer so big, Daddy, so good inside me.”

“Show me how good, slut,” Harry snaps, and Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut. He begins to move, riding Harry with an occasional snap of the hips that makes Harry see stars. “I’m sorry, I should have been more precise. TELL me how good.”

“Oh, God, sir…yer fillin’ me…so…” Eggsy places his hands on Harry’s chest, nails digging in and scratching. “Wish I could have ya in my mouth an’ my arse at the same time.” 

Harry grabs Eggsy by the throat, squeezing a bit before his fingers slide up into the wet heat of Eggsy’s mouth. Part of him feels like he could go all night, but another part of him seems to be dangling on the edge. “Wish I could do that, too, my good boy. You were right, you have quite the talented mouth, but your…fucking hole…” Harry takes the fingers out of Eggsy’s mouth and uses them to stroke Eggsy’s cock.

“Oh, God, please, sir, make me come,” Eggsy begs.

“I guess you’re not interested in your bonus, then?” Harry asks with an arched eyebrow.

Eggsy grabs both of Harry’s hands and pins them next to Harry’s head. “Gonna earn that fuckin’ bonus, sir, gonna make you want to pay me double by the time we’re done here.” He slides a bit to the side and almost screams. “Yes, sir, right there, please…Daddy please…”

“If you can get off like this, you may come, boy,” Harry says, feeling himself growing dangerously close. 

“Yes…yes…Daddy…fuck your boy…” Those words seem to suck all the oxygen out of the room. Harry thrusts up as hard as he can and Eggsy comes, spurting hard and hot onto Harry’s stomach. “God…thank you…sir thank you…” Eggsy’s whole body starts to droop and Harry moves his hand to catch him at the waist. 

“Good boy,” he whispers. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Eggsy looks in the direction of the nightstand, then looks down at Harry. He slowly pulls himself off of Harry and kneels to his side. He bends his head and slowly begins to lick Harry’s stomach clean.

Fireworks go off somewhere in Harry’s brain. “Oh, you fucking little slut.” He shoves Eggsy to the side, pulling him to his hands and knees. “Gonna fuck you until you feel my come in your mouth,” Harry snarls, pushing into Eggsy without warning.

“Oh, FUCK!” Eggsy almost screams, grabbing at the sheets to keep from sliding across the bed. 

Harry bends over Eggsy’s back, moving as hard as he can into the hot warmth. His stomach sticks a bit to Eggsy’s skin, but he doesn’t care. His hands clench at Eggsy’s hips, pulling him back to meet each thrust. “Such a little slut for me, aren’t you? A cockwhore, begging for me to fuck you.”

“Yes, sir, yes…make me feel it, please…” Eggsy whimpers.

Harry slides one hand up and is shocked to feel that Eggsy is starting to plump up a bit. “That’s right…you little fucking…can’t get enough of me…”

“Daddy,” Eggsy whispers and Harry’s coming. His hands grab at Eggsy’s body, fisting in whatever skin he can find. He keeps coming and coming until he feels his body weight pushing Eggsy down. He slowly pulls out and falls to his back, gasping for breath. Eggsy collapses on his stomach.

For about five minutes, the only sound in the room is their heavy breathing. Harry’s the first one to sit up. He feels something should be said but he’s not ready to say it yet. Instead he reaches his hand down to Eggsy. “Come with me, if you’re able.”

Eggsy says nothing, just takes his hand and follows him into the en suite. Harry starts the shower, getting the water just right before stepping in. He helps Eggsy in as well, standing him under the hot water as he prepares a soapy flannel. He carefully washes Eggsy down, touch gentle and caring and in no way erotic. Eggsy silently takes the flannel and repeats the process on Harry. When they’re finished, Harry steps out first, quickly dries, then helps Eggsy out and dries him as well. This time it’s Eggsy who takes his hand and leads him back to the bed. They crawl under the covers, Eggsy laying on his pillow and peeking up at Harry. “So…”

“I’m not sure if I should say thank you, you’re welcome, or ask if I’ve permanently traumatized you,” Harry says finally. He’s rewarded with a grin and knows it was the right thing to say.

“I feel like I should be sayin’ that to you.” Eggsy finds Harry’s hand under the covers, brings it to his lips and kisses each knuckle. 

“Can I ask where this came from?”

Eggsy frowns and Harry winces. “I…I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“Christ!” Harry gasps. “What did I do?”

“No, Harry, no. Nothin’. You ain’t done nothin’.” Eggsy snuggles close, kissing every part of Harry’s chest he can reach. “I just…you…” He sighs. “So, I mentioned to Dr. Walmer that you been treatin’ me like somethin’ fragile in the bedroom, that ya never want to fuck me anymore.”

“That’s not…”

“And he showed me part of yer therapy video where you said you was hot for me as a rentboy, an’ felt guilty about it.” 

“Oh.” Harry feels his face flame. 

“Please, please don’t be upset or embarrassed, ‘arry, I’m so glad he showed me,” Eggsy says earnestly. “I should be the one who’s embarrassed, I mean, I have a perfectly beautiful man wantin’ ta worship my body an’ then let me fuck his fit arse…who am I to complain? I just missed…missed you inside me, an’ couldn’t figure out what had happened. An’ I didn’t think I could ask ya about it, just like ya couldn’t tell me you was hot for me that way. So he showed me, an’ my heart just went out to ya. I don’t want ya feelin’ that way, ‘arry. You can always tell me if yer upset about somethin’, an’ we can work it out.”

“You’re right, we can. I can’t imagine, after everything we’ve been through, that talking about sex would be awkward for us,” Harry says, shaking his head.

“Was…was this night too much?” Eggsy asks.

“Darling boy,” Harry says, and he feels Eggsy melt against him. “This night may go down in history as the best sex EVER. We should have had Merlin video it, edit it, and sell it.” Eggsy bursts out laughing. “Thank you for taking the initiative. I don’t know that we can ever do better than you did tonight.”

“I know I told ya I didn’t have a Daddy kink, but when I heard ya say it? Got me thinkin’,” Eggsy admitted. “Guess I liked it more than I thought. Really turned me on.”

“You behaving like you did. I love you just the way you are, but the things you said…the things you offered to do…” Harry actually blushed. “You drove me insane. I’ve been holding all that back, and I suppose the dam finally had to break.”

“I didn’t expect you to go all Fuck God. Jesus, ‘arry,” Eggsy says, awe in his tone. “You…I never seen ya like that before.”

“I’VE never seen me like that before,” Harry says almost bashfully. “Did I hurt you, my boy? I was rather rough.”

“Hopefully I don’t have to do the obstacle course in the next week…otherwise I’ll be fine,” Eggsy says with a grin. He slides his hand down under the covers and winces. 

“WHAT?” Harry whips the covers back. “Oh, Christ, Eggsy.” Purple bruises are covering the sides of Eggsy’s hips. “Holy fuck. Oh, my darling boy, I’m so sorry…”

“It’s all right, it’s fine. I will wear these with pride,” Eggsy says, pulling the covers back up. “Looks like I did a bit of damage as well.” He gently runs his fingers over red fingernail marks on Harry’s stomach.

“And the names I called you. That was not…”

“That was perfect, an’ I loved it. I told ya I don’t do anythin’ I don’t WANT to do. Woulda stopped ya.” Eggsy leans over and gives Harry a long kiss. 

“I need to know. What in the WORLD made you decide to do this?” Harry reaches up and just barely touches an earring.

“Oh, yeah.” Eggsy actually blushes. “Heard ya say ya liked them. Thought I would see if there was a way to get them back that wouldn’t be like last time. At least I was more prepared. I need to take them out tomorrow, though, can’t leave them in cuz of missions an’ such.” He gives Harry a sly smile. “I JUST might have taken a few selfies today, though, once I was ready. An’ if properly motivated, I might send them to you.”

“Brat,” Harry growls, biting Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy laughs. “Tonight was perfect. I almost don’t want to go to sleep, want to replay it all in my mind.”

“We’ll just have to do it again someday. I learned my lesson, and if I want to be inside you, I will.”

“As long as I get inside you sometimes, too.” Eggsy kisses him again. “Fuck, you wore me out. People better never talk shite about older men an’ their performance in the bedroom. Fuck.” He snuggles close to Harry.

“And here I had a lovely idea for you to earn another bonus before tomorrow morning. Pity.”

“Fuck you, old man.”

 

Harry’s at his desk the next morning working at his computer when Merlin’s face suddenly appears on his screen. “Jesus, Merlin!” Harry yells. “Give a man a little warning.”

“What did you do?”

Harry blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“Agent Galahad, what did you do to Agent Tristan?”

Harry feels his face turn crimson. “I’m not sure what you mean, Merlin.”

Merlin frowns. “You arrived to the office before he did.”

“Is that a crime?” Harry smiles, remembering how he’d awakened Eggsy with gentle kisses and licks to the bruises on his hips, which had quickly turned into a very slow and thorough blow job that had reduced Eggsy to a puddle of gasps on the bed.

“The boy can barely walk.”

“Perhaps he hurt himself working out. He never does anything he doesn’t want to do.”

“He just asked me if there’s any sort of Kingsman policy regarding gifts for staff. Something about what he can buy for Dr. Walmer that costs…” Merlin looks down. “Twenty-five hundred pounds?”

Harry draws on decades of training to keep a straight face. “I’m really not sure what to tell you, Merlin. You’d have to ask him.”

“I most certainly am NOT asking him.” Merlin’s face disappears.

Harry leans back in his chair and smiles to himself. He reaches into his top drawer and pulls out a small box, opening it to touch the gold hoop earrings inside.


	55. Chapter 55

FIFTY-FIVE

Kingsman has brought a lot of amazing things into Eggsy’s life. There’s the physical training, weapons training, access to beautiful vehicles. There’s also the trust, the feeling that he’s been given the world as a gift…he’s been trusted to watch over everyone on the planet and help them. Of course, the best gift they’ve ever given him is the man next to him in the backseat of the car. 

They still manage to amaze him every day. And that’s why he’s currently feeling like he’s stuck in a dream as he rides next to his very fit, very posh, very perverted lover in the back of a goddamned Rolls Royce.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers, running his hand over the seat. He knows he could sleep on this seat. Hell, Harry could fuck him down into it and he’d probably never even know it. 

“All right?” Harry gives him a smile, brown eyes warm, and Eggsy sighs. Yes, he could die happily at this moment.

“Fuckin’ aces. Hot boyfriend, hot car, life is good.”

Harry laughs at him. “So glad you’re pleased.” He slowly reaches over to take Eggsy’s hand and give it a squeeze before releasing it. The glass is up between the backseat and the driver, but it’s clear glass. The driver is a Kingsman employee as is the man next to him, a lower-level agent named Michael portraying their valet. Because of course Thomas and David Welles have a valet. “Darling, I’m a bit worried. The part I have to play…I will more than likely have to be quite nasty to you, more than once.”

“Luv, the last time we went on a mission together you called me gutter trash from Smith Street an’ suggested I’d give you a disease,” Eggsy gently reminds him. “It’s fine. We’re past all that. Missions is missions an’ real life is real life. I know the difference much better now.”

“All right.” Harry sighs and pinches his nose. “I have a headache. Perhaps it will help me…”

“…be a grumpy old prick?”

Harry sighs. “Well, I’m already getting annoyed with you, so I guess we’re falling into character.”

Eggsy snickers. “Anythin’ I can do to help, Galahad.”

They arrive at the train station and the chauffeur opens the door. “Well, this is it.”

“I love you, Harold Wellington Hart,” Eggsy says very softly.

Harry turns and stares at him. “How did you find out…never mind. I love you, too.” He takes a deep breath and gets out of the car.

The second Harry gets out of the car his entire demeanor changes. He stands straighter, head held high, nose in the air. He pays no attention to anyone except occasionally Michael, who he immediately starts ordering around. He’s wearing a new suit, a deep grey fabric that Eggsy wanted to tear off him the moment he put it on that morning. 

“Really, Michael. This isn’t the first time we’ve done this,” Harry’s snapping at their valet. “David, come along. I want to get settled. The air around here is filthy.” Harry actually holds his handkerchief to his mouth. 

Eggsy’s torn between wanting to punch him for being such a bastard and snogging him because he’s being such a bastard. “Yes, Thomas,” he says dutifully, following at Harry’s expensive heels.

“Ah, Mr. Welles, we were told to expect you.” A railroad employee in a cheap black suit appears out of nowhere. “Your car is on the tracks and ready for your departure.”

“As it damn well should be,” Harry says without looking at the man.

“Thank you,” Eggsy says with a smile. His accent isn’t quite as posh as Harry’s, but no one would ever know he grew up in the estates. The man smiles back, but gives an anxious glance in Harry’s direction. “Please forgive my husband. Quite the headache. I’m sure he’ll be better when…”

“I doubt this man needs to know my personal information, David.”

“Yes, Thomas, of course. I was…of course.” Eggsy hangs his head, actually feeling shame at Harry’s tone. He did feel a small thrill at being able to call Harry his husband.

“Right this way, gentlemen. This corridor will lead us down to your car.” The man quickly scurries through a doorway.

“We will be leaving on time, correct?” Harry asks.

“Yes, sir. I believe there is one train ahead of yours, so you may have to wait ten or fifteen…”

“I do not wait. We will leave on time.” The look on Harry’s face will not allow for anything but obedience. Eggsy actually feels himself getting hard. What the fuck.

“I will take care of it, sir.” The man opens a door. “Here you are.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says again, giving him a small smile.

“Are our bags on board, Michael?” Harry asks.

“I believe so, sir. They were sent ahead…looks like they’re putting everything in the car now.” Michael goes on ahead.

“I expected our things to be unpacked and ready for us. Really. It is impossible to get good help these days,” Harry says with a sigh.

“I’ll take care of everything, Thomas,” Eggsy promises. “I like putting your things away and taking care of you. Let me handle it.”

Harry turns and looks at him. He doesn’t exactly look at him with warmth, but he doesn’t look as angry. “That’s my good boy.” Eggsy blushes at the praise. 

He strides up the steps onto the train car without another word to the man who’d led them there. “We appreciate your assistance,” Eggsy says. He gets money from his pocket and peels off a few notes. “Thank you.” He also hands money to the two men coming off the car. “Thank you for bringing our things.”

“Fifty quid! Thanks, guv,” the one man says.

“David, I did not slave my entire life to earn money just so you can give it away to these…”

“Coming, Thomas!” Eggsy gives the men a quick smile and hurries onto the car. They’ve agreed that they will stay in character until the train is actually moving down the track.

It takes everything he has to keep his mouth from dropping open. The car is huge. One corner has a nightstand, dressing table, bed, wardrobe and sink. The other side has a small kitchen area with a dining table big enough for four to eat. A plush sofa and chair round out the space. “There you are. I cannot find my briefcase.”

“It’s in this trunk, Thomas.” Eggsy goes to a large trunk and opens it. “Here.”

“Thank you.” Harry sits at the table and opens the briefcase.

Eggsy had asked why they needed a trunk of possessions when they were only riding a few hours on the train, but Harry had quickly pointed out that a man like Thomas Welles would want EVERYTHING at his fingertips, just in case. “Is there anything I can do for you, dear? Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, that would be fine.” Harry doesn’t look up from his papers. Eggsy goes to the tiny bar and mixes him a drink. He puts it on the table and places his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry never looks up.

“Anything else before we get moving, sirs?” Michael pokes his head into the car. 

“No, I believe that’s all, thank you,” Eggsy says.

“I’ll be just in the next car if you need me.” He bows slightly and exits the car.

Train employees close the doors and they feel the train jolt into motion. The station and the people outside start to slowly slip by. “Fuck.” Eggsy falls onto the bed once they’ve picked up speed. “This is ridiculous. I feel like I just got on the Titanic or somethin’.”

“Hopefully with a better ending,” Harry says, pushing back his chair. He throws his drink back and sighs.

“You know, you make a very good pompous arse,” Eggsy observes, giggling a bit.

“I do not.”

“You do, too! YOU’RE the reason we got to do this mission. Because Merlin knew you’d take to it like a duck to water.” Eggsy smirks at him until he smiles.

“Yes. It was all me.” Harry rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I don’t want to wrinkle this suit, because I would have you over my knee in an instant.”

“I know something better, an’ we can save yer suit.” Eggsy jumps up. “Over here, Mr. Welles. Gimme yer coat.”

“Why?” Harry asks, but Eggsy just wiggles his hand a bit. Harry removes the coat and Eggsy hangs it in the wardrobe. He goes back to Harry and gives him a deep kiss, tongue flickering in and out of Harry’s mouth. He then manhandles Harry a bit until he’s standing in front of the bed. He undoes Harry’s belt and shoves down his trousers and pants, pinching Harry until he steps out of them. “Eggsy!”

“Shush.” Eggsy hangs up the pants as well, then gives Harry’s stomach a shove. He falls to the bed, legs sprawled apart. “You cannot fuckin’ know what it does to me when you act like this. Remember how you got all hot an’ bothered when I acted like cheap trash? Well, apparently my thing is the exact opposite. You actin’ like a posh bastard gets me gaggin’ for ya. I know we don’t have time to do anythin’ else, but fuck, I need your cock in my mouth. An’ if ya lay back careful, I bet ya won’t wrinkle yer shirt much.”

“Jesus,” Harry says weakly but makes no move to stop Eggsy as his hands slowly slide up Harry’s thighs. He slowly falls back on the bed. “What’s gotten into you?”

“You, you sexy fuck.” Eggsy licks at Harry’s balls a bit and his cock quickly hardens. “Mmm…so hot.” Harry fists his hands in the blankets. “Wish you could grab me by the hair, fuck my mouth,” Eggsy murmurs, licking up and down Harry’s cock before taking him all the way in. “Save that for later, huh? When we finish the mission. Or…” Eggsy bobs up and down for a moment. “Maybe you could just bend me in the back seat of that Rolls Royce an’ give it to me there?” Eggsy moves faster, slow steady movements that have Harry quivering beneath him.

“Fuck…Eggsy…” Harry gasps for breath as Eggsy flicks his tongue around the head. “Coming…” Harry gasps, and suddenly he spills hot onto Eggsy’s tongue.

Eggsy takes it all, swallowing until Harry falls limply onto the bed. He stands up and goes to the sink, washing his hands and face and getting a drink of water. “There. Now when you’re a fuckin’ prick to me, I can remember you like this.”

“You…are incorrigible.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says with a grin. His grin fades as he adjusts himself. “I don’t even feel like it’s right to wank in a place like this.” He runs a hand over the paneling on the wall.

“But it’s perfectly fine to suck my brains out of my cock?” Harry asks.

“My eyes were closed then.” Eggsy goes to the closet and gets Harry’s clothes for him.

 

When the train arrives in Manchester, they are again met by an employee of the train station. “Mr. Welles, and…Mr. Welles?” The man gives Eggsy an odd look. “I’m here to take you to your car.”

“Good,” Harry says. He looks around with disgust. “I need to get out of here.”

“Follow me.” The man actually bows, ignoring Eggsy completely. 

If Harry weren’t in character, he would have found a good reason to accidentally knock the man onto a train track. Instead, he’s forced to pretend he didn’t see the snub. It’s obvious the man follows the money, and Harry is the money. “We’re heading for Duluth Street. How long a drive is that?”

“About twenty minutes, sir. Your driver will get you there in no time. The people he works for don’t like tardiness.” 

“A man after my own heart,” Harry says. He finally gives in and turns to Eggsy. “All right, David?”

“Yes, dear, just looking around this charming town.” Eggsy gives him a smile, and Harry can tell by the look in his eyes that he knows Harry’s unhappy with the man’s behavior. “Always nice to go someplace new, isn’t it?”

“That will wear off quickly enough with age, David.”

“Here you go, sir.” The man leads them to a car and opens the back door. Harry nods and climbs in the back.

“Thank you.” Eggsy climbs in as well. The man looks disappointed, obviously hoping for a tip. “Fuckin’ twat,” Eggsy says under his breath and Harry kicks him.

“I hope this won’t take long,” Harry says as the car starts to move. “You do realize what I’m sacrificing for this little jaunt?”

“I do realize it, dear, and it means so much to me.” Eggsy sighs with happiness, giving Harry a true smile. “Any time you can spare me is appreciated, but that you’ve agreed to do this? It makes me love you all the more.”

“Well, anything I can do to make you smile,” Harry says. He means the words but he says them begrudgingly. “I just hope they have a different car for us to go back. We’ll need room for…the child.”

“Yes, we will, dear, and we’ll need a car seat of some sort. I made a list of everything we’ll need to buy when we get home.”

“You were SUPPOSED to take care of this, David. It should have been DONE already. Efficiency…”

“I couldn’t buy much, Thomas, not until I knew exactly what we were getting. Do we need a high chair, do we need nappies?”

“A baby?” Harry forces himself to recoil in horror, although he’d love nothing more than to see Eggsy with a baby, no matter what he’d said before. It’s just a pleasing thought.

“Well, we can get one that’s older,” Eggsy says with uncertainty. “Maybe four or five? Young enough that we can have some time with him or her before they would start school.”

“Whatever you want,” Harry says. He puts a finger to the side of his glasses and pushes a button.

“All right, boys, let’s do this,” Merlin says. “Get as much information as you can, and once you’re free and clear, we’ll send them in.”

The car pulls up to a large warehouse, the building they’d seen in their files. Four men are waiting out front, one older and larger than the others. Harry steps from the car. “I’m looking for Mr. Bertram?”

“I’m Devon Bertram? You are…”

“Not used to having discussions outside,” Harry finishes. “Shall we?”

“Of course,” the man says as Harry walks right by him with Eggsy close behind. The car drives away as they enter the building.

Harry immediately puts his handkerchief to his nose, and this time it’s not an act. The building reeks of mold and musty air and urine and filth. “I am Thomas Welles,” he says finally, “This is my husband David. We had an appointment?” Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Eggsy start wandering around the area, poking his head into open doors. Eggsy’s shoulders sag, and when he turns around, his eyes are sad. Whatever he’s seen in those other rooms, it’s not good.

“Yes, we did. You’re looking to start a family, are you?” The man sneers. 

“No, I’m not. But my husband is. Unfortunately, I can deny him nothing.” Harry glances at Eggsy, who’s giving him such a look of adoration that Harry’s knees actually feel weak. “He wishes to have a child, and I am a man who does not like to waste time. I have no use for the national adoption system. Someone informed me of your…services…and here we are.”

“The “national adoption system” probably would have cost less,” the man says.

“Money is no object,” Harry says immediately. “Whatever David wants, I will pay for. So…where is the merchandise?”

“Thomas,” Eggsy says chidingly.

“Fine,” Harry snaps. “The CHILDREN.”

Devon looks them over. “This way.” He leads them down the hall, Eggsy lagging to the back. Harry notices he never truly stops walking, but he makes sure to carefully look over every inch of the space they walk through. “Age?”

“Twenty-five,” Eggsy says immediately.

“David,” Harry sighs, shaking his head.

Devon chuckles. “I mean what age brat do ya want? We have ‘em all, up to sixteen. Maybe you’d like a little plaything for your husband?” Devon elbows Harry, who glares at him.

“I’m assuming you still want my money, Mr. Bertram. I’d suggest you not touch me again, or make such comments about my husband.” Harry wants to punch the monster in the face.

“Sorry,” Devon mutters.

“I believe we agreed on anywhere between three and six,” Eggsy pipes up, placing a hand on Harry’s arm. “Isn’t that right, Thomas?”

“All right then, in here.” Devon opens the door to a large room about the size of a squash court. The room was silent, which was surprising as there were about fifty children of various ages standing around the room. Occasionally there was a sniffle or a whisper, but that was it. There are blankets on the floor, but no other furniture and definitely no toys. “Take your pick, then.”

Eggsy comes to stand next to Harry, and Harry can feel his despair. “You wanted this, go choose. Make it quick.” Harry nudges him when all he wants to do is pull him into his arms. 

 

When the door opens and Eggsy sees the children, he has to bite back vomit. They’re all in ragged clothes, hair uncombed, skin covered with sores and bruises. He’d give anything to choke the man who’d led them there, make him suffer as these children have obviously suffered. But killing one man won’t save all the children he’s harmed. Harry nudges him and he almost loses his balance. “All right,” Eggsy says, stepping into the room. He can’t look at Harry; he knows if he meets Harry’s eyes he’ll break down. 

“You stay with him,” Devon says to one of his men. “We’ll go to the office and settle our accounts.”

The door slams behind him and Eggsy jumps. “Go ahead, choose,” the man says. “They don’t bite. We beat that right outta them.”

Eggsy can’t help but wince. He slowly winds through the mass of children, ignoring the hopeful eyes that look up at him. He finally stops in front of a little girl about Daisy’s age. She’s clutching a doll and sucking her thumb. While Daisy is blond with blue eyes, this girl has dirty black hair and brown eyes that remind him of Harry. Eggsy squats down in front of her. “Hello, little one. What’s your name?” The girl remains silent, eyes wide as she looks at Eggsy. She reaches out to touch his diamond tie pin, then snatches her hand back. “It’s all right. You can touch it. You like shiny things, huh? What’s your name, love?”

“Answer him!” The man yells.

“Her name’s Lilly,” a voice says from behind Eggsy. He turns to see a red-haired girl of about six. “Least that’s what we call her. Don’t know her name. Doesn’t speak since she came here.”

“Lilly.” Eggsy turns back to the little girl. “That’s such a pretty name. I know a little girl just your age and her name is Daisy.”

“Personal information!” Merlin splutters in his ear.

Eggsy turns back to the older girl. “And what’s your name?”

“Zara,” the girl says defiantly. 

“You take care of her?”

“I take care of lots of them.”

Eggsy looks at Lilly. “How would you like to come live with me? We have a big house, and you could have toys and a big bedroom. And do you like animals? You could have a puppy or a kitten, and maybe if you’d like, a pony.” Eggsy has to bite back tears at the lies that flow so easily. “Dance lessons, would you like that?”

She reaches out to touch the tie pin again, then places a hand on his knee. “She likes you,” Zara says, and there’s a wistfulness to her tone. “I can tell. I know everything about her.”

Eggsy decides to make an executive decision. “Well, then, you should come along as well. If she’s not going to talk to me, she’ll need someone that understands her.”

“Really?” The girl’s green eyes go big. “I get a room and a kitten, too?”

“I don’t see why not.” Eggsy stands and holds his hands out. “Come along.”

“Tristan, what the fuck are you doing?” Merlin yells in his ear.

Trusting hands slip into his and he wants to sob. The man lets them out into the hall and down to the office.

Harry looks up and stares as Eggsy appears in the doorway with two little girls. “David? We said ONE.”

“Come on, it’s not like we can’t afford it.” Eggsy smiles down at the smaller girl. “Lilly here wasn’t quite ready to go without Zara.”

“And you couldn’t have just chosen someone else?” Harry can hear Merlin spitting in his ear.

“Please, Tommy?” Eggsy begs, doe eyes in full force. 

“Do NOT call me Tommy,” Harry snaps. He turns to Devon. “Fine. How much for the two?”

“Two hundred thousand pounds,” Devon says immediately.

“It was only seventy-five thousand for one.”

“Well, now it’s gone up.”

“Thomas,” Eggsy says quietly.

“Fine.” Harry opens his briefcase and pulls out stacks of money.

The older girl tugs on Eggsy’s hand. “He’s not gonna be our da, is he?”

“Most definitely not,” Harry snaps. “Children should be seen and not heard.”

“We live together, luv, but I’ll take care of you.” Eggsy squeezes her hand.

“Are we done here, then?” Harry asks. Devon smiles as he counts the money. “David, bring the…children.” Harry stands and leaves the room without looking back.

“C’mon, girls.” Eggsy walks as fast at Lilly’s legs will allow.

Three men appear out of nowhere, rushing down the hall towards the office. “Merlin, what’s going on?” Harry murmurs.

“They had lookouts up the road, spotted the police coming. Get OUT of there, Galahad.” 

Eggsy stops walking and squats down. “Girls, ya need to listen to me, all right? It’s gonna get scary for a moment, but me an’ him are gonna do everythin’ we can ta get ya out of here. Just do what we say an’ don’t be afraid.” They start walking again, the girls mutely following although their hands are holding Eggsy’s as tightly as they can.

Harry opens the door. “Armed men…police at the edge of the property. I see a Kingsman vehicle to our left. We’ll have to run.”

“We can’t take a chance tryin’ to shoot,” Eggsy says. Footsteps behind them get closer.

Harry sweeps Zara up into his arms. “Follow me.” He darts out of the building before Eggsy can stop him. 

Eggsy picks up Lilly. “Hide yer face in my shirt, luv, that’s a good girl.” He watches Harry turn his body, placing his bulletproof back towards the armed men.

For the first time in his Kingsman career, Eggsy is thankful for the long training runs Merlin had sent them on. Merlin had piled the armor on them, telling them they’d never know when they’d have to run in the field while carrying extra weight. Lilly was much lighter than Daisy but it was still difficult to stay on his feet while keeping her out of harm’s way. He follows Harry’s back until it disappears behind a large van. When he goes around the van Harry and Zara are leaning against it. Harry slides down to his knees, pulling out his gun. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Zara,” she whispers, staring at him. 

“Do not move, Zara darling, all right? We can’t have you getting hurt.” Harry stands back up.

“Lilly, stand next to Zara.” Eggsy gets out his own gun and stands at the opposite side of the girls. 

They don’t have to do anything, however, as the police soon overwhelm Devon’s men and have them handcuffed. “Clean up crew arriving soon,” Merlin says.

“Please tell me there are nurses or social services or something,” Eggsy says. “You saw what it was like in there, an’ these kids aren’t gonna handle this well.”

“Don’t worry, Tristan, the children will be well taken care of,” Merlin promises.

“So…you aren’t gonna be our Da?” Zara asks him. “No pony, or kitten? No living in a house with you and him?” She points at Harry, who slowly sinks down next to her.

Eggsy falls to his knees. “Not with us, I’m afraid. I’m sorry I had to lie to you, but I had to do it to help get the bad men who had you. Now you’re goin’ to go to some people who’ll help you. They’ll clean you up, get you a comfy bed to sleep in, an’ hopefully help you find yer mum an’ dad. An’ if they can’t find them, they’ll find other people to love and take care of you.”

“You don’t talk the same anymore,” Zara observes.

Eggsy smiles sadly. “That’s right, little luv. Had to play a part, like putting on a costume.”

Lilly flings herself into Eggsy’s arms, almost knocking him over. Zara looks at Harry, tears running down her cheeks. “M’sorry what I said…I think you woulda made a good Da.”

“I wish I could have had that honor, Zara.” Harry gently touches her cheek.

A woman comes around the corner of the van and they both aim their guns. She throws her hands up. “I’m with Children and Youth! My name’s Megan.”

Harry lowers his gun. “I’m so sorry, Megan. This is Zara, and Lilly. They helped us stop these very bad men.”

“They did?” Megan exclaims. “That was so very brave! Would you like to come with me? We have some chocolate and water in our truck.”

Lilly holds onto Eggsy’s legs. “Go ahead. Go get something to eat and drink.” He kisses the top of her head. “Go ahead.” He can feel his lips start to tremble and looks away. 

“Take care of her, Zara,” Harry says, and Zara nods. She hugs him, hugs Eggsy, and follows Megan away, holding Lilly’s hand.

Harry and Eggsy look at each other but say nothing. They find the Kingsman car, Michael behind the wheel. They climb into the back seat. “I’m sorry, Merlin,” Eggsy says quietly, his voice dull. “I know you said one, but the other one wouldn’t leave her, and I couldn’t. I…”

“It’s all right,” Harry says. “It was fine. It didn’t hurt anyone, and it was two children out of harm’s way when everything started to fall apart inside.”

“But I took them outside into harm’s way, didn’t I? Into a fuckin’ shootout.” Eggsy’s hands clench into fists.

“Tristan, you made a decision in the heat of the moment, and it was a good decision,” Merlin said. “Well done, both of you. The train car is still at the station, you may come back in that if you like.”

“Yes, please,” Eggsy whispers.

 

There’s no need to perform once they’re back in the train car. As soon as they’re inside, Harry starts pulling all the blinds on the windows. He then removes Eggsy’s glasses as well as his own, placing them in his briefcase. “Eggsy, get undressed,” Harry whispers as soon as the doors close behind them. “Take off as much as you like. I’d like to get into bed with you, if you don’t mind. We have a two hour ride.” Harry doesn’t wait for an answer, simply takes off the suit and hangs it up. By the time he’s down to his pants, Eggsy’s crawling into the bed completely naked. Harry smiles and gets naked as well. 

As soon as he’s under the covers, Eggsy is in his arms. “I know we’re professional liars, ‘arry, but I promised those girls everything. A pony, dance lessons…I lied to them. And they were starvin’ for affection, ‘arry, starvin’ for hope, an’ I had to take it away from them.” Harry feels Eggsy’s tears on his chest. “It will pass, but I feel like complete shite.”

“You gave them hope, Eggsy. Them and every other child in there. Now they get a chance, and we gave it to them. You lied to two but gave real lives to all of them.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “I knew this mission would be hard for you. I’m so very proud of you.”

“You know how I said I know the difference between missions an’ real life? For a moment I forgot. I forgot we wasn’t married, an’ I forgot we didn’t live in a big fancy house, an’ I forgot we wasn’t bringin’ a kid home to live with us. Even with you actin’ like a total prick, I still wanted that life.” Eggsy hides his face as he cries. “I’m such an idiot.”

“No, you’re not.” Harry holds him closer, hand rubbing up and down his back. “I know we’ve discussed the fact that a child isn’t the best decision for us right now. Who knows, that could change. And we definitely haven't discussed marriage or anything like that. But please believe me when I tell you I loved being able to call you my husband, and for a moment I could clearly picture a life with you with a child.”

“I picked Lilly because her eyes looked like yours,” Eggsy admits, and Harry feels tears in his own eyes. Sometimes these missions were the worst kind. They didn’t involve nuclear weapons or explosives, but they cut very close to the heart and were hard to crawl back from.

“I would have gladly killed every adult in that building,” Harry says finally.

“Glad you didn’t…would have traumatized the kids even more,” Eggsy says, and Harry laughs.

“I think we need to have Daisy over once we’re back. Spoil her a bit.”

“Spoil her a bit?” Eggsy pulls back. “This from the man who told her he’d buy her a pony when she turns six!”

“Well, every child should learn to ride,” Harry says defensively.

Eggsy pokes him. “You’re an insane old man. But you’re MY insane old man, an’ I love you.” He gives Harry a kiss and snuggles close. “Thank you for takin’ care of me, ‘arry. Not exactly in Galahad’s job description.”

“Galahad doesn’t love you. I do.” Harry gives him a soft kiss to prove it.

They do nothing but cuddle together for the rest of the ride to London, getting up and dressing about ten minutes from the station. As soon as they put their glasses on, Merlin’s barking at them and telling them to come to HQ. 

“Do we have to?” Eggsy whines as soon as they receive the message.

Harry smiles tiredly. “Are you SURE I didn’t adopt a little child?”

“Prick,” Eggsy says, pouting. He then gives Harry a wink.

A Kingsman cab is waiting at the station and the climb into yet another back seat. “Is it me, or does this seem like the longest day ever?” Harry asks.

“It does, but the good news is we didn’t hafta take a plane or anythin’ to get home. We can go to Merlin, let him chew us out for whatever he feels like, an’ then go home.”

“I heard that, Tristan,” Merlin snaps. “And I do not chew people out.” Harry and Eggsy snort as one. “I heard that as well.”

Eggsy looks out the window and sighs. “Just want this to be over. Funny how I feel more exhausted than if I’d run twenty kilometers in the rain.”

They immediately report to Merlin’s office upon their arrival at HQ. “Take a seat, gentlemen.”

“If ya ever loved us, Merlin, make this quick,” Eggsy begs. “Need a hot shower to wash that filth off.”

“I don’t love you. I put up with you. I might love Harry, and you by association only,” Merlin says.

“Aw, ya say such sweet things,” Eggsy replies, batting his eyelashes at him. He then sighs, letting his head drop back as he closes his eyes.

Harry and Merlin exchange looks. Harry knows Merlin realizes how hard this was for Eggsy. “Two thousand,” Merlin says finally.

Harry’s confused. Eggsy’s head pops back up. “Two thousand what? Did we do somethin’? Do we owe two thousand pounds for somethin’?”

“No, you don’t owe anyone anything, Tristan,” Merlin says kindly. “I just thought you’d like to know that according to the paperwork we found at the warehouse in Manchester, you saved two thousand babies and children. The network was more extensive than we’d original thought.”

Eggsy’s mouth falls open. Harry suddenly has a lump in his throat. “That’s…”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy looks at the ceiling for a moment, eyes wet. “Thanks for telling us that.”

“I figured it would be nice to give good news for a change, so I wanted to do it face to face,” Merlin says softly. “I’m proud of you both, especially you, Tristan. I know this was a difficult mission, and you did an excellent job.” He looks at Harry. “Galahad, if you could stop by my office first thing tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Harry stands, as does Eggsy. Harry puts his hand at the small of Eggsy’s back. “Come on, my boy, let’s go home.”


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light spanking in this chapter.

FIFTY-SIX

It’s been a fortnight since the mission to the orphanage, and Eggsy feels like he’s seen Harry for exactly three days of it. Harry’s in meetings with Merlin, or he’s on an assignment, or he’s meeting with the senior agents. Eggsy’s beginning to think that Harry’s just a figment of his imagination. When he is home, he’s distant and vague with his answers. He holds Eggsy every night, strokes his hair when he actually IS home and they’re spending time together, but he instigates lovemaking only three times, and seems to just put up with Eggsy starting things, so Eggsy’s stopped trying.

It’s very annoying. More than that, it’s terrifying.

Eggsy figures Harry will tell him when he’s ready. It seems to boil down to Kingsman business, and that is one thing Eggsy cannot press about. Galahad has a much higher level of security than Tristan, of course. 

“I’m trying very hard not to get paranoid, you know…think that he doesn’t want me anymore? Because I really think he’d tell me.” Eggsy weaves his fingers together, separates them, then does it again. “He says it’s work, and there are many things about his Kingsman duties I’m not permitted to really know.”

“You trust him,” Dr. Walmer says.

“With my life, and with my heart, I guess. Just…worried. He’s everything good in my life, Dr. Walmer. I’d fall apart if I lost him.”

“Well, it seems to me that you’re just sitting around waiting for an answer, and of course you’re going to fixate on that. Do you have other things you could be doing?”

“I suppose. Haven’t spent much time with my mates lately…Ryan’s got a girl and I haven’t even met her yet. He’s been bugging me to get together. And I probably could be doing a little more PT.”

“There you go. My advice is to fill your time. Give Galahad some space, and if you really feel he’s keeping something from you, ask him.”

So Eggsy fills his time. He sets up a daily regimen of PT. He helps out at the kennel. He helps Tor with the cars, even starting to do some mechanical work on them. Three days later, Harry’s actually home for dinner. 

“Excellent, as always, my boy.” Harry pushes back his chair with a sigh.

“Hey, listen, Ryan wants me to meet his girl…thought I’d get together with them tomorrow night?” Eggsy says as he clears their plates.

“Of course. Give him my best.”

“You…you could come. You were included in the invite.” Eggsy bites at his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. I’m just…”

“Too busy with work, right.” Eggsy knows he’s acting like a fifteen-year-old girl, but his heart is breaking.

“I am sorry.” He feels Harry’s arms come around him and he sighs, leaning back into the embrace. He can feel the tightness in Harry’s body.

“How about I give you a massage?” Eggsy turns around to kiss him. “Feels like ya need it. Ya always liked my massages.”

“I…not tonight.” Harry pulls away.

“I really meant a massage, ‘arry. Fuck, I’m not always out to get laid, ya know.” Eggsy turns around, his face a bright shade of crimson. “Ya feel tight. Thought I could help.”

“Oh, darling.” Harry’s back around him again, kissing him. “I’m sorry. That did sound terrible, didn’t it? I would love a massage, but I have some things to read over. Before bed, all right?” Harry picks up Eggsy’s hands and kisses him. “I do love your hands on me, and I’d appreciate the massage.”

But later that night Eggsy finds Harry asleep at his desk in his office. He sighs, wakens Harry, and brings him to bed.

 

Harry stands in Dr. Walmer’s office looking out the window. Eggsy’s running around the track in a pair of running shorts and a tight tee. He sighs. That is his, and he’s still not sure how he’s deserved it. “It’s been a while, Agent Galahad.”

Harry turns around. “I know. There is a very serious issue facing the Kingsman, and I’ve been in meetings and meetings and more meetings.”

“From what you said, the last mission went well. You saved a lot of children.”

“We did.” Harry smiles at the memory. “It was rough on Agent Tristan. He has a soft spot for abused children.”

“Do you think the two of you would ever consider adoption yourselves?”

“We’ve talked about it…but in our line of work it’s not wise.”

Dr. Walmer pauses. “So, you’ve been quite busy. How has that affected your home life?”

“I don’t think it has. I know I’ve been busy, but Eggsy and I make do.”

“How? Do you make time for special dates, find time to do things together?”

“Well, we…” Harry blinks as he realizes he cannot remember the last time he made love to his beautiful boy. “We spend evenings together,” he finishes lamely. “I bring work home, and…”

“Is that necessary?”

Harry wants to growl. “Yes, or I wouldn’t do it. Eggsy understands.”

“Well, that’s good,” Dr. Walmer says. Harry frowns. 

 

“You need to listen to me. When I’m in your ear, I am GOD, and don’t you forget it!” Merlin yells. 

“I told you I could handle it! I told you I had it covered,” Eggsy says. He knows he cannot yell at his Arthur, but he can sure as hell let him know he’s mad. “I went into that room, got the microchip, got out.”

“You went into a room full of enemy agents after I TOLD you to go all the way around. I had eyes on everything, Agent Tristan, YOU did not.”

“I got it done.”

“That’s always your excuse, isn’t it, Tristan? The ends justify the means, even if the means include ignoring your fucking handler and not doing what you’re told.” Merlin stands up, leaning on his desk. “This will go before the Table, Eggsy. There is a good chance you’ll be suspended from field work for a set time.”

“Are you fuckin’ takin’ the piss, guv?” Eggsy gasps, jumping up as well.

“This is not your first infraction.” Merlin takes a deep breath. “You are a respected agent, Tristan. Many people here like you. Do not fuck with that respect by putting yourself in constant danger and ignoring the direction of your senior agents. Do you understand? Because you don’t act like you do. You act like you know best, and we’re just a bunch of pencil pushers.”

“I…” Eggsy begins, then stops. He really listens to Merlin’s words and hangs his head. “You’re right, Merlin. I did not respect your position as my handler, and I acted before I thought. I’m sorry. An’ I mean that. Not just sayin’ it because I could get grounded.”

“I accept your apology. You may go.”

Eggsy leans on the wall in the corridor. “Fuck.”

 

When he arrives home at almost 5:00, he’s shocked to see Harry in the television room. He’s reading a book, dressed in casual trousers, a button down, and a blue cardigan. It’s Eggsy’s favorite, and he often wears it when Harry’s away on assignment. For some reason, however, it annoys him to no end. He’s still furious at himself for his slip up on his last mission, and he knows Harry would have heard about it by now. The day had only gotten worse after his meeting. He’d gone to the garage, taken one of the Porsches out without asking, and he’d almost wrecked it when he’d lost control on a turn. Tor had gone through the roof, and banned him from the track until further notice. To add insult to injury, Edward the Weapons master had stopped him to ask after Harry. Eggsy had almost punched the smaller man in his glasses, but managed to answer with a civil tone.

Once he’d gotten home, all he wanted was to order in something and snuggle with Harry on the sofa. “Hey,” he says, leaning in the doorway of the television room.

Harry looks up from his book and smiles. “Hello.”

“So, I was thinking we could order in? Maybe Thai? I’m fuckin’ exhausted.”

“I really don’t want takeaway tonight. I was hoping you could make that pasta with the vegetables?”

Eggsy gapes at him. “Really, ‘arry? I don’t feel like cookin’ tonight.”

“Well, I don’t feel like ordering in.” Harry closes the book. “Why don’t you just go in the kitchen and start? You always like cooking.”

“I don’t feel like it,” Eggsy almost snarls. The dam breaks. “But that don’t matter, does it? Don’t matter what Eggsy wants, don’t matter what Tristan wants. Some ancient blowhard’s gonna tell me what to do, an’ I need to do it without question, right?”

“Eggsy…”

“No. Merlin told ya, didn’t he? Told ya about my fuck up, how I didn’t listen yet again. Bet you two had a good laugh over it.” Eggsy knows he’s not making sense, but he’s no longer thinking logically. He’s tired and he’s ashamed and he’s terrified he’s losing his lover. “Well, you know what? Fuck Merlin, and fuck YOU. You two senior fuckin’ citizens can keep havin’ yer meetings, keep watching the stupid estate kid fuck up. Don’t tell me what’s going on. Fine. I don’t care. I don’t want any part of either of you. You an’ Merlin an’ Tor an’ all the stupid members of the Table can just suck my fuckin’ cock.” He stomps out of the room and realizes he’s heading for the kitchen anyway. He’s sobbing by now, angry sobs that embarrass him because the more he wants to stop crying, the harder he’s sobbing.

A sound from the corner of the kitchen makes him grab a knife and quickly turn. He’s shocked to see a small pet carrier by the back door. The sound is louder, a whimper. Eggsy walks over, legs trembling. He falls to his knees and gasps as a furry face presses against the metal of the carrier gate, tongue licking around the metal. Eggsy puts a finger out and the tongue licks at his skin.

“I know it’s not the same as adopting a child or anything, but I remember you saying how you liked having someone to take care of, someone to come home to. I wanted to surprise you…have you come in here and find her.” Harry’s voice is soft. “I stopped by the shelter a few days ago and met her, and filled the paperwork out. I was able to pick her up today. I can take her back if you want.”

“Harry.” Eggsy actually walks over to Harry on his knees, hugging him around the waist. “Fuck, ‘arry, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean any of it. I didn’t mean…I didn’t mean to say fuck you, didn’t mean to call you ancient or old or anything…you’re not old you’re perfect, I’m just a stupid chav who…”

“Shh. Eggsy, calm down.” Harry sits down, Eggsy practically crawling onto his lap.

“I fucked up bad at work, ‘arry, they might ground me. Was so stupid, an’ got into a fight with Merlin, almost wrecked a car, Tor’s angry at me, came home an’ saw you and didn’t mean any of it I promise.” Eggsy’s chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“Darling, stop. You’re hyperventilating. Deep breaths with me.” Harry puts Eggsy’s hand on his chest and takes a deep breath. “Slow breaths.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers, but he does as he’s told. “I’m so sorry, can you forgive me, ‘arry? I love you, you’ve been so distant, so busy, thought you forgot about me. Was so afraid you were tired of me, that I wasn’t good enough.”

“How could I forget about you, darling boy?” Harry kisses him gently. “You are the one constant good thing in my life. I’m sorry if you felt neglected. I just…”

“You don’t have to tell me, ‘arry. Just tell me you forgive me. My mouth…it gets me into trouble all the time an’ maybe THAT’S what I should be talking to Dr. Walmer about.”

“I love your mouth. It’s good at so many things,” Harry teases gently. “Of course I forgive you. We were both in the wrong here, and if you can forgive me for making you feel second best, I would appreciate it. Kingsman is important to me, but you…you’re everything.”

Eggsy nods, still shocked at what had come out of his mouth. He looks back at the carrier. “Did…did you really get me a dog?”

“Yes, if you still want her.”

“Don’t deserve her, but I want her.” Eggsy goes back to the carrier and opens it. A small dog bounds onto his lap and starts licking his tear-stained face.

“She’s a mix, they’re not sure what, exactly. I wanted something more purebred, but I took one look at her and thought she was just right. And then I learned her name. Eliza.”

Eggsy looks back at him and laughs. “Like My Fair Lady.”

“Exactly.” 

Eggsy struggles to his feet, the dog snuggling against his chest. “I can’t believe you did this for me, ‘arry. I feel so bad. I’m not gonna be right about this for a long time.”

“I think I can think of all sorts of ways for you to grovel and make it up to me,” Harry says with a wink. “I spoke to the kennelmaster…he said if we’re both in the field, he’ll watch her for us.”

“Thank you, ‘arry. Thank you so much.” Eggsy kisses the dog, who licks his chin.

“I need to speak with you about what’s been going on,” Harry says. He motions to the table and sits down. Eggsy sits as well, the dog curling up on his lap. “Merlin has nominated me to take the position of Arthur.”

Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “Arthur?” His chest actually swells with pride. His boyfriend, his lover, Arthur. “I…wow. I mean, you’d be brilliant at it, of course. Every agent respects you, wants to BE you. They’d obey you without fail.” Eggsy finally smiles.

“Would they? All of them?” Harry gives him a very pointed look. “I’ve been going over this with Merlin for days now. It’s a big leap for me, and it could change our relationship.”

“You and Merlin?”

“No, darling, you and I.”

“I’d respect the hell out of you if you was Arthur.”

“But would you obey me? You’d have to take my orders and execute them without fail. Without question. And if I asked you to do something you didn’t agree with, would it come home with you? Look at tonight.”

Eggsy hangs his head in shame. “I thought I was losin’ you, ‘arry. Thought you…never mind what I thought. And then Edward was askin’ about ya, an’ I got jealous.”

“Eggsy, my boy…”

“I know. I’m stupid, remember? Didn’t we already cover that?” Eggsy looks at him. Harry’s eyes are anxious. “Do ya want this, ‘arry?”

“I think I do. I’m ready to start pulling out of the field. As you pointed out, I’m not exactly in my prime.”

“You’re perfect, yer fit as fuck, an’ we are NEVER going to refer to what I was screaming about EVER again,” Eggsy snaps. “If you want to do this, Harry, if it’s what you REALLY want, I give you my promise that I will do everythin’ in my power to control my tongue. I won’t embarrass ya, I’ll listen to ya, I’ll do whatever you want. I think you would make a wonderful Arthur, ‘arry, an’ anythin’ I can do to help ya, I will. I’m so sorry. I’ll make you proud, I promise. An’ remember, my promises are golden.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you about it.” They both stand, and Harry hugs him. Eliza whimpers and struggles between them. “Excuse me, Miss Eliza, but I’ve got to kiss your daddy.” Eggsy shuffles the dog to his side and Harry gives him a very thorough kiss of forgiveness.

“I’m so sorry, ‘arry. I can’t say it enough. Had a shite day, all of it my fault, an’ I came home, an’ you were there lookin’ all calm an’ peaceful an’ gorgeous, an’ I was so afraid I’d lost you.” Eggsy feels his lips tremble and he buries his face in Harry’s cardigan. 

Harry takes the dog and puts her down, and she starts investigating the kitchen with her nose to the floor. “Eggsy, I promise you that if I EVER felt that something needed to change in our relationship, I would talk to you about it. I’ve gotten much better about that, expressing my emotions.”

“I know that. Wasn’t thinkin’ quite rational, now, was I?” Eggsy sighs as Harry fully wraps his arms around him. “I meant what I said about Arthur, though. You have all that experience, an’ yer good with other agents, ‘arry. You know what they have to go through, so you can understand.”

“There’s so much more, though. So many other administrative duties. I need to interact with the heads of other agencies, go to meetings and conferences.” Harry actually wrinkles his nose and Eggsy thinks he might pass out from the sweetness. “I wish I could send you in my place. You’re more of a people person than I am.”

“Yeah, THAT would go over well. Didn’t we just see how good I am at dealing with decisions I don’t agree with?” Eggsy snickers and hides his face again. “Acted like a little kid.”

“You ARE a little kid.” Harry kisses his forehead. Eggsy sighs against his chest, rubbing against him without even realizing it. “Why don’t you take Eliza out? Her leash is hanging by the back door. I think we should take her out on a leash for a while until she gets used to the yard, even with the fence.”

“All right.” Eggsy’s face lights up as he looks at the dog. “She really is perfect, ‘arry. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my boy.” Harry gives him a gentle swat to the backside. “Get going. I’m sure she’d appreciate it.” When Eggsy returns with the dog a few moments later, Harry is leaning against the counter, giving him a pensive look. “What?”

“Oh, nothing. Why don’t you put her back in the crate? I’m sure she could use a nap.”

“All right.” Eggsy looks at him oddly. He gives her one more kiss and secures her in the crate. 

“Your behavior today has made me realize that perhaps I HAVE been neglecting you.” Harry’s eyes are dark and his voice sends a shiver down Eggsy’s spine. Oh. So that’s where this is going.

“I have felt terribly lonely,” Eggsy says, sighing and toeing the floor. “You’ve barely touched me in forever. Five times in over a fortnight, ‘arry.”

Harry actually pauses. “Really?” He whispers. Eggsy mutely nods. It’s the truth. “Well. As I said, we must remedy this, because your behavior is truly unacceptable. It seems to me we have two options, and I will let you choose. Since I have behaved rather terribly as well, neglecting you and making you worry, I could just take you upstairs and worship you like the perfect thing that you are.”

Eggsy actually feels himself blush. “M’not perfect,” he mumbles.

“OR,” Harry says, and by the tone of his voice Eggsy thinks he’s going to like what’s coming, “OR I can deal with the attitude that came into this house. The way you spoke to me, the things you said. I need to make sure you never do that again.”

Eggsy’s cock immediately sucks every bit of blood and oxygen from his brain. “I…I don’t want to do it again.”

“Well, let’s make sure of it, shall we?” Harry starts walking out of the kitchen. “Follow me.”

Eggsy almost stumbles over his own feet. Harry’s using his Galahad voice, which is always a turn on. He’s unsure what this punishment is, but he’s completely sure he’s going to love it. He knows Harry would never truly hurt him, and serious pain is not something either of them have ever said they wanted. “Where…what…”

Harry sits on the sofa in the television room. “Trousers and pants down, over my lap.”

“Sweet Jesus,” Eggsy moans, palming his erection through his trousers. He walks over and stands beside Harry’s legs, stripping himself from the waist down. Harry helps him lay down, spreading his legs a bit so Eggsy’s hard cock can gently fit between them.

“I believe five should do it, one for each infraction. I’ll tell you why I’m spanking you, and you thank me for each one.”

“God…’arry… Eggsy says in a strangled tone, cock already dripping.

“You called me ancient…and a senior citizen.” Harry’s hand smooths over Eggsy’s left arse cheek before slapping down.  
=  
Eggsy hisses and arches up. “Thank…thank you, ‘arry.”

“You interrupted me when I tried to talk.” Harry’s hand comes down on the right side.

“Fuck! Th-thank you, ‘arry.”

“You accused me of laughing at your misfortune, at your behavior.” The hand comes down again on the left.

Eggsy hisses again. The skin burns, but his cock feels as if it’s never been so hard. “Thank you.”

“You disrespected the knights of Kingsman by telling them to suck your cock.” That slap is harder than the others.

“Thank you, ‘arry.” Tears are edging at Eggsy’s eyes. 

Harry’s hand is hot as it gently caresses his arse. He feels Harry lean forward. “You said “fuck you” to me, Eggsy.” That smack is the hardest, sending Eggsy across Harry’s lap a bit.

“M’sorry! So sorry, ‘arry. Thank you…sorry. I’ll never say it again.” Eggsy’s full of shame, glad Harry can’t see his face. 

“Stand up, my boy. Come on. Stand up.” Harry helps Eggsy to his feet. He feels his legs shake as he looks down at him. “That’s my good boy. You’ve taken your punishment so well. You deserve a reward for that.” 

“Fucking Christ!” Eggsy gasps as Harry takes his cock into his mouth. Eggsy’s hands fist in his hair. “Missed your mouth…oh God, Harry…missed you.”

Harry drags his tongue up and around. “I’ve missed you, too, my boy. I forgot what a treasure I have in you.” Harry laps at Eggsy’s balls and he almost falls over. “Never let me forget that again.” 

“Please, ‘arry…” Eggsy gasps as Harry strokes him.

“Forgive me, my boy.” Harry gets to work, mouth hot and wet and everywhere. Eggsy’s legs continue to shake as he steadies himself with his hands in Harry’s hair.

“Harry,” Eggsy moans. “M’close…”

Harry takes him all the way in, his hands ghosting over the sensitive skin of Eggsy’s backside before squeezing. Eggsy gasps and he’s coming, shoving Harry’s head down as far as he can. Harry takes it until Eggsy finally releases him. “Beautiful boy.” Harry kisses each of Eggsy’s hipbones before standing up. 

“Harry,” Eggsy says helplessly. Harry pulls up his pants and trousers before settling down on the sofa with Eggsy in his lap. “What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me. We’ll take care of me later,” Harry says with a smile. “Was…was that…”

“If you even ask me if it was too much I will put you over MY knee,” Eggsy growls. “Not like we haven’t joked about it before. Just thankful you didn’t use a cricket bat.”

“We’ll work up to that,” Harry says, and Eggsy pulls back to look at him. “I’m kidding,” Harry says, but Eggsy’s not sure he believes him. “How about you call for Thai? I’ll run us a bath, and we’ll eat.”

“Wait. Eat. In the bath?” Eggsy asks, and Harry nods.

“Consider that MY punishment.” 

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “And you say I’M the drama queen.” He pulls Harry in for a kiss.


	57. Chapter 57

FIFTY-SEVEN

“Hey, ‘arry, I was thinking.”

“If you’re going to do it like this, you may think all you like.” Harry walks over to the bed and runs his hand over Eggsy’s naked backside. It’s been two days since Eggsy’s blow up, and other than work, eating, and taking care of Eliza, they’ve spent most of those two days horizontally. How in the world did Harry let work keep him from his beautiful boy? 

“You are a perverted old man.” Eggsy rolls onto his back and allowing his hand to drift across his chest.

“You don’t help, posing like that.” Harry pulls on his dressing gown and glances at the clock. “Only seven? What time did we get home?”

“You got home at, what did you say, four-thirty? I got home at five, let Eliza out, you pounced at half-past, an’ you’ve been molestin’ me ever since.” Eggsy’s smile says that he most definitely does not mind.

“I don’t believe I was the one in charge.” As if she’d heard her name, Eliza starts barking from her crate in the kitchen. “She’s probably hungry.”

“So am I.” Eggsy sits up and pulls Harry to the edge of the bed, hands running up over his naked thighs under the gown. “Fucking my gorgeous boyfriend works up an appetite.”

“Naughty boy.” But Harry pulls Eggsy to him, resting Eggsy’s head against his stomach. “I believe the leftovers from last night are in the fridge?”

“Wonderful.” Eggsy stands and grabs the puppy gown. “Gotta piss…be down in a bit.”

Harry steals one more kiss before leaving the room, a bit of a bounce in his step as he goes downstairs. “Yes, Miss Eliza, I know. Daddy’s coming.” Harry has no problem taking care of their dog but he knows Eggsy loves any time he gets with her. He goes to the refrigerator and starts pulling out containers, rolling his eyes as the flip-flop of Eggsy’s slides approaches. “Really, you need a proper pair of slippers, Eggsy.”

“Really, I’m not an old man,” Eggsy teases. His face lights up as he goes to the corner. “There’s my girl! Aw, poor Eliza, didn’t your Da give you dinner?” He unhooks the crate and immediately picks her up. 

“I am not a dog’s Da,” Harry corrects, but he cannot keep a straight face. He loves the domesticity of it all. If they can’t have a child in their home this is definitely the next best thing.

“Do ya hear that, Eliza? Da’s sayin’ mean things to you.” He brings the dog over. “Tell her yer sorry, Da.”

Eliza’s tongue flicks out and catches Harry right on the mouth. “Good God, Eggsy.” He grabs a towel and scrubs at his face.

“It’s okay, Eliza. Da’s a bit grumpy, even when he’s just been fucked within an inch of his life,” Eggsy murmurs as he goes to her food container.

“You have a high opinion of your talents,” Harry says just to get a rise out of him.

“If my talents aren’t good enough, I won’t waste them on you again.”

“Oh, I’d hate for you to go embarrassing yourself somewhere else, so I might as well just take it like a man.”

Eggsy growls and is on him in an instant, pressed up against his back. “Is that what you was doin’ just a little while ago? Takin’ it like a man?” He bites the back of Harry’s neck.

“Something like that,” Harry gasps. Eggsy snickers and gives a sweet kiss on the bite mark.

They move in tandem around the kitchen, quickly heating up their meal and getting drinks. Eliza nips at their heels and generally gets in the way but neither of them have the heart to put her back in the crate. “She needs to get used to being around the house,” Eggsy says in her defense when Harry threatens to send her back to the shelter after almost stepping on her twice. “She’s just a baby.”

“And THIS is how it would have been with a real baby,” Harry says decidedly. “I would have had to be the discipline, because you would have given in no matter what.”

“Well, you’re very good at discipline,” Eggsy points out, leering at Harry in a way that makes Harry shiver.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, dear boy,” Harry says, but he sighs. He scoops up Eliza and cuddles her. “We need to eat, Miss Eliza. Come play with your toys.” He places her in the bed in the corner. “And now there are six?”

“She needed a few more,” Eggsy says defensively.

“Good Lord,” Harry sighs. “I’ve created a monster.”

“In more ways than one.” Eggsy wiggles his eyebrows. “C’mon an’ sit. We got everything.”

Harry sits down at the table. “I’m sorry, my boy…you started to talk upstairs and I distracted you.”

“Right.” Eggsy sighs. “I have the meeting with the Table tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Harry reaches over and squeezes his hand. “It should be fairly painless. I can’t speak for the Table, of course, but I honestly don’t think it will be too awful for you.”

“Says you. How many times have YOU been called in front of the Table?”

“Once,” Harry admits, and he can tell Eggsy’s shocked. “I have one word for you: Alan.”

“Figures,” Eggsy says, smiling a little. “Anyway…I was wonderin’…what would you think…”

“Eggsy.” Harry puts down his fork. He’s never seen Eggsy so unsure of himself. “What is it, darling? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, luv. I…I really want this to go well for you. Becomin’ Arthur, I mean. I’m so damn proud of ya, ‘arry. I’m afraid…I’m afraid I’ll do somethin’ to mess it up.”

“Eggsy.” Harry’s shocked. “You could never…you’ve been an exemplary agent in every way. I’m so proud you were my addition to Kingsman.”

“Except for me runnin’ my mouth, an’ getting’ shot, and…”

“Do NOT act like getting shot was your fault, you idiot,” Harry snaps. “As far as your mouth…yes. That has gotten you into trouble. But you’ve promised to try to do something about it, and I believe you. Your positive actions far outweigh the negative.”

Eggsy leans over, grabs Harry by the dressing gown, and kisses him hard. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, even though you just pulled me right into my dinner.”

“Sorry.” Eggsy gets up and gives Harry a wet dishcloth. “I was wonderin’ what you thought about makin’ our relationship public.”

Harry almost knocks over his glass of water. “Public?”

“I mean, like at work.” Eggsy looks nervous. “I don’t mean walkin’ around holdin’ hands or anythin’. I thought maybe we should say somethin’ to the Table before you’re officially sworn in as Arthur.”

“Well…what are your reasons?” Harry hopes Eggsy doesn’t think he’s ashamed of them. He really wants to know.

“What if they make you Arthur, an’ our relationship is outed, for lack of a better word, an’ they think you was keepin’ a secret?”

Harry takes a bite and thinks as he chews. “That’s a very good point.”

“I’m also thinkin’ about m’self a bit…I don’t want anyone findin’ out later an’ thinkin’ you gave me any sort of special treatment. We both know you won’t, you definitely haven’t so far. But what’s the truth an’ what people see are sometimes two different things.”

“You are my brilliant boy.” Harry beams at him. 

“Not so brilliant. Just thinkin’ ahead, I guess. Don’t want anythin’ to ruin us, but definitely don’t want anythin’ to mess up you bein’ Arthur. M’sure a lot of people have wondered, anyway. We…we’re together a lot.”

“While you were…out…” Harry still cannot bring himself to use the word coma. “Alan mentioned to me that people were talking, that most mentors didn’t sit at their recruit’s bedside and read to them.”

“I wish I could have heard it,” Eggsy says wistfully. “Maybe you can do it again, read to me?”

“Maybe,” Harry says, although the memory of those days and nights by Eggsy’s bedside are still a little too fresh. 

“I don’t think anyone will have a problem with it,” Eggsy says.

“No, homophobia’s never been an issue at Kingsman, believe it or not. As traditional as we are, we’ve had to pretend to be too many things in too many situations. There’s no judgment on that front.” 

“So…we’re agreed then? I think it should be before the Table passes judgment on me. Looks better that way, I think. I’ll say…”

“No.” Harry pushes his plate away. “I’ll do it. Let me speak to Merlin tonight before bed, give him a bit of fair warning. He should know. But I’ll take care of it. If you do it, it sounds like you’re trying to lessen your punishment by the Table. I’ll say something as the nominee for Arthur’s position.”

“All right.” Eggsy still looks worried. Harry picks up his hand and kisses it. 

“It will be fine, darling boy. Let me take care of it. After we clean up here, why don’t you get dressed and take Eliza for a walk and I’ll call him.”

 

Harry waits until Eggsy’s out the door with the dog before finding his computer. He feels better speaking with people face to face when he can. “Are you in your dressing gown? It’s what, eight o’clock?”

“Good evening, Merlin. You should just be thankful I’m dressed at all.”

“Bloody hell.” Merlin rubs his eyes. “You two will be the death of me.”

“About the two of us. That’s why I’m calling.”

“Did you cock it up again? Harry Hart, I swear, if you’ve done something to make that boy…”

“We’re fine,” Harry interrupts. “And I believe I’m insulted. You immediately assume I’ve done something to him?”

“Well, of course I’d think that way. Which one of you is better about expressing his emotions?”

“Touché,” Harry concedes. “Seriously, though, Merlin. Eggsy had an idea about something, and I feel it’s rather genius.”

“Of course you do. You think the sun shines out that boy’s arse.”

“It’s a perfectly lovely arse, so it’s a possibility. I’ve caught you checking it out so don’t argue with me.”

Merlin opens his mouth and closes it. “Fine. What’s going on?”

“He feels we should be honest about our relationship with the Table, and then eventually the rest of Kingsman. Not that we need to write a newsletter about it, but no longer hide it. He thinks we should be the ones to bring it out into the open so no one can ever suggest any sort of favoritism.”

“Well, I’m impressed with the lad. Good for him. And how do you feel about this?”

“Proud of him and upset I didn’t think of it myself.”

“Peacock,” Merlin scoffs.

“He thinks it should be before they lay down their decision, and I agree. That way it doesn’t look like he’s trying to get me to change my mind, since I’m a member of the Table.”

“I don’t think this should hurt your chances at being voted in as Arthur,” Merlin muses. “I don’t think there’s really anyone that’s on the fence about you, so this shouldn’t sway anyone one way or the other.”

“Thank you. Anyway, I just wanted you to know.”

“I appreciate that, Harry. And please wish the lad luck for me tomorrow. I’ll be there, but of course I can’t show any kind of…”

“He understands. And I’ll give him your best wishes. Don’t worry…I plan on distracting him very thoroughly tonight.”

“God, Harry.” Merlin disconnects the call and Harry laughs as he goes to the bedroom to find his pajama bottoms.

 

“You look handsome.” Harry comes up behind Eggsy as he’s checking his hair in the mirror. “Every inch a Kingsman.”

“I hope so.” Eggsy sighs and leans back against Harry’s strong chest. “I know I’m not gettin’ tossed or nothin’ but I’m scared.”

“I understand. It’s a rather humbling experience. Just know that I love you, and although I’ll be sitting there as a member of the Table I’m still on your side.”

“Thank you. No one’s fault but mine, is it?” Eggsy turns away from the mirror. “See you there, then?”

“I thought we’d share a cab this morning.” Harry checks his own hair. Eggsy’s mouth drops open as joy and fear swirl together in his stomach. “If we’re going to make this official, no reason to keep wasting time in separate cars, is there?”

“Well, no,” Eggsy says, smiling slowly. “But if you think I’m waiting around for your lazy arse every mornin’, ya got another thing comin’. I’ve heard the new Arthur’s a total prick.”

“The worst,” Harry agrees, and Eggsy finally laughs. “Better. Let’s go.”

As soon as they climb into the backseat of the Kingsman cab, Harry takes Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy squeezes it. “How bad do ya think it’s gonna be?”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll have you clean Merlin’s shoes with your tongue, muck the stalls at the stable, scrub the toilets with a toothbrush…” Harry looks out the window, trying to keep a straight face.

“Idiot.” But Eggsy’s smiling for the rest of the ride. His smile falters as the cab pulls into the garage. “All right then.”

“I’ll see you at eight-thirty. I love you.” Harry pulls him in for a brief kiss and exits the cab. Eggsy pulls himself together and gets out on the other side.

 

Eggsy enters the conference room at 8:25. There are six chairs on each side of the long table, with a larger chair for Arthur at the head. Merlin is seated in that chair, of course, with Harry on his right and Ector on his left. He’s surprised to see only three empty seats; it’s rare to have so many Table members actually physically present at HQ. He puts on his glasses and sees the holograms in the three empty chairs. Ector gives Eggsy a shy smile, and Merlin gives him the very smallest of winks. Harry catches his eye and sits up a bit taller, straightening his shoulders. Eggsy catches the hint and does the same. Harry looks away, puts a finger under his own chin and ever so slightly lifts it. Eggsy looks down at his shoes, blushing a little. He knows Harry’s telling him to keep his chin up, the only way he can show his affection in such a setting.

“All right then, gentlemen, let’s get down to business.” Merlin calls the group to order and they take their seats. “The issue at hand is disciplinary action for Agent Tristan, due to disobedience and insubordination while in the field. He failed to take the direction of his handler and his actions could have had serious consequences.” Eggsy’s face burns with shame. Even though he knew what was coming, hearing it makes it all the more serious. 

“Before we proceed, Arthur, if I may say something?” Harry says. 

“Of course, Galahad.” Merlin sits back in his chair.

Harry stands and every eye is drawn to him. If Eggsy wasn’t already so nervous, he’d be weak at the sight of him. Harry has on Eggsy’s favorite grey suit, which he’d worn for that very reason. He’s tall and handsome and honorable and Eggsy loves him. He meets Eggsy’s gaze and his brown eyes are warm. “I have been fortunate enough to receive a recommendation to permanently take over the seat of Arthur. The appropriate paperwork has been filed and the interviews have commenced. I feel, however, that some information has not been made available to the Table, and I wish to remedy this. I want to formerly report that Agent Tristan and I have been involved in a consensual romantic relationship for quite some time now, and plan on continuing in this vein for the foreseeable future.” A buzz of whispers and murmurs fills the room until Merlin taps on the table.

“I open the discussion to the Table,” Merlin says.

“How long has this been going on? Were you involved when you recommended him as a recruit?” Ector asks. Eggsy’s aware that Ector knows the answer, and is only asking the question to prove that Harry hadn’t shown favoritism at the very beginning. He makes a mental note to bake Ector a cake.

“We most definitely were not involved then. It’s been about five months, definitely less than a year. We did not officially declare our feelings to each other until after my injury in the explosion.”

“Do you feel you can fulfill your duties as Arthur and not allow your feelings for Agent Tristan to interfere?” Merlin asks.

“Absolutely. The files from any mission where Agent Tristan and I were both involved will prove that I have never shown any kind of favoritism toward him, and that will not change. I know I can speak for him when I say that we both honor the values and ideals of Kingsman, and would never do anything to disrespect it any way.”

“Why do you tell us this now, Galahad?” An older member of the Table whom Eggsy has only met briefly gives him a glare, then looks at Harry. “Do you think we’d give him a lesser punishment?”

“Well, the Table’s decision has already been entered into record and cannot be changed. That’s exactly why we’ve agreed to say something now. This was Agent Tristan’s idea, to be honest.” Harry gives him a small smile. “He not only wanted to make sure he would not be jeopardizing my position as Arthur, but also wanted to make it known so that anything he’s done so far as Kingsman agent would be recognized on its own merit, not because of his relationship with me.”

“Are there any other questions?” Merlin asks, and Harry sits down. “The secretary will enter this into the meeting records. Back to the issue at hand.” Merlin picks up a piece of paper and Eggsy swallows hard. Most of what happens at Kingsman is saved electronically; only the most official documents are still put on paper. “Agent Tristan, please approach the Table.” Eggsy takes a few steps forward, thankful he doesn’t have to try and go further. “Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

“Not in my defense, Sir. I just want to apologize to the Table, and especially to you, Arthur, for my actions. I did not act in a matter worthy of a Kingsman. I allowed myself to think I was in charge of the situation, when I most certainly was not. I will do my level best to think before I speak and definitely think before I act to ensure this does not happen again. I will strive to make my mentor proud, and to bring honor to the name of Kingsman. I humbly accept any punishment you feel is necessary.” 

“Very well.” Merlin clears his throat. “Agent Tristan, the Table has decided to ground you from field duty for four weeks. During this time you not work anywhere other than HQ unless sent into London on official business, or unless you are scheduled at the shop.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy knows it was coming, but four weeks sounds like a very long time. He studies the surface of the table, unable to meet Harry’s eye.

“You will perform any task assigned to you without question.”

“Yes, sir.”

“However, your main work location will be the garage, where you will work under Agent Tor and do anything he asks.” Eggsy gasps and looks up. Harry is intently studying his hands. “Is that a problem, Agent Tristan?” Merlin asks, his face serious but his eyes twinkling. Eggsy knows immediately that this “punishment” is all Harry’s doing. He starts making a mental list of ways he can repay Harry and they all involve a bed.

“No, sir. Not a problem. I understand.” 

“You are dismissed.”

“Thank you, Arthur. Thank you, gentlemen.” Eggsy bows his head respectfully and leaves the conference room.

 

Harry’s frowning as he enters his office. He’d hoped Eggsy would be waiting for him outside the conference room and had made sure to be the last to leave. But there’s no Eggsy in the hallway, no Eggsy in the dining hall, no Eggsy in his office. He’d called down to the garage, and Eggsy wasn’t there, either.

“It’s about damn time. Do you know how fuckin’ long I’ve been waitin’ here?”

“Jesus!” Harry gasps as Eggsy jumps up from his desk chair. “How did you get in here?”

“I know your code, you fool.” Eggsy pushes the button to close and lock the office door. He throws himself into Harry’s arms, kissing him so hard Harry can barely breathe. “Thank you, ‘arry. Thank you so much. I love you.”

“For what?” Harry asks innocently when Eggsy finally releases him. “I don’t have a say in anything. The Table assigns the punishments.”

“The Table could have made me shovel horseshit for a month.” He releases Harry and goes back to his desk and starts opening drawers. “This was ALL you.”

“What are you looking for?”

“Lube,” Eggsy says. “Christ, ‘arry, didn’t you think we’d ever fuck in here?”

“Of course I did.” Harry goes to his safe and unlocks it. “I also know Merlin is prone to going through my desk late at night.” He pulls out a bottle of lubricant. “I don’t know what…”

“I am going to show you my gratitude.” Eggsy grabs Harry by the tie and starts pulling him towards the desk. “I’m going to suck you until you’re begging to come, and then you’re going to fuck me over your desk.” Eggsy kisses him. “Thank you, Agent Galahad.” Eggsy begins to undo Harry’s trousers.

“Oh you are so very welcome, Agent Tristan,” Harry groans, fisting his hands in Eggsy’s hair.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I can put a warning for this, although is it that bad, really? Warning for super fluffy romantic talk and some romantic sex. :) Harry's officially given the title of Arthur.

FIFTY-EIGHT

The next three weeks are the quietest Eggsy’s ever had since joining Kingsman. He spends most of the time with Tor in the garage, which of course is absolutely no punishment. Tor has forgiven him for almost wrecking the Porsche, but Eggsy hasn’t forgotten his reckless behavior. He does anything he’s asked, and even things he’s not, such as washing cars and fueling them up. By the end of the third week Tor’s telling him that he’s going to ask Galahad to have Eggsy permanently assigned to the garage, once he’s officially Arthur. 

Eggsy’s been given other duties as well. He’s spent extra time in the tailor shop, which he doesn’t really mind. He was even able to help make Harry’s new suit for his appointment ceremony, although he’d made sure not to be involved with the fittings. He knew having Harry alone in a fitting room would not end in any sort of proper measurements.

As Harry puts on that suit the morning of the ceremony, Eggsy is filled with pride. Not only in the suit; he knows he did a good job and he’s proud of the things he’s learned to do in the tailor shop. But he’s so proud of Harry. Harry’s given most of his life to Kingsman, and now they’ve rewarded him with their highest honor. Most of the men who’d held the title of Arthur had been in their sixties and seventies, and did not have half the field time Harry has. Kingsman has usually appointed Arthur as more of a political move, and it says a lot for the change in direction that they’ve appointed an actual field agent. 

“You look amazing, ‘arry.” Eggsy sits on the bed in only his pants and socks, watching Harry dress. “I mean it. You…fuck.”

“I will take that as the compliment I’m sure you mean it to be,” Harry says. He turns from the mirror as he finishes tying his tie. “Do I look the part?”

“Well, I know the truth about you.” Eggsy pads over in his stocking feet. “I know you’re grumpy in the morning, you don’t like puppy kisses on the mouth, you’re a total sap, an’ you make very pretty sounds when I’ve got my dick up yer arse. But…you look the part.”

“Really, Eggsy,” Harry says, his tone disapproving but his eyes sparkling. “Now I’ll have that thought in my head all day.”

“Good.” Eggsy steps back and pretends to look at him. “You ARE missing something, though.”

“I am?” Harry turns back to the mirror and starts to frown. “I thought I…”

“This.” Harry turns around and Eggsy’s holding out a small box. “I bought you something…hoped you could wear it today.”

“Eggsy, you didn’t need to buy me anything.”

“I know.” Eggsy holds the box out, suddenly shy. What if Harry doesn’t like it?

“My dear boy.” Harry takes the box and opens it, eyes widening. “Eggsy…this must’ve cost you a fortune.”

“Got m’self a sugar daddy, let’s me live with ‘im rent free…extra money to spend an’ all that.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Harry holds up the platinum bracelet. 

Eggsy’d spent the past two weeks looking around London in every tiny jewelry store, trying to find just the right gift. It’s not flashy, but it’s a strong-looking piece of jewelry. Just like Harry. Total strength on the inside, beauty on the outside. “I thought…I wanted ya to have somethin’ from me that wasn’t a cheap bauble I stole from somewhere. Wanted to know how much I love you…wanted to be with you up there today.”

“God, Eggsy.” Harry pulls him into a crushing hug. “I do love it. I’m not just saying that. And I love you. Thank you.”

“No, ‘arry, thank you. Thank you for savin’ me that day, for bringin’ me to Kingsman.” Eggsy looks up at him and his eyes are wet. “Thank you for lovin’ me when so many times I don’t deserve it.”

“I think you rescued me right back, Eggsy Unwin,” Harry murmurs, giving Eggsy a kiss that takes his breath away.

 

The last thing Harry wants is a long and boring ceremony, and Merlin has promised him it won’t be either of those things. Everyone on the staff that’s present at HQ is lined up on the back grounds of the estate. Merlin’s saying all sorts of nice things about him, but Harry’s honestly only half paying attention. This part of the ceremony is tradition, and he has to go through it. Harry looks down at his hand, the silver of the bracelet peeking from his cuff. He’d had no clue Eggsy was going to do something so extravagant. Because of his upbringing, Eggsy is normally very careful with his money, and Harry’s honored that he’s spent so much of it on him.

“And now, if you would, Gahalad?”

Harry snaps to attention and turns to Merlin. “Will you accept this honor, the title of Arthur? You will accept the duties and role of the head of Kingsman? You vow to serve Kingsman until the end of your days, or until you see fit to retire. You will put Kingsman above all else, will offer your life, your mind, your heart?”

“I will,” Harry vows. He turns to the crowd, eyes immediately finding Eggsy at the end of the line of field agents. He looks so handsome in his dark blue suit, a suit that brings out his eyes. He’s trying not to grin too broadly, but Harry can tell he’s just bursting with pride. “I thank you all for the honor you give me. I have served Kingsman for most of my life in various capacities. This is new and uncharted territory for me, but I vow to do everything in my power to always think of what’s best for Kingsman and its staff. Please know that I am here to serve you, to watch over our field agents, and to care for the unknowing people that we save. I hate to use such a cliché, but my door is always open, and I want to hear from you.”

“Knights and agents of Kingsman, please approach to pledge your fealty to your king,” Merlin says formally.

Harry bites back a moan. This is the one part he really had hoped they could take out of the ceremony, but Merlin was adamant. “Arthur takes the pledge of every knight and agent, Harry. Just shut up and say thank you when they’re done talking,” Merlin had snapped.

Merlin kneels first, taking Harry’s hand in his. His face is solemn but his eyes are merry. “Oh for fuck’s sake get on with it,” Harry murmurs. Each pledge is to be secret, for his ears only.

“Can’t believe we made it this far, you bastard,” Merlin says. “Thought we’d be dead long before this.”

“I would be if it weren’t for you,” Harry points out.

“I pledge myself, do whatever you say, blah blah blah,” Merlin whispers. “M’proud of you, Harry.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Merlin bends to kiss his hand and actually bites the knuckle. “And I’m going to kill you.” Merlin stands up and smiles.

The knights and agents slowly approach, each saying something kind and promising to serve Harry as Arthur until the end of their days. They each bow over his hand but do not actually kiss it, for which he’s eternally grateful. They come to him in order of years of service, so Eggsy is the last to kneel before him.

“Tristan,” Harry says, completely aware that every eye is definitely on them. The news of their relationship has flown through the organization. Eggsy takes his hand, thumb slyly running over the bracelet that has slid down Harry’s wrist.

“Arthur.” Eggsy looks down for a moment, then slowly looks up. His blue-green eyes are shining. “I promise to serve you in every way, to make you proud. I give you my heart, my mind, my sword. I vow to obey your every command, to bring honor to your name and to Kingsman. I will not forget that you were the one to give me the gift that is Kingsman, and I will thank you until the end of my days.” He bends over Harry’s hand, and Harry can feel rather than hear him say, “I love you.”

“Thank you, Agent Tristan, for the honor you do me,” Harry whispers as Eggsy stands. Eggsy nods and goes back to the line of agents.

“To Arthur,” Merlin yells.

“To Arthur!” The rest of the group yells as one.

“Thank Christ THAT’S over,” Harry sighs as everyone rushes to shake his hand and give him congratulations.

 

“I did absolutely nothing today, yet I am completely exhausted,” Harry says as he undoes the security system. “It’s six o’clock, and I feel like I did nothing but shake people’s hands and talk. All day.”

“Isn’t that what bein’ Arthur is all about? Not like it’s a REAL job,” Eggsy teases, following Harry in with his arms full of Chinese food. He immediately heads to the kitchen and puts down the bags. “Hello, Eliza, sweetheart!” He lets her out and snaps on her leash. “C’mon, girl.”

He can almost hear her relief as she runs out into the yard. He hums as she does her business, thinking of the day they’d had. He’s still swelling with pride. Harry HAD talked all day, because he’d made sure to speak with every employee present, from the most senior agent to the janitors. He was going to be an amazing Arthur.

“So…what are our plans for tonight? Please tell me I don’t have to talk to anyone.” Harry’s taking the food out of the bags as Eliza and Eggsy come back in. 

“Well, we could change clothes, eat quick, watch a movie,” Eggsy suggests. He fills Eliza’s food dish and checks her water. “Or…we could go upstairs.”

Harry stops unloading food. “Upstairs.”

“Upstairs. I was gonna say somethin’ about makin’ my pledge to Arthur’s cock, but even I wouldn’t go that far,” Eggsy says with a saucy grin. 

“You know, I’m not sure I’m all that hungry right now.” Harry steps away from the table. “I could wait for this.”

“Good.” Eggsy goes upstairs without another word, Harry at his heels. When they arrive in the bedroom, he presses against Harry’s long body. “I love you, Harry Hart. I am so damn proud of you. Watchin’ you today…I just…I wanted to just tell everyone that you were mine. Point out that the gorgeous fit man up there was mine. The one they were pledging to love, serve an’ obey? Mine.”

“Totally yours, my darling boy.” Harry gives him a gentle kiss.

“I want to show you how much you mean to me, ‘arry.” Eggsy pulls back and undoes Harry’s tie, then his cufflinks. He places them on the dresser, then comes back to peel the jacket away. Next are the buttons of Harry’s shirt. “I’m going to worship every inch of you, an’ then you tell me how we finish. I don’t care. Want to make you happy, want to make you feel good. I’ll make love to you, or you can be inside of me, don’t care.” Eggsy’s hands slide up inside Harry’s shirt, thumbs flicking over his nipples.

“God, Eggsy,” Harry whispers. 

Eggsy continues to strip Harry, making sure to carefully put every part of the suit away. When Harry is finally naked, Eggsy still hasn’t even taken his shoes off. “You are gorgeous.” Eggsy kneels before him, hands slowly sliding up the long legs. “Want to worship every inch of you.” Eggsy kisses up Harry’s thighs, letting his hard cock rub against his face before he stands again.

“I might not live through this,” Harry murmurs.

“Well, you’d better lay down, then,” Eggsy says, giving him a kiss before pulling back to undress. He hangs up his own suit, and when he approaches the bed, Harry is laying there in his gorgeous naked glory. “God, ‘arry, you are amazing.” Eggsy kneels at his feet, picking one up and starting to massage it. He actually kisses the instep and Harry shivers. Eggsy works his way up, fingers stroking and massaging, followed by kisses and occasional licks. By the time Eggsy’s done with both legs, Harry is squirming. 

“Eggsy, please, kiss me,” Harry begs. Eggsy crawls up and kisses him, bodies arching and rubbing together.

“I’m not finished, ‘arry.” Eggsy goes back to where he’d left off, thumbs swirling around Harry’s hip bones before he takes one in his mouth. Eggsy licks and sucks, gently biting down. He trails kisses up Harry’s stomach, licking down into Harry’s naval and making him jump. He sits up, straddling Harry’s thighs.

“You’re killing me,” Harry manages to croak. 

“Oh, you’re exaggerating,” Eggsy says in a fond tone. He picks up Harry’s left arm and slowly kisses up from his wrist to his bicep. He then takes his hand and gently sucks and kisses each finger. Harry whimpers, cock twitching. Eggsy repeats the process on the right arm, and then bends down to lick and suck each nipple.

“Eggsy, please, please…” Harry begs.

“You are gorgeous, do you know that?” Eggsy slides to his side so he can whisper in Harry’s ear, hand finally finding Harry’s cock. “Not just now, every day. I look at you at your desk, or watchin’ television, or just walkin’ around the house, an’ I can’t believe this god of a man is with me. You’re so perfect, ‘arry.” Eggsy’s hand slowly slides up and down Harry’s hardness, thumb occasionally flicking through the wetness at the head. “So smart, so kind, so funny, so amazin’. What did I do to deserve you?”

“Just…being yourself…” Harry gasps. “Please, Eggsy!”

“What do you want, ‘arry? Anythin’, I’ll do it.”

“Inside you, please?” Harry moans.

Eggsy rolls over and grabs the lube from the nightstand. He wets his fingers and quickly starts to work inside, not wanting to waste too much time. He knows Harry would normally do it, but Harry seems to have turned into a pile of skin and bones on the bed. “Yes, ‘arry, want you inside me,” Eggsy tells him, groaning a bit as he works a third finger in. “How do you want me?”

Harry surges up, flipping Eggsy onto his back. He takes the lube and quickly slicks his cock. “Tell me…if it hurts.” 

Harry pushes inside and Eggsy winces, but it’s not too much. “Good, ‘arry, doesn’t hurt…”

“Yes.” Harry props himself on his hands, rocking his hips into Eggsy. “You feel so good, darling boy…”

“Harry…I love you…” Eggsy murmurs, arching up to meet every thrust. 

Harry slides his arm under Eggsy’s back, pulling up so he can go deeper. “My boy…”

Harry keeps a steady pace, Eggsy’s hands roaming over his shoulders and arms. He can tell Harry’s getting closer to the edge as his thrusts become more erratic. Eggsy finally reaches for his own cock. “I am your boy, ‘arry. Your boy always. Love you, love you inside me, love you fuckin’ me…” Eggsy gasps as Harry slams himself inside.

“Come for me, come on my cock, my boy, please,” Harry begs, and Eggsy obeys, back arching as he comes. “Yes…oh my Eggsy.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s chest as he comes, hand tightly gripping Eggsy’s hip.

Eggsy pulls him into an embrace, not caring that his release is still wet and sticky between them. “I love you, Harry Hart. I love you.”

“Love you, too…” Harry murmurs in his ear.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight mention of torture but nothing graphic. Eggsy's captured and Harry has to be Arthur while he freaks out.

FIFTY-NINE

Harry’s months into his new position as Arthur and he’s quickly realized why every Arthur he can remember has gone prematurely grey. He feels pulled in a dozen directions at all times, is required to think on his feet more than he’d ever been as an agent, and everyone expects him to know, well, everything. Sometimes he wishes he hadn’t been such a good field agent…no one would have expected him to be a good Arthur.

He pushes back from his desk, leans back in his chair, and sighs. He closes his eyes for a moment, then reaches down and opens a drawer. He pulls out the tiny box and looks at the gold earrings. Eggsy’s been a godsend the last few months, talking him down from his hypothetical ledge more than once. But unfortunately he has no beautiful boy to use as his stress relief today; Eggsy’s been on assignment in China for a week and a half. Yet again, some megalomaniac is trying to take over the world with a chemical weapon, and Arthur’s favorite agent has been sent in to take him down.

A knock at the door startles him. He quickly puts the earrings away. “Enter,” he says, sitting up straight and trying not to look as exhausted as he feels. “Oh, Merlin.”

“Arthur,” Merlin says respectfully. They’d had angry words just two hours before, and Harry’s actually still pretty upset about it. He doesn’t make the budgets. He only signs off on them. 

“If this is about our discussion earlier, Merlin, I haven’t changed my mind. I cannot…”

“Arthur,” Merlin interrupts. Harry’s eyes widen. “I have to tell you something.”

“Will you please let me finish? As I was saying…”

“Harry,” Merlin says and Harry’s mouth snaps shut. “It’s Eggsy.”

Harry slowly stands. “What about Eggsy?”

“There was a comm drop and then we picked something up within the last twenty minutes. He’s been…captured.”

“What?” Harry grips the edge of his desk. 

“Remember how Pryce wasn’t supposed to show up? Well, he showed up. And he wasn’t pleased to find a stranger lurking about his headquarters.”

“How do we know he’s…”

“Got a bit from his glasses before they took them.”

“Show me.” Merlin shakes his head. “Merlin, SHOW me.”

Merlin sighs and taps at his tablet for a moment. Harry slowly sits behind his computer as the feed appears. “So you’re telling me you got lost?” Elliot Pryce’s handsome face appears on the screen.

“I told you, I was sent to that office for a meeting. Don’t know why no one was there to meet me. Don’t know why no one has me on their list.” Eggsy’s voice comes through in a perfect American accent. “I was supposed to meet someone there…Marcus Singh, or something? I’m representing an American company with interests in what you’re making out here in the middle of nowhere.”

The image swerves as something cracks with Eggsy’s face. “I don’t believe you. You have a gun. Anyone that comes to see me knows not to bring a gun.”

“Shit, man, that HURT!” Eggsy whines. “I’m just doing my job. I just made my way across China. I needed a gun. How about you let me go, I’ll call someone, and…”

The image swerves the other direction with another crack. “I don’t like liars, whoever you are. I usually cut out their tongues. But I need more information. Take him downstairs and wait for further instruction.” 

Merlin turns off the monitor. “Everything’s a bit fuzzy after that. They drag him around a bit, mess with him in what looks like a basement, and finally put a bag over his head or something before putting him in a vehicle. Then the feed goes dark; apparently they took the glasses and put them in something.”

“Merlin…”

“We’re on it, Harry. You know we’re on it. Our closest agent is another eight hours out, and we need a team for this.”

“I know.” Harry pinches his nose. “Fuck, I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, Harry,” Merlin says kindly. “I’ll report as soon as I know something.”

“Thank you for coming to me and telling me to my face, Merlin.” Harry gets up. “I’ll be at the kennel. Call me as soon as you know something.” 

“Of course. And Harry, we’ll be keeping this as quiet as possible. I don’t want anyone bothering you about it.”

“Thank you.” Harry stares at his desk, trying to keep calm.

“I’ll let you know when we hear anything.”

Harry hurries out of the building, thankful that he doesn’t run into anyone in the hall. The last thing he wants to do is talk to someone who might ask him about Agent Tristan. Everyone’s been supportive of their relationship although they do nothing to draw attention to it while at work. “Agent Morien,” Harry says as he enters the kennel.

“Arthur, sir,” the Kennel Master says respectfully. “Here to see your girl?”

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind.” Harry’s been bringing Eliza to work with him while Eggsy’s in China. Morien spoils her rotten and he likes knowing she’s loved while he’s working.

“She’s taking a nap in her pen.” Morien motions to the end of the row.

“Thank you.” Harry opens the door and enters the large pen, which seems almost too big for such a small dog. Eliza opens her eyes and jumps awake, surprised to see one of her masters. “Hello, my girl. I hope you don’t mind me disturbing your sleep.” Harry drops to the floor, ignoring the dirt that will most likely cover his suit. Eliza is on his lap in an instant. “Your Daddy…your Daddy’s gone, Eliza, and I don’t know where he is.” Harry starts to weep in her fur. She immediately starts licking his face, and when her tongue swipes over his lips, he does nothing to stop her.

Harry’s unsure how long he sits on the floor. His legs are numb, but Eliza has curled up in his lap, and he has no interest in returning to HQ if there’s no news from Eggsy. “Are you all right, sir?” Agent Morien peers into the pen. 

“I…yes, thank you.” Harry gives no explanation. As Arthur, he doesn’t need one. “I’m done here, I suppose.” He gives Eliza one last hug and puts her down. He stands up with difficulty, bones cracking. He brushes at his suit as best he can. “Thank you as always, Agent Morien, for taking such good care of her.”

“It’s my pleasure. She’s a good dog. You and Agent Tristan have done an excellent job training her.”

“Well, I…” Harry pauses. While he loves the dog it’s Eggsy who dotes on her, Eggsy who’s taught her to sit, and shake hands, and roll over. “It’s mostly Tristan,” he finishes.

“Please give him my compliments, then,” the man says, and Harry can only nod.

He has no choice but to return to his office. He messages Merlin to let him know where he can be found, and then he sits behind his desk, staring at nothing while he waits. He informs his staff that he’s not to be disturbed, so he’s shocked when someone knocks at the door. “Who is it?”

“Lancelot.”

Harry pushes the button to open the door. Roxy hurries in, sitting down without being asked. “I came as soon as I heard, sir.”

“I…I don’t know anything.”

“I know. I just…I wanted to make sure you didn’t need anything.”

Only someone this close to Eggsy would be so presumptuous, and Harry actually welcomes it. “No, I’m fine. Merlin said he’d let me know as soon as he hears something.”

“I just got back from Rome, but I can pack and get on a plane if you’d like.” 

Harry gives her a tired smile. Lancelot has barely been at HQ over the last year. She has so many skills that she’s useful on various types of missions. “No, Lancelot, that’s not necessary. There are agents already in the air, and at least one on the ground, I believe.”

“All right. I just wanted to offer. I’ll be staying on the grounds, in case…in case you need me.” She stands.

Harry walks around the desk. “I appreciate your concern, and I’m sure he does, too. When he gets back…” He swallows hard. WHEN he gets back. Not IF. Never IF. He puts his hands on her shoulders.

“Could I be so bold, sir?” Roxy slowly wraps her arms around him. Harry crumbles, burying his face in her hair.

 

Eggsy’s sure that sometime later on he’ll look back on this and laugh, but right now he’s not laughing. He’s chained to a cement wall, shirt, jacket, shoes and socks gone. They’ve taken his glasses, taken his ring, and taken his watch. He’s still not quite sure what happened. He’d arrived to Pryce’s headquarters without a problem, sneaking onto the property after taking out the first two guards. He’d been figuring out how to scale the wall to the roof when a sniper had thankfully missed his head by a mile. Obviously Pryce didn’t know where to get good snipers. He DID know where to get good security for his office, however, because they’d taken Eggsy down before he could even reach for his gun. They’d dragged him into the building, taking him directly to Pryce.

“Well, and what have we here?”

“Found him snooping around outside. He was armed.”

“My name is Anthony Woodrow. I was sent by Armitage International. I’m sure you’ve heard of us. We’re based in the States. I was sent to meet with Marcus Singh about making a purchase.” Eggsy smiles sheepishly.

“No one contacted me about a meeting.”

“Well, they were supposed to call you. That’s not my fault.”

Pryce looked at his men. “Was he carrying anything other than a gun?”

“Just his watch, phone, and a ring, took those just in case.”

“Good man.” 

Eggsy slowly reaches up and touches a button on the side of his glasses, sending out a special ping to Merlin’s computer.

“So you’re telling me you got lost?” 

“I told you, I was sent to that office for a meeting. Don’t know why no one was there to meet me. Don’t know why no one has me on their list. I was supposed to meet someone there…Marcus Singh, or something? I’m representing an American company with interests in what you’re making out here in the middle of nowhere.”

Pryce backhands Eggsy’s cheek. “I don’t believe you. You have a gun. Anyone that comes to see me knows not to bring a gun.”

“Shit, man, that HURT!” Eggsy whines. “I’m just doing my job. I just made my way across China. I needed a gun. How about you let me go, I’ll call someone, and…”

Another crack. “I don’t like liars, whoever you are. I usually cut out their tongues. But I need more information. Take him downstairs and wait for further instruction.” 

“Yes, sir.” A man grabs Eggsy by the back of the neck. “We’re going for a ride.” 

He’s dragged down into a basement and thrown onto a chair. “Look, can I just make a call? I can sort this all out.”

“Shut UP.” This time it’s a punch instead of a backhand. 

“Shit…was that necessary?” Eggsy mumbles, glasses dangling from one ear. The man grabs them. “Hey, I need those! Give those back!”

“You won’t need to see where we’re going.” A hood is shoved over his head.

He sits in the chair for what feels like hours but he cannot be sure. He thinks of Harry, knows Harry will go ballistic when Merlin tells him what’s happened. Maybe Merlin WON’T tell him. He won’t want to worry him. He won’t want to explain Eggsy’s latest stupid fuck up. Eggsy legs his head fall back in the chair, thinking of Harry. The day he’d left for the mission had been a busy one. Harry had hurried into the office and Eggsy’d barely gotten to say goodbye. If he lives through this, that will NOT happen again. He will stop Harry, hold that gorgeous body still, kiss him and tell him he loves him.

“Get up.” Someone drags him to his feet and throws him into a vehicle. 

“Please. I have money,” he begs. It might work. “I can give you anything…”

“Oh, shut UP.” Something stings into the back of his neck.

That’s the last thing he remembers before waking up attached to a piece of rock. He slowly stands, wincing at the pain throbbing through his head. “Well, Sleeping Beauty has awakened.” One of Pryce’s guards is sneering at him. 

“Let me go, please! I don’t know anything! I was just doing my job!”

“We’ll see if that’s the truth.” The man removes his belt and folds it in half. “Those are remarkable abs you have there, quite something for a regular Joe…how well do they handle a little pain?”

 

It’s three in the morning when they receive the message. Harry has finally gone down to Ops, sitting next to Merlin and staring at the blank screen. Merlin’s dozing in his chair as Harry sips at what seems like his fiftieth cup of tea. When the color monitor comes to life, Harry spills his tea and Merlin jolts awake. “I’m not sure who is on the receiving end of this, but I have your nosy friend.” 

“What the fuck!” Harry sputters.

“He seemed way too concerned about us taking his glasses…crying about not being able to see. I have smart employees as well…they were able to figure out that these receive and send messages. Not sure exactly how they work completely, yet, but give them time. They did at least find out how to send a signal.” The monitor is a swirl of color before it focuses on the face of Elliot Pryce. “We can’t track you yet, but we will. I just want you to know that we’re taking care of your young man…for now.” The glasses swerve over to focus on a figure on the floor. He’s chained to a cement wall, face bloody, wearing only his trousers. There are welts on the strong chest and stomach, and blood is running down one bicep. “Come on, my friend, say hello.”

A man grabs Eggsy by the hair and yanks his head up. His face is covered with bruises. “My God,” Harry whispers.

“I don’t understand what you want me to do,” Eggsy pleads. “They’re just glasses. You’ve taken my watch, taken my ring, taken my glasses, taken my phone, taken my shoes. I don’t know WHY.”

“Clever boy,” Merlin murmurs. He’s letting them know that he no longer has any weapons, not even his shoes. 

“I mean, I know we’re in China, like out in the middle of nowhere, where it’s cold and freezing and snowing. Must be out in the country…sounded like we went over a river or something? You’re American, too, right? Can’t we talk about this?”

Merlin’s fingers fly across his keyboard. “Snowing…most of China…but somewhere that could support the type of facility Pryce is running with a river nearby…hmmm…able to get a clear signal from the glasses…”

“Oh my brave boy,” Harry whispers. 

“Yes…your phone.” Pryce holds it up. “Did we find anything on here?” He asks one of his men.

“No. Just your basic phone…pictures of his cat.”

“My cat…Harry…” Eggsy mumbles through his swollen lips. “All I have…I love him more than anything…see? Just a regular guy with a cat trying to do my job. Come, guys, just lemme go.” Harry’s heart jumps into his throat. 

“If he could find my office, then you can find where I am now. I’d make it quick, though…he won’t be able to tell you anything once I have his tongue.” The screen goes black.

“Find him,” Harry growls at Merlin. “I’m quite fond of his tongue exactly where it is.”

Merlin starts barking orders at his tech crew and they frantically start typing. Harry stares at the dark monitor, willing his boy to hang on. He wants to break down, wants to scream and throw things, but that will do Eggsy no good. Harry needs to be Arthur, not Harry Hart. “Go to your office,” Merlin snaps and Harry gapes at him. “You’re making me nervous. Go to your office and I’ll call you as soon as I know anything.”

Harry starts to say something smart but sees a warmth in Merlin’s eyes. He realizes that Merlin wants him to be alone, wants him to have the privacy to crumble if he needs to. “All right,” Harry says. “I don’t want to be in your way.”

“Thank you.” Merlin turns back to his employees and yells again.

Harry curls up on the sofa in his office and starts flipping through his phone, looking at all the pictures of Eggsy. He cannot bear to think what he’ll do if Eggsy doesn’t come home. This is always a risk when an agent goes in the field, there’s a chance something severe will happen. Harry’s always come home, and Eggsy’s always come home…until now. Harry knows part of his problem is his stress from his new position. It’s worn him down, and he feels like he’s hanging on by a thread. He dozes off with his phone in his hand. 

 

A buzzing by his head wakens him two hours later. His phone is ringing, an unknown number. Their phones have split lines; the private Kingsman number as well as their public number ring to the same piece of hardware. This call is coming into his public number. “This is Harry Hart,” he says cautiously, trying to wake up.

“Hello, Harry Hart.”

“Jesus Christ.” Harry falls off the sofa. “Oh, Eggsy, my darling boy. Where are you? Are you all right?”

“M’fine. This is Elliot Pryce’s phone.” He hears Eggsy grin. “The cavalry’s arrived.”

“Oh, God.” Harry’s mind is swimming. “Are you all right? Are you seriously hurt?”

“Got some wounds,” Eggsy says lightly. “Nothing a little TLC won’t cure.”

“Once medical clears you I’m going to tie you to our bed and give you all the TLC you can handle,” Harry murmurs. He feels tears running down his cheeks. “Eggsy, I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Harry. I’m…I’m sorry I fucked up a bit.”

“It’s fine. You did a wonderful job.”

“Go home. Go to bed. I won’t be there until at least tomorrow afternoon.” His voice is tired. 

“Do what the doctors say, Eggsy. I’ll be here waiting for you when you arrive. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Eggsy whispers before disconnecting the line.

Harry practically flies down to Ops. “Merlin…”

“He’s fine. They beat him a bit, as you saw, but the medic doesn’t think there’s any internal injuries. He just won’t be so pretty for a while. Do that ego of his some good, I think,” Merlin says with a grin.

“Thank you for finding him.” Harry desperately wants to hug his friend, but instead holds out a hand. When Merlin takes it, Harry clasps his hand with both of his. “Thank you for finding him.”

“Just doing my job.” Merlin squeezes tight.

 

Harry does as Eggsy asks, goes home and sleeps hard, awakens at almost noon, and quickly dresses. He’d left Eliza at the Kingsman kennel, knowing he was in no state to take care of her. He arrives at his office at one, and is in the medical bay by two. “You know we’re not expecting him for at least another two hours,” Sandi tells him.

“Yes, I do. I will just sit here out of your way.” Harry takes a chair and drags it into the corner of the room. True to his word, he does not move from that spot until Merlin messages him. He meets Sandi’s eye. 

“Why don’t you all take a break?” She says to her two assistants. “I’ll call you if I need you.”

Harry stands and starts to pace. “Thank you,” he whispers. She nods and finishes preparing the bed. A few moments later the door opens and Roxy pushes a wheelchair in.

“Heard you were looking for this idiot?” Her face is wet and her cheeks are red. “Been wandering all over Asia getting his arse kicked.”

“Not ALL over Asia,” Eggsy says as best he can. His cheekbones are bruised and one of his eyes is almost swollen shut. He slowly stands, holding his side. His arm is bandaged. “Hello, luv,” he whispers. “You look like shite.”

“Lancelot! How nice to see you.” Sandi grabs Roxy’s arm and they leave the room. 

Harry feels his lips start to tremble. “Oh…God…Eggsy. My precious boy.” He reaches out and gently touches Eggsy’s face.

“I won’t break. Please kiss me, ‘arry. Been thinkin’ about it for hours.”

Harry gently cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. He feels Eggsy sob against his mouth, and he carefully pulls him into an embrace. “I thought…”

“There was a bit of time where I didn’t know if I’d make it back to you,” Eggsy says against his chest. “I couldn’t remember if I’d told you I loved you before I left.”

“Of course you did.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. “You always do.”

“I love you, ‘arry.” 

Harry gently runs his hands down Eggsy’s back. “I love you. You’re home, and you’re safe, and we’ll take care of you.” 

They stand in the middle of the room embracing and saying nothing until Sandi finally comes back thirty minutes later.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Bre, who asked me chapters ago to write a scene of Eggsy and Harry taking Daisy on an outing.

SIXTY

“Wow.” Eggsy stares at Harry as he comes down the stairs. “You know what it does to me when ya wear jeans, ‘arry.”

“We’re going to the park with Daisy, Eggsy. That hardly calls for a bespoke suit.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy wraps his arms around Harry’s slender waist. “Could eat you up.” Eggsy nips at Harry’s throat, sighing as he inhales the scent of him. He could do this every day, all day. Harry returns the embrace, gently wrapping his arms around Eggsy. Eggsy sighs again. He’s over this. “Hold me like you mean it.” It’s been six months since his capture, and Harry still occasionally treats him like he’s made of glass. It’s nowhere near like it was before with the rentboy thing – their sex life has not suffered in the slightest – but he gets tired of it.

“I am!”

“Squeeze me tight, ‘arry, like you can’t bear to let me go.” Eggsy’s learned his lesson. He no longer lets things linger between them. If it bothers him, he says it. Harry humphs against his hair and does as he’s told. Eggsy smiles, burrowing close in his arms. “See? I’m fine.”

“I cannot believe I get yelled at for treating you…”

“…like I’m gonna break,” Eggsy finishes for him. “You do it a lot. Knock it off. The end. If ya can’t hug me like ya mean it, don’t do it.”

Harry stares at him. “I always mean it.” He leans his forehead against Eggsy’s.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Eggsy quickly loses steam, his anger fading as quickly as it always does with Harry. “Just…” He growls deep in his throat.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to do that. I just…love you.” Harry puts his arms around Eggsy again, pulling him close and actually grinding against you. “Would you prefer me to be rough with you?”

“Not ALL the time,” Eggsy says, biting at Harry’s bicep through his shirt. “But I’d rarely say no to it.”

“Brat.” Harry bites the tip of Eggsy’s nose. “Let’s go. We promised your mother we’d pick Daisy up twenty minutes ago.”

“I’m not the one runnin’ late.” Eggsy pinches Harry’s perfect arse and regretfully pulls away. 

“Do we have everything?” Harry picks up the basket by the door.

“Of course we do. It was ready thirty minutes ago,” Eggsy points out. “The blanket and her booster and things are in the car. Been waitin’ on you.” Eggsy’s not really mad. He’s so happy that Harry has taken time away from his duties as Arthur that nothing can make him mad today.

“And here I am. Let’s go.”

“Eliza, come on, girl!” Eliza obediently trots to the door and Eggsy clips on her leash.

Eggsy follows Harry around the corner to the space where he parks his car. It’s rarely used, and Eggsy often wonders why Harry even keeps it. It’s so much easier to call for a Kingsman cab, or even a regular cab. “Are you sure you want to take this?” Eggsy runs his hand over the shiny exterior. It’s not exactly a luxury car, but it still makes him nervous thinking of Daisy and her dirty hands in the backseat. He has a hard time allowing the dog in the car, and they have a special restraint for her as well.

“Yes. You don’t go on a picnic in a cab, Eggsy Unwin.” Harry shakes his head as he puts the basket in the boot. 

“How many picnics have you even BEEN on?” Eggsy retorts as they get in.

“None of your business.”

“So none, then.”

“Three, maybe four.” Harry carefully pulls out of the space and Eggsy inwardly groans. Harry Hart might fuck like a beast half his age but he drives like someone who’s ninety. “How about you?”

Eggsy has to think about it. He remembers going with friends, being invited on outings with a family, but his own family had only been on a picnic once. He bites his bottom lip. “Uh…”

Harry glances over. “It was with your father, wasn’t it? You can talk about him, Eggsy.”

Eggsy frowns. Usually when he tells stories about Lee, Harry gets that dark guilty look in his eyes. “I don’t remember much,” he says honestly. “It was autumn, I remember we wore jackets. Dad threw a ball with me…Mum was laughin’.” Harry reaches over and squeezes his hand. “Shame that I only have that one memory. Really appreciate you goin’ with me an’ Daisy like this, ‘arry. She deserves all the memories I never got.”

“Yes, she does. And I’m glad I’m making new memories with you.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s hand, licking at his knuckles until he smiles.

 

“Harry!” Daisy screeches, hugging his legs. She’s dropped the Mister from his name and now treats him no differently then she treats her brother.

“Miss Daisy, how you’ve grown!” He picks her up and hugs her. She’s getting a little harder to lift; she’s almost five and will be starting school in the autumn. 

“Forget about me then, flower?” Eggsy asks over Harry’s shoulder. He rubs noses with his sister. “Did you get your hair cut?”

“I did. I didn’t cry,” she tells Harry. Daisy’s visits to the hairdresser usually end in a tantrum.

“Well, then, I guess you may have ice cream today.” Harry puts her down. “Go find your coat so we can go.”

“Sorry we’re late, Mum,” Eggsy says, kissing his mother’s cheek. “I was…”

“Don’t let him lie to you, Michelle. We all know who was late.” Harry kisses her other cheek and she smiles at him warmly. Their relationship has strengthened to the point that he considers her family.

“Well, it was worth the wait. You’re always so well turned out, Harry. Eggsy could take some lessons.”

“Oi, Mum, really?” Eggsy gasps, looking down at his jacket and jeans.

“Will you push me on the swings, Harry? And help me hang upside down?” Daisy puts her coat on backwards in her hurry to leave.

“After we eat lunch, Dais,” Eggsy reminds her. “We’ve packed sandwiches an’ all sorts of good things.”

“Don’t wanna sandwich. Wanna play on the swings,” Daisy pouts.

Eggsy opens his mouth but Harry’s quicker. “Now, Daisy, is that how a gentleman acts? He always obeys his superiors, even if he doesn’t want to.”

“I’m sorry.” She leans against his legs.

Michelle and Eggsy stare at him. “Are you magic?” Michelle asks finally.

Harry blushes a bit. He’d watched Daisy on his own three more times after the first time, and had eventually become the object of some serious hero worship. She watched everything he did, and when he mentioned something about being a gentleman, she’d decided that she wanted to be a “gentman” as well. It had worked remarkably so far. “Yes. How do you think I bewitched your son into giving me his heart?”

“Oh, is that the part of me you love best? My heart?” Eggsy teases.

“Eggsy!” Harry and Michelle yell as one. 

Eggsy snickers. “C’mon, Daisy. Give Mum a kiss so we can go.”

“Enjoy your afternoon off,” Harry tells her.

“I will. If you have any trouble with either of these two, give me a call.” She hugs Daisy. “Behave and listen, understand?”

“Yes, Mummy.” Daisy takes Eggsy’s hand and dances out the door.

When Harry reaches the car, Eggsy is strapping Daisy into her booster and ordering her not to kick the back of his seat. “This is Harry’s very special car, an’ we don’t want ta get it dirty, okay, flower?”

Harry smiles fondly. Even after a year, Eggsy constantly worries about Daisy annoying Harry or breaking one of his things. “Are we ready, then?”

“Yes!” Daisy shouts. 

 

Eggsy keeps an eye on Daisy as Harry sets up their lunch, Eliza’s leash carefully attached to a table leg. They’ve arrived early enough to secure a prime location at a table near the playground. Eggsy keeps Daisy close; he knows once she’s on the equipment he won’t be able to lure her back. “About ready?”

“Yes.” Harry opens Daisy’s container of juice. “Come along, Daisy, time to eat.”

Daisy obediently hurries over and climbs onto the bench. “Can I have ice cream?”

“Not yet. That is an end of the day treat,” Harry tells her.

“Can I have two kinds?”

“If you’re good. Behaving at the hairdresser earned you one kind. If you’re good today, you might earn another.”

“What do I get if I’m very good today?” Eggsy murmurs to Harry, just to see him blush.

“Ice cream,” Daisy tells him. “But only one kind, because you’re always bad.”

Harry laughs out loud. “Oh, if she only knew.” Harry shakes his head. He sits next to her and prepares her plate. 

He gives Eggsy a plate as well, but for the moment he’s satisfied just watching the domestic scene in front of him. Sometimes he does feel like Daisy’s his daughter, and having her bond with Harry like this was more than he ever could have asked for. The breeze is gently blowing through Harry’s hair; he’d left it curly and soft for the day. Daisy looks up at him, chattering away around her sandwich as she tells him about something she’d done the day before. “Have some carrots, Daisy.” Harry puts a few on her plate and she wrinkles her nose. “You want to grow up to be big and strong, don’t you?”

“Do gentmen eat carrots?”

“Maybe not always carrots, but they eat healthy things to become strong.” Harry pointed at Eggsy. “Your brother is strong, and he eats vegetables.”

“He’s not a gentman like YOU, Harry.”

“Oh, but he is. He just…hides it, sometimes,” Harry replies, looking at Eggsy’s garish jacket and snapback.

“No one is a gentleman like Harry, flower. He’s one of a kind,” Eggsy tells her, giving Harry what he knows is an adoring look.

“Eliza should have a carrot.” Daisy leans over to share with her best friend.

“No, Eliza has dog food,” Eggsy says, grabbing the carrot in the nick of time. “That’s what makes her big an’ strong.”

“There are a lot of children here, Daisy…you must finish your lunch or the swings will be full,” Harry points out.

“NO,” Daisy proclaims, and gets serious about her food.

They finish their lunch, and Eggsy sends Harry and Daisy to the swings. He cleans up their food, repacks the basket, and moves to a grassy area near the table so someone else can use it. He spreads a blanket and brings Eliza over to sit on his lap. “We’ll walk ya around soon, sweetie. Can’t let ya runnin’ around on yer own,” he tells her. The dog whimpers a bit but soon moves off his lap to lay on the blanket. As always, Daisy urges Harry to push her higher and higher. Eggsy has to grin, because against his better wishes, Harry always gives in. That’s the secret superpower of Michelle’s children, Eggsy decides. They have the ability to get Harry Hart to do whatever they want. 

After about twenty minutes of swinging, Daisy comes running back to Eggsy. “Can you help me hang upside down, Eggsy? Harry says you’re better at it.”

“No, I just have shorter legs.” Eggsy stands up. “Wear you out already, did she?”

“I am not worn out. I just don’t want you to feel lonely,” Harry announces, gracefully settling on the blanket. 

“Of course not.” 

“Eggsy, my feet hurt.” Daisy frowns at her pink trainers. 

“Do you have somethin’ in yer shoe, love?” Eggsy bends down and checks her foot.

“No. My toes. They hurt.”

Harry bends down as well and feels her toe. “Her shoes are too small. She’ll need another pair. Something in purple this time, I think.”

“Now, ‘arry, you don’t need to go spoilin’ her,” Eggsy begins, but he knows it’s useless.

“Can I have black shoes like you, Harry?” Daisy asks. “Gentman shoes?”

“Gentleman shoes are not for playing, Daisy. We will get you a pair of trainers. Eggsy can take you shopping next week.” Harry raises an eyebrow at him. “Can’t you, Eggsy?”

“Of course,” Eggsy sighs.

“And by the way, I do not spoil her.”

“You don’t? Then why did Father Christmas bring her so many toys that she needed a second tree to put them under?”

“I have nothing to do with what Father Christmas brings her, Eggsy Unwin, and I’d watch what I say in front of her, if I were you,” Harry growls. Eggsy beams at him as Daisy takes him by the hand and drags him to the bars.

 

Harry suns himself on the blanket as Eggsy coaches Daisy on the bars. It’s a warm day for autumn, and Harry’s already shed his light coat. He retrieves one of Eliza’s toys from their bag and she fights with it on the blanket. He’s almost ready to curl up and nap next to her when a voice rouses him.

“That’s an adorable dog you have there.” A woman and her husband settle onto the picnic table.

“Thank you. Her name is Eliza.” Harry looks down at her proudly.

“And the little girl is so dear. I saw you pushing her on the swings.” The woman sighs fondly. “You’re lucky your son wants to bring your granddaughter around. Lord knows we never see ours and they only live in Wimbledon.”

Hot fire rushes through Harry’s skin, quickly turning into a dive of depression. “I…she is a darling,” he says lamely. He’s torn. Part of him wants to set the woman straight, and part of him feels he really shouldn’t have to. It’s none of her business. She’s a total stranger, and if she wants to think Eggsy’s his son, then she should be allowed.

He watches Eggsy assist Daisy as she flips off the bar, carefully settling her to the ground before she runs in the direction of a large fenced-in play area. Eggsy saunters over, eyes lighting up as he catches Harry watching him. “Figured that’s enough hangin’ upside down for now…don’t want her to get dizzy. Told her she can play without us over there, as long as she stays inside the fence.” Eggsy lays down next to him, leaning back on his elbow. He looks up at Harry, tilting his head back to see him. 

Eggsy’s blue-green eyes reflect the sky, and his hair curls out in soft waves from under his hat. His skin is peachy gold in the sun, a bit of fuzz gracing the curve of his jaw. Harry’s heart swells with love and pride, and he decides to hell with strange women on park benches. This is HIS, and he deserves to be shown off. Harry removes the hat and places it to the side. He bends down and gently kisses the upturned face, first on the nose, then on each cheek, and then softly on the pink lips. He feels Eggsy gasp against him. He’s never shown affection for him in public outside of HQ. Harry drags a knuckle down the velvet of Eggsy’s cheek and stands up. He sits behind Eggsy, pulling him so his back is against Harry’s chest. “This all right? We can see your sister from here.” Harry slowly turns to look at the woman, who’s blushing and studying her food.

“Y-yes, this is fine. Yer…yer right, we can see her.” Eggsy’s stammering and Harry has to smile a bit. He puts an arm around Eggsy’s waist, gently stroking Eliza with his free hand. Eggsy brings his own hand up and twines his fingers with Harry’s. He can feel Eggsy’s hand shaking.

 

When they pull up in front of Michelle’s flat a few hours later, Daisy is asleep in her booster, chocolate ice cream staining the front of her coat. Eggsy texts his mother and tells her Daisy’s napping, asks if he should waken her. She says no, to bring her in and just lay her on the sofa. “Shhh,” Harry whispers as he carefully unbuckles Daisy and picks her up.

“Swings,” Daisy murmurs on his shoulder and Eggsy has to grin.

He follows Harry up the steps and through the open door. “Hey, Mum. Sorry about her jacket. She got a little…enthusiastic with the ice cream.”

“That’s what laundry soap is for,” Michelle says. “Did you have a nice time?”

“Yeah,” he says faintly. They chat a bit with Michelle, kiss her goodbye, and head back to the car.

“A nice day, I think,” Harry says when they’re back on the road. 

“Yeah, real nice.” 

Eggsy’s quiet on the short ride home, trying to figure out what’s going on. Everything was normal, the way it always was when they were together. And then Harry was kissing him, in public, in front of everyone. And then he’d SNUGGLED with him in the middle of a public park. Eggsy’d spent the rest of the day feeling giddy, but now he’s spiraling down into the complete opposite direction. Why? Why the complete turnaround in Harry’s behavior?

Eggsy’s stomach is churning with anxiety but he remains silent until they’re actually in the house, door locked behind them. “How about some tea?” Harry strides down the hall to the kitchen.

Eggsy releases Eliza from her leash and she scurries after him. Traitor. He sits at the table and waits for Harry to join him, mugs in hand. “What…what happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You…you kissed me. And DON’T say you always kiss me, because you never have. Not like that. Never held me like that in public.”

“Was…was it so terrible?” Harry looks horrified. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. If I knew you didn’t want…”

“Of course it wasn’t terrible. It was wonderful. It was the best I’ve felt in a long time. I always want you touching me. I want everyone who sees you to know that you’re mine. I’d make posters and hang them in Tube stations if I could. I just…I wondered what’s going on.”

“Nothing,” Harry says. “Oh, Eggsy, nothing’s wrong.” Harry takes a deep breath. “The woman at the table next to us…she thought you were my son and Daisy was my granddaughter.”

“Oh.” Eggsy looks down at his tea. “So you were just tryin’ ta prove a point or somethin’?”

“No.” Harry takes both hands in his. “At first I’d decided to just go along with it. I didn’t tell her you were my son, but I didn’t tell her you weren’t. And then you came and laid down with me, and you looked so gorgeous and wonderful and I just realized that you are mine and I needed everyone around me to know it. It doesn’t matter that I AM old enough to be your father. I am so proud to be with you, and I should never ever think twice about telling someone. It’s not like when I was young, when there was so much to hide. I don’t ever want to hide my feelings for you, Eggsy Unwin. I love you. And when the occasion presents itself, I will kiss you in front of the whole world. I’m just sorry it’s taken me so long.”

Harry’s eyes search Eggsy’s face. Eggsy stands and immediately drapes himself on Harry’s lap. “You didn’t have to. It wasn’t like I was waitin’ for it or anythin’.” Eggsy puts his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Felt wonderful. So many times I want to kiss you, just give you somethin’ to let ya know how much I love ya. I always hold back. An’ it’s not like I’m gonna go around snoggin’ ya on street corners or anything, but…this meant a lot. I understand things were different for ya growin’ up, couldn’t exactly be walkin’ around holdin’ hands with another bloke. I’ve always understood that. Whatever you feel comfortable with.” Eggsy pulls back to look into Harry’s beautiful eyes. “I love you.” Harry says nothing, simply kisses Eggsy’s forehead and leans around him to sip at his tea.

 

“You rang, Master?” Merlin says when he pokes his head into Harry’s office the next morning. “Need your shoes shined? Need someone assassinated? Need someone to make your tea?”

“You wonder why I never up showed to work on time. Have you dealt with yourself first thing in the morning?” Harry snaps.

“You’re the one that requested my presence at...” Merlin checks his phone. “Three-twenty this morning. I do so love those middle of the night texts from you, Harry. It’s not like they give me a heart attack or anything.”

“Will you please sit down?” Harry finally begs, and Merlin sits. He studies Harry’s face.

“Jesus, Harry, are you all right?”

“Didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Obviously. Are you and Eggsy…did something happen?”

“Yes. No. We’re fine. I think.”

“Uh…” For once Merlin looks completely lost. “Can I help?”

“I hope so, Merlin. I think you’re the only one who can. I’m completely lost, and I need your assistance.”


	61. Chapter 61

SIXTY-ONE

“Indeed you are mistaken. I have no such injuries to resent,” Harry reads. “It is not of particular, but of general evils, which I am now complaining. Our importance, our respectability in the world must be affected by the wild volatility, the assurance and disdain of all restraint which mark Lydia’s character. Excuse me, for I must speak plainly. If you, my dear father, will not take the trouble of checking her exuberant spirits, she will soon be beyond the reach of amendment. Her character will be fixed, and she will, at sixteen, be the most determined flirt that ever made herself or her family ridiculous; a flirt, too, in the worst and meanest degree of flirtation; without any attraction beyond youth and a tolerable person; and, from the ignorance and emptiness of her mind, wholly unable to ward off any portion of that universal contempt which her rage for admiration will excite.”

“That’s her sister sayin’ that? Jesus.” Eggsy rolls over from his spot against Harry’s chest and grabs a bottle of water. “Here.” 

“Thank you.” Harry sits up a bit and takes a drink. They’re arranged on the sofa in the television room, and while there’s not quite enough room for two grown men, Harry wouldn’t give up their weekly reading sessions for the biggest sofa in the world. They’d started one night after Eggsy’s return from a particularly difficult mission, and Harry’d found it soothing for him as well.

“Lydia is a bit of a slag, though, ain’t she?” Eggsy says. “If I’d have acted that way at sixteen…”

“You probably DID act that way,” Harry teases. 

“Did not. Had no clue how to flirt. Still don’t.”

“To quote you, are you takin’ the piss?” Harry shoves him into a sitting position. “You are the biggest flirt I have EVER seen.”

“What?” Eggsy gasps, trying to keep a straight face and failing entirely.

“You have the girls in the med bay eating out of your hand, and I will not even begin to list all the ways you had Alan panting after you.”

“Alan pants after anything with a dick,” Eggsy points out. 

“And now that I really think about it, I recall you finding many ridiculous reasons to come to my office, just so you could bend over my shoulder to look at something.”

“Shut up,” Eggsy says, turning red.

“Now. Where were we?” Harry settles down and pulls Eggsy tight against him. 

“Were you a flirt at sixteen?” Eggsy asks.

“No. I was still dealing with what I wanted, and would not have known how to flirt,” Harry says quietly.

Eggsy rolls around to lean on him so he can look into his eyes. “Bet you would have been a gorgeous little tart at sixteen, ‘arry. Those curls and those brown eyes? Bet you were already tall by then, right? If I went to school with you…Christ…I’d have been comin’ in my pants if I had to sit in class with you.”

Harry’s mind most definitely wanders to the idea of School Boy Eggsy. He files that away for later. “Well, you weren’t even a twinkle in your father’s eye when I was sixteen, so we don’t need to worry about that.” He picks up the book again. “In this danger Kitty also is comprehended. She will follow wherever Lydia leads.”

“Harry?” 

Eggsy’s voice is small and quiet and Harry puts the book down again. “Yes, darling, what is it?”

“I have somethin’ to tell ya, an’ it sounds weird even in MY head, but I want you to know.”

Harry kisses Eggsy’s head, feeling the way his body is tightening. “You may tell me anything.”

“I...I originally asked ya to read to me because I wanted to hear what I’d missed when I was out. I love yer voice an’ I love spendin’ this time with ya. But...I realized there’s somethin’ else, an’ it’s kinda embarrassin’.” Harry waits. “I don’t remember my Da readin’ to me when I was little. I’m sure he did, when he was there, but I don’t remember it. I know once he was gone, Mum didn’t have the time. But this…this is kinda like havin’ my Da read to me. I know it sounds crazy an’ maybe a bit disgustin’, an’ please know I don’t have a Daddy kink in THAT way. I just…it’s so…comfortable. You hold me an’ ya read to me, an’ sometimes it’s the one thing that gets me calmed down, gets me…out of myself.”

Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. “Eggsy…”

“Are you grossed out or mad?”

“No. Not in the slightest.” Harry squeezes him tight. “You comparing me to your father in any way is the highest compliment you could pay me.”

“Okay. Okay, good.” He feels Eggsy settle next to him. “Is Darcy coming back soon?”

Harry chuckles. “You like him, do you?”

“Course I do. He’s wealthy an’ posh an’ a total peacock an’ walks around lookin’ down his nose at everyone, but you know he’s prolly a freak in the bedroom.” Eggsy pokes his stomach. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

“I do not look down my nose at everyone,” Harry says in an extremely posh tone, making Eggsy laugh into his shirt. He tugs at Eggsy’s hair a bit and kisses him. 

“What was that for?”

“Because I can.” Harry picks up the book but doesn’t start reading. “I was thinking…what would you say to having some people for dinner on Friday night?”

“Like who?” Eggsy sits up.

“The usual suspects. Lancelot, I mean, Roxy, is back at HQ for a bit, and of course then we’d invite Ector, and Merlin.”

“What would ya like me to make?”

“No. I thought we’d order in. Maybe Italian from the trattoria?”

“YES, ‘arry. An’ I could make somethin’ sweet. Owe James for bein’ so awesome at my Table hearing…he loves my cheesecake.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Harry pulls Eggsy back down again. 

 

Harry whistles as he heads for Merlin’s office. He could have sent his message electronically but he needed to stretch his legs. The door is shut and Harry knocks. He occasionally uses his title of Arthur to give him the right to just barge into Merlin’s office, but sometimes he’s actually afraid of what he might find.

“Come in.”

Harry opens the door and is pleased to see Eggsy standing with Merlin at his desk looking at a computer monitor. He’s wearing a charcoal grey suit in a soft fabric that hugs every inch of his tight body. It borders just on the legal side of obscene, in Harry’s opinion, and his hands itch to rub over the muscles under the tight fabric. “Do ya see, Merlin, right there,” Eggsy’s saying. “You can see it in the corner.”

“Ah, yes. I do see.”

“Should get yer eyes checked, old man.” Eggsy claps Merlin’s back. 

“Keep it up, runt. I can still send you out to do laps on the track. And speaking of eyes, Arthur, if you’d be so kind as to stop ogling Tristan’s arse?” Merlin turns his head to look at Harry in the doorway. “We’re trying to work here.”

“I’m doing no such thing,” Harry says indignantly. “I can’t even see…” Without turning around Eggsy picks up the tails of his suit jacket and flips them up his back, giving Harry a delicious view of his perfect backside. “Well, NOW I can.”

“You two…I should get bonus pay.” Merlin goes to sit in his chair. Eggsy turns around and grins slyly at Harry. 

“I’ll write a memo to Fiscal,” Harry says. 

“Why are you here?” Merlin asks. 

Harry blinks. He’s not even sure he remembers now. “It wasn’t important,” he says finally. Eggsy insolently lounges on Merlin’s desk, pants tight at his thighs, one hand resting on his hip with fingers almost pointing in the direction of his groin. “Christ,” Harry whispers to himself.

“ARTHUR,” Merlin says, annoyed.

“Oh, well, yes. Did you ask him?” Harry directs the question to Eggsy.

“No. Forgot.” Eggsy looks down at Merlin. “Having people for dinner tomorrow night. You’ll come?”

“Are you cooking?”

“No, but we’re ordering from this amazin’ place Harry took me to. Best Italian food outside Italy.”

“I’m sure I’m free,” Merlin says. “Thank you.”

“Course yer free. You have no life.” Eggsy stands up and grins. “And before my mouth gets me in trouble, I’ll get back to work. Let me know what you think about that mission, Merlin.” He walks towards the door and stops directly in front of Harry. “Arthur,” he murmurs, his breath warm against Harry’s throat.

“Tristan.” Harry swallows hard. Eggsy smiles cheerfully and exits the office.

“Brat.” Merlin shakes his head and turns his computer back around.

 

“So nice to see you clothed this time, Eggsy,” James says as Eggsy takes his coat. 

“What have I missed?” Roxy gasps from behind him.

“Oh, nothin’. Last time we had you over I was cookin’ in just my running shorts an’ James got all hot an’ bothered.” Eggsy kisses her cheek.

“Hardly hot and bothered,” James snorts. He shakes Harry’s hand. “Thank you for having us.”

“Of course. Merlin’s already at the table if you want to go join him. The food just arrived, we only have to unpack it.” Harry heads for the kitchen. “Stop in the parlor and make yourself a drink if you’d like.”

“I like seein’ Roxy an’ James together,” Eggsy tells Harry as they begin to unpack the insulated bags. “Christ, ‘arry, how much did you order?”

“Enough for leftovers,” Harry tells him. “Matteo takes care of me. And you’re right...they make a beautiful couple.”

“Been together almost as long as us, huh?” Eggsy muses. “You ordered breadsticks? I LOVE you, ‘arry.”

“You’d better love me for more than my breadstick,” Harry says with a straight face.

“Fuck, ‘arry that was bad.” But Eggsy kisses him anyway. “Even love you when you’re corny.”

Harry smiles at him as he starts bringing the food to the table. Harry was really excited to have people over, and that makes Eggsy happy. He feels that Harry’s been trying to reach out more and more, to put himself out there instead of hiding behind his cold shell. He actually reminds Eggsy of the character of Darcy in Pride and Prejudice. He puts up a front, but underneath he’s warm and generous and loving. 

“Are you coming, Eggsy?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Eggsy picks up the remaining containers and brings them to the table. “Here you go.”

“This smells divine,” Roxy says. 

Eggsy has to smile as James serves her before getting his own food, and then smiles wider as Harry takes Eggsy’s plate and fills it. “Poor Merlin. Let me take care of you, sweetheart.” He picks up Merlin’s plate and begins to put food on it.

“Please. If finding my one true love makes me act like the two of you, I’ll remain a bachelor, thank you very much.”

“What do you mean? Harry and I are the picture of decorum.”

Roxy and Merlin snort as one. “The last time it snowed, Eggsy, Harry brought you a cup of tea without being asked and all the snow melted when you looked at him and said thank you,” she informs him.

“It was sweet,” Eggsy says defensively. 

“And don’t I remember someone having dinner delivered to the science lab when Ector was on his last overnight research job?” Harry says thoughtfully.

“He needed to eat. What good is a starving scientist?” Roxy snaps.

Eggsy snickers. “I’ll just have to start doin’ nice things for you, Merlin, so ya don’t feel left out.”

“Please, let me feel left out,” Merlin begs. “I prefer my sanity.”

“Do I drive you insane, my Arthur?” Eggsy coos, turning his face up for a kiss before Harry sits down.

“To distraction, my darling Tristan.”

Their friends groan. “Please tell me we’re not that bad,” James says to Roxy.

“There’s no way you’re that bad. Harry is a helpless romantic, underneath it all,” Merlin reminds him.

“And Eggsy soaks up praise and compliments like a sponge,” Roxy adds.

“I do so love being talked about as if I’m not sitting right here,” Harry says.

“Well, let’s snog until they shut up, then.” Eggsy pulls his chair closer and nuzzles against Harry’s neck.

“No! Enough! I’m trying to eat here!” Merlin exclaims. Eggsy laughs out loud and moves his chair back.

 

They continue to joke and laugh throughout the meal, and Harry’s very happy with his idea to invite everyone over. For so many years his home had been empty and he’d never realized it. Now it’s full with love, of course, but also with friends and warmth. Everyone helps clean up, and Eggsy serves his cheesecake while Harry makes coffee.

“If Harry ever lets you go, Eggsy, I will gladly take you in and let you live with me in exchange for your prowess in the kitchen,” James says. He moans around his cheesecake.

“Hey.” Roxy slaps him. “Only I’m supposed to get that kind of noise out of you.”

“Careful, he’ll get food on the upholstery an’ then you’ll hafta answer to Harry,” Eggsy says. “An’ somehow it will end up bein’ my fault.”

He’s seated between Harry and Merlin on the sofa in the television room. James is on one of the armchairs with Roxy on the floor at his feet. Harry nudges him. “Watch your mouth, little boy.”

“Yer not gonna surprise us with a terrible mission again, tonight, are you, Merlin?” Eggsy asks. “Because I gotta say, last dinner we hosted ended pretty damn badly.”

“I had nothing to do with this dinner party, Eggsy, I assure you. No missions that I’m aware of.” Merlin holds up his hands. 

“Good, because never is too soon for another mission like that,” Eggsy mutters. Harry puts down his coffee and wraps his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders.

“Love you,” he whispers in Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy sighs and leans against him.

Harry catches Merlin studying them and raises his eyebrows. “Nothing. Just…nothing.” Merlin’s smiling then, and Harry has to smile back.

“I don’t think I could go on a mission with you, Roxy,” James says. “I’d be too worried.”

“Worried? I can take care of myself!”

“Exactly. How am I supposed to show the woman I love that I can protect and care for her if she’s ten steps ahead of me taking out everyone in her path? Quite destructive to my masculinity.”

Eggsy and Merlin burst out laughing. Harry smiles but his eyes are on Eggsy. He’s curled up with his back to Harry now, one hand drawing absent little patterns on Harry’s knee. His leg rubs against Merlin, foot occasionally poking against him as he tries to get a rise out of him. Merlin repeatedly shoves Eggsy’s foot out of the way as he talks and Eggsy puts it back immediately. Eggsy looks up at Harry as he grins, pleased with the reaction he’s getting from their friend. Harry looks down into the beautiful blue eyes and feels dizzy. He quickly looks away, finding Merlin’s hazel gaze. He swallows hard and Merlin slowly nods in understanding.

“I need to get something. I’ll be right back.” Harry slides himself out from under Eggsy.

“Are you all right?” Eggsy grabs his hand.

“I’m fine. Just something I need from upstairs.” Harry kisses the inside of Eggsy’s wrist.

 

Eggsy watches Harry walk away and shrugs. He looks at Merlin. “You know, I’m still trying to figure out how Kingsman could do without you and Arthur tonight.”

“We’re always on call.” Merlin holds up the hand with his watch on it. “But things have been startlingly quiet of late.”

James reaches over and raps on Merlin’s bald head. “Knock on wood,” he snickers.

“I can reduce your budget to pence, James, you know that, right?” Merlin snaps.

“Don’t make me have to stab you to defend my man’s honor, Merlin,” Roxy growls from the floor.

“You don’t have to defend my honor, dear, although I appreciate the offer.” James leans down to kiss the top of Roxy’s head.

Harry reappears soon after with a large parcel wrapped in brown paper. He sits back down next to Eggsy on the sofa. “I…I got you something.” He hands him the parcel.

“Thank you, luv, but it’s not my birthday or anything.”

“Do I need a reason to give you a present?”

“Of course not.” Eggsy looks at him strangely. Harry often gives him gifts, but never in public. Harry’s cheeks are a bit pink, and he keeps looking at Merlin. “Thank you,” he says again. He carefully opens the brown paper. It’s a large framed picture of a crest. The shield is red with a yellow lion and white heart. A knight’s helmet is at the top of the shield, with red and yellow plumes ribboning down the sides. “Fortiter et fideliter,” Eggsy says, stumbling over the Latin.

“Boldly and faithfully,” Harry translates. 

“Uh, what is this, exactly, Harry?” Eggsy is completely confused. He’s not one to collect art or antiques, and while this obviously isn’t that old or particularly artistic, it’s in an expensive frame.

“It’s the Hart family crest,” Harry says softly.

Eggsy’s eyebrows raise. “I’m surprised you don’t have this up somewhere already, you old peacock. I hate to tell you, though, ‘arry, but my name ain’t Hart.”

“Yes. About that,” Harry begins. Roxy shrieks and stuffs her fists in her mouth.

“Roxy, what’s gotten into you?” James gasps.

“Shut UP you berk.” She punches him in the leg.

Eggsy gives her a weird look and turns back to Harry, who looks like he’s about to faint. “You was sayin’, ‘arry?”

Without a word Merlin takes the frame from Eggsy’s lap and holds it as Harry sinks to one knee in front of Eggsy. Eggsy’s eyes widen. “Eggsy…I’ve always felt I’ve done you a great wrong. My presence in your life is only because your father left it, and I’ve lived with that guilt for years. You met me and you’ve never held it against me. You’ve respected me and followed me and…loved me…unconditionally. I’ve so often felt like I don’t deserve it, but then you look at me and smile at me and make me feel like I could hold the world on my shoulders.”

Eggsy feels like he’s going to throw up. Harry takes his hands and squeezes them both tightly. “I…” Eggsy begins, but realizes he doesn’t know what to say. He’s lightheaded and the ability to form rational thought has left his brain.

“I’ve done many horrible things in my life, in the name of Queen and country. I’ve lied, stolen, killed. I never cared about it, figured that was the path my life was on. And then I fell in love with you, and you make me feel like I can do good things, be a good person. You took my life down a completely different path, and I want to continue on that path for the rest of my life with you beside me.” Harry’s thumb brushes over Eggsy’s left ring finger. “Because of the work we do – the work that brought us together – I cannot give you a ring. All I can give you is myself…if you’ll have me.” Harry swallows hard. “Eggsy Unwin…will you marry me?”

Eggsy hears his own blood whoosh in his ears and is sure everyone else can hear his heart beating. He looks at Harry. His eyes are dark, pupils wide. Eggsy realizes that Harry’s terrified. He has never seen him this scared in all the time he’s known him. Harry is terrified that Eggsy will say no, that he’ll reject the heart Harry offers so timidly. He looks over at the frame Merlin’s holding. “So you’re offerin’ me yer name, then?”

Harry blinks at him, obviously not expecting this. “Well, y-yes.”

“So, you’d want me to be Eggsy Hart?”

Harry’s face falls. “Well, not if you don’t…if you…”He starts to pull his hands away and Eggsy can feel him shaking.

Eggsy pulls them back. “Could I be Eggsy Unwin-Hart?”

Harry lets loose with what sounds like a sob. “Yes, of course, darling boy, whatever you want.”

“Of course, yes, Harry, of course I’ll marry you!” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms, kissing every inch of his face he can reach. “Fuck, ‘arry, I love you so fuckin’ much except yer crazy…yer crazy to want me with ya for the rest of yer life.” He buries his face in Harry’s neck and actually cries.

“I’m not crazy, my boy, I just can’t go another day without knowing you’ll be mine forever.” Harry’s arms wrap around him as he pushes his face into Eggsy’s hair. He can feel Harry’s tears start to drip down his scalp. “I wasn’t going to do it here but suddenly it felt so right.”

“It was perfect, so perfect.” Eggsy fists his hands in Harry’s shirt, trying to get his world back on its axis.

“Well, that went a lot better than I’d thought it would,” he hears Merlin say, and he feels Harry start to laugh. Eggsy giggles as well, finally pulling himself away to wipe his tears on his shirt.

“Oh, Eggsy.” Roxy walks over on her knees and hugs him. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you.” He holds on for a minute, trying to regain his composure.

“You deserve him. Never think otherwise,” she orders. 

They pull apart and stand. James shakes his hand and Eggsy turns to Merlin. “You knew about this?”

“Harry’s been a wreck for weeks, trying to figure all this out. I simply listened and advised.” Merlin hugs him. “Congratulations, my boy. You’ve earned quite the prize.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I promise to take care of him,” Eggsy says in Merlin’s ear.

“Good. Because if you don’t, you’ll have me to answer to.” 

Eggsy nods and pulls away, and then he’s in Harry’s arms again. “Fuck, I guess I should call Mum. She’ll be glad to know yer makin’ an honest man outta me.”

“She knows already,” Harry says and Eggsy pulls back. “She doesn’t know it was today…I asked for her blessing a few days ago.”

Eggsy turns pink. “You…you asked my mum for my hand?”

Harry shrugs. “It’s what one does, isn’t it?”

“I so fuckin’ love you, Harry Hart.” Eggsy kisses him until they’re both gasping for breath.


	62. Chapter 62

SIXTY-TWO

“Go ahead upstairs,” Eggsy tells Harry once the door closes behind their guests. “I’ll finish cleanin’ up here. Only take a minute.” 

“All right, if you’re sure.”

“M’sure.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss him and gives him a dazzling smile.

Harry makes his way upstairs by muscle memory, barely paying attention to where he’s going. He’s still not quite with it, brain going a thousand miles a second. He’d proposed and Eggsy accepted.

Eggsy accepted.

For his entire adult life, Harry had just known he would never get married. He’d die alone. There was no one in the world who would be willing to accept him for himself. They’d have to be able to not only accept Harry’s life as a Kingsman, but also accept all his faults and eccentricities. And there were a lot of both. 

Eggsy had accepted it all, and agreed to continue to accept it for the rest of his life.

He brushes his teeth and prepares for bed, changing into a pair of pajama bottoms. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed in his pajama bottoms and slippers when Eggsy finally comes into the room. “You all right?” Eggsy asks. He frowns as he walks over. He tilts Harry’s chin up until their eyes meet. “Yer…yer not havin’ second thoughts are you?”

“I’m fine, darling boy, I…what?” Harry jumps to his feet and almost knocks Eggsy over. “No, of course not! Why? Are you?” Harry gently moves Eggsy aside and begins to pace. “Because, you know, it would be completely understandable if you changed your mind. I did put you on the spot down there, didn’t I, in front of our closest friends. That wasn’t very gentlemanly of me. I should have done it privately, somewhere you could refuse without feeling bad about it. And you SHOULD have refused, really. I of course always find you brilliant, but in this case, my boy, you’ve been quite foolish. There is no reason someone like you should shackle themselves to someone like me. Agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me? You’re daft. Thankfully I’m middle aged, so after I’m gone, you’ll still be young enough to…”

“Harry!” Eggsy shouts, horrified. “Shut the fuck UP!” He grabs Harry by the biceps and shakes him. “Jesus…I think I liked the Harry who couldn’t show his emotions better than this one.” His fingers dig into Harry’s arms. “I am most certainly NOT havin’ second thoughts. I love you, you proposed, an’ now yer stuck with me, you stupid prat. I LOVE that you proposed in front of our friends, but if you weren’t ready, if you have doubts…”

“I don’t,” Harry says quickly. “I promise. I’m sorry, I just…I’m a little emotional right now.”

“If you wanna play around with handcuffs m’fine with it, but don’t ever say I’m shackled to ya, okay? I don’t feel that way at all.” Eggsy guides him over to the bed and sits. “An’ please, PLEASE don’t ever talk about you…you not bein’ here an’ me havin’ to go on without ya. Because that’s my biggest fuckin’ nightmare an’ I’d rather not think of it. Best part of you bein’ Arthur now is that you don’t go in the field. Yer safe. I know yer safe with Merlin at HQ an’ not out gettin’ shot at.” Eggsy closes his eyes and draws a ragged breath. “All right?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says again. He reaches up to cup Eggsy’s chin in his hand. “I’m just in shock, I think. You said yes. I don’t think I expected that.”

“You expected me to refuse ya?”

“Well…yes. No. I…I suppose in my mind you should have. I know you love me. I just can’t believe you’d want me forever.”

“Well, can you stop freakin’ out about it in a bad way an’ start freakin’ out about it in a good way?” Eggsy moves over to sit on Harry’s lap. “You get me forever. Forever.” Eggsy’s beautiful smile beams out. “You asked me to be yers forever, ‘arry. Do you know how happy that makes me? I’m not just some stupid kid from the estates. I’m someone you want by yer side, for better an’ worse an’ all that, forever.” 

“Don’t cry, my boy.” Harry pulls him into an embrace.

“Thank you, ‘arry. Forgot to say that downstairs. Thank you for choosin’ me to be yer…husband.” Eggsy whispers the word and pulls back to look at Harry. “Husband,” he says, awe written all over his face. He wipes at the tears running down his cheeks. “I’ll get to call you that.”

“Yes, you will.” Harry has to smile now. “Are you truly happy, Eggsy? Because I am.”

“Oh, I am.” Eggsy stands up. “Let’s go to bed, all right?”

“I’m sorry, again, for having that outburst. I’m ashamed of myself.” Harry shakes his head as he gets up and walks around to his side of the bed.

“Yer allowed to be a human being now an’ then, ‘arry,” Eggsy points out as he changes into his own pajama bottoms. He turns off the light and crawls into bed next to Harry.

Harry opens his arms and allows Eggsy to snuggle against his chest. “You call me a peacock now, wait until I get to walk around showing off my incredibly sexy young husband.”

“People will think I only want you for yer money,” Eggsy teases.

“I’ll just tell them you’re REALLY with me for the good sex.”

“Wouldn’t be a lie,” Eggsy murmurs. Harry feels a hand ghost over his cock before it settles on his stomach. He sighs with contentment. If Eggsy would initiate something he’d definitely go along with it, but right now it seems more important to just lay there, together, secure in the thoughts of their future. “James said he’ll pick up my shift at the shop tomorrow, early wedding gift. We can go see Mum tomorrow, yeah?”

“Of course,” Harry kisses his forehead.

 

“We need to discuss a few things,” Eggsy tells Harry as they ride to Michelle’s. “She’s gonna want to know some things…date…location. She’s gonna want to do somethin’ big. She’ll expect us to invite blokes from the shop, all that.” He sighs and looks down at his lap. “Obviously we can’t mix our lives.”

“Well, we don’t have to set a date yet, it’s only been one day.” Harry picks up his hand and kisses it. “Perhaps we can’t mix them, but why can’t we have both?” Eggsy looks up, confused. “A civil ceremony and some sort of party afterwards for your mother and your friends, and something else with the people from Kingsman. And we could invite a few people from Kingsman to the party…James and Roxy, perhaps Alastair?”

“We could do that?” Eggsy smiles slowly. “That sounds wonderful, ‘arry.”

“My one concern is that…is that I won’t have anyone to invite to the event with your family,” Harry says with a sigh. “I truly am not close to anyone in my family, and as you know, I don’t really have friends outside Kingsman.”

“Are you sure your sister wouldn’t come?”

Harry sighs. “I appreciate the thought, Eggsy, but really, it’s all right. She’s made her decision. I’m not a part of her life, and in all honesty, I won’t miss her.”

“Won’t be that many people there from my family, anyway. Don’t know many of Da’s people, an’ most of Mum’s side stayed away cuz of Dean.”

“I just don’t want your mother to feel that…that your family…” Harry struggles for the right word and Eggsy’s heart goes out to him. “That I’m ashamed. Did that sound horrible?”

“Of course not. We’ll tell Mum a big sob story about how yer family is a bunch of wankers who don’t like two blokes gettin’ it on, an’ she’ll feel sorry for you. It’s all good.”

“Please don’t discuss us “getting it on” with your mother,” Harry replies, but he smiles when he says it. 

Michelle’s thrilled, of course, and has all sorts of ideas for a wedding. They’re sitting around her small table drinking tea as she goes on and on. “We could have…”

“Mum,” Eggsy says finally, exchanging a look with Harry. “We really aren’t lookin’ to have anythin’ big. Just me an’ Harry an’ two witnesses, down at the registrar office. I’d have you, an’ Daisy of course, an’ Harry’d have…”

“My oldest friend, Merlin,” Harry says quickly.

“Oh,” Michelle says, crestfallen. “I guess…I just always pictured…dreamt, really…”

“I’m afraid it’s my fault, Michelle,” Harry jumps in. “My parents are dead, and my sister and I don’t speak. I really don’t have other family to speak of. Perhaps a few friends from university I could call…”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Michelle says, patting his hand. “Well, you’re part of our family now, so don’t think twice.” Eggsy gives Harry a sly wink that says I told you so.

“We actually wondered if you’d be interested in hosting a little get-together here, after the ceremony,” Harry says. “You have the room, between the house and the yard out back.” Eggsy stares at him. They hadn’t discussed THIS.

“Here?” Michelle looks around the flat. It’s one of hundreds that Kingsman owns and gives to family of their employees, but she doesn’t know this. It’s much larger than the flat Eggsy’d grown up in, and Michelle treats it like a castle.

“We’re not inviting many people, are we, Eggsy? You mentioned a few friends…”

“Yeah, maybe fifteen or twenty people? I bet not all of them will come,” Eggsy says faintly. 

“I’m sure you could come up with something beautiful. I’d much rather have a gathering here where we can all enjoy each other’s company than have a fancy ceremony at a church or something.” Harry takes Michelle’s hand. “We’d be honored if we could trust you with arranging this.”

“Of course,” she whispers. She looks from Eggsy to Harry and bursts into tears. 

“Michelle…” Harry says helplessly.

“I’m so sorry,” she says finally, wiping away her tears. “I’m so sorry about the way I acted that day I found out about you two.”

“Mum, that was over a year ago!” Eggsy exclaims.

“I know, but…I just…all I wanted was someone to love you, Eggsy, and I just…I didn’t think Harry was that person. Even after all this time, and even though we’ve become closer…I just…seeing this. Seeing this makes me so happy.” She leans over and kisses Eggsy’s cheek. “I know I didn’t set the best example as to what a good marriage should be, but I just wish you all the best. You deserve it. You may not believe it, with the choices I’ve made, but I’ve always wanted better for you than what I had for myself. And now you have it.” 

“Thanks, Mum,” Eggsy whispers, leaning his forehead against hers.

As soon as they’re in the car, Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms. “What…Eggsy…”

“Harry Hart, you are fuckin’ ACES. I love you so damn much. Thank you for making my mum feel special, feel needed.”

“You’re welcome. But we may not make it to the wedding…you’re choking me.”

“Sorry.” Eggsy gives him another hard kiss.

 

They barely have time to enjoy the idea of being engaged before Harry has to put out a number of fires as Arthur and Eggsy’s sent into the field. He goes to Marseilles for three days, Nairobi for a week, Montreal for three weeks and then has two weeks at home before he goes on a very simple mission to Lisbon. They promise each other to choose a tentative date for the wedding upon his return.

“I…I don’t understand. Why do I need to know this?” Harry’s ready to pull his own hair out. He’s been stuck in his office for two days going over a dossier of a conference he’s not even required to attend.

“Because you’re Arthur, and you’re required to know everything, sir,” his new assistant, Juliet, says respectfully. “Gawain will be acting as your proxy, sir, but there may be a time he needs to contact you and speak for you directly.”

“Why did I come out of the field?” Harry moans. He looks at the pretty woman in front of him. “I apologize, Juliet. I’m a bit out of sorts today.” He cannot admit to her that he misses his fiancé, misses his snarky sense of humor, his fit arse, his beautiful lips around his cock.

A message comes up on his computer. “Arthur, we need your presence in Ops.”

“Can it wait, Merlin. I’m…”

“No, it can’t.” 

Harry stands, remembering the last time Eggsy was away and Merlin called him. “I’ll be right down.” He almost runs down to Ops, catching himself at the door. He straightens his tie, runs a hand through his hair and slowly opens the door. “Merlin.”

“Yes, Arthur. Please sit and open up Comm on your glasses.” Merlin doesn’t look away from the monitor. Harry’s a little surprised to find Merlin alone in the room.

“Oh, God, not again,” Harry whispers. Eggsy’s tied to a chair, head drooping. He can see the feed through Eggsy’s glasses as he stares at his lap. At least Harry doesn’t see blood. “How does he get himself into this? This was supposed to be an easy mission!”

“Actually, Harry, he’s fine. Extraction is five minutes away, and these people are idiots.” Merlin looks like he’s trying not to smile. “They’ve given him a truth serum.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry…he’s actually done remarkably well. We’ve been working on some new techniques for fighting truth serums, and Eggsy offered to be a guinea pig. He’s built up somewhat of a tolerance, but not completely.”

“Oh he has, has he?” Harry snaps. They’ll be having words about this.

“Let me rewind his feed a bit.” Merlin flips a switch and the video jumps back in time about ten minutes. “Just listen. I promise he’s revealed nothing about Kingsman.”

One of the men starts talking in lightning fast Portuguese. “Didn’t get a word of that, mate. Pretty language, though. Spanish, right? Oh wait…we’re in Portugal. Spanish and Portuguese always sounded the same to me,” Eggsy slurs.

“Tell us what you know. Tell us your secrets, pretty man,” someone says in English. The glasses focus on three ugly short men armed with what look like clubs.

“I don’t know much. Normal school, didn’t pay attention much. Know about cars…can cook. Is Portuguese food easy to cook? Maybe I should try sometime.”

“We don’t care about that. We care about who you work for…secrets…”

“Who I work for? He’s amazing,” Eggsy sighs. “I love him so much. He can do anything. He’s Superman.”

“You work for Superman?” One man asks in disbelief.

Eggsy nods. “Can do anything. Legs are long enough, probably COULD leap tall buildings in a single bound,” he snickers.

“Jesus.” Harry buries his face in his hand.

“Oh, just watch.” Merlin looks as if he’s just been handed Christmas and his birthday. “It gets better.”

“You want my secrets? I have a secret.” Eggsy’s voice gets low. “I’m getting married.”

“Congratulations,” one of the men says and another one hits him. “Ow!”

“My fiancé is the most amazing person on the PLANET. Gorgeous, fit, smart, funny…too good for the likes of me.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says with annoyance, even though he knows Eggsy can’t hear him.

“THAT’S your secret?”

“No,” Eggsy says patiently. “My secret is that I’m fuckin’ petrified, mate. He’s so gorgeous, an’ he fuckin’ proposed to ME. ME. Just some stupid kid from the wrong side of the tracks. He wants me to spend forever with him, and I’m scared to death. Over half my life’s been spent doin’ the wrong thing. How can he decide I’m want he wants? I fuck up everythin’ else. Definitely gonna do something to fuck THIS up.”

“Oh, my boy,” Harry sighs.

“You’re marrying another man?”

“You gotta problem with that?” Eggsy snaps.

“That’s not the issue here. The issue is whatever you know. We need to know it.”

“I’ll tell you what I know.” Eggsy squirms a bit. “He has me gaggin’ for it all the damn time. What he can do with his mouth and his cock? THAT’S the best kept secret in Europe, mate. If you knew any better, you’d capture HIM and make him suck you off.”

“Merlin, turn it off!” Harry says frantically, turning scarlet.

Merlin roars with laughter and turns off the feed. “Don’t worry…we’ll be marking this as top security clearance. As soon as he mentioned how much he loved his boss I sent my employees on break.”

“I don’t know whether to kiss him or punish him,” Harry says with a sigh. “I’m a little concerned that he’s so scared.”

“Cold feet. You’ll be talking the same way closer to the date.” Merlin checks his computer. “Extraction as we speak.”

“Speaking of the date…we’re having a civil ceremony, as I told you, which is all the official paperwork, and I’d like you to be there. But we’re also looking to have something here…I’m speaking with the HQ administrator about it. I was wondering if you’d be willing to officiate.”

“Me?” Merlin looks shocked.

“Please. I know you can come up with something. You know you love it when you talk and people have to listen to you. We’ve discussed it and agree that we want to stand before you.”

“I…I’d be honored, Harry.” They both blush a bit.

“Merlin, this is Lamorak. We have Agent Tristan and are taking him to the plane. We should be back in about three hours.”

“Very good, Agent Lamorak. Well done.”

“Agent Lamorak, this is Arthur. Once you’re secure on the plane, could you patch Tristan through to my comm?”

“Of course, sir.”

About ten minutes later, Harry hears Eggsy say, “Arthur?”

“Hello, Tristan. How are you feeling?” He sees Merlin push a button that gives him audio access to the conversation and glares at him.

“A bit woozy. I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too.”

“Do you know how much I miss you, Harry? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. Feel like I have to tell you that…words just keep comin’ out. When I get back, can we go home? Or, wait, can we go up to yer suite? Could ya tie me to the bed again? Really want that.”

“Sweet Jesus.” Harry’s face turns red and Merlin roars with laughter again.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pre-wedding nonsense and a stag party. I'm glad that I'm writing wedding things on the weekend of the royal wedding. Such inspiration! I cannot believe this story has gone on this long, and am sad to see it winding to an end.

SIXTY-THREE

“Come in.” Harry looks up from his desk and smiles as Eggsy enters his office. “Tristan. What can I do for you?”

“I need a favor.” Eggsy carefully closes the door. 

Harry studies him. “A favor from Arthur, or a favor from Harry.”

“A favor from Harry, although Arthur may have to give up a bit of time.” Eggsy drops a kiss on Harry’s forehead before sitting in one of the chairs.

“I’m intrigued.” Harry pushes back from his desk. 

“Well…” Eggsy crosses his legs, uncrosses them, puts an ankle on a knee, puts it down again. “It’s about the invitations.”

“What about them? Is there a problem?”

“No. They should go out next week, Mum says.”

“And…” Harry really doesn’t have time for this cat and mouse game, but he’s not going to say anything, not when Eggsy looks so nervous.

“We don’t have that many, what, maybe thirty? I was hopin’…could ya write them, ‘arry? The envelopes, I mean.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Look…I know ya ain’t been all that interested in the plannin’ an’ everything, an’ trust me, Mum is more than excited to do it all. Makes up for me not marryin’ some girl.” Eggsy makes a face.

“It’s not that I’m not interested, Eggsy, it’s…”

“I know. Yer busy. An’ this isn’t a high priority for you. I’m fine with that. But I’d like ya to do somethin’, an’ you can do that calligraphy, like ya did for me that time. Just the envelopes. Don’t gotta do anythin’ else but write them. Bet it would take you, what, an’ hour?”

“Wait a second.” Harry goes to his sofa and sits down. “Come sit with me.” Eggsy obeys but sits out of arm’s reach. “You make it sound…you really think that the wedding isn’t important to me?”

“You asked me ta marry you, ‘arry, an’ you did yer job. I know yer busy an’ bein’ Arthur is more important, an’…”

“Please.” Harry hands up a hand. “Let me clarify. You feel that I don’t see the wedding itself as important. It was important for me to ask you, but that was my one job. I don’t care about the rest.”

“Well, yer a MAN, ‘arry. A grown man. Ya don’t care about flowers or cake flavors or whatever. That’s fine. Yer not some sort of poncy piece of fluff that’s lookin’ ta waltz down the aisle. I’m not, either. I just…I want a nice party. I want it for us, I want it for Mum. An’ to be honest, I want it to rub in the faces of anyone who thought I was trash. Those people won’t be there, of course, but they’ll hear about it.” Eggsy glares at the absent people who talked that way about him. “You…you haven’t really asked much about things, shown interest, since we picked a date.”

Harry closes his eyes. He forgets sometimes that Eggsy can’t read his mind, since he does it so easily so many other times. “Eggsy, I care about this whole thing very much. You’re right, I don’t have too much of an opinion on things like cake or flowers, because what matters is that we’ll be married. What matters to me is when we’re standing in front of the registrar, repeating after him, and then we sign our names and yours says Gary Unwin-Hart. However we get there is just icing on the proverbial wedding cake. I’m very sorry if you thought me disinterested.” Harry sighs. “I also feel…I feel as I’m too old to have much of an opinion. I shut myself away from the world for so long, I don’t know how things are done.”

“Harry.” Eggsy’s voice is more affectionate now, and he slides down the sofa to press against Harry’s side. “Harry, fuck how things are done. What matters is how WE do them.”

“You’re absolutely right, my boy.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s nose. “I would love to do the envelopes. You say they need to go out next week? I’ll have them done within the next three days, four at the most. I love that idea, and I’m so happy you asked me to do it. Please come to me with anything else you think I can do.”

“I’m goin’ ta Mum’s tonight for a bit of plannin’…could ya come? If yer not busy.”

“I won’t be busy, I promise.”

Eggsy jumps up. “I’ll let ya get back ta work then. Love you, Harry.”

 

“So, that’s food, then.” Michelle crosses an item off her list. “Let’s talk cake.”

Eggsy has to smile. She is absolutely in her element, organizing, making lists, calling businesses. Eggsy wonders if Kingsman could set her up with a job as an event planner. “Harry loves anythin’ sweet, so that won’t be a problem. Doesn’t like…what was it…oh. He doesn’t like lemon. He loves strawberries, though.”

“That new bakery that opened near the butcher. I saw they had some sort of a white cake with strawberry in the layers,” Michelle suggests. 

“Oh, Mum, that sounds perfect. Check on that. He would love it. We can confirm it when he gets here.” Eggsy leans back in his chair.

“I like chocolate cake,” Daisy announces from where she’s coloring on her own small table. “With chocolate frosting. So does Harry. I gave him some, ‘member?”

“Yes, flower, but this needs to be a special cake,” Eggsy tells her. “We always have chocolate cake.”

“And it’s not about us, Daisy. This is what Harry an’ Eggsy want,” Michelle reminds her. “Now…flowers…boutonnieres for you and Harry, something for…what’s his name again?”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Is that his given name?”

“Mum, c’mon…can we just say Eggsy?”

“Yes, I know.” Michelle laughs as well. “So, three flowers for the suits, something for me…something for Daisy, perhaps a wrist corsage?”

“If you say so, Mum.” Eggsy cannot believe he’s sitting and discussing flowers with his mother. He feels like he should go punch someone to assert his masculinity.

“Need a flower for my suit, Mum.” Daisy puts down her crayon. “Like Harry an’ Eggsy. M’wearin’ a gentman suit, too.”

“Uh, no yer not, flower,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Yer gonna wear a pretty dress like Mum. Dontcha want to look pretty?”

“Don’t laugh at me. And no. I want a suit. Not a dress.”

There’s a knock at the door and Eggsy and Michelle yell “Come in!” as one. Harry pokes his head in. “Hello, everyone.”

“Hello, luv,” Eggsy says. Michelle smiles and waves him in.

“Daisy, you aren’t wearing a suit. You’re a little girl. You’re wearing a dress,” Michelle says. Harry comes over and kisses Eggsy on the top of the head. “I saw the prettiest dress yesterday…it was pink and green and…”

“I DON’T want a dress!” Daisy yells. “I want a suit.”

“Daisy...”

“Shut up, Mum. Yer stupid and you don’t know nothin’!” Daisy screams. “I want a SUIT.”

“Daisy Marie Baker!” Eggsy shouts, kicking his chair over as he stands. “You do NOT talk to Mum that way. Get to yer room now before I spank yer mouthy bum until ya can’t sit!”

“I hate all of you!”

“NOW,” Eggsy orders. Daisy stomps off to her room and slams the door. “What the fuck?” Eggsy falls into his chair. “Did she turn into a teenager an’ I didn’t notice?”

“Well, I guess I was wrong about something,” Harry says quietly. “I always thought you didn’t have it in you to be a disciplinarian…you can’t even scold the dog properly. But that was quite the performance.”

“Shut up, ‘arry,” Eggsy says, but he grins at his fiancé. “Mum, I’m sorry. You all right?”

“I’m fine. She’s been…odd…about the wedding. Whenever I try to talk to her about it, she gets angry.” Michelle looks at Harry. “Sorry you walked into that, Harry.”

“Don’t say another word. What have I missed?”

Eggsy smiles at Harry, grateful he’s trying to show some interest. “We decided on food, I texted you about that…oh…how would you feel about white cake with strawberry filling?”

“I would feel like you should get another cake for everyone else, because that one will be just for me,” Harry replies.

“Told ya, Mum,” Eggsy says cheerfully. “We were just startin’ ta talk about flowers when ya came in.”

“Carnations…maybe roses? Always look good on a suit,” Michelle suggests.

“How about daisies? Wouldn’t that make sense?” Harry suggests. 

Michelle and Eggsy stare at him. “That’s perfect,” Eggsy says softly, a swirl of love starting in his stomach and landing in his throat. “You are…” He gives Harry a passionate kiss that leaves the older man blushing.

“Well…I’m glad I could help. You two keep going…I’ll go check on our little warrior princess.” Harry gets up and heads for Daisy’s room.

 

Harry knocks on Daisy’s door. “Daisy? It’s Harry. May I come in?”

“Fine,” comes the sullen reply.

She’s laying on her bed, kicking at the pillow. “Do you mind explaining yourself to me?”

“She’s stupid. She doesn’t listen. None of them listen.”

“You never EVER tell your mother she’s stupid. You shouldn’t tell anyone they’re stupid. That is a hateful thing to say, and really, Daisy, I expected better of you.” Harry sits on the edge of the bed. “You know a gentleman never speaks that way, especially to a lady.”

“My Da called her stupid all the time. I remember.”

Harry clenches his hand into a fist. Men like Dean Baker should never have been given the opportunity to procreate. “Your Da didn’t always do the right thing,” he says carefully. “And he most definitely was not a gentleman, I’m afraid to tell you. Your mother works very hard to take care of you and loves you very much.”

“I know, but…” Daisy begins to sniffle. “She only cares about Eggsy an’ his wedding. She doesn’t care that yer takin’ him away, an’ no one cares that I want chocolate cake, or that I want to wear a suit!”

“Wait a minute. Sit up please.” Harry waits until Daisy’s sitting next to him. “What’s this about me taking Eggsy away?”

“Yer getting’ married, right? When Sue Brooks next door got married, she moved away and never comes back. She was nice. She’d watch me, an’ let me eat biscuits in front of the telly. An’ when Mrs. Brighton’s son got married, he moved to someplace called New York.”

“I’m not taking Eggsy away, my love. Nothing will change. I promise. We will still live in our house and take you to the park.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Come here.” Harry pulls her onto his lap with an ease he would have never thought possible a year earlier. “I’m sorry you felt that way. One thing I’ve learned from your brother is that when you have something that’s making you unhappy, you need to talk about it. If you don’t, it gets bigger and bigger until you yell, and then it makes things worse.”

“Okay.” She rubs at her eyes.

“As far as the cake goes, I like chocolate cake, too, but Eggsy is trying to do something nice for us, something special. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“And about the suit…”

“I want to look like you an’ Eggsy. I want to look like a gentman an’ have people treat me special.”

“You think people treat us special when we wear suits?”

“Yes. When he took me shopping for trainers, he wore his normal clothes an’ the man was mean. We went shoppin’ another time, an’ he had on his suit for work, an’ the lady was really nice. Even gave me candy.”

“Hmmm.” Harry will have to ask Eggsy about that one. “You’re rather perceptive.”

“What’s that mean?”

“You pay very close attention and notice things. Most little girls don’t.” Daisy beams with pride. “I think I have a compromise.”

“What does THAT mean?”

“A compromise is when people want different things, and each person gives in a little to make things work out. Can you give in a little?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“And will you go in there and apologize to your mother? You’ve upset her very much.”

Tears well up in the blue eyes. “Didn’t mean to, Harry. I didn’t!”

“You need to apologize to your brother, as well. You told him you hated him.”

“I don’t hate him!” Daisy says, horrified.

“Well, then, you must apologize. A gentleman always apologizes for his incorrect behavior.” Harry shakes his head. If Merlin knew he was giving deportment lessons to a five-year-old, he’d never live it down.

“All right.” Daisy gives him a fierce hug and slides off the bed.

“Good girl.” Harry follows her out of the room and down the hall.

Her steps slow as she approaches the kitchen. Eggsy turns to look at her, his face grim. “Mum,” Daisy begins. She takes a few steps and throws herself into her mother’s arms. “M’sorry, Mum, m’sorry I called you stupid. Yer not stupid, yer the best mum ever!”

“I don’t know about all that,” Michelle murmurs. “It’s all right, Daisy. I forgive you.”

“I don’t hate you.” Daisy looks up from her mother’s lap. “Don’t hate you, Eggsy, I don’t I promise. M’sorry.”

“It’s all right, flower, but ya can’t go sayin’ that stuff.”

“I know. Harry told me. An’ he said I’m ‘ceptive, an’ that we can give in a little.”

Michelle and Eggsy look to Harry for translation. “I said she was PERceptive, and that we could compromise. Daisy can have a lovely pink and green dress for the party, but I will take her to Kingsman to be fitted for a suit for the ceremony.”

Daisy’s mouth fell open. “Kingsman? Like where you work? Like a real gentman suit?” 

Harry nods. “If you’d like. If you promise to be very good and never yell at your mother like that again.”

“I won’t!” Daisy promises.

“Yeah, come back here in eight or nine years an’ see if she keeps that promise,” Eggsy mutters. 

Harry leans over the back of his chair so he can whisper in his ear. “She thought I was taking you away and never bringing you back…that’s what she thought marriage meant. Hence the attitude lately.”

“Oh, poor kid.” Eggsy sighs. “Thanks for talkin’ to her.”

“Anything for my family,” Harry says, and he means it.

 

“Are you SURE you don’t want to come along?”

Harry sighs and puts down his book. “Eggsy, you’ve asked me that same question seven times now, and yes, I’ve kept count. What in the world makes you think I’m going to change my mind?”

Eggsy grins and saunters over, a chav wet dream in a pair of baggy jeans and a tight tee. He drapes himself in Harry’s lap. “Maybe because whenever I say, “oh please Daddy can I come” you say yes after three or four times of me askin’?”

“Tart,” Harry growls. “Keep talking like that and you won’t be going either.” 

“Huh,” Eggsy says, giving him a deep kiss. “Seriously, ‘arry.”

“Seriously, Eggsy.” Harry gives Eggsy a gentle shove so he stands. “This is your stag party. Go and do whatever young men do at stag parties.”

“I’m assumin’ they usually go watch strippers, but I think you can rest easy on THAT front,” Eggsy says. “Although I’d love to see Jamal an’ Brandon’s faces if I said I wanted to go see men strip.”

Harry snorts. “No strippers, if you please. Of either sex.”

“Any other rules?”

“Come home safe.”

“Are ya sure ya don’t want me to just crash at Ryan’s? We’re goin’ to that pub where we played nine-ball that night.”

“It’s up to you. I’d prefer you came home so I knew you were safe, but if you don’t feel you can.”

“M’prolly gonna be drinkin’ a lot,” Eggsy admits. “Just cuz I haven’t in a while. Always seem to be on pain meds for somethin’.”

“Well, maybe if you’d keep your beautiful body from getting injured…”

“Shut it,” Eggsy snaps. “Don’t think I can do the security, though…”

Harry looks at him for a moment. “Wait here.” He leaves the study and comes back with a key. “Use this.”

“One key?” Eggsy’s eyebrows raise into his hair. 

“One key. This will completely disarm everything with one turn.” Harry presses it into Eggsy’s palm. “Please be careful with it.”

“I will.” Eggsy stares at the key, then looks back at Harry. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Be safe…we’re getting married in a week.”

“Yeah we are.” Eggsy gives him a dizzy grin.

Harry makes it almost two hours before he finally puts down the book he hasn’t been paying attention to. He dresses in a casual suit and takes a cab to the pub. He doesn’t see Eggsy or his friends through the window but isn’t concerned; he knows Eggsy would have texted him if their plans changed. He enters the bar and hears shouts of laughter from the area near the billiards table.

“Can I help ya, guv?” The bartender asks.

“There’s a group of young men in the back, correct?”

“Yes. Stag party. Seem like a good group of boys, though…not makin’ too much trouble.”

Harry winces at the word “boys.” “Glad to hear it. Is there some way we could make an arrangement for me to cover their tab? Whatever they drink, any food they order. All on me. And I’d like you to make sure they are all sent home safely when they’re done here.”

“Well…I…I could…” The bartender blinks, obviously never faced with this problem before.

“How about this?” Harry pulls some money from his wallet. “Make sure to prepare a receipt. If it’s more than…two hundred pounds…here’s my card. Contact me and I will take care of the rest. Your name is?”

“Albert.”

“Albert, if you try to cheat me in any way, I will most certainly know. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir. Never do that, sir.” Albert takes the money and Harry’s card. “One of them yer son?”

Before Harry can answer, Eggsy’s friend Ryan is approaching the bar. “Harry! The fuck you doin’ here?”

“I came to take care of your bill,” Harry says honestly.

“Seriously? You are fuckin’ ACES, bruv!” Ryan gives him a hug. His words are a bit slurred but he seems to be in fairly good control.

“Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah. We waited til Eggsy started drinkin’ before we agreed to play nine-ball. Smarter this time.”

“Good for you.”

“Do ya want me ta get Eggsy?” Ryan starts walking towards the billiard table.

“No, that’s fine. I don’t want him to think I’m checking up…”

“Fuck that. Oi, Eggsy! Guess who’s here!” Ryan yells.

“Harry?” Eggsy says incredulously. “You said you wasn’t comin’!”

“I’m not. I’m not staying. Just wanted to make sure everything was taken care of,” Harry says. “I wasn’t…”

“Yer the best.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s cheek, a sloppy kiss that makes Harry wince. “Member I said I was gettin’ married?” Eggsy asks the bartender. “THIS. THIS is what I’m marryin’. Lucky bastard, ain’t I?”

Harry doesn’t wait for the man to answer. “I’ll take my leave. You boys enjoy yourselves and be careful.”

“Love you,” Eggsy calls after him. Harry smiles and gives him a little wave. 

 

“LOVE fish an’ chips,” Brandon says as the bartender brings out five baskets of greasy food. They’d given up on billiards once the alcohol had turned the game dangerous. “Fuck…hot.”

Eggsy starts breaking up his chips. “Thanks for comin’ out. I appreciate it.”

“We hafta give you a good send off,” Mark tells him. “Kiss yer single life goodbye.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Mark,” Eggsy tells him. He starts to get up but the room spins a bit. “Harry’s fuckin’ aces.”

“To ‘arry!” Jamal yells, holding up his glass.

“To Harry!” They chorus, beer flying everywhere as they clink glasses.

“That was good of ‘im to come in here an’ pay,” Ryan says. 

“He’s the best,” Eggsy says with a dreamy sigh. He leans over to Ryan and almost falls off his chair. “You don’t even KNOW.”

“Can I ask ya a question, Eggsy?” Brandon says.

“Course.”

“An’ I’m not tryin’ ta be a twat or nothin’. Like…I just don’t get it. Ya used ta get it up for birds all that time. What made ya decide ya wanted a man?”

“Well…I don’t know. Always liked birds an’ blokes about tha same. Men’s a little easier, really…ya know what feels good, ya know what they’re thinkin’. For the most part,” he says, thinking of Harry and the wall around his emotions. “Easier to suck a cock then finger a girl…it’s the same equipment.”

“Eggsy, that’s rank!” Jamal yells.

“What? M’serious,” Eggsy says. It’s suddenly very important to him that they understand. “You’ve seen Harry. You see how strong he is, how posh? Man like that runs tha world, ya know? An’ when my mouth is on his cock, I am breakin’ all that apart. He can grab my hair, fuck my mouth, don’t matter. I’m the one that’s in control.” His friends are staring at him now, mouths open. “An’ when I’m fuckin’ him, an’ he’s beggin’ for it? Fuckin’ CHRIST, it’s like music.”

“Wait.” Ryan plunks his glass down, beer sloshing on the table. “Harry lets you fuck him?”

“Course.”

“Fuck,” Devon breathes. “Never woulda thought.”

“Oh, so you think I’m the girl in this relationship?” Eggsy asks in mock dismay. They step over each other to apologize. “Nah, I’m just fuckin’ with ya. He fucks me, too.”

“Jesus.” Brandon’s eyes widen. “Doesn’t…doesn’t it hurt?”

“Ya don’t just go shovin’ it in there, Brandon. Don’t be an idiot,” Eggsy snaps. “Ya use lube an’ stuff.”

“But what do ya get out of it? Like…I understand if yer on top or whatever, but what…” Ryan looks lost.

“Yer tellin’ me ya never had a bird finger yer arse before?” Eggsy asks. They shake their heads as one. “Trust me, next time yer foolin’ around with Amy, get her to stick a finger up there and move it around a bit. You’ll know what I’m talkin’ about.” Eggsy finishes his beer and beams. “You’ll THANK me.”

“Who’s better?” Jamal asks slyly. “You or Harry?”

“Me, of course,” Eggsy says, offended.

“I doubt it. He’s a grown man. Yer barely outta nappies.” Ryan pulls out his phone. “Let’s find out.” He dials and waits. “Hello, ‘arry.”

“You did NOT just call him!” Eggsy gasps. “It’s midnight!”

“Did I wake ya, ‘arry?” Ryan asks. “He says no we didn’t.”

“He’s bein’ nice. Gimme the phone.” Eggsy makes a swipe for the phone and tumbles off his chair. Everyone shouts with laughter.

“Harry…puttin’ ya on speaker.” Ryan pushes a button. “Say hello.”

“Hello, boys.” Harry doesn’t sound tired, just mildly amused. “Are you all right?”

“We’re fine, ‘arry. We just had a question for ya.” Ryan smiles at Eggsy, who’s still on the floor. “We asked Eggsy who fucks better, you or him, an’ he said him. Thought we should ask you.”

“I see.” Harry pauses for a moment. 

“Ya don’t hafta answer that, luv,” Eggsy calls from the floor.

“No, it’s fine. I was just thinking how to word it. You see, boys, we’re getting married. That means we’re making the commitment to not be with anyone else sexually for the rest of our lives.” Eggsy briefly thinks of honeypot missions but quickly pushes that out of his mind. “I’m fifty-five. The rest of my life could be ten years, or could be another forty. Eggsy, however, has a good seventy years or so left in his life, and he’s willing to only have sex with me for all those years. What does that tell you?”

“You are fuckin’ BRILLIANT, ‘arry!” Ryan crows.

“Have a good night, boys.” Harry terminates the call.

“Fuck,” Eggsy growls.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding fluff. Yay!
> 
> Disclaimer #1 - I have no clue if rings such as these are even possible. But in my mind, and in Merlin's, they are. So there.
> 
> Disclaimer #2 - I did not write the ceremony. I cut/pasted from the internet.

SIXTY-FOUR

 

Harry Hart is a spy. Spies do not sleep in any manner that could be defined as heavy. As soon as the front door closes he’s awake. Even from upstairs he knows someone has entered the house. It also helps that the person slamming up the stairs like a herd of buffalo could have wakened the dead.

“Fuck, shit. Quiet,” he hears Eggsy tell himself. 

Harry slowly opens one eye and looks at the clock. 1:30 am. He’s surprised; he’d expected Eggsy to stay out with his friends much later, find some sort of all-night fish and chips place to burrow into. He’s not unhappy he’s home, though. He likes knowing his boy is safe. He can hear Eggsy in the doorway to the bedroom. Harry shuffles a bit in bed and moans as if he’s still asleep. 

Harry hears the snick of the bedside lamp going on. “Fuck, ‘arry, you are so gorgeous,” Eggsy murmurs. Harry continues to feign sleep. It takes everything he has to keep a straight face as Eggsy bulldozes around the room getting undressed. The covers start sliding down and he stiffens a bit. He feels Eggsy crawl up his body, smells the beer on his breath. “Love you, ‘arry.” Harry feels Eggsy rub his face over his limp cock.

He pretends to stir. “Eggsy? Is that you?”

“Better fuckin’ be me, mate,” Eggsy slurs. Harry knows he’s drunk now. He very rarely calls Harry ‘mate.’ “No one ever better touch this but me. This is all mine.” His hand strokes over Harry’s pajama bottoms. “My beautiful cock.”

“Eggsy…you’re drunk,” Harry says with a sigh. “You need to get to bed.”

“Does that matter? Know what I’m doin’.” Eggsy begins to lick and suck Harry through his pajama bottom. Harry curses himself as he gets hard.

“It’s taking advantage of you. You need to…”

“I need to suck your fuckin’ dick, ‘arry.” Eggsy slides up the rest of the way and Harry realizes he’s naked. “Been thinkin’ about it all night…tellin’ everyone how good it is to suck you.” He slithers back down, taking Harry’s pajama bottoms with him. “Not takin’ advantage of me if I’m offerin’.”

“Eggsy,” Harry gasps, fisting his hands in Eggsy’s hair as Eggsy takes him all the way in. 

“Mmm, yes, ‘arry,” Eggsy moans. “You looked so good sittin’ at the bar tonight. So proud yer mine…all this is mine.” He fondles Harry’s balls as he sucks him. “All mine…” He tongues down and sucks on each of his balls in quick succession.

“Holy fuck, Eggsy!” Maybe Eggsy needs to be drunk a little more often, Harry thinks, then dismisses that thought. He wants Eggsy at 100% and sober, not 90% and drunk. 

“That’s right, ‘arry, beg for me. Ya beg so pretty.” Even completely wasted, Eggsy’s mouth is very talented and Harry is soon begging.

“Eggsy, please…please…” His hips are arching off the bed.

“Yeah, ‘arry, fuck my mouth,” Eggsy urges, sliding his hands under Harry’s backside and pushing his pelvis up. “Give it to me.”

“What…God…” Harry’s head falls back onto the pillow.

“Could do this every night, ‘arry…could suck you ever night…come for me, ‘arry…” 

Eggsy’s pinky finger slides across Harry’s entrance and he comes, trying not to shove himself down Eggsy’s throat. “Eggsy…oh God…”

Eggsy takes everything and then slowly slides his mouth away, tongue dragging over Harry’s spent cock. “That was incredible…always incredible with you.” He continues to drag his tongue up Harry’s chest. “Waited all night for that. Love you, ‘arry.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says helplessly, but Eggsy has already tumbled onto to his pillow and quickly starts to snore. “Full of surprises,” Harry says with a sigh. He maneuvers Eggsy’s body under the covers before going to use the toilet. He comes back with a bottle of paracetamol and a glass of water and puts them on Eggsy’s nightstand. He then crawls into bed with Eggsy, gives him a kiss on the cheek, and falls back asleep.

 

It’s the Wednesday before the civil ceremony, and Eggsy’s in a wonderful mood. His mission notes are turned in early, Tor was going to let him drive the new Mercedes later in the afternoon, they’d had his favorite soup for lunch, and Harry’s promised to be home no later than eight that night. He’s whistling as he heads for Merlin’s office, his mind so wrapped up in the thought of the Mercedes that he doesn’t see the person coming down the hall until he runs into them. “Oh, I’m sorry!” He gasps.

“Quite all right, Tristan.” Harry smiles down at him. “I hope you’re thinking about something work-related with a smile like that on your face.”

“Absolutely, sir. I was just going to Merlin’s office.”

“You know you passed it, correct?” Harry points to a door a short distance behind him.

“Oh, right. Thank you.” Eggsy turns around.

“It just so happens I’m going there as well.” Harry walks around him, knocks, and opens Merlin’s door.

“Ah. You’re both here. Wonderful. If you could shut the door.” Merlin goes over to one of his easy chairs. “And if you could sit here on the sofa?”

Harry and Eggsy look at each other. “All right,” Eggsy says warily, good mood fading away.

“Relax, Eggsy, this isn’t an interrogation,” Merlin says.

Eggsy relaxes when he hears Merlin refer to him by his real name. “Okay.”

Harry sits down next to him, looking as confused as Eggsy feels. “What’s going on, Merlin?”

“As you know, I’ve been quite busy over the last few weeks. I’ve been working with James and the Science Department as well as the crew down in Tech.”

“Yes, Roxy mentioned James has hardly been around,” Eggsy replied. “Some sort of top secret project?”

“Correct.” Merlin pulls a box out of his pocket. 

“Please don’t tell me those are more earrings,” Eggsy begs. “An’ if they are, give ‘em to Harry this time?”

“No earrings,” Merlin promises. “This is…consider it a gift from all of us.”

Eggsy looks at Harry. “Thank you?” Harry says finally, taking the box. 

“I’d wanted to give them to you at the house, but you’re rarely there together lately,” Merlin says. “We wanted to get them done before Friday afternoon.” They both stare at the box. “For Christ’s sake, it’s not a bomb. Open it!”

Harry opens the box. Inside are two beautiful rings made of a smoky grey metal. Both are etched with a silver scrollwork that almost looks Celtic. “What are these?”

“Your wedding rings, idiot.”

“We can’t wear rings, Merlin,” Eggsy says sadly. He’d wanted nothing more than to have something to prove that Harry wanted him forever, but they couldn’t wear anything that would leave a mark or a tan line. 

“You can wear these rings. Don’t ask about the science, because I absolutely have no clue how it works, but the rays of the sun will go through these and not just around it, so there won’t be any lines. And we made them a little big so they don’t squeeze and leave a pressure mark.”

Eggsy slowly stands up. “Are you takin’ the piss, Merlin?”

“I am most certainly not.” Merlin stands as well, followed by Harry. “Everyone’s been working nonstop to figure this out.” Eggsy’s mouth opens and closes.

“You…they…” Harry is actually speechless as well. 

“You’re both loved and respected by many people here. If they could do this for you, they were going to work themselves to the bone until they figured it out.”

Eggsy feels tears well up in his eyes. “Merlin…fuck. You fuckin’ bastard.” He throws himself into Merlin’s arms. “Thank you. Oh my God, thank you.” 

“Yes, Merlin.” Harry’s voice is choked and quiet. “This means the world to me. To us. Thank you.” He waits for Eggsy to pull away and hugs his old friend tightly. “I cannot ever repay you for this.”

“Wasn’t just me,” Merlin says, looking embarrassed. “It was…”

“We know. But it was your idea, I know it.” 

“Just remember you can’t wear it on a mission, Tristan,” Merlin says finally.

“I know. I’ll remember, swear down.” Eggsy takes the box from Harry and stares at the rings, all thoughts of the Mercedes long forgotten.

 

“He’s late,” Michelle snaps, pacing back and forth in the registrar’s waiting room. 

“Mum, it’s ‘arry. It’s like his thing.” Eggsy twirls Harry’s daisy boutonniere in his hands, trying to tell himself Harry was just being his usual tardy self, that he was NOT leaving Eggsy at the altar.

“Look, Mummy, there he is!” Daisy says, pointing to the doorway.

“Don’t point,” Michelle says automatically. 

“Well, don’t you look handsome?” Harry says to Eggsy as he approaches. “You look like you’re getting married.” His eyes run over Eggsy’s grey linen suit, which he’d seen on the hanger in their closet for the past month.

“I was thinking of doing something like that,” Eggsy says lightly, attaching Harry’s flower to the lapel of his blue suit.

“He must be a lucky man,” Harry says softly.

“No…I’m the lucky one.”

“Who are you?” Daisy asks Merlin.

“This is my best friend, Merlin,” Harry tells her. “He works with Eggsy and I. Merlin, this is Daisy Baker, Eggsy’s sister. And this is Michelle Baker, their mother.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Merlin says to Michelle. “I like your suit,” Merlin tells Daisy, smiling at the blue suit that is a miniature version of Harry’s. “Kingsman, correct?”

“Yes. Because I’m a gentman and I compromised and I don’t have to wear a dress. Is your suit Kingsman, too?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Why are you here?”

“Daisy!” Michelle gasps. “Stop asking so many questions.”

“Merlin’s going to stand up with me during the wedding,” Harry tells her. “And your mother is standing with Eggsy.”

“But I…I thought…” Daisy’s voice falters, her eyes never leaving Harry.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I thought you knew,” Merlin says quickly. “There’s been a change of plans. Mrs. Baker has the place of honor as mother of the groom. I will be standing with Eggsy. I’m afraid you’ll need to find someone else.”

“Like me,” Daisy says, pulling on Harry’s coat. “Please pick me, Harry.”

“Of course I will,” Harry says and Daisy jumps up and down.

“If I wasn’t already marryin’ him, I think I’d marry you right now, Merlin,” Eggsy murmurs, giving him a quick hug. “Thanks.”

“We’re not even married and you’re already flirting with another man?” Harry says in false astonishment.

“If you’re ready.” The registrar’s assistant pokes her head in the door. 

They file into an antechamber and assemble in front of the registrar, an older man with kind brown eyes. “So…let’s see…who do we have here?” The man fumbles through his papers.

“Eggsy Unwin and Harry,” Daisy informs him. “Them.” She points to Harry and Eggsy.

“Gary Unwin and Harry Hart,” Michelle corrects.

“Ah, yes.” The man organizes his things. “Let’s begin. You may face each other, if you like.”

Eggsy turns to face Harry and suddenly stops hearing a word the man’s saying. Harry is looking at him with such love in his eyes that Eggsy’s knees are weak. He takes Harry’s hands and squeezes them, trying to keep himself grounded. He knows the true ceremony in Harry’s mind is the one at HQ, but this is the one that makes their love legal in the eyes of their country. Harry looks down at their joined hands and when he looks up his eyes are wet. Eggsy bites his bottom lip and orders himself not to cry. 

“Eggsy…” Merlin gives him a gentle nudge.

“Oh, right. I’m sorry?” 

The man clears his throat. “Before you are joined in matrimony here today I have to remind you both of the solemn and binding character of the vows you are about to make. Marriage, according to the law of this country, is the union of two individuals, voluntarily entered into for life, to the exclusion of all others. These vows which unite you constitute a formal and public pledge of your love for one another.” Harry gives Eggsy a shy smile. The man looks at his paper again. “Harold Wellington Hart, do you take Gary David Unwin to be your wedded husband, to share your life with him, to love, support, and comfort him whatever the future may bring?”

“I do,” Harry says, and Michelle starts to cry.

“Gary David Unwin, do you take Harold Wellington Hart to be your wedded husband, to share your life with him, to love, support, and comfort him whatever the future may bring?”

“I so do,” Eggsy whispers, and Harry squeezes his hands.

“Could I have the rings?” The man says, and Merlin hands them over. “It is an ancient tradition for a couple to exchange rings…this giving and receiving of rings symbolizes the continuity of their relationship and the sharing of their lives together. A wedding ring is an unbroken circle which symbolizes an unending and everlasting love, and we would ask you to wear your wedding rings as an outward sign of lifelong vows and promises that you have both made to each other today. Harold, please repeat after me.”

Eggsy looks down as Harry repeats the words and slides the ring onto Eggsy’s finger. Harry’s hand is shaking, and Eggsy takes the hand and kisses it. Harry chuckles a bit and holds out his hand so Eggsy can say his part and slide the ring on. “I love you,” Harry murmurs.

“Harold and Gary, you have both made the declarations prescribed by law and have made a solemn and binding contract with each other in the presence of the witnesses here assembled. It therefore gives me the greatest honor and privilege to announce that you are now husband and husband. You may kiss.”

Harry pauses. Eggsy reaches up to place his hand on the side of Harry’s neck. Harry cups Eggsy’s face in both hands and pulls him in for the sweetest kiss Eggsy’s ever experienced. 

 

When Harry releases Eggsy from the kiss, he sees Eggsy’s crying. He feels Eggsy’s hand slide up from his neck to brush at his cheeks and realizes he’s crying as well. “I love you,” he murmurs, pulling Eggsy into an embrace.

“I love you, too, Haz, so damn much. Thank you for pickin’ me.” 

“If you could please come sign the register,” the assistant says. 

Eggsy slides his hand into Harry’s as he hugs his mother with the other arm. “I’m so happy for you both,” she says joyfully. 

They quickly go over to the register to sign and get further instructions from the assistant as to when they’ll get their official marriage document. “Don’t forget,” Harry says, handing Eggsy the pen after he signs. “Gary Unwin-Hart.”

Eggsy smiles up at Harry, his very favorite smile that says all is absolutely perfect in Eggsy’s world. “Gary…David…Unwin…Hart…” Eggsy says as he signs.

“Congratulations.” Merlin hugs Harry long and hard. “So happy for you, old friend.”

“Couldn’t have done this without you,” Harry says. 

“Without him an’ Alan,” Eggsy says quietly as Michelle argues with Daisy as to why she can’t sign the register. “He did a lot as well.”

“Yes, he did,” Harry agrees.

“Any idea when he’ll be back?” Eggsy asks Merlin.

“He’s not going to be gone as long as the last time, but I really don’t know for sure.”

“Are we done here, then?” Harry says. “I think I want cake.”

“I KNOW I want cake,” Daisy says as they go back in the hall. “Even if it’s not chocolate.”

“Don’t forget. You have to put on your dress before you get cake,” Eggsy says. 

“I know.” She takes Merlin’s hand. “Do you like chocolate cake or strawberry?”

Merlin looks surprised but allows her to hold his hand. “I prefer chocolate.”

“Me, too. But no one listened to that. TOLD you,” she says over her shoulder to Eggsy before skipping down the hall.


	65. Chapter 65

SIXTY-FIVE

“Michelle, if you don’t mind, I’ll ride with you and Daisy,” Merlin says as they leave the registrar’s office. “Eggsy can ride with Harry.”

“That’s fine.”

“Good! You can sit next to me,” Daisy tells him.

“I think he’ll sit in the front with me,” Michelle tells her. “You can still talk to him.”

“Are you gonna marry Mum?” Daisy asks Merlin.

“Daisy!” Michelle gasps, shocked.

“Not today, Daisy,” Merlin says.

“I don’t know. I’m thinkin’ I really want to be in the car with Merlin an’ Daisy,” Eggsy says. “This sounds like an enjoyable ride home.”

“No. You’re riding with me.” Harry takes him by the hand and almost drags him towards the parking lot. 

“See you at home,” Michelle calls over her shoulder.

“Can I drive?”

“No,” Harry tells him. 

“Well, why…fuck.” Eggsy stops short. “Is…is that for us?”

“Of course.” The chauffeur scurries out of the front seat to hold the door of the Bentley. “It’s your wedding day. You deserve the best.”

“I already have the best, I have you,” Eggsy says absently, making Harry’s heart jump into his ears. “This…you didn’t have to do this, ‘arry.” 

“And we’ll be taking a bit of a scenic route. Merlin’s aware, and will stall your mother a bit so we can get there to help her,” Harry says, motioning for Eggsy to climb in. “The driver already has the directions. We’ll be driving by the Black Prince, taking a turn through your old neighborhood. You might want to put the window down a bit so everyone can see you.”

“Are you serious?” Eggsy stares at him like he’s crazy.

Harry frowns. “Unless you don’t want to. I thought you’d like to send a very powerful “fuck off” to certain people.”

Eggsy slowly grins. “You are a snarky bastard, Harry Hart.” Eggsy crawls onto Harry’s lap.

“You’ll wrinkle our suits,” Harry says, but it’s obvious he doesn’t mind.

“My supply of fucks to give about our suits is pretty damn low, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy slowly kisses him, hands winding behind Harry’s neck.

“Mmm, mine as well,” Harry murmurs. “Mr. Unwin-Hart.”

“I think when we’re alone, Mr. Hart will do.” Eggsy grins against Harry’s mouth. “I can’t wait to undress you…get my hands on you.”

“You’ll have to wait,” Harry reminds him. “We have a long day ahead of us before that.” Eggsy pouts. “But trust me when I tell you I’ve been envisioning you wearing only your wedding ring ever since I slipped it on your finger.”

“Fuuuuck,” Eggsy moans, tucking his head in Harry’s shoulder.

When they finally reach Michelle’s home, Harry informs the driver that he’ll call when they’re ready to leave again. They hurry up the steps and into the house. “Mummy, I need your help getting out of this.” Daisy helplessly tugs at her tie and her shirt. “Harry, can you help me change?”

Harry gulps and looks at Eggsy, who laughs at him. “No, flower, Harry and Merlin need to help Mum. I’ll help you get changed.” He corrals Daisy down the hall to her bedroom.

Harry and Merlin quickly shed their coats and roll up their sleeves, moving in almost perfect unison. Michelle watches with her mouth open. “We, uh, we’ve known each other a long time,” Merlin finally says. 

“Right. Well, if one of you can help me here…” Michelle starts barking orders and they quickly comply. 

“You look very wrinkled,” Merlin murmurs to Harry as he carefully cuts vegetables.

“I have a very young, very handsome, very sexy husband. Why wouldn’t I do something to wrinkle my suit while in the back of a car with him?” Harry organizes drinks on a corner of the counter. Merlin stops cutting and smiles at him. “What?”

“I never thought I’d hear that word coming from you. Husband.”

“Shut up,” Harry growls. The doorbell rings and he turns around. “Oh, Ryan! Hello, my boy.”

 

“There ya go, flower. I know ya didn’t want a dress, but you look beautiful.” Eggsy buckles her shoes and steps back. “Really.”

“I don’t mind dresses sometimes,” she admits, twirling around. “Look how it spins.”

“Mum was right, this dress is perfect.”

“Can I still be a gentman in a dress?”

Eggsy kneels down to her level. “Do you think our friend Merlin is a gentleman?” Daisy nods. “He spends most of his time in trousers and a jumper, Daisy. It isn’t yer clothes that makes ya a gentleman. It’s how ya act an’ how ya treat people.”

“Okay,” she says. “Can I go out and have cake now?”

“You can go out, but keep yer dress clean. No cake until after ya eat some lunch.”

She dashes from the room and Eggsy follows behind. He takes his time, lurking back in the shadow of the hallway until his eyes find Harry. Michelle is bossing him around and he meekly does as she says, although he knows that Harry’s handled more knives than Michelle’s seen in her life. His sleeves are rolled up, giving a casual elegance to his appearance that makes Eggsy literally swoon. Eggsy smiles as his mates start flowing in the door, mixed in with a few neighbors from their old flat. 

Eggsy strolls into the living room. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

“Eggsy, mate, congrats!” Brandon hurries over to hug him. “Don’t you look like a fuckin’ million.”

“Language, Brandon,” Michelle says. “It’s bad enough getting Eggsy to watch his mouth.”

“Maybe Harry needs ta give him a spankin’,” Jamal teases.

“Maybe Harry already has,” Harry says. “And you can see what good it’s done.”

Eggsy’s mouth falls open as the others laugh. “Harry, this is Amy, Ryan’s girlfriend.”

Harry quickly washes his hands and dries them. “Harry Hart, so pleased to meet you.”

The pretty blond shyly shakes his hand and hides behind Ryan a bit. “Pleased to meet ya, sir.”

“He’s not sir, Amy, he’s Harry,” Eggsy tells her.

“It’s all right. At least someone around here has manners,” Harry says, poking him in the side. He smiles warmly at Amy. “But he’s right. I already feel ancient around these children, so please, call me Harry.”

“Maybe because ya ARE ancient,” Eggsy says.

“Not too ancient to put you over my knee, little boy,” Harry says before turning back to his work in the kitchen.

“There is a LOT of talk about spanking,” Merlin points out. “Should I be alarmed?”

“Not as alarmed as I should be, apparently,” Eggsy says. “Ryan, Jamal, Brandon, Amy, this is Merlin. He works with us at the shop.”

“Pleasure,” Merlin says, shaking hands. 

“Dyin’ ta get out of this tie,” Eggsy groans, reaching for the knot. “Used ta wearin’ one, but this one’s…”

“NO!” Michelle screams and Harry almost cuts himself. “Pictures. I want pictures.”

“Fuck, of course you do,” Eggsy mumbles. He sighs and repairs his tie.

The doorbell rings again. “Eggsy, can ya just leave the door open when ya answer it this time?” Michelle asks. “An’ then I want pictures before we eat, in case ya drop food on yer shirt or somethin’.”

“Really, Mum,” Eggsy snaps, but he goes down to the door. “Hey!”

“Hello, Eggsy.” Roxy hugs him. “You look so handsome. Congratulations.”

“Thanks. Hello, James.” Eggsy reaches around her to hug him.

“Hello, Eggsy. Congratulations. Andrew and Alastair send their regards, they couldn’t come at the last minute. Where’s your more obnoxious half?”

“Inside,” Eggsy says, motioning over his shoulder.

“I’ll be right there,” Roxy tells him. She looks at Eggsy. “Happy?”

“You can’t…you can’t even know, Rox.” He looks down at his ring and shakes his head. “Fuck.”

“You deserve the very best, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Eggsy Unwin-HART, get it right,” he says, unable to keep from smiling. “C’mon. Mum wants pictures before we eat.”

Eggsy leads her up the stairs into the kitchen. “Mum, this is Roxy. She started at Kingsman when I did.”

“So pleased to meet you,” Michelle says, looking Roxy over from head to toe. “So, you and Eggsy started together, then?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Known each other a while?”

Eggsy turns away and goes into the living room, his stomach tumbling a bit. “Eggsy?” Jamal says, but Eggsy waves him off. 

He makes it to the hallway before a hand grabs his arm. “Eggsy?” Harry’s brown eyes are concerned. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.”

Harry’s grip tightens. “Don’t lie to me, Eggsy. Not today of all days.”

Eggsy sighs. “It’s nothin’. Mum’s just…she’s interrogatin’ Roxy like she used to interrogate any girl I brought around. Askin’ all sorts of questions. I thought she was okay with us, and she didn’t say anythin’ BAD, it just…I think underneath she’s still disappointed. And I don’t want to hurt yer feelings by tellin’ ya that.”

“You aren’t hurting my feelings.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands. “What did you tell me that day so long ago when we told your mother about our relationship? You said that she’d lost the right to judge your lifestyle choices the day she let Dean hit you and didn’t take you out of the situation. I love your mother very much, but if she doesn’t like the fact that you’re with a Harry and not with a Roxy, I don’t care.”

Eggsy smiles as he looks up into Harry’s eyes. “Yer right. Yer always right, ‘arry. I’m sorry. I just…I worry about disappointing people.”

“You’re not disappointing her. If you’d disappointed her so badly, do you think she’d be going to all this work for you? And the only way you’ll disappoint me is if you continue to lurk in here and let this bother you.” Harry gently kisses him and puts his forehead against Eggsy’s. “All right?”

“All right. Thanks, luv.” 

“Come on.” Harry takes him by the hand and pulls him back into the living room. “Michelle, you said something about pictures?”

 

Harry and Eggsy pose and arrange themselves to Michelle’s specifications for almost fifteen minutes before she decides she has enough pictures. “Finally. I’m fuc…I mean, I’m starvin’.” Eggsy looks proud when he catches himself.

“Before we eat, I believe we should have a toast,” Merlin announces.

“You’re the best man,” Michelle says. “Technically.”

“Well…these two get tired of me talking in their ears all the time, I’m sure,” Merlin says innocently. Harry and Eggsy snort as one.

“Toast?” Daisy immediately looks interested. “I didn’t know we were having toast!”

“No, sweetheart.” Harry bends down. “A toast at a wedding or event is when someone stands up and says something nice about the person of honor, and then everyone sips their drink.”

“Can I say toast?”

Harry and Eggsy look at each other. “Of course you can, Daisy,” Merlin says with amusement. “And then someone else can. Isn’t that what happens at weddings, anyway?”

“I’ll do it,” Ryan says suddenly, and Eggsy groans.

“Just remember there are women an’ children present, guv,” Eggsy begs.

“You go first, Daisy,” Ryan says. “An’ Eggsy, I promise nothin’.”

“Okay.” Daisy thinks for a bit. “Mummy told me Harry got Eggsy his job at Kingsman. Before he had that job he was sad all the time and angry. I remember. And then he started working there and being a tailor and he got happy. But he was still sad sometimes, even though he played with me and took me to the park. And then he started bringing Harry around and Eggsy got happy. And Harry makes my dolls talk and he takes me to the park and he gives me candy when Eggsy’s not there.”

“Oh REALLY?” Eggsy says to Harry.

“She’s five. Can you believe a word she says?”

“I love Harry, because he loves Eggsy and makes him happy,” Daisy finishes. “And they’re not moving to New York.”

Everyone applauds and Daisy beams. “Well, that’s definitely the best wedding toast I’ve ever heard,” Merlin says. “Brief and to the point.”

“How do I follow THAT?” Ryan asks. “Okay.” He thinks for a moment. “I’ve known Eggsy since we was Daisy’s age. He’s always been a good friend, never grassed anyone, always lookin’ out for the little guy, even when he WAS the little guy. He was always honest that he liked blokes just as well as birds. Never thought much of it, people experiment, don’t they? But then I find out from Brandon that Eggsy’s serious about some older man we’ve never met. Some posh tailor twice his age. An’ I got worried…figured this old guy was just out for a quick shag until he got tired of Eggsy.” Eggsy and Harry exchange glances. “An’ then we all went out one night, an’ Harry was there, but he just sat back an’ let Eggsy have a good time. Didn’t try to change him, didn’t make him dress all fancy. He didn’t try too hard ta be one of us, but he did try to get ta know us.” Ryan gave Harry a small smile. “Won me over seventy quid, too.”

“Cheater,” Eggsy whispers.

“Quiet.” Harry pinches Eggsy in the side.

“Still thought it was temporary, ya know? One of them was gonna get tired of the other. But they didn’t. Don’t see them much together, cuz they’re always busy. But today I been watchin’ them. When they’re not standin’ together, Harry’s eyes follow Eggsy wherever he goes. When Harry’s talkin’ to their work friends, Eggsy can’t keep his eyes off him. When Michelle took pictures, they couldn’t just stand side by side…had to keep touchin’, like they needed to know the other one was there. Guess that’s love, ya know? An’ I’m really glad that one of my best mates found someone able an’ willin’ ta love him like that. To Eggsy an’ Harry.”

“Jesus, Ryan.” Eggsy puts his face in Harry’s arm for a second. “Wasn’t expectin’ that.”

“Thank you, Ryan,” Harry whispers.

 

A few hours later, the last of the guests are finally out the door and Merlin’s helping Michelle clean up. “Daisy, luv, can you take this in there and start throwing all the rubbish away?” Eggsy asks, handing her a small bin. “You’re a big enough girl to know what’s garbage and what isn’t.”

“Yes I can!” She takes the bin and begins picking up cups and plates.

“Any dishes to wash, Michelle?” Harry asks, going to the sink.

“What are you doing?” Michelle stares at him in disbelief.

“Helping clean up? Would you prefer I do something else? Help Daisy?”

“No, I would prefer you take my son and go home,” Michelle tells him. “It’s your wedding day. You don’t have to clean up.”

“We have everything under control here, Harry,” Merlin agrees. “Go home.”

Eggsy and Harry look at each other. “If you’re sure,” Harry says, although he wants nothing more than to take Eggsy home and ravage him. “I’ll call for the car, then.”

“Mum.” Eggsy hugs his mother as Harry calls the driver. “Thank ya for everythin’, Mum. All the hard work, all the plannin’.”

“It was my son’s wedding day. Of course I’m going to do whatever it takes to make his day perfect.”

“You did, Mum. It was so perfect.” He kisses her hair. “I love ya, Mum, don’t say it enough.”

“I love you, too, Eggsy.”

The car arrives about twenty minutes later, and they gather at the door to say their goodbyes. “Michelle, thank you so much for all your hard work. This day was wonderful.” Harry hugs her. 

“Take good care of my boy.” Michelle clings to him for a moment.

“Michelle, rest assured that I would give my life to keep Eggsy safe,” Harry murmurs. She nods and pulls away.

They don’t say much on the way home. They hold hands, Eggsy’s right thumb continually rubbing over Harry’s wedding band. The Bentley pulls up in front of Harry’s house and Eggsy actually helps him out of the backseat. “Mr. Hart! Eggsy! Don’t you look handsome?”

Eggsy continues to hold Harry’s hand, smiling down at Mrs. White. “Thank you, Mrs. White. Hello, Clovis…can’t pick you up today, mate.”

“It’s Mr. Hart and Mr. Unwin-Hart, now, Mrs. White,” Harry says, realizing that this is the first person they’ve met with outside of close friends and family. “We were married today.” Even though he knows the words are true, saying them still makes him feel a bit faint.

Her mouth drops open and a beaming smile crosses her face. “That is absolutely WONDERFUL! I’m so happy for you!” She hugs Eggsy tight, pauses, then hugs Harry as well. “Congratulations, you sweet boys. That is just amazing.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says, unable to keep from laughing. “We think so, too.”

“Have a good day!” She actually claps her hands as they go up the walk.

“Wish everyone reacted that way,” Eggsy says as he undoes the security protocol. “Life would be a lot happier if everyone acted like that.”

“Very true,” Harry says. He waits for Eggsy to go inside and then reapplies security.

“It’s so weird not havin’ Eliza here,” Eggsy comments. “Glad they was able to watch her at the kennel.”

“Yes…just us here now.” Harry looks at Eggsy for a long moment, then pulls him close. He gives him a slow kiss, not even using his tongue until Eggsy presses his body against him. 

“Harry,” Eggsy moans, nimble fingers unbuttoning Harry’s jacket. He slides his hands over Harry’s shirt, flicking at his nipples through the fabric.

“Upstairs, my boy,” Harry murmurs. He forces himself to pull away and go up the stairs. He hears Eggsy hopping up the steps behind him. 

Eggsy toes off his shoes once he’s in the bedroom, not even stopping to unlace them. He quickly pulls off his socks and kneels on the bed so he’s at more of an eye level with Harry. “Harry…please…need you…” Eggsy kisses Harry as he shoves the jacket from his body. 

Harry starts to say something about the proper care of a suit but realizes it’s ridiculous. Who cares? He removes Eggsy’s jacket, fingers sliding up to work on Eggsy’s tie. “Eggsy…” He groans as Eggsy starts to suck on his tongue. 

“Stop,” Eggsy commands and Harry immediately pulls away. “Not as good at that as you are.” His blue eyes focus on Harry’s tie as he undoes the knot. “Okay, good.” He fists one hand in Harry’s hair as the other undoes Harry’s buttons.

“For once…I’m sharing your frustration…with suits…” Harry pants. He steps back, helps Eggsy step off the bed, and they strip each other as quickly as they can.

“God, Harry, I love you.” Eggsy pushes Harry onto the bed, covering Harry’s naked body with his own. He takes Harry’s hand and kisses it, tongue flicking around the wedding ring.

“Jesus,” Harry gasps. His hands grab for Eggsy’s arse, squeezing it in his hands as he pulls Eggsy down to grind against him. “Inside me, Eggsy,” he murmurs in Eggsy’s ear, tongue flicking along the sensitive lobe. “Fill me…make me yours…”

“Yes, Harry!” Eggsy pants. He slides his way down Harry’s body, taking time to lick and kiss and bite all the places that drive Harry crazy. 

“So good…so perfect, Eggsy…” Harry moans, arching up to Eggsy’s touch. Eggsy briefly pauses to retrieve the lube and then continues his assault on Harry’s body. He hears the lube open, and feels a finger teasing at his entrance at the same time Eggsy’s tongue starts teasing down Harry’s cock. “Darling boy…” Harry’s hands shake as they pet through Eggsy’s hair.

“Love you…love how you feel for me…” Eggsy licks up and down Harry’s cock and bites a bit along his inner thigh as he works a second finger inside. 

“I can’t believe…I get to do this with you for the rest of my life,” Harry says. “Feel you around me, over me…feel you inside of me.”

“Harry…” Eggsy spreads Harry’s leg and dips his head down a bit. He licks along Harry’s balls and then just a bit lower, making Harry catch his breath. A third finger moves inside before Eggsy brings his mouth back up again, taking Harry all the way in.

“Please, Eggsy, now, please…” Harry drags Eggsy up by his shoulders. “I need you inside me, need you…” He kisses Eggsy, sucking on Eggsy’s bottom lip.

Eggsy pulls back, bending Harry’s knees and rubbing his cock along Harry’s. “Want this, ‘arry? Want my cock inside you?”

“Need it,” Harry begs. Eggsy takes both their cocks in one hand and strokes them. “Fuck, you little bastard…” Harry groans. 

“No.” Eggsy lines up and slides all the way in. “If I was a bastard I’d do this.” He thrusts inside two or three times, then pulls all the way out.

“Eggsy,” Harry actually whimpers, and then blushes. 

“Well, look at that. Never heard THAT sound before.” Eggsy goes all the way in and doesn’t move.

“Come ON.” Harry squirms a bit.

“Cheeky,” Eggsy comments, raising that sexy eyebrow as he pulls out. He looks down and grins, a sly smile. “If you could see it, ‘arry…your body is so open, waiting for me to…” He shoves in hard. “FUCK you.” 

“Then do it and quit fucking talking about it, you mouthy brat,” Harry snaps. Eggsy growls and takes Harry by the hips, snapping in and out at a furious pace.

“Like that? Am I still a mouthy brat?”

“You’re MY mouthy brat.” Harry pulls Eggsy down for a kiss, sucking on Eggsy’s tongue in time with the thrusts that are almost pushing Harry up the bed. “Love you…love you fucking me…”

“Tell me I’m yours, ‘arry,” Eggsy says, his voice suddenly soft.

Harry pulls back to look him in the eyes. Eggsy’s hips are still pushing in tight, but the look on his face is completely different. “You are mine…you are mine, Eggsy. You are my husband.”

“Holy fuck.” Eggsy shudders and comes.

Harry smiles against his hair as he collapses against him. “Love you. I love you, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy kisses his chest and gets back up to his knees, still buried deep inside Harry. He reaches down and strokes Harry’s cock. His eyes never leave Harry’s face. “I love you, ‘arry. Love fucking you, love making love to you, love feeling you come. Come for me, ‘arry.” He picks up Harry’s left hand and slowly sucks the ring finger into his mouth, biting gently at the ring.

“Eggsy…” Harry gasps for breath, body straining as he comes on his own stomach and chest. His eyes flutter closed.

“So perfect.” Eggsy slowly pulls out and gets up. Harry feels him return and jumps a bit at the feeling of the flannel on his skin. “Let me clean you up quick, luv, an’ then you can hold me.”

“Hurry,” Harry murmurs. 

Eggsy puts the flannel away and climbs back into bed, throwing the covers over them. “Fuck, ‘arry, if I’d have known that’s how good married sex was, I’d have gotten married a long time ago.”

“To who?”

“No one. You know that. Was waitin’ on you.”

Harry draws lazy circles on Eggsy’s back with his fingernail. “Speaking of waiting.”

“Hmm? Hope yer talkin’ about waitin’ for more sex, cuz even my dick won’t be ready for a while. Ya fucked the stamina right out of me.” Harry feels Eggsy smile against his chest. 

“Actually, yes. I was talking about waiting for more sex, but not tonight.” Harry almost holds his breath as he waits.

Eggsy pulls back to stare at him. “Uh, what the fuck are you talkin’ about, Haz?”

“We get married at HQ in two weeks.”

“Yes, ‘arry.”

“I’ll be frightfully busy anyway, if we’re going to try to go away on a honeymoon.”

“We’re not TRYIN’ to go away. We ARE.”

Harry rolls his eyes. Ever since they’d decided to take a two week vacation to the Caribbean, Eggsy had been quite stubborn in his belief that nothing would get in the way of them doing it. Not even a world catastrophe. “Yes, I know you feel that way. At any rate, I was thinking…obviously neither of us are virgins.”

Eggsy snorts. “Definitely not after the sex we just had. Fuck.” He wriggles against Harry.

“So obviously we can’t have a first night, like a true wedding night. But I thought it might be interesting if we were celibate until the other wedding.” Harry steels himself for the explosion.

Eggsy actually sits up. “What do you mean, celibate?”

“Celibate…as in we don’t have…”

“I know what celibate fuckin’ MEANS, ‘arry.” Eggsy stares at him. “You takin’ the fuckin’ piss?”

“No. I just…it would be like a traditional wedding, then. We’ve gone without before, Eggsy. That brief time when we fought…”

“…the time you was all worked up over becomin’ Arthur an’ you forgot about me…”

“I did NOT forget about you, you melodramatic fool. And yes, then. It’s only two weeks.”

“Can I wank?”

“My God…do you know there’s a word for men like you? Satyromaniac…the male version of a nymphomaniac.” Harry shakes his head. “I suppose I should be flattered…you apparently want me so bad that you can’t handle the THOUGHT of going without for two weeks.”

“You SHOULD be flattered. I’ve gone for longer than that without fuckin’ someone, ‘arry. I just…you.” Eggsy slides back down under the covers, hand roaming over Harry’s naked body. “Gonna be so hard layin’ here next to you and not touchin’ ya.”

“I never said you couldn’t touch me, Eggsy. I just said no sex.” Harry turns to kiss Eggsy. “I love you. We have the rest of our lives to have sex.”

“We’d better. If you have some sort of crazy household accident and yer dick gets cut off, I’ll go fuckin’ MENTAL.”

“I am concerned about your sanity sometimes,” Harry says, shaking his head.

“But tonight we can still do whatever?”

“Whatever.” 

“Mmm.” Eggsy dips his head to suck at Harry’s nipple. “Good. Nap now, fuck later.”

“What have I gotten myself into?”

“Every dirty dream you’ve ever had, Haz,” Eggsy responds with a snicker.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a big shoutout to I_Kill_Zombies for the gift ideas. I loved them and am using them. Thank you!
> 
> Secondly, the poem Merlin reads at the ceremony is "The Beauty of Union," by George the Poet, read on the BBC broadcast of the royal wedding. As I watched that on Saturday I heard the poem and realized it was perfect. I hope the Duke and Duchess don't mind. 
> 
> A fun pre-wedding gift and the emotional HQ ceremony. For an idea of Harry and Eggsy's suits, google what David Beckham wore to the royal wedding. It was amazing.

SIXTY-SIX

“Agent Tristan.”

Eggsy’s so startled he almost falls out of his chair. “Merlin! Hello.”

Merlin never comes to the small cubicle Eggsy calls home at HQ. He usually calls Eggsy to meet with him in his own office, or with Harry, if Arthur is involved. “Daydreaming?”

“No, sir.” Eggsy glares at his hands. Of course he’d been daydreaming. He daydreamed every minute he wasn’t physically doing something. Daydreaming about sex with the husband who’d decided that celibacy and a traditional start to their marriage was a good idea. About twenty percent of his brain – the part that his cock thinks with – is seriously considering doing some research on divorce.

“I’m going to need you to stay late tonight. We have some important details to go over before Arthur leaves on his vacation with you.”

“Tonight?” Eggsy frowned. “But Harry…Arthur…said he’d be home early.” He lowers his voice. “We were going to order in Thai and…”

“I’m sorry, Tristan. This is non-negotiable. You need to take responsibility for your job as a Kingsman before you can go off and play with your husband.”

“What the fuck, Merlin?” Eggsy snaps, hurt.

“What was that, Tristan? You know what to do with complaints.” Merlin slowly points to his ear.

“Nothing…sir.” Eggsy looks away. “I’ll be there.”

“Seven o’clock, if you’d be so kind. East conference room.” Merlin walks away without another word. 

Eggsy sighs and picks up his phone. _Sorry Haz. Merlin’s got a bug up his ass and needs me to stay late tonight. Really looking 4wrd 2 our dinner. 2mrw maybe._

Harry responds almost immediately. _I’m sorry too but Ector needs me to look over some plans tonight anyway. I gladly look forward to a raincheck with you._

“Fuck.” Eggsy tosses his phone onto his desk.

 

“I’m so sorry, Harry. It’s the only place I can think to look for it,” James says as they hurry down the corridor. “I know your time is valuable.”

“It’s fine. I know what it’s like to misplace one’s phone. Eggsy used mine once and couldn't find it. I tore the house apart and ended up finding it in one of those hideous jackets.”

“Your husband is a fine young man, but his choice in wardrobe is questionable,” James says, and Harry chuckles. “I had a meeting with the staff in here just this afternoon. I must’ve left my phone in here.” James opens the door to the east conference room. “After you, Arthur.”

“That’s not really necessary, James, I’m…” Harry stops short as he sees the conference room is full of agents. “What…”

At that moment, Eggsy steps into the other entrance to the conference room, followed by Merlin. “What the fuck?” Eggsy says quietly. “Arthur?”

“Tristan, I…” Harry’s completely lost.

“I think you’re a little long in the tooth for a stag party, Harry.” Merlin guides Eggsy towards the rest of the group. “But we felt we couldn’t let this event go by without a bit of a celebration. And it’s not like Kingsman agents are really permitted to gather out in public. So, consider this your Kingsman stag party.” Merlin smiles as he looks at Eggsy. “We invited every agent, which would include your husband, it seems. But this is truly a party for the both of you.”

“Wow, I…” Eggsy blushes. “M’sorry, Merlin, that I was such a twat.”

“I’m used to it by now.” Merlin shrugs.

Harry looks around the room. “I’m honored. Thank you.” There is a spread of gourmet food on a side table, and on another table are bottles of expensive liquor as well as his favorite wine. Merlin might say this was for both of them, but it was obviously centered around Harry.

Eggsy walks over to him. “If you want me to leave, I will. This is obviously your kind of thing, not mine.” 

“No. I want you here.” Harry looks around. “This won’t exactly be the same as your party. And…I hope you understand if I’m not as…demonstrative with you.”

“Harry, this is work. Even here, you’re still Arthur. Can’t be making out with you in the corner or sitting around talking about how much I love your dick. I get that.” Eggsy gives him a wink. “Even though that IS one of my favorite topics of conversation.”

“Insufferable brat,” Harry murmurs.

He walks around and greets everyone with Eggsy by his side. Of the senior agents not out on assignment, all but two are in attendance, and Harry’s really not that surprised by their absence. They’re older agents who have never really accepted the idea of same sex relationships other than as the means to an end. Harry doesn’t miss them. There are five or six of the junior agents there as well, who obviously seem in awe of him. They’re much more at ease with Eggsy, their inferior at HQ. Merlin motions for Harry and Eggsy to get something to eat. “I’m not sure what most of this is,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“I think you should avoid those two platters.” Harry points to the table. “I know you don’t like a lot of what’s in them. Try everything else, though.”

“Thanks, bruv.” Eggsy hip-checks him. 

They fill their plates, get drinks, and sit at the table. “I should have known you wouldn’t misplace your phone, James,” Harry says softly. “I know you hate not being able to reach Roxy.”

“I’ve always been a horrible liar,” James admits. “It’s why I never play poker.”

The other agents take seats around the table and eat. Harry makes sure Eggsy’s deep in conversation with a few of the newer agents before turning to Merlin and James and starting a conversation of his own. He really wants Eggsy to be there, but he can tell Eggsy’s feeling a little uncomfortable.

When they’re about three-quarters of the way done with their food, Merlin stands up. “I have a gift.”

“Merlin!” Harry says, surprised. They’d given him instructions to invite everyone at HQ to their ceremony, and the instructions were to include something about not giving gifts. “I thought we said no gifts.”

“It’s not from me, and it’s not for you.” Merlin gets a small gift from the corner and brings it to the table. “It’s for Tristan.”

“Me?” Eggsy asks. Merlin nods. The box is a bit wider than a shoebox and wrapped in blue and gold paper. 

“There’s a card.” Harry points to the top of the box.

Eggsy slowly opens it. He reads it to himself and starts to blush. “It’s…it’s from Percival.”

“Percival?” Harry gasps. “Alan?”

“I asked Merlin if there was a way we could inform him of the wedding,” Eggsy says. Harry’s shocked. “When he left, he told me he’d be on the lookout for a wedding invitation. Obviously we didn’t send invitations to the HQ ceremony but Merlin was able to at least let him know about it.”

“What does the card say?” James asks. Merlin chuckles.

“You know?” Eggsy asks.

“Who do you think had to write the card, and, disturbingly, agreed to buy what he wanted?” Merlin asks. “You two are lucky I’m fond of you.”

Eggsy sighs. “The card says, “Dearest Tristan…I was very excited to hear about your upcoming nuptials. You are just what our Arthur needs, and I daresay life with you will never be dull. Speaking of dull, however…I know how you are when you’re injured and out of commission. I’ve sat by your bedside, remember? I send you this gift to keep you occupied and to help Arthur keep his sanity if you’re laid up. Best wishes and congratulations.” He tears off the wrapping paper and opens the box. He peels away the tissue paper inside and turns beet red. “Fuck me,” he blurts before he can stop himself. “What a bastard.”

“What did he do?” Harry snaps, grabbing the box. He peeks inside and feels his face flame. He should have known. “Why did you agree to this?” He growls at Merlin.

“Because I thought it was funny! Because Alan has the maturity of a teenager. Because I thought it would make Tristan smile. Because you need to remove that stick from your arse now and then, Arthur.” 

James reaches for the box and pulls it across the table. “Colored pencils, markers…” He pulls things out of the box. “Oh. Oh my. Something called an adult coloring book. I’ve never heard…oh. THAT’S why it’s called adult.” He pulls out books with titles such as “Colorful Cocks,” “The Gay Kama Sutra,” and “The Swear Word Coloring Book.”

Harry looks at Eggsy, who has his face buried in his hands. “Would you like me to have him killed? As Arthur, I can remove him from the planet with a little effort. I’ll do it for you, if he’s offended you.”

Eggsy removes his hands. He’s laughing so hard tears are running down his face. “Fuck, ‘arry.” He doesn’t even try to hide his accent. “If yer gonna knock off everyone ya think is doin’ me wrong, I better not leave the house. This is so Alan. Yer not gonna have him killed. But I appreciate the sentiment.” He squeezes Harry’s leg under the table.

 

It’s the day before the wedding and Harry arrives home exhausted. He wants nothing more to snuggle with Eggsy and Eliza and watch some television. When he lets himself in, however, there is no Eggsy, and no Eliza. Harry takes the stairs two at a time and heads for the bedroom. Empty. He goes into the en suite and notices Eggsy’s shaving bag and toiletries are gone. He reaches into his pocket with shaking hands. “Hello, luv,” Eggsy answers.

“My God, Eggsy…what’s going on?” Harry sinks to the floor of the bath, staring at his wedding ring. 

“Harry? Jesus, are you all right?”

“Where are you? What did I do wrong?” In his panic, Harry forgets the fact they’re already married. 

“You didn’t do anythin’ wrong, ‘arry. M’stayin’ over at HQ tonight. I knew you was gonna be at the house, so I thought I’d stay in our suite here. Since yer all about tradition an’ all…not seein’ the groom before the weddin’,” Eggsy teases. “Thought of it today, ran home quick an’ got Eliza an’ my stuff.”

“Is that all? God.” Harry runs his hair through his hands. “I wish you would have said something. I came home and everything was gone. Eliza, you, your bag…”

“Christ, ‘arry, I’m so sorry!” Eggsy sounds horrified. “I didn’t think.”

“Maybe you should try it sometime. It usually bears positive results.” Harry hangs up the phone without waiting for a response. 

The phone rings in his hand and he answers it without saying anything. “We’re married, you stupid fuck. Did you REALLY think I’d just go runnin’ off the day before our SECOND weddin’, just leave your stupid arse?” Eggsy yells. “Really, ‘arry, are you that fuckin’ insecure?”

“Sometimes,” Harry says honestly, and that seems to stop Eggsy mid-rant. “I wasn’t thinking, either. I saw your things gone, and I seriously forgot we were already legally married, because in my mind it all starts tomorrow, and I thought you’d left me. I realize now how idiotic that is, and I apologize. And perhaps part of it is because I'm very…worked up…thinking about tomorrow, and celebrating our relationship in front of our coworkers and the people who truly know us best. I don’t want anything to get in the way of that.” Harry’s answered by the soft buzz of the phone line. “Eggsy? Darling, are…are you still there?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says finally. “First of all, I’m going’ ta ignore the part where ya said ya forgot we were married, because I know that really wasn’t the case. I should never ever have called you a stupid fuck. I’m sorry. I just…I’m finally gettin’ to a place where I feel like yer not gonna wake up one day an’ decide I’m the biggest mistake you ever made. You put it in writin’ and it’s registered. We have legal proof that ya want me forever. I just wish…I wish you could get to the same place. Yes, I’m half yer age, yes, we’re as different as night an’ day, yes, yer my boss. But I love you, ‘arry. Not gonna leave ya.”

“I’m sorry, so sorry. Maybe this night to myself is a good idea.”

“Can’t wait ta see ya tomorrow,” Eggsy says softly. “I’ll be the one in the bespoke suit with tails, the one standin’ around with the fuckin’ hard on for weeks because my fit fuckin’ husband wouldn’t let me touch ‘im.” But Harry can tell Eggsy’s smiling.

“I think I can find you. I’ll be the one in a bespoke suit with tails, the one standing around waiting for the most gorgeous agent in the history of Kingsman to marry him. Again.”

“Poetry,” Eggsy says. “Yer so corny, ‘arry. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

“How do I look?” Harry turns from the mirror to look at James. 

“Perfect.” James brushes a piece of lint from his shoulder. “You were born to wear this suit, Harry.” 

Harry looks back to the mirror. His suit is a charcoal grey with a lighter grey waistcoat. The jacket has tails, and he’s gone with a daring blue-green tie that reminds him of Eggsy’s eyes. “I suppose it will do,” Harry says, giving James a nervous grin.

“Are you ready to go down?” 

“Yes, I suppose.” Harry takes a deep breath.

The ceremony’s being held on the back lawn of the Kingsman mansion. They’re going to stand in a circle of their associates and friends for what Merlin has promised them is a simple ceremony. Then again, he’d promised Harry a simple ceremony to become Arthur, and he’d had every agent come up and pretend to kiss Harry’s hand. No flowers, no music, just vows made in front of the people who have defended their lives, and whose lives they’ve defended.

“Do you care if you see Eggsy? I didn’t know how traditional you two were going with this,” James asks as they step outside.

“No, I don’t mind. I know what he’s wearing anyway. He…” Harry stops short as he catches sight of Eggsy. He’s wearing a suit identical to Harry’s, except his tie is black. “God.” He can’t take his eyes off of his husband. The sun is shining off Eggsy’s hair, and he’s throwing his head back and laughing as he talks to Roxy. 

James gives him an amused smile. “If there was any question who you were marrying today, the look on your face has just answered it.”

Eggsy turns around and sees Harry. His eyes widen as he looks Harry over from head to toe and his cheeks turn pink. “Yes,” Harry says absently.

“And the way he’s looking at you…” James shakes his head.

“I think I’ve seen Roxanne look at you like you made the world,” Harry tells him. 

“Yes, well…”

“Fuck ME!” Eggsy shouts suddenly, looking behind them and breaking into a run. They turn around to see where he’s going.

“Uh, Harry?” James says slowly. “Your husband just jumped into the arms of another man.”

 

Eggsy loses the ability to breathe as he watches Harry walk out of the building. The fitted pants make his legs look endless, and the cut of the suit make his shoulders look broad. He looks like he’s walked off a runway, and Eggsy’s mouth actually waters. He sees the moment when Harry catches sight of him; he stops walking and simply stares. 

“You’re drooling,” Roxy says. Eggsy laughs out loud. He probably is.

He opens his mouth to give her a smart reply but sees someone walking through the grass at the corner of the building. “Fuck me!” Eggsy gasps, a little louder than he’d expected. He tears off in a run, ignoring the shocked look Harry’s giving him. 

He jumps into the arms of the man striding across the lawn. “Well, is this any way to greet another man on your wedding day?” 

“What the actual fuck, Alan? What are you doing here?” Eggsy squeezes him tight and then remembers his suit. He stands on the ground and starts to adjust his clothing.

“You invited me, didn’t you? Said something about you and Harry needing a best man, since Merlin’s doing the ceremony? And how scandalous does THAT sound…the ex-lover standing up for the grooms.” Alan smiles wickedly. “Things actually went a bit tits up with the mission,” he says with a sigh. “Had to back out quick.”

“Wasn’t sure ya got the whole message,” Eggsy says. “Got yer gift, though. Thanks, I think.”

“What did Harry say?”

“He offered to have you killed,” Eggsy says, and Alan throws back his head and roars with laughter. 

“I wish I could have seen it.” He sighs. “Never a dull moment with you, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Eggsy Unwin-HART,” Eggsy reminds him, punching him gently in the stomach.

“I’m still a little unsure why you wanted me here, Eggsy.”

Eggsy sighs. “I know you an’ ‘arry have history. I get that. But you an’ Merlin…if you hadn’t stepped in when I was laid up, God knows where we’d be. An’ I like ya, believe it or not. You keep life interestin’. Plus I’m pretty sure now that ya won’t be layin’ a finger on my husband. HUSBAND,” he emphasizes. “Which means back off.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t be interested in a little…excitement…on your wedding night? Just think of the fun the three of us could have.”

“If I even suggested that, Harry would offer ta have ME killed. C’mon, let’s go back there. It’s about time to start, an’ I’m sure he’s having seven different heart attacks right now. But thank you for the offer…quite flatterin’.”

“That offer will always stand.” Alan gives him another hug and they head back toward the group.

“What in the bloody hell?” Harry asks.

“Arthur.” Alan actually bows. “Your husband invited me to the wedding…asked me to stand with the two of you, actually. Hope that’s not a problem.” Eggsy hopes it’s not a problem either, as he’d not mentioned any of it to Harry. He hadn’t expected Alan to be able to get away. He hadn’t expected Alan to even get his message.

“Oh, he did, did he?” Harry’s eyebrows go up into his hair. “No, of course that’s not a problem. Why would it be a problem? Why would it be in the least bit awkward?”

“Oh, relax, Harry.” Alan hugs him. “You look far too handsome today to act like such an idiot.”

“Alan. Always need to make an entrance, do you?” Merlin comes over and hugs him. “Can we get started? This isn’t always about you.”

“I didn’t do anything but show up!” Alan protests.

“If everyone could come here and stand in circle. Agents in the back, everyone else in the front as best you can.” Merlin leads Harry and Eggsy into the center of the circle and puts his glasses on. “The agents will be able to hear you through my glasses, and everyone else should be close enough.”

“You’ve thought of everything,” Harry comments. 

“You gave me a job to do, so I’m doing it.” Merlin waits for everyone to settle in. “All right then. You two ready?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says softly. He’s a little unsure how to behave. He’d gotten through the first ceremony on a wave of love, but this is a little different. It’s more formal, more masculine, for lack of a better word. He doesn’t want to do anything to embarrass Harry. Suddenly he feels like a recruit all over again.

“Oh, for God’s sake, lad, relax. You’re getting married, not facing a firing squad,” Merlin snaps. 

Alan leans forward. “Merlin and I didn’t go through all that work to get you two idiots together just for you to freeze up now.”

“Oh, Alan, do shut up,” Harry sighs. He takes Eggsy’s hands. “All right?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says, laughing a bit at the way Harry’s looking at Alan. “I’m fine. Sorry, Merlin. Carry on.”

“Very well.” Merlin taps on the side of his glasses. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the commitment ceremony of our Agent Tristan, and our Arthur. This is a first for Kingsman, having two agents declare their love and commitment here at Headquarters, and I’ve tried to come up with something fitting the occasion. Thankfully, I was lucky enough to have another wedding ceremony fall right into my lap recently, and I’ve taken a bit of that to use today. I’m sure the Duke and Duchess of Sussex will forgive me.”

Merlin pauses a deep breath. “Arthur and Tristan, while Kingsman was built on tradition, on standing firm and defending what we hold dear, it is also built on something else. The men that created the Kingsman created it from love and loss. They’d lost their sons, their heirs. And from the love for those sons grew the establishment we live for today. There are many different kinds of love, and many different kinds of love are found here in this building. Love for our country and its people. Love for our friends and comrades, present and past. And the two of you have found a special love which I would believe is quite rare within these four walls: romantic love. I have something here I’d like to read, and I feel that it describes the two of you.

“There’s an indescribable beauty in union, in two beings forming one new being. Entering each other’s world, surrendering each other’s souls, accepting the invitation to be everything to someone else. There’s an unparalleled bravery in union, and telling the one you love “the only way that we can truly win is if I think of you in everything I do, and honor each decision you faithfully include me in.” Love gives union true meaning. It illuminates the path, it wants us to compromise, communicate, and laugh. Love is oblivious to the outside. Two individuals when they started it becoming two halves of one partnership. Such is the beauty of union.”

Eggsy feels a tear slide down his cheek, and he can’t even try to stop it. He looks in Harry’s eyes and falls in love all over again. “I love you,” Harry murmurs, barely a breath of sound.

“I like this poem because of its meaning, but also because of some of the word choices. I feel they so apply to the two men in front of me today. Bravery…honor…compromise…laughter. Kingsman knights are the bravest people I know, and these two men are fine examples of Kingsman knights. They continuously put their lives on the line for the citizens of the world, with no thought as to their own safety. They’ve gone into the field together more than once to save the lives of innocent children, earning serious injuries in the process. Honor…if our Agent Galahad were not honorable, he would not have been chosen to take the name of Arthur. He gives up countless hours of his time to not only deal with the daily administration of the Kingsman, but will sit by the bedside of an injured agent for hours, no matter how junior the agent is. Agent Tristan has honored not only Kingsman but his Arthur by doing what he says without question, an act that I personally know takes a lot of willpower and self-control.” Merlin winks at Eggsy and the agents chuckle. 

“Agent Tristan has to make compromises every day. I know for a fact that Arthur discussed his promotion with him, and while it keeps Arthur safe in HQ instead of out in the field, it means countless hours that Arthur is in the office while Tristan is not. That works both ways; Arthur must sit and watch while Tristan constantly puts his life on the line. The only reason this works is because they communicate. With each other as well as with those of us at Kingsman who need to know what they’re thinking.”

Eggsy feels his face turn red and he studies his shoes. “I didn’t even know you were this wonderful,” Alan murmurs so only they can hear. “I would have worked harder to steal one of you away.” Harry gives him a dirty look and Eggsy has to fight the urge to laugh. 

“Laughter,” Merlin says. “We don’t have reason to laugh much in our daily work. The things we do are literally life and death decisions. I’ve known Arthur since my first day here at Kingsman. He’s always taken himself, and his work, very seriously. It’s been a joy to watch Tristan bring Arthur out of himself, to show him that there is something to celebrate in every day you wake up alive. Having a reason to laugh has made you a better Arthur, and your ability to see something good in every day, Tristan, has made Kingsman a better place.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers, unable to say much more.

Merlin turns to face him. “Tristan, the legend behind your name is a sad one. It speaks of doomed love, love that takes over Tristan’s life and eventually leads to his death. While I know your love for Arthur, it is not a doomed love. I see you as his Excalibur, constantly at his side, protecting him, working with him to fight for the cause he’s devoted his life to. And Arthur…” Merlin looks at Harry. “You have made the vow to protect your knights and do what is best for them. I know that you will always do this without question for Tristan, and that you will always put his needs before your own.

“Please know that everyone here at Kingsman, from the most senior agent to the newest employee, respects and honors the commitment you’ve made to one another. We congratulate you and give you the very best wishes for a long and happy life together.” Merlin looks at them. “Uh…that’s it.” He turns off his glasses. 

Everyone laughs. “I…fuck, Merlin,” Eggsy mumbles, wiping at his eyes. Alan puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it.

“Merlin, that is the very greatest gift you could have given us,” Harry whispers, hugging him. “Thank you.”

“I…I don’t know what to say,” Eggsy stammers. “I never knew…you…Christ.” He hugs Merlin.

“Quite the poet yourself, Merlin,” Alan says. “Well done.”

“Thank you, Percival,” Merlin says wryly. “Now, let’s go in and get something to eat and drink before this gets uncomfortable.” He walks away before they can say anything else.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, a shoutout to I_kill_zombies for Alan's gift idea.

SIXTY-SEVEN

“Thanks for comin’, Alan.” Eggsy gives him one last hug. “Didn’t expect it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Alan tells him. “Although I really wish I could have seen your faces when you opened the gift.”

“Be glad you didn’t,” Harry tells him, giving him a hug as well. “It would not have ended well for you.”

“My offer will always stand, Eggsy,” Alan says, winking at him. “I think it would be worth your while.”

“I think I have more than enough to handle with ‘arry, thanks.” Harry gives Eggsy a quizzical look. “I’ll explain later.”

“Merlin, I don’t think we can properly thank you for today,” Harry says as he shakes his friend’s hand. “Truly. It was spectactular.”

“Didn’t know you was such a poet, bruv,” Eggsy says, and he means it. They’d expected Merlin to say a few kind words, not send them into tears.

“Don’t expect it all the time. Especially you, Tristan. You very rarely make me want to wax poetic when I’m yelling in your ear,” Merlin says, but his eyes are kind. “Go on. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Yes…enjoy it.” Alan’s smile is far too wicked for Eggsy to feel comfortable.

“Let’s go, Eggsy, before I get Alan’s blood on my suit,” Harry says with a sigh. He puts his hand on the small of Eggsy’s back, making him shiver.

They enter the elevator for the private quarters and Eggsy leans on the wall. “Happy now?” 

“Of course I am.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “Today couldn’t have been more perfect.”

“Definitely aces,” Eggsy sighs. He trails his hand down Harry’s neck. “An’ it’s early. We have all day an’ all night here together. Alone.”

Harry leans over and gives him a chaste kiss. “Yes we do.” He pulls away as the elevator stops.

Eggsy groans and stands up straight. “Yer killin’ me, Haz.”

Harry enters his passcode and opens the door of the suite. “You know it’s not intentional, Eggsy. I…” 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Eggsy tries to peer over his shoulder, standing on his toes.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Harry says softly. He goes into the room so Eggsy can follow him.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers. There are three large arrangements of flowers in the living area and a basket of fruit. Eggsy heads for the bedroom as Harry wanders into the toilet. A bottle of champagne is on ice near the nightstand. A large wooden box is on the bed, with Eggsy’s puppy dressing gown and Harry’s red dressing gown draped over the foot of the bed.

“Come here,” Harry calls, and Eggsy goes towards his voice. 

“What the hell?” Eggsy gasps. Unlit candles are spread around the large bathtub. “Harry, this is beautiful.”

“I didn’t do this,” Harry tells him.

“Well, I sure as shite didn’t.” Eggsy goes back into the living area and finds a notecard on the table with the fruit. “C’mere, luv, I think I found the culprit.” He opens the envelope as Harry comes to put his chin on his shoulder. “Arthur and Tristan – I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it to the ceremony. I’m sure it was beautiful. I hope you have a wonderful evening, and congratulations. PS – I had absolutely nothing to do with what’s in the box on the bed. Your friend, Sandi Evans.”

“She’s so sweet,” Harry sighs, kissing Eggsy’s ear.

“Harry,” Eggsy moans. It takes every bit of willpower to shove Harry away. “Go change…put on yer dressin’ gown or somethin’, an’ we’ll look at that box. If I’m with ya when ya start gettin’ undressed, I won’t be able to keep my hands off ya.”

“And you like presents,” Harry teases. “You won’t be able to wait to open it.”

“I like you more than presents,” Eggsy says, undoing Harry’s tie for him. “An’ if you’d grown up never gettin’ any presents, wouldn’t you like them now?” He says it for the reaction he knows he’ll get.

“Oh, my sweet boy.” Harry caresses Eggsy’s cheek. “I promise to fill your life with gifts.”

“You spoil me,” Eggsy says, snickering a bit. “Go change.”

Eggsy eats a few grapes from the basket of fruit while he waits for Harry to undress. He finally ambles into the bedroom as Harry’s tying the belt of his dressing gown. “I’m presentable now.”

“Yeah you are.” Eggsy gives him a kiss. “Sit down. No touching.” 

“Don’t you need help with your tie?” Harry asks innocently.

“No, Mr. Sneaky Spy with the greedy hands, I do not. Yer the one that decided we needed to wait all this time. You can wait a bit longer.” Eggsy grabs his dressing gown, goes into the toilet, and shuts the door.

“I could break in there, you know.”

“But you won’t,” Eggsy calls back. He quickly strips down to his pants before putting on his dressing gown. When he reenters the bedroom he immediately hangs up his suit.

“Good boy,” Harry says and Eggsy rolls his eyes. “There’s a note here with the box.”

“I don’t know this handwriting,” Eggsy says as Harry hands him the envelope.

Harry takes a good look at it. “Oh, Christ, I do.” He actually wraps his arms around Eggsy and makes him step back from the bed.

“What?”

“Alan.”

“It’s more than likely not a bomb, ‘arry,” Eggsy says. “I don’t think we’re going to get hurt.”

“Can we be that sure?” 

“You let ‘im stick his cock up yer arse, ‘arry, and yer worried about this?”

“Who says I let him do that? Perhaps it was the other way around.” Eggsy raises his eyebrow. “Okay, fine, that’s exactly what happened. I was young and stupid then.”

“And now you’re fit an’ brilliant,” Eggsy tells him. “Let’s get this over with.” He opens the envelope. “Harry and Eggsy – I hope you don’t mind that Miss Evans let me in here to leave my gift. Love the dressing gown with the dogs on it – I do hope that’s Harry’s. Enjoy what’s in the box, and let me know if you need any hands-on demonstration as to the use of its contents.”

“Oh no,” Harry moans.

“The man just doesn’t give up,” Eggsy says.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Let’s just say he’s offered his services if we ever wanted ta invite another person into our bedroom,” Eggsy says.

Harry tightens his grip around Eggsy’s waist. “He will never touch you that way. Ever.”

“Can’t breathe, ‘arry,” Eggsy gasps, and Harry relaxes. “Already told him no.” He picks up the card again. “Many happy returns, your friend, Alan.”

They stare at the box. “You’re probably right. It’s probably not a bomb,” Harry says finally. “But I still think you should stand behind me.”

“For fuck’s sake, ‘arry, I’m a spy, too.” Eggsy reaches around Harry and opens the latch on the box. He flips the lid open and stares at the red velvet lining. “Well…that’s not what I expected.”

“But we should have.” Harry’s eyes widen. “That’s…”

Eggsy reaches down and picking up a rather large green dildo. “Jesus Christ. This thing’s as big as my ARM.”

Harry lifts the lid further, allowing him to open the box even more. The box opens like a toolbox, little shelves and sections sliding and opening to reveal even more items. Eggsy sees paddles, rope, metal restraints and leather cuffs. There are three vibrators, two large dildos (one of them double ended), three different size anal plugs, and six different kinds of lubricant. There are two silk scarves, a blindfold, and a ball gag. There are a few more things that Eggsy really can’t identify. At the very bottom of the box is a soft leather collar with a matching leash. “You know,” Harry says weakly. He clears his throat and tries again. “You know, I should probably be very shocked and offended by this gift.”

“Probably,” Eggsy says absently. He has one of the leather cuffs in his hand and is wrapping it around his wrist to see if it fits.

“That looks good on you,” Harry whispers and Eggsy’s jolted back to reality. He blushes and puts the cuff back in the box.

“Can I ask ya somethin’, ‘arry?” Eggsy busies himself with closing the box.

“What’s wrong?”

“Did…did you an’ he…did he know you’d like this, like is it somethin’…did you…”

“My boy, I’ve never done anything like that with Alan, I promise you. We never took the time for anything like that. Most of our time together was stolen time, rough and fast and hard.” Harry pulls Eggsy into his arms. “I’ve never used anything like what’s in that box with anyone, to be honest with you. Other than perhaps on a mission, if it was required.”

Eggsy rubs against him, surprised at how hard Harry is. “But ya want ta use it on me?”

“I can think of some very creative things to do involving you and some items in that box,” Harry admits. “But I’m also very happy just doing creative things with you without items in that box.”

“I think I could come up with some fun things ta do as well,” Eggsy says. He kisses Harry. “Blindfold ya.”

Harry kisses his chin. “Tie you to the bed.”

Eggsy drags his tongue up Harry’s throat. “Put one of those plugs in ya in the mornin’ an’ not take it out for hours, so yer open an’ ready for me.”

“Put that collar around your throat so I can make you beg to breathe…” Harry’s large hand reaches up to claim Eggsy’s neck.

“Oh sweet Jesus I love Alan!” Eggsy wraps himself around Harry, tongue licking at his mouth. 

“Never thought I’d say this, but I think I agree with you.” Harry fists his hands in Eggsy’s hair, holding him still so he can tongue fuck his mouth.

“Please, ‘arry,” Eggsy gasps. His fingers struggle with the knot in the belt of Harry’s dressing gown, finally winning the fight and shoving the fabric aside. He pushes the robe off Harry’s body and sits on the bed, tongue sliding a trail down Harry’s chest. He flicks his tongue at the head of Harry’s cock and whimpers as Harry grabs him by the hair again and pretty much yanks him to his feet.

“Not yet,” Harry murmurs. “We need to move the box out of the way.”

“Just push it off the bed,” Eggsy says, hands stroking Harry anywhere he can.

“Eggsy. Behave.” Harry takes Eggsy by the shoulders and actually pushes him away. “Obey me.”

Something in Harry’s voice sparks a fire in Eggsy’s lizard brain. “Yes, ‘arry,” he whispers meekly, and Harry’s eyes widen. Harry studies the box for a moment and takes out a bottle of lube. They each take a handle of the box and move it to the side of the room.

“Come here.” Harry points to the side of the bed and Eggsy goes where he’s directed. Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands and slowly kisses him, tantalizing kisses that soon have Eggsy’s knees shaking. Harry’s hands move over Eggsy, untying the belt in his gown and sending it to the floor. “Really?” Harry asks, finger snapping at the elastic band of Eggsy’s pants. Eggsy jumps. “Did that hurt?” Harry asks in a mocking tone, snapping them harder.

“Christ, ‘arry, what’s gotten into you?” Eggsy asks, mouthing along the line of Harry’s shoulder. 

“You seemed so interested in that box, Eggsy. Maybe Alan knows you better than I do.” Harry slowly turns Eggsy around, his hands pinching at Eggsy’s nipples. 

“No…no one knows me better than you, ‘arry, you know that.” Eggsy tilts his head to the side so Harry can nip along the side of his throat.

“That’s right.” Harry’s breath is warm along Eggsy’s earlobe. “Because you’re mine, right?”

“God, yes, ‘arry, only yers,” Eggsy moans. “Been so long since I’ve touched you, had yer hands on me. All the time I was thinkin’ how I could hardly wait til you could make me yers again.”

“That’s why I wanted to wait, my boy…so it would feel that much better once we were finally together again.” Harry’s hand slides inside Eggsy’s pants, stroking the warm hardness. “You’re mine and you’d do whatever I wanted, wouldn’t you?” Harry’s tongue flickers over Eggsy’s ear. 

“Oh, Christ, ‘arry!” Eggsy’s legs feel like they’re about to go out from under him.

A strong hand settles at Eggsy’s throat. “Stand up, Eggsy…if you start to sag…I’ll just have to catch you with this hand.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers, hand grabbing at Harry’s wrist.

“You never answered me. Will you do whatever I want? Would you let me choose something from that box and use it on you?” Harry rubs his naked cock up and down the cleft of Eggsy’s clothed backside. “Could I tie you up?”

“Yes, ‘arry, please,” Eggsy begs, thrusting into the hand rubbing him and then back against the hard cock behind him. 

“Maybe blindfold you? Maybe spank you because you’ve been such a naughty boy.”

“Harry…what the fuck…” 

Harry’s hand squeezes at his throat. “Put that pretty collar around your beautiful neck, attach the leash and pull you close, control your breathing? Tell you to come when I’m stealing the breath from your lungs?”

“Jesus fuck, ‘arry, yes, whatever you want,” Eggsy begs. He’s never heard Harry like this before, and he’s never WANTED it before, never wanted to beg for everything Harry’s saying. 

“My gorgeous fucking boy.” The hand at Eggsy’s throat turns his head so Harry can kiss him, deep plundering kisses that truly do take Eggsy’s breath away. “So beautiful…all mine.” He slides Eggsy’s pants down and Eggsy steps out of them. “Hands and knees on the bed, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy crawls onto the bed, thigh muscles quivering. His feet dangle over the edge a bit and Harry spreads them a little. “What…’arry…”

“Relax,” Harry whispers. Eggsy feels him lean over his back and kiss the back of his neck. Harry’s tongue starts to trace every bone in his spine as his hands flick and tweak Eggsy’s nipples. “So good…taste so good…” 

Eggsy jumps when he hears the bottle of lube open. “Oh yes, PLEASE, ‘arry, been waitin’ so long it feels like…need you inside me.”

“Do you think this is for you? Maybe I’m just going to get myself off, stroke myself while I look at your gorgeous body, come all over that perfect arse.”

“No, ‘arry, please…” Eggsy wiggles a bit. “Someday you can do that, do whatever, but not now.”

Eggsy yelps as Harry bites one of his arse cheeks. “So demanding.” A finger slides inside and Eggsy moans, head down on his hands. “You take me so easily. Almost like something else has been in there.”

“No, ‘arry, never, nothin’ else, not even a toy, not even my fingers,” Eggsy promises wildly. “Just want you.”

“I would love to see you playing with a toy, Eggsy.” Harry kisses his shoulder. “I’d sit on that chair in our bedroom, watch you fuck yourself, maybe watch you come that way?”

“Ya tryin’ ta kill me, ‘arry?” Eggsy arches his back as Harry adds a second finger.

“Of course not. I just love taking you apart. I like finding out what makes you beg.”

“Payback’s…a fuckin’ bitch…’arry.” Eggsy’s rocking now, sending his body back to the thrust of Harrys’ fingers. “Better be careful or you’ll wake up one mornin’ with those ropes tyin’ ya to our bed while one of those toys is inside YOU.”

“I can hardly wait for you to try,” Harry snickers. A third finger goes in. “Have you dreamt about my cock, Eggsy? Have you woken up over the last few days hard because you’re thinking of me?”

“More like every sleepin’ AND wakin’ moment,” Eggsy growls.

“Good. Because I’ve thought of you.” Harry’s fingers pull out and Eggsy whines. “I thought of this moment every day. Thought of the moment I’d take you and make you mine forever.”

“God, ‘arry, please…” 

Harry lines up and slowly pushes inside. He moves all the way in and bends across Eggsy’s back. “I love you, Eggsy Unwin-Hart. I love you.” 

Eggsy moans as Harry licks at his ear. “Yes, ‘arry. I love you, love you so much, love you forever…”

Harry starts moving, slow gentle thrusts that still manage to go deep. “Every day you amaze me…you make me smile…make me want to just cover your body with kisses…map it with my tongue.”

Eggsy hangs his head as he focuses on staying upright. His arms are shaking but he can’t allow himself to collapse. Not yet. “Harry…”

Harry pulls out and Eggsy whimpers. “Move up a bit on the bed.” Eggsy does as he asks and Harry gets behind him, entering him again. This time he stays on his knees, pulling Eggsy up to almost sit on his lap. “Is this better?” His hands settle on Eggsy’s hips, controlling the pace at which Eggsy moves up and down.

“So much better.” Eggsy twists a bit so he can kiss Harry. “Love to see you when yer inside me, ‘arry, love to see yer face.”

“You’re so gorgeous, Eggsy, I cannot believe I get to do this with you whenever I want forever.” 

Eggsy reaches a hand behind Harry’s neck to fist in his hair. “Whenever you want…whatever you want, ‘arry, I’m yours.”

“Touch yourself for me, my darling boy…I want to see you touch yourself, make yourself come while I’m deep inside you.” 

Eggsy gasps as Harry arches his hips up. “Love coming with you inside me, makes me feel so full…” Eggsy begins to stroke himself, moaning as Harry pants in his ear.

“That’s so…fuck, Eggsy.” Harry begins to pull Eggsy up and down a bit faster.

“Yes…please…’arry…harder…fuck me, please, ‘arry, don’t hold back.” 

“That’s right, Eggsy…stroke that beautiful cock while I fuck you…take it…” 

Eggsy’s almost bouncing on Harry now, except Harry’s controlling the motion. Harry’s teeth bite his shoulder, then sink into his earlobe. “Harry!” Eggsy almost screams, arse clenching tight as he comes. Harry shoves Eggsy’s hand away and uses his own hand to stroke as he fucks through Eggsy’s orgasm. “No, oh, please, ‘arry…” Eggsy shudders in his arms.

“Yes,” Harry snarls. He shoves his wet fingers into Eggsy’s mouth and Eggsy eagerly licks himself from Harry’s hand. “Holy fuck…” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s shoulder as he comes. 

They sit that way for a moment, chests heaving, bodies sweaty and sticky. Eggsy’s the first one to finally move, knowing full well that Harry’s knees are going to curse him for sitting that way for so long. “C’mon, luv,” Eggsy says. He stands and carefully helps Harry to his feet.

“Beautiful boy…what did I do to deserve you?” Harry’s eyes are wide with wonder.

“Knew you was gonna be Arthur someday an’ I waited around,” Eggsy says innocently. “Like a man in power, I do.”

“You…” Harry laughs and kisses Eggsy. “Let’s take a shower…get into bed.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Eggsy takes his hand and leads him to the shower. “Maybe tonight we should write Alan a thank you note?”

“I suppose we should,” Harry says. His hand slides over Eggsy’s spent cock and he shudders from the sensitivity. “But maybe tomorrow. I plan on keeping you busy for the rest of the night.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy presses against him and kisses him. “Maybe we should get married every day.”


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of third person perspective in the middle...just to give a different brief POV.
> 
> I cannot believe this story is over. I didn't expect to make it eight chapters, not to mention 68. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented.
> 
> I really hate to let this universe go, so I am offering to take suggestions and prompts. You may leave comments here or email me personally at larajb1972@gmail.com. I created a tumblr account but have no clue how to use it, so if anyone wanted to tutor me, I'd appreciate it!
> 
> Again, prompts for this universe are most definitely welcome.
> 
> xo

SIXTY-EIGHT

Eggsy’s researching snorkeling trips when his phone dings. _Please report to my office, Tristan._ He frowns as he stands. Harry rarely texts him as Arthur, and it makes him a little nervous. They’re due to leave for their honeymoon in a few hours, and Harry was cleaning up a few last minute things. Their bags are packed, in the hanger, actually, and the plane is waiting to take them to the Virgin Islands. Normally Harry wouldn’t take advantage of his position as Arthur for a holiday flight, but Merlin’d ordered him to do it.

He knocks on the door and waits for Harry to invite him in. “Merlin. Percival! Didn’t know you were still in town.”

Alan smiles from his seat by Harry’s desk. “Hello, Tristan.”

“I would’ve asked you to take care of Eliza if I’d have known you were around.” Eggsy smiles to himself, thinking of Alan caring for a small dog. “Not that she doesn’t love the kennels.”

“I would have refused,” Alan says bluntly, and Eggsy snickers.

“One last confab, then?” Eggsy looks from Merlin to Harry to Alan. “I hope Merlin shuts up, because we really don’t have time for him to be long-winded today.”

Harry slowly stands up. “Tristan, there’s a serious…”

Something in his eyes makes Eggsy fight back bile in his throat. He backs up and leans against the closed door. “No.”

“A situation has arisen in Vienna,” Merlin tells him. “Agent Kay was undercover, and the bottom fell out. We need to send Percival in.”

“Well, good for Percival, then,” Eggsy snaps. “Percival’s quite capable, m’sure he’ll go in there and fix whatever needs fixing.”

“It’s a serious situation, Tristan, one that requires my attention,” Harry says softly.

Eggsy stares at him. This isn’t happening. Harry isn’t giving up their honeymoon for this. Eggsy had always known it was a possibility, but Harry had promised he’d do everything in his power to keep it from happening. “Permission to speak to my husband instead of Arthur?” Eggsy asks finally.

“Granted, but…” Harry looks at Merlin and Alan.

“Don’t care if they’re here. I’m sure they know exactly what I’m gonna say.” Eggsy slowly approaches the desk. “Are you fuckin’ KIDDIN’ me, ‘arry?”

“This is serious, Eggsy. The extraction won’t be an easy one, and…”

“They never are. Do you expect to sit here an’ oversee every fuckin’ extraction?”

“Of course not. This…”

“This is serious. Yeah, got that the first two times you said it. It’s always gonna be serious, ‘arry. Yer Arthur, yer important, I realize that.”

“Do you? We’ve talked about this,” Harry snaps. “How many times have we discussed the fact that Kingsman will have to come before our personal lives?”

“A thousand times!” Eggsy shouts. “We’ve discussed it ‘til I hate the word Kingsman, ‘arry. I may not be some Oxford-educated snob, but I understood it when we discussed it. I understood it when ya proposed. I understood it when ya said you was gonna be Arthur. I fuckin’ understood it when we kissed the first time.” Eggsy slaps his palms down on Harry’s desk. “Christ, ‘arry, I’m not as stupid as you think I am. When have I ever, EVER, asked you to stay home instead of comin’ in here? When have I asked ya to come home early, said, fuck yer work, come home to me? NEVER.” He clenches his hands into fists. “But ya know what? Maybe yer right. Maybe I AM stupid.”

“I never said you WERE stupid,” Harry says patiently.

“Don’t fuckin’ patronize me, ‘arry. You think I don’t know that Kingsman comes before us? I know it. I get it. But I was stupid enough ta think that maybe you’d do everythin’, just this ONCE, to put us first. An’ I know what you was gonna say. We’ll go another time, make other plans. An’ then what if somethin’ comes up? It gets moved again, an’ again, an’ next thing we know we’re too fuckin’ OLD to go on our goddamn honeymoon. Maybe to you this was just a holiday, but to me? This was the thing ya promised me. Remember, ‘arry? It was that very first week…the week I stayed an’ took care of yer sorry arse. You promised me that we’d go somewhere, an’ hold hands an’ kiss in public cuz no one would know us. THAT’S what I was lookin’ forward to. A fortnight. Two weeks.”

“I remember,” Harry says. “We were daydreaming.”

Eggsy steps back, reeling like Harry had punched him. “Was that what it was, then? A daydream for you, just words? Twasn’t for me, ‘arry. Was a promise. A goal.” Eggsy tries to keep the tears from escaping his eyes. “They have phones and internet in the Caribbean, ‘arry. Plus we’re Kingsman, our tech is the best. You can talk to anyone at any time. Yer tellin’ me that yer such a good fuckin’ Arthur that this place cannot run without you? What the hell was it doin’ for all those years you was Galahad? What was it doin’ when Merlin was in charge? He seemed pretty fuckin’ capable to me.”

“Please don’t bring me into this, lad,” Merlin says softly.

“Sorry,” Eggsy says without looking at him. “I never asked ya to put me before Kingsman, ‘arry. I never would. Just askin’ ya to value me as much as ya do this place.” He looks at Alan. “Good luck on this mission, Alan. I know you’ll be brilliant as always.” His fists are clenched again, nails digging into his palms. “You can keep our Arthur company. I know you two always got along very well. Enjoy yer time together.”

“Eggsy!” Alan actually gasps. 

Eggsy turns on one heel and heads for the door. “If ya need me, don’t call me. Find someone else. I’ve been approved for a holiday. I’ll be drunk off my arse on a beach in the fuckin’ Caribbean.” He storms out the door without another word and heads for the hangar.

 

Harry slowly sits back down, staring at his desk. His body was a bundle of nerves, and as he removes his glasses he notices his hand is shaking. He knew that conversation wasn’t going to go well, but he had no clue Eggsy would react that way. He didn’t realize that Eggsy would not see this as part of his job, but as a personal insult, that Harry didn’t value their relationship. And Eggsy’s comment to Alan about spending time with Harry, that hit like a punch in the stomach. He’d handed him off, plain and simple. As if Harry would ever want anyone but Eggsy touching him ever again. 

Arthur was his job. His place was here, managing things. When he’d taken the vow as Arthur, he’d promised to devote his life to Kingsman. He looks down at his wedding ring. When he’d taken his vow as Eggsy’s husband, he’d promised to devote his life to making Eggsy happy.

“All right.” He puts his glasses back on and takes a deep breath. “You were saying, Merlin?”

“Harry, I think…”

“Unless you’re talking about this mission, Merlin, I don’t want to hear whatever you have to say.”

Merlin looks at him for a long moment. “Of course, Arthur. This is where everything went wrong, I think.” 

They spend hours working their way through the original mission and where it had failed. While they work, they receive a signal from Agent Kay’s glasses, showing he’s alive for the moment. Alan makes some calls to people he’s met on other missions and finally finds out some things that can help. At almost eleven, Harry finally closes his computer. “All right then. So we wait.” He stands up and stretches. “Shall I order something to eat?”

“You are a fucking bastard, Harry Hart.”

Harry turns to look at Alan. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me.” Alan slowly stands up. “You are a fucking bastard.” He laughs in disbelief. “You have everything. EVERYTHING. You always have. You’re handsome. You’re intelligent. You’re witty. You’re charming. You’re one of the best combat-trained agents I’ve ever met. You’re a perfect shot, no matter what weapon’s in your hand. And yet you manage to fuck up something like this without even TRYING.”

“Alan, don’t,” Harry warns. “I don’t want to send you into the field with broken ribs. This is NOT your concern.”

“Oh, but it is. Yet again I will be forced to show you the error of your miserable ways when it comes to that boy. That stupid chav of a boy who probably can’t even find the Virgin Islands on a MAP, but who has worked his way into my bloody cold shell of a heart whether I wanted it or not.” Alan comes to stand in front of him, green eyes like ice. “Did you hear what I said? He’s gotten into my heart. I’d love to lay him down and just plow that gorgeous arse six ways to Sunday, but it’s more than that. I care about him. If I thought for a moment that I could make him look away from you, make him give you up? I’d be on a plane to the Caribbean faster than you can spell my fucking name.” Harry’s mouth drops open as Alan grabs his hand. “Remember THIS?” He waves Harry’s wedding ring in his face. “You promised him forever. You promised him love and devotion and understanding. And today you said fuck you to him, said that his fucking DREAMS were less important than your WORK.”

“But I…Arthur…” Harry’s actually stammering. He’s never seen Alan like this before, so passionately angry.

“Yes, Harry, you’re Arthur. But you’re also a human being. You’re a man with a husband who loves you beyond all understanding. I’m still trying to figure out how you managed to put him under your spell. You will never be able to run every mission, keep your hand in every fucking pie around here. You need to learn to delegate.” Alan shakes his head. “What you have…what you’re lucky enough to call yours…I just…if I didn’t think Eggsy would KILL me for touching you, I would punch you in the face right now.”

“Go ahead and try,” Harry snarls. He puts his face directly in front of Alan’s. “Please.”

“Quit being such a stupid fucking peacock, Harry, Jesus,” Alan says. “Read my lips. We don’t NEED you here. Go to your beautiful husband and start your fucking honeymoon, if he’s still willing to have you there after how you acted.”

Harry clenches his fists and glares into Alan’s eyes. “Harry,” Merlin says softly from behind him. “He’s right.”

Harry brings the fist up and slams it onto his desk. “I know.” He falls onto his chair. “What am I going to do? What was I thinking?”

“You were trying to act like every other Arthur we’ve had before Merlin,” Alan says, calming down a bit. “You were trying to BE every other Arthur. But we don’t want that Arthur, and Kingsman definitely doesn’t NEED that Arthur. We want an Arthur who has emotions and feelings and gives into them.”

Harry lets out a sound that is almost a sob. “What do I do?”

“Your bags went with Eggsy,” Merlin tells him calmly. “Get down to the hangar. I’ve had a plane and pilot on standby for the last six hours, waiting for you to get your head out of yer arse.”

“What?” Harry whispers.

“You heard me. I figured you’d come around sooner or later and thought we should be prepared.” Merlin yanks at his arm. “Go to your suite, change clothes, grab a book or two, and get on the plane. You’ve got a long flight ahead of you, even in a Kingsman jet.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, giving him a quick hug. He looks at Alan.

“I will still punch you in the face,” Alan warns.

“You don’t have to. Thank you. Again.” Harry looks at him warily. “You have feelings for my husband.”

“We’ll call them…daydreams,” Alan says with a tiny smile. “Something that is only in my mind and will never be acted upon, never mentioned again.”

“It better not be.” Harry gives him a quick hug. “Because he’s MINE.”

 

Eggsy sits on his beach chair and stares at the book in front of him, not really seeing it. He hasn’t really seen anything since he’d arrived, which was a shame, really. He knows he’s sitting in paradise, but all he sees is Harry’s face when he told him he had to stay and be Arthur. He makes himself look up at the crashing waves in front of him. The sky is blue, the water is even bluer, and the sand is hot against the bottoms of his feet. He’s wearing a new swimsuit, Kingsman sunglasses on (any other pair of sunglasses feels odd to him now), his gold bracelet from Harry on his wrist. He sighs as he studies his wedding ring, spinning it on his finger. He wonders if Harry’s solved the problem, if Alan is able to get in and save Agent Kay. Of course Eggsy CARES about that…he cares about every agent in the agency. He probably shouldn’t have blown up the way he did, but his heart had torn into pieces as soon as he saw the look on Harry’s face. And they’re going to have to talk when he gets back. 

It’s going to be the longest fortnight of Eggsy’s life.

 

When Harry finally stumbles off the plane the sunlight blinds him. Everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong. They’d hit turbulence that had actually made him sick, they’d had to wait in an extra long line to land, and he was finally walking onto the island almost five hours later than he’d planned. He figured it was apt punishment for his behavior. A Kingsman cab is waiting for him and he quickly climbs into the backseat. “British Arms, please,” he says. He just hopes Eggsy hasn’t changed his reservation to a single room. The British Arms is a Kingsman-owned facility doubling as an exclusive tourist resort. Merlin had booked the actual honeymoon villa for them, with explicit orders that they are to be given every bit of attention possible. 

When the cab finally arrives at the resort, Harry almost runs inside. “May I help you, sir?” The pretty girl behind the counter asks.

“Yes. There is a reservation under Hart. My…my husband is already here, I believe.” Harry realizes he doesn’t know if Eggsy even IS here. What if he’d decided to stay somewhere else, to hide away for the duration of his holiday?

“Ah, yes, Mr. Hart. Your husband did arrive and check in.” She hands him a keycard. “I believe your bags are already in your room. The villa is outside and to your right. Enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you.” Harry takes the card and hurries out the door.

When he opens the door to the villa, the first thing he sees are a pair of Eggsy’s shoes by the door. He smiles and picks them up to put them in the bedroom. Traces of Eggsy are everywhere. A snapback hat on the sofa, an empty glass in the sink. When Harry goes into the huge bedroom and sees a pair of jeans on the back of a chair, he almost weeps. He finds his luggage, which is empty. Hoping Eggsy hasn’t taken a Kingsman dagger to all of his clothes, Harry slowly opens the closet. He sighs when he sees his suits and clothing hanging next to Eggsy’s. 

 

“Here you are, miss. Enjoy.” The bartender sticks an umbrella in a glass and hands it to a guest. She squeals and immediately takes a large sip. Her friend elbows her.

“A bit of liquid courage?” The friend asks. “He’s still sitting there. He’s alone.”

“He’s wearing a wedding ring,” the first woman points out.

“Never stopped you before. And he’s been there alone ALL DAY. Obviously he needs someone to take care of him.”

The bartender shakes his head. He’s seen this so many times it almost doesn’t bother him anymore. He’s noticed the young man as well, but for different reasons. He’s come to the bar three times that day, the first two times for a specifically ordered martini, and the third for a bottle of water. Otherwise he just stayed in his seat reading a book. He was always polite, carrying himself with a grace and ease that you didn’t normally see on the beach, although his eyes were sad when he pushed his sunglasses up into his hair. He also tipped well, which made the bartender respect him even more. He’s ready to point the women in another direction to save this young man some embarrassment when another figure caught his eye. 

The tall man seems out of place on the beach. His summer suit was just a shade darker than the sand, and he frowns as his eyes scan over the crowd. “Isn’t he handsome?” One of the girls whispers.

“Yeah, if I wanted a guy as old as my DAD,” her friend hisses.

The man in the suit apparently finds who he was looking for, because he suddenly straightens up. He checks his cufflinks, straightens his tie, and walks through the sand as best he can in a nice pair of shoes. The bartender is surprised to see him walking toward the young man on the chair.

“Maybe he’s been waiting for HIS dad,” says the girl with the drink.

The man pauses behind the chair, looking down at the man for a long moment. He then bends over and says something in the younger man’s ear. The man in the chair freezes, slowly turns around, and promptly falls out of the chair. He stands up, staring at the older man for a long moment. The man doesn’t say anything. He just holds out his hand and the other man takes it, throwing himself into his arms and kissing him.

“Nope. NOT his dad,” the girl says. The bartender chuckles and starts waiting on his next customer.

 

Harry’s heart leaps as he finds Eggsy’s hair in the sunshine. His skin is slightly pink from the sun, and Harry just knows it would be warm under his lips. He takes a deep breath, adjusts a few things, and walks towards Eggsy, balance a little off from the sand under his shoes. He looks over Eggsy’s shoulder. He’s reading “Pride and Prejudice.” Harry watches for a moment, then bends down next to Eggsy’s ear. “In vain I have struggled,” Harry reads in a soft voice. “It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”

Eggsy stiffens, turns around, and tumbles out of the chair. “Fuck…Haz?” Harry’s eyes drink him in, loving the way the swimsuit emphasizes his trim physique and strong thighs. He can’t think of anything to say, and Eggsy’s just looking at him. Harry bites his bottom lip and holds out his hand, pleading with his eyes. Eggsy slowly slides his sunglasses up. “Harry.” Eggsy takes the hand and pulls Harry to him, pressing against him as he kisses him. “Harry, oh God, yer here. Yer really here. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I blew up at you like that.”

Harry wraps his arms around him, not caring in the slightest who might see. “Oh, my darling boy, it’s I who need to apologize. How could I ever allow you to think that you aren’t the most important thing in my world? I was a stupid bastard...such an idiot…can you forgive me?”

“Already forgiven. I can’t believe you’re here!” Eggsy pulls back and traces a hand over Harry’s face. “Oh.” He looks around and pulls away. “M’sorry.”

“It’s all right.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hands and gives him a tender kiss. “I don’t care. I’m just so happy you still want me here.” It takes everything Harry has to keep tears from falling.

“Are you kidding? Barely been here a day an’ all I could do is think of you.” Eggsy takes a good look at him. “Only you could show up on a beach in a suit an’ look so amazin’.”

“I wanted to make a good impression,” Harry says with a smile. “But it is a little warm.”

“Let’s go back to the rooms. Have ya seen ‘em?” Eggsy quickly picks up his book, his water bottle, and his towel and slides on his shoes.

“I have.” Harry puts an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and Eggsy winds one around Harry’s waist as they start to walk back. “Beautiful. Merlin did a wonderful job.”

“Merlin? Is he why yer here?”

“No.” Harry tries not to stiffen as they walk. “Alan, actually. Put me in my place yet again.”

“Did he? It seems ta me we need to give him somethin’. Anything he really wants that you know of?”

Harry snorts. He knows exactly what Alan wants and he will never ever get it, not as long as Harry’s vertical and breathing. “We’ll think of something.”

“Still can’t believe yer here, ‘arry.” Eggsy beams up at him. “Wasn’t enjoyin’ this without you, hated that we fought.”

“I was so wrong, Eggsy. Arthur’s my job but I absolutely cannot allow it to become my life. I promise to evaluate things a little more clearly, delegate when necessary.” 

He unlocks the door of the villa and they step inside. Eggsy wraps himself around him and kisses him again. “I believe ya. And I’ll try to do less explodin’ an’ more discussin’. I am truly sorry, ‘arry. I said…I said some terrible things.” Eggsy presses his face to Harry’s chest. 

“We both said some terrible things, and it’s over now.” Harry tips his face up and gently kisses him. “Our honeymoon starts now.”

“YES, ‘arry.” Eggsy takes his hand and starts to lead him to the bedroom.

“I think next to you being naked, this is the sexiest I’ve ever seen you.” Harry’s eyes hungrily wander over Eggsy’s body. “You are gorgeous.”

“Hardly,” Eggsy snorts. Once they’re in the bedroom, he helps Harry out of his jacket and bends to untie Harry’s shoes as he undoes his tie. “Can’t wait to see you in a swimsuit, though. Bet yer right fit.”

“I don’t think so. Not next to you.” Harry makes quick work of his buttons and strips his shirt off. “Do we…what bag is…”

“Lube’s in the drawer by the bed,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “I put it there just…just in case.”

“My clever boy.” Harry moans as Eggsy’s hands run over his naked chest, headed down to his belt. “I want to make love to you.”

“Yes, ‘arry.” Eggsy’s lips find a nipple and gently suck as he shoves down Harry’s trousers and pants. Harry wiggles a bit and finally gets out of them.

“I want to taste you.” Harry kneels before him, pulling down the swimsuit and licking a swipe over Eggsy’s hard cock.

“Yes, ‘arry,” Eggsy moans, hands gripping at Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry gently kisses Eggsy’s cock from his head down to his balls before standing back up. “I want to touch you.” His hands wander over Eggsy’s body as they slowly make their way to the bed.

“Please,” Eggsy whispers, his own hands sliding through Harry’s hair as he pulls him in for a kiss. 

“I want to make you feel how much you mean to me.” Harry waits for Eggsy to lay on the bed before he crawls over him, rubbing their bodies together. “You are perfect, you are everything to me.” 

“God, ‘arry, I love you,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“Do you promise to love me forever? Even when I’m a total prick?” Harry mouths his way down Eggsy’s chest, alternating small love bites with the kisses. 

“Oh, God, ‘arry,” Eggsy says with a small laugh. “Yes. Kinda think that’s where the whole “for better or for worse” part comes in.”

Harry slowly rolls him over and begins to dot kisses down his back. “Every part of me is yours, Eggsy Hart, do you know that? Every part of me.” His thumbs trail down Eggsy’s spine. “Mind, body, soul, heart.” He gently lifts Eggsy’s waist so he goes up on his knees a bit. “I will give you everything you want.” His tongue slowly drags across the span of Eggsy’s backside before flicking over Eggsy’s entrance.

Eggsy draws in a ragged breath. “Oh FUCK why did I EVER think I wouldn’t like this? Oh sweet Jesus, ‘arry…”

“Maybe you just wouldn’t like it with anyone but me.” Harry alternates the tip of his finger with the pulsing flick of his tongue.

“Never anyone but you…never again…only you…” Eggsy rocks back a bit, meeting the thrust of Harry’s tongue. Eggsy endures the onslaught for a few minutes and then says, “Please, ‘arry, want to see you, please.”

Harry gives one more deep thrust of his tongue and pulls away. He slowly rolls Eggsy over, kissing his stomach before getting up to find the lube. When he turns back around, Eggsy’s slowly stroking himself as he smiles up at Harry. “You are sinful,” Harry whispers. He bends down to kiss Eggsy and pauses at the last minute, remembering where his mouth has been. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t fuckin’ care, ‘arry. Get your mouth on me.” Eggsy yanks him down by the hair and kisses him. 

Harry moans into the kiss, hand reaching down to stroke Eggsy’s cock. “I need to be inside you, my boy…” He gives a tender kiss to Eggsy’s earlobe. 

“Yes, please,” Eggsy releases him and allows him to move between his legs. “Hurry, ‘arry, need you.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” True to his word, Harry takes his time, slowly working in a second and third finger until Eggsy’s writhing beneath him. “Are you ready?”

“So ready, please, was ready ten fuckin’ minutes ago,” Eggsy growls. He bends his knees and arches up toward him.

“Love how needy I can make you.” Harry slides a hand under Eggsy’s back and pulls him up a bit as he slides inside.

“Fuck yes that’s what I want…want it so bad…” Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut as his hands grab for Harry’s shoulders. Harry lowers himself over Eggsy, smiling as he feels Eggsy’s heels dig into his back. Everyone should have a gymnast for a husband. “God, ‘arry, you feel so good.”

“Not as good as you, my darling boy.” Harry buries his head in Eggsy’s neck.

“Fuck me, ‘arry, please…deeper…wanna feel you tomorrow.” Eggsy’s heels dig in.

Harry growls, biting at the tender curve of Eggsy’s neck, sucking the delicious skin into his mouth. “Oh, you’ll be feeling me tomorrow. I plan on fucking you tonight, and tomorrow, and every day we’re here.”

“God, ‘arry, yes.”

“When we’re not on the beach, I want you on my cock. Want to make love to you until the only words you know are my name, and ‘yes please more,’” Harry gasps as Eggsy’s fingernails tear down his back.

“What…Christ, ‘arry yer mouth…what if I want to be inside you…”

“That could probably be arranged.” Sweat drips from Harry’s brow as he pulls back to look at Eggsy. He feels like he could do this forever, just continue to thrust slow and deep into his husband.

“There’s one helluva tub in there,” Eggsy pants, fingers digging into Harry’s biceps. “Could fill it…you could ride me in there...make that tub overflow…”

“Mmm…” 

“I love you, ‘arry.” Eggsy reaches a trembling hand up to cup Harry’s face. Harry dips his head so he can kiss his palm. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, my darling…oh God…” Harry gasps as Eggsy clenches around him. 

“Don’t wanna come until you do, ‘arry…want you to fill me…take me…” Eggsy whispers, pulling him down for a brutal kiss.

Harry growls, biting Eggsy’s bottom lip. He moves to bite and suck the tender place where Eggsy’s neck meets his shoulder. “Keep talking like that and it won’t take long.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says on a moan, reaching down to stroke himself. 

“Eggsy…Eggsy fuck I love you.” Harry comes with a shuddering groan, Eggsy’s legs sliding over his sweaty back.

“Harry…” Eggsy’s hand digs into his shoulder as he comes, fingernails clawing for purchase.

Harry doesn’t care that Eggsy’s stomach is wet with come. He slowly lays himself on Eggsy’s body as he slips out of him, taking care not to crush him. “My husband,” Harry murmurs, kissing Eggsy’s sweaty cheek.

“Jesus…is this what makeup sex is always like?” Eggsy murmurs. Harry starts to laugh, laughing even harder as his body makes a squelching sound as it rubs against Eggsy’s. 

“I wouldn’t know. But apparently this is what OUR makeup sex is like.” He slowly falls onto his back, panting for breath. “I may not live through another year with you.”

“Oh yes you will.” Eggsy reaches over and holds Harry’s hand. “Yer gonna live through lots of years with me, an’ lots of birthday sex, an’ anniversary sex, an’ hopefully very little makeup sex because I hate when we fight.”

“Never again will I put Kingsman before you without truly evaluating the situation, Eggsy,” Harry says seriously, turning on his side. 

“I believe you.” Eggsy tenderly kisses him. “Let’s go shower. Yer disgustin’.”

“I’M disgusting? I’m not the one with come all over me.”

“You love it.” Eggsy smile slyly as he crawls off the bed. “I’ll start the shower. Maybe we could go down for something to eat? Really sweet lookin’ café down the path a bit.”

“That sounds lovely.” Harry watches Eggsy amble off to the shower, grinning as he notices that Eggsy’s not exactly walking normally. He hears a beep and looks over to his suit jacket. His Kingsman glasses are in the top pocket. He walks over and takes them from the pocket, staring at them for a moment. “No, Merlin,” he says out loud. “Not now.”

“Didya say somethin’, luv?” Eggsy calls from the toilet. “Thought I heard talkin’.”

“No,” Harry calls back. “Didn’t hear a thing.” He puts the glasses away and makes a beeline for his husband.

THE END


End file.
